Don't Look Back, You'll Trip
by dutchess.farfie
Summary: Running away never solves our problems but Roxas sure as hell tried. Now, after 5 years, he is forced home because of the death of his father, but that is only the tip of the iceberg of surprises that his home town holds for him. AkuRoku and Vinroku. Rated M.
1. Looking Back

_So...I'm starting a new story...-clears throat- _

_I haven't given up on TMFOBTH but I'm stuck on it_ _so I figured I'd give you guys this for being AMAZING! Sorry for being lame._

_BTW I don't own anything but the plot line. Teehee. Enjoy~  
><em>

* * *

><p>I can't say when It started really, this slow creeping feeling in my stomach, but with it came all the old doubt and worry. I rolled over in my bed and gazed out to the bright morning sky and let out a deep sigh.<p>

"Are you up love?" came a soft voice from the door way. I rolled my head over to find my girlfriend Namine standing in the door way. She was wearing her sleep shirt and nothing else. Her long white blond hair hanging loose around her shoulders.

"Yeah," I said with a soft smile. She returned my smile and set on the edge of my bed. We'd been dating for 3 months now. She was a nice girl, sweet, pretty, smart, artistic...but...I shook my head. "What time is it?" I asked as I got up out of the bed and stretched.

"Its 9:30." She said. "You have an hour before you have to be at work." I yawned and headed for my closet.

"Alright, well I gotta shower. Do you have work today?" I asked her as I shuffled through my closet for a clean suit to wear for the day.

"No" came the reply. "I'm going to spend the day with my mom and dad though." she said from her place on the bed. I glanced back over my shoulder and gave her a skeptical look.

"Well that'll be fun" I mumbled.

"Eventually you'll have to get along with them you know." she said. I huffed as I pulled out a black pair of slacks and a white button down shirt.

"And I will, eventually." I said as I headed for the bathroom door. I hung my clothes on the back of the door and examined myself in the mirror. My blond hair was a mess of spikes all over my head, and I had bags under my cloudy blue eyes. Why can't I have normal worries? I turned to the shower and started the water. Namine appeared in the door way.

"Well give me a kiss, I'm gonna head home and let you get ready fro work." she said. I took the few steps to the door and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later?" she asked, doubt now in her eyes as well as mine. I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." she whispered back before she left, closing the door behind her. I leaned against the counter and rubbed my forehead. I hated seeing that doubt in her eyes but I couldn't help how I felt sometimes. I went to the shower and checked the water.

I guess I could probably fill you in, huh? My name is Roxas Strife, I am 25 years old, I currently live in London and I am currently in a relationship with a women that I was not in love with.

I quickly undressed from my pajama pants and climbed into the scorching water. I let it pound on my tense back muscles, my eyes closed.

Once upon a time, about 5 years ago now, I had been in love. Head over heals in love, 'nothing can come between it' love. I had been in love with my best friend. Things were great, all through high school we were completely infatuated with each other, after of course, we finally faced up to the fact that we both liked each other. His name was Axel and had been my everything. As it would turn out I wasn't his.

I sighed and quickly washed my hair and body and got out of the shower. I quickly dressed and threw my hair into its customary spikes, dabbed some cologne on before heading out to the living room area of my apartment. I grabbed a banana and a cup of coffee before sitting down on the couch to check my brief case to make sure I had everything I would need.

I was fresh out of college and was now a graphic designer with a small branch of a computer gaming company here in London. I was flipping through some of the character designs I had finished last night when my cell phone rang, breaking the silence of the apartment. I sighed and dug it out of my bag, a number I didn't know flashed across the screen. I tensed as I recognized the out of area code. I hit accept.

"H...hello?" I said into the phone, my voice a little on the high side.

"Roxas?" Came the distant voice of my mother. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"How did you get this number?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"Roxas..." her voice cracked a little. I closed my eyes as I felt my heart hit my stomach.

"Whats the matter? Why have you called?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Roxas...I need you to come home." she said, her voice getting a little stronger. I sighed and closed my eyes rubbing my forehead.

"Mom..," I started to say but was cut off.

"Your father is dead." she said, her voice wavering at the end. I felt the blood rush out of my face and the world shifted.

"What?" I asked my voice cracking as well. I heard a shuffling noise, "Mom?" I asked.

"Roxas." Cam a deep male voice.

"Cloud?" I asked. "Dad...?" I left the question hanging in the air. Silence filled the empty space around me. I heard my brother take a deep breath.

"He passed yesterday. He's been sick for months now, but we couldn't figured out how to get a hold of you." I closed my eyes and set back into the couch.

"I'll be on the next plane home." I whispered.

"And Roxas?" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked in a whisper.

"Axel is the one who found you for us. Expect to hear from him at some point." and then the line went dead. My phone fell to the floor and I just stared at it. How the hell could my day go from bad to worse in the instant of a split second?

Guess now would be a good time to fill you in on what happened between Axel and I. I was raised in America, and though our culture is thought to be one of individualism, it isn't. Axel and I had a ruff time being together for a while but we had close friends and family that were supportive of us. The problem lay with Axel's family.

They were one of the head families of the Mafia. When his father became ill, Axle was told he would be taking on the head of house hold. His older brother Reno had run off years ago and Axle was the only one who could take his fathers place... This was the beginning of the worst time of my life.

I got up off the couch and picked up my phone and went to my computer and started looking for flight times. Then started making the appropriate phone calls. I called work and explained what was happening, they agreed to give me the time off and promised my job would be waiting me when I returned. While on the phone with them I found a flight to America that left at 6 this evening. Next I called Namine, she answered on the first ring.

"Hey love. I was just about to call my mom." she said. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Namine I have to go home for a while." I said as I gazed at the ceiling. I was met with silence, just the sound of her breathing.

"Does this have to do with...?" she trailed off. I shook my head and realized she couldn't see it.

"No, my...my Dad died." I said, my hand covering my face as I tried to hold back tears.

"Oh god! Oh Roxas I am so sorry." she said, her voice full of worry.

"I've already got the time off work, my plane leaves tonight." I said.

"Alright love. Promise to call me. If you need me you know I'm here to listen." I felt a few tears break through at that.

"Thanks Nam. You really are the best." I whispered.

"I know." she said, and I could just see the soft smile that would grace her features. "Have a safe trip love."

"I will." I said.

"I love you."

"I love you too" I said before hanging the phone up. I slid to the floor, my phone clutched tightly in my hand. She really was too damn good for me. She knew everything that had happened to me and she knew I was still hopelessly in love with someone else, a man no less! And she still was trying so hard... I got up and placed the phone on the small breakfast bar in the kitchen before going back into my room. I pulled out my old luggage and started packing.

I can't believe I was going back after five long years. I was only 20 years old when I left. I still remember the day that changed the course of my whole life like it was just last week.

_It had been raining off and on the whole day, Axel and I were cuddled up in his bed, watching the rain fall outside his window. I sighed contently at the feeling of his long fingers running threw my blond hair. I snuggled closer and he chuckled, the sound echoing in his chest._

"_You really are just too damn cute Rox." he said. I gave him my best frown._

"_How can I be too cute?" I asked. "Too cute for what?" He laughed and started tickling me mercilessly until I cried mercy. We settled back down into the bed and I had just started drifting off to sleep._

"_Roxas, we need to talk." Axel said as he set, bringing me with him. I pulled away from him to see his face but found no comfort in the stony expression that had taken over._

"_Okay, whats up?" I asked, my stomach was twisting in knots. _

"_Roxas I'm engaged." he said. The words hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt my breath woosh out of me and my heart beat pick up._

"_What?" I asked, tears already stinging my eyes. He looked over to me and his eyes were closed to me, like they had never been before._

"_Before my father passed away he arranged a marriage between me and the daughter of a rival family. Her name is Larxene." he said, and with each word I felt a blow to my heart. _

"_But Axel..." I said. He shook his head._

"_It doesn't mean that we can't still be together." He said. "I do love you Roxas, and I will still be with you..." I cut him off._

"_So I'll just be your dirty little secret?" I asked, anger rising up in my chest. I got out of the bed and quickly got dressed, tears now freely falling down my face. _

"_Roxas, please, just hear me out." Axel said as he stood up from the bed. _

"_No Axel, I will not play secret lover to anyone!" I said whirling around to face him, my face hot with my anger. "How dare you suggest that I take second place to some bitch!" I yelled. Axel's face was blank._

"_Roxas, no one can give you the things I can. I am the head of the Mafia now, with this marriage it will put me at the head of both major families." he said like he was only speaking reasonably. I just stared at him for a moment._

"_I'd rather be the only person in someone's life then have all the riches and power in the world." I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I can't believe you Axel." And with that I turned and left. I went straight home and started packing, I didn't say anything to anyone. Just threw things into __suitcases and headed for the closes airport and bought the first plane ticket out of there._

I had kept in contact with my cousin Sora for the first few years and he would update me on Axel. He and Larxene were married about a year after I had left. When I heard about it, it broke me. I think up till that point I had some delusion that he would give it all up and come find me, but it never happened. I met Namine during the days following the news, I told her my whole life story over a bottle of wine the same night we met and were instant friends.

It felt like I went through life on autopilot, nothing I did was me any more. Since the day I left America I don't think I've ever smiled, at least not for real. How sad is all this? It's been 5 years and I'm still moping around about all this shit.

I threw the last of my cloths into my suit case and slammed it shut. I quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt before dragging both bags into the living room. I picked up my laptop case that would be my carry on and started loading it up.

Now I was going home, because my father was dead. I was going to have to face everyone that I had abandoned...I would have to explain...though I'm sure they knew by now.

I was packing my laptop and its many cords when my phone started ringing. I snatched it off the counter and with out looking at the caller ID, hit accept.

"Hello?" I snapped into the phone.

"Hello Roxas." came a smooth deep voice from the other end of the line. I froze with my hand on the zipper of the carry on case. "Its been a while." he said. I sank onto my couch.

"Yeah," I managed to get out through frozen lips.

"Has your mother gotten a hold of you already?" he asked. I nodded but quickly squeezed out another 'yeah' "Good, so you'll be coming home for the funeral?"

"Yeah." I said.

"I would very much like to see you, when you get home." he said, his voice normal, not one hint of anything. How was I suppose to take that?

"I don't know how long I'll be staying." I said, my voice still sounding stiff.

"That's alright, you will make time." he said in a cocky ass voice. I felt my back go stiff at that.

"Excuse me? I don't think you will tell me what I will make time to do." I snapped into the phone. "I don't want to see you, therefore, no I will not be making time to see you. Goodbye." I said before hanging up the phone and turning it on silent and shoving it into my carry on. What the fuck was that? I seethed as I stormed around my house making sure I had everything I would need. I looked to the wall clock and saw that I had two hours to get the the airport. I quickly gathered my things and pulled on my shoes before heading out.

I glanced at my phone as I climbed into the back of a cap, I had one missed call from the number that Axel had called from but I ignored it. It was 4 pm here, then it was about 11am there. I sighed and leaned back into the seat of the cab. Jet lag was gonna be a bitch. Though granted it was the least of my worries.

* * *

><p><em>So...leave me a review! The more reviews the faster the updates! <em>

_Love you!_


	2. The Tip of the Ice Berg

Ok so! here is the next chapter of this story annnd I'm working on the next chapter for both!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>By the time my plane landed in St. Louis I had just about convinced myself to buy a return ticket right on the spot. I didn't owe these people anything! I was happy damn it! Coming back here was only going to dredge up all the things that I work so damn hard to berry.<p>

Who am I kidding? I owe these people everything. I owe them so much more then I could ever pay back. I sighed as I waited for my luggage to come around.

"Roxas!" a voice called out from the other side of the room. I looked up just in time to see a brown blur heading toward me. I had time to think 'OHSHIT!' when suddenly I was holding a sobbing Sora. "Oh Roxas it's so good to see you!" he cried as he sniveled into my chest. I hugged him back and glanced around to see who he came with when suddenly Riku appeared out of the crowd. He stayed by the wall though and didn't approach. I sighed, I guess I should be expecting that from some of my friends and family...

"Sora, Sora! I gotta get my luggage!" I said as I tried to pull the brunette off me. Sora quickly pulled away and gave me one of his hundred watt light bulb smiles.

"Sorry Rox, I just missed you so much!" he said. I gave him a guilty smile before quickly grabbing one of my luggage that had just come around followed by the other. Sora grabbed one and I the other then headed over to Riku.

Sora and I stopped in front of the silverette but Riku just continued to stare at me.

"Riku! Stop being an ass!" Sora said punching his best friends arm.

"He's lucky I don't knock the crap outta him." Riku growled and took a threatening step toward me. I slowly set my bag down just in case I had to defend myself from one of my childhood best friends.

"You will do no such thing!" Sora said stomping his foot and his hands on his hips. "I will not let you ruin this Riku! And besides you lay a hand on him and Axel will have you six feet under before you can blink." the brunette snapped at his friend. Riku just grunted and turned away. Sora turned his attention back to me.

"Sorry bout that, he's just in a bad mood." Sora said with a sheepish smile. I let out a short laugh as I picked up my bag.

"You don't have to apologize Sora, I am perfectly prepared to get the crap beaten out of me when I get home." I mumbled.

"I hope Cloud rips you a new one." Riku snarled at me. I closed my eyes and counted to five before simply picking up my bags and walking around Riku. Sora caught on and hustled to catch up with me.

"So we're parked out the south entrance. We have instructions to drop you off at your mothers house." Sora said, his hands laced behind his head.

"Instructions?" I asked as we wove our way through the crowd.

"Yeah, uh...well Axel kinda lent us a limo so we could come get you.." he said with a smile. I glared at him and stopped walking.

"No." I said. "I will not be taking any favors from him." Suddenly there were hands on my shoulders.

"You will get into the damn limo. Axel's threat is the only thing keeping me from beating the crap outta you. If you disrespect him in any way, that threat is null and void and I will be given free rain over you." Riku hissed in my ear. I spun around and pushed him away from me.

"Bring it on Riku, I am not afraid of you. I left this place to get away from him, I will not have anything to do with him. You have no idea what I went through because of him,what he did to me!" I felt my face flush with anger as I glared at the taller boy. (STILL TALLER)

"Yeah well maybe I would if you had told somebody what the hell was going on instead of just fucking leaving!" he snarled and I felt shock radiate through me, what did he mean he didn't know? Sora stepped between us his hands raised.

"There will be time for this discussion after we are behind closed doors guys." the brunette said. I picked up my bags and stormed out the doors and waved down a taxi.

"Roxas! Roxas what are you doing?" Sora called after me. I put my bags into the back of the idling taxi as Sora caught up with me, Riku behind him.

"I'll get my own ride to my mom's if its all the same to you." I said. I turned around and gave Sora a hug. "Come see me at the house. I'll be there." He hugged me back reluctantly.

"Roxas, your being silly. The only thing this is going to do is piss Axel off. He has a rather short temper lately." Sora said as I pulled away.

"I'll be at the house." I said. I glanced to Riku who was just glaring at me. "I had my reasons for leaving Riku. I'm sorry that you were never told. I know my apology doesn't mean much but its all I've got to offer. See you later." I said as I closed the cab door. The car pulled away from the curb and I watched the two of them turn around and get into a waiting limo.

"Where too?" the driver asked. I sighed and turned to face the front. I gave him my family's home address and tried to relax a little. Unfortunately the day was only beginning.

The cab pulled up the front of my family's home and I couldn't help the smile that slipped onto my face as I pulled my baggage out of the car. I paid the cab his fair and stood on the side walk as the car left. I took a deep breath and picked up my bags and headed for the door. I rang the door bell and waited. A few moments passed and the door swung open to reveal my mom.

We both stood frozen for a moment before she was suddenly crying in my arms, with me crying as well. Cloud appeared in the door way after a moment and gave me an icy look before picking up my bags and setting them inside. He came back out and helped me get Mom to the living room.

We got her onto the couch but as I was standing up again I felt the shift in air and hit the floor just in time to avoid Cloud's fist.

"Cloud!" Mom screamed as Cloud cocked back, ready to take another shot. I stood up and faced him, my feet apart but my arms by my side.

"Go on Cloud. If it will make you feel better." I said. He started forward but froze as Mom put herself between us.

"You will do no such thing!" she snarled at him. "We haven't seen him in five years, you will not be greeting him like this!" Cloud backed down and set on the love seat on the other side of the room. I set down on the couch as Mom pulled me down with her. She gazed into my face for a moment and touched my cheek.

"You've grown into a very handsome man Roxas." she said with a soft smile. "Your father would have been proud." I threw my arms around her and held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Mom. I can't believe I haven't been here for you when you needed me most. I feel like the biggest ass in the world. I know that Sorry isn't going to make it right but it's all I've got" She pulled away and searched my face.

"Just tell me why you left. Was it something I did or your father? Whats the truth?" she asked. I felt the blood drain from my face as I looked to Cloud.

"He never told you?" I asked them. They both looked to each other, confused. "Axel? He never told you what he did?" I asked a little more urgently. My mom shook her head and took my hands in hers.

"Tell us Roxas." she whispered.

"The day I left Axel had told me he was engaged to Larxene." I said my voice soft. Cloud opened his mouth ready to be pissed but Mom hushed him. "If it had just been that, I would have come home and nursed a broken heart but..." I trailed off. "He told me he still wanted to see me. That he would take care of me and keep me on the side..." I felt the old emotions of betrayal rise in my chest but took a deep breath. "Like...like some kind of whore mistress, some dirty little secret!" I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Up till that point I had thought he loved me...but he proved that he didn't...I just couldn't take it...so I came home, packed what I could and left. It was cowardly of me and stupid and the only reason I haven't been back is because I'm terrified of how much I hurt you and everyone else. But I swear to you that I assumed he would tell you all what happened. I didn't know he would leave you guessing as to why I had left!" I said my voice slightly distressed. Mom wrapped me in her arms and held me to her.

"I'm sorry that you went through that." she whispered. "I'm sorry that he thought he could treat you that way." She pulled me away from her and gazed into my eyes. "I would rather you have left then to have stayed and been his affair." I felt tears sliding down my cheeks as I saw the pity in her eyes. I closed my eyes and couldn't help a small smile form.

"Thank you Mom." I said. She kissed my forehead.

"I'm just so relieved to have you home." she said before standing up. "I'll go make us some tea." I rubbed my face tiredly as I turned to Cloud. He was sitting with is elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. I set, and waited for him to look up, wondering what his reaction was going to be.

"I can't believe you didn't tell any of us this." he finally said, looking up at me. "It would have been so much easier if we had just known. We thought you were dead for the first year!" At this he stood up and his eyes got dark again with anger. "We searched and searched for you! Axel was in a damn panic when we couldn't find you those first few weeks! It wasn't until a few months later that Sora finally told us he had heard from you!" He took a few steps toward me and I stood up.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but isn't it just an important that he didn't tell you either? That all this time he has been here and has never once told you or anyone else about what he tried to do to me?" I said, my voice neutral.

"Axel has his reasons for not telling us. You are my family! I expect you to trust us enough to tell us things like this!" he snapped. I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes I understand that, but Axel just stood around and pretended to now know why I had left? Why don't you see that as a little bit strange." I asked taking a step toward him. Cloud just shook his head.

"Sit down Cloud." came Mom's voice from the kitchen door. We both turned to find her with a tray of tea. I quickly went around and took the tray from her and set it on the table in the living room. Mom got to work fixing us all a cup of tea.

"So," I said as she handed me my cup. "Dad...?" I asked, my voice weak. Mom handed Cloud his cup and set back down next to me. She took a deep breath.

"He died from cancer." she said her hands clutching at each other. "He'd been fighting it for about a year now." I set my tea down and took her hands in mine.

"Oh god Mom, I'm so sorry." I whispered as I watched tears roll down her face. She gave me a shaky smile and squeezed my hands.

"He asked about you a lot the last couples days he was alive." Cloud said. "His memory was fuzzy but we told him that we had found you and that you were coming home any day now. He was so happy." I felt tears streaming down my face. "But we didn't get a hold of you till yesterday, Axel found were you where but it took him a while to find an address or number." I closed my eyes and took my hands from Mom to rub my face.

"I'm so sorry Mom and Cloud" I whispered. "I've been such an ass."

"You've already apologized Roxas. So now, tell me what you have been up too." she said with a smile. "Lets get on a happier subject." I sighed.

"I went to school there in London and graduated with my degree in digital graphic and design. I've been working for a small branch of a computer gaming company for about half a year now." I said. "But that's about all, I made a really good friend since I've been there. Her name is Namine and we're currently dating but I don't know how long it will last." Mom gave me a smile.

"It's good to know that you're trying to move on." she said. I gave a small nod.

"Trying." I said in a tired voice. The door bell went off, making me jump a little.

"Cloud will you get that for me dear?" Mom asked him. He didn't reply, just got up and went to the door.

"So tell me about Namine." Mom said, turning her attention back to me. I tried to smile but I was a little worried about who was at the door.

"Well, uh, she's blond and has pretty blue eyes. She's a studio artist and makes a pretty good living off of it. Her art work is amazing." I said, trying to focus my hearing on Cloud's voice coming toward us. It was definitely a male voice. I felt my shoulders tense up but then recognized Sora's voice just as they came into view.

"She sounds lovely dear." Mom said patting my hands. "Sora dear, so good of you to come." she said to the brunette. Sora came over and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you to Aunt Sharon" he said before taking a seat next to me. Cloud took his seat back on the love seat. "Roxas, we need to talk about you refusing to use the limo." Sora said to me. Mom gave me a questioning look.

"Axel sent Sora and Riku to pick me up at the airport in his limo and I refused and instead took a cab." I said, holding my head high. I would not back down from my actions.

"Roxas, you really upset him. He was just trying to do something nice for a friend." Sora said, his words were saying one thing but his voice and his eyes said he didn't believe a word of what he was saying.

"Sora since when are you Axel's message boy?" Cloud asked his voice bland of emotions.

"I am not his message boy, but when Axle wants something done it's best to just not argue with him." Sora said his eyes downcast. I gave him a questioning look, I was staring to get the impression that Axel was no longer the person I remember him being.

"What did he say when you told him what Roxas did?" Cloud asked, leaning forward.

"He was pretty upset but he just closed his eyes and said it was to be expected but he sent me over here to ask that you please come and see him after you have rested and reconnected with your family. He also wants me to remind you that he was the one who went out of his way to find you." Sora said. A small growl crawled out of my throat.

"Bastard, not like I asked him too." I snarled. Mom patted my arm.

"I know you didn't ask him too sweetie but he did find you, you should at least go and see him. Just hear what he has to say." she said. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead.

"Tell him Sora, that I will try to come and see him tomorrow if possible." I said through clenched teeth. "And tell him to be ready to answer my questions and be sure that he knows how unhappy I am about being forced into this." Sora gave a small smile.

"I will be sure to mention that." he said.

"Sora dear why don't you help Roxas get his bags to his room?" Mom said as she stood and picked up the tray of tea.

"Sure Aunt Sharon." Sora said, standing up and picking up one of my bags. I stood as well and grabbed my carry on and the other suitcase and followed Sora to my old room. The room was just how I remembered it, same bed, same dresser and desk. I sighed as I set my laptop bag on the bed and set down. Sora took the desk chair as he left the suitcase by the door.

"Sora, why do you seem scared of Axel?" I asked as I stared at the floor. Sora gave a burst of laughter causing me to look up at him.

"Roxas, Axel has always been willful but now he has the strength both of the Mafia families backing him. When things don't go his way, people tend to disappear." he said with a sad kind of smile. I stared at him for a moment, trying to process that Axel was giving orders to hurt people.

"I want to say that your lying but I know that you wouldn't." I sighed. "I guess he really stepped up to fill in his dads shoes?"

"He has filled his dads shoes and three more pairs. He's been hugely successful at everything he has set his mind too. Its amazing really, all that he has accomplished since he took over." Sora said, twisting the chair back and forth.

"How do you know so much?" I asked. Sora blushed a little and cleared his throat.

"Well, uh, Riku and I...well we uh, we're a couple." He said as his face turned bright red. "We've been together for about 3 years and living together for about a year" I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face.

"Sora thats great!" I said with pure sincerely. His face got even more red.

"Thanks, and to clarify as to why I know so much is because Riku works for Axel." Sora said. I felt the color drain from my face.

"Riku is part of the Mafia?" I asked, my voice breathy. Sora waved his hands as if to clear the air.

"It's no big deal Roxas. A lot of our friends from high school work for Axel." Sora said. I couldn't help the vacant, yet terrified expression on my face.

"Like who?" I asked. My voice a still a little high. Sora seemed uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, Riku; as you know, and uh, Demyx, Zexion, and well he didn't go to school with us, but Leon." He causally continued to list off names of my friends and even some of my family but I was zoned out. How the hell could this have happened? Why would all these good people join a well known gang?

"Roxas? Roxas are you even listening to me?" Sora finally said as he realized I was no longer following his ever growing list.

"No I admit I stopped listening after Leon." I said before I placed my head in my hands. "Please tell me you don't work for him to Sor..." I said as I watched him through my slightly parted fingers. He gave a huge smile.

"Nope," the smile dimmed a little. "Well not really." I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Wait, wait! I work for a computer company that designs and installs security software. I only work for Axel when he needs me to." he said. I couldn't help the blank expression I gave him.

"What is wrong with you people?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice now. "How can you think that it is okay to be involved with something as violent as the Mafia!"

"Roxas there's a lot that you don't understand. A lot of bad things happened around here after you left and Axel is the one who stopped it from getting too bad. We owe him so much, you can't possibly understand." Sora said with a sad smile. I couldn't help thinking that that smile looked so miss placed on Sora's face.

"Your right Sora, I don't understand. But even more then that, I can't understand. I left this country to get away from Axel and that organization and I come home to find that just about every body I know is in with them! Next I'm gonna find out even my family is involved with that bastard!" I said. I stood up as I caught the flinch that Sora gave after my last statement. I felt my heart hit my stomach and my face go pale. "Who?" I asked, my voice soft. Sora wouldn't look at me, choosing instead to stare at my bed. He didn't answer for a moment and I was getting close to exploding when he finally looked at me.

"Cloud is one of Axel's Elite, like Riku. And your father was a business partner with Axel in several of his small franchises." He said, his eyes pleading with me to understand, and to stay calm. I quickly looked away, my bangs covering my eyes. I clenched my fist and felt my nails digging into my palms as I tried to control my anger. "Rox..."

"You need to leave." I said through clenched teeth.

"Roxas.." he started to say as he stood up from the chair. My head snapped up and I kicked the rolling chair he had been sitting in, into the wall with such force that the chair bounced off.

"Leave." I snarled. He raised his hands and slowly walked backward to the door. A knock came just as he reached the door.

"Roxas? Is everything okay in there?" came Cloud's voice through the door. Sora looked at me, his eyes asking the same question as Cloud.

"Everything is fine!" I called to the door. "I'll be fine Sora, I just need some time to adjust to this new bit on information. I'll call you later today, I promise." I said as I stared in the opposite direction of my cousin.

"Alright Rox, call me." he said and then the door opened and closed. I set back on my bed and let my head fall into my hands.

I knew it wasn't fair to feel betrayed when no one knew what had happened between Axel and I. I knew this and yet I couldn't help the feelings that were consuming me. If I had know all of this before I left London I probably wouldn't have come at all. I groaned and rubbed my face in frustration. Why? Why did my life have to take a turn for the complicated? I sighed and grabbed my phone from my laptop bag and hit speed dial 1.

"Hey sweetie" Came Namine's sweet voice after a few rings.

"Hey." I said back.

"How are things going?" she asked. I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

"Oh the usual shit that happens when a kid goes home after being gone for 5 years. Tears, yelling, hitting, dramatic revelations that make you rethink the world." I said with a huge amount of sarcasm. Namine let out a small laugh.

"Oh okay, so nothing too major." she said sarcastically before switching over to serious Namine. "But seriously Roxas, how are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just got a lot to process, and it sucks having to drag out all the shit that I've spent the past 5 packing away." I mumbled as I lay back on my bed. Namine gave a sigh and I could just see her rolling her little blue eyes.

"I know its not fun Roxas, but if it is still such a big deal for you after all this time then its probably a good thing that you take it back out and re-examine what happened." she said. I smiled.

"You are so smart Nam, its too bad you wasted it on art." I said with a sigh. She huffed at me.

"Oh hush Roxas. I'm trying to give you good advice here. You need to face what happened between you and Axel. I was going to make you go home eventually.."

"What?" I asked with a bit of a snap.

"Roxas, we can't be together until you solve this thing with Axel." she said.

"Namine, we've been together for the past 3 months. Where have you been?" I asked and she gave a bitter laugh that sounded absolutely horrible coming from her.

"Oh Roxas, we may have been going through the motions of a relationship but we both know that your head, and heart where still in St. Luis. Truthfully, I don't know if you will ever be able to fully give your heart to someone else because Axel took such a big chunk of it." she said, her voice going soft.

An awkward silence fell between us and suddenly I wanted to be back in London. I wanted to hug her to me and tell her she was being silly, that of course I loved her with all my heart, that I wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together.

But I couldn't, because I was here in St. Luis and all those things were a lie.

"Nam...I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Rox." She whispered back and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I'm sorry." I said as tears threatened to overwhelm me.

"Me too." she said and the line went dead. I curled up on my bed and let myself drift into a uneasy sleep.

Sometime later a soft knock at my door woke me. I lay there for a moment just staring at my ceiling. Once again I found my life falling apart at the seems because of Axel and I couldn't help the huge wave of anger that washed over me. I found my phone and checked the time. It was already seven in the evening.

"Roxas?" my mothers voice said from the other side of my door.

"Come in Mom." I called out as I set up in bed. She came and gave me a soft smile as she set on my bed.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked as she hugged me to her. I sighed and relaxed into her embrace just like when I was younger, I curled my legs under me and wrapped my arms around her waist, laying my head in her lap. Her fingers instinctively went to run through my blond spikes.

"Yes I guess I did." I said.

"You aren't mad at your brother and father are you?" she asked. I closed my eyes.

"I don't have any right to mad at either of them. I assume they joined for a good reason. Its not like I told them what he did to me, or..tried to do to me." I whispered, though I know she could hear me. She hummed in response to this. "Its...its just hard to think that I spent all this time trying to forget and now I'm gonna have to have it all shoved back down my throat."

"Roxas, we are not forcing you to join with Axel, the only thing I ask is that you pay him a visit. He did bring you home to us." she said with a gentle voice.

"Well in all reality it was the least he could do, considering he was the reason I left in the first place." I mumbled and she lightly hit my head.

"Roxas we have to take responsibility for the choices we make dear. You choose to leave, he didn't make that choice for you." she said as she started to play with my hair again.

"I know Mom." I whispered. We set in silence or a while, her just gently playing with my hair and me drifting in and out of consciousness. Finally she broke the silence.

"The funeral is tomorrow morning, and the reading of his will will take place two days after that." she said in a soft voice. I set up and turned to face her.

"Okay." I said and gave her a hug. "I really am so sorry for not being here for you and Dad." She hugged me back tightly.

"You're here now Roxas." She said back as she squeezed me before pulling away. "Why don't you come out to the kitchen and eat dinner with Cloud, Sora, Riku and I?" she asked. I flinched a little at the mention of Riku.

"I don't know Mom, Riku seems to be pretty pissed at me." I said. She gave me a soft smile.

"He'll get over it dear." she said patting my shoulder. "Now come along." she said standing up and heading for my bedroom door. I sighed and stood, following her out to the kitchen. As we came down the hallway I could hear Sora and Cloud talking in low voices but I chose to ignore even though they were probably talking about me. Whatever.

"Look who decided to join us." Mom said as we came into the kitchen/dinning room area. Sora and Riku were sitting on the side of the table facing the door and Cloud was at one of the ends. Cloud and Sora looked over to us but Riku was just glaring at the wall beside me.

"Hey Rox!" Sora said with a huge smile. "Sleep well?" he asked. I nodded and took the seat across from him, leaving the one across from Riku for my Mom to take.

"As well as I could." I mumbled. Cloud leaned back in his chair, his gaze still on me.

"It will take a little while I'm sure but you'll get use to being home." Sora said with an air of optimism. I opened my mouth, ready to tell Sora that I was not going to stay around long enough to get use to being back but the death glares stuck on my face stopped me. Both Riku and Cloud were glaring at me, there gazes warning me to tread carefully. I closed my mouth and just shrugged, letting the subject drop. No need to crush Sora's optimism so soon.

"So Sora tells me that you work for Axel now Cloud. Hows that working out for you?" I asked, and though I tried, I couldn't keep the sarcasm out of the question. Cloud just glared at me for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Roxas you can't hold my employment against me, I didn't know that you two had a falling out. I didn't know he tried to make you his side fling with Larxene." he said. I flinched at the last comment but crossed my arms over my chest.

"So is anyone else curious as to why he he didn't tell any one about our fight? He just let you all believe that I ran off for no fucking reason?" I asked, disbelief all over my face.

"He told us that you two had had an argument but that it wasn't that big of a deal. He never told us what the argument had been about." Cloud said with a small frown. I set back in my chair, my mind whirling. How could he have not told them? What kind of asshole let my family believe I would just up and leave them?

"If you had stuck around maybe we would have known the truth." Riku said his voice a little on the bitchy side.

"Riku get off your fucking pedestal. You've never even liked me, so stop pretending to give a shit." I snapped at him. His eyes went into slits.

"You're right, I never have liked you. You've always been a whinny little brat to me but Sora was torn apart when you left and I was the one who had to clean up the mess." he snarled at me.

"Oh please, like it didn't work out for you." I said with a sneer. "And beside that Sora knew what had happened. I called him when I got settled in London." Everyone, including my Mom looked to Sora at this. Sora looked at the table and squirmed a little.

"Yeah, well uhhh.." Sora said and glanced to Riku who was looking a little shocked. "I'm sorry, Axel made me promise not to tell!" he finally said, throwing his hands in the air. "I went to him first after I heard from Rox because I thought he'd be the most relieved but he just made me promise to not tell anyone about the phone call. At first I didn't want too but he said it was for the best!"

"Why would he do that?" My mom asked as she took the seat next to me. Cloud was staring at the table his hands balled into fist.

"Looks like Axel is just as much at fault here as I am." I said with a smug smile. Riku glared at me.

"Yes well Axel is our boss, we can't exactly take it out on him." the silverette snapped as he hugged Sora. I felt a nasty smile curl my lips.

"You may not be able to do anything, but I'll be damned if I let him get away with this." I said crossing my arms.

"So has he known all this time where you were?" Cloud asked, looking from me to Sora. I shook my head.

"No he couldn't have known, I didn't even tell Sora where I was." I said. Cloud seemed to relax at that and I could understand his worry. If Axel had known where I was this whole time and yet hadn't gotten into contact with me when my Dad had gotten ill...his head would roll, Mafia be damned.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. We all had dinner in relative peace (other then Riku's snide remarks from time to time) and I listened to the others tell me about what they had been up to since I had left. Cloud was now dating Leon, a mutual friend of ours from school.

Guess everyone came out of the closet after I left.

We had all moved into the living room and where deciding on a movie to watch when the door bell rang. I looked to my mom who just shrugged.

"Cloud, be a dear and go see who is at the door." Mom said as she continued to flip through DVD cases. Cloud sighed and got up from his spot on the couch to go answer the door. I leaned back into the couch and stretched my legs out in front of me. It kinda felt nice to be home...

We decided on the new Sherlock Holmes movie just as Cloud came back into the living room followed by Leon. Leon froze for a moment and just stared at me before he started toward me. The tension in the air hit the roof as he crossed the room and came around the smaller couch. I stood and realized that the room was silent. Sora and Riku were watching from the small couch, Sora looked worried and Riku looked hopeful. Mom had stood up but was still by the television and Cloud was still in the doorway, just watching.

I realized that I was on my own to handle Leon. Fuck.

He stopped right in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine and his face blank. I couldn't help the slight twitch in my fingers as I waited for him to make a move. Finally, after what felt like forever a small smile cracked his poker face and he suddenly had me in a head lock and was rubbing his knuckles ferociously against my scalp.

"You little shit." he growled as he continued to assault my scalp.

"Damn it Leon! Stop!" I yelled as I struggled to free my head, and everyone laughed. Finally he released me and wrapped me in his arms, pinning my arms to my side.

"Its good to see ya kid." he said as he squeezed me. I couldn't help laugh a little.

"It's good to see you too Leon." I said as he set me down and ruffled my hair. I smiled and set myself back down on the couch while Leon joined Cloud on the love seat. Mom put in the DVD and we all got settled in for the movie.

As the opening credits started up I looked around at my family and couldn't help feeling that something was missing.

_Dad. _I thought as I leaned into the couch. _I can't believe he's gone and I wasn't even around for him when he needed me to be._ I shook my head and looked to the TV.

_I just have to live with it I guess. _

* * *

><p><em>Leave me reviews or else!<em>

_...we both know that was an empty threat but leave reviews any way!  
><em>


	3. The Trip

**So here is the next chapter! XD I really hope you enjoy this one because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. TeeHee~**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BOYXBOY ACTION...like nothing I have ever written before.**

**You've been warned, proceed with caution.**

Nothing could have prepared me for my fathers funeral the next day. It started out like any normal day, other then the dark cloud floating over us all. I got ready with relative ease.

Black slacks, black button down shirt with a dark blue tie.

I tried to call Namine but she didn't pick up so I went and set in the kitchen to wait for the others. Mom joined me after a little while and we had a cup of coffee before Cloud finally came in, dressed almost exactly like me but with a grey tie.

We headed out together, taking Clouds car and it wasn't until we were stopped at a stop light a little ways down from the funeral home that it hit me.

We were on our way to my fathers funeral. This may seem like a really obvious fact but it was like, up until that point it had never really sunk in.

This was the person who had raised me, held my hand, taught me how to play soccer and baseball, picked me up when I fell, helped me learn how to defend myself from Cloud when he started to pick on me.

And it was then, in the back of my brothers car that I broke down into a sniveling mess. We pulled into a convenience store and Mom got into the back with me before we headed out again.

Mom held me tightly to her cheat as I cried my heart out. She whispered softly in my ear, made me silly promises that I knew were meaningless but still helped me feel better. We pulled into the funeral home and Mom helped me get cleaned up before we got out of the car.

The first of the viewing was much of a blur, I stood next to my mom and Cloud as our friends and family came up to give us their condolences and to welcome me home (with a bit of accusation thrown in of course). I watched as almost all of my old friends came in and filled the large room.

I was getting ready to sit down when a small group of men in black suits came through the doors. I froze as I watched the men split apart to reveal the man standing in the middle, a flash of red was all I needed to turn and try to bolt. Both Cloud and Mom grabbed my arms and held me in place as discreetly as possible as the group approached us, the red head at the lead.

My heart was pounding as he approached us. He was so beautiful, even with the air of danger that surrounded him. His red hair wasn't in his usual spikes, but was pulled back away from his face in a ponytail at the base of his neck with a few spikes around his face. His green eyes were cold and distant, not the warm and caring ones I liked to remember. He was just as tall and skinny as always and being dressed in solid black only helped emphasize it.

I was doomed.

He gave my mother a hug, forcing her to let go of my arm as she hugged him back before he turned to Cloud and shook his hand. Then he turned to me.

I felt his eyes scanning me up and down as I stared away from him, terrified that if I looked at him I would some how lose.

"Roxas." he said, his voice soft and seemed to hold everything that I had missed. I clenched my jaw and looked at him, his eyes were as soft now as his voice. He took a step closer and before I knew what was happening I was wrapped tightly in his arms.

I stood frozen as his sent and the feeling of him overpowered me. "I'm so sorry for your lose." He whispered in my ear as he continued to hug me, despite my lack of response. "But I am so happy to see you." He pulled away and gazed into my face. I had to bite my tongue to keep from lashing out at him.

"Thank you for your condolences, this is a hard time for my family." I said as naturally as possible. "And it is nice to see you too." I added as Mom gave me a small poke. He continued to gaze at me before giving a small nod and stepping back.

"I will be seeing you this evening, correct?" he asked as he seemed to step back into his new and colder skin. I bit my tongue again before answering.

"Yes." I said. He gave a nod.

"I will send a car for you at 6. Is that alright?" he asked, but not like he cared. I ground my teeth together but Cloud gave me a warning pinch.

"Yes, that will be fine." I managed to get out before he turned away and headed to the pew behind the one reserved for our family. Next we were greeted by some of the men that had come in with Axel. I was still in shock as Demyx and Zexion both came up and gave me a hug and a sad smile which I returned half heartedly. My mother led me to our pew as the room grew silent and the preacher took to the podium at the front of the room.

I really couldn't tell you what was said by the preacher...as sad as that might seem...I was completely spaced, not wanting to believe that my father was laying in the open casket at the front of the room. No one would drag me up there to see what lay in that box, I just couldn't do it. So I set and let the strangers words run through one ear and out the other.

Finally he asked if anyone would like to say a few words and Cloud stood and went to the front. I was a little shocked but quickly recovered and felt tears come to my eyes...he wasn't even talking yet. He stood and gazed out at the group of people and the room grew even more silent (if thats even possible) under his gaze.

"My father was a great man." he said, his voice carrying through the silence. "He had many talents and he loved his family with all heart. He worked hard to make sure that we always had the things that we needed and some things that we didn't need, but simply wanted. Even when the cancer had taken away his mobility, he continued to try to run his business from the hospital bed, much to my mothers dismay." here he paused for the few little laughs that gently disrupted the silence. "When we would ask why, he would say 'Because the world doesn't stop spinning simply because something bad has happened to me. There are still bills to pay, and things that must be taken care of.' It was such a profound statement that it let me know that my father never once took for granted his place on this Earth. He knew that he was just one man in a world of billions of men. But to us, he was the One in that billion and weather or not he would have wanted it to, for this one day, all of our worlds have stopped for him. He was a good man, and he will be dearly missed. The world may keep going but there will be a place in our hearts that will be forever labeled for him. Thank you."

I couldn't help the tears that streamed down my face as my brother left the podium and came back to the pew. I felt as if his speech had been to me as much as any one else. _The world doesn't stop spinning for anyone._ I felt that he was just shoving in my face how selfish I had been to just up and leave and expect things to just have stopped here and not gone on, simply because I had left.

...Or maybe I'm a narcissus..

Several other family members went next and said a few words about my dad but I couldn't even began to pay attention to what had been said. I was beyond processing other peoples thoughts and was knee deep and sinking into my own.

Finally, the casket was closed and carried out and Cloud led Mom and I out to the backseat of the hearse were we would be riding to the grave sight.

The ride was a silent one, possibly the most silent car ride I had ever had other then the time Axel and I had gotten into our first big fight...I couldn't help smile a little, I couldn't even remember what the fight had been about. But lord was I pissed at him, we rode the whole ride from school to my house with out a single word spoken between us. When we got to my house I got out of the car, ready to storm off with out a word but he had grabbed my wrist as I had opened the door and kissed my cheek...oh boy that had just pissed me off more and I had stormed inside and started ranting and raving to my father about it...

He had simply told me that Axel was a good kid, and that Axel would fix things with me before I went to bed. After all it was never good to go to sleep while mad at the ones you loved... And he did, I got a phone call later that night, right about the time I had climbed into bed. And at the memory I was crying again.

We arrived at the grave sight and I was completely spaced. I went through the motions of everything but I could not, for the life of me, tell you what had gone on...that was until the casket started its decent into the ground.

That was when I lost it and broke down into a sobbing mess. I was quickly swept away from the grave side by warm hands.

"Shhh, Shh Roxas." A calming voice said as I sobbed into my hands when we had stopped walking. "I know its hard." The voice whispered as arms wrapped around me and pulled me into them. I buried my face into their shoulder and tried to get control over myself but I just couldn't.

I felt like a child, all I wanted was someone to reassure me that it wasn't my Daddy being put into the ground, even if it was lie. I didn't want to think of him that way.

Suddenly I was pulled away by my shoulders and they shook me gently. I looked up and came face to face with calm, comforting green eyes set into the face of my dreams and nightmares. I wanted to be shocked, or angry or anything that he was touching me but I just couldn't sum up the energy.

"I know this is hard for you Roxas." He said as he searched my face. _That's right, he lost his father too...how could I forget..._ "But your Mother needs you now. More then anything else she needs her sons to be her rocks so she can get through this." I nodded and wiped my face as Axel let me go. I took a deep breath and relaxed my shoulders. "Ready?" he asked and I nodded.

He turned and we started back to the grave side but I grabbed his arm and he stopped. He turned to look at me over his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered with out looking directly at him. I saw a small smile on his face.

"You did the same think for me at my dad's funeral. It is the least I can do for you." he said and started walking again. I stood shocked for a moment before I realized that he was right, I had done the exact same thing for him...

The rest of the funeral went smoothly. I stood by my mother and held her hand when she needed me to and offered a calm, controlled face when she looked to me. We left slowly, people drifting away slowly, some staying longer to stare or lay flowers.

Cloud and I led our mother to the car and got her in the front seat. I got into the back and closed my door before anyone could try to talk to me. Cloud was stopped by Leon and was talking to him by the hood of the car.

I watched them talk for a minute but I really couldn't tell what they were talking about, nor did I really care. Shortly after Cloud got into the car and we left.

Mom went straight to bed when we got home, saying she was too tired to try to cook so we were on our own for dinner. I started to the kitchen but Cloud stopped me.

"Come sit with me in the living room." he said, his voice clearly not leaving any room for argument. I sighed and followed him to the big couch.

"Whats up?" I asked as I let myself relax into the comfortable material.

"We need to talk about your visit with Axel tonight." he said, his face blank. I closed my eyes and tried to find some emotion to show but came up empty.

"Alright." I said and opened my eyes just in time to see the shocked look on my brothers face. I just continued to look at him with no emotion.

"Alright? That's it? You're not going to throw a fit?" he asked.

"I am emotionally drained Cloud. If you say we need to talk about the visit then we need to talk. I'm not a child, no matter how much I might act like one at times." I said and set forward.

"Alright then." he said, regaining his composure. "Leon will be the one to pick you up. He volunteered so he can keep an eye on you while you're there. He will stay with you as much as he is allowed, he can protect you from anyone that you might come across, except of course Axel." I just stared at him.

"Is it really that dangerous for me to be going there?" I asked, starting to feel a little worried.

"No, I don't think it is. As long as Axel has you under a 'no touch' status you won't be messed with, but shit happens." Cloud said with an air of doubt. I felt a frown form on my face. "Now, its very important that you do as you are told. Leon will give you a run down of proper edict while your there and it is very important to stick with it." Now I was defiantly starting to feel angry.

"Proper edict?" I asked, my voice full of scorn. "What kind of joke is this?" Cloud gave me a dark look.

"Roxas, this is no joke. Axel might have some kind of interest in you but if you piss him off there is no telling what he'll do." My brother said in a calm voice.

"This is bull shit! It's just Axel! I have no reason to be scared of him unless it involves my emotions!" I said my arms crossed.

"Do you remember Seifer?" he asked. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"That idiot from school that use to pick on me?" I asked. Cloud nodded.

"He was working for Axel at one point a while back. One day while he was hanging around the mansion, Axel came into the room and he didn't bow, as is proper edict...Axel lost it and beat him to death.." I felt the color drain from my face. "Rumor had it that he had messed up a bunch of times and that was just the last straw but either way, it was brutal."

"That's bull shit." I said, trying very hard to not believe it.

"Roxas, you need to do as you are told while you're there. Axel is unpredictable. He might like you but his power is much more important. If you disrespect him, he will hurt you." Cloud said and his eyes were pleading with me to listen. I felt my resolve crack and I slumped into the couch.

"Alright, alright. I'll do as I'm told." I said, my voice flat.

"Thank you." he said. "Like I said, Leon will stay with you up to the point that Axel orders him away. But if you and Axel are alone then you're safe. He is more of himself when he's alone with close friends and family." I nodded but wasn't feeling any safer at this point as I stared at the coffee table.

"What do you do for Axel?" I asked, my voice soft. I felt Cloud go very still.

"I am part of his elite. There are six of us in total." he said, his voice very guarded.

"And what do you six do?" I asked, my voice shaking a little. There was a long pause and a heavy silence filled the air.

"Whatever he tells us." He said, his voice hard. I looked up and met the cold, hard, steel blue eyes of a killer. There was nothing left of my brother in that face, nothing living.

If the eye's were the window to the soul, my brother was screwed. I gulped and looked away, sorry I had asked.

"Who else is the elite?" I asked.

"Leon, Vincent, Riku, Zexion and Demyx." he stood up. "Leon will be here to get you in twenty minutes. I suggest you change into something less formal." he said and then headed toward the kitchen. I set for a moment and just stared down at my hands and tried very hard to not think about the fact that my brother was an assassin for the mafia...

I got up and went to my room and changed into a nice pair of jeans and a black button up shirt with a white undershirt. I left the first few buttons undone and rolled up the sleeves, I put my phone and wallet in my back pockets and grabbed my converse.

I set on the couch again and put my shoes on. A few minutes later the door bell went off. I stood up and went to the hall way were my brother was already greeting Leon. They both turned to me when I closed the door to the living room.

"Hey kid, ready?" Leon asked, giving me a small grin. I nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. He gave me a sad smile and motioned for me to follow him. We all went out to the drive way were a motorcycle was waiting.

"Alright, let me lay some ground rules for visiting the mansion." the brunette said as he turned to face me and Cloud. "First thing is never make eye contact with any one unless you personally know them, there are some real dick wads that hang around the mansion and they take direct eye contact as a sort of challenge. Second, never address Axel by his first name unless you are alone with him, or he gives you out right permission to do so, he is addressed as Mr. DeNarro or Sir. Third, always bow when he enters a room, or upon first approaching him. I know it sounds silly but it is an old custom that everyone takes very seriously." he said.

"This is going to be ridiculous." I muttered, crossing my arms. Leon shrugged and handed me a helmet.

"It might seem that way now, but I assure you, after your first visit you will never think any of the rules are ridiculous again." he said, his face very serious. "Also one more thing, its not really a rule but it is something to keep in mind. If you happen to have the misfortune of running into Larxene, do not engage her in any way." I froze in the middle of putting on my helmet.

It had never accrued to me that I would be meeting the bitch that stole Axel from me. Silly, huh? But true, it just hadn't crossed my mind. Cloud touched my shoulder and I looked back to him.

"She isn't someone to mess with Rox, she's just as dangerous as Axel. In fact, she is probably the biggest threat in that mansion to your well being. She is the only one who doesn't obey Axel." he said, his eyes once again pleading with me. I just nodded and pulled the helmet on.

"I'll be careful, and I'll obey the rules." I said. Leon got onto the bike and I slid on behind him. Cloud came up and kissed Leon's cheek.

"Take care of him." I heard him whisper. Leon nodded before the engine roared to life and we were speeding off.

It took a while to get to Axel's place because of the traffic but lucky Leon was skillful at weaving in and out of cars. Not.

When we exited the free way I felt my body relax and I let up on my death grip on Leon's waist. We took a right at the light and entered a very luxurious neighborhood. We took several more turns until we arrived at a set of huge iron gates. Leon punched some numbers into a panel and the gates started to slide open.

"Remember the rules." he said over his shoulder and I gave a nod. We went through the gate and after traveling up the longest drive way I have ever been on, the house came into view...well the mansion.

I would try to describe it but...well just imagine the biggest house you've ever seen...and double that. It was almost a palace! Leon pulled into a side building that was a 8 car garage and parked the bike next to several other bikes.

I handed him his helmet as I looked around at the multiple cars, trucks, SUV's, and other random assortment of vehicles in amazement.

"This place is huge!" I said turning back to Leon. He gave me a smirk and motioned for me to follow him.

"You have no idea. Stick with me, it's incredibly easy to get lost." he said as he led me to a door. "Remember the rules." he said again before opening the door for me. I stepped into a short hallway, from what I could see, the kitchen was to our right but Leon led me to the left. We went through another door and now we were in the main entrance to the house. It was spectacular, there was a huge stair case in the center, it branched into two sections, one going left and the other right. A large chandelier hung directly above the stairs, casting its crystal light all around.

There were several people hanging around in a small sitting area through a pair of double doors right across from were Leon and I had entered. I let my eyes roam over them but quickly went back to observing the room.

"Hey Leon! Come play!" one of the guys called out when they noticed Leon.

"Maybe later Cyon." Leon said as he led me to the stair case. "Gotta go see Mr. DeNarro." This statement was followed by several grunts and head nods. We ascended the steps and took the branch to the left and headed down a wide hallway with a door in the wall every few feet. A door opened to our right just as we were passing it and I found myself staring into brown eyes. I quickly looked away and stepped away from the man.

"Hello Leon." the man said in a smooth, quiet voice. "Who might this be?"

"Hey Vincent." Leon said. "This is Roxas, Roxas you can trust this guy. He's not one of the idiots." I looked up at that and examined the man. He was very tall and had long raven black hair that fell around his shoulders. He was dressed in solid black with a red head band holding his hair away from his face. He was quiet handsome.

"Hello Roxas." Vincent said extending his hand to me. "My name is Vincent." I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Vincent." I said as I eyed him warily. _I wonder if he's the same Vincent that Cloud mentioned was in the Elite?_

"Pleasure is all mine." he said before turning back to Leon. "I've been given a mission that I might be needing your help on." Leon gave a nod.

"Just let me know what ya need. I gotta get him to Axel right now and then get him home." he said. "I'll give you a call later."

"Very well then." the raven haired man said. "It was nice meeting you." he said to me before he took my hand and kissed the back of it. I felt myself blush but couldn't stop it.

"Yo..you too." I said. He smirked and released my hand and headed back the way Leon and I had come from.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Vincent flirt before." Leon said, a dazed look on his face. He shook his head. "Kinda creepy." he said, flashing me a smile. I let out a nervous laugh and we headed down the hall again. Leon stopped at a door about a third of the way down and raised his hand to knock when the sound of breaking glass came from inside the room, followed by shouts.

Suddenly I was shoved against the wall to the right of the door and Leon had a gun out, but before he could move to the door it flew open. Leon took a step and put himself between me and who ever was coming out of the door.

"FUCK YOU!" A women screamed. I peaked around Leon's arm just in time to see a really pissed off blond women come storming out of the door. "YOU'RE FUCKING USELESS!" she screamed, throwing her arms in the air. Axel appeared in the door way, his body language clearly saying he was pissed.

"Please refrain from screaming." he said, his voice calm but on the edge. She turned around and slapped him hard, across the face. He kept his face turned away from her.

"You can't do this to me!" she yelled. "You have no proof!" And faster then I could process Axel had her by her shirt and slammed her into the opposite wall.

"Proof? What proof you whore! I saw it with my own eyes." he seethed, his face inches from hers. "And let me warn you one more time Larxene, if I catch you again, I will have you killed. Am. I. Clear?" he asked. She struggled against him for a moment before he threw her to the ground. "Get out of my site." he hissed. She stood and gave him the finger before storming off down the hall.

Leon put his gun away but stayed in front of me, blocking me from view. Axel was glaring after his wife and caught site of Leon out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing here Leon?" he asked, his voice still a low growl. Leon gave a bow and stepped to the side, revealing me. I just stood there and stared at the red head, my back still pressed up agains the wall. He seemed shocked at first before he seemed to come to himself again. "I'm so sorry you had to see that Roxas." he said, rubbing his forehead.

"That's...that's alright Mr. DeNarro." I said, stuttering around the sentence and gave a hasty bow. Axel gave a small, tired smile.

"Call me Axel, Roxas." he said as he went to the door. "Leon, you can go. I will call you when we are finished." Leon gave anther bow and patted my shoulder before heading off down the hallway. I watched him go for a moment before turning back to the red head. "Shall we?" he asked, motioning me into the room.

"Thank you." I said as I went into the room. The room was set up as an office, with a large wooden desk set in front of a huge window that overlooked a court yard of some type. The rest of the walls were covered in book shelfs. Two sofas were set in the middle of the room with a coffee table between them. Axel closed the door behind us and went to the desk.

"Please have a seat on the sofa's" Axel said as he shuffled around his desk. I set down and tried to relax but my pulse was pounding so loud I though I would go deaf. "Would you like a drink?" he asked.

"Water would be nice." I said as I crossed my arms. He came around the sofa and handed me a bottle water before taking a seat across from me on the other sofa. He was wearing black pants and a dark green silk shirt completely unbuttoned to reveal a black muscle shirt. I took a drink from my water and then set it on the table between us before looking over to him.

"Where shall we start?" He asked as he leaned back into the couch, his long legs crossed and his left arm draped along the back of the couch.

"How about with why you didn't tell my family why I left?" I said, my voice just slightly angry. The red head gave a shrug.

"At first I wasn't even sure as to why you left. I didn't see our argument as any reason for you to leave. And later when Sora confirmed that it was the reason, I asked him not to tell because if you hadn't told your family then I figured it was something you didn't want them to know." he said, his voice oh so reasonable. I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"So I just up and left? You never once thought that maybe your 'proposal' ripped my heart out and stomped on it?" I asked, my voice full of disbelief. Some emotion flashed across his face but was gone before I could process it.

"My proposal was for both of our best interest." he said, his voice going a little angry now as well. I rolled my eyes and set back into the couch.

"Oh please." I said. "It was simply your way of telling me I wasn't good enough for you." At my words, his face finally did fill with anger and he set forward.

"Bull shit! I was offering to take care of you for the rest of your life! I couldn't get out of the engagement but I didn't want to lose you." he seethed. I felt my heart tug a little at his words but ignored it.

"It doesn't matter Axel. It's in the past, we both made our decisions and now we are living with the consequences." I said before taking another drink of the water. I felt his eyes on me and looked over to find him staring at me. I met his stare with my own and we set like that for a moment, just looking at one another.

"Are you going back to London?" he asked, his voice empty.

"That is the plan. This place doesn't have anything for me." I said, never breaking the eye contact.

"My proposal still stands." he said, his eyes holding me hostage and his words rendering me speechless. "There is nothing in the world that I think about more then you. Even after five years my heart aches at the thought of you leaving." I stood up and walked away from the couches, my back to him. My face was hot with my emotions as I tried to get myself under control. I heard him get up from the couch. I looked over and watched him walk over to me, frozen to the spot (with fear or anticipation I really couldn't say.) He stopped just in front of me, his green eyes gazing straight through me.

"Please Roxas." he whispered as he gently cupped my face in his hand. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand, my body quick to betray me. I opened my eyes and gazed into green from inches away.

"Axel I can't do this..." I said as I watched him lean closer but I made no move to get away.

"Just one kiss Roxas." he whispered, his lips a breath away from mine. I felt my resolve melt away as soon as his lips brushed mine and then an explosion of need broke out over my skin.

My arms went to his neck at the same time that his wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him, our bodies pressed together. I was overwhelmed with the feel of him against me and the feel of his lips on mine.

And nothing could get to me, not my thoughts...not the regrets that would follow tomorrow..

His hand went to my neck, tilting my head back more as our tongues found each other and battled for dominance. I couldn't help the little noise that slipped out of me as his hand slipped under my shirt and touched my bare skin. He growled a little and the kiss became more intense.

I broke away for air and he quickly moved to my neck. My head was spinning, I wouldn't have been able to tell you my own name at that point. Axel pulled away and stared into my eyes again.

"All you have to do is say stop and I will leave you alone." he whispered. I swallowed rather loudly as I gazed up at him and I realized I was screwed.

I would do anything this man asked of me.

He saw the answer in my face and he quickly kissed me again before taking my wrist and leading me out of the office and further down the hallway.

I am weak, pathetic, and absolutely helpless to the man in front of me. He lead me through a door that had another stair case and up we went, me almost having to run to keep up with him. We came to another hallway and went down to the third door on the left, he threw it open and slammed it closed behind us.

His silk green shirt was the first thing to go as soon as the door shut. Then my black shirt, button's sent flying as his hands tore it off me, our mouths connected again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me, my legs going around his waist as I kissed and bit at his neck and shoulders.

He carried me across the room, both of us losing are undershirts before I was tossed onto a feathery soft bed. I lay and watch him as he slowly undid his pants, his eyes on me. He slid them down, along with his underwear and then let them fall to the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair and I let my eyes drink in his completely naked body as I quickly removed my own pants and underwear.

"God damn I can't believe what you still do to me." he said as he got onto the bed and crawled to me, his eyes burning with every emotion from desire to love. As soon as he got to me I pressed my mouth to his and ran my hands over his chest and down his stomach, savoring the feeling of him shuddering under my touch.

His lips found my neck and my arms went around his neck as he attacked the tender flesh, then with out warning his body was pressed to mine and I let out a load moan as he moved his hips slightly, rubbing our hard erections together between us.

"Moan for me Roxas." he breathed into my ear as he used his hips to grind our lower bodies together. I gasped and let out another moan.

"Axel" I breathed as he thrust against me again, my body arching toward him.

"Oh how I've missed you." he purred in my ear, nipping at it. He trailed kisses from my ear to my neck and slowly started down my chest. I laced my fingers in his hair as he got to my abdomen and started licking down the small trail of hair there. He wrapped his hand around the base of my cock, he looked up at me, a smirk on his face as I squirmed, before he lowered himself down and slowly let my erection slip between his lips.

My fingers left his hair to tangle in the sheets underneath me as the pleasure took me. Pleasure I hadn't felt in so long. I watched as red spikes bobbed up and down, the warmth driving me to the edge, over and over.

Suddenly his lips were pressed to mine and his hands lifted my hips from the bed as he positioned himself. I bit my lip and moaned as his erection entered me.

"Roxas." He panted. "God, your so tight." he moaned as he started to pull back out again. He paused once he was fully out and met my hazy eyes. I squirmed a little, trying to press him back to me. "Do you want more?" He purred as he licked my ear. I nodded and ran my fingers down his back.

"Yes damn it!" I started to say but was cut short by him plunging himself back into me. I gasped, my back arching up off the bed, my hands buried in the sheets.

His thrusts came hard and fast, and soon my body was raising to meet his, my own moans as loud as his. He grabbed my shoulders and smashed our lips together before flipping us over, me in his lap. He lifted me by my hips just enough, and slid back inside me.

I threw my head back and moaned as my own weight pressed him into me deeper then before. I stayed still for a moment, letting myself readjust before I lifted myself slowly, his moan filling the room, and then let myself drop back down.

"Fuck Roxas." he moaned and his hands went to my hips and directed me, picking up a rhythm that was going to drive me over that careful, glistening edge.

"Axel!" I gasped as his hand found my erection and the rhythm picked up, my body slamming down into his now. I was so close to the edge. He thrust his hips into me as I was coming down and the pleasure exploded across my body. I threw my head back and moaned as his body arched into mine, his own loud moan filling the room as I felt him release deep inside me. I lifted my self off of him and let myself collapse next to him on the bed. He immediately wrapped me in his arms and pulled me against him, his breathing still heavy.

I could feel my brain trying to catch up with me, trying to make me regret but I pushed it away and buried myself in his chest and intertwined our legs. He stroked my hair gently and I felt my eyes start to drift shut. (Despite needing to take a shower...)

"I have missed you so much." he whispered as he kissed my forehead. I felt a small smile tug at my lips but couldn't help the voice of doubt.

_Then why didn't you come for me?_

"I've missed you too." I whispered back, my voice groggy. He chuckled and I felt it rumble through his chest.

"Go to sleep." he murmured and I felt myself slip into the waiting darkness.

* * *

><p>-Clears throat-<p>

I warned you didn't I? Reviews?

:3


	4. Fire and Gasoline

**For you me dear readers! I love you all!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters mentioned or used in this story. **

* * *

><p>My body felt groggy and sore as I rolled onto my side and tried to fight off the awareness that was threatening to pull me from the best sleep I had had in a long time. I snuggled deeper into the silk sheets and then froze as soon as the silk registered.<p>

_I don't have silk sheets...I've never had silk.._and then the memories came flooding back. Each one like a painful blow to my stomach.

I let my eyes open slowly to the half lit room that I knew belonged to Axel. I slowly rolled over to find a sleeping Axel behind me, his arms stretched out towards me as if I had only just moved away from him. I set up very slowly and slid off the bed, my knees hitting the soft carpet. I stayed there, watching the red head sleep.

He looked so beautiful that it hurt. It hurt to know that I had been so weak to give in too him. It hurt to know that no matter what was said the night before, he would never love me the way I loved him, and it hurt to know that after five years of running it had happened regardless...

I was now his dirty little secret.

I stood shakily to my feet and begun the hunt for my cloths. I found my shirt first, and then my pants. I stood for a moment and tried to process what to do next when a loud banging came from the door on the other side of the large room

"AXEL! AXEL OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" cam a woman's voice. I felt the blood drain from my face and I quickly ran to the opened door that was shedding a little light into the room. I closed the door behind me leaned against it. I was in a huge restroom, complete with spa sized tub.

I stayed very still when I heard another bang on the bedroom door. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ I thought and then I heard the light thump of something close by and I knew Axel was up.

"Roxas, call your brother. He will get you out." came a whispered voice through the door and I bit the back of my hand to keep from screaming at him. At that moment so many emotions were playing through my head that I felt light headed.

"Ok." was all I could whisper back before I stood shakily to my feet and made my way to the other side of the bathroom and down a small hallway that led to the toilet area. I leaned against the wall and pulled out my phone. I hit Clouds name in my contact list and listened to it ring.

"Roxas, what the hell is going on? Leon says he can't find you and that Larxene is rampaging around the house for no apparent reason." his brother said.

"Listen, Cloud I don't have time. I'm in Axel's restroom, just off of his bedroom and Larxene is in his room! I need a way out!" I breathed into the phone in an urgent whisper. I heard Cloud cuss colorfully and the sound of him running and a door slamming.

"Ok, listen close. There are a lot of ways out of the bathroom, we have to have ways of getting Axel out in case of an emergency. Go to the bathtub area and stand in front of the tub." Cloud said, his voice sounding official. I stood up and pulled on my underwear and pants quickly as I made my way back to the tub.

"Ok" I whispered as I pulled my button up shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned and shoved my undershirt into my back pocket.

"Ok, walk to the left and reach under the ledge of the tub that is against the wall, there should be a small handle." I leaned over and felt under the ledge until I felt what could have been a piece of plastic, I pulled down on it and one of the wood panels on the front of the tub clicked open.

"Ok one of the panels opened." I said going to the panel and sliding it opened.

"Alright, just drop down and follow the hallway till you come to a door, there will be a light switch on the left side, turn off the lights and then wait there. Do not go out of that hall way. Vincent will come for you." Cloud said, his voice slightly stressed.

"Alright." I said as I set on the floor and scooted toward the opening.

"What have you been up to dear husband?" Came Larxene's sickening sweet voice from much closer this time causing me to freeze.

"Shit Cloud, she's in the room" I hissed.

"Get in the damn hall way Roxas and close the damn panel! Call me when your safe" he hissed back and the line went dead. I slid my legs through the opening to find that it dropped off almost instantly. I gasped but slid down till my feet touched ground. I let go of the ledge and looked back up through, what now appeared to be a window, looking into the bottom of restroom. I quickly pulled the sliding panel shut just as I heard the restroom door bang open.

"Sleeping, dear wife." he answered back, his voice bland of emotions. "Which, mind you, I was not done doing when you rudely starting banging on my door, don't you have some poor village to terrorize?" came Axel's angry condensing voice through the thin wood. I put my phone into my back pocket and took a shaky breath.

I quickly turned to find myself in a narrow hallway dimly lit by small light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. I made my way down the hall way till I came to the door and the light switch. I turned the light switch off and was plunged into darkness.

I slid to the bottom of the wall, my legs curled under me and let tears stream down my face.

_How low have I fallen that I have to be snuck out so the man that I love's wife doesn't find me? _I set for what felt like an hour but could have only been a short time when I heard the a faint noise at the door. I froze, staying perfectly still, waiting for some sign that it was Vincent.

"Roxas?" came a light whisper through the door. I almost didn't hear it.

"Yes." I breathed back, slowly standing up.

"I am going to push open the door and you are going to walk straight out and stay directly behind me, clutching my coat. Do you understand?" came the soft reply.

"Yes." I whispered back. I heard the door nob click and the door came open and I was momentary blinded by light. I stepped out of the door way and took a few steps till my hand met soft fabric. I squinted my eyes to find a black clad figure. I wrapped my hands in the fabric and he started to walk, me following directly behind me.

We made our way swiftly down the hallway, my hand never leaving his back. We turned a corner and took a flight of stair up and then down another hallway. We were approaching the end of a second hallway when I was suddenly shoved down into a crouching position, my back against a door. Vincent made a quick bow, throwing out his huge coat (almost a cloak) so that it was wide enough at the bottom to hide Roxas from view.

"Vincent! There you are!" Came Larxene's voice and my breath caught in my throat. I watched as Vincent slowly reached back and pointed to the door knob and then turned his attention to the women. I reached up and gently turned the nob, waiting till someone spoke so the click wouldn't be obvious.

"How can I be of service Lady Larxene?" My raven haired hero asked, his voice loud but not suspiciously so. At the same moment he spoke I pushed the door opened slightly to find a pitch black room. I went back to my crouch, waiting for some sign as to when to move.

"I was wondering if you knew who my husband had a meeting with this evening?" she asked, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"I haven't a clue." he said, bowing deeply and sweeping his foot back, pushing the door opened further and at the same moment I rolled into the room and pressed my back against the wall the door was in.

"Alright then Vincent." Larxene said before the sound of retreating foot steps was heard. Roxas glanced up to see Vincent enter the room and then the door shut, blocking out all light. Roxas slowly stood up and pressed his back to the wall.

"Roxas, don't move until I have turned the lights on." Came Vincent's velvety voice from everywhere and no where all at once. "There are many sharp blades in this room." I stayed frozen for a moment and then dim over head lights flickered on and I had to blink to adjust my eyes. I almost wish I hadn't.

The walls were covered in all sorts of blades...no not just blades, weapons in general. There was a large bed in the center of the room along with a large set up of computers on the right hand wall. Vincent was standing next to the computers, examining one of the monitor's.

I walked over to him and tried to see what he was looking at but it just looked like a bunch of lines to me.

"We have to get you hidden, if Larxene is suspicious and asking questions then she'll send Marluxia soon." The raven haired man said and swept to the other side of the room before I could ask who Marluxia was. He pulled open one of the three doors along the wall. I followed him over but froze when a knock came to the door. Vincent grabbed my shoulders and shoved me in the closet, my back against the wall to the left of the door. "Stay right here." he said, his strange red eyes gazing into mine. "Do not move from this spot, there are even more sharp blades in this space, and they are not placed on the walls for decoration. Do not move, do not sit. Stay right where I put you." he said and I nodded, my voice failing me. He nodded and closed the closet door and I was once again plunged into darkness.

I let out a small sigh and stayed very still against my wall and closed my eyes, letting my ears take over.

I heard the door to the bed room open.

"Hello Marluxia." came Vincent's smooth voice from further into the room.

"Why hello Vincent, how are you this fine morning?" came another voice, this one much more feminine then Vincent.

"I would be much better if I could get back to bed. What can I do for you?" Vincent asked. Light foot steps came further into the room and Roxas felt his heart pick up speed.

"Well Larxene wants to know if you have any idea who your _master_ has been meeting with this evening?" he asked, his voice sounding matter of fact.

"As I have told your _mistress_ I have no idea who Axel has been meeting with. I am not his secretary or his main body guard. I am not privileged to all of this information." came Vincent, cool, yet slightly rude reply. The light foot steps came closer to the closet and Roxas placed a hand over his mouth to keep silent.

"I know, but Larxene thought that maybe you would talk to me, you know, _servant _to _servant_." he said, his voice heavy on the sarcasm. Vincent let out a snort.

"Well we both know that is a load of crap, so if you would be so kind as to leave?" he asked, his voice losing it's politeness all together.

"Sure, but first I was wondering if I could borrow your bow blade? I've been eyeing it for a while and I think the assignment I was just given would be the perfect time to try it out." came the feminine voice from much, much to close. I heard a hand touch the door knob and I clamped my hand over my mouth. _Shit shit shit! _

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

I flinched back and my arm brushed something sharp. A low chuckle came from the other side of the door. I let out a small gasped and clutched my arm with my hand.

"Alright, a guy can take a hint. I'll take my leave then." came the feminine voice and soft foot steps fading away from the door. I looked back to the door and saw three narrow points of light now in the door. I reached out and touched one, only to with draw my hand with a light hiss. They were blades.

I closed my eyes again and felt the now bleeding wound on my right arm. It didn't feel to deep but it was bleeding a lot. The sound of the door shutting and then the almost undetectable foot steps were the only warning as the door was thrown open and Vincent was staring down at me.

"Come on, lets clean the wound." he said in his smooth voice. He set me down on his bed and went into another door, presumably the restroom. He returned shortly after with his arms full of medical supplies. He set the supplies down on the bed side table and removed his coat. Underneath he was wearing black slacks and...well that was it really. I felt my cheeks heat up as he set next to me on the bed.

"Remove your shirt so I can see the wound" he said, his voice perfectly calm. I slid my arms out of the shirt and let it fall to the bed. He took my arm into his hands and examined the wound. "You are very lucky this is rather shallow. It could have severed your muscles." he said as he took a cloth and bottle of clear liquid from the bed side table.

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't expected the door to be ransacked with throwing knifes, caught me off guard." I mumbled as he pressed the now wet cloth to my arm. I hissed a little at the stinging sensation in my arm but didn't flinch away.

"Hmm, yes I can see that. Sorry, I was more worried about Marluxia finding you then anything else." he said as he cleaned the wound. Silence fell as he put a few small butterfly bandaids on the cut and then lifted my arm and wrapped it in bandages. "Here," he said, handing me a small bandaid. I looked at him questioningly. "For the cut on your finger." he said as he cleaned up the supplies. I looked down at my finger in shock and realized that it was indeed bleeding. I pressed it into my jeans and then wrapped the bandaid around it.

"Also, you need to call your brother. He is going to meet us at the back drive way. Normally I would wait for Axel to give the okay for you to leave the property but Cloud is insisting on you leaving now." he said in his soft, monotone voice.

I felt my heart hit my stomach at his words but I stayed still, the words frozen on my lips. I had to ask. He was looking right at me. He knew I had to ask.

"Do..." I licked my lips. "Do you do this often? Sneak out Axel's lovers, I mean." I said, my voice barely shaking. He stared at me for a moment longer, his depth-less red eyes simply staring, no judgements, no hate, no like.

"No, Axle does not have lovers." he said, standing and going to the restroom. "Normally, the people I am helping leave are simply those that Axel downs not wish his wife to know about. Simply for business purposes." he said from the restroom, his voice carrying in a strange way, though he never raised his voice. I felt my heart relax at that but shook my head.

_Doesn't matter, I won't be making the same mistake twice._ I told myself as I pulled my shirt back on and pulled out my phone. Cloud answered on the first ring.

"Fuck Roxas! What the hell is taking so long?" he hissed into the phone. Roxas couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips at the worry in his brothers voice.

"Sorry..uh Marluxia..? I think that was his name, was poking around but everything is good now." I said. "

"Alright let me talk to Vincent." my brother said. I handed the phone to Vincent who gave a small bow before taking the phone from me.

"Cloud." Vincent said and then paused. "Yes...yes I understand...I do not agree with removing him before Axel gives the clear, but seeing as he is your brother I will allow it...yes...I will have him there...goodbye." he handed the phone back to me and I slid it into my back pocket. Vincent grabbed a black muscle shirt and slipped it on, then, what I thought was a belt...but turned out to be a sheath for a small...well...sword really...went over the undershirt and then a black leather jacket went over that. He pulled out the blade and examined it before re sheathing it.

"Alright, we are going to make our way back down stairs. Once we get out of the residential part of the house and into the business we will meet Leon and he will take you to Cloud." Vincent said moving to the door and motioning me to stand behind him again. "Move quickly and keep your head down." he said and then flicked out the lights. The door opened and I quickly followed him out into the hallway.

We flew down the hallway at a fast jog, Vincent almost as silent as a shadow in font of me. We came to the end and flew down the first flight of steps and into another long hall. Here Vincent grabbed me and pulled me under the stairs, just as a pair of burley looking men walked by. We waited for a moment before he pulled me up again and we ran for the next set of stairs.

After what felt like endless flights of stairs and hallways we finally came to the front entrance that I recognized from the day before. We came down the stairs and Vincent took a right into the small room were the men had been playing cards the day before.

Leon materialized out of the darkness and took me by the arm, making me flinch.

"Thank you Vincent, we owe you one." Leon said, Vincent just gave a nod before slipping out of the room and back up the steps. Leon paused for a moment and then glanced around the corner, never letting go of my arm. "We are going to walk, quickly and quietly to the kitchen and then out the back doors, then we will sprint for the back drive way were Cloud is waiting." I nodded and he pulled me out of the room and into the entrance hall. We walked quickly, Leon never once letting go of my arm, toward the kitchen area.

"We only have a few minutes at best, before Vincent goes to Axel." he mumbled as we finally made it to the kitchen.

"What?" I hissed, tripping over my feet. "Why would he do that?" I asked as Leon paused at the door and glanced out over the yard.

"Because Vincent is as loyal as they come and if he thinks that he has crossed Axel in any way then he will immediately report what has happened. Our only hope is that if Larxene is with him then Vincent won't be able to tell him." He said and then pushed the backdoor opened and pulled me out behind him, softly closing the door. "Ready?" he asked, glancing around again. "Stick to the tree's and follow me." he said and I nodded. "Go" he hissed and took off at a full sprint toward the trees. I easily followed trying to make as little noise as he was but failing miserably. We made it into the trees and thats when I started having trouble keeping up.

"Damn it Leon!" I hissed but just as I was about to yell at him I saw him stop a short distance up a head. I caught up to him to find Cloud waiting on a motorcycle. Leon grabbed me and placed me on the bike and shoved a helmet in my hands.

"Go! Hurry up!" he hissed as Cloud kicked the bike to life and I pulled the helmet on. We sped out of the gravel drive way and I clutched at my brothers waist. We made quick time getting back to house, weaving in and out of traffic. I slid off the bike and pulled off the helmet, a wave of relief crashing over me as my feet touched the pavement. I turned to give Cloud back his helmet only to find him glaring at me.

"What the hell were you thinking Roxas?" he hissed as he got off the bike and took the helmet from me. I looked away from him, too embarrassed to say anything. "Do you have any idea the amount of trouble you have just put me and Leon into? I thought this is why you left damn it?"

"I'm sorry Cloud." I whispered. "I know its no excuse and you'll probably just laugh but...I can't tell him no. Even after all this time I love him so much. It kills me that he doesn't feel the same way...but last night.." I felt my face heat up at the thought. "Last night it was almost like he did.." I whispered, my arms wrapped tightly around myself. Cloud sighed and rubbed his face.

"Leon was right." he mumbled as he looked skyward, his arms crossed over his chest.

"About what?" I asked, my voice going defensive and my own arms crossing over my chest. Cloud looked at me, his blue eyes soft in what looked like pity.

"You and Axel are like gasoline and fire." he said, his smile sad. "He wants you more then anything in the wold but he doesn't need you. When he finally gets you, everyone around him is in danger of the explosion. And he is everything to you, what you fear, what you love, but all he'll ever do is burn you up till there is nothing left but vapors." I stared at Cloud for what felt like several minutes, not saying anything, just thinking about what he was saying and trying to deny it.

"I don't want to get burnt" I whispered, tears leaking down my face. My arms were no longer crossed but wrapped tightly around myself, as if I could keep myself from falling to pieces. Cloud took the few steps that separated us and wrapped his arms around me.

"Then don't play with fire Rox." he whispered back. An abrupt bitter laugh left my lips.

"I am gasoline Cloud. I may not have a choice." I said. Cloud squeezed me, his body hunched over mine.

"You're right, I know you're right, but its not what I want for my little brother." he said as he pulled away and gazed down at me. "You need to go back to London." he said.

My stomach dropped as I gazed at him, my jaw clenched. _Namine...what have I done?_ I shook my head and stepped back from him.

"I don't know if I can go back." I said, my arms around myself once again.

"Don't say that Roxas!" Cloud said, his face pained. "You _can_ go back! You have a life, a job, a _girlfriend_. You had everything you need!" I shook my head again.

"I was a ghost of my self in London, I was on autopilot. I was in a relationship with a beautiful women who loved me but I could not return her feelings. My job was pointless, I drew side characters for a video game company that most of the time didn't even make it into the final video game. I was useless there." I said, my eyes gazing at the sky that was slowly getting brighter and brighter as the sun pulled itself up over the horizon.

"And you think that staying here is better for you? Do you think here your life will suddenly have some new purpose?" Cloud asked, his voice trying to sound reasonable. I felt the laughter bubbling up in my chest before it spilled out of my lips and I doubled over as it racked through me. I finally got myself under control and stood, wiping my eyes. Cloud was staring at me like I had lost my mind but I just gave him a soft smile.

"Purpose?" I asked as I smiled at my brother. "I am _gasoline _to Axel's fire Cloud. That is really all the purpose I need."

"Roxas, this isn't going to end well. He is going to hurt you." Cloud said, taking a step toward me. I smiled and turned to the house.

"Until there is nothing left but vapors." I whispered, a sad smile on my lips as I crossed the yard. I got to the porch before Cloud caught up with me and grabbed my wrist. I turned around to face him to find his face filled with worry.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I smiled and patted his hand.

"To take a shower. I am covered in body fluids." I said still smiling but I knew it wasn't reaching my eyes. Cloud let me go reluctantly.

"Let me know if you need help redressing your wounds." he said. I nodded and went inside. Now that the adrenaline was fading the soreness and pain was starting to set in. I made my way to my room and got some clean cloths. I got into the restroom and closed the door...

I pressed my back to the door and slid to the floor. My eyes shut and small helpless noises came from my lips but my face was surprisingly dry. I hadn't lied to my brother, I wasn't going to be able to go back to London. London held nothing for me, not after last night.

No matter how many times I reminded myself that it didn't mean anything to Axel, it still meant everything to me. I couldn't go back to the empty, shell of a life that I had built around myself in London. Not after I was reminded what it felt like to be full again.

"Explosion's be damned." I mumbled and stood, pulling myself up with the edge of the sink. "I don't care if I get burned up till nothings left." I said as I looked at myself in the round mirror above the sink. "Fire take me." I whispered as I watched my eyes fill with one emotion after another.

Determination. _He will love me like I love him._

Fear. _Hurting Namine and the danger I will pose to my family._

Love. _He can have me, all of me till I am vapor in the wind._

Pride. _He __**wants**__ me. __**Needs**__ me. I am the gasoline to his fire._

* * *

><p><strong>So I know its not as long as some of the others but I really wanted to end it there.<strong>

**REVIEW! XD**


	5. Threats or Promises?

**On to the next installment of the exciting new drama! Lol, no but really...drama...**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Poo, right?**

* * *

><p>The next day I woke bright and early, determined to get my day started on the right note. I took a long shower and then got dressed before grabbing my phone and laptop bag. I headed for the kitchen and set at the kitchen table, setting up my laptop before picking up my cell.<p>

I had made up my mind and now it was time to act.

I called Namine first, knowing it was going to probably be the worst. She picked up after a few rings.

"Hello Roxas." she said, her voice sounded normal but I wasn't fooled.

"Hi Nam," I said and couldn't help the slight quiver. There was a pause and I heard her sigh.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, her voice softer now then before. It was my turn to sigh.

"Better then I thought I would." I said, careful to keep my voice mild.

"How did your talk with Axel go?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be coming back to London to get my things and sale the apartment and then I am coming home." I said, my voice firm but slightly shaking. For several minutes she didn't say anything, her gentle breathing the only noise on the other end of the line.

"If that's what you think is best." she finally said, her voice thick with emotions. "I hope he treats you well this time around." I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands.

"I'm more worried about how I'm going to treat him..." I whispered back. "I'll be flying in tomorrow. I have to wait till after we read my fathers will but then I'll be on the first plane out." I said.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" she asked, her voice casual again but with an edge. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"No Nam, not unless you know anyone looking for furniture." I said.

"I'll ask around. I'll call you if I hear anything." she said.

"Alright, thanks Namine." I said. "And I'm sorry." She gave a soft bitter laugh.

"Don't apologize Roxas. We can't help who we love. I'll talk to you tomorrow." she said. We said goodbye and I hung up. I let my head drop into my hands, at I felt like the shityess person in the world. The kitchen door swung open and I looked up to find my mom.

"Oh good morning Roxas!" She said, coming over and kissing the top of my head. "I hope you slept well?" she asked as she moved across the kitchen to the coffee maker.

"Yes I did. Did you?" I asked as I typed in the web address for the airlines and started searching for airline tickets to London.

"Yes," she said as she tinkered around with the coffee maker until the soft gurgling noise and the smell of coffee filled the kitchen. "I slept surprisingly well." she said. After a few moments of silence she came over and set a mug of coffee next to my laptop.

"Thanks," I said and took a tentative sip and clicked on a flight that left at 5 pm tomorrow.

"Your leaving tomorrow?" My mother asked from right behind me. I turned around in my seat to find her staring at me, her eyes filled with a soft sadness.

"Only for a few days. I have to go back to get my things and sale what I can't bring home." I said and watched as her eyes lit with understanding and then joy. She set her mug down and wrapped me tightly in her arms.

"Oh my little boy is coming home to stay!" she gushed as she squeezed me. I chuckled and tried to pry her arms off of me.

"Mom, can't breath." I said and she laughed and let me go. She took a seat at the table next to me and I turned my attention back to the airline tickets.

"And your girlfriend? Is she coming too?" she asked, defiantly on the happy side now. I flinched a little.

"No...she knows why I've decided to stay." I said. Mom took my hand and made me look at her, her soft blue eyes searching mine, a frown on her face.

"She knows about Axel?" she asked. I nodded and squeezed her hand.

"She's known about Axel since they day we met. Us dating was her idea, she said it would help me move on..." I trailed off for a moment and shook my head. "But it didn't." My eyes stunk from unshed tears but I shook them away and went back to my computer.

"So this means we're going to need to go apartment shopping and get you some new furniture, since I'm sure its much to expensive to bring what you have in London to the states." she said, after a moment of silence, babbling a little.

"Yeah I suppose. And Mom, could we not tell anyone?" I said and she gave me a strange look. "I just don't want Axel to know that I'm coming home for good just yet." She gave a small chuckle and did a pretend lock on her lips. "Thanks Mom." I said and then hit the buy button and bought the tickets. Mom got up and went to start breakfast.

"Cloud should be here soon, he said he would stop by this morning before work so he could talk to you about yesterday." Mom said as she opened the fridge and pulled out the eggs and milk.

"I thought he already talked to me about it." I said as I started a new game of solitaire on my computer. Just then we heard the front door open and close. I sighed and crossed my legs up on the chair with me just as Cloud came in the kitchen.

"Good morning dear." Mom said as she handed Cloud a cup of coffee, he kissed her cheek and took a seat at the table with me. I picked up my own mug and took a drink and made a move on the card game.

"So when are you going back?" Cloud asked.

"My flight leaves tomorrow at five." I said, not looking up from the computer. When Cloud didn't answer right away I looked up to find him staring at me, his mouth slightly opened in shock. "Why are you shocked, I thought this is what you wanted? You told me I needed to go back, and so I am." I said. He closed his mouth and glanced over to Mom but she was busy with breakfast.

"This is what I wanted...I just thought you were dead set on staying..." he said as he took a sip of coffee. I shrugged.

"When your right, your right." I mumbled. I felt terrible for lying to my brother but if he knew the truth and Axel asked him directly he would have to tell him. Cloud set back in his chair.

"Well...I guess thats that then." he said and stood, taking his cup with him. "I guess I'll be headed into work now." He gave Mom a hug as he went back out the door. Mom came over and set a plate of eggs beside me and kissed my forehead.

"I hate you lying to your brother." she said as she hugged my head to her chest. I sighed and hugged her back.

"I do too but now he can claim ignorance if Axel asks him directly." I said as I let go and she went back to get herself a plate.

We ate breakfast and then I helped Mom clean up the kitchen. I was drying the last pan when my cell rang. I dried my hands and grabbed it off the table and saw a local number flashing across the screen. My heart was in my throat as I hit accept.

"Hello?" I said, sitting down back at my laptop. For a moment there wasn't a response and I was about to hang up...

"Cloud tells me your leaving. Tomorrow." His voice was a deep growl that sent shivers down my spine. I gulped but managed to keep my voice level.

"Did you really expect me to stay?" I asked and he growled.

"Yes, that is exactly what I expected."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he snapped.

"Why should I stay." I asked, my voice snapping right back.

"Because I said so." he growled and I laughed, rolling my eyes. Just then the door to the kitchen opened and someone came in but I ignored it for the moment.

"Whatever Axel, say what you want but I'm leaving tomorrow. Plane leaves at 5." I said and hung up the phone. A small gasp came from the door way, making me finally turn to see who was in the kitchen with me. Sora and Riku were standing just inside the kitchen door. Sora face was blank but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I stood up and walked toward him.

"Sora.." I started to say but he turned and left through the door. "Sora!" I called out as I went for the door. I went to push past Riku but he grabbed my arm.

"Don't you think you've caused enough problems?" he asked, his voice cold. I glared at him and pulled free of his hand.

"Fuck off Riku." I snarled in his face and pushed him out of my way. He grabbed my arm again and I turned ready to scream at him when I saw his fist coming for my face. I managed to move but not enough, his fist collided with my jaw and I stumbled back into the door.

I clutched my jaw for a moment before I stood and spit on the ground.

"I can't wait to see Axel tomorrow." I said and watch Riku's face go pale before I turned and went out the door. I found Sora in the living room with Mom. "Sora!" I said, coming around the couch. The brunette's face was a mask of calm still. I set next to him on the couch.

"Sor, I'm only leaving for a few days." I said, my voice soft in case Riku came into the room. "I'm going back to settle out my things there and then I'm coming home. For good." I said. He looked at me for a moment before a huge grin split his face and he threw his arms around me.

"Oh Roxas! I was so afraid you were leaving us again!" he said and I chuckled but shushed him.

"Shh, I don't want Axel to know. The only two people who know are you and my mom." I said as I pried his arms off me. He frowned a little at that.

"But you'll tell him right?" he asked. "Before you leave?" I smiled and nodded but flinched as a sharp pain came to my jaw. Sora seemed to noticed and took my chin in his hand and turned my head so he could see my jaw. "Did Riku hit you?" He asked, his eyes on fire with some dark emotion. I chuckled nervously as my mom got up and looked at my jaw as well.

"Yeah, he was pretty pissed." I said

"Oh sweetie, let me go get you some ice for that." Mom said and headed for the kitchen. Sora stood up to follow her, his face set in worried lines. I grabbed his arm, slightly worried.

"Sora, its no big deal." I said, "I'm fine."

"I know Rox, the problem is..." he bit his lip and looked to the kitchen door. "The problem is..what will Axel do when he finds out?"

"It's no big deal Sora. I'll just tell him it was a miss understanding." I said, trying to calm my cousin. Just then Mom and Riku came back into the room. Mom came over and handed me the ice pack and I placed it against my jaw. Riku walked over, his face carefully blank, but before he could get much closer Sora reared back and slapped him across the face.

Riku stayed frozen, his face turned away from Sora. I stood and moved slightly closer in case I had to stop my cousin from beating the crap out of his boyfriend.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he said, his voice even. "When Axel see's the mark on Roxas's face he is going to be PISSED!" Sora said, screaming the last word. Riku didn't move.

"I'll tell him it was an accident." I said, my voice hesitant. Riku looked at me like he had never seen me before. I blushed a little. "Its not the best excuse but I'm not going to tell him you hit me Riku." Riku seemed to be shocked into speechlessness. Sora turned around and gave me a tight hug.

"Thanks Rox." he said before turning back to his boyfriend. "Let's go Riku, before you manage to cause any more trouble. I'll see you tomorrow Roxas, Bye Auntie." Sora said as he led Riku out of the living room. I relaxed into the couch and gently pressed the ice to my jaw. Mom set beside me and moved my hand.

"Oh dear Rox, that's going to be a nasty bruise." she said, her eyebrows drawn together. I groaned and sank back into couch.

"Great, just great." I said as I pressed the ice to my face again. The rest of the day was spent on the couch flipping through the T.v. and holding ice to my face. Mom came in later that evening and set beside me.

"Cloud and Leon are coming over to have dinner with us." she said as she checked my face again, frowning. "The swelling has gone down a little but it is defiantly starting to bruise. You want to take some ibuprofen?" she asked. I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. I took the pills and set at the dinning table while she started cooking. I started up my laptop and opened a game of solitaire again. "Also, Axel is joining us." Mom said from the stove, her voice perfectly nonchalant.

"What?" I asked, my heart in my throat. Mom turned around, a wooden spoon pointed at me threateningly.

"Yes, he is joining us for dinner and you will be civil! He asked and I was not going to tell him no." she said, her voice dangerously low. I dropped my head into my hands for a moment before standing and leaving the kitchen. I burst into the living room to find Leon and Cloud coming through the front door.

"Hey Rox." Cloud started to say but I stormed past him. "Guess Mom told you..." he said and I responded by slamming my bedroom door. I threw myself onto my bed and groaned a little as my face hit the pillow. _Fuck! I don't want to deal with him yet! How am I suppose to hold out on telling him that I'm staying? And what about the damn bruise?_ A knock came to my door and I rolled onto my back.

"Go away!" I said but the door opened any way. I set up to find Leon closing the door as he came in.

"I said go away Leon." I snapped and pulled my knees up to my chest, my arms around my legs. He pulled my desk chair over and set down in front of me.

"Yeah I heard ya kid." he said with a grin. "What's with the tantrum?"

"I don't want to see him." I mumbled.

"Well your leaving tomorrow and he wants to spend more time with you before you go. And after last night I though you would be all sorts of willing to see him again." he said and I felt my cheeks flare in embarrassment. I looked up and glared at him. He frowned and reached out and grabbed my chin. I froze. "What happened to your jaw?" he asked. I pulled away and blushed some more.

"I fell." I mumbled. Leon burst out laughing and I jumped a little.

"I hope you got a better excuse then that for Axel." he said in between laughs. I rolled my eyes.

"I hope so too." came Axel's smooth, dangerous voice from the door way. I flinched a little and looked over to find Axel standing just in side my door. How he opened the door with out me noticing I'm not sure. Leon gave me a wink and then stood slowly and moved to the door, Axel stepped out of his way and then closed the door behind him. I stayed where I was, my arms around my knees.

"Hi." I said, my face partially hidden by my arms. He moved further into the room, his eyes looking around, but not like he was seeing anything, more like he was trying to keep his cool. He came around the bed and set in the chair Leon had been in and finally his eyes met mine. He was wearing dark jeans and a white shirt with a dark leather jacket on over the shirt...I was still in my pajamas. I sighed and leg go of my legs, crossing them instead.

"So what happened to your chin?" he asked, his voice a careful calm as his eyes scanned my face.

"Nothing Axel." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. His eyes left my jaw and met mine.

"That doesn't look like nothing, that looks like a really nasty bruise the size of a fist." he said, his voice losing some of its calm. I shook my head.

"I tripped over the carpet in the living room and fell into the coffee table, ask Cloud." I said, as I looked away from his gaze. He stood up and grabbed my chin. I was forced to meet his eyes and was shocked to find them filled with a soft sadness, not anger.

"You are about to walk out of my life again. The least you could do is tell me the truth." he said, his voice soft and his eyes sincere. And I wasn't fooled, not for one minute. I pushed him away and laughed.

"Axel love that shit might work on a weaker soul but I am immune to your guilt trips. Always have been." I said. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Was worth a shot. So no one hit you?" he asked, one of his eyebrows arched, clearly showing his skepticism of my weak excuse.

"The coffee table. But I don't think you'll get much satisfaction from beating it to death." I said with my own smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if that's what you say happened." he said. "But I will find out, one way or the other."

"There is nothing to find out." I said wanting so badly to stick my tongue out at him. He stared at me for a moment and I knew the joking was over. I saw the switch in his face, he had made up his mind about something. I uncrossed my legs and let my feet touch the ground, preparing myself for whatever would come next.

He took a step toward me and I stood up to meet him. I threw my arms around his neck as he pressed his lips to mine. His arms around my waist were like steel bars keeping me pinned to him. I pulled away from his lips to breath and he pressed our foreheads together. We stood like that in silence for a moment, just our heavy breathing and our pounding hearts filling the silence.

"Why can't you stay for this?" he asked, as he took my hand from around his neck and pressed it to his pounding heart. "Why can't this be enough?" I closed my eyes for a moment and pushed away from him, wanting so bad to tell him that I wasn't leaving...but...not yet.

"Because it wasn't enough for you." I said, my eyes going cold as I stared at him. "Because if I stayed this" I took his hand and pressed it to my chest. "Wouldn't be enough to keep you with me and only me." I watched as the hurt flicked across his face and then was gone, replaced by that beautiful mask that was a stranger to me. His hand fell from my chest just as a soft knock came to the bedroom door.

"Boys, dinner is ready." Mom said, as she poked her head in, her face carefully friendly.

"Of course Mrs. Sky." Axel said. My mom smiled and disappeared out the door again. Axel went to the door and I followed him. I stopped to close the door behind him so I could change but he stopped in the doorway.

"I won't make some blind and irreversible promise and say that if you stay I'll be yours and only yours because that isn't possible." he said over his shoulder and I was frozen by the truth that stung me to my core. _But I am staying._ "But I can promise that if you stay.." and suddenly he turned around and grabbed my hand and pressed it to his chest again, his green eyes boring into mine. "This will be yours and only yours."

I stood stunned in the face of such honest emotion from him as he turned and left the room, my arm dropping back to my side. I slowly closed the door and leaned against it, my hand over my mouth.

_Well if I wasn't staying already I probably would be now._

I quickly changed into light blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt and headed to the kitchen. I came into the kitchen to find Cloud and Leon seated at the table while Axel was helping Mom at the stove.

"Yes, I know." Mom was saying as I took a seat at the table across from Cloud with my back to the two who were currently talking about me.

"It seems so soon, like we just got him back." Axel said to her. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at the table top.

"What happened to your cheek?" Cloud asked and my heart dropped. I knew Axel was glaring at the back of my head. _FUCK_. I put my head in my hands and groaned and the whole room fell silent.

"Yes Roxas, why don't you tell us what happened to your jaw?" Axel said, his voice low. I turned to look at Mom and she just nodded, her eyes worried.

"Fine! There was a misunderstanding between Sora and I. He got upset and Riku hit me." I said, my arms crossed. Clouds eyes went wide and he looked over to Axel. I turned in my seat slowly. Axel was standing by the counter still, but his entire body was ridged. I stood up slowly and moved toward him.

"Riku hit you?" he asked through clenched teeth, his green eyes burning with anger.

"Yes, but ask me what the misunderstanding was about." I said, keeping my voice calm, trying to distract him. He glared at me.

"It doesn't matter, he had no right to lay a hand on you!" he snarled and his hand went into his pocket and he pulled out a cell phone.

"Roxas stop him!" Cloud hissed from behind me. I lunged forward and snatched the phone away from him. He grabbed my arm and I gasped as he yanked me back towards him. His grip on my arm was painful but I managed to drop the phone and slide it away with my foot.

"What the hell?" He growled as he pulled me up to his eye level by my arms.

"I'm coming back, Axel." I said, tears in my eyes from the pain his hands were causing. He shook me a little, not hearing a word I was saying. I glanced over to find Cloud and Leon standing on either side of us, both ready to jump in if need be.

"Axel, you need to listen to what he is saying." Came my mothers voice from the other side of the room. Axel blinked and set me on my feet, his face still incredibly angry.

"Axel, I'm coming back." I said again, my eyes searching his. He blinked again, longer this time and the anger faded from his face. "I'm going to London to sale my things and bring with me what I can and then I'm coming home."

"You said you were leaving" he said.

"I am, but I'm coming back. You didn't ask if I was coming back." I said. Axel chuckled and hugged me to him so quickly I didn't have time to respond, then he was walking toward the table and everyone relaxed.

Thankfully the rest of dinner went smoothly, almost like old times. After we ate we hung around and helped mom with the clean up before going into the living room to watch a movie. Leon and Cloud took the big couch, leaving Axel and I with the love seat. Mom excused herself to her room, giving us all hugs goodnight (surprising Axel). Cloud put on some action movie and Leon hit the lights. I sighed but settled in any way.

I couldn't really tell you what the movie was about. I was much to distracted by the tension that seemed to be radiating from Axel almost as soon as the movie started. Several times I felt his phone vibrate and then watched him check the phone and each time he would frown and then send a message back before looking back to the Tv. Finally after a few more messages he leaned over and pressed his lips to my ear, his arm around my shoulders.

"I have to go." he whispered, his lips brushing along my injured jaw. I just nodded and followed him as he stood. He said a quick goodbye to Leon (Cloud was passed out in his lap) before we left the living room and went into the small foyer. I followed him out onto the porch and glanced to the street to see a sleek black Audi parked just at the end of our walkway.

"Nice car." I said, my hands in my pockets. Axel chuckled and shook his head.

"It's alright." he said as he leaned against the railing of the porch, his eyes on me. "So why did you decide to stay?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" I asked as I stared out over the yard. He chuckled.

"It is what I want, but I know damn well your not staying because of what _I_ want." he said. I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye to find him still just staring at me and sighed.

"I'm staying because I'm tired of living an empty life." I said, my voice soft. I crossed my arms over my chest and finally looked directly at him. "I'm tried of hiding behind things that I _should_ have, just because the things that I _want_ hurt me once."

"And what _should_ you have? And what do you _want_?" he asked, his face perfectly calm. I laughed and leaned against the front door.

"I _should have_ a stable job and a healthy relationship. What I _want_ is you." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. "Possibly the last thing on the earth that I _should have_ is you, but Hades take me if it isn't the only thing I've ever wanted." I whispered as I watched him cross the porch to stand in front of me. I stared up into his green eyes and tried to see beyond them, tried to see if there was anything in there that would tell me no...

Because part of me wanted him too. Part of me wanted him to tell me to go to hell and to never come back, but there wasn't any resistance there.

"You're right." he said, his eyes locked on mine. "I am the worst thing for you. There is a good chance that staying here could put your life in danger and my own life in danger. If I were you I would run from me, far from me and never look back." He reached up and brushed my cheek with his hand.

"I did that once. It didn't work out too well." I said with a small smile. "Also, let me warn you that I am not going to go easy on you." He looked at me, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh?" he asked, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Indeed. I've lived with a broken heart for five years." I said and took a step toward him, putting me up close and personal with him. I stared up into his eyes and let him see in mine how serious I was. "I am not going to just roll over and let you do with me as you please. I am going to push you to edges you didn't even know you had." I said, my eyes glaring into his.

"What, pray-tell, does that mean?" he asked, his eyebrows pulled together and a slight frown on his face.

"It means that I will follow no rule that you won't also follow." I said my smile smug. I took a step back and leaned against the door again. Now he was looking a little angry.

"Like what?" he growled "And tread carefully here Roxas, because if you are implying what I think you are implying people are going to get hurt." His hands were balled into fist at his side.

"The only person who _has_ to get hurt here is you, Axel." I said, giving him a very dark look. He took a few quick steps forward and slammed his hands on either side of my head, his very angry face inches from mine.

"Listen closely Roxas because I will only say this once. I will not share you. I will not tolerate you with anyone else and you are insane if you think I will allow it." he snarled in my face. I just looked at him, my face perfectly calm and I saw it all laid out before me like some kind of glimpse of the future...

Things were going to get painful and complicated very fast...

"But I have to allow you to be with someone else?" I asked, my voice very bland. He pushed away from me and gave a frustrated groan, his hands ripping threw his hair.

"There is nothing I can do about it Roxas!" He snapped as he turned back to me, his eyes flashing.

"Then there is nothing I can do about it either." I said, my arms crossed. I watched as he fought with himself for a moment, one emotion after another chasing each other across his face. Finally after a moment his face went blank.

"Fine. But what I said still stands. If you are going to do this then I suggest you keep it _very_ down low because if I find out who..." a visible shiver ran down his spine and his hands clenched again. "Heads will roll." he hissed and it was my turn to shiver at the dark tone his voice had taken. He turned to walk down the steps but paused and looked at me over his shoulder, his green eyes still dark. "And Roxas, keep in mind. I don't make empty threats." he said before continuing down the steps and toward his car.

I pushed away from the door and stood at the edge of the porch and watched him get into his car.

_Would I really be seeing other people once I got back? Did I really want to put us both through that?_

The car started up with a gentle purr and pulled away from the curb before shooting down the street. I thought about the blond bitch that he was going home too.

_Yes, yes I would._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Do you think Roxas is wrong? Reckless? When its obvious that Axel is willing to kill anyone he considers a threat?<strong>

**Or is he right? Is it dumb of Axel to expect loyalty when he isn't willing to give it himself...or maybe not willing...but unable?**

**Tell me what you think. :3**

** Review!**


	6. Goodbye London

**Hope everyone is having a good holiday season! ****This has been done for a while but I'm just getting the chance to sit down and post it. Hahah.**

**Enjoy! P.S. I don't own KH...duh**

* * *

><p>The next morning I was awoken by loud voices in the living room. I set up and rubbed my face and tried to hear who was yelling but couldn't make out signal voices. I got up and went to the door, throwing it open and headed into the living room.<p>

Sora, Cloud and Leon were in the living room. Leon had a hand on Sora's shoulder while the smaller brunette seemed to be yelling at Cloud, trying to get free of Leon's hand.

"He promised me he wouldn't, damn it!" Sora was yelling at Cloud and Cloud crossed his arms.

"He didn't have a choice Sora, you know how Axel is. Beside that Riku is fine, considering." he said, his own voice a little on the loud side.

"Uh. Excuse me? Could you guys possibly take this out side?" I asked, my arms crossed. Everyone turned to me. Sora's face morphed into one of pure anger as he saw me and Cloud stepped forward and grabbed Sora's other arm as he fought to get at me.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" He screamed at me and I took a step back, my eyes wide. "HOW COULD YOU TELL AXEL THAT RIKU HIT YOU! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!" I felt my heart drop into my stomach, I had figured that Axel had forgot about it after our conversation last night. But then I remembered the text messages that he kept getting and sending.

"What...what did he do?" I asked, my own anger rising a little, my hands balled into fist. My response seemed to confuse Sora because he stood still and Cloud let go of his arm.

"He hit him in the same place he hit you and promised him that if he ever touched you again in any way that he would cut off his hands." he said his eyes down cased to the floor. I relaxed a little, I was afraid he had done something crazy.

"Look I'm sorry Sora, but it was either tell him the truth now or let him found out later. And later who knows what his reaction would have been." I said as I rubbed my face. "I'll talk to him about it, I can promise you that, but Axel is Axel and he will do what he wants."

"In all reality kid, Riku's lucky that his hands getting cut off was just a threat for the next time." Leon said as he let go of Sora finally.

"I know." Sora said, his voice soft and his eyes still on the carpet. "That's what scares me so much." I quickly moved across the room and wrapped Sora in my arms. He didn't move at first before he wrapped his arms around me as well and let his head rest on my shoulder.

"I am so sorry." I whispered as I held him. "I won't let him hurt Riku again, no matter what happens between me and him."

"I know you didn't mean for him to hurt Riku but now you know Rox. Axel isn't above hurting people that are close to him." he said, his voice sad. "I wish you were going back to London for good now. Not because I don't want you here but because I'm afraid for you..." I pulled away a little and met his blue eyes.

"Axel won't hurt me." I said, my voice firm. "You don't have to worry about me." Sora gave me a sad smile that made me want to hit him.

"How long before you do something that really pisses him off?" he said as he stepped away from me. "Like, going out to a club and dancing with strangers? Or going over to the manor with out being invited and you run into Larxene? Who knows how much it will take for him to get angry enough to hurt you." I had my arms wrapped around myself and I glanced to Cloud and Leon who were looking away from us.

"He isn't going to hurt me." I said, my voice a lot less firm then it had been. Cloud turned to me, his eyes filled with a soft sadness same as Sora and I had to look away.

"Rox, you need to listen to him. Axel loves his power and his position, the second that you threaten that nothing else is going to matter except that you are causing problems for him and his way of solving problems are normally death or beatings." my brother said as I stared at the opposite wall. My heart was pounding in my ears as I thought about the threats I had made last night...

"You don't understand." I said, my voice soft. I turned to them with a new determination burning in my eyes. "None of you understand. I lived my life on auto pilot in London, I was empty. A shell that couldn't be filled. Namine tried, god she tried, but it wasn't enough. She is beautiful, sweet, kind, loving, and it wasn't enough. I couldn't love her more then as a friend. I was so _empty!_" I said, pressing my hand to my chest for emphasis.

"And then I got the phone call from Mom and I was terrified of coming home and having to _feel_ again." I broke off for a moment, my mind wondering back to the funeral. "When I came home and saw everyone again it was like a breath of fresh air, even though the occasion was a sad one, at least I could feel something. And then...when Axel walked up to us at the funeral..." I trailed off again for a moment, a smile coming to my face. "It was like being hit with a brick wall. I tried to turn and leave because of all the emotions that came flooding back at the sight of him, a lot of them were painful emotions but under all that pain, under every emotion that was coursing through me was a deep aching love. I knew I was still hurt by him, I knew that I still cared about him but knowing that the _love_ was still there..It woke me up to what I wanted, what I needed." I looked to my brother to find that same sadness in his eyes.

"I know you all are worried for me, and I am worried as well and I know it's crazy to want what I spent five years running away from but I cannot stress to you how much better it will be to be here and _feel_ again then to go back and try to live my empty life again." I took a few steps forward and hugged my brother, who hesitantly hugged me back. "I know you are worried and I know you want whats best for me, but believe me when I tell you that staying is what is best for me." I whispered as I pressed my cheek to his chest. He squeezed me and pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head.

"I can't say I understand what you went threw but I can respect your decision. I promise to be here for you through anything that might happen. But you also need to understand that if it comes down to a fight between you and Axel then I am not going to be able to do anything about it." he said and I nodded and stepped back from him.

"I understand." I said with a soft smile. Suddenly I was wrapped in strong arms, my arms pinned to my side and lifted off the ground in a bear hug.

"Damn it kid." Leon said as he set me back on the ground. "I'm glad your staying, this place has been boring with out you." he said with a grin. I smiled back at him and hugged him around the waist.

"Thanks Leon." I said and he patted my back. I turned to Sora who was still standing behind me. He was smiling a little but it was strained.

"I know it must have been terrible for you in London." he said and crossed his arms over his chest. "But being here is just going to get you and everyone else hurt." I crossed my own arms over my chest and felt my heart brake a little.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." I said, my voice soft. Sora gave me a sad smile and turned to leave but paused at the doorway.

"I'm sorry Rox, but you are being selfish by staying. All you're thinking about is yourself but you're putting the rest of us in danger as well." he said over his shoulder before leaving the living room. I stood frozen until I heard the front door open and close, then I let the tears fall silently down my cheek. Suddenly I was wrapped in a warm embrace, I was a little shocked as I realized it was my mom.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." She said as she held me, I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her shoulder. "I was listening from the kitchen, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. Give Sora some time, I'm sure he'll come around." I nodded but didn't say anything, just continued to cry silently.

"She's right Rox, he's just upset about Riku. He's right on a certain level but don't think that your being selfish. You have to make your self happy before you can began to please others." Cloud said and patted my back. After a few moments Mom pulled away and kissed my cheek.

"Come into the kitchen I made lunch." she said with a soft smile. I nodded and the three of us followed her into the kitchen. I sat at the table and Mom brought me a plate with eggs, bacon, and biscuits and a glass of orange juice. Mmm, I love breakfast for lunch!

"Thanks." I said as I wiped my face off a on a napkin and then dug in. After brunch I went back to my room and got dressed. Black jeans and my white long sleeve shirt with my converse was my choice for the day and the rest was packed back into my bags. I carried my luggage out and set it by the front door, it was already 1 o'clock and we had to be at the lawyers office in an hour. I went into the kitchen and packed my carry on back with my laptop again before going and sitting in the living room were Leon and Cloud were waiting.

I found that I was a little nervous about my dad's will. I wasn't really sure what to expect. I knew that he would leave the house and stuff to Mom but as for the rest of it...the company and what not, I wasn't sure. Mom came out of her room after a while and we headed for the door.

Cloud and Leon grabbed my bags and put them into the trunk. Leon came over and gave me a hug.

"Have a safe trip." he said, ruffling my hair. I huffed and smoothed it down (well as much as I could..)

"Thanks, I'll be back soon enough." I said and got into the back seat of the car. Cloud said bye to Leon while Mom got into the front seat of the car. Cloud got into the divers seat shortly after and we headed out.

The lawyers office wasn't that long of a drive and before I knew it we were pulling into a parking garage. Cloud drove us up to the third level and found a parking spot before we all got out and headed for the doors that would take us to "Gregory Stephens and Sons" or so the sign on the door said. We were greeted by a friendly secretary that seemed to know Cloud and our mom by sight.

"Hello Mrs. Sky." She said coming from behind her desk. "I am sorry for your loss." she said as she and my mom embraced. Mom pulled away and patter the women's arm.

"Thank you Ms. Parsons. Is Gregory ready to see us?" she asked and the secretary went back to her side of the desk and checked her computer.

"Yes ma'am, third door on the right." She said with a smile. I noticed her eyes land on me and linger for a moment before I turned away to follow Cloud and Mom. Mom stopped in front of the third door down the long hallway and knocked. A few moments later and the door was opened to a big burly man with a huge mustache, when he saw my mom his eyes lit up.

"Oh Mrs. Sky! What a pleasure to see ya! Even under such a dark cloud as this one." he said with a smile that seemed to radiate brighter then the sun. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his terrible fake southern accent. "Come in, come in." He said as he stood back form the door.

The office was large and spacious with a dark wood paneling and rich brown carpeting. The huge desk took up most of the space, with three comfortable looking chairs positioned in front of it. Mom took the middle one and Cloud the one on her right, leaving me with the left. Gregory took his chair behind the desk and pulled out a folder from his desk and laid it open on the desk top.

"So, you must be Roxas?" the lawyer asked, turning his little black eyes on me. I nodded my head once but said nothing else. "Well I am Mr. Stephens, I am your mothers and fathers lawyer." I nodded again but still didn't offer him anything else.

"Gregory, if we could get on with it?" Mom said, her voice soft. "Roxas has a plane to catch." The lawyer's eye slid back to me for a second but he cleared his throat.

"Of course Mrs. Sky." he said and pulled out a sheet of paper from the folder. "Alright here we go. This is the last will and testament of one, Patrick John Sky and I quote. "To my dearest family, know that I love each one of you dearly and that the three of you were the reason for everything that I did."

"To my oldest son Cloud, I leave you my collection of guns and knifes, I know that you of all people will be able to appreciate them and take care of them after I am gone. I love you son. To my dearest wife I leave the house and everything it it along with the car and every penny I have ever saved. Know that I am waiting patiently for you, we have forever." At this my mother started crying silently into her hands and I reached over and clutched her hand. Gregory had paused and looked up but Mom and motioned for him to continue.

"To my youngest son Roxas, I hope that your mother and Axel have found you by this point, I hope that you know that I loved you every second that you were gone and will love you every second that I am gone. I know that something happened to drive you away from us and I can only hope that it had nothing to do with me." Tears spilt over as the guilt washed over me, wave after wave. "To you son, I leave my business. I know you don't know much about what I did but Axel will be able to guide you through it and help you get settled in. I hope that it makes you as happy as it has made me. I love you. I love all of you." The lawyer set the paper back on the desk and raised his eyes to us. Mom was still crying silently into her hands and Cloud was comforting her with gentle words. I was staring at the edge of the desk with a stunned expression.

"Roxas." Mr. Stephens said and I looked up. "This is for you, it should help inform you on what your fathers business is, and what it is you are inheriting." He handed me a thick manila envelope, I took it and flipped it over in my hands, staring at it blankly. "If you have any questions, feel free to contact me. I also suggest getting into contact with Mr. DeNarro as soon as possible. He is also part owner of the business."

_Part owner? Does that mean I have to work with Axel?_ Suddenly I had a terrible feeling in my gut...

"Does Ax...I mean, Mr. DeNarro, Does he know about this?" I asked, my stomach in knots. Cloud looked at me and I wished I hadn't asked.

"I believe he was aware of who your father had given the company to, yes." The lawyer said as he shuffled some papers on his desk. I clutched at the envelope and stared at the floor, no wonder he was so damn intent on me staying. He knew he was going to have to be in a business with me, no wonder he didn't want me to hate him, no wonder he wanted to have me wrap around his finger again!

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Stephens." Cloud said as he stood, bringing Mom with him. "We will be in contact again soon."

"Of course, just let me know if there is anything you need me to do." he said as he stood and got the door for us. I followed my Mom and brother silently all the way back to the car. Once we were all buckled in and on our way toward the airport, Cloud finally spoke.

"Roxas you need to read over the packet carefully and decided what you want to do. If you don't want to keep your ownership of the company it is possible to sell it off, but you do need to consult with Axel as well." he said, as he glanced at me in the review mirror. I sighed and sunk into my seat.

"I know. I'll look it over while I'm gone. I can't believe he left me his company." I mumbled, my arms crossed. "I can't believe Axle's just been buttering me up this whole time..." I felt tears sting at my eyes but quickly wiped them away. Neither my mom or brother said anything to that but I knew what they were thinking.

Of course he had wanted something from me. Axle doesn't do something for nothing. He wants my piece of the company. I put my face in my hands. _So if I give it to him does that mean he won't want me anymore? Does this mean that everything he said was a lie? _I groaned and let my head fall into the window.

The rest of the ride to the airport was silent, only broken by the occasional sniffle from Mom or groan from me. We arrived at the airport with an hour till my flight left, giving me plenty of time to get through security and what not. Cloud got my luggage out of the trunk while I hugged Mom.

"Have a safe trip honey." She said as she pulled away. "And don't worry about the company, it'll work out." She gave me a soft smile which I returned before I turned to Cloud who had just set my luggage next to me.

"Be safe." he said as he gave me a tight hug, which I returned.

"I will. I'll be home soon." I said as I picked up my duffel bag and grabbed the handle of my rolling suitcase. "I'll call you when I get there."

"You had better!" Mom said as I headed for the door. I gave her a little wave before turning and diving into the heard of traffic.

When the plane landed in London I was fully informed on my fathers company. From what I could gather it was once a legitimate furniture factory, run by my Father for many years until he was on the verge of losing it to back taxes. That was when Axel had stepped in.

He helped my father pay the taxes but then used my father and the factory for his own needs..go figure right? All this was explained in a letter that my father had left for me. He also told me that it would be my choice if I wanted to keep it or hand the whole thing over to Axel.

I made my way through the crowded air port to the baggage claim and got my rolling back.

I knew for certain that I didn't want the business. My father would have known that I wouldn't want it, which was what confused me at first. Why give _me _business? But the answer came to me once I read the letter.

I was the only one who wouldn't give it to Axel, no questions asked. He didn't mind if I gave it away but he didn't want it going to Axel, it was clear in the way he worded the letter. He never once said anything bad about the red head but he wasn't happy with him, that much was clear.

I made my way out of the building and got myself a cab before I allowed myself to breath a sigh of relief. I never really _liked_ living in London per say but it was good to be there again, especially after the all the crap going on back in the states.

The cab pulled up to the curb of my apartment complex and I gave him the fair before I pulled myself and my luggage out onto the curb. I got upstairs to find my door propped open and music blaring from inside.

I moved into the doorway to find the apartment in a neat chaos. I moved into the entrance and dropped my bags and reached over and turned down the radio that was on the kitchen bar.

"Hello?" I called out as I pulled off my coat and let it fall on top of my luggage.

"I'm in the room!" came Namine's voice from further into the apartment. I closed the door and made my way through all the boxes that were spread around the living room and hallway area. I found Namine in my room, several piles of cloths around her on the floor.

"I decided to get a head start." she said with a smile from her place on the floor. I smiled back and propped myself against the doorway.

"That was very nice of you." I said as she stood up. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt that hit her mid-thigh and hung loosely off her shoulders, black tights hugged her legs.

"I know you can't take much with you so I've separated your cloths into 'must have' 'might want' and 'no way'." she said as she pointed to each pile. I didn't say any thing as I watched her look any where but directly at me.

"Thank you Nam." I said and pushed away from the door and moved into the room. She held up her hands as if to ward me off.

"Don't. Just give me a second, I promised myself I wouldn't do this." she said as she turned away. I sighed and quickly wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I wish I could change the way I feel." She turned in my arms and hugged me back.

"I wish you could too." she whispered back. My phone vibrated in my pocket and we separated as I pulled it out. Axel's name was flashing across the screen. I sighed and gave her an apologetic smile before I hit accept.

"Hello." I said as I pressed the phone to my ear and watched as Namine went back to my closet and continue to take things out, look at them and then toss them into their piles.

"_I take it you arrived safely?"_ Came Axel's smooth voice.

"Yes, I just walked through my door." I said as a shook my head at a shirt that Namine held up for me to inspect.

"_Good, I just wanted to let you know that I have already paid the transport company and they have instructions to ship whatever you want back home."_ I felt my jaw drop for a moment before I quickly regained myself.

"Thanks Axel, but you didn't have to do that." I said as I leaned against the wall by the door. "I don't have any place back at home to put my stuff." I heard him chuckle.

"_Don't worry. I've already taken care of that as well. I have a storage unit that you can use until you find yourself a new place." _

"Roxas? Do you think this shirt is a 'might want' or a 'must have'?" Namine asked. I looked up to find her holding a band shirt that had Blink-182 written across it.

"Definitely a 'must have' Nam." I said to her before going back to the red head on the phone. "Why are you being so helpful Axel?" I asked but was greeted by a heavy silence.

"_Who is there with you?" _His voice was soft but very serious and thats when I realized no one had told him about Namine...

"Namine..." I said, staring at her. My face was probably terribly white. She was looking at me like I was crazy.

"_And who is **Namine?**" _His voice was like silk...if it was burning...

"My girlfriend." I said as I stared at her. Her face fell and she placed her hand on her hip, a sure sign that she was pissed.

"Roxas..." she started to say but I held up my hand.

"Well I guess it would be ex-girlfriend since I'm coming home and she's staying here." I said and Namine gave a firm nod of her head before turning back to the closet.

"_And why didn't you mention this **girlfriend** when you were here?"_ I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.

"I don't know Axel. Maybe because I was busy getting my mind blown around every corner." I said. "I don't have to tell you everything."

"_I disagree." _I huffed.

"How the hell are you going to get mad at me for not telling you something when you are the KING of keeping secrets?" I asked, finally getting mad as the thought of my fathers business came back to me. "When were you going to tell me that all you wanted from me was my piece of the business?"

"_He left the business to you?"_ He actually sounded genuinely surprised which helped ease my doubt.

"Yes, he did. Not that I want it, but I'll deal with that later. For now I have to pack. Thank you for hiring a moving company for you, I appreciate it." I said as I poked at a pile of cloths with my foot.

"_We will talk about this, Namine, when you get home."_ I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Axel." I said.

"_Arrivederci amore."_ (1)I blushed but hung up the phone and tossed it to the bed.

"Alright, lets get this started." I said, staring around the room. Namine laughed a little and threw a shoe at me, which I caught.

"At least we don't have to worry about getting rid of a bunch of stuff now." she said as she continued to dig through the closet. I sighed and grabbed a box from the bed and started folding cloths...

Two days later I was standing in the middle of an empty apartment, Namine beside me as we gazed around.

"Wow, we did a pretty good job." she said, her hands on her hips.

"Thanks, in large part, to you." I said as I bumped my hip into hers. She laughed a little and a strained silence filled the room.

Neither of us wanted to approach the next subject. Goodbye.

"So, your plane leaves in a few hours?" she asked, I sighed and turned to her.

"Yes, but I'll come and visit." I said, my voice weak. She laughed a little before she threw her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly, my face pressed to the top of her head.

"Don't lie to me Roxas. Axel isn't going to allow you to come back and we both know it." she said, her voice soft.

"Axel doesn't control me." I said but it was another lie and Namine laughed.

"Maybe not completely but he has control." she said and we pulled away. "Want a ride to the airport?"

"That'd be great." I said as we moved to the front door and picked up my carry on. All my other luggage was already on its way thanks to Axel.

The trip to the airport was fun, we turned up the radio and jammed out, neither of us wanting to have to talk. She helped me get my ticket and get my luggage checked in and walked me to the security line.

"Have a safe trip." She said and I stood frozen for a moment, staring at her. She was so beautiful in her tight white dress with her hair falling around her face and I wished I could love her. Her soft blue eyes gazing at me with a deep sadness that it broke my heart. I wrapped her in a tight hug once more.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you for everything. And I'm sorry." I felt her hug me back.

"You're welcome Roxas, and I forgive you." she said. I pulled away and gazed down at her, shocked. She gave me a sad smile. "I won't lie and say that I'm not broken hearted, but I forgive you. I want you to be happy and I just hope that he makes you happy." I hugged her again, tightly for a moment.

"I don't think he will make me happy, Nam. I have to make myself happy first, then we'll see." I said and she kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad you see that now." she said and kissed my cheek. "And I hope he can appreciate what you're doing for him."

"I'm not delusional. He's self centered, self promoting and does nothing with out something in it for himself and now he's dangerous, with a whole gang to back his every whim. " I said and she frowned at me, her eyes saying that I was crazy. "But I need to be there, to see it, and most importantly. I need him to hurt." She searched my face for a moment before stepping away from me.

"Revenge is self destructive Roxas. But I hope you can get over it and get it out of your system." she said. I nodded and we hugged again before she turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Sorry its not all that long, I just wanted to get this out of the way more then anything.<strong>

1- Goodbye love

**_You should probably review...JS_**


	7. Mistakes and Passion of the Worst Kind

**I really don't have anything to say...ha**

**I don't own KH...**

* * *

><p>Once I was back in the states I started getting myself settled. Mom and I went apartment hunting and found a nice little one bedroom about a block from the down town area. Cloud, Leon, Demyx and Zexion all volunteered to help move me in and it took a few days to do.<p>

I was avoiding Axel like the plague for the time being. I still wasn't sure what to do about the company or our relationship so I was just ignoring it till I was settled a little more. A few days after we got everything situated in the apartment Demyx, Zexion and I were all sitting around my living room eating take out.

"You know you should throw a house warming party!" Demyx said as he bounced happily in his spot on the floor. I rolled my eyes as I shoved a fork full of broccoli and beef into my mouth.

"And who would I invite?" I asked as I chewed.

"Everyone!" Demyx said, his voice getting loud with his excitement. "Me and Zexy of course. And Cloud and Leon, Vincent, Riku, Sora, Axel, Xigbar, Xaldin, Kiari and anyone else you want!"

"Or," Zexion said as he took a sip of his water. "We could just all go out." I stared at him for a moment, shocked. The antisocial was suggesting a night out...

"Wow, Zex, I didn't know you like going out." I said as I took another bite. The book worm shrugged as he stared out the balcony door.

"I just figured it would be better then making a mess at your place." he said, his voice its usual monotone drone. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I like going out better." I said and Demyx pouted.

"Fine! Then lets go out tonight!" he said, jumping up. "There is this awesome new dance club a few blocks away that has a bad ass dance floor and its a huge gay hangout." I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Fine Dem, we'll go out but can we finish eating first?" I asked, holding up a fork full of food.

"You can finish eating, Zexy and I will go home and change." he said, grabbing his boyfriends arm and pulling him to his feet. Zexion just sighed and followed his over enthusiastic boyfriend to the door. "Meet you back here in an hour." Demyx shot over his shoulder before the door closed behind them. I chuckled a little as I stood up and started picking up the takeout boxes and carrying them to the kitchen.

I was a little worried about going out...what if Axel found out I went out before I even contacted him? He really has done a lot for me lately...maybe I should call...I picked up my cell and stared at the screen for a moment before I finally just bit the proverbial bullet and called him. As soon as the first ring started I wanted to hang up but...

"_Hello Roxas."_ came his smooth silky voice. I shivered.

"Hey Axel." I said as I placed the three take out boxes into the refrigerator.

"_How is the new apartment coming along?"_ I pulled myself up onto the kitchen counter and stared out into my living room.

"Pretty good. Its a nice little one bedroom." I said. I couldn't believe we were having a normal conversation. "Got a little balcony off the living room that overlooks the front of the building."

"_Sounds nice. I'll have to come see it sometime." _I shivered again at the obvious implications there. I wanted so badly to ask him to come now...but..

"Feel free to stop by whenever." I said, keeping my voice even. "Tonight I'm going out though." This was greeted by silence and I knew I had just shot our nice conversation to hell.

"_Are you now? And with who?" _His voice was surprising calm but I didn't miss the undertone of anger that leaked through.

"Demyx and Zexion. Demyx mentioned a new club a few blocks away." I said, keeping my voice nonchalant. Just then I heard the distinct sound of a female voice on his side of the line.

"_I'm on the phone Larxene, give me a moment."_ Axel said and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from growling.

"Well I'll talk to you later Axel. Got a hot date with a night club full of gay men." I said my voice on the acidic side now. Just knowing that the bitch was with him made my blood boil.

"_That should be fun. Be sure to let me know how that goes. Tell Demyx and Zexion I'll be seeing them bright and early as previously discussed." _I ground my teeth together at his double meaning.

"Whatever bye." I said before I hung up. Fuck him, I was just going out to have a good time but now I was going out to get laid. I jumped down from the counter and went back to my room. I tossed my cell onto the bed and pulled open my closet. I found my tight whit jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt and changed out of my blue jeans and band shirt. I examined myself in the mirror and gave it a thumbs up. The pants emphasized my ass nicely and the v-neck let everyone know there was muscle on this skinny ass man. I pulled on my studded belt and a leather necklace that hugged my neck and deemed myself ready. I grabbed my black chucks and phone before going back out to the living room.

I had just finished putting on my shoes when the door flew open to reveal a fully done up Demyx. He was wearing turquoise skinny jeans and knee high converse. His shirt...or shirts? Were just multiple layers of ripped shirts that flashed different parts of his body as he moved. He had glitter at the corner of each eye and heavy eyeliner.

"Damn Dem you look good." I said as I stood up from the couch. Demyx looked me up and down and nodded his approval.

"So do you Roxy dear." He said with a wink. He came into the apartment followed by his boyfriend. Zexion was wearing black pants that clung to his legs and a black vast over a bare chest. Black army boots completely his look.

"You both look good enough to eat." I said with a huge smile.

"Lets hit the town!" Demyx said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door. I managed to pull away long enough to lock the door before Zexion and I were both dragged down the stairs.

"Dem! Slow down its only 10!" I said as we stumbled out onto the street. Demyx turned toward me his face devastated.

"Its already 10! That only leaves us like 4 hours~" He said. I burst out laughing and clutched my stomach.

"I think 4 hours is plenty of time to get messed up." I said after I finally got a hold of myself. Demyx still pouted a little but perked up and most importantly stopped trying to drag us down the sidewalk.

It took us about ten minutes to get to the club and another five to get through the line at the front, but it was so worth it. The wall of lights and sounds that hit me as we got into the building was like a burst of life. I felt a huge smile stretch over my face as I looked around at all the withering bodies on the dance floors and stages positioned around the club.

Demyx grabbed us and pulled us over to the closet bar. He got the bartenders attention and order three drinks and three shots. He handed us one of each and then held up the shot glass and Zexion and I followed suit.

"To the return of our Roxy bear and good things to come!" he shouted over the music. I smiled and we toasted before throwing back the strange concoction and was pleasantry surprised to find it sweet and not bitter like I was expecting. I took a sip of the drink to find it was run and coke, my favorite. I was soon dragged to a tall table beside the dance floor where we were joined by a few other people that the two lovers seemed to know.

We had a few more shots before, eventually I made it out to the dance floor with Demyx and Zexion where I let everything go and let the beat take control.

"_When the dark  
>Of the night comes around.<br>That's the time,  
>That the animal comes alive.<br>Looking for  
>Something wild..."<em>

I was sandwiched between Demyx and Zexion, their bodies grinding against mine, when I first noticed that someone was watching us. I turned around to face Zexion and pressed my lips to his ear.

"That man directly behind me, leaning against the wall is watching us." I said...well yelled really. Zexion wrapped his arms around my waist as our hips ground together, Demyx leaned over me and kissed my neck before pressing his lips to my ear.

"_And now we lookin' like pimps  
>In my gold Trans-Am.<br>Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
>In my handbag.<br>Got my drunk text on  
>I'll regret it in the mornin'<br>But tonight  
>I don't give a<br>I don't give a  
>I don't give a"<em>

"Its Vincent." he said and I laughed. Of course Axel would send someone to watch me.

"I guess I better give him something to watch." I said and gave Zexion a wink before I slid out from between them and made my way back to the bar.

"_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around.  
>It's a hole in the wall.<br>It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._  
><em>When they Take It Off.<em>  
><em>When they Take It Off.<em>  
><em>Everybody Take It Off.<em>

I got another rum and coke before turning back to the dance floor and just watched for a moment. I needed a target, I needed a poor fool to play with..hmm. Suddenly a flash of red caught my eye and my heart dropped and speed up all at the same time. I slipped into the crowd and started making my way across the room.

_Lose your mind.  
>Lose it now.<br>Lose your clothes  
>In the crowd.<br>We're delirious.  
>Tear it down<br>'Til the sun comes back around_.-1-

I was fighting pumping bodies and had my ass grabbed at least five times as I made my way across the dance floor. I finally found my way out of the bulk of the crowd and caught the flash of red again. He was sitting on a bar stool at the bar on this side of the club, drinking a beer. I downed my rum and coke and set it on a table then went and slid onto the stool next to his. I waved down the bartender and got another rum and coke before I turned to the man sitting next to me. I opened my mouth ready to be angry but found myself staring into blue eyes instead of green.

"Reno?" I said, stunned. This was greeted by a huge shit eating grin.

"Hey Roxy baby!" he said as he pulled me into a rough hug. "Its been a long time! You look fucking good!" I felt his eyes travel up and down my body and I felt a huge shit eating grin of my own take over.

"How long have you been in town?" I asked as I took a drink. He waved the bartender down and ordered a round of shots.

"A few days. Won't be staying long. I'd hate for my little brother to catch word that I'm here." he said and I felt a wave a guilt as I glanced over my shoulder. Sure enough, Vincent had followed me and was now seated at a booth a little ways over. Reno handed me a shot glass and I smiled as he held his up. "To old friends." He said.

"And new memories." I said with a wink making him laugh. We threw back the shots and ordered another round of drinks.

"So how long have you been here? Last I heard you had tucked tail and run when Axe tried to make you his bitch." he said and I flinched, Reno had never been tactful.

"I've been back a few weeks. My dad died and I decided to move home." I said and he frowned at me.

"Sorry to hear about that. You seeing Axel?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and downed the last of my rum and coke. Lady Gaga's Just Dance started up and I smiled.

"No, I'm not. He's married remember? Wanna dance?" I asked. He laughed but downed his beer and then grabbed my hand and led me out onto the dance floor.

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_How does he twist the dance? Cant find my drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone _

I stopped and he puled me back into his body as my body pulsed to the beat. His hands went to my waist as I swung my hips and threw my hands above my hand.

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore _

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? _

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright _

I dropped down and came back up, making sure my ass was pressed into his crotch. His lips found my neck and my hands found his and slid them back down to my waist.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm _

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance _

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance _

My body had taken on a life of its own as the music took me. All that matter was my body on his and his on mine.

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh_

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright _

_Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say _

_And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh _

He spun me around and pressed our bodies together as we continued to writhe together. I glanced over his shoulder to find Vincent standing just on the edge of the dance floor, his eyes glued to mine. I blew him a kiss before I turned around and continued to grind on the red head behind me.

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog _

_Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw _

_And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car _

_I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah  
>Shawty I can see that you got so much energy <em>

_The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round-2-_

Reno pressed his lips to my ear.

"Lets get out of here." he said, his voice a shout but actually sounded like a whisper. I smiled just as I caught sight of Demyx dancing a few feet away. I turned to Reno and pulled him down by his shirt and pressed my lips to his ear as his hands went to my ass.

"Meet me at the door, gotta tell my friends I'm leaving." I yelled. He pulled away and flashed me a grin and squeezed my ass before he disappeared into the crowd. I turned and went over to Demyx and slipped in between him and some huge dude who was trying to crop a feel.

"Dem, I'm outta here!" I yelled and he gave me a thumbs up and a wink. I laughed and made my way toward the door. I stopped at the bar and got another shot before I continued to the front entrance. Reno was talking to one of the bouncers when I walked up. He immediately turned to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

We got outside and I was laughing but I couldn't tell you why. Reno said something but it felt like I had cotton in my ears from the pounding music of the club.

"What?" I asked, still laughing and stumbling a little. He pulled me into his side and pressed his lips to my ear.

"I said, which way to your place?" he asked, his voice like rough silk. Nothing like Axels really. I giggled and placed my hand over my mouth.

"Hello brother." Now that sounded more like it! Then my brain caught up with me and I froze. Reno turned around, taking me with him because I was still pressed to his side.

"Axel! What are you doing out? Don't you have a wife or something along those lines?" the red head I was attached to asked. I giggled a little but realized it was the alcohol making me laugh because the situation sure as hell wasn't amusing. Axel's face was proof enough of that.

"I do but when Vincent called and said my dearest brother was in town I just had to come and say hello. And what I pleasant surprise to find you in the company of Roxas." His voice didn't sound as if it was a pleasant surprise at all and I caught his eyes flicking over to Vincent who was standing just outside the door of the club.

"Guess he forgot to mention it." Reno said as he let me go but took my hand instead. I gave Axel a little wave. "Now if you will excuse us we were just about to retreat to Roxy's place." Reno turned around and brought me with him, only to find Vincent blocking our path.

"Roxas, come here." came Axel's voice from behind us and I froze as the anger in his voice broke through my buzzed mind. I let go of Reno's hand and turned to face the other red head.

"Damn it Axel! Why couldn't you just stay at home with your god damn wife and let me have some damn fun!" I said, stomping my foot and crossing my arms.

"Why? So you can let my brother screw you and rip my family apart more then it already is? What makes you think for even a second, that I would allow you to sleep with my brother?" He said, his voice raising slightly. Reno was frozen next to me.

"I thought you said you weren't with him?" Reno asked me, his eyes looking a little hurt but more angry. I threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"I am not with him! He's fucking married!" I said pointing a finger at Axel. Axel took the opportunity to grab my wrist and pull me to him. I stumbled and ended up pressed to his chest.

"Reno I forgive you. You did not know, but my claim on Roxas is not any less then it was last we met." he said as he stared down at me, his green eyes burning into mine. I looked away and let myself rest against him for a moment.

"Alright then. I'll just be on my way then." the other red head said.

"Be sure to make a stop in at the manor before you leave town." Axel said and I listened to his voice rumble through his chest. I'm sure Reno made some sort of reply but I didn't hear it. Suddenly I was pulled away from Axel's chest by his hand on my wrist.

"Axel!" I said as a sharp pain shot up my wrist from his grip on me but he ignored me and opened the back door of a limo.

"Get in." he said as he stood to the side. I looked up ready to argue but the words died in my mouth at the pure anger that was directly and solely pointed at me. So I did what I was told, I got in. I slid in and Axel followed and the door closed. I was surprised to find Leon sitting on the opposite seat from me and I gave him a little smile which he didn't return.

"Leon, give the driver the address please." Axel said, his voice still filled with his anger. Leon turned to the parting window and knocked. The window rolled down just a little and Leon gave the driver an address which I realized was mine. I set back into the seat and kept silent, not wanting to direct Axel's attention to me at the moment.

It didn't take long to get to my apartment but long enough for that last shot to rear its ugly head. I stumbled when I got out of the limo, making Axel catch me by the arm. He jerked me back to my feet and leaned into the limo and said something to Leon before he closed the door.

The stairs proved to be trying for the both of us. Me, because my feet didn't seem to want to move high enough up to make the step and Axel because he had to catch me every time I fell. Eventually Axel got fed up with my stumbling and threw me over his shoulder, knocking my breath out for a moment.

"I can walk Axel!" I yelled as I flailed my legs but he ignored me and continued up the last flight of stairs. He dropped me to my feet, causing me to stumble back into the wall next to the door. He held out his hand. "What?" I snapped.

"The key Roxas, the key. Before I decide to have this argument right here." he seethed. I dug around in my pockets until I found my keys. I dropped them in his hand and tried to push away from the wall but stumbled again. Axel grabbed my wrist once the door was opened and yanked me inside.

"God damn it Axel! Stop man handling me like I'm some cheap bitch!" I yelled as I stumbled into the living room area. I turned around as soon as I gained my balance.

"Maybe you should stop acting like one then." He snapped as he started toward me. Suddenly I didn't want him to touch me, my heart was racing as I started to back up.

"I'm not acting like one but you sure as hell are acting like a possessive ass hat." I seethed as the argument Sora and I had had before I left for London flashed through my alcohol addled mind.

"_How long before you do something that really pisses him off?"_ I gulped as my back came into contact with a wall and Axle's fist slammed into either side of my head. His face was inches from mine, his green eyes burning with his anger.

"How could you think that taking my _brother_ home was okay?" he hissed. I gulped but shoved him away from me. He stumbled back a little and a took a step forward.

"I wasn't actually going to sleep with him Axel!" I said as I shoved him again "I wouldn't do that!" He got his balance back and grabbed my wrist as I went to push him again. Before I could stop him he slammed me back into the wall, my head hitting this time. I whimpered.

"Liar!" He hissed as I saw stars. His other hand not holding my wrist was holding my chin still as he glared down at me. "I saw him all over you. There is no way in hell you would have come back here and refused him." I had tears in my eyes now, I didn't want to cry but he was hurting my wrist. He leaned down, putting more pressure on my wrist. "Tell me Roxas, would you have closed your eyes and pretended it was me? Hmm?" he asked, his lips on my ear, gentle but his hands on my wrist sent waves of pain down my arms.

"Axel!" I gasp, shocked that he was actually hurting me.

"That's right. Me, always me. If it this was brother instead of me, If you had made it back here and he had touched you, I would have _killed_ him." he hissed in my ear and then let go of me. I slid down the wall, my hands going to the back of my head to feel for a lump but found none.

"Your a bastard you know that." I growled as I got to my feet, a little shaky but faced him. He was standing a few steps from me and I was tempted to tackle him to the floor.

"Watch your mouth Roxas." He said, his eyes going into slits as he glared at me.

"I'm not going to just lay around and take your shit like your bitch ass wife. You want to hit me and throw me against walls, fine. But be ready to get hit back god damn it." I said as I rubbed my wrist. He took a step toward me and I took a step toward him.

"You don't want to do this Roxas." he said his voice soft. We were glaring at each other, just a breath away from one another and I be damn if I backed down first.

"I was _not_ going to sleep with Reno." I said keeping my glare steady but I was not fooling either of us. There was no telling what would have happened had Reno and I made it back here.

"You can count on Vincent being around every time you leave your house." he said as he took a step back from me. I clenched my fist and shoved past him, going toward my bathroom.

"Possessive ass hat." I grumbled as I pushed past but he grabbed me and spun me around. As I came around I raised my fist and swung but he moved and the momentum kept me going and I ended up on the floor at his feet. "Fucking shit Axel!" I seethed as I glared up at him and rubbed my back were I hit the ground.

"I told you to watch your mouth." he said and turned his back on me and started to walk toward the balcony and something inside me snapped. I got to my feet and charged toward him, he turned slightly but not fast enough. I tackled him and we tumbled back onto the floor, his head hitting this time. My hands were buried in the soft fabric of his shirt as I glared down at him, straddling his chest.

"STOP talking to me like you're better then I am!" I hissed in his face while he was sill dazed. He grabbed onto my wrist but still didn't pull me away. "I am NOT your bitch. I am NOT your property." I said, shaking him ruffly with each 'not' as he glared at me. "And you WILL treat me like an equal. I don't care who you think you are or who you have to be around other people..." I let go of his shirt and let my head hang down as emotions came pouring in. I felt him shift under me and I pushed myself to my feet but wouldn't look at him as he stood as well. I turned around and headed for the restroom, this time without any resistant.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against the sink, staring at myself in the mirror. I looked ragged. My hair was all over the place from being thrown around, my eyes were red rimmed from the alcohol and unshed tears. I looked down to my throbbing wrists but saw no visible damage...yet. I turned on the sink and splashed water onto my face, trying to drive away the last of my buzz. Nothing like being thrown around to kill your buzz.

"Fucking ass hole." I growled as I dried my face off on a towel and sighed. I dropped my head back and stared at the ceiling for a moment before going back to the door. I came back out to the living room to find Axel standing by the door to the balcony, his arms crossed over his chest. I made my way over to him and leaned against the wall beside the door so I could see his face.

"The view from here is nice." he said, his voice neutral as he glanced at me. I grunted and crossed my arms over my chest.

**_I don't mind it, I don't mind at all _**

"Yeah, it was a big plus for me when we were looking around town for an apartment." I said as I studied his profile while he continued to stare out the glass door. He turned to me and our eyes locked and I had just enough time to brace myself before I was pressed up against a wall once again. This time, however, my heart was racing for an entirely different reason.

_**It's like you're the swing set, and I'm the kid that falls **_

His lips were on mine, his body pressing mine into the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my tongue battling with his. I tangled my fingers in his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist when he lifted me up. I jerked his head back exposing his neck and let my lips and teeth have at the sensitive area. He groaned, his hands still gripping my ass as he held me up.

"The room?" He asked as he hoisted me higher, making me squeak...a little. He chuckled and kissed me again. I pulled away and gasped as he found my neck.

_**It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried **_

"Only we can go from trying to kill each other to wanting to screw each others lights out." I said as I pulled his head away from my neck. He growled and nipped my neck with his teeth.

"Room Roxas, where is the room?" He growled. I threw back my head and laughed.

_**We come to blows and every night** _

"Down the hall, door on the right." I managed to say threw my giggles. Suddenly I was thrown over his shoulder in one fluid motion making me scream. "Axel!" I said, still laughing hysterically. "Put me down!" He kicked the door opened and tossed me onto the bed. I landed with a bounce and continued to laugh while he stood and looked around the room.

"Oh this won't do." he said as he eyed my bed...well what passed for my bed. It was just a box spring on the floor with a mattress on top and only a twin size at that. I set up and pulled my shirt off and then got to my knees and unzipped my pants.

_**The passion's there, so it's got to be right...right? **_

"Really?" I asked, my eyebrow arched. "That's too bad." I slipped my pants off my hips. "I was really looking forward to breaking it in with you." His eyes were glued to my exposed hips before he slipped his shirt off.

"Tell you what, we'll break this one in and then I'll buy you a new one and we can break that one in too." He said. I rolled my eyes and made the 'come hither' motion. He complied by pinning me to the mattress and attacking me with his lips and teeth.

At some point in the past few days I had convinced myself that the passion I had felt with Axel that night after my Dad's funeral had just been built up tension from five years apart. I had fooled myself.

Every touch, kiss, lick, suck, and thrust was filled with the same passion of that night. I was completely and utterly consumed by the fire that was Axel.

_**I don't mind it, I still don't mind at all **_

_**It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up **_

_**Looks like you've given up, you've had enough **_

_**But I want more, no, I wont' stop '**_

_**Cause I just know you'll come around...right? -3-  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-1- Take it of by Ke$ha<strong>_

_**-2- Just Dance by Lady Gaga**_

_**-3- I Don't Believe You by P!nk: A little note on these lyrics. The song isn't actually playing in the scene its just to help emphazies the mood for you, my lovely readers.**_

_**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter..**_

_**REVIEW! But only if you want...  
><strong>_


	8. Surprises and Promises Kept

**D: I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to get up. School is a real bitch this semester so my updates are gonna come farther and farther apart I'm afraid.**

**Sorry guys. But do enjoy this chapter...a lot happens. :3**

* * *

><p>Nothing much mattered the next morning. Not my headache, not my dry mouth, not the lack of clothing, not the feeling of sticky sex stained sheets, not even the empty bed...<p>

I sighed and pulled myself up to the edge of the bed, and rubbed my face tiredly. _Nothing like waking up to an empty bed after a night full of passionate sex. _I quickly shook myself, _No shit genius, thats what you get for sleeping with a married man..._

I sighed again as I stood and started to strip the bed. I piled the soiled sheets and my cloths by the door and then pulled on some boxers. I know I lived alone but I really didn't like the thought of walking around my house naked...just strange..

I picked up my load and took it to the small washer/dryer unit in a closet across the hall. I started the load and then went to get myself cleaned up only to find the bathroom door locked...

"The hell?" I muttered and the door came open a moment later. I stood, my mouth hanging open at the sight that greeted me. Axel stood in the door way in just his jeans from the night before, one of my fluffy white towels draped around his neck. His red hair was slicked back from his face still wet from the shower he had helped himself too. A smirk was plastered on his face as he took in my rumpled, sleep/sex, tossed self. I snapped my mouth shut and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Good morning to you too love." he said as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek before brushing past me. I covered my cheek with my hand as I felt my face flare up with a blush.

"The hell?" I asked in a wonder as I turned just in time to watch him go into the kitchen. I stayed frozen for a moment and listened to him mess around in my kitchen. He came back out a moment later and gave me a skeptical look.

"Roxas you have no food here." he said, his arms crossed. I just stood and stared at him. He scoffed and rolled his eyes and started back toward me. "What is your problem, don't try and tell me you don't remember last night." he said as he got closer, his walk turning predatory. I gulped and backed up a little as he got closer.

"I..I remember..." I said as my back hit a wall. He placed his hand by my head and leaned in. He brushed my lips with his, gently.

"Then why do you look shocked?" he whispered, as he ran his lips over my jaw. I shivered and clutched at his shoulders.

"I'm...I'm just surprised you stayed..." I said. He jerked back and I caught a glimpse of the hurt as it flashed across his face before he covered it with a lazy smirk.

"Well, surprise!" he said as he pushed away from me. "Now get your self cleaned up, I'll get us some breakfast." He started back down the hallway and I just stared after him in wonder. _What the hell is going on?_ Finally after a moment longer of watching him I forced myself to go to the restroom and close the door. I stood for a moment and tried to asses the situation.

Facts-

1. I almost brought Reno home with me last night, to do god knows what with.

2. Came home and fought with Axel

3. Had the most passionate sex of my life with Axel

4. Woke up to find Axel still here even though he should be home with his crazy wife.

5. Now...he's making breakfast...?

Nope, didn't help. Just as confused.

I shook my head and started the shower. Oh well. Time to get cleaned up. I stepped into the steaming water and rejoiced in the feeling of the hot water pounding away at my back and shoulders. I just stood there for a moment, letting the water loosen out my tense muscles before I finally started the process of getting clean. After I was finished I turned the water off and stepped out. I pulled out a clean towel from the shelf and wrapped it around my waist before going to the door. I placed my hand on the door knob and hesitated.

_Will he still be here?_ I asked myself but tried not to get my hopes up. I walked out into the hallway and looked into the living room but saw no sign of the red head. I took a few steps to the end of the hall way so I could see the entire room. The first thing I noticed was the balcony door was opened, the curtains were fluttering from a slight breeze. _Huh? _I shrugged and turned back to my room, _better get dressed first._

I closed my door behind me and quickly pulled out some clean cloths from my dresser and pulled them on. I glanced at myself in the full length mirror by my closet, blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. _What ever, good enough_. I thought as I wrapped the towel around my neck and went back out to the living room.

I headed for the kitchen but stopped when I caught site of the coffee table. There were two plastic bags on the table and two cups of what was probably coffee..._This morning is just full of surprises..._I thought as I pulled the towel up and started to rub my hair, trying to dry it a little more. I looked over to the balcony and could finally see past the curtains. Axel was standing, looking out over the street below. He had put a shirt back on but it was unbuttoned all the way down (I could tell by the way it was blowing in the breeze. He had his phone pressed to his ear. I move toward the door and his voice started to float to me.

"...three or four days, possibly less if I can manage it." he was saying as I came to stand by the cracked door...I know what they say about ease dropping but...hey! I don't care. There was a pause in which he sighed. "Yes, the normal tail for her. I'm still trying to figure out who she's seeing." Another pause. "Yes, I'm aware of that Leon but I have to prove it before I can take action." Pause. "No, Vincent knows his new assignment. And before you ask, yes it is necessary." His voice had taken on a new tone, a darker one that sent shivers down my spine. "I'm taking Xaldin and Xigbar with me, any one else is free for protection detail." Pause. "Alright, I'll expect you here in an hour or so." I moved away from the door silently and headed for the kitchen.

So he wasn't kidding about Vincent following me around...I'd have to come up with something to fix that...damn it. Slightly good news, Axel was apparently leaving for a few days...good..hmm I don't know. I opened the cabinet and pretended to be looking around inside when I heard the balcony door click shut.

"Roxas? You out of the shower yet?" he called out.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen." I said as I closed the cabinet, a small bag of sugar in my hand. He came up to the small bar that over looked the living room to see what I was doing. I held up the sugar. "I assume the cups contain coffee?"

"Yes, coffee and pancakes." he said before he turned and went to the couch. I grabbed two spoons out of a draw before going and joining him on the couch.

As it would turn out...Best Pancakes EVER! After we ate (in silence mind you) I picked up the empty containers and threw them away before going back to the couch. Axel was leaning into the couch, sipping what was left of his coffee. I picked my cup up and took a sip before turning and crossing my legs up on the couch, facing Axel. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye but ignored me.

"Why are you still here?" I asked as I took another sip of my coffee. "Isn't your wife wondering were you are?"

"No, she thinks I've already left to New York." he said, still not looking at me, his voice perfectly bland. I frowned.

"You're going to New York?" I asked, setting my coffee down on the table.

"Yes, in an hour." he said as he set his now empty cup down. "I'll be gone a few days. If you need anything just let Leon know." I felt myself blush as I stood and snatched his cup off the table.

"Stop treating me like some kept whore." I snapped before turning to go back to the kitchen to dispose of the empty cups. I tossed the cups into the trash and washed my hands. I went back out to the living room to find Axel standing now, his eyes fixed on me.

"I'm not trying to treat you like a kept whore." he said and I stopped a few steps from him, my arms crossed.

"Sure sounds like it." I muttered and looked away from his intense stare. He closed the distance between us, his hand going to my chin and making me look at him. His eyes were soft but still had the hard edge around them that I wasn't use to seeing.

"I want to make up for five years of being away from you. Anything you want that is within my power to give, is yours." He said and all I could do was nod. His words and emotions had rendered me speechless.

"I'm sorry," I suddenly blurted as I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. He gave me a confused look. "About last night, about Reno, I'm sorry." I glanced away for a moment. "I would say it was the alcohol but it'd be a lie.." I looked back to him and found he had a small smile on his lips and an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't place but it made me want to take the apology back.

"You're forgiven." he said before he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I stood, shocked for a moment before I pressed back, my hands placed on his bare chest under the unbuttoned shirt. He pulled away and pressed our foreheads together, his eyes closed.

I was breathless. We had kissed since I had been home, several times actually. But all of them had been heated and full of passion..this one...this one was soft, caring...full of emotions I really didn't want to look to closely at...really wanted to believe they were real.

"Is Vincent really going to be following me around?" I asked and he pulled away to look down at me.

"Yes." was all he said before he turned away. I opened my mouth to argue with him but was cut off by him pressing his phone to his ear. "What?" he snapped into the phone. I hadn't heard it ring so I walked closer, suspicious that he was just trying to avoid an argument. Then I caught the high pitched wailing coming from the phone. I walked around to stare at Axel's face, worried. Who ever was on the phone was really upset. "Larxene, calm the fuck down and tell me what the hell has happened." he said, his voice sounding irritated. Suddenly his face went blank and his eyes closed, his hand going to his forehead. "Are you sure? Have you seen a doctor?" he asked. I felt the blood drain from my face.

_No way. No FUCKING way! _ I turned away from him and collapsed onto the couch, my hand over my mouth.

"Alright. Call me after you've spoken to the doctor." he said, his voice still blank but some emotion was starting to leak through. _The bastards happy! He's fucking happy!_ I placed my face in my hands and fought back the pain. _God what the fuck had I been thinking! _I heard him sigh and I knew he had hung up the phone. I dropped my hands from my face and stared blankly at the coffee table.

"I have to go Roxas." he said from behind me. I nodded but didn't turn to him, I glanced at the clock and realized it had been an hour already.

"Have a safe trip." I said my voice bland. I saw him out of the corner of my eye stop just at the end of the couch. He stared at me for a moment and I finally turned to him, my eyes daring him to say anything. I was pissed and it would only take one wrong word to set me off. I watched him fight with himself for a moment, different emotions flashing through his acid green eyes.

"I want to tell you that that conversation wasn't what you're thinking but it was." he said his voice still its cold distance silky-ness. I stood up and clenched my fist by my side.

"Well then, congratulations are in order." I said through clenched teeth. He sighed and nodded before heading toward the front door. He paused, his hand on the door knob.

"There is a large probability that it isn't mine." he said, his back to me. "If it isn't then I can divorce her without repercussion to myself." I felt a small spark of hope take root but quickly squashed it down. Nothing worse then false hope.

"You _can._But _will_ you?" I asked, my arms wrapped around myself. He glanced over his shoulder at me and gave me a small smile.

"I've been waiting for her to slip up for a long time." he said and I felt a shiver go down my spine at his tone of voice. I just nodded and he opened the door. "I'll call you when my flight lands." he said and then he was gone. I collapsed onto the couch and dropped my head into my hands.

_What the hell have I got myself into?_ I thought with a groan. Nothing was going my way...maybe I should have stayed in London. I sat there for a while, just staring off into space. When I glanced back up at the clock another hour had passed. I sighed and started to get up and call Demyx when a soft knock came to my door.

I stood up from the couch and moved to stare at the door, wondering who the hell was here. Suddenly the balcony door opened and I almost screamed but managed to swallow it when I recognized the raven haired assassin/stalker. Just then another knock came.

Having an assassin/stalker come through your second story balcony would have been reason enough for a normal person to scream, but not me. Instead I moved closer to him and opened my mouth to yell at him but he pressed his finger to his lips. I clamped my mouth shut and he moved quickly across the room, removing his jacket as he went. He draped it over the back of the couch.

_What the hell is going on? _I mouthed at him but he just shook his head as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the couch. I felt my face heat up as I found my eyes glued to his amazingly toned chest but was pulled away by another knock. He stopped for a moment and pulled off his boots and set them by the front door before he moved back to me and pressed his lips to my ear.

"The man at your door is one of Larxene's men. He followed the limo here this morning and saw Axel leaving. We need to make him believe that he was here to see me, not you." he breathed in my ear. He slipped his hands under my shirt and another knock sounded. My heart was pounding in my throat as he pulled the shirt over my head and let it drop on the floor. "Go answer the door, just say hi and then ask if he's here to see me. Then I'll step in." I nodded and swallowed rather loudly as I stepped away from the incredibly hot stalker/assassin man and moved toward the door. I paused with my hand on the door knob and looked over my shoulder. Vincent gave me a nod and moved into the kitchen, just out of sight of the front door. I sighed and pulled the door opened.

The man had pink hair. That was my first thought as I made eye contact with him and smiled. Pink hair, bubble gum pink hair. _What. The. Hell?_

"Hi." I said with a bright smile and leaned against the door frame. "Are you here to see Vincent?" I asked. The man looked confused for a moment and then _really_ doubtful.

"Vincent? Vincent Valentine?" he asked as he crossed his arms. I gave him a bright smile and a nod. I didn't know if that was his last name but how many Vincent's could there be?

"Babe?" came Vincent's voice from behind me, followed by the sound of his bare feet on the hard wood floors. I started to turn around to see where he was but suddenly was frozen in place by his arms around my waist. "Marlexia, what a pleasant surprise." he said, his voice bland and unenthusiastic as he brushed his lips over my bare shoulder. It took every ounce of my self control not to look stunned and embarrassed. I couldn't managed perfectly so I giggled a little and turned in his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist, hiding my face in his chest.

"I was just coming to see who Axel was visiting this morning." the pink haired man said. I bit my lip and tried to concentrate on relaxing my body language. Vincent pulled me away from his body and pressed his lips to my forehead. _God he had soft lips._

"Go inside. I'll be right back." he said, his voice soft. I gave him a small pout and ran my hands over his chest. _Might as well make the most out of this..._

"Don't take to long." I said and he flashed me a melt your socks off smile that _might_ have been genuine. I pulled away from him and gave a smile to the pink haired man before I went back inside. Vincent stepped out and closed the door behind him.

I let myself lean against the wall beside the kitchen bar and tried to settle my frantic heart. The most prominent thought was _God damn Vincent is hot._ I didn't have long before the door opened and Vincent came back in. I pushed away from the wall as he walked passed me and into the living room.

"Did he buy it?" I asked as Vincent went to his jacket and dug around in his pockets. He pulled out his phone and started tapping away.

"Yes but he'll be watching the apartment." he said before he dropped his phone onto the couch. I bit my lip and looked out the balcony door and caught a flash of light on the roof of the opposite building. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Someone is on the roof of the opposite building." I said. Vincent moved toward me and my focus shifted to him as he stalked toward me, his long velvety black hair flowing behind him, yeah that was what I was staring at...ha

"We need to sale the story." he said, his eyes were perfectly blank and it unnerved me slightly.

"Whats the story?" I asked, my voice sounding breathy as I watched him come closer and closer. A smile tugged at his lips as he stopped just in front of me, his hands going to my hips. I felt my face heat up almost instantly. He leaned over and slid his lips over my jaw until he came to my ear.

"Don't be naïve Roxas." he said before his lips moved to my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck as my knees went weak. His hands trailed over my lower back and I bit my lip.

"Axe...Axel..he's okay with this?" I asked, my voice hitching as his nipped my neck. "I'd hate to get you in...in trouble." I gasped as I clutched at his shoulders as his hand roamed over my hips and lower back.

"I will deal with Axel." he said as he pulled away and gazed down at me and I was once again struck by how _sexy_ this man was even with his empty, red eyes. All I could do was nod my head and our lips met in a heated battle. His tongue found mine and my knees went weak again. He caught me and lifted me up and my legs went around his waist and my hands went into his soft black hair. Our kiss continued as he set on the couch with me in his lap.

I tried to keep in mind that this was only to sale a story but I couldn't help it if I let myself enjoy it. His hair was like silk under my hands as I yanked his head back to expose his neck. He let out a groan and I attacked the tender flesh, my free hand roaming over his bare chest. I bit down on his throat and he gasped. The next thing I knew I was on my back with him on top of me, his raven black hair falling around us. I was pinned to the couch, his knee was between my legs pressing against my growing erection. I gasped as he reached between our bodies and grasped the front of my pants. He pressed his lips to my ear and I was looking at the world through raven strands as his hair fell over my face.

"They have left the roof." he whispered in my ear and it took me a while to catch up with the logical sentence.

"Huh?" I asked, my hands running down his sides. I felt his body shake as he chuckled. His lips caressed my jaw line as he moved to my lips.

"The person who we were trying to convince, they have left. Which means Roxas, that we can stop." he said, his lips staying parted as he hovered over my lips. I blinked and he pulled away slightly so that I could see his face better.

His face was perfectly blank as I searched it for some sign of what I should do. I knew that if I glanced down his body I would see a bulge in his pants, same as mine. I knew he was just as willing as I was but did I really want to go down this path with Axel?

"_I've lived with a broken heart for five years." I said and took a step toward him, putting me up close and personal with him. I stared up into his eyes and let him see in mine how serious I was. "I am not going to just roll over and let you do with me as you please. I am going to push you to edges you didn't even know you had."_

I still had a promise to keep.

I smiled up at Vincent and he saw the decision made in my eyes because he pressed his lips to mine and his hand slipped under my pants. I gasped and bucked my hips into his hand.

If I had allowed the memory to continued I might have re-thought my decision...

The raven haired man trailed searing kisses down my chest, his hands making fast work on my pants.

"_If you are going to do this then I suggest you keep it very down low because if I find out who...Heads will roll." _Came Axel's silky voice out of my memory.

Vincent pulled my into a sitting position as he slid to the floor between my legs, my erection in his very skilled hands. I tangled my fingers in the silky strands of black falling around the other mans shoulders as he leaned down. I moaned and threw my head back as Vincent's mouth joined his hands.

"_And Roxas, keep in mind. I don't make empty threats."_

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee...oh the suspense! <strong>

**Review! Its just a click away.  
><strong>


	9. More then One Kind of Love

**Huzza! A new chapter for you my dear readers!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Vincent had left at three but not before making sure that I was not going to be telling his employer about our dirty deeds...<p>

Done dirt cheap...ha...just trying to make myself laugh..

He was going to tell Axel about the first part of our little...uh...romp? Because there were pictures of it floating around somewhere so better not to lie about it. Here was hoping it was a good enough cause to keep Axel from going ape shit on Vincent.

After he left I had curled up on my couch and sobbed for a good while. Talk about a hypocrite. I had been given the chance to tell him no and I had gone for it any way. I only had myself to blame. Yet there I sat, crying like I had been taken advantaged of or something.

Eventually I made myself feel better by reminding myself of all the bull shit that I had to put up with and would have to put up with in the near future that Axel had caused for me. After that I felt even shittier for thinking that anyone deserved to be cheated on.

What a fucking conundrum I had dug for myself.

I decided to just ignore it. So now I am sitting on the floor of my living room with all the paper work spread out over my coffee table, trying to make a decision about the company. Several hours had past and I was still none the wiser. My phone rang from the kitchen bar and I jumped at the distraction. I saw Cloud's name flash across the screen and I hit accept.

"What's up broskee?" I asked as I plopped back down on the couch.

"_Nothing much little brother. I was just at the manner when I over heard some gossip."_ I was picking at my nails and smiled.

"Ohhh do tell. I love juicy gossip." I said. I was picking up on the sarcasm of his voice but was choosing to ignore it.

"_It would seem that everyone is under the impression that Vincent has taken a lover. Normally this wouldn't be a cause for gossip but Vincent is known for his...hmmm blatant dislike of people? So I was curious and upon further inspection I saw some pictures."_

"I know where this is going Cloud." I said, dropping all pretense as I stared at the coffee table.

"_What the hell were you thinking?"_ he hissed.

"The pictures show nothing but us kissing." I said, possibly sounding a little defensive. I heard him huff.

"_When Axel finds out.."_ I cut him off.

"Vincent and I were simply giving Axel a cover story. Marluxia showed up at my door and Vincent came through my balcony when he realized why the other man was there. We had to make him believe that Axel had been here to see Vincent not me." I said just as a beep sounded on my phone and I pulled it away to look at the screen. I put the phone back to my face and sighed. "So we have nothing to hide, in fact I'm pretty sure he already knows." I said in what I hoped to be a care free voice.

"_And what makes you think that?" _His voice was on the icy side now.

"He's calling me right now. So if you'll excuse me.." I went to hang up the phone but I heard Cloud shout at me. I brought the phone back to my ear and sighed. "Yes?" There was a pause and the beeping stopped, showing that Axel had been sent to voice mail. Not good. "Cloud if he wasn't angry before he might be nooow." I said.

"_Promise me all you did was kiss Vincent for those photos. Nothing else happened."_ I opened my mouth to promise but hesitated and it was enough I heard Cloud groan.

"I promise." I said any way, ignoring the groan and the pause. "Now I have to go brother. I'll talk to you later." I said and hung up before he could ask any more questions. I started to hit Axel's name in my missed call screen when my phone burst into noise, Axel's name flashing across the screen. I sighed and hit accept. "Hello love." I said as I leaned back into the couch.

I was greeted by silence. My heart rate spiked and I squeezed my eyes shut. I hesitated for a moment and bit my lip before breaking the silence.

"Sorry I missed your call the first time, I was talking to Cloud." I said, trying to sound normal but probably making myself sound nervous as hell.

"_I am gone for a few hours and you are already in a heap of trouble."_ His voice was like ice water down my spine.

"The Vincent thing?" I asked, trying to keep calm. I had to see how much he knew...shit,shit,shit.

"_The Vincent thing? Thats what you call it? My phone has been blowing up for the past hour with pictures of you and him all over each other." _He snarled and I felt a little relieved.

"Have you spoken with Vincent?" I asked, my voice a little edgy.

"_Tell me what happened. Now." _I sighed.

"Alright. I was sitting on my couch when someone knocked on the door. I got up to answer it but Vincent came through my balcony door at the same moment and I froze. He explained to me that it was Marluxia at the front door and we had to convince him that you had been here to see him and not me. So I went to the door and answered it and asked if he was here to see Vincent. He seemed confused but Vincent came to the door then and told me to go inside. I did as I was told and he closed the door. I waited for a moment and he came back in. We were standing in the living room talking when I noticed the figure on the roof across the street. I told him and he said we had to sale the story. That was the picture you saw." I said, my voice a little angry. "We were just covering your ass."

Once again I was greeted by silence.

"_That does not give him the right to touch you."_

"He saved your ass Axel and you know it." I said my heart rate still erratic. I couldn't tell if I was worried about Vincent or myself.

"_He will still be punished."_ I opened my mouth to shout at him when my heart dropped but I quickly clamped my mouth shut. **'Don't show interest'** my mind hissed at me.

"Good. Then he won't be following me around." I said with a heavy does of 'not-caring'. Axel chuckled and I felt a little better.

"_His punishment can wait till I come home."_ he said and I relaxed into the couch.

"Are you sure? He did kiss me and what not." I said with a little false hope in my voice, trying to convince him that I wanted Vincent punished for my own benefits. At this he laughed full out and I felt myself blush at the sound.

"_How very selfish of you love. By the way, a gift for you should be arriving at your place tomorrow"_ Now I was speechless.

"A gift?" I said, my voice weak.

"_Yes you'll need someone to help you put it together. Call me when you get it but I have to go." _ I smiled and couldn't help a little warm feeling in my stomach start up.

"I will. Bye." I said and was going to hang up the phone but was stopped by a soft.

"_Roxas."_ I brought the phone back to my ear.

"Yeah?"

"_I love you."_ My jaw dropped open and my eyes were probably the size of saucers.

"Wha..wh...what?" I asked my voice a chocked whisper.

"_Do you think I would let anyone else do to me the things that you do?" _And that was such a cryptic response that I simply wasn't going to go any where near that.

"I...I love you too.." I said and he chuckled.

"_I'll see you soon." _And the line went dead. I dropped the phone onto the couch and just stared at the blank television screen.

_He loves me..._I closed my eyes and dropped my head into my hands. _And maybe he does in his own way..._I shook my head and stood up. Nope, I was not going to think about it. I picked up my phone and called my mom.

Time to get back on track with the company thing.

"_Hello sweetie!"_ I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hey mom. How are things?" I asked as I stared down at the mess of papers on my coffee table.

"_Oh good I guess. Just cleaning up the house a bit."_

"That's good. I was wondering if I could come over for dinner tonight? I wanted to talk to you about the company." I said. I heard her chuckle a bit.

"_Of course love! Come on over whenever you feel like it."_ I smiled and started to pile the papers back into neat piles.

"I'll see if I can get Cloud to bring me over." I said as I slid them back into their envelopes.

"_Alright sweetie. I'll see you later then." _

"Bye Mom." I sad as I stood and headed for my room.

"_Bye Dear."_

I hung up and dialed Cloud's number. A few rings in and he finally picked up.

"_Yes Roxas?"_ his voice was a bit stiff and I pouted a little.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" I asked as I started packing my laptop bag with the envelope and my laptop.

"_What do you want? I'm busy." _I scoffed.

"Alright well I was wondering if you could give me a ride to Mom's when you get a chance." I said. I heard him huff.

"_I'm busy. It won't be free for a few hours."_ I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Can Leon?" I asked and I couldn't help it if I sounded impatient.

"_No, he's out on an assignment."_ I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Fine. I'll find my own way." I snapped and hung up the phone. I sighed and set there for a moment, contemplating how the hell I was going to get clear across the city. Maybe there were buses? I got up from the couch and grabbed my laptop, I shoved it into its bag along with the envelopes before pulling on some shoes. I made sure I had my keys, wallet and phone and then headed out.

I stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of my building and took a deep breath of the fresh air before looking around me for something that might resemble a bus stop. A little ways down the sidewalk there was a bench with a tall side next to it.

"Looks like my best bet." I said as I headed toward the bench. The sign read 'Intercity Transit', which I concluded was a fancy was of saying 'Bus Stop'. I sighed and set down on the bench and prepared myself for a wait.

_Man I need to get a car._ I thought to myself after I had been waiting for what felt like forever. I heard foot steps approach and I looked up, hoping to see a fellow bus waiter who I could grill about what time these damn things ran. Instead, know what I got?

My stalker/assassin/dirty deeds doer. (His list was getting longer) I gave a forced smile as he stood behind the bench with his arms crossed. He was wearing black slacks and a black long sleeve shirt tucked in. His hair was loose and falling down his back.

"Why hello Vincent, fancy meeting you here. Though I'm sure it's no coincidence." I said as I shifted my position so I wasn't craning my neck to see him. He just stared down at me, his red eyes scanning me for what, I wasn't sure.

"Let's go." He said and then turned around and started to walk back down the street. I stared after him for a moment, speechless, and then huffed and picked up my bag.

"Jerk." I muttered as I followed him down the sidewalk, a good distance behind him and allowed myself to enjoy the view. He turned a corner into an ally a few building past mine and I hesitated before following him around the corner. He was sliding into a black BMW with heavily tented windows. I paused for a moment before coaxing myself forward. _I wanted a ride right?_

I opened the car door just as he started the engine and I slid in, laying my bag at me feet. I buckled my seat belt as he pulled out of the ally and booked it down the street. I leaned back in my seat and tried not to let the awkward silence get to me...but I failed.

"So..." I said as I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "My brother call you?"

"Yes." he said, his attention on the road as he shifted gears (1). "More times today then in all the years we've known each other."

"Well you are my 'protection' detail." I said, trying to coax him into talking. I felt his eyes on me for a moment and I glanced over to find him with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yes, because _that's_ why he's been bitching me out for the past few hours." he said, his voice soft but the sarcasm was not missed. I smiled, a bit smug and turned my attention back out the window.

"Well what did you expect?" I asked.

"My expectations are non existent for this situation, because it is not something I planned for." he said and I felt my heart beat pick up and my mouth go dry. He shifted gears again and I looked out the window. We were quickly approaching my mothers neighborhood and I was feeling anxious about this current conversation and where it was leading.

"And what exactly is this situation?" I asked and my voice was level. Point for me. He didn't seem to have an answer and I had just resigned myself to the silence when he spoke.

"One that will, inevitably be the end of me because with each re-occurrence comes the greater likely hood of being caught." I felt my face heat up and a huge grin split my face. There would be re-occurrences! I glanced over at him to find him looking at me, his red eyes still just as blank and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Oh the games we play." I whispered as I leaned my head back onto the head rest of the seat and gazed at him. His lip twitched as he turned back to the road and I laughed. "The stakes are little high don't you think?" I asked as I watched him, watch the road and shift gears. His lip twitched again.

"What's life without a little risk?" he asked and I full out laughed. I could get use to having him around...not to mention the perks of his presences...I shivered again. We pulled up to the curb in front of my mothers house.

"Well thanks for the ride." I said as I opened the door and started to get out.

"Just let me know when your ready to go back home." he said and I stopped midway out of the door to look back at him.

"What am I suppose to do? Just stand in the drive way and yell your name ten times?" I asked, heavy on the sarcasm. He smirked as he reached over and slid his hand into my jeans pocket. My face flushed as he pulled out my phone.

"That would work but I think this will be less obvious." he said as he tapped away at my phone before handing it back to me, smirk still in place. I just nodded my head as I slid the phone back into my pocket.

"Alright, I'll let you know when I'm ready to go." I said and he just gave me a small nod but remained silent. I closed the door and stepped back as the car pulled away from the curb and shot off down the road. I watched it go for a moment, a peculiar feeling curling in my stomach. I turned toward the house and stared up the drive way when I realized what the feeling was. Excitement.

The next few hours were spent sitting in my mothers living room discussing the business and all the pro's and con's of keeping it or selling it. We were pretty much at a stand still.

"So I should just sell it." I said after a moment of silence. I was sitting on the floor with my back agains the couch that my mother was curled up on. The coffee table was covered in paper work and it made my head hurt just looking at the mess.

"If you don't want it. Then yes, but do not just give it to Axel. Find someone one who wants it and can stand up to Axel, thats what your father would have wanted." Mom said. I nodded and picked one of the sheets of paper.

"Do you know anyone who might be interested in it?" I asked with a sigh. "Because I have no idea how to go about getting rid of this." She was silent for a moment before she set up and started to get up off the couch.

"I might know someone, let me make a quick phone call." She said as she stood and headed for the kitchen. I leaned back and glanced down at my phone to see I had a new message from Vincent. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth as I picked the phone up and opened the message.

**I am a patient man, but how much longer? ** I laughed a little before hitting reply.

**As long as it takes. I could always call my brother you know. And besides, your suppose to be watching me anyway so its not like you have better things to be doing.** I hit send and set my phone back down as Mom came back into the room, a smile on her face.

"Well it looks like Cid might be interested in buying it off your hands. He says that he'll be glad to meet with us to talk about it." she said as she took her seat back on the couch.

"Old man Cid? The mechanic?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yes, he and your father were pretty good friends and Cid often helped out with the business." she said with a soft smile. I nodded and closed my eyes. It might be a good match, Axel would defiantly think twice about crossing Cid. The red head use to work for the mechanic at his shop all through out high school.

"It would be good if he bought it." I said as I yawned and picked up my phone to find a new message.

**True but I could be watching you much closer if you were at your apartment.** My heart rate spiked a little as I thought of all the naughty interludes that message could be implying.

**Well then, I suppose I had better hurry then. Id hate to make your job harder.** I hit send and felt a smile spread across my face.

"Who're you talking to that has you smiling like a fool?" Mom asked and I jumped a little before turning to look at her, a guilty look on my face. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Who is it Roxas?"

"Just a new friend.." I said trialing off as I stood and started to clean up the mess on the coffee table.

"What is this new friends name?" she asked, her voice suspicious. I picked up the important papers and slid them back into the envelope.

"Vincent." I said keeping my voice calm. I heard her take in a sharp breath.

"Roxas! You had better not be doing what I think your doing with that man!" she said as she stood up. I stopped what I was doing and turned my attention back to her.

"Axel has him watching my every move. So I decided since he's going to be around any way he might as well be of use to me. He brought me over here and he is going to take me home as soon as I am ready." I said making sure to keep my face blank. Mom searched my face for a moment before turning away from me.

"Fine but next time just invite him inside." she said and disappeared into the kitchen. I sighed as I stacked the rest of the papers and slid it all into my laptop back. I headed into the kitchen and gave Mom a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Im going to head home." I said giving her a smile before heading for the door.

"Roxas." she called out and I turned to face her in the door way.

"Do me a favor and call your cousin." she said as she turned from the sink to face me. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Mom, when he's ready to apologize he can call me." I said but she just pointed a wooden spoon at me threateningly.

"Call him Roxas. Make up. He is family." was all she said before she turned back to the sink. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright Mom, I'll call him tomorrow. I love you." I said as I pushed the door opened.

"I love you too dear." she said back. I let the door fall closed and I pulled out my phone. I sent a quick **I'm ready** to Vincent and headed for the front door. I opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch and sighed at the twilight cast sky. I looked over in time to see my brother pull up on his motorcycle. I walked down the porch steps and went to meet him as he turned the bike off and got off.

"Leaving?" Cloud asked as he placed his helmet on the bike. I nodded just as I heard the crunch of gravel of a car slowing. I glanced over my shoulder to see the almost silent black BMW idling at the curb. I turned back to Cloud to find him glaring at the car.

"Hey, chill. You're the one who told him to give me a ride." I said as I turned away and started toward the car.

"Yes but I don't trust this Roxas." he said and I turned to face him, walking backward.

"Trust what Cloud?" I asked with a sly smile. He just crossed his arms and continued to glare. "That's right. You don't even know what _this_ is." I said before giving him a small wave and turning back to the car. I opened the door and slid into the seat. I gave Vincent a smile as I closed the door and buckled my seat belt.

"Ready?" he asked as I glanced out the window to see Cloud still standing where I left him. I frowned a little but nodded my head and we pulled away from the curb. "He has every right to worry about you" he said. I turned my attention to him.

"I'm a big boy. I can make my own decisions." I said and possibly pouted a little.

"Yes well when your choices end you up being a secret lover to a mafia leader and then lead you to a secret lover who's day job is to assassinate for said mafia leader a brother is allowed to worry a little." he said and I had to laugh.

"Well when you put it like that." I said between giggles. After the laughter subsided I was left with the utter truth of the statement and we remained silent for the rest of the trip back to my apartment. He pulled into the parking spot in the ally like before and I got out. The ally was pitch black now that the sun was setting and the only light came from the street light at the mouth of the ally. I started for the mouth of the ally when I realized Vincent wasn't with me. I turned around to find him standing by the car, his arms crossed as he watched me. I almost couldn't see him because of all the black he was wearing.

"Are you not coming up?" I asked, my head tilted to the side. I could have sworn I saw a smile flash across his face but I wasn't sure.

"Would you like me to come up Roxas?" he asked, his soft voice floating to me on the small breeze that had picked up. I shivered a little and crossed my arms.

"Yes." I said as I kept my eyes on his face and this time I didn't miss the smile that stretched across his face. It sent anticipatory shivers down my spine.

"Well then I will come up in a while. I have some things I need to do." he said and looked up for a moment. "And you have to get rid of your visitors." I glanced over my shoulder but didn't see anything.

"How do you know I have visitors?" I asked as I turned back to him, only to find him standing much closer then he had been before. I gasped a little and took a step toward the light at the mouth of the ally. He just stared down at me, his red eyes empty once again.

"Go, I'm sure they have questions for you." he said and his voice held a hint of laughter. I gave him a confused look but turned and headed out of the ally.

"As soon as they're gone I expect you to show up." I said, trying to not sound scared but in truth the raven haired man had me a bit spooked.

"Of course." he said but I didn't turn around to see where he was now. I quickly made my way to the front entrance of the building only to ransacked by a blond blur.

"ROXY WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" the blond boy that had tackled me screeched in my ear.

"Dem, I was at my mom's" I said as I gave a feeble wave to Zexion who was standing by the foot of the stair case. He nodded back to me as I started to pry Demyx off me.

"I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED!" he said as I tossed him to the ground.

"I'm sorry. You could have called." I said as I walked around the blond and headed up the stairs.

"I thought you said you called him?" I heard Zexion hiss at his boyfriend.

"I thought I did!" he said and they both started up the stairs behind me. We got up to the apartment and I was looking for my keys when a hand was placed over my mouth. I tried to yell, pissed but Zexion hushed me, his lips to my ear.

"Your door is open." he whispered and I looked down and sure enough the door was cracked open. My heart rate spiked "Is someone suppose to be here?" he asked and I shook my head. He let go of me and placed me by the wall by the stair case. "Don't move." he said and I just nodded. Demyx was already crouched by the door, gun out and ready. Zexion pressed his back to the wall on the other side of the door from Demyx and pulled his own gun.

Zexion held up a finger, then another and then on the third one he pushed the door opened and Demyx rolled into a crouch his gun trained on the room. There was a suspenseful pause in which they waited for something to happened but when there was no movement Zexion went in, his gun trained and ready. I stayed frozen were I was as the two disappeared into the apartment.

"Whats going on?" came a soft voice from the stair case and I just about peed my pants. I looked over to find Vincent on the top step of the stair case, frozen.

"The door was opened." I said my voice a little breathy. He looked to the door for a moment before looking back to me.

"Demyx and Zexion are inside now?" he asked and I nodded but didn't say anything. After a moment the two reappeared in the door way, guns put away. Demyx gave me a reassuring smile and started to say something but was cut off.

"Report." Vincent said and the other two jumped a little at the icy command as they finally registered Vincent's presence. Demyx seemed to retreat into himself but Zexion stepped forward.

"When we came to the landing I noticed that the door was ajar. I stopped Roxas from going to the door and asked if anyone was suppose to be here, when he signaled no we proceeded to inspect the apartment." he said, his voice sounding very mechanical and monotone. I wanted to yell at Vincent for making my friends feel so uncomfortable but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"Anything out of place inside?" he asked as he moved toward the door.

"Not that we could tell." Zexion said as he moved out of the way of the approaching raven haired man. Vincent didn't reply but disappeared into the dark apartment. Demyx came over and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, if anyone was inside Vincent will be able to tell." he said, his voice soft but a little blank. I didn't say anything as I waited for Vincent to reaper.

"Come inside." Vincent's voice drifted from within the apartment. I nodded and went to the door, Demyx and Zexion at my back. We stepped inside and I hesitantly moved toward the living room. Vincent was standing by the couch, his eyes trained on me as I came around the corner.

"Nothing is missing but your things have been looked through. The trash and the laundry in the dryer have been dumped out onto your bed." he said and I knew what he was saying. Someone had come to see if it really had been Vincent that Axel was here to see. I set down on the couch and rubbed my forehead. "Demyx, Zexion, head back to the manor and alert Leon and Cloud to what has happened. Tell them I have things under control here but to keep their ears opened around the manor for anything about this apartment." the raven haired man said. I looked up ready to be angry at him for barking orders at my friends when Demyx placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He's our boss Rox. Leave it alone." he said with a soft smile. I just nodded my head as they left. I let myself fall back into the couch, my arm thrown over my eyes.

"Was it Marluxia?" I asked and I felt the couch sink down as Vincent set beside me.

"No, I don't think so but it was most likely one of Larxene's men." he said. I dropped my arm and looked over at him. All the lights in the apartment were off still and it was full dark outside so the little bit of moon light that filtered through the balcony door was casting strange shadows across the room. The lack of light made Vincent's hair seem even darker (if that was possible) and his skin even whiter. His eye's, without light, were just dark pools (though it didn't take away from their depth at all).

Before I knew what I was doing I was in his lap, my lips pressed to his and my fingers tangled in his hair. His hands went to my hips as he pressed me against him and I groaned into his mouth. I felt his phone vibrate against my stomach and I broke away from his lips as he reached for it. He glanced to the screen before hitting a button and pressing it to his ear.

"Yes sir?" he asked and I knew who it was. I started to get up but he held me in his lap with his free arm around my waist. I opened my mouth to protest but his eyes silenced me. "Yes sir." he said into the phone, his eyes still glued to mine. "He's fine. Cloud and the others are keeping an ear open at the mansion." I let my head rest on his shoulder, my face turned toward his neck and I could hear Axel on the phone.

"..._clearly it was her. Make sure you have someone watch the apartment even when Roxas isn't home. I don't know that they found anything yet but even a red hair on the sheets could be enough to put Roxas in danger, stay on him."_

"Yes sir." Vincent said as his hand trailed down my back to rest on my ass. I smiled and buried my face into his neck. "I'll have someone out side the apartment 24 hours." His hands squeezed and I nipped his neck.

"_Good because if they found something then the next time the apartment won't be empty."_ I felt a wave of fear wash over me and I set back, gazing into Vincent's eyes.

"I won't allow him to come to harm." he said, his eyes blank as he stared back at me. I couldn't hear Axel's response but Vincent hung up shortly after. We set for a moment, just staring at one another before I finally broke the silence.

"This was just a one time thing, right?" I asked probably sounding like a child, asking a parent for a lie that the monster didn't exist under my bed. Vincent leaned forward and slid his lips along my jaw, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"No." he breathed in my ear and my body tensed. "But as I told Axel, I'm not going to allow you to come to harm." I relaxed a little as his lips continued to caress my neck and trailed lower...but my mind was on the silky smooth voice that I had heard over the phone..

"_Could be enough to put Roxas in danger..."_

Vincent's teeth sank into my collar bone and I gasped, my hands going into his beautiful silky hair.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) The image of Vincent driving a standard vehicle makes me all hot and bothered. Lol.<strong>

**Ok so i was really, really disappointed in the lack of reviews for the new chapter of Too Much for One Boy to Handle. It only got 1 review! Can you beleive that? After all the hard work...ugh. Guess I'm gonna have to leave it alone for a while...  
><strong>

**But you guys won't disappoint me right..?  
><strong>


	10. Big Surprises

**Uhhh...I wish I had some grand excuse for not updating in a while but...**

**I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please just bare with me..**

* * *

><p>I've never been much of a morning person and this morning was nothing new. The light from my window was casting long strands of light across my face no matter which way I rolled. The sounds of birds on the power lines outside my window drove me to the point of chunking my pillow at the window. A soft chuckle came from somewhere else in the room and I rolled my head over to find Vincent leaning in my doorway, his arms crossed over his bare chest and his jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips.<p>

Despite thoroughly enjoying the view, I glared.

"Glad I could amuse you this morning." I said as I set up and rubbed my face.

"Morning? It's noon Roxas." he said and I glanced over to him, glaring once more.

"Your point?" I snapped. The amusement in his face vanished and he pushed away from the door frame. I let my legs swing over and my feet touched the floor briefly before Vincent's strong hands pulled me up from the bed and then threw me over his shoulder. I squawked as my breath was knocked out of me from the impact with his shoulder. "Put me down!" I hissed as I beat at his back and flailed my legs.

Next thing I knew we were in the bathroom and I was seated on the counter next to the sink. I pouted as Vincent shut the door and headed for the shower.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, crossing my arms. He didn't say anything, just turned on the shower. I huffed and glared at the wall instead. Suddenly my vision was blocked by a very nice, very bare chest. I looked up and met red eyes that once again looked amused. He stepped forward and put himself between my knees and slid his hands around my waist.

"No I suppose it wasn't necessary." he said as his lips brushed my ear and I shivered. "But it sure was entertaining." I hummed and tilted my head back, exposing my neck.

"Well as long as it was entertaining to you." I said as his fingers pulled at the waist band of my pajama pants and his lips skimmed my neck. His hands slid up my sides, taking my shirt with them and pulled the offensive fabric over my head. I shivered as he tossed the shirt to the floor. I let my hands run over his shoulders, enjoying the feel of the tight muscles under my hands and his eyes slipped closed, his arms wrapped loosely around my waist.

My hands seemed to take on a mind of their own as they followed the curves of Vincent's chest and waist, my fingers stopping to trace every dip and curve. My eyes followed my fingers, drinking in every beautiful inch of his flawless physique. When I arrived at his pants I allowed my fingers to trace his hip and dip, momentarily, below his pants. I felt his eyes focus back on me as I traced the top of his pants along his skin, dipping below the fabric every now and then.

"We're wasting your hot water." he said, his soft voice held a dark undertone that sent shivers down my spine.

"Well lets not waist anymore then." I said as I slid from the counter my fingers working on the button on the front of his jeans. He reached down and undid the draw sting on the front of my pants and slipped them over my hips and the fabric pooled at my feet as I yanked his jeans down. Then his lips were on mine and my arms went around his neck, our nude bodies pressed flush up against one another.

And it was amazing.

I gasped as his hands cupped my ass and he nipped at my ear. Some how we ended up in the shower, though my mind skipped on the trip. We stood wrapped in each other arms standing under the pouring water as the hot water pelted down on us, slicking my hair down against my forehead. Vincent's mouth and hands were roaming over my body causing my breath to come in pants and moans.

I ran my hands through his wet hair, letting it fall down his shoulders in black silky rivers following the water streaming over him. His hands on my hips turned me to face the water faucet and his mouth was on my shoulder as his hands ran over the front of my body. He found my growing hard on and I gasped.

"Vincent!" I moaned as he bit down on my shoulder and his hands worked magic.

"Yes Roxas?" he purred in my ear as he free hand slid between my legs from behind. I moaned as his fingers started to probe.

"Please!" I gasped as I bent over, raising on my toes to offer myself to him, wanting nothing more then for him to take me, hard.

"Oh how can I refuse you when you ask so nicely?" he said and his voice had taken on a new huskier note. I clutched at the water faucet as he positioned himself behind me. His hands went to my hips and he pushed his way inside of me. A loud moan ripped threw my throat and I raised up on my toes once again as I felt his huge length stretch me wide. "Oh god." Vincent breathed.

"Vincent!" I whimpered as he pulled out and paused.

"What is it dear?" he said and I could just see the cocky smile on his face.

"Please! Oh god please!" I moaned and he granted my request, clutching my hips and thrusting his hips forward. I gasped and blinked the water out of my eyes as I felt him sink into me once again.

"Ohhhh Roxas" Vincent moaned above me and I whimpered as he started to thrust in and out, in and out. My mind was drowning in pleasure as one particular thrust found _the_ spot and stars burst across my eyes.

"VINCNET!" I screamed as his thrust became harder and more erratic. I was teetering on the edge of the shinning abyss and with one thrust I was thrown over that shimmering edge. I screamed his name again as his teeth sank into my shoulder and I felt him release deep inside me. He pulled out and I shuddered.

My knees went weak and I would have fallen if not for his strong arms around my waist. He lowered us to the bottom of the bath tub with me laying against his chest as the water continued to pour down on us. I sighed contently and let my head rest on his chest.

"I have to say." he said after a moment and I glanced up at him, my eyes probably as hazy as his. "I really do enjoy you screaming my name." I chuckled and kissed his chest but was too tired to say anything. After a while of just enjoying the water and the after glow we got cleaned up and got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door to the restroom, allowing fresh air to pour in.

"Let me get you a..." I trailed off as I caught site of Vincent standing in my shower, rivers of water trailing down his perfect bare body. His long black hair trailing down his back and shoulders, his arms lifted as he ran his fingers into his hair making the muscles in his chest dance. I gulped as he gave me a knowing smirk and stepped from the tub. Suddenly my mouth was very, very dry. "Dear lord.." I whispered as he stalked toward me, once again, perfectly nude.

"Comparing people to deities is dangerous I hear." he said, his red eyes watching me like a snake watches a bird as he approached. I backed away slowly, one step at a time till I was standing in the hall way.

"I agree with Vincent." came a voice from the living room and I froze, my eyes locked with Vincent's who was still a few steps inside the bathroom. "Of course that's who I'm guessing it is consider the loud screaming going on a few moments ago." I turned my head to the living room to find Cloud and Leon standing in my living room. My heart started beating again and I collapsed against the wall.

"Dear lord you scared the crap outta me!" I hissed at my brother. He just stared at me so I decided to ignore him. I went to the hallway closet and brought a towel to Vincent. I handed it to him and kept my eyes averted to avoid getting distracted again. I heard him chuckle before I was pulled against him again, his lips to my ear.

"I find your utter appreciate of my body very, very erotic." he whispered as his fingers traced my spine. I blushed and turned away from him, going back to the hallway and then to my room. Slamming my door I went to my closet and pulled on some sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. A knock came to my door and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Come in." I said as I dropped my towel on my bed and went over to my computer. I set in my desk chair and started up the laptop. I looked to my door as it came open to find my brother.

"Sorry to interrupt your and Vincent's round two." he said as he came into my room, closing the door behind him. I rolled my eyes and watched as the start up screen came up.

"Whatever. We'll just finish later." I mumbled as I placed my face in my hand. Cloud came around and closed my lap top and set on the edge of my desk. I glared at him. "What the hell!" I hissed and he glared back at me.

"Do you remember what Leon said to you when he was sneaking you out of the mansion?" he asked me. I was so caught off guard by the seemingly random question that I leaned back in my chair and blinked.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused. He huffed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"When he was sneaking you out, he told you something." he said sounding incredibly frustrated. I frowned at him.

"Cloud have you lost your mind? I have no idea what your talking about." I said as I stood up from my chair and moved toward the door.

"Roxas.." I stopped in my tracks at the soft voice. "Please...just try to remember. I can't tell you, but I know you can figure it out." he said. I looked over my shoulder at him and he was pleading with me with his eyes.

"Cloud I have no idea what you want me to remember. I remember him sneaking me out, telling me to stick to the trees..." I trailed off and he shook his head. A knock came to the door and the door opened with out me answering. Vincent stepped into the room.

"A package has arrived for you." he said, his eyes on me but I saw his gaze flicker to my brother for a moment and it was almost like a warning but I ignored it.

"Alright." I said and followed him out of the room and into the living room. A huge box was waiting for me along with a huge mattress. I paused and crossed my arms, chucking a bit. "Of course he got me a bed." I said. Leon was examining the box.

"Not just any bed Rox, a king no less." he said with a smirk. I laughed and joined him by the box.

"You guys can stay and help me put it together right?" I asked, nudging him with my elbow. He chuckled and rubbed my head, pushing it a bit.

"Nah, we got places to be. Cloud just wanted to chat with you for a moment." he said before turning to his boyfriend. I turned as well to find Cloud and Vincent in the middle of a stare off. I sighed and pressed my palm to my forehead.

"Cloud, Leon says you guys have places to be!" I said with a bit of a snap in my voice. Cloud looked to me and my breath caught in my throat. The pure anger on his face was enough to stop my heart. "Cloud?" I whispered, my hurt clearly lacing my voice. He just looked away from me and headed for the door. Leon patted my shoulder and followed my brother.

"Fire and gasoline, Roxas." Cloud said over his shoulder before the door was slammed closed. I stayed staring at the door for a moment before the sound of tape being ripped pulled my attention back to the box. Vincent had a package of papers in his hand and was reading the front page. I watched him for a moment and tried to figure out what my brother was trying to make me remember.

I remember Leon giving me instructions...we had to move quickly... because Vincent...my heart sped up a bit as I watched my raven haired lover open the booklet.

"We'll need some tools." he said never taking his eyes off the book.

"_**We only have a few minutes at best, before Vincent goes to Axel." he mumbled as we finally made it to the kitchen.**_

"_**What?" I hissed, tripping over my feet. "Why would he do that?" I asked as Leon paused at the door and glanced out over the yard. **_

My heart was pounding in my chest and my breath hitched as Leon's next words came to me.

"_**Because Vincent is as loyal as they come and if he thinks that he has crossed Axel in any way then he will immediately report what has happened"**_

Vincent looked up at me, his face blank but questioning my strange behavior.

"Whats the matter?" He asked as he took in my shocked expression. Was that really what my brother wanted me to remember? That Vincent was loyal to Axel? Why was that important? Of course he was, he was his assassin...possibly his head assassin..

"Nothing." I said, shaking myself a little. "So what tools do we need?" I asked as I went over and stood beside him to better see the booklet. I felt him hesitate and I looked up at him to find his red eyes staring at me intently. There was a slight pause in which we simply stared at each other before Vincent's eyes went back to the booklet.

"I'll just go get a tool box from the manor." He said and he handed the booklet to me. "I'll be back." He grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and was out the door before I could say anything. I stood there for a moment, booklet forgotten in my hands, and tried to fight threw my conflicting thoughts.

I had the strangest feeling I was missing something big here but for the life of me I couldn't figure it out. I dropped the booklet on the floor and moved over to the couch. Plopping down on the soft cushions I let my head fall back and stared up at the ceiling.

Did Cloud think that Vincent would tell Axel..? I just couldn't see that happening, Vincent would be the one in trouble...so why would he say anything...I closed my eyes and and rubbed my forehead. Everything would be fine, Cloud was just being a worry wort.

I got back up from the couch and picked up the booklet once again and began to read the instructions. An hour later I had all the parts sorted with their respective screws, nuts and bolts and was in the process of breaking down my old bead when the front door opened and closed.

"Roxas?" Vincent called from the living room.

"I'm in my room!" I called out as I shoved the last of the linens and pillows into my closet. I heard a thump of something being dropped on the floor and then almost inaudible foot steps. I pulled the mattress off its frame and propped it up on the wall just as Vincent appeared in the door way.

I paused for a moment to stare once again. He had changed while he was gone, light blue jeans with holes in the knees and a red t-shirt. He had his hair pulled back into a lose ponytail and a red head band like the first time I had met him.

"I see you've made some progress." he said as he moved into the room. I nodded and looked down at the small bed frame.

"Yeah, just gotta get this stuff out to the dumpster." I said, my hands on my hips. Vincent grabbed one end of the small frame and lifted.

"I'll grab one end, you grab the other." he said. I nodded and we hauled the thing out and down to the dumpsters. Vincent did the mattress by himself and I set in the corner of my room with the instructions for the new bed. He came back in and gave me a small salute.

"The deed is done" He said in a serious tone. I chuckled a bit and waved the book around.

"Alright, now to assemble the monster!" I said and he turned to face the pile of bed pieces I had laid out while he was down stairs.

"Instruct me, oh great booklet holder." he grumbled as he picked up a long metal rod and so I started rattling off instructions to the raven haired man and watched as he completed each task.

He was very good at following instructions.

"Alright!" I said as I stood and dusted off my hands. "We're finished!" The bed was huge! It's wooden head board was placed between the two windows on the wall opposite of the door. I stood at the end of it and admired it for a moment. It had delicate carvings in the wood of vines that were colored black and wrapped around the entire frame. Vincent was picking up all the trash around the room and I flopped down onto the bare mattress.

"Now I just need sheets and a comforter." I sighed as I stared at the ceiling.

"You should call Axel." Vincent said and I set up, ready to be angry but shut my mouth.

"You're right." I said and jumped down from the bed. I went out into the living room and picked up my cell from the table and hit Axels name in my contact list. It rang a few times before I was awarded with his velvety voice.

"_Hello dear."_ I closed my eyes and sighed. God it felt like so long since I had heard his voice.

"Hey." I said, my voice a little weak. "I got your gift." He chuckled and I couldn't help a smile tug at my lips.

"_Do you like it?" _I smiled full out now.

"Yes, it's so big!" I said as I crossed my legs up on the couch with me.

"_Did you have help putting it together?"_

"Yeah, Vincent helped...well he put it together really.." I said with a little hesitation. "I just read off instructions." He chuckled and I relaxed a little and then suddenly I missed him so much that my chest hurt and I wanted to cry.

"_Yes Vincent is good at following instructions."_

"When are you coming home?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level but I don't think I sighed.

"_I am trying to get out of here but it looks like they will delay me for a least a day more. I'm sorry, but I promise we will break in your new bed as soon as I am home."_

"Alright, but hurry." I said, pouting a little.

"_Oh does my little Roxy miss me?"_ he purred and I shivered but didn't say anything for a moment, my thoughts on the guilty side.

"Yes." I whispered and closed my eyes. "I miss you." I could hear Vincent had joined me in the living room and was gathering up the rest of the trash.

"_I promise to make it back home soon. Until then be safe and do as Vincent tells you." _I couldn't help the pang of guilt that hit my stomach.

"I will. Promise." I said as I glanced over to the raven haired man who was now bent over stuffing trash into the box. "See you soon."

"_Yes, see you soon love." _I dropped the phone onto the cushion next to me after we hung up and let my head rest on the back of the couch.

"What did Axel have to say?" Vincent asked from the other side of the room.

"That he'll be home as soon as he can and to do as you tell me." I said and glanced over at him. He chuckled and shook his head a bit as he stood with the box in his hands.

"I'll return shortly." he said and was out the door. I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes as I stared at the coffee table.

_Things are gonna have to change..._I thought to myself. I heard a slight click and assumed it was Vincent coming back inside. I closed my eyes and tried to relax my shoulders but never got the chance.

A hand slipped over my mouth and my eyes shot wide as I reached behind me to grab who ever had me but another pair of hands grabbed my wrist.

"Ah, ah, ah." They said and my wrist were quickly bound and a piece of cloth went over my eyes. As soon as the hand was gone from my mouth I was screaming.

"VINCENT!" I screamed as I was hoisted up, my legs kicking as I screamed and struggled. I was hit over the head with something and I saw stars.

"Scream again and I'll break your damn jaw." they snarled and then another piece of cloth was shoved into my mouth, gagging me. I stopped struggling as I concentrated on breathing around the cloth in my mouth. I was thrown over one of their shoulders, knocking out my breath again. _Where the hell is Vincent! _I thought as I was roughly carried out of my apartment and down the stairs.

At what must have been the bottom of the stairs we took a right instead of a left to the door that led to the street and my captures stood very still. Then I heard the almost inaudible foot steps on the stairs and I started kicking again. My foot came into contact with the wall and tried to do it again but before I could my captures took off running, me bouncing along on their shoulder.

"Roxas!" _Vincent!_ I wanted to scream back, _yes he saw! I'd be safe!_

I started to scream threw my gag as we kept running with out any intervention. Vincent_! _I heard the distinct sound of a van door opening and then I was air born and came into contact with the very unyielding wall of said van. My side took most of the impact but my head whipped back and took some of the force as well. The door closed again and then van took off, probably flinging gravel everywhere. I moaned a little at the terrible headache that was setting in.

"Little fucking shit man. The damn Assassin knows we have him!" one of the men hissed and I froze, listening with all my might.

"Just keep going with the plan. We'll get him there." the other one said. I felt tears well up in my eyes as my situation finally settled in. I didn't even have my damn phone! It was on the couch...fuuuck.

After what felt like forever I felt the van start to slow. My mind started to race, I needed to get away from them. The van parked and the front doors opened and closed. I rolled over and positioned myself feet first to the door. The door slid open and I kicked out my legs but met air. Laughter followed this and then hands grabbed my ankles and pulled me from the van. I hit the ground hard and my head flung back and met the edge of the van. If I wasn't blind folded my vision probably would have just gone black.

"Little fucking shit man." one of them said as I was pulled up my bound arm.

"Just get him inside." the other said and I was hauled away, stumbling over uneven ground. We didn't make it very far before I let myself fall to the ground. I had to buy time, I had to keep from going where ever it was that they wanted me to go.

"Fucker!" the man hissed as he jerked me up by my arm but my legs were to shaky to hold me, I collapsed again. "Damn it kid!" he snarled and I was thrown over a shoulder again and we were moving quickly again. My head was pulsing now and I probably wouldn't be able to see straight.

We went up a small flight of steps and I started to struggle again. I managed to ram my knee into his upper shoulder enough that he grunted in pain and dropped me. I hit the ground hard, my breath whooshed out of me and I was chocking on the damn cloth in my mouth.

"Your gonna fucking kill him dick wad!" the other man said and the cloth was removed from my mouth and I gasped in air.

"Yeah well he fucking kneed me!" the other seethed as I rolled over onto my side and coughed. "Just get him inside damn it, Boss is waiting." this was followed by a slamming door. I wheezed for a moment before I felt a hands on my arms.

"Easy now, just do as your told and you won't be hurt any more. Boss just wants a few words with you." the man said as he pulled me to my feet.

"Hell of an invitation." I coughed as I was led toward what I assumed was a door. Once inside I was greeted by the smell of...well...old house. I could literally smell the dust that must have covered the entire room we had stepped into.

"This way." my guide said as he led me to the left and through another door. We took a few steps into the room and the door shut behind us. "I'm going to remove your restraints and I need you to promise to behave."

"Go to hell." I snarled. His foot came into contact with the back of my knees and I fell to my knees with a yelp.

"Behave or this is going to get very painful." he snarled. "I'll only play nice if you will." I just nodded and then the cloth over my eyes was removed, not that it helped a whole hell of lot considering how dark the room was. There was a pinprick of light to my left but I was more distracted by the feeling of the rope being removed from my wrist. My arms dropped to my side and I groaned as my shoulders protested to the new movement. "There now stand up, slowly." he instructed. I stood and kept my hands by my side, I wobbled a little and a hand steadied me. "Alright now hold out your right wrist." I did I was told and was rewarded with handcuff clicking over my wrists. I jerked around, looking for someone to yell at but found I was handcuffed to something behind me.

"God damn it let me go!" I snarled as my eyes landed on a tall figure standing just out side of my reach.

"We can't do that just yet. You're cuffed to a chair, why don't you take a seat." he said and then turned his back on me and headed for the door.

"When they find you, you are going to regret this so very much." I said through clenched teeth, not wanting to bring up Axel's name. He paused in the door way and I heard him sigh.

"I know, but no one around here will listen to me." he mumbled and then the door opened and I was temporarily blinded by the flash of light and then the door was closed and I was left alone in the dark room, chained to a chair.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how long I had been in the room but I had had plenty of time to figure out my surroundings. As far as I could reach with my free arm, there was nothing anywhere near the chair I was chained too. After a while of sitting my eyes became more adjusted to the light and I could vaguely make out a few pieces of furniture pressed up against either wall.<p>

The wall to my left contained several windows that were boarded up. Which explained the pinpricks of light I had seen upon the removal of my blind fold. It appeared I was in the living room of a really old house, the floors were wooden but unsealed. I had several splinters from feeling around.

I gave up on trying to get out of my cuff when my head started to swim from the many hard surfaces in had come into contact with. Instead I set in the chair and decided to wait for whatever they had planned for me. Surely there would be a chance for escape later?

_Or even better would be a god damn rescue party._ I thought as I stared at one of the pricks of light. _Axel..._tears came to my eyes as I thought about my helpless situation, my only hope was that Vincent had been able to follow us...I rubbed my face with my free hand but froze with I heard foot steps coming toward the door to my room. I heard the lock click a moment before the door was thrown open and I was once again blinded by light.

I groaned and threw my hand over my eyes as I turned away from the assault to my brian.

"Come on Blondie, time to have that chat." I recognized the voice as the man who had left me here earlier. I squinted through my fingers but still couldn't see anything, my eyes started to adjust but I was staring at an empty door way. I dropped my hand and started to look around but a cloth was placed back over my eyes. "For your own safety." he said as I swore. _Where the hell is Vincent?_ My wrist was uncuffed and then both were tied in front of me.

"Alright, let's go." he said as he nudged my shoulder forward. I stumbled and he grabbed my upper arm before leading me out of the room. Even through the cloth the light hurt my head but despite the pain I tried to pay attention to where we were going. Once we left the room, we took a left, taking us deeper into the house because I knew the front door was just to the right of the room.

After what felt like the longest hallway in the world we took another left and a right to come to a stop.

"It's a stair case. Take it one step at a time." he instructed. I lifted my foot and hesitantly took the first step up. It took a while to get to the top but he was patient with me and never hurried me along. Once we were at the top we went straight for a few steps before taking a right. We stopped and (Im guessing) my guide knocked before we entered the room.

The first thing I noticed was the smell was a lot cleaner up here, a lot easier to breath. The door closed behind us and my heart rate picked up. I was suddenly scared, stupid huh? We turned right again and crossed a small room.

"Let boss know I've got our guest ready to see him." my guide said to someone else in the room. I looked toward were I thought the person might be. I heard a beep, like an intercom and then

"Sir, your guest is here to see you." said a female voice.

I would never know what was said after that; Suddenly there was a loud noise from down stairs and the building shuddered. I was flung side ways and came into contact with the edge of what might have been a desk.

Chaos broke out around me, a door flung open and a man was barking orders as the female screamed. I rolled onto my knees and started to crawl away from the group of people. I pulled my blind fold off after I came to a wall and turned to face the room. I was in what appeared to be a small sitting room with two doors, one we had come through and one we were supposed to go through. The one we were suppose to go through was a mass of moving people. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to suppress the pain in my shoulder from where I had hit the desk and think through my probable concussion.

Suddenly the door we had come through was thrown open. Everyone froze for a heart beat and I had a perfect view of the door way as Cloud came into view and then disappeared again. At the sight of my brother I lost all coherent thought; I stood to my feet and ran for the opened door. I almost tripped over a low table but manged to stay standing.

"STOP HIM!" some one was yelling. Leon appeared in the door way, his arms spread for me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a gun pulled, and everything seemed to slow. I looked back to Leon my eyes wide with fright and I launched myself at him at the same time the gun went off. I screamed as a searing pain spread across my back. I hit Leon and my momentum carried us both backward onto the floor. I started into Leon's eyes for a moment as reality sunk in. _I've been shot._ The screaming never stopped as strong hands pulled me off the brunette and held me from under my arms.

"Orders!" Someone shouted but I couldn't tell who.

"Cloud, Leon and I will Secure the room. Capture everyone in the room. Kill no one. Riku, Xigbar get Roxas out of here and back to his apartment." came the calm response from above me. Leon rolled over and got to his feet and went to (I assume) join Cloud. I was handed over to someone else, my arm draped over their shoulders.

"Here, get him on my back." came a deep voice. I looked down to find Xigbar's knelt in front of me. Riku helped me wrap my arms around the bigger mans neck. He stood and grabbed my legs. I screamed as my back was stretched and the wound seared again. "Hold on, we'll get you outta here."

I must have blacked out for the journey out of the house because the next thing I was aware of I was laying on my stomach in the back seat of what I assumed was a limo, staring into Riku's eyes.

"Roxas you with us yet?" he asked.

"Yes." I groaned as the pain from my back floated to me.

"Xig's gonna remove your shirt and look at the wound." he said.

"Okay." I whispered, I reached down and grabbed Riku's hand just as Xig ripped the shirt away from my back. I managed to burry my face in the cushion of the seat as I screamed and squeezed Riku's hand.

"It's alright Rox, we'll get you some pain pills soon. Breath, breath." Riku whispered as he stroked my hair. I turned my face back to him, my breath coming in pants. "How's it look Xig?" Riku asked.

"It grazed his back in a diagonal, from the left of his lower back to his right shoulder blade. There's no hole so the bullet didn't penetrate." came Xigbars voice from above me.

"I want whoever shot me to die." I seethed as I felt Xig's finger prob at the wound. Riku chuckled and patted my head.

"Where almost to your apartment, Axel's plane landed a few minutes ago so he'll be here shortly." the silvertte said. I felt a dark smile tug at my lips.

"Oh yes, yes they will die." I muttered as the limo came to a stop.

"Alright Rox, this is gonna hurt like hell." Riku said. I felt Xigbar grab my ankles and pull me across the seat. Riku grabbed me from under my arms and stepped out of the limo. I bit the back of my hand to keep from screaming from the pain. As we approached the stair case leading up I blacked again from the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise to update again soon but you have to hold up your end of this social agreement and hit that little button that says review!<strong>

**Though I don't deserve it. V.V**


	11. Possessive Ass Hat

**So I want to apologize for this being short but I wanted to get something up for all my wonderful reviews!**

**Especially OneTooManyHeadAches! So here you go!**

* * *

><p>I was awoken by the light click of a door closing. I kept my eyes closed but tried to asses my surroundings. My back was still one big pulsing ache as were several other parts of me. I was laying on a mattress with out sheets, so probably my new bed. I was still in my shorts but no shirt. The lights were on in the room...<p>

"How the hell did you let this happen Vincent?" Axel snarled from some where in my room. I didn't hear a response so he was probably on the phone. "Taking out the god damn trash? I cannot believe you failed me like this." There was a slight pause. "Regardless of how _sorry_ you are Roxas is laying unconscious with a bullet graze across his back! You are to come back to the manor tonight." Another pause. "To hell with that plan! I _allow_ you to be here, _only _because of the protection you offer! Why the hell should I allow you to be here any more? I want you at the manor tonight, no excuses." I rolled my head over and groaned as my back muscles were disturbed from the movement. I met acid green eyes and felt marginally better. "I have to go." he said into his phone before he hung up and placed the device on my dresser. He came over and knelt in front of me so I wouldn't have to strain to see his face. I gave a shaky smile.

"Welcome home." I said, my voice horse. He just stared at me and I closed my mouth. I felt as if he could see right through me.

"Vincent won't be coming back here any more." he said. The statement was so random to me that I didn't have time to school my face as the guilt and disappointment came over me. Axel's eyes went into slits and I could almost visibly see his anger rise as he read the emotions on my face. "And that upsets you." he said through his teeth. A knock at the door pulled his attention away from me but I still wanted to cry.

I had just fucked up. Bad.

"Come in." He said as he stood and faced the door. The door opened to find my brother and a man I had never met before.

"Doctor Yanc is here." Cloud said as he stepped to the side and allowed the other man to enter the room.

"Thank you Cloud." Axel said and Cloud left, closing the door. "Thank you Dr. Yanc for coming on such short notice." The doctor just gave a nod as his attention fell on me. "Roxas this is Dr. Yanc, he's going to take a look at your back." I gave the doctor a shaky smile as he placed his bag down next to the bed.

"Hello Roxas. As Axel has said my name is Dr. Yanc, as Axel has failed to say, I am his personal physician. You are in good hands." he said as he started to examine my back. "Axel will you help me move him, I need him to lay with his head here." Axel came around and slid his hands under my chest and the doctor grabbed my legs. On the count of three they lifted and I bit back a scream. They laid me gently back down in the position that the doctor said he needed me, with my head at the head board and my feet toward the end of the bed.

"Could I possibly have something for the pain?" I asked as I tried to breath around the searing pain that was tearing through my back. The doctor went to his bag and pulled out a prescription bottle and a water. He came and knelt down by my face.

"Open." he said and I opened my mouth. He placed two pills on my tongue and then placed the bottle at my lips and tilted it for me. I swallowed the pills and relaxed a little.

"Thanks." I said as he went back to his bag. Axel took his place, kneeling in front of me. I searched his face for some sign of our earlier conversation but found nothing but that cold, calculating mask he loved to wear.

"Alright Roxas. I'm going to have to wipe the wound with an antibiotic and clean it out to see how deep it is. This is going to sting a little..."

That was the understatement of the year. I screamed and withered under the doctors capable hands. And not in the pleasant way. Eventually when the withering became to much, reinforcements were called in to hold me down.

Pain pills? What fucking pain pills? Shit didn't work at allll. Axel was still kneeling in front of me, just watching. Cloud was pinning me down by my shoulders and Leon was sitting on my legs and pinning down my hips with his hands. All the while I was crying and sniveling like a child and staring into cold, calculating, acid green eyes.

"How many times have you slept with Vincent?" Axel asked, his voice as calm and cold as his eyes. I felt my heart stop for a moment and then the doctor swabbed a little to hard and I screamed. Cloud was frozen above me, the pressure on my shoulders and legs increased dramatically.

"Sir do you really think now is..." My brother asked and Axel's eyes left mine for a moment to glare at my brother, effectively silencing him.

"Well he won't be needing stitches." The doctor said. Axel continued to look at me for a moment before he stood and turned to the doctor. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing, try to think around the pain.

Had Axel really just asked me that? Oh god I was in so much shit.

All at once the wait from my legs and shoulders were gone. I opened my eyes to find Cloud and Leon leaving the room. The doctor was still standing over me but I could feel him bandaging the wound now.

"The wound needs to be cleaned twice a day and the bandages changed just as often. I'll give you a prescription for pain pills and the antibiotic ointment." Doctor Yanc was saying once I tuned back in to what was going on.

"I'll make sure he has someone around to help him change the bandages." Axel said as he took a piece of paper from the other man.

"Axel..." I said, my voice horse. He looked at me over his shoulder and I quickly averted my eyes. Oh yes, he was pissed at me...

"Thank you for coming Dr. Yanc." he said as the doctor went to the door, bag in hand. Once the door was closed the silence was deafening. Axel went over to the dresser and picked up his phone but continued to ignore me. My heart was in my throat, I couldn't seem to get it to calm the hell down. Axel made his way over, never taking his eyes off his phone.

"Answer my question Roxas." he said and his voice scared me more then anything else. Calm, utterly calm.

"Axel..." I said. He looked up and I could almost visibly see the snap. His phone went flying and hit the wall, shattering.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION ROXAS!" he yelled. I tried to sit up but the pain knocked me back down.

"Three times." I whispered as I stared at the floor. He grabbed my face and forced me to meet his eyes.

"The least you can do is look me in the god damn eyes while your admiring to fucking my employee." he snarled at me. I couldn't help the tears that were over flowing now, but in my defense it was mostly out of pain because he was defiantly pissing me off now.

"Fine!" I said, glaring at him. "We've slept together three times." I hissed.

And just like that his anger was gone.

"Alright." he said as he stood and stepped away from the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows and ignored the pain that was searing through my back.

"Alright?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. I was getting that feeling again. That feeling that I was missing something.

"I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't lie to me." he said as he turned to go toward the door. I was gaping at him now.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, completely shocked and a little scared now. He turned around to look at me and his face was amused now.

"Did you really think you could sleep with my head assassin with out me knowing and approving?" he asked. My mind was in a jumbled mess, I just couldn't seem to process what the hell was going on. He must have seen the confusion because he chuckled. "I sent Vincent here, I told him to sleep with you. I knew you were going to try to sleep with someone else. I had planned to allow it to go for a while but seeing as Vincent failed in protecting you I just don't see any use in it any more."

"You...you..." I stuttered. I couldn't quite grasp it.

"You really can't blame me love." he said as he examined his finger nails. "Your the one who started making the threats. I was just manipulating the situation into my favor."

"You bastard." I managed to whisper before the tears won over. "You bastard." I cried as I buried my face into the mattress. "BASTARD!" I screamed into the soft fabric as I started to sob. I vaguely heard the door open after a knock.

"Cloud your brother is going to need your attention for the next few days. You and Leon switch off staying with him. Vincent, what the hell are you doing here?" Axel asked.

"I have some things here I need to obtain before returning to the manor." came the smooth voice of Vincent. I set up but kept my eyes glued to my head bored. I don't think I could handle seeing either or them right now.

"Get out." I whispered.

"Rox..." Cloud said but I cut him off.

"GET OUT!" I screamed as I finally looked over. Axel was watching me with carefully blank eyes but Vincent wasn't looking at me. And that for some reason really pissed me off. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, Cloud moved toward me but I glared at him. "Don't touch me!" I hissed as I shakily stood to my feet. Vincent still wasn't looking at me, his eyes were glued to the other side of the room. I took a shaky step toward him and Cloud came to hover beside me, ready to catch me if I fell. "Look at me you bastard." I snarled at the raven haired man.

"Vincent, he asked you to do something." Axel said, his voice perfectly calm.

And only then did he set his red eyes on me. Oh boy did that piss me off.

"NO!" I screamed and stomped my foot, sending shock waves of pain down my back. "NO! DO NOT LOOK AT ME BECAUSE HE TOLD YOU TOO DAMN IT!" I snarled but he just continued to stare at me with that blank, waiting expression. I stomped my foot again and my legs gave out from the pain. Cloud managed to keep me standing but it was enough to sweep away my anger. All it left behind was hurt. "Get out." I said as I looked him dead in the eyes. "You are so good at following instructions so here are some more for you: Get. Out. do. Not. Come. back. You are no longer welcomed here."

And just like that he turned on his heels and left the room. I collapsed against Cloud and he scooped me up into his arms. Axel opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a door banging opened had everyone on alert.

Faster then I could comprehend, I was back on the bed and both Axel and Cloud had guns out and trained on the door way.

"Where is my baby!" came the voice of my mother and everyone visibly relaxed and guns were put away. A low voice responded to her but I couldn't hear what was said. "Don't you dare try to tell me what I should do! My son has been shot you thick brained baboon, get the hell out of my way!" Cloud had to hold back a laugh.

"I'd better go stop her before she maims Vincent." he said as he exited the room. I sighed and buried my face in the mattress, trying desperately to ignore the red head.

"Roxas..." Axel started to say but I cut him off.

"Don't you have a pregnant wife to get home too?" I seethed at him. I watched as his face shut down on me.

"I see that your angry with me." he said and I had to laugh. The door opened to reveal my mother and brother but I kept my eyes on the red head.

"Mad at you Axel? Why the hell would I be mad at you? You just couldn't let me have another relationship could you? You get to be married and have a FUCKING family but poor Roxas is stuck on the side?" I said, still slightly laughing and probably sounding like a lunatic. My mother took a step toward me, her face worried.

"If you want to continue having a relationship with Vincent I might be able to consider it." he said and I screamed into the mattress before looking back at him.

"You just don't get it do you?" I asked, tears in my eyes now. Mom came and set next to me stroking my hair. "I will NOT be controlled by you!" I hissed at him.

"What did you expect me to do Roxas? You blatantly told me you were going to sleep with someone else and then you tried to take my brother home with you! I couldn't just sit around and let it happen!" he said, and finally his anger was rising. I felt my mother stiffen beside me at the brother comment but I'd deal with that later.

" I _expect_ you to accept the fact that I will have other partners, just like you have another partner." I said and my voice was getting on the sobbing side now. Finally, having had enough, my mother stood up.

"Alright, thats enough." She snapped at Axel. "Thank you for having a doctor look at him Axel but I think it is time for you to go." Axel looked like he was ready to argue but held up his hands.

"You're absolutely right." he said and he handed her a piece of paper. "The prescriptions." he said before he turned to go but paused. "I do not have other partners Roxas. Larxene and I have only ever slept together on rare occasions and not once since you've been home. Which is why I told you that the child is not mine." He looked back over his shoulder at me and I saw past his mask for the first time.

And what I saw made my heart ache and my stomach clench.

"Get well soon." he said and then he was out the door. No one moved or said a word until the front door opened and closed. I let myself collapse into the bed and out right sob into my bare mattress.

My mother went into 'mommy' mode almost instantly. She sent both Cloud and Leon out to the store, one to fill the two prescriptions and another to buy a set of sheets for the bed. Not long after they left Sora and Riku showed up.

Sora was in my room sobbing all over me, saying how sorry he was and how scared he was when he heard I had been shot. I reassured him that I was going to be fine and that he was forgiven and finally Riku was able to convince him to get off his knees.

"So what did they want from you?" Sora asked, he and Riku were perched on the bed beside me so I wouldn't have to strain my head to see them. Mom was in the kitchen cooking.

"I have no idea." I said and I looked to Riku who was suddenly very interested in the wall.

"Riku?" Sora asked, turning his puppy dog eyes on the silvertte. "Why were they trying to hurt Roxas?" Riku glanced at Sora and his face fell.

"Sor, don't look at me like that. Axel has forbade us from telling him. The less he knows that safer he is." he said, almost pleading with his boyfriend to understand.

"Safer? Riku, in case you missed the news flash. I've been kidnapped and shot. I think my safety is not a big concern." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. Riku looked at me now and I wished I had kept my mouth shut.

"You're alive are you not?" he snapped. "If you wish to stay that way, stop asking questions." Then he stood and left the room. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"And we were getting along so well." I said wistfully. Sora chuckled and patted my head.

"Don't worry about it. He'll calm down and come back." he said as he lay down next to me but on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Did you know about Vincent..." I asked as I stared at his arm, not wanting to see his face. He shifted slightly but didn't answer right away.

"No. I didn't even know you were sleeping with him. If I had I would have come straight over here and slapped you upside the head." he said, his voice perfectly serious. I looked at him then and gave him a questioning look. He sighed. "I know that you don't know Vincent all that well but to those of us who do, it would have been very obvious that he was acting on Axel's orders. Vincent only acts on Axel's orders. That's not to say that he doesn't have a personality or a mind of his own but he is intensely loyal."

I closed my eyes and had to bite my lip for a moment as my brothers warning came back to me from the day before.

"Cloud knew." I said as I fought back tears.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Cloud knew about Vincent, he tried to tell me the other day but I wouldn't listen. I didn't understand..." the tears finally won out. "God I'm so stupid." I moaned and buried my face into my arms. Sora patted my hair gently.

"Sssh, your not stupid Rox." he whispered. The bedroom door opened but I ignored it, keeping my face buried. "Hey Cloud." Sora said and I started to cry harder. I felt the bed dip slightly beside me.

"Hey." Cloud said as he touched my shoulder gently. I just shook my head and continued to cry. "I brought your pain meds. Mom says to wait to eat first and then you can drug your self to high heaven." he said as he rubbed my shoulder. I finally rolled my head over to look at him.

"I'm sorry Cloud." I whispered and he gave me a soft smile.

"For what Rox?" he asked.

"For not listening to you when you tried to tell me what was going on with Vincent. I should have seen it...So stupid." I said as I buried my face again.

"Rox, its not your fault. I wish you would have listened but whats done is done." he said as he stroked my hair. I just shook my head and continued to cry, nothing was going to make me feel better about myself.

How could I have not seen it?

"Dinner is ready!" Came my mom's voice. Cloud got up and a different weight took his place. "Come on dear, lets get some food in you and then get your meds down." My mom said as her fingers ran through my hair. I sniffed a little but turned my face toward her. She gave me a sad smile and whipped my face.

"Oh my love. It'll be alright. Here" She said as she held out a bowl of soup. I set up on my elbows and she placed the bowl on the bed and handed me a spoon. "Eat it all and then you can take your meds." I nodded and started in on the soup. Cloud gave me the pills once I finished the soup and I let myself collapse onto the bed while Sora, Cloud and Riku talked quietly, filling the silence.

Leon came back at some point and Mom wanted to put the sheets on but I was to far gone to protest. So they picked me up gently and Mom quickly put on the sheets and then my eyes fell closed and I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>I have some good and bad news (not pertaining to this story).<strong>

**Good news! Be on the look out for a new story that I'll have posted up right after this new chapter.  
><strong>

**Bad news... Too Much for One Boy to Handle will be no more. I am going to wrap it up in one more chapter and call it quits with that one. I've just lost way to much perspective with it and I can't seem to get it back, but hey! We live and we learn. Thank you all for reading this and I hope to have your continued support and motivation! **

**Review! You know you want toooo!  
><strong>


	12. Wide Awake

**A/N: Soooo...sorry that it took me so long to update this. I'm working on a lot of stuff right now and real world shit keeps jumping up and biting me in the ass so yeah...**

**I promise to have the end of TMFOBTH up really soon.**

**All lyrics in this Chapter belong to Katy Perry.**

**All characters in this Chapter belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

><p>I was awoken the next day by the feeling of someone messing with the bandages on my back. I groaned as I felt the stiffness in my body from laying in the same position all night.<p>

"Mom?" I asked as whoever was here started to pull the bandages away.

"Yes dear?" she said. I hissed a little as the bandage stuck to some parts of the wound.

"Can I have more drugs please?" I asked, through clenched teeth. "And then possibly get out of this bed?"

"Let me get this cleaned and re-bandaged and we'll see what we can do." she said. "Oh Roxas." she whispered once the bandages had come all the way off. I sighed and shook my head.

"I know, its bad. How did I get caught up in this?" I said, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know love but I wish you'd get out." she muttered as she started on the wound with the cream. I hissed and squirmed a little. "Cid is interested in buying the company off of you."

"That's fantastic." I said through my teeth as I tried to keep from whimpering.

"Yes he says he'll get into contact with you as soon as he can." she said as she continued on my back.

"Okay Mom." I said as I buried my face into my pillow, trying to keep from making any noise. She finished up after what felt like forever. She redressed my back and then helped me sit up. I groaned as my back protested to the movement. "Easy, don't over do it." she said as I tried to move myself to the edge of the bed.

"Could I get some pain pills now?" I asked as I let my legs hang over the edge of the bed.

"Sure love. Give me a moment." she said as she moved toward the door. "Don't try to get up just yet, let me get your brother." I sighed and rubbed my face. A few moments later Cloud appeared in my door way.

"Need some help?" he asked as he moved toward me. I frowned at him but nodded.

"Yeah, I've got to pee." I mumbled as he wrapped my arm around his shoulder and his around my waist.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3." He pulled me to my feet and I would have fallen right back down if not for his arm around my waist.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" I hissed as my back caught fire with the pain.

"Easy. Lets take this one step at a time." he said as he took on most of my weight. I took a hesitant step toward the door and groaned.

"God you never realize how much you use your back till its not there to use." I growled as we made another step forward. He chuckled a little.

"I can only imagine." he said as we made it to the door. It was a long process but eventually we got to the bathroom and I was allowed to relieve myself. After, Cloud helped me into the living room and got me situated on the couch (which was a hard task all on its own, how do you sit when your back is one big giant wound?). Mom made us lunch and then Leon arrived to relieve Cloud of his baby sitting duty's.

"I am not some child that needs babysitting." I snapped as Cloud was leaving and Leon was in the kitchen.

"Really?" came Leon's voice. "Have you managed to get to the bathroom on your own yet?" he asked and I gave him the finger, even though he couldn't see it. Cloud chuckled.

"Just relax Rox," he said "As soon as your better, we'll go back to watching you from a distance." With a wave he was gone, leaving me even more pissed.

"You've been watching me from a distance?" I asked in outrage. Leon came around the corner, chuckling.

"But of course!" he said, "Whenever Vincent wasn't..."

"Do NOT say his name!" I seethed, my teeth bared. Leon held up his hands.

"Okay, calm down killer." he said. "We would hang out around the building when he-who-must-not-be-named wasn't here." He set in a dinning room chair that Cloud had been using early. I grunted a bit and rolled my eyes.

"Axel is such an over protective ass hat." I grumbled as shifted my gaze to the TV.

"That he is kid, but you chose to hang around here when you knew it was only going to bring trouble." he said as he stretched out his legs.

"Yeah, guess that makes me a masochist...or is it sadist? Ugh I always get them confused, whatever." I said, rambling a little. Leon just chuckled and stared at the television screen were two women were currently fighting over who was the baby daddy or some crap like that. I sighed shifted my position a little when some one knocked.

"I'll get it!" My mom called from the kitchen but Leon was out of his chair and moving faster then I've ever seen him move.

"Its alright, I'll get it Mom. Go and relax in the living room." I heard Leon say from the other side of the wall.

"Alright." She said with a huff and she came into view, taking up the chair Leon had vacated. "How are you feeling love?" She asked me once she was seated.

"I'm alright I guess. Accept this giant gaping wound on my back." I grumbled. She gave me 'The Look' and I shut up just in time to hear Leon ask 'who is it' through the door. I didn't hear the reply but Leon opened the door and must have went out because I didn't hear any voices.

"Alright. So what did Axel mean last night about you trying to take home his brother?" my mother asked and I groaned.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it." I said, burying my face in the couch cushion.

"Well thats just too bad because your going to tell me." she said and I huffed and glared at her.

"I got really drunk and ran into Reno at a club, we were on our way back here when Axel showed up. I had no actual intention of sleeping with Reno but Axel jumped to conclusions." My mom just clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"Roxas, a drunk mans intentions are never far away from his penis." she said and I gaped at her.

"Mom!" I said with my mouth hanging open. She just glared at me.

"You know, you've put yourself in a difficult situation. If I were you I wouldn't go making it more complicated then it has to be." she said in her most annoying, know it all voice. I growled into the couch cushion but said nothing back. We fell into silence for a few moments before the front door opened and Leon came back in followed by someone else. I lifted my head up off the couch just as he came around the corner.

"Axel's here." he said just as the red head appeared around the corner as well. I froze as soon as my eyes met his. His face was carefully blank as he turned to my mother and greeted her. Today he was wearing blue jeans (the first I had seen since I had been back) and a black v-neck.

"I'm fine Axel dear, I was just leaving. I need to get home and check on the house." She said as she stood and came over to me.

"You don't have to go Mom." I said as she bent and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be back in a few hours dear." she said with a smile as she patted my head.

"I'll walk you down." Leon said as he picked up my Moms bag and followed her out the door. Axel picked up the chair my mother had been in and set it in front of me, blocking my view of the television. He set, his legs crossed as well as his arms and fixed his unwavering green gaze on me.

"How does your back feel?" he asked. I rolled my eyes but pushed myself up till I was on my hands and knees, and then very, very carefully got my self sitting up right. I had to keep my back straight and keep it from touching the couch so it was uncomfortable but better then trying to have a conversation laying down on my stomach.

"It hurts, as expected but the pain pills keep it distant mostly." I said as I got myself comfortable as best I could.

"That's good." he said as he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "I came over to apologize." I went very still, my eyes searching his face for some kind of flicker of emotion.

"Apologize?" I asked, my voice carefully blank. I didn't want to get to excited. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yes, in all the chaos of last night I never got to apologize for you getting taken. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to keep that from happening. I have severely punished those who were responsible for watching you but I know it isn't enough." he said and I felt a little anger rising.

"That's what your apologizing for?" I asked, my voice a low growl. He looked up at me, his eyes wary of my mood change.

"Am I not suppose to apologize?" he asked.

"Yes, you should but there are so many other things you should be apologizing for!" I hissed, glaring at him.

"Well lets start with that. We will discuss the Vincent issue later." he said as he set back in his chair again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, no need to start an argument, just chill. I opened my eyes again and found him watching me.

"Alright, fine. I accept your apology for the kidnapping thing. Why did I get kidnapped?" I asked, watching his reaction. I saw his face shut down and I knew I wasn't going to get an answer. "Okay, who kidnapped me?" I asked instead.

"I have many enemies Roxas. It comes with the job. I can promise you it won't happen again." he said, his face still blank. I nodded my head and looked away from him, out the balcony door into the bright sunlight.

"What about the people who kidnapped me?" I asked before turning back to him. "You said you punished those who were suppose to be watching me, but what about them?" He searched my face for a moment.

"What would you like me to do about them?" he asked, his voice very, very empty. I felt my face go blank and my eyes go dead.

"Kill them." I said and then for the first time in five years I saw a piece of _my_ Axel. His face split into his shit eating grin and he laughed. I was so shocked by the response that I leaned back into the couch and then moaned from the pain.

"Oh Roxas." he said after the laughter had subsided. "They are already dead." he said, wiping at his eyes. I gave my own little smile and he got up from the chair and set next to me on the couch. I turned my body slightly to face him and he took my face in his hands. His eyes searched my face, the smile still lingering around his mouth. "I knew you would want them dead, your brother thought it would upset you. I knew you were made of tougher shit then that." I laughed a little and then pressed my lips to his.

"Yes well, to my brother I'll always be the weakest of the family." I said as I pulled away, not quite ready to forgive.

"I also want you to know that, what I said last night is true." he said as he leaned back into the couch.

"Which part?" I asked as I stared at the coffee table.

"I haven't slept with Larxene in quite some time. I can hardly remember the last time we were even in the same room with out trying to beat the shit out of each other." I glanced over and found he was staring off, his face thoughtful. "If she is pregnant there is no way its mine." he said.

"What will you do? Surely you can't come right out and accuse her?" I asked. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"No I can't. She'll act offended and try to play the wounded pregnant wife act." he said, his face going into a scowl. "I need to get a DNA test as soon as possible, I'll have to speak with Dr. Yanc about it." he trailed off and I let the silence drift. This was the most he had shared with me since I had been home.

"I've set up some appointments I want you to keep." Axel said after a while. I turned to look at him, my eye brows raised.

"And what appointments would those be?" I asked, feeling very skeptical about whatever this was.

"Self defense lessons with the man that trains my elite. I want you to learn how to use a gun and be able to fight hand to hand." he said and his gazed shifted to me. I kept my face blank as I thought that through very carefully but I couldn't see a trick any where in it.

"Alright." I said "As soon as my back is healed, I'll start." Axel looked a little shocked but quickly recovered.

"Swear to me that you will go to these classes and try your hardest." he said as he turned his body to face me and took my hand in his. I felt a bit confused but nodded.

"Sure Axe." I said still confused. He seemed to relax a little and he kissed my forehead before leaning his forehead against mine.

"When they called me and told me you'd been shot, I was terrified." he whispered and my heart squeezed painfully in my chest but at the same time I was tying to keep up with all the mood changes and different faces that my lover was showing me.

"_I wish I knew then, _

_What I know now..."_

"They didn't know to what extent you had been hurt because they had already sent you away with Riku and Xigbar and for the first time in a long time, I was scared." He said _scared_ as if it were a foreign term.

"I'm sorry." I said, apologizing for what I wasn't sure but it seemed to be the only thing I could come up with.

"_Wouldn't dive in, _

_Wouldn't bow down..."_

"I don't want to ever feel fear again, especially when it comes to your safety. I want to know that even if I can't protect you that you have some kind of way of protecting yourself." he said as he pulled away from me slightly so that I was staring into green eyes again. I was feeling a little dazed and confused by all the sudden revelations and feeling sharing.

"Okay, I promise to work on it." I said and he kissed me, very gently. His hands on either side of my face, holding me still so that I wouldn't hurt myself and he pulled away again.

"I know you don't want to believe it and I know you find it hard to swallow at times but I do love you Roxas. I never stopped." he said and I felt my self cave, tears spilling down my face.

"_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet.."_

"I love you too, I just don't know how to love this new you." I said as my emotions started to get the better of me. "I don't want to feel like I have to hide in my apartment all the time, I don't what to feel like I have to have a body guard with me twenty-four hours a day because someone might be waiting around the corner to take a shot at me. But most of all, I don't want to feel like I am just your thing on the side." I hid my face in my hands. "I don't want to think that your happy with that women and that your happy that she might be having your child!" I felt him shift slightly and I looked up to find him standing, facing away from me.

"I wish things had turned out different Roxas." he said after a long pause. He turned back to me and I didn't know weather to scream, cry or laugh as his faced searched mine. "But this is how it is and how it will be for a while."

"I know, but I don't have to like it." I said and he knelt in front of me, his hands cupping my face gently.

"But you will suffer in silence." he said, and I watched as the new Axel replaced the love of my life in his eyes. "And there will be no more of this other lover bull shit or I will be forced to do something drastic." he said as his thumb stroked my cheek. I pulled away from him, my back protesting.

"_Til' I woke up on _

_On the concrete"_

"I will do as I please Axel." I said as I tried to stand but found that Axel had no intention of moving. I huffed. "I'm not saying that I'm going to take a lover but I sure as hell don't need you to threaten me!"

"You say that you don't know how to love this new me." he said as he watched my face. I glared at him and opened my mouth but he beat me to it. "Then let me give you a piece of advice, give me what I want and this will work out fine. Cross me, Roxas." He grabbed my chin and pulled me forward, my back screaming in protest, as I did too. Tears sprung to my eyes as I fought the pain and tried to focus on him. "And we are going to have a disagreement and I promise that it will not be pretty." he hissed with his lips pressed to my cheek. He released my face and I fell back into the couch, sobbing as my back hit the soft fabric. "Do you understand?" he asked as he stood. I just nodded and kept my face turned away as my sobs subsided to silent tears.

"_Falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9"_

"I'll be back to see you with in a few days." he said and I heard him move toward the hallway that led to the door. "Roxas" he said and I looked over to him, my face a mess of tears. He smiled gently at me. "I love you."

"_I'm wide awake..._

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart"_

"Go to hell Axel." I said and watched as all the love and emotions in his eyes drained away and left an empty, silent husk of a man, a man that was capable of anything. We both just stared at each other, me wondering what he would do to me now.

"_I'm wide awake_

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_I'm wide awake"_

He took a step toward me but froze when the door to the balcony opened. My head whipped around and I moaned as my back protested to the movement. I opened my eyes to find Vincent standing in the door way.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Axel snarled at the raven haired man as he shut the balcony door and took a few steps into the room. I opened my mouth to ask the same question but had to bite my tongue as Vincent's eyes slid over to me. I was still mad at Vincent but Axel was the much greater risk at the moment, he seemed to be really unstable.

"I asked him to come." I said, quickly because Vincent clearly hadn't come up with why he was here. Or at least a reason he could give to his boss. Clearly the raven haired man had been watching the apartment from the roof and had gotten a bad vibe about what was going on. Axel turned his gaze on me and I almost wished I had kept my mouth shut.

"And why would you do that?" he asked me, his voice a poisonous sweet.

"_And now its clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems.."_

"I wanted to talk too him." I let my voice quiver a little. "I wanted to ask him why he did it. Why he didn't tell me." I said. Axel seemed to accept this answer but before I could blink he turned and back handed Vincent, sending the other man back a few steps. I have to admit I let out a little squeak and covered my mouth.

"I didn't give you permission to come here." he snarled as the raven haired man stood back up straight.

"If you hurt him, you will never forgive yourself." Vincent said as he locked eyes with Axel. Axel seemed to grow for a moment, as if he was preparing himself to hit Vincent again but the raven haired man acted first. One moment he was just standing there the next he was behind Axel, pinning the red heads arms behind his back with one hand. Axel snarled and fought the grip but Vincent kept hold. "Look at him!" the raven haired man snarled into his bosses ear as he forced the red head to look at me with his free hand. "Look what you're doing!" and with his free hand he forced the red head to look at me. I'm sure my face was a mess of tears and I was currently covering my mouth with both hands and trying not to sob out loud.

For a moment I didn't think it would have any effect on Axel but then, just as quickly as he jumped to violence, he deflated and went limp in Vincent's arms.

"You've made your point, let me go." he said and Vincent released him and took a few steps back. Axel gave me one last back look before he turned and left. Silence filled the room after the front door slammed shut.

"_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long..."_

"Thank you." I said to the raven haired bastard with out looking at him.

"I stopped it this time Roxas but as we have learned recently. I am not always around." he said. I turned to look at him my face still a mess.

"When I'm not hurt, I can hold my own against him." I said, my voice highly confident. "I don't need you."

"What you just saw could have easily escalated into one of Axel's famous tantrums. It was one of those 'tantrums' that killed Seifer. Be careful. He isn't who he use to me, no matter how badly you want him to be."

"He won't hurt me." I said, trying for confident but the crack in my voice ruined the effect. Vincent just looked at me, his face as blank and his eyes as empty as ever.

I looked away first and then he was gone again.

"_I'm wide awake_

_Thunder rumbling_

_Castles crumbling_

_I'm wide awake_

_I am trying to hold on_

_I'm wide awake_

_God knows that I tried _

_seeing the bright side_

_I'm wide awake_

_but I'm not blind anymore.."_


	13. An Unnerving Fear

**This has got to be some kind of record for me. You all have inspired me to write like I have never been inspired before.**

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I am lost.<p>

If I am here for only this reason why be here at all? Why did I leave London? Why...

After they left I just sat there, staring at the wall. How could I have given up my life there only to come here to...to this?

_London was no better then this._

I wanted to laugh at that. Was there really a part of me that thought that being here, like this, was better then being an empty shell? Was constantly being hurt, both physically and mentally really better?

The silence in my head was answer enough. This was better. I let out a bitter burst of laughter that quickly turned into sobs. Gut wrenching sobs, that only led to more pain in my back.

My mother came over some time later, only to find me a bloody mess, curled up on the couch.

I am lost.

Days past quickly and I was drowning in my own head. Time seemed to bleed into itself as I sunk lower and lower into a dark place in my own mind.

A place I didn't even know existed.

A place born of loneliness, self-hatred, and never-will-be's.

My back healed and I was on my own two feet in what felt like no time at all. My mom went back home and I was left to my apartment, to wonder around, blind to the world.

Axel contacted me every so often but our conjugal visits were down to zip.

Demyx and Zexion visited a lot. Just checking up on me...but their visits didn't last long. One such visit was in progress now...

"Rox..?" Dem asked me and I let my eyes focus on him even if half my brian was still sinking.

"Hm?" I asked as I shifted a little in my position on the couch, curling my legs up under me. Demyxs face said that he thought I was losing it.

"Did you hear me?" he asked, glancing to Zexion who was a mask of indifference as he watched me.

"No, sorry my thoughts drifted." I said with a small smile. "Whats up?" Demyx sighed.

"Axel wants you to come to the manner tonight." he said, his voice slow as if I would have trouble following him if he talked any faster. I kept up my smile and nodded.

"Alright, is he going to send a car or do I need to get there on my own?" I asked. Demyx's face fell and he looked shocked and a little worried.

"Rox..." he said. "Whats the matter with you?" I just smiled.

"Nothing Dem. Why do you ask?" I asked as I slid my eyes over to Zexion who was seemed to be studying me as if he would be tested on it later. Demyx just looked at me, his face a mix of confusion and maybe a little pity.

Not even that could reach me.

They left a short time later, after informing me that a car would be here at 5 to get me. I remained on the couch after they left, just staring at nothing.

_How could I have stayed here...how could I have thought he could be who he use to be..._

These were my constant thoughts these days, my constant companions. I had sunk myself into this problem but now I didn't know how to get out.

The real problem? The reason I was so screwed up...?

I knew I needed to get out, knew I needed to leave.

But knowing, isn't the same as doing.

I _know _I need to get out.

I don't _want _to get out.

Some, sick, twisted part of me liked this. Liked the games, and the pain, and the tears.

A knock came to my door, pulling me from my dark, downward spiral. I pushed myself to my feet and made my way to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen and out of the direct line of fire of the door.

"Mom, sweetie. Open up." came my mothers voice. I unlocked the dead bolt and headed back to the living room with out waiting for her to come in. I set back on the couch as the door opened and she came in. "Roxas?" she called.

"In the living room." I said and looked up as she came around the corner. She was all smiles but I could see the strain on her face as she looked around at the silent room.

"I brought some one with me." she said as she stepped around the corner and into the room. I gave her a smile and turned as her 'someone' came into the room.

I was brought crashing back to the ground with a gasp as Namine stepped into my living room. No one said a word as I tried to work through the shock.

"What...what are you doing here?" I finally asked as I stood, shakily to my feet. She gave me her sad smile and I knew why she was here, even before she opened her mouth.

"Your family is worried about you." she said as she moved across the room and towards me. She looked so sad as she examined my face. "And I can't blame them Rox." she said as she read the anger in my face. She reached up and touched my cheek. "I haven't seen this look since we first met." I stepped back away from her and looked toward my mother.

"Did you call her?" I asked. "Did you bring her here?"

"Yes, I called her. But she was already coming to the states for an art exhibit, I just asked her to make a stop along the way." she said, crossing her arms. "And now I will leave you two to catch up." She turned and was gone before I could say anything.

"Sit down Rox." Namine said as she sat on the couch. I lowered myself slowly into the cushion, my face still turned away from her.

"Why did you come Namine?" I asked. I heard her sigh and shift a little.

"I've been worried about you, and when your mother called and told me what had happened, about what Axel and Vincent..." I flinched a little. "did. I knew you needed someone to talk too."

"If I needed to talk then I would have talked to someone one here by now." I snapped and turned to glare at her. She glared right back.

"And yet, here you sit, in an empty apartment, staring off into space and completely ignoring the people around you." she said. I closed my eyes.

"I don't know what to say to them." I said, my voice soft. "This is my problem.." I felt her take my hand and squeeze. I looked back up at her.

"Tell me." she said, her face set in determination.

"There is nothing to tell." I said as I pulled my hand from hers.

"Bull shit." she said and she snatched my hand back. "Something is eating away at you from the inside out and I will sit right here until you tell me what it is." I glared at her once again and tried to pull my hand away.

"I don't know what you want me to say?!" I said, my voice raising slightly.

"Whatever is on your mind." she said, her eyes searching my face.

"Whatever is on my mind?" I asked, my voice near hysterics. "What would you like to hear about?!" I stood and started pacing. "How I don't seem to remember what the hell I'm doing here?! How I question my sanity every day because I stayed here with a man who clearly can't love me the way that I love him? Or maybe how part of me wants to stay here even when most of me knows that I need to get the hell out? Which would you like to hear?" I asked as I rounded on her, my hands in my hair. She stood slowly and took my hands in hers and set me back on the couch before she set next to me.

She looked me dead in the eye, her face set.

"All of it." she said, and I broke down into a sobbing mess.

A few hours later found me curled up on my couch, puffy and red eyed, a cup of hot tea in my hands and a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. Namine set next to me, digesting all that I had told her.

"I think its time to face the fact that staying here was a bad idea." She said after a lengthy pause. I snorted into my tea.

"I know it was." I said.

"Let me finish." she said and I waved her to go on. "As I was saying, its time to face the fact that it was a bad decision and move on from that. You can't go back and undo the mistake and you can't run away again, we both know that didn't work out the first time."

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked, feeling a little miffed. Running away was starting to sound good...maybe.

"Stay and make this work." she said. I just stared at her. She rolled her eyes. "Stop looking at me like I just told you to do the impossible."

"You basically did. You want me to stay here and try to make things work with Axel?" I asked, my voice and face clearly showing my disbelief.

"Yes." she said and I started to tell her just how crazy she was. "Listen Roxas." she said cutting me off. "You love him." I opened my mouth to argue but she placed her hand over it. "Don't argue. Yes, it was dumb to stay, but its done. Leaving now would only piss him off, and this time Rox, he isn't going to let you walk away. So stay and _make _it work. Do whatever you have to do to be happy."

"I can't stay just because he won't let me leave." I said as I pushed her hand away. "In fact that would be a pretty good reason to leave."

"There are other people here who you can't walk out on Roxas." she said and I deflated.

"I know." I groaned and let my eyes drift to the balcony door. A glint of silver in the fading daylight caught my eye on the opposite roof.

And then the rest of reality set it. I felt the blood drain from my face as I shot to my feet.

"Rox?" Namine asked, suddenly worried.

"You can't be here." I said as I dashed for the balcony door and pulled the curtains shut. "Why did you come here?" I hissed as I turned to her, she seemed to be confused and a little worried.

"Whats the matter?" she asked as she watched me move toward the door.

"What the fuck do you think he'll do?!" I said as I flew to the front door and slammed the dead bolt home. I came back to the living room and Namine was just standing there looking confused. I picked up my phone. "If he finds out your here Nam..." I looked to her and I finally saw realization set in and a little fear.

"Roxas..." she said and I held up my hand as I dialed my brothers number.

"_It's good to hear from you Rox."_ Cloud said when he answered the phone.

"Did you know about Mom's visitor?" I asked.

"_I'm doing good. How are you? Mom said you weren't feeling well these days."_

"Fuck, your with Axel?" I asked as I started to pace.

"_Yeah, well get better soon. You should call Leon, he asked about you this morning."_

"Alright. I will." I said and hung up.

"What did he say?" Namine asked as she set back on the couch.

"Just that he's with Axel and to call Leon." I said as I dialed Leon's number.

"_Hey kid."_

"Leon I need help." I said as I glanced to Namine. I could feel him snap to attention.

"_Whats wrong?"_

"Mom brought Namine here. Axel can't know she's in town Leon. I need to get her to the airport." I said.

"Rox, my flight doesn't leave till tomorrow." Namine said but I held my hand up.

"_Vincent is the one watching you today, if he knows, Axel knows."_

"Fuck!" I swore as I started to pace. "We have to assume that he doesn't know yet.

"_Alright, give me a bit to get there. Stay inside and keep the windows and curtains closed."_

"Alright, Thanks Leon." I said before hanging up the phone.

"Rox what am I suppose to do? My plane isn't till tomorrow and my reservations at my hotel aren't until tomorrow." she said as she followed me back to my room. I turned on my laptop.

"Get online and find a flight that leaves today and see if you can get the hotel for tonight as well. I'll pay for it." I said as I went to my closet and started to look for something to wear. "I'm going to be picked up by one of Axel's drivers at 5 and I'll be with him all evening. Hopefully that will be enough to keep him distracted so that you can get to the airport without incident."

"Roxas this is ridiculous." she said and I rounded on her.

"Don't pretend that the conversation we just had didn't happen Namine." I said, my anger rising. "I just told you what he's done already, and there are no limitations or ways to predict what he'll do. You need to go." She looked a little hurt. "Don't get me wrong." I said, closing my eyes and trying to bring in my temper. "I am grateful that you came, but it's too dangerous."

"Rox..." she started to say but I closed the distance between us and hugged her.

"No, this time you need to listen to me." I said as I pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "This is my world. Yes it was a mistake, but like you said, I have to live with it and stop running away, but you don't. And you won't, I won't let you." She nodded, her face finally showing the fear that needed to be there. She set at the computer and I got dressed.

"I found a flight that leaves at 6." She said as I pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans. "The hotel will be a little trickier..." I pulled out a deep v-necked muscle shirt and pulled it over my head. I tied on my leather necklace that hugged my neck and called the outfit complete.

"Make it work." I said as I moved to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. My heart was pounding as I grabbed socks out of the dryer and headed back to the room. I pulled on my socks and black converse just as a knock came to the door. I froze, as did Namine.

"Stay here." I said as I got up and went out into the hall. I closed the bedroom door behind me and went for the front door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"Leon."

I opened the door and let Leon in.

"Your ride is here." he said as he glanced toward my closed bedroom door. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Alright," I said as I led him to my room. We entered the room and I introduced Leon to Namine.

"Nice to finally meet you Namine." Leon said as he shook the small woman's hand.

"You too." she said.

"Okay" I said. "My ride is here so I have to go. Leon, Namine got a flight that leaves at 6, you just have to get her there. I'll be with Axel so hopefully it'll keep his attention on me. But you need to be careful still, take main roads and stick to public places. I want her on that plane and gone." Leon patted my shoulder.

"No worries. She's safe with me Rox." He said as he set on my bed. "We'll wait here till 5:30 and then head out, I'm on my bike so we should be able to get there quick." I nodded and picked up my phone from the dresser and slid it into my pocket.

"Text me when she's on the plane." I said to Leon before I turned to Namine. She gave me a shaky smile as I went and hugged her.

"Thank you for coming and I'm sorry for this." I said as she hugged me back.

"It's alright. I'll call you in a few days." she said as we pulled away.

"Alright. Talk to you then." I said as I headed for the door.

"Bye Rox." she said. I glanced back at her and smiled.

"Bye Nam." I said before I left the room and then the apartment.

I found the black car waiting for me just out side the building, but it wasn't the car that had me frozen on the sidewalk. The man I didn't recognized standing by the back door is what had me frozen to the spot.

He wasn't overly suspicious looking, he was wearing the same thing that Vincent usually wore, black pants and a black shirt. He had black hair that was tied back from his face so I couldn't tell how long it was. He wore dark sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes but I had the feeling that they wouldn't have helped me a whole lot. No... not really suspicious but he sent off my creepy meter like a mother fucker. He was standing perfectly still, just watching me as I watched him, not saying a word.

I reached into my back pocket and he finally moved, just a shift of weight from one foot to the other but I could tell it was a shift that meant he was ready for trouble. I slowly pulled out my phone and unlocked the screen. I hit Axel's name in my phone and raised it to my face, the whole time I never took my eyes off the man in front of me. His lack of facial expressions and his silence was unnerving.

"_Yes Roxas?"_ Came Axels voice from my phone and I snapped back to the here and now.

"Who did you send to pick me up?" I asked, keeping my voice suspicious.

"_His name is Variedy. Get in the car, he's safe." _I snorted a little at the name.

"What does he look like?" I asked as 'Variedy' shifted again, this time back to his other foot. I got the impression that it was his relaxed stance, which simply didn't make sense.

"_Black hair, black cloths, silent, deadly."_

"Axel you just described at least half the men that worked for you." I said with a huff.

"_What the hell do you want me to say Roxas? He is Variedy! Just get in the damn car."_

"And what if he's being impersonated?" I asked, trying to sound reasonable but probably coming off as paranoid.

"_Roxas.."_

"Ask him what color my eyes are." The man said and I suddenly didn't want him to talk. Ever. His voice was hard and empty and it scared the shit out of me.

"Wha...what color are his eyes?" I asked Axel and I couldn't help the quiver in my voice. I heard Axel sigh.

"_His left is gold, his right is red." _At the same moment Variedy took off his sunglasses.

Well that was all the proof I needed. His left eye was a strange sort of gold, yellow that would have been creepy all on its own but then the right was red, but not like Vincent's eyes. In the right light Vincent's eyes could pass as brown but this guy...his right eye was red, like blood had filled his iris.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I said and Axel hung up. Variedy opened the back door of the car for me but I didn't move right away. I gulped as I moved toward the car, I paused as I was passing him and looked up. It was even worse from up close. Not only were his eyes strangely colored but they were empty, and not empty like cop eyes or Vincent's but like dead empty. There was nothing behind those eyes that was even remotely normal.

I wished I hadn't looked up at all. I slid into the car and the door was shut and I turned my head to watch him walk around the car and get into the drivers seat. He even moved like a predator. I buckled my seat belt as we pulled away from the curb.

Did you know that silence could be deafening? I didn't, not until that car ride with Variedy. I didn't know who he was to Axel, I knew he wasn't in the elite but he was someone. Someone important, someone dangerous.

By the time we arrived at the manor I was itching to get away from the strange man. He had said nothing on the way over here, not one damn word. He didn't even seem to _breath._ We pulled into the garage and I got out of the car and headed for the door to the kitchen but a hand on my upper arm stopped me. I froze and turned my head slowly to look back at Variedy, I glanced down at his hand and realized he was wearing black gloves. He just kept getting stranger and stranger.

"Not that way." he said and nodded his head toward another door to the left. I opened my mouth to argue but he silenced me with a glance. I gulped and followed him to the other door. Now that I was behind him I could see that his pony tail trailed all the way down his back and had strips of red through out it.

He reached for the door knob but froze. I glanced around his shoulder for a split second before he spun around and grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me to the floor. "Under the car." he said and I rolled under the low sitting vehicle that we had been standing by.

I slid under a little further on my stomach as Variedy slid in next to me. A moment later the door we had been going through came open and a pair of red stilettos appeared followed by several pairs of mens shoe.

"Which car Mrs. DeNarro?" came a voice I thought I might recognize.

"One of the limo's is fine." she said as the group moved through the garage. "Something with room to move around in." I shifted a little and Variedy shot me a look that had me wishing I was a hundred miles away. An engine started and several car doors opened and then closed. I listened for the limo to back out and started to move to get out but was stopped by Variedy. I looked over to find him with the side of this face pressed to the cement floor, his eyes closed. He held up a finger telling me to wait, then a moment later a pair of mens shoes came back to the door and disappeared inside.

"Now." he said and I slid out and got to my feet. He followed close behind and pushed me toward the door. "Get inside, take a right. Go into the first door you come too." I looked back for a moment but was met by his empty gaze. I quickly turned back to the door and went inside.

I was in a hallway. A stark, plain hallway that could have been in any house anywhere. I took a right down the hall and took the first door that I came too, slipping in silently and closing the door gently behind me. I pressed myself to the wall beside the closed door and looked around. I was in what might have once been a bedroom but was now just an empty room. Well mostly empty, there was a single bed against the wall to my left. It was kind of unnerving.

I wasn't sure how long I was suppose to stay there, or what I was waiting for. I was just about to open the door again when the door knob turned and the door was pushed open slightly.

"Let's go." came the dead voice of Variedy. I slipped back out the door and closed it behind me and then proceeded to follow the strange man down the hall way. We seemed to not be in any more danger as we were currently walking at a normal pace down the hall. We came to another door at the end of the hall way and Variedy paused and glanced back at me over his left shoulder, giving me the view of his gold eye. "You know the rules?" he asked me and I nodded. He muttered something that I didn't catch as he reached for the door nob.

"I'm...I'm sorry. What was that?" I asked as he pushed the door opened. He looked back at me again but this time from the right.

"I hate the rules." he said and then something akin to a smile might have ghosted across his face and it scared the shit out of me. I gulped but made no reply as he started forward again.

We were now in the main entrance hall with its grand stair case. I kept close to Variedy as there seemed to be quite a few more people around today then at my previous visits. Better the devil you know then the devil you don't, right? _Wrong. _We didn't make it ten steps before we were stopped by a blond man with piercings lining his ears.

"Well, well, well." the man said, his british accent was thick. "Look who's been allowed back inside, had your nose rubbed in your piss a sufficient amount dog?" I thought the man must have some kind of mental disorder. Sure he had a few inches on Variedy but my black haired escort was sending off waves of violence and he wasn't even trying.

"Move." was all Variedy said as he stared the blond man down. Blondie simply folded his arms and lifted his chin. He opened his mouth to say something (probably something regrettable) but another voice cut him off.

"Luxord, unless you have a wish to lose a large amount of body parts. I suggest you step aside." Vincent had materialized from somewhere and was now standing a few steps away from the two man currently facing off. I took that as my cue and took a few well chosen steps back as well.

Then it happened. One second the blond man (Luxord) was standing there, glaring down at Variedy, then Variedy shifted his weight (much like he had done back at my apartment) but this time the movement was followed up by action. His left leg shot out and took Luxord in the stomach, sending the man to his knees. Luxord tried to swing but Variedy had a hold of his forearm. He stepped back, spun slightly, pressed his knee to the back of Luxords elbow and a loud crack filled the hall way, followed by an earsplitting scream.

The blond fell to the floor and Variedy bent down by his head and grabbed a hand full of his hair. He pulled the blonds head up and said something in his ear, I had the pleasure of watching Luxords face. Whatever Variedy said to him washed his face clean of color.

I saw Vincent sigh and motion over a few of the on lookers. He spook to them and then they went and picked Luxord up off the ground and started to carry him away.

"It's good to see you again Variedy." Vincent said as he moved towards us. I instinctively moved closer to Variedy again, Vincent was still on my shit list. Variedy seemed to pick up on this as he glanced from me then to Vincent. His face seemed to change slightly after a moment, almost like some wall went down. He didn't seem as...dead.

"You haven't kept your men in shape I see." he said as he glanced around the hall. "Axel is letting you all go soft."

"Everything is soft compared to you." Vincent said with a smirk. Variedy seemed to consider this for a moment and then smiled. Not like a normal smile, but his eyes lifted slightly and the ends of his mouth relaxed...well it was kind of a smile. The closest he could get anyway.

"I'm the best at what I do." he said. I cleared my throat and suddenly I had both pairs of eyes on me. It was unnerving as hell. (Unnerving was becoming my new favorite word). I shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"Could we maybe get to Axel now?" I asked, making sure that my question was directed at Variedy. He just stared at me for a moment and then motioned for me to go first. "Thank you." I said, slightly relieved.

"He's in the second floor dinning room." Vincent said from behind us as we started up the stairs. I pulled out my phone as we reached the second floor but didn't have any new messages. I really hoped that Namine had made it to the airport already. Variedy stopped me at a door and he reached out and knocked.

"Come in." Came Axels voice from inside. Variedy nodded to me and I opened the door and went inside. The room was a large dinning room currently set for two. Axel was seated at the table and on his phone. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Hello love." he said as he stood and moved around the table. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I inhaled his scent and felt my body relax. Dumb, huh?

"Hey." I said into his chest. He gave me a gentle squeeze and then pulled away slightly, keeping me in his arms but his attention was now on the other man in the room.

"Variedy, it's good to see you." he said. I shifted slightly so I was under one of Axels arms and could see the other man. Variedy was still standing by the door, his left hand in his pocket and the other hanging by his side.

"I'm only here because you asked nicely." Variedy said and Axel laughed.

"You know me Variedy. I only ever ask nicely." My red head said. I might have been seeing things, but I think Variedy rolled his eyes.

"So I'm guessing the blond is the one you called me about?" The black haired man said and his eyes flickered to me for a moment. I frowned a little and looked up at Axel.

"Yes, this is Roxas." he said and he squeezed me slightly and kissed my temple. My heart fluttered a little but I was trying to concentrate on where this conversation was going. Variedy's eyes were on me now and I wished they weren't.

"I've got my work cut out for me then." he said.

"Alright, not that this isn't fun, but lets clue me in to what were talking about here." I said as I pulled away from Axel and crossed my arms.

"Roxas, this is Variedy. He is the man that trained my elite, and he will be training you in self defense." Axel said and I about gagged. I had to spend alone time with this man and let him beat the shit out of me?

"Uhhh, Axe..." I started to say but was cut off.

"You promised me." he said as my eyes met his. I closed my mouth as we gazed at each other for a moment. I finally sighed and hung my head.

"Fine." I muttered. I looked to Variedy and scanned him up and down like he had done me. "This should be interesting."

"Hardly." the strange man said before he turned and was gone. I stood with my mouth opened for a moment and Axel chuckled.

"Sit, dinner should be ready soon." he said as he moved back to his chair that he had been in when I had come in. I took the chair across from him.

"You really are going to trust me to that man?" I asked. "He seems a bit unstable." Axel picked up my wine glass and poured me a glass of red wine.

"I trust him with me." he said.

"No, you trusted him to teach the people who protect you. Now your not only trusting him to teach me but also not to brake me..." I trailed off as I thought of all the contained violence that man seemed to have and shuddered. Axel took my hand and squeezed it. I looked up at him and he gave me a soft smile.

"You'll be fine. Vincent is going to over see your training to make sure that things don't get out of hand." he said and I felt my heart drop. _Great, just what I need._

"Why can't someone else teach me? Like Riku or Leon or anyone else?" I asked, starting to sound a little desperate.

"Because none of them are Variedy." he said, as if it were the most simple fact in the world. I gave him a skeptical look.

"What qualifies him?" I asked. Axel gave a soft smile that kinda creeped me out.

"Variedy is the thing that all little assassins are taught are waiting for them in the dark if they fucked up. If your smart you fear him because fear is healthy and will keep you alive. If your even smarter you respect him, because he has skills that make most people run screaming. He had a sparkling clean record before he retired but even being retried, he is still the boogie man of assassins." Axel said. Not one word of that helped reassure me. AT ALL.

"Alright." I said, _trying_ to sound a little less nervous. "So, how come I haven't seen you?" I asked, deciding to change the subject. He let go of my hand and set back in his chair.

"Things have been rocky around here with me and Larxerene. I didn't want to take the chance of her trying to follow me." he said. I held my breath for a moment, just a moment. I was going to get better at this. I had too.

"Where is she tonight then?" I asked, my voice perfectly normal. Axel had his eyes glued to me, watching for a slip up.

"Visiting her parents in California." he said. "She'll be back Monday." I picked up my wine and took a sip.

"Mmm, well then, we have the whole weekend then." I said with a smile. He waited a moment, watching me, and just when I thought the strain of smiling would become to much, he smiled back.

"Indeed." was all he said. The door opened again and a man dressed in a butlers uniform came in.

"Mr. DaNarro, dinner is ready." the man said with a deep bow. Axel nodded his head and a few more people came in carrying trays.

"So Roxas, have you thought about looking for a job here?" Axel asked me while the waiters laid out our plates.

"I haven't given it much thought but I suppose I will have too eventually." I said as I examined my food.

"Have you thought about just keeping your Dad's business?" he asked as he picked up his fork and started in. I followed suit and found the food was delicious.

"I considered it, but I have no interest in it really. Mom thinks I should sell it to Cid but I haven't spoken with him yet." I said after I swallowed my first bite.

"Cid would be a good candidate, if any. I think we could get along nicely." he said. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to find a text from Leon

_**Have a good evening kid.**_

I was very careful not to seemed to relieved as I sent back a quick, thank you.

"Who was that?" Axel asked as I picked back up my fork.

"Leon." I said. "Just telling me to have a good evening."

The rest of dinner was really nice, we talked and ate, we even laughed a few times. By the time the plates were cleared away I was as relaxed in Axel's presence as I had ever been since coming home.

"Thank you for dinner." I said as I sipped my wine. He raised his glass to me.

"My pleasure love." he said before he sipped from his glass but kept his eyes on me. "So how was your visit with Namine?" My heart stopped and I chocked on my wine.

"Wh...what?" I asked, sputtering a little. My mind was going a mile a minute, trying to come up with something to say. The only thing I could think was, _Of course this evening couldn't go well_. Axel set his wine glass down and set back in his chair, the picture of calm.

"How was your visit with Namine?" he said again, his voice level. I searched his face but found no trace of any emotions, one way or the other.

"Uhh It was...uh unexpected." I said, as my hands clutched at the arms of my chair.

"Hmm, not exactly an answer." he said. A knock came to the door and he smiled. "Lets ask _her_ shall we?"

"What?" I asked but my attention went to the door as it came open. Vincent came in, leading Namine by bound wrist and followed by Variedy. I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. "What the fuck is this Axel?!" I asked. Namine had a cloth around her mouth and she had clearly been crying. I moved around the table to go to her but found my path blocked by Variedy. I spun around back to Axel who was still seated at the table. "What the fuck is your problem?!" I yelled.

"Lower your voice Roxas." He said as he stood. He waved and Variedy moved to the side. "She isn't hurt, just a little shook up." I quickly went to her but Vincent held out a hand to stop me. I slapped his hand away and he back handed me across the face. Everyone in the room seemed to freeze.

I slowly turned my head back around to look at him and something inside me snapped. My leg shot out and my foot connected with his stomach, he hadn't been expected it so he collapsed to one knee as his breath whooshed out of him. I balled my hand into a fist and it collided with his jaw, snapping his head back. He stayed turned away from me as I panted and tried to control the anger coursing through my veins.

"Do not EVER touch me again." I snarled and then I jerked Namine away from him. I untied her hands and the cloth around her mouth. As soon as it was off she started babbling.

"I'm so sorry Rox! I tried to get on the plane but they were waiting for me! I didn't know what to do!" She said, in damn near hysterics. I set her in the chair I had been in previously.

"Shhh, It's not your fault Nam." I said and I turned to Axel. Vincent had regained his feet and was standing next to his boss. I was happy to see he would have a nasty bruise on his pretty face. The red head was watching me with calm eyes. I took a step toward him but Variedy appeared in my peripheral vision.

"Don't." was all the man said and I stopped right where I was. Vincent was one thing, but I was terrified of this man.

"Start talking Axel. Because I am seconds away from walking out of here and never coming back." I snarled. He shrugged.

"I simply wanted to talk to her." he said. I stared at him, my mouth opened.

"There is something called a phone Axel! You could have just asked me and I would have let you talk to her!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "But no! Your option is _kidnapping_?"

"Possibly not the best decision I've made today but I was angry when I found out she was here." he said and I shut my mouth. He was being honest with me? Maybe even apologetic?

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Came Namines voice. I turned around to find her standing, her face was clear of tears and she looked determined. I went to her and grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to do this Nam. He's an ass, we'll go." I said but she just pushed me out of the way and stepped past me.

"Want to know how many times we slept together? Want to know if he screamed your name instead of mine?" She asked as she took a few steps toward him.

"Namine..." I said but she ignored me, her eyes locked on Axels.

"Want to know how I found him a broken, heartless mess in a pub in the middle of London? Want to hear how I had to clean up the god damn mess YOU made of him? How I tried and tried to bring life back to him and just when I thought I might have been making some progress, you come sweeping back into his life and snatch him up?" She was damn near yelling and was only a few steps from him. Vincent made a move to block her path but Axel waved him down, his eyes still locked on Namine's. "Or maybe you want to know how I came to the states today and found the same, miserable, broken mess that I had found in a London pub all those years ago." She was so close to him now, he could have reached out and grabbed her. I moved toward them quickly ready to intervene if I had too. Axel still didn't say anything, he just stared down at her.

Something in his eyes had her laughing bitterly.

"You don't deserve him." She said "You feel guilty about it but not enough to change the things that you could."

"There is nothing I can do about this situations." he said.

"Oh please. That's such bullshit!" She hissed. "You have the power to do whatever you damn well please, don't pull that crap on me because I'm not going to buy it." She reached out and poked him in the chest. I grabbed her hand and stepped between them.

"That's enough." I said, gazing at her but she kept her eyes locked with Axels. I couldn't see his face now but I knew it hadn't changed.

"You are selfish, controlling, manipulating, and an all around ass hole." she said and I heard someone in the room move but I didn't dare take my eyes and attention off of Namine and Axel. "And you have the most beautiful thing right at your finger tips." she whispered. "An unwavering, devoted love. I just hope you can appreciate it before someone else comes along and gives him the things that you 'can't'" She spat the word can't like it was vial. I felt my heart squeeze painfully as she turned away finally and pointed to Variedy. "You, take me back to Roxas's Mothers house." she said. Variedy simply nodded.

"Whatever the lady wishes." he said and I got the distinct impression that he was impressed with her. She turned back to me for a moment and touched my cheek.

"I love you Roxas." She said, and made eye contact with Axel, daring him to say other wise. "I know that you don't love me like I love you but I want you to be happy. If he makes you happy then do as we talked about and know that I'm only ever a phone call away." I gave her a soft smile before she turned and left, followed closely by Variedy.

"Boss..?" came Vincent's voice.

"Let her go." Axel said. I turned to face him and found his face carefully blank. "Vincent, if you could excuse us." he said. I glanced over to Vincent just in time to see him hesitate, glancing from me to Axel, then he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

I took a step back, giving Axel a little space, and waited. I didn't know what would happen next but I knew it was coming. But what happened was not something I had been expecting.

Axel's face melted and for a moment I was able to see several emotions flash across his face before I was suddenly crushed against his chest. His arms held me tightly as his face was buried in my shoulder. I felt his body start to shake and he held me tighter. I gently wrapped my arms around his neck, a little confused and hugely shocked.

"I don't want her here ever again." he said and I felt my heart squeeze. His voice sounded so broken that I would have given him anything he wanted.

"Okay Axel." I said, still in shock mode. He pulled away and I came face to face with a very distraught Axel.

"Tell me that you love me." he said, his eyes searching my face.

"I love you." I said, my voice still confused. He shook me a little.

"Mean it!" He yelled. I reached up and grabbed his face with both of my hands and held it still.

"I love you Axel." I said, my voice final. "I have always loved you, I will always love you." He pulled me back into the bone crushing hug.

"I have never doubted myself." he whispered. "But looking into her eyes and seeing how much she loved you, suddenly I doubted everything." I hugged him back, feeling dazed, confused and hugely grateful to Namine. "I love you Roxas. I have always loved you, I will always love you." he whispered.

I felt the tears streaming down my face as I allowed myself to hold and be held. Things would get better now.

Maybe if I said it 10 times fast it would come true this time...

* * *

><p><strong>My dearest, loveliest, fantastical readers. <strong>

**You amaze me as much as I amaze you. Thank you so much for reading my stories, it's a huge boost to know that people enjoy what I write.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much! Please leave a review, they make my day better. :)  
><strong>


	14. Lost Causes

**So this chapter is a bit longer then some of the other ones has been, which is cool. Sorry it took so long for me to get it posted. I've been sucked into ...**

**So on words to this epic chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke with a start and set bolt upright, my heart pounding and my nude body drenched in sweat. I couldn't remember what I had been dreaming but it had scared me senseless. I glanced around and quickly recognized Axel's room. I glanced over and sure enough, my red head was sprawled out next to me, the silk sheets tangled around his nude body.<p>

"_**I have never doubted myself." he whispered. "But looking into her eyes and seeing how much she loved you, suddenly I doubted everything." I hugged him back, feeling dazed, confused and hugely grateful to Namine. "I love you Roxas. I have always loved you, I will always love you."**_

I covered my face with my hands as last nights images came back into my mind. I wanted to laugh and then I wanted to cry. I rubbed my face with shaky hands and quickly squashed down the regret that was trying to get a hold of my heart.

"_**I love you Roxas. I have always loved you, I will always love you."**_

I turned my head and gazed down at the man next to me. His red hair was beautifully contrasted to the black pillows and sheets, a flame against the darkness. His pale skin stark against all the black, had me wanting to run my lips over every inch of his exposed flesh, which was most of him. I laid back down and rolled onto my side facing him. His chest rose and fell, his breath coming in soft wisps as my eyes traveled down his well toned body. I brought my eyes back up to his face and allowed myself to enjoy the peacefulness of the moment as I reached out, intending to touch the upside tear drop under his eye.

His hand shot up and caught my wrist seconds after I had reached for his face. His eyes flashed open and for a moment I was terrified as he stared up at me. As soon as his eyes registered who I was he relaxed and let go of my wrist and instead took my hand.

"Sorry love." he said as he yawned and then stretched. I let my eyes travel down his body and caught a flash of pale, toned thigh as the sheets shifted with his stretch.

"Its alright." I said as I drank in the pure eroticism of his body wrapped in the black silk. He glanced over to me with half hooded eyes and I swallowed rather loudly. A slow, Cheshire cat grin started to stretch across his face.

"Whats the matter love?" He asked as he bent his knee and the sheets slid off his thigh to pool between his legs.. My mouth went dry. By the way I was reacting one would think I hadn't just spent an entire evening making love to this man. And yet here I was, craving him like I'd never had him before, or maybe a better comparison would be, that'd I'd had him but would never be able to get enough of him.

"Just discovering my insatiable appetite for you." I said as I scooted closer to him and pressed the length of my body to his, my arm thrown across his stomach and my head on his shoulder. He laughed and rolled over, pinning me to the bed under him.

"Insatiable huh?" He purred as he pressed our bodies together, his lips on my ear. "Is that a challenge?" I felt my heart beat pick up and my breath hitched. I let my hands slide over his shoulders and then up his neck to tangle in crimson locks.

"Most definitely." I said, my tongue licking the outer shell of his ear. "The question is, are you up for the challenge?" I asked as he pulled back to look at me. A fierce grin came to his face before he attacked my neck with his lips, teeth and tongue. I gasped and bucked my hips, rubbing our lower bodies together and he growled against my neck. I pulled on his hair, forcing his face away from my neck and then flipped us over so I was straddling his stomach, my hands still in his hair. His hands went to my bare ass and squeezed, his nails digging in. I attacked his neck, careful to never stay in one place for too long so I wouldn't leave marks.

A loud banging had my sitting bolt up right and looking at the large doors on the other side of the room. Axel groaned but let his hands slide down my body, his eyes saying how irritated he was about to become. The banging came again.

"What?!" Axel bellowed at the door, making me jump.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so early Mr. DaNarro but we have a problem." Came a voice through the door and the door knob started to wiggle.

"If you open that god damn door Zack then WE, as in you and I, are going to have a problem!" he snarled and the door knob immediately went still. "Whatever the fucking problem is, take it to Vincent. If he thinks I need to be informed then HE will bring it too me!" There was a pause and Axel turned his eyes back to me but his eyes went dark as the man outside the door started to speak again.

"The problem IS Vincent." he said. Axel's face fell and for a moment he seemed confused. I slid off of him and he got out of bed. He pulled on jeans and then went to the closet and tossed me a pair of pajama pants. I quickly slid them on and he flicked on the lights and opened the door.

"Explain." Axel growled as he threw the doors opened. I moved to stand beside Axel, my arms crossed. The man at the door gave a hasty bow and then stood. His eyes scanned me for a moment and I thought I saw a spark of recognition in his eyes before he turned back to Axel.

"He's been taken." the man said and I felt my heart squeeze painfully. I looked to Axel and found his face a careful mask.

"By whom." he asked as he turned and came back into the room. I moved back as Zack followed him into the room. I let myself sink into an arm chair that was facing the room.

"Leon and Riku had been trialing the van that took him for a few hours, waiting for it to stop so they could find out who's behind it but they lost it a while back. Riku swears it was Xemnas's people in the van but he didn't get a good look." Zack said as Axel went to the closet and pulled on a white shirt.

"Were did they take him from?" Axel asked as he turned back to the room and set on the bed, pulling on his shoes.

"His last location was his residence on the east side of town." Zack said. I leaned back into the chair and felt like I was going to faint. _Vincent taken?_ _That just doesn't seem possible._

"He's either heavily drugged or dead." Axel said as he stood and started pacing. "If it's Xemnas doing then we don't have much time. He has a short temper and Vincent won't talk so he'll kill him." I placed a hand over my mouth and closed my eyes. I must have made some noise because when I opened my eyes Axel was looking at me, his face blank.

"I want everyone on this. Find him." Axel said to Zack. "Call Variedy. If anyone can track Vincent it's him."

"Will he help? I thought he didn't want anything to do with the Organization any more?" Zack asked, his voice skeptical and a little nervous. Couldn't blame the man really, Variedy was a scary son of a bitch.

"Do not question me!" Axel hissed, his hands balling into fist. "Just do what I ask. Find Vincent." I stood and moved to Axel, not sure what I was doing but I knew Axel was getting frustrated. I wrapped my hand around Axel's forearm and I felt him tense. His eyes locked on me as I slid my hand down and forced his balled fist opened. I laced my fingers with his and leaned my forehead on his arm. He relaxed and his breath whooshed out of him in a soft sigh.

"Variedy has a soft spot for Vincent." Axel said to Zack. "He'll help us find him. He considers Vincent his best success story."

"Yes sir." Zack said. "I'll let you know what is said." Axel nodded and I heard Zack leave the room. Axel relaxed completely and his arms went around me.

"You'll get him back." I whispered as I hugged him back.

"What makes you think I'm worried about him?" he asked as he pulled away and gazed down at me, his face blank. I gave him a smile that said, _Really?_

"Axel, he's yours. You protect what is yours. Period." I said as I touched his cheek. "You put up a show for these people but I know the old Axel is still in there, and he would fight through hell for anyone who he considered his." He searched my face for a moment before he pulled me against him again.

"I have always fought for what is mine." he said "The difference is now, I don't have to fight through hell. I have people who fight for me." I chuckled a little, that last comment came out a little bitter.

"What now?" I asked as I pulled away and gazed up at him. He sighed and went to his bedside table.

"I need to make some phone calls. Help yourself to the shower, I'll have some cloths brought up for you." he said. I bit my tongue to hold in my smart ass remark. I knew when I was being dismissed.

"Alright." I said and turned for the bathroom. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pants as I went and then shut the bathroom door behind me. I started the stand up shower and then set on the counter and checked my phone.

I had one missed call from my mom and a few from Namine. I sighed and called my Mom back first. She answered after a few rings.

"_Hello love!"_

"Hey Mom. You called?" I asked as I gazed around the bathroom, taking in details I hadn't had time to see the last time I was in here.

"_I just wanted to know how your visit with Namine went?" _I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"It went fine Mom. But you have to promise me to never contact her again." I said and my mom huffed.

"_Excuse me for wanting to help my son." _

"Mom, for Namine's safety, I ask that you never again contact her. She isn't welcomed here any more." I said and knew I was about to get screamed at.

"_ROXAS! That is no way to treat a friend who came all this way to help you out of a funk. A friend who helped you for 5 years!"_

"Mom, I know what she's done for me..."

"_**I have never doubted myself." he whispered. "But looking into her eyes and seeing how much she loved you, suddenly I doubted everything."**_

"She's done more for me then I could ever hope to repay but Axel doesn't want her here." I said.

"_And suddenly you willing to give Axel what he wants?"_ she asked, sounding hugely sarcastic.

"On this one thing Mom, yes. I am going to give him what he wants." I said as I rubbed my forehead. My mom went quiet for a second.

"_You'll have to tell me what happened." _She said, sounding resigned finally. I sighed in relief and smiled.

"I will. In great detail even, but I've got to go right now."

"_Alright love, call me soon."_

"I will. Bye Mom."

"_Bye Roxas." _I hung up the phone and set it on the counter before jumping down and stripping off the pajama pants. I stepped into the steamy shower and let the pounding water ease my shoulder muscles. Going from one disaster to the next was really taking its tole on me. I rolled my neck and groaned as I felt it pop several times.

By the time I had gotten out of the shower I had just about talked myself out of any worry that I had had for Vincent. The man could handle himself and Axel would do what ever it took to get him out of whatever situation he was in. Beside that he was an arrogant ass that didn't give a damn about me. I grabbed a towel and began to dry off, humming a little. A soft knock came to the door.

"Yes?" I called as I began to work on drying my hair.

"Mr. DaNarro sent me with a change of cloths for you." came a soft feminine voice from the other side of the door. I cocked my head to the side as I stared at the door, I didn't know Axel had any females on his payroll. I wrapped my towel around my waist and opened the door.

"Aerith?!" I asked, shocked as I eyed the brunette. She smiled and handed me a pile of neatly folded cloths.

"Hello Roxas." She said as she smoothed down her shirt. "I'm glad to see you healed from your injuries."

"How did you..?" I asked, still in shock at seeing the gentle, loving woman here of all places.

"I'm head of the house hold staff here. News travels within the right circles." she said with a small smile. "Once your ready I am to take you to Mr. DeNarro." I nodded and started to close the door but paused and glanced back to see Aerith stripping the bed. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again when I realized I didn't know what I was going to say. I closed the door and proceeded to the counter.

I hadn't seen her since I had left...and at the time she had just broken up with my brother. How strange to see her here...I shrugged it off and got dressed. The cloths that she had brought for me were brand new, still had the tags on them and everything. The jeans fit amazingly and were my favorite brand, the shirt was just a simple sleeveless black v-neck.

I came out of the bathroom to find the room crowded with people. Each seemed to have a task to do that was being directed by Aerith and I had a feeling that not one inch of the place would go uncleaned. I approached Aerith and the girl she was currently talking too on the other side of the room.

"Be sure that gets done. Mr. DeNarro doesn't want any hair or fibers left in this room by the time you're done." Aerith was saying as the girl took down some notes in a little book she was carrying. I stopped next to Aerith and snatched the notebook away from the girl.

"Hey!" she said and reached for the book. I stepped back and flipped through to find detailed notes on the cleaning of each room, what was done, what was found and when.

"If he doesn't want any fibers or hairs found, he sure doesn't want this little black book to be found either." I said to the girl as I handed it off to Aerith. The brunette nodded and slid the book into her pocket. The girl was glaring at me and opened her mouth but Aerith hushed her with a look.

"If you hope to keep your job Ashley then I suggest you keep your mouth shut. No more taking notes." she said and the girl nodded and went off to do whatever cleaning task she had been assigned. Aerith sighed.

"Sorry about that Roxas. She's new, I guess this was her way of keeping track of what was to be done." she said as she handed me the book. I gave her a questioning look as I took the small spiral. "I trust you can dispose of it?" she asked.

"Yeah, so were is Axel?" I asked as she lead me to the door and out into the hall way.

"In his main office over in the business side of the manor." she said as we started down the hallway and toward the stair case that would take us down to the next hallway.

"Any thing new on Vincent?" I asked, trying to sound uninterested. I felt Aerith glance down at me but she made no comment on my failed attempt. I was trying not to worry, not to care but my mind kept taking me back..

"Not that I have heard yet." she said as she stopped and held open a door for me. I glanced inside the door and noticed that it was what appeared to be a small servants corridor of some kind, a lot like the one I had snuck out of on my first visit. I glanced over to Aerith who simply smiled. "It's a lot faster then the hallways and a lot safer for both of us." she said.

"Why didn't Vincent use these when he snuck me out." I grumbled as we started down the hallway. She chuckled a little behind me.

"Because most people don't know these hallways very well and they are like a maze if you get lost. I wouldn't suggest ever trying to navigate them with out either me, one of my staff, or Axle with you." she said. "Take the next door on your right."

I opened the door and found myself in what appeared to be a large wash room of some kind with multiple large washer and dryers. We passed by the staff with out much notice and entered a large freight elevator.

"Wow" I said as the elevator started down. "This place is like a huge hotel."

"It is run very much like a hotel. The only difference is we have only two very important guest that must be satisfied at all times." she said with a soft smile. "Its not always easy but we do our best."

"You must do a good job or you wouldn't still have a job. Axel isn't one to keep around people who don't do what he wants them to do." I said as I slid my hands in my pockets.

"Very true." was all she said before the freight started to come to a stop and the doors slid open. We were now in what appeared to be a large storage room. The walls were covered in deep shelving from floor to ceiling, all covered in neatly folded linens. I couldn't help gape a little as Aerith steered me through the people that were busy working on putting up and pulling down linens. We came to another door and quickly slipped out and I found myself standing in the main hall way. The door we had came out of was set into the paneling to the right of the front door.

"That's nifty." I muttered under my breath as we started up the grand stair case but this time went the opposite way.

This side of the manor was teaming with activity. I kept my eyes down cast so as not to make eye contact but I couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed to have some kind of purpose as they made their way up and down the hall and through doors. Aerith stopped and knocked on a set of double doors to our right and then stepped back and motioned me forward. I stepped forward just as the doors were pulled open from the inside. I glanced back at Aerith only to find she was already gone. I sighed as I turned back to the door and came face to face with Variedy.

"Who is it?" I heard Axel ask as Variedy eyed me up and down. Then he looked me in the eye and I got the feeling he was trying to tell me something but I couldn't figure it out.

"It's Vincent's boy toy." he said over his shoulder, I opened my mouth ready to snap at him but he silenced me with a look.

"Explain to him what is going on Variedy and then bring him in." Axel said from the room. My hands were balled into fist as I stepped back to allow Variedy into the hallway with me. He shut the doors and and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me off to the side a little.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I pulled my shoulder out of his grip.

"Marluxia is here. He is the one who came to your house and Vincent had him convinced you two were lovers. He is Larxene's right hand and we can't afford to lose that cover for why you are here." Variedy said, his face blank.

"Have you found Vincent yet?" I asked, my voice soft. Variedy seem to relax a little, like he had thought I was going to throw a fit.

"No, but we're trying. Come inside but act like a worried, scared lover." he said as he nudged me back toward the door. "Also, it's Mr. DeNarro right now." he shot over his shoulder before he pushed the doors opened again.

The room was a large office much like the one I had previously seen Axel in but this one was much more formal. The right side of the room was set up as some kind of command center, lots of screens with different imagines and a few computers. A lot like the set up in Vincent's room only much bigger.

Operating those computers were Zexion and Riku, Leon and Demyx were standing behind them watching one of the screens. My brother was standing next to Axel who was seated at his desk. Marluxia was seated in one of the two chairs facing Axel. Variedy led me to the other chair but stopped me and pinched my side. I flinched before looking up at Axel.

"Thank you for allowing me to be here Mr. DeNarro." I said, in what hoped to be a shaky voice. I lowered myself down into the chair slowly and then wrapped my arms around myself.

"You are quite welcome Roxas. I'm sorry that your visit is for such an upsetting reason. But we are looking for him, I promise." he said as he held my gaze. I was trying to keep a straight face so I looked away and tried to pull some tears out. I heard someone move and looked up to find my brother standing next to me. I looked up at his face and he just gave me a sot comforting smile and squeezed my shoulder.

"It'll be alright." he said and I felt tears stream down my face. I just nodded my head and stared at the curtains behind Axel.

"Cloud go and help Leon. Make sure that they miss nothing." Axel said as he stood and turned his back on the room to gaze out the window behind him. "Marluxia of what use are you to me if your here and not out looking?" I glanced sideways to the pink haired man seated next to me. He was slouched down in his chair, his legs crossed and his hands on the arm wrest of the chair.

"As soon as we get a general location I will accompany Variedy." he said as he examined his nails. "Together there's no way we won't find him."

"Like I need help." Variedy said from behind me and I jumped a little. I had forgotten he was here. Marluxia glanced back at him but didn't stare long. Was he scared of the other man as well? He didn't seem like he was.

"I didn't say that you needed help, just that my presence will increase the odds." he said, shrugging his shoulders. Variedy didn't reply so I assumed he didn't care. I glanced back to Axel but he still had his back to us. I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes.

"He's going to be alright." I said with my eyes closed, trying to sound confident for both Axel and for me. A hand appeared on my shoulder and squeezed gently.

"He will be alright." Variedy said and he was much to close for my comfort, his face just centimeters from my ear. "I will make sure he is alright, you have my word." I simply nodded my head. Axel had turned back around when Variedy had spoken, his eyes were locked on us.

"Variedy's word is a solid as steel. He'll either bring Vincent back alive or bring you back the heads of the one's who killed him." he said as my eyes locked with his. I nodded and it wasn't hard to look shaken.

"We've got a location." Came Leon's voice from the other side of the room. Variedy's hand was gone from my shoulder and Marluxia stood up, moving to were Leon and the others were. I stood as Axel came around the desk toward me. He reached out his hand as if he would touch my cheek but stopped and then let his hand fall.

"They _will_ get him back." I whispered to him, searching his face and finding nothing but his mask.

"I need him back." he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him before he walked away. I stood shocked for a moment before I followed him over to the monitor area.

"Zexions got in narrowed down to a few blocks." Demyx was saying as we came over. "Normally this would be Vincent's job and he's much better at it but seeing as this is _for_ Vincent..." he trailed off for a second.

"We figure he's got to be within a mile of were we lost the van." Riku picked up. "Here," he said pointing to the section of a map that was on one of the screens. "To here." he pointed to the other side. "Most likely candidates are these building I've got highlighted yellow.

"I know the area." Variedy said from where he was examining the map.

"Alright." Axel said and everyone turned to face him. "Variedy and Marluxia will go in first, find the building, narrow it down to one. Send back which one and I'll send in the back up. You wait for the back up." he said as he locked eyes with Variedy. "No mess up on this. I want him back alive."

"Then we need to go in as soon as we find the building." Variedy said and everyone looked at him, some thinking he was nuts. "If they think that we're moving in, they kill him, no questions asked. When we find the building we move in, take him back first and then you send in back up." Axel looked at him for a moment and I could tell he was fighting with his pride.

"Fine, you're the expert here. Do what needs doing Variedy." Axel said and that sentence seemed to mean a lot more to Variedy then to any one else. A slow, creepy smile spread across his face. "You ready to move?" Axel asked and Variedy nodded, still smiling. Marluxia nodded as well and when Variedy turned and headed for the door the pink haired man followed him. I felt my stomach squeeze at the thought of Marluxia being at Variedy's back. As soon as the door was closed behind them I was wrapped in arms from behind. I relaxed into his embrace and leaned against his chest.

"Is it safe for Marluxia to be the only one with Variedy?" I asked and I felt Axel chuckle. Cloud sent me a look asking if I was crazy.

"The last person on earth you need to worry about is Variedy." Leon said as he took a chair by the computer. Demyx turned around in his chair and winked at me.

"I hear he once killed 12 people with nothing but a hand pistol and a small sword." my mullet haired friend said.

"_If_ Marluxia turns on him." Riku said, his voice distracted as he continued to monitor the screens. "Variedy will kill him."

"I hope he does. Saves me a lot of future trouble." Axel said. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my face on his chest.

"He scares me." I muttered into Axels chest.

"Good." he said as he rubbed the back of my neck. "Don't ever let him not scare you. Fear of Variedy will keep you alive. You five go and get ready, I want you scattered around the outskirts of that area. When I have the location I'll give the word and you move in, fast. I want this over quick, determine who is in charge and detain them, Kill the rest." I looked back at the other five in the room, looking for some sign of guilt or fear or something but they all just stood and moved for the door like this was the most normal thing for them.

"Happy hunting." I said. Demyx glanced back at me and gave a wink but it lacked his usual luster. I buried my face back in Axels chest as the door shut behind the five. Axel pulled away and took my hand.

"Come." he said and he led me to the chair that Zexion had occupied. He sat me in one chair and then took the one directly in front of the monitors. "Let's see where Variedy is." he said as he picked up a small ear piece with a microphone on the end and then handed me just a small ear piece. Then his hands expertly maneuvered the keys and the screens responded. "Ah, there he is." he said just as the screen to my right came to life.

They were in what appeared to be an ally. Marluxia was in front, looking around a corner. I put the ear piece in and set forward.

"Have a target building yet?" Axel said into the microphone but his fingers kept moving over the keyboard.

"_Narrowed down to two."_ Came Variedy's voice through the small device in my ear. Marluxia signaled that the cost was clear and Variedy moved forward, he paused at the corner before continuing around.

"Keep me updated." Axel said as he turned his attention to another screen that had come to life. "Variedy is wired, as is your brother. Everyone has an ear piece tuned to the same channel." he said to me as I continued to watch the screen that was showing Variedy movements. "Normally it would be Vincent who is wired or he's the one here at the console running things." he muttered as he began working on the keys again.

"You'll get him back." I said but kept my eyes on the screen.

Variedy and Marluxia were coming up on a large building that had definitely seen better days. At one point in it's life it might have been an apartment complex but now it was just a barley standing structure. I could see Marluxia just in the camera's view as he ducked behind a dumpster, followed shortly by the camera. Now I was looking at the ally that they had just come from.

"_We've got two men outside this apartment building._" Came Variedy's voice. "_Big guys, dressed nice, don't fit_."

"Watch, make sure, then move." Axel said. "Cloud, status." I looked to the other video feed. Apparently my brother was on the roof above the apartment building that Variedy was in front of.

"_Leon and I are on the roof to the north of the building_."

"Visual of the two men?" Axel asked.

"_Yes_."

"Riku status." Axel said.

"_Demyx, Zexion and I are surrounding the other building, Nothing suspicious here."_

"Head for the target building. Variedy, address."

"_1314 Rue"_

"Variedy, have they moved at all?" Axel asked, his attention back on the other screen.

"_No, just keep glancing up and down the road every few minuets._"

"Leon take them out." Axel said. I switched back to my brothers screen to see Leon set up with a sniper riffle aimed down. "Variedy, Marluxia move in." The screen that had Marluxia and Variedy started to move again. I could now see the two men who were leaning against the wall next to the entrance of the building. Like Variedy said, they weren't moving, just watching. As they noticed our men moving across the street they stepped away from the wall but made it no further. The one to the right was dropped and seconds later the one on the left followed. Variedy and Marluxia moved quickly and dragged the bodies off the sidewalk and I was given a close up view of one of the dead guys faces. He had a perfectly round hole in the middle of his forehead. Leon had really good aim.

"Cloud, Leon. Get to ground level. Get ready to move into the building as soon as Variedy gives the word." Axel said. "Riku, Zexion, Demyx, You in position?"

"_Yes_" the three said together.

"Good. Variedy, Vincent is top priority here. Get him to safety before you start killing people."

"_Understood."_ Came Variedy's voice. They were entering the building but it was too dark for the camera to see much. We got a few flashes of lights but nothing to interesting. "_Several men in a room directly to the right of the door, appear to be heavily intoxicated."_ I felt my eyes strain as I tried to make out shapes in the dark camera. I caught a flash of light, like a door opening and then the screen was lit up.

I caught a glimpse of the room they had entered and I let out an involuntary scream. Axel had me in his lap, my face press to his neck as the image started to register. I had seen Vincent, just a flash, but if he wasn't dead already I didn't think he'd make it out of the building.

"_He's alone._" Came Variedy's voice.

"Get him out of there." Axel growled as he stroked my hair as small sobs found there way out of my throat.

"_I don't know that he'll..." _Marluxia started to say but Axel cut him off.

"Alive or dead, get him out!" he snarled into the head set. I couldn't help it, I pulled away from Axel and looked.

Variedy was closer to Vincent now and so the view was closer. He was barely recognizable, if it wasn't for the long black hair hanging down the back of the chair, I wouldn't have thought it was him. His face was beaten badly, both eyes were swollen closed and he had several large gashes on his forehead and cheek. He was shirtless and his chest was decorated with long, thin whelps several of which were broken open and bleeding. Variedy was closer now and I could no longer see Vincent's face but a glimpse of his hand had shown that several of his fingers were broken.

"_Vincent. We're here to get you out." _Came Variedy's voice. "_Nod if you can understand me._" Variedy looked back at Vincent's face and his face came back into the screen. His head came forward slightly and I took it for a nod. Tears were now flowing freely down my face as I watched Marluxia and Variedy's hands worked on untying him from the chair.

They were down to one wrist when the door burst opened. Variedy spun around and a gun was in the hand I could see. The man who was standing in the door looked shocked to see them there.

"Kill him." Axel said from beside me. I looked up at him as the gun shot sounded through the head set. His face was pissed. He looked ready to spit fire. "Kill them all, I want one alive, kill the rest. Everyone move in!" he said.

"_We have to get him out of here." _Variedy said. "_Axel he needs medical treatment immediately._"

"I've got the room set up for him here, Dr. Yanc and several of his doctors are on stand by. All you have to do is get him here." Axel said as he leaned forward on the consul to get closer to the screen. "Are his legs broken?" he whispered. The camera shifted a little as Variedy shifted Vincent's weight.

"_Yeah, you need to let your doctors know whats coming." _

"I will." he said and he let his head hang. I was simply numb, I couldn't believe this was happening. Axel finally moved after a moment and went over to his desk but the screen had my attention. Marluxia was at the door of the room, gun out, and looking around the door frame out into the hallway.

"_Clear"_ he said and we started moving toward the door. It was a slow process but Variedy was being very careful.

"_Vincent if you die on me I will beat the crap out of you."_ I heard Variedy hiss and I laughed through my tears. I looked to my brothers screen to see Riku place a gun to the underside of a mans chin and pull the trigger, blood and thicker things covered the wall behind him. I gulped a little as I watch them move on down the dark hall way. Suddenly Variedy, Vincent and Marluxia came into view on my brothers screen. Vincent looked like nothing but dead weight hanging from Variedy.

It was then, watching him hang lifelessly from Variedy that I realized that I cared. It wasn't just an act for Marluxia, I did care about him.

He was an arrogant ass that didn't give a damn about me and he made me care about him.

"_Demyx, Zexion, go with Marluxia and get Vincent back to the manor." _Came Clouds voice. Demyx and Zexion appeared next to Variedy and together they took on Vincent's weight and Marluxia led them off.

"_Can I kill everyone now?" _Came Variedy's voice. I looked over to Axel only to find him still by his desk. The head set was on the consul next to me. I picked it up and put it on. "_Axel?"_ Variedy asked.

"Yes." I said, my voice shaky. "Kill them all. In the most painful, creative way you can think of." I heard Variedy chuckle and it gave me the chills.

"_If you say so."_ he purred and then he was gone.

"_Roxas you have no idea what you just did."_ came my brothers voice.

"Try to save at least one, but if he kills them all oh well." I said as I watched Variedy's camera. He was moving very quickly back down the hallway. Something in his left hand gleamed in the darkness and I got the impression of a large sword like object. He came to a door and he was very still, his back to the wall next to it.

"_There are at least seven people in here." _he breathed into the mic. "_I can take them all but if you want one for a keep sake I suggest some of you get down here."_

"_I'm on my way."_ came Leon's voice. "_Cloud and Riku got side tracked."_ I looked over to the other screen to see Riku thrust his arm around a corner and fire off several rounds, to which there was return fire.

"Demyx, Zexion-" I said into the mic. "Report?"

"_We've got him to the van and are en-route." _Came Zexion's voice. "_Let the doctors know he's going to need a blood transfusion, hes lost to much blood."_

"Axel" I said over my shoulder, covering the mic. "He's going to need a blood transfusion." I heard Axel relay the message to the doctor (well I assumed thats who he was on the phone with).

I looked back to Variedy's screen to see that Leon had joined him. Leon was holding up three fingers and pulling one down at a time. At the last one Variedy spun to the door and kicked the door in. Variedy went left, his sword already taking one man in the stomach, he jerked the blade up and the man was severed in half. The attack was a shock to everyone in the room so it took them a moment to process, but a moment was all it took.

"_The one behind the desk."_ Leon said, his voice coming in between heavy breathing. "_I want the one behind the desk."_

"_He's yours."_ Variedy said and he changed directions, spinning around he took a head from its shoulders and the camera was sprayed with blood. I flinched back a little as I tried to see through the red now tinting my window into the gore.

Variedy made good on my request, several of the people he came across he simply wounded with his blade before he turned his attention on the next. He shoved his blade into one arm, severing the limb, then he gutted the man while was still screaming on the ground, dragging his sword slowly up the mans stomach to his chest. I watched as his intestines spilled out and onto the floor and the man reached down trying to hold himself together.

I felt a small laugh bubble up and before I knew it was I cackling into the head set and shortly after my laughter was joined by Variedy's. The head set was snatched off my head.

"Hey!" I said as I turned to face Axel. He just gave me a look and I shut up. I quickly put back in my ear piece.

"Leon did you get the one behind the desk?" Axel asked.

"_Yes, I've got him in the hall way, bound and gaged. I'm leaving Variedy to his madness and I'm headed back."_

"Agreed." Axel said before he took the head set off and set it down but picked up a small ear piece like mine. "Lets go." he said to me.

"Where?" I asked as I stood and set my ear piece on the desk.

"They'll be pulling up any second." he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. I quickly caught up with what was happening and broke free of his grasp and took off for the main entrance. "Roxas!" Axel called out but I ignored him as I flew toward the stairs.

I needed to see him, I needed him to see me, know that he did this to me. Made me _care._

I was half way down the stairs when the front doors flew opened and several people came in wheeling a gurney. I skidded across the tile floor as I got to the bottom but managed to keep myself standing.

Aeirth was holding the door opened that led to the freight elevator but I managed to catch the gurney. I grasped at Vincent's arm and tried to say something but I was pulled away as the gurney went through the door.

"Vincent!" I called out, reaching for the gurney again but whoever had grabbed me, shook me.

"Roxas!" they said and I looked up to meet vaguely familiar blue eyes. "We will take care of him, but you have to let us work."

"Dr. Yanc" I said and he nodded.

"Yes, I promise to take care of him. I will let you know as soon as you can see him." he said but I kept straining against his grip. Finally I felt him hand me off to several pairs of hands.

"Rox, you gotta let them do their job." Someone was saying as I watched Dr. Yanc disappear through the door that they had taken Vincent through. I felt tears break free but I held it together and relaxed into the hands that were holding me back.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Just got a little carried away." I said as I turned to face Demyx, Zexioin and Marluxia.

"Demyx, show him to Vincent's room here in the manor and get him settled in." came Axels voice. I looked up to find him standing about half way down the stairs. "I assume you don't want to be far?" He asked me. I nodded and gave a hasty bow.

"Thank you Mr. DaNarro." I said, my voice shaky.

"Zexion, Marluxia meet me in my office." he said before he turned around and started up the stairs again. I felt a terrible pain in my chest as he walked away. I wanted to call out to him so badly but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Come on Rox." Demyx said as he wrapped my hand in his. I nodded and allowed him to lead me up the stairs again. We made our way to Vincent's room and managed to get there without incident.

I collapsed onto the bed and Demyx set next to me. Neither of us said anything for a while, just sitting and thinking.

"How bad is he?" I finally asked, staring at the ceiling. I felt the mattress shift a little.

"I don't know Rox." Demyx said. "Pretty bad. From what I could tell they used every torture technique they could think of and some that were just simply violent." I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip.

"But Vincent is tough. He'll pull through." I said keeping my voice confident.

"Rox.." Demyx said his voice saying that he thought I was in denial.

"He will be fine!" I snapped as I shot up from the bed and started to pace. "Where is the hospital room here in the manor?" I asked.

"Rox, you've got to let them.." he started but I cut him off with a glare. "Axel is going to get angry if your wondering around the manner." he said after a moment of silence. "He's already mad about this whole situation, don't make yourself the target of that frustration."

"I want to know the second that they have him stable." I said my arms crossed. Demyx gave me a questioning look and I knew what was coming next.

"Why do you care?" he asked and I glared but said nothing. "Do you not remember who were talking about here?"

"Of course I do!" I hissed. It was Demyx's turn to give me a slight glare.

"He slept with you on Axels orders Roxas." he said as he stood from the bed. "And when confronted about it he didn't even pretend to care that he had hurt you."

"So because he followed orders I shouldn't care that he could be dying?!" I asked, my voice raised slightly.

"Of course you should care but your not just caring Roxas, your romanizing this." he said as he searched my face. "Do you think if you care enough he'll wake up and suddenly have feelings? Suddenly feel sorry for what he did?" I looked away from him as I felt tears fill my eyes once again. "Roxas?" Demyx asked, his voice soft again. He touched my chin and turned my face back to his, his blue eyes searching mine.

"I just want him to see what he did." I whispered. "I want him to see that he made me care about him." Demyx wrapped me in his arms and set us back down on the bed.

"Oh Rox." he whispered.

"I tried so hard not to care this morning after we found out" I said as I started to full out cry. "I told myself over and over again that he was an arrogant ass that didn't give a damn about me but I kept thinking about all the times he had saved me. Even after everything had happened, he stepped between me and Axel when Axel almost lost it and really hurt me." Demyx's hand stopped its soothing motions.

"He did?" he asked. I pulled away and nodded as I wiped my face.

"Axel was really angry with me. He was.." I trailed off looking nervously at Demyx but continued when he motioned for me to go on. "He was hurting me, making me bend at an angle that was stressing my bullet graze, when he finally let me go I told him to go to hell. He changed. Something changed and then Vincent was there, holding him back." I closed my eyes as more tears came. "You're right, I tried to romanticize him..."

"That was very out of character for him." Demyx said and my eyes shot open as I looked over at him. He gave me a shaky smile. "I've never heard of Vincent going up against Axel for anything. Maybe he can care?" he said but he sounded doubtful.

"I don't want him to care." I said. "I just want him to know that his actions have consequences."

"So..." Demyx said. "You're trying to punish him by caring about him?" I shook my head and laughed a little.

"Sounds silly but if he see's it..." I trailed off and then looked to Demyx. "If he see's how much I care, maybe he'll feel sorry for what he did. Maybe he'll realize that you can't treat people the way he treated me with out consequences."

"And the consequences are you caring?" he asked, sounding doubtful.

"I can't hurt him physically. For one, he's already hurt; For two, I couldn't even if I wanted too, other then landing a punch last night, which I am pretty sure was pure luck, I don't think I could touch him. I can't hurt him emotionally because he doesn't care. The only think that leaves me is my caring for him."

"Kill him with kindness, huh?" he asked and I gave him a watery smile.

"Something like that." I rubbed my face in frustration. "Or maybe I'm just attracted to lost causes." I said bitterly as I glared at the floor. Demyx patted my back.

"For all of our sanity, lets go with kill him with kindness, K?" he said and I laughed until it subsided and then I sobbed. I curled up onthe bed with Demyx laying next to me, whispering soothing nothings as I slowly let sleep suck me under.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Keep me away from that damn, amazing website!<br>**

**Pwease?**


	15. Heart Monitor

**Tis I! Yeah, not much to report...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was woken from my light sleep by a knock on Vincent's door. I glanced over to find Demyx curled up on the other side of the bed, his light snoring letting me know the knock hadn't woken him.<p>

The knock came again and I pulled myself out of the bed. I opened the door to find Variedy standing in the hallway. I involuntarily took a step back as I eyed him up and down.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice a little raspy.

"He's stable. I was told to come and get you." he said, his voice bland. "He's not out of the woods yet. If he makes it through the night then we'll have less to worry about." I nodded and stepped out into the hallway closing the door softly as to not wake Demyx.

"Alright, lets go." I said and he turned on his heels and started off down the hall way. I sighed as I followed him. "Did you kill them all?" I finally asked after a few moments of silence. He glanced back over his shoulder and winked at me. I stumbled a little in shock.

"All except the one they have tied to a spin wheel down stairs." he said "Axel is saving him for Vincent." I couldn't help but notice a slight spring to the creepy mans step.

"I thought he was going to make him talk." I said as I watched the other man carefully.

"Oh he did." Variedy said with a nasty smile. "Twenty minutes alone with Axel and the guy would have given us his mother if we needed him too." I noted a little bit of respect in his voice but filed it away for later.

"So when are we going to start my 'training'?" I asked. He paused for a second, as if I had stumped him with the topic change and then went on as if nothing had happened.

"As soon as Axel gives me the Okay." he said with a sideways glance at me. "Though I don't know why your asking about it, if I were you I would try to postpone it as much as possible." I shrugged.

"That was my first reaction but after everything that's happened I need an outlet. Learning to beat the shit out of people seems like a good idea." I said as I followed him up a flight of stairs.

"Good. Willing victims are much easier to deal with." he grumbled. We went through another door at the top of the stairs and suddenly we were in a stark white hall, with white tile floors. I gaped a little as we moved passed several rooms that were set up as hospital rooms but were currently empty. "There are six medical rooms in the manor and its fully staffed." Variedy said as he watched my shock face out of the corner of his gold eye. Just up ahead I could see Axel talking to a doctor. As we approached the doctor walked off and Axel turned to us.

I went directly to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him. He hesitantly hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

"How is he?" I asked as I pulled away and gazed into tired, toxic green eyes.

"He's stable but not much else." Axel said as he rubbed a thumb under my eye. "If he makes it through the night he's looking at months of physical therapy for his right leg and his right hand."

"Can I see him?" I asked. Axel searched my face for a moment before nodding and moving away from the door he had been standing in front of. I reached for the door knob but hesitated.

Did I really need to see this...? I grabbed the door knob and pushed the door opened. I took the few steps to the bed and gazed down at the man lying in the bed.

He looked even worse then I remembered, especially with all the wiring he was hooked up to now. Both his eyes were black, he had bandages wrapped around his forehead and several bandages on his cheek and neck. I felt Axel come up behind me and place his hands on my waist, his head on my shoulder.

"What's his worst injury?" I asked as I examined his right hand that was now in a cast.

"He had some internal bleeding. They've fixed it but they're worried their may still be a bleed that they can't get to. There's also the possibility of a concussion, he had several head injuries." he said. His right leg was in a sling that was attached to the ceiling.

"Is his leg broken?" I asked.

"No, his knee was dislocated which severed a tendon. They'll have to fix it surgically as soon as he's out of the woods." I turned in his arms and buried my face in his chest and he held me tightly.

"Sorry." I whispered as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I don't like that you care about him but at the same time I know that it hurts you to care about him." he said as he stroked my hair. "I don't like that it hurts you _and_ I like that it hurts you." I laughed a little through my tears as I pulled away and took the reclining chair that was next to the bed.

"It's a lose/lose situation." I said as I gazed at Vincent and listened to the steady beeping that was his heart monitor. "And besides" I whispered as more tears fell down my face. "You sent him to me, you did this to me."

"I know." He said softly just as a knock came to the door. "What?" Axel asked.

"Leon and Cloud want a word with you." Came Variedy's voice.

"I'll be right there." Axel said and the door closed again. "Are you going to stay here?" he asked me. I nodded but didn't look up.

"If that's alright with you." I said, my voice soft. I felt his fingers brush the back of my neck and I closed my eyes.

"Yes." he said. "That's fine. Variedy will be staying as well." I looked up then but Axel was already half way out the door.

"Axel!" I said and he looked back at me, his face masked once again. "I love you." His mask cracked for a moment as he stared at me in slight shock before he snapped back into place. He gave me the barest of nods before he turned back to hall way and the door closed behind him. I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"God I'm an idiot." I moaned as I rubbed my face. I looked back up at Vincent and my eyes teared up. "Fuck" I groaned and slumped into my chair. A few moments later the door opened and closed again. I didn't hear any other noise so I looked up to find Variedy standing at the foot of the bed. My heart rate spiked a little at the fact that he had moved so far into the room but I hadn't heard him.

"They don't seem sure that he'll make it through the night." he said as he gazed at the injured man. My hands clenched together in my lap.

"I know that. Why are you telling me?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Being blind sided by death is a stupid choice that most people make when a loved one is in this situation." he said as he lowered himself onto the small love seat that was positioned under the small window on the other side of the room.

"He's not a loved one." I said with a glare.

"And yet here you sit." he said with a smirk. I shook my head.

"Caring is not loving." I hissed at him, finally looking over at him. He was sprawled out over the love seat, his arm thrown across the back and his legs spread wide.

"What's the difference?" he asked, his eyes trained on my face.

"You have to care about someone to love them but you don't have to love someone you care about." I said but at this point I was basically pouting. He smirked and looked away from me. I sighed a little, relieved but didn't get to enjoy the break from his attention for long. "What happened to all that anger I saw the other night?" he asked.

"What anger?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I gazed at Vincent. I heard Variedy snort making me look over at him again.

"You took him in the gut and decked him in the face kid." he said. "That kind of anger doesn't just go away." I rolled my eyes.

"First off I am not a kid. Second, It hasn't. I still hate him and I will _never_ trust him." I looked away from the other mans gaze and instead took to staring at the edge of the bed. "You can't trust a man who doesn't have a mind of his own."

"On the contrary my friend, a man with no mind is much more trustworthy then the man who can think for himself." Variedy said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"And which are you?" I asked, glaring over at the suddenly talkative man. "And who do you serve for that matter?" I saw the change in his face almost instantly. One second he was almost laughing, slightly condescending, the next he was shut down, completely void of emotion.

"I am what I need to be to survive." he said and I felt a shiver race down my spine. "I serve the highest bider or the smartest killer." I gulped and wished I had kept my mouth shut, but of course I couldn't be smart. Had to keep talking..

"And which is Axel?" I asked, my voice soft. Silence followed my question and I had just resigned myself to no answer when he spoke again.

"Axel is what I am- what ever he needs to be. I follow Axel because he is both the highest bidder and the smartest killer." he said, his voice so soft I almost didn't catch it all.

"What did you do to get kicked out?" I asked but I kept my eyes on Vincent this time. I didn't want to see his reaction. "I mean, what was that guy talking about yesterday when you brought me here?"

"Larxene has never been the smartest anything or the highest bidder." he said and I understood what he was saying.

"So you refused Larxene something and were forced to leave." I said and I glanced over to find him staring off into space, his red and gold eyes distant.

"Yes and when she tried to have me kidnapped I killed 5 men." he whispered. "5 of _Axel's_ men. I had to go into hiding to escape his wrath." I was staring at him in shock now.

"Why did you come back now?" I asked, confused. His eyes focused on me and I got the feeling that he was judging me somehow, wondering how much he could tell me.

"Axel took something of mine." he said as he reached up and pulled out the hair tie that was holding his hair back. His long red and black hair spilled over one shoulder as he racked his fingers through it. I suddenly realized this was the most normal I had ever seen him act. He almost seemed relaxed with me and that could easily be a good or a bad thing.

"It must be very important. You didn't strike me as I man who would care about monetary possessions." I said as I leaned back the reclining chair and curled up, facing Variedy.

"There isn't a monetary possession in this world that I care about." he said as he leaned his head back on the couch and possibly closed his eyes but I could no longer see his face. The door opened and a nurse came in. She gave me a soft smile but didn't even look at Variedy as she went to the machines and began to check them.

_If it wasn't a monetary possession...what did Axel have that Variedy would want back so badly that he would come out of retirement just to teach me how to fight...?_

"How's he doing?" I asked her, my voice soft. She looked up from where she had been checking his pulse.

"As well as can be expected. If he can make it through the night then we'll all breath a little easier." she said before she picked up the clip board on the end of the bed and wrote on it for a moment and then headed for the door. After the door shut with a soft click I looked back over to Variedy to see that he hadn't moved. Was he asleep?

"You're changing Axel." he said and I jumped a little. He hadn't moved when he spoke but I guess I could assume he was awake.

"I'm not trying too." I said, my voice soft.

"Aren't you though?" he asked and I frowned, staring at Vincent once more. His chest was rising and falling gently and if I didn't look up at his face and all the tubes and wires it was almost as if he was asleep.

"I just want him back." I whispered. "Is that so bad?"

"The Axel you knew can't hold this organization together." came his reply. "Maybe the changes will be for the better but if any of it even smells of weakness he will be eaten alive by the people under him. Be careful of what you ask him to change."

"I'm not asking him to change anything anymore." I said as I closed my eyes. "I'm here for better or worse at this point."

"Well then, buckle up kid. It has to get worse before it can get better." I heard him say but I ignored it and instead chose to let sleep pull me under. My last thought that came to me was _Maybe the worst is past and only better things are to come..._

A long piercing beep pulled me out of sleep followed by a lot of loud confusing noises. I opened my eyes but couldn't seem to focus on anything, there were quite a few people in the room and they were all moving very quickly.

"Roxas we have to go." came a voice to my left. I shook my head a little trying to figure out what all the confusion was.

"Get him out of here! Paddles!" I heard another voice say and suddenly I was being picked up and carried from the room. "Clear!" the voice said again.

"Wait!" I said suddenly feeling panicked. "Whats happening?" I tried to look back into the rom but the door was already shut.

"Vincent's heart stopped." I looked up to find Variedy was the person carrying me. His eyes were staring straight ahead as if he refused to look at me.

"What?" I asked, my voice weak.

"Variedy!" Came a voice from the down the hall. We both looked up to find Axel headed toward us. Variedy let me down and I stumbled into the wall. I let my head hang down. _His heart stopped..._

"Whats happened?" he asked.

"His heart stopped." Variedy said. I covered my mouth with both hands as tears flowed down my face. Suddenly I was wrapped in strong arms, my head pressed to his chest. I breathed in his scent and instantly relaxed against him, my arms going around his waist.

"It's going to be alright." he whispered with his face in my hair. I couldn't answer him but if I could I would have told him that he didn't know that. He couldn't guarantee that it would be okay. We heard the door opened and I turned my head to see Dr. Yanc came out from Vincent's room. He came over to us but his face didn't betray any emotions.

"We've got his heart going again." he said and I sagged in Axel's arms, clutching at his back. "He's fighting as much as we are."

"Thank you Dr. Yanc." Axel said as he squeezed me gently. I let my head rest against his chest as he continued to talk with the doctor for a moment but I was zoned out. "Roxas?" Axel said and it sounded as if he had said my name a few times already. I pulled away and gazed up at him. He frowned as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "I think you need to get some sleep in an actual bed." he said.

"No." I said as I pushed away from him and rubbed my eyes. "I'm fine." I gave him a shaky smile and he just stared at me.

"You torturing your self by depriving your self of sleep is not going to make him get better." Axel said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know that." I said, possibly a little huffy. "But I want to stay."

"No, your going back to bed. Variedy will come get you if there is any change." he said as he reached out and grabbed my arm. I tired to pull away but he jerked me into him again and I sagged against him, defeated.

"Alright." I said as I yawned and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"He'll be in Vincent's room. Marluxia is still snooping around." Axel said to Variedy. If there was a reply I didn't hear it. Axel scooped me up and I squeaked slightly before relaxing in his arms.

"Thanks." I said as I let my eyes fall shut and he started off down the hall way. I curled against him best I could and let my self drift off to sleep.

I was woken again by being set gently into a bed. I let my eyes flutter open as Axel pulled away. The lights in the room were set to dim so I couldn't see his face very well. I set up and he helped me pull my shirt off. I laid back down and yawned as he helped me wiggle out of my jeans.

"Axe." I said, my voice soft with sleep.

"Hmm?" he asked as he pulled my legs free of my pants.

"What did you take of Variedy's?" I asked and then yawned. I looked over at him to find him standing very still, then he chuckled and set on the bed next to me.

"He told you I took something?" he asked, sounding amused. I felt myself frown.

"Yeah." I tried to keep my eyes on him but they kept falling closed.

"I didn't take anything from him but I suppose that's an easy story for him to tell." he said but not as if he was talking to me.

"Why would that be easier?" I asked.

"He made a mistake and I cleaned it up." Axel said as he looked down at me. I frowned again.

"I thought you said he didn't make mistakes?" I said, trying to get my brain to think.

"He's only made one and it's a relatively recent one." I let my eyes drift close even though I was curious about this mistake.

"What did he do?" I asked as I rolled onto my side to face Axel. He reached out and brushed my hair out of my face and then shocked me into awareness by leaning down and kissing my forehead. He paused, his lips just a millimeter from my skin.

"He fell in love." he whispered. My eyes went wide and my heart rate spiked, did Axel kill who Variedy loved..?

"And that was a mistake?" I asked as he finally set back up. He stood from the bed and pulled out his phone, checking the screen before sliding it back into his pocket.

"No, letting people find out about it was the mistake. Love is a weakness that people will exploit in his profession and they tried. Variedy killed a lot of them but more kept popping up. Out of the kindness of my heart, I put his lover in hiding, sparing both of them from constantly looking over their shoulders." he said and I set up on my elbow.

"And now your exploiting it by making him teach me to fight?" I asked and I couldn't help if I sounded a little mad for Variedy. Axel glanced down at me.

"No, he owes me, that's all." he said.

"What's her name?" I asked as I let myself lay back down.

"_His_ name is Phystie." I felt a little shocked that Variedy was gay but then again I was finding it hard to believe the scary man could love at all.

"He must be one hell of a looker or be bat shit crazy to have hooked a psycho like Variedy." I mumbled. I heard Axel chuckle but it was getting farther away.

"It continues to baffle me every time I think about it." I heard him say. I felt a small smile come to my lips before sleep finally tugged me under.

I woke the next morning on my own. No one was knocking, no one was screaming threw the door or anything. I lay there in Vincent's bed and stared up at the ceiling for a while (trying to ignore all the sharp blades hanging on the walls around me). After a while I finally got up and found the bathroom, after washing up I quickly dressed in yesterdays cloths. I opened the bedroom door to find Demyx sitting in the rolling chair swiveling back and forth.

"How is he?" I asked causing Demyx to jump slightly. He gave me a bashful smile and nodded his head a little.

"He made it through the night which is a good sign. They're pretty sure he's going to be okay." he said as he stood from the chair. I felt relief flood my body and I leaned against the door frame for a moment.

"Can I go see him?" I asked after a short pause to collect my self. Demyx frowned and fidgeted a bit.

"Larxene is here." he said, eyeing me. I felt my pulse spike, both out of fear and hatred. I shrugged and pushed away from the wall.

"So? I thought I was here as Vincent's lover?" I said as I set on the end of the bed.

"You are, but Cloud still thinks its best if I take you home." he said, frowning once again. I frowned right along with him.

"Since when does Cloud call the shots around here?" I asked.

"He's second in command after Vincent. He hates it but when Vincent is indisposed, he has to take up the responsibilities"

"Well, seeing as he's my brother, I'm not going to listen. I'm going to see Vincent." I said as I stood up and headed for the door. Demyx followed me out, rather hesitantly but then picked up his pace and fell in step beside me. I gave him a questioning look.

"I'll go with you, make sure you stay out of trouble." he said with out looking at me. I wanted to laugh. If trouble was going to find me, and it's name was Larxene, there was nothing Demyx could do about it and we both knew it. We continued on in silence, my mind wondering about Vincent, hoping he was truly out of the woods now.

We reached the hospital room with out incident and found Variedy sitting against the wall out side of Vincent's room. My heart rate spiked as we approached.

"What's happened?" I asked, my voice sounding maybe a little panicky. Variedy looked up at me, his face blank.

"They're changing his bandages." he said before his eyes flicked to Demyx. "Should be done here shortly." I relaxed a bit and then joined Variedy at the base of the wall. I glanced over to find Demyx giving me a very strange look as he carefully avoided Variedy in every way before he came to stand on the other side of me.

"What's the matter?" I asked Demyx but he just looked down at me out of the corner of his eye and then back to the front again.

"Nothing." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He has a natural born instinct to avoid that which is dangerous." Variedy said. I looked over at him to find him staring at me, face still blank. "An instinct that you seem to have suddenly forgotten." I blinked, slightly confused and then thought about who I had just seated myself next too. I scooted closer to Demyx, a small blush on my cheeks.

"Temporary insanity." I muttered as I forced Demyx to scoot over a bit so I could put more space between me and the bat shit crazy man. I glanced back over to find Variedy staring at me still as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Yesterday you would jump if I said boo." He said, his eyes going into slits. "Today you sit right next to me. Either you've gone insane or for some reason you think you no longer have to fear me..." he trailed off and then his eyes closed and his jaw tensed. "He told you.." he hissed and I stood very quickly but not quick enough.

A hand on my upper arm forced me back to the wall. A hand wrapped in my shirt forced me up the wall and onto my tippee toes. I grabbed at his wrist as I was suddenly brought eye level with a very, very unstable, angry man.

"Variedy!" Demyx said but he was still a few steps away, keeping a wary distance.

"What did he tell you." he hissed, his eyes spitting flames.

"Nothing! Just what he did for you!" I said, my eyes wide with fear. "He didn't tell me where or anything!"

"If you ever tell _anyone" _he hissed, pure venom in his voice "I will _kill_ you. Do you understand?" I gulped but nodded and he let me go. I slid to the floor again, trying to hold back tears as I rubbed my chest. Demyx was bent down next to me asking if I was okay but the door to Vincent's room opened and the nurses came out.

"You can see him now." one said to me and I stood shakily to my feet. I looked over but Variedy was no were to be seen. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I had a terrible feeling I had just fucked that up. Demyx followed me into the room but kept silent as I took the chair next to the bed.

Vincent didn't look much better today but with the fresh bandages he at least looked a little cleaner. I folded my arms on the side of the bed and rested my chin on my arm, looking up at Vincent.

"What did Axel do for Variedy?" Demyx asked. I glanced across the bed at him and gave him a look that asked if he was fucking crazy.

"After that threat you think I'm ever going to talk about it?" I asked. Demyx gave a shaky smile.

"I was hoping not but I just had to make sure." he said. "Besides I know about it, I helped hide it and protect it." I smiled and nodded my head a bit but then let my eyes go back to Vincent.

"Do you think he'll wake up anytime soon?" I asked Dem. He didn't answer me so I just let the silence fill the room. The door opened and I looked up at Demyx just in time to see him freeze in place. I saw his hand slip into his pocket.

"Who the hell are you?" came a very snide, very rude female voice. I felt my back stiffen and I set up from the bed. I stood and turned around to find Larxene standing in the door way, Marluxia behind her. Demyx came around the bed and bowed.

"Mrs. DeNarro, this is Roxas, Vincent's lover." he said. I followed Demyx's example and gave a small bow. "Roxas this is Mrs. DeNarro, the lady of the manor." I felt my face twist into a polite smile even though in side I was snarling like a caged animal.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. DeNarro." I said, keeping my eyes down cast and slightly sad.

"Roxas, Cloud's younger brother?" she asked and I gave a nod.

"Yes Mam." I said and glanced up to meet very cold, angry blue eyes. The first thought I had when I looked her directly in the face is _she knows._ I felt my back stiffen a little at the look she was giving me. I shut my face down and gave her arrogance.

"Oh you are very good at that look." she said with a cold laugh. "Looks just like _his_." I crossed my arms and cocked my hip.

"Vincent is easy to learn from." I said and we both knew we weren't talking about Vincent. She stalked into the room and circled around me.

"I give him credit, you're cute but he could do so much better." she said as she stopped in front of me and mimicked my crossed arms and cocked hip.

"Apparently he doesn't think so." I said and let a small smirk slip through the arrogance. "He keeps coming back for more, after all." She bared her teeth at me and snarled.

"Watch your mouth little boy." she hissed. I gave her innocent eyes, little tears around the edges.

"Vincent is all I have, why would you bad mouth us like this?" I asked. For a split second she looked taken aback, like she hadn't been expected this reaction. I let the tears fall and I covered my face, letting out a few sobs. I felt arms around me and gentle hands in my hair.

"Shh, it's alright Rox." Demyx was saying, as he barely held back a laugh. "He'll be alright."

"I think you need to leave." came Axel's voice. I peaked over Demyx's arm to find Axle leaning in the door way. His eyes met mine for a moment and I knew I was in trouble for something but then he looked back to Larxene. "You clearly have no respect for Vincent or his lover." he said to her.

"I can't believe you let him sleep with Vincent." she sneered.

"Why should I care who he sleeps with?" he said as he pushed away from the door way and started toward her. "Unlike you, I let my men have a life of their own."

"Yes and look where that got him." she said with a another sneer. I opened my mouth to make some withering remark but was silenced by Demyx's hand over my mouth. Axel opened his mouth again but I chose that moment to try out my acting skills. I broke down into sobs. Demyx was so shocked he let me go and I slid to the ground, landing rather hard on my knees.

"Please!" I said through my sobs. "Just leave! He's trying to recover and this isn't helping." I looked up and I'm sure my face was a pathetic mess. "Please." I whispered. Axel's resolve was solidified and he grabbed Larxene's arm and hauled her from the room.

"Don't come back here." He hissed as he shoved her out into the hall. She turned and started to say something but he closed the door in her face and locked it. He turned back to me and I stood, wiping my face on a tissue that Demyx had handed me.

"That was pretty good Rox." Demyx said, giving me a high five. I chuckled a bit and looked over at Axel who did not appear amused.

"Sorry. I didn't want to stand here and have to be a witness to spousal abuse." I said as I tried to get my face under control.

"I wasn't going to hit her." he said, his voice cool.

"No but she would have hit you in about two more minutes." I took the seat next to the bed but turned it to face Axel. "So now," I said. "Tell me why your mad at me." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in the chair. Axel unlocked the door and held the door opened. Demyx took the hint and left, closing the door behind him.

Axel turned back to me but said nothing. Fine, two can play at that game. I just stared right back at him, saying nothing.

The silence between us went on, the beep from Vincent's heart monitor the only noise in the room.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"You do realize that she knows about us. Right?" I said, finally unable to take the staring contest anymore.

"Knowledge is not proof." he said. I stood from the chair and moved toward him. He took a few steps toward me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers buried in red spikes. His arms went around my waist and our lips found one another of their own accord. We broke apart after a moment and I let my head rest on his chest as I caught my breath.

"So what am I in trouble for?" I asked and he squeezed me gently.

"For letting your guard down around Variedy and letting him know that I told you." he said, his voice soft. I chuckled and pulled away.

"Well I hope my punishment isn't to intense." I said with a smirk.

"I'll try to keep your sudden sensitivity in mind." he said with a roll of his acid green eyes. A movement from the bed grabbed both of our attention.

"Vincent?" I asked as I moved to the bed. His arm shifted on the bed again and I felt my breath catch. His eyes fluttered opened and he stared straight ahead for a moment before he glanced over to me and then to Axel.

"Rox, go get the doctor." Axel said in a calm voice. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and then went for the door. I stuck my head out waved down at the nurses station.

"He's awake!" I called down to them. One picked up the phone and the other one headed my way at a fast jog. I went back in and found Axel sitting in the chair I had been in. He was talking calmly to Vincent, explaining what had happened. I went around and stood on the other side of the bed and gently took his hand in mine. I felt him go very still as he looked over at me, his face just as emotionless as it always was.

"Roxas is here as your lover. Larxene is home early." Axel said in a soft voice just as a nurse came in. I leaned over Vincent and pressed my forehead to his. He closed his eyes again and appeared to look relieved to see me.

"I'm so glad your alright." I said, my voice soft so only he could hear me. "But don't think I've forgotten." I felt him nod and I kissed his cheek as the nurse gently pulled me away. I went back to Axel and he hugged me gently as they began checking Vincent's vitals and waving little pen lights into his eyes and asking him questions.

Dr. Yanc came in then and repeated some of the questions before turning to Axel.

"We need to get him into surgery for the knee before it has to much time to heal the wrong way." he said as he checked off some things on a clip board.

"Whatever you need to do." Axel said just as his phone started to ring. "Keep Roxas updated on his condition and Roxas will let me know. I have some business that requires my attention." Dr. Yanc nodded and Axel headed for the door.

"Rox, keep me updated." he said and then he was out the door. I felt like a huge weight had settled on my shoulders all of a sudden. I turned to the Doctor and gave him a calm face.

"So whats next?" I asked. Dr. Yanc examined me for a moment before he seemed to deem me fit.

"We'll get him into surgery first thing tomorrow, for today we let him rest." he said. "I'll send the nurse in with some liquids for him to drink in a little while." I nodded.

"Thank you Doctor." I said with a sigh. He patted my shoulder and we both turned to Vincent as one of the nurses injected something into his IV and his eyes fluttered closed.

"She gave him something for the pain, he'll sleep for a while more. When he wakes, make sure he drinks all of the juice that the nurse brings and at least a cup of water." he said.

"Alright." I said and he turned to go as I took my seat next to the bed.

"He's going to be alright Roxas." he said. I looked back at him and gave a shaky smile.

"I know. Thank you." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. He gave a nod and then left the room, the nurses following close behind. I folded my arms onto the bed and rested my head on them and let my eyes drift closed. _I have to take care of Vincent...who would have thought it..._

Before sleep could pull me under I felt a slight shift on the bed and then a hand be gently placed on my head. I smiled a little and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review or else!<strong>

**;3  
><strong>


	16. Believe it or Not

**For you my dear readers! I love you all!**

* * *

><p>I awoke slowly sometime later, each sense coming alive on its own. I set up and stretch, my back letting me know that it didn't appreciate the way I had fallen asleep. I groaned as it popped rather loudly. I slumped down into my chair and looked over to find Vincent still asleep. I sighed and rubbed my eyes and yawned. Hopefully he'd sleep for a bit longer.<p>

I stood and turned around, intending to go to the bathroom but had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming as I quickly back peddled, bumping into Vincent's hospital bed. Variedy was standing just behind the chair I had been asleep in, just standing there, his hands at his side, his mismatched eyes watching me carefully.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I hissed as I glared daggers at him, god I wished my looks could kill.

"Too many to list." he said and then turned and went over to the love seat on the other side of the bed and sprawled out on it. I just looked at him in shock, god that guy has issues! I rolled my eyes and headed for the bathroom, trying to act normal. I made it to the bathroom and closed the door but I had to lean against the back of it to get my head on straight.

The guy had been standing right behind me for god knows how long completely silent! My heart was in my damn throat and trying to choke me. I swallowed loudly and took a deep breath. _I've never met a person who unnerves me so much. _

I shook myself and went to the bathroom. I checked my reflection as I washed my hands and decided I needed a change of cloths and soon, these were starting to look a little dirty. I sighed and headed back into the room to find Variedy with his head laying on the back of the couch and his eyes closed. I relaxed instantly, assuming he was asleep.

"Creep." I muttered as I took my seat back by the bed. Just then the door opened and a nurse came in carrying a try.

"Hi there." She said as she set the tray on the bed side table. "This is for Mr. Valentine to drink once he wakes." she pointed to the cup of juice and then a small plastic cup with two pills. "And these are his antibiotics that are to be taken with a full glass of water."

"Okay, thank you." I said with a soft smile. She smiled back and was out the door once again.

"I hope its real juice and not some water down crap." came a dry, hoarse voice. I spun around to find Vincent awake and staring up at me. I smiled a little as I reached down for the controls on the side of the bed.

"I'm gonna lift your bed a little, Okay?" I asked as my finger hovered over the button. He gave a small nod and I hit the button, raising the bed just enough so he could drink without spilling anything on himself. He closed his eyes for a moment and I could tell he was in pain even though he didn't make a noise. "Sorry, I know it hurts." I said as I lifted the cup of juice off the tray. His eyes opened and he glanced at me but said nothing as he took the cup into his shaking hands. He took a tentative drink, almost as if he expected it to hurt.

"You know, you don't have to stay. Variedy could do this." he said after he swallowed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I'll just bet he could. He'd probably put the cup on the other side of the room and tell you to crawl for it." I said as I watched the raven haired man take another sip. His eyes shot over to the sleeping man and then back to me.

"You shouldn't talk about people when they're in the room." he said.

"He's asleep." I said back as I set back in the chair.

"You know what they say about assuming things kid." came Variedy's voice. I jumped a little but then rolled my eyes. I turned in my chair to find him sitting up.

"Do you want to sit here and make sure he drinks his juice and water like a good boy?" I asked him and he snorted.

"No thank you. I'll leave wiping his ass to you, lover boy." I turned back to Vincent with a glare.

"Your stuck with me, deal with it." I said as I took the now empty glass of juice and handed him the cup with the pills. I got up and filled a cup with water and brought it back to him. He took the pills and drank all his water before he settled back into his bed.

"So chamber maid," he said to me and I glared "How long will I be here?"

"You go in for surgery tomorrow morning." I glanced over to Variedy but he was staring out the window. "From what I know, your going to need physical therapy but that's after you've had bed rest for x amount of days. Doctor Yanc hasn't said how long." He grunted in response and shifted in his bed, his eyes closed again and his jaw went ridged.

"Vincent?" I asked, my hand on his arm. He didn't respond, just kept his eyes closed and his body tense. "Want me to get a nurse?"

"No." he said through his teeth. I glance over to see Variedy watching him. "I'm fine."

"You don't have to be tough about it!" I said, giving him my 'are you crazy?!' face. His eyes came open and his body relaxed.

"It passes." he said but he wouldn't look at me. I opened my mouth to argue but my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that Axel was calling.

"I'll be back." I said as I got up and went out into the hallway. I answered quickly, saving him form my voice mail. "Hello?"

"_How is he?" _

"Awake and being a stubborn ass hat." I said, leaning against the wall. "Variedy is here, scaring the shit out of me as best he can." Axel chuckled a bit and I felt myself smiling.

"_Well thats good. If he's being an ass we know he's feeling better. As for Variedy there really isn't anything I can do about him hanging around. He's there to teach you but Vincent is suppose to over see the training so we're kind of at a stand still on that."_ I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Yeah well he gets on my nerves." I muttered.

"_Hold on for a moment Roxas." _I heard Axel speak to someone else for moment and then "_I've got to go Rox, I'll talk to you later."_

"Alright, later." I said and hung up the phone, possibly a little quickly. I had heard Larexen's voice on the other end. I let my head fall back, knocking it against the wall.

"Something's wrong with me." I groaned. I pulled my thoughts back from the dark edge they were teetering on and went back to the hospital room. I paused outside the door to listen for a moment but if they were talking I couldn't hear it. I pushed the door opened to find them both just sitting and staring at different parts of the room. _Wow...how awkward._ I thought as I took my seat back. I looked over at Variedy.

"Don't you have something else to do?" I asked, possibly a little on the rude side. He glanced over at me, his face blank but he said nothing. I quickly looked away, once again feeling very unnerved.

"Don't _you _have something else to do?" Vincent asked me. His voice was sounding a little better now that he had some water but he was starting to look tired again. I gave him a soft smile and his eyes went slightly wide. I reached over and lowered his bed so he was laying down again.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." I said "I'm here to take care of you." He seemed to get even more confused.

"The last time I saw you, if I remember correctly, you hit me in the face." he said.

"Yes, you remember correctly. But what you don't seem to remember or maybe no one has informed you, is that the next time I saw you, you were strapped to a chair and barely alive." I leaned over and pressed my lips to his cheek and continued on in a whisper. "I watched as they carried you out of that building, no more then dead weight dragging between Zexion and Marluxia. And all I could think was, that's Vincent. That's strong, silent, beautiful Vincent. The man who stood between Axel and me on several occasion, the man who I bent over in my shower for and begged him to..." I trailed off and pulled away, my eyes shimmering with tears.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked. I looked down into his empty eyes and felt as if I was staring into a bottomless pit.

"Because you need to know that there are consequences to your actions. I'm not the kind of person who can go through the things we've been through together and not feel something." I said, trying to get through that empty look, trying to see something. "I care about you." I whispered.

"Do us all a favor." he said, his voice empty. "And don't." I felt my face shut down as something broke inside me. I can't really say it was my heart because I didn't love this man, not in the least but something in me had really thought that he would be different after all of this. I felt a flood of emotions and then suddenly nothing.

I let my eyes go empty as I stared into his and suddenly his eyes weren't a bottomless pit, they were a mirror. Something flashed across his face but I was no longer there. I set back down in my chair and stared straight ahead.

Some people just can't be reached and Vincent was clearly one of those people.

"Roxas" came a voice, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to find my brother standing next to me.

"Hey Cloud." I said, smiling but I could tell that it didn't reach my eyes. He looked between Vincent and I but then decided to drop it.

"I've just come to speak to Vincent. Could you excuse us for a moment?" he asked me. I wanted to feel angry at being asked to leave but I couldn't help feeling relieved.

"I'm going home. Variedy can take care of him." I muttered to my brother as I stood and headed for the door.

"If you wait out side I'll give you a ride when I'm done here." Cloud said but I shook my head.

"I'll call Demyx." I said.

"Roxas.." came Vincent's voice. I stopped in the door way but didn't turn around. I could count the number of time he had said my name on one hand, my hands clenched at my side. When he didn't say anything else I left, closing the door behind me. I walked a ways down the hall way and called Demyx.

"_Hey Rox, what's up?" _Came Demyx's voice after a few rings.

"I need you to take me home." I said, leaning against the wall.

"_I can't right now but I'll send Zexion, is that alright?" _I leaned my head back against the wall and let out a deep breath. For some reason I really didn't want to leave...

"Actually, it's alright. My brother is here I'll get him to take me." I said after a short pause. Demyx hesitated for a moment and I thought maybe he would push it.

"_Alright, let me know if you need anything." _he finally said.

"Thanks Dem, sorry to bother you." I muttered.

"_You're never a bother. I'll talk to you later." _

"Alright bye." I said before I hung up and slid the phone back into my pocket.

Okay, so I wasn't going home but I defiantly wasn't go back into that room right now...I looked up and down the hall way and decided I'd just make my way back to Vincent's room. I started off down the hall way back the way I had come this morning. I managed to find the door that led to the non-hospital part of the house but I didn't recognize much.

I stopped, looked back at the door I had just come through and then down the hallway. I had two options, I could either suck up my pride and go back or I could continue and probably end up lost...hmmm.

Pride cometh before _my_ fall.

I headed down the hall way for a ways and listened for voices, hoping to find a busier section of the manor but I couldn't hear anything.

"Let's hear it for sound proofing instillation!" I grumbled under my breath a bit before I finally just chose a door and pulled it open. What was behind door number 1? A stair case. Up or down? I could vaguely remember coming upstairs on my way here so down it was.

As I descended down the stairs I could finally hear voices, possibly on the landing at the bottom of the stair case. I leaned over the railing and glanced bellow to see the tops of several heads...tops of 3 very formidable looking heads. I pulled away from the edge as I was suddenly hit by a very obvious, highly over looked fact.

I was in a manor that was controlled by the Mafia, unescorted and a stranger to most of these men. I was so screwed.

I quickly made my retreat back up the stairs as silently as I could but of course my life is never that simple. I pushed opened the door that I had come through (or thought I had) and came face to face with two more males both very large and very scary looking.

"Who the hell are you?" one asked, stepping forward and reaching for my arm. I froze in place for a moment, a deer caught in head lights but then I unfroze and shot off down the stairs. My heart was in my throat as I thundered down the stairs; the two men behind me shouting out after me. I probably could have made it past the three at the bottom if the two behind me hadn't gotten smart.

"Hey! Stop that kid!" one yelled and I knew I was done for. I tried to dodge around the three stunned men at the bottom but one managed to reach out and snag my arm.

"Whoa, whoa, where you headed kid?" the man asked, chuckling as I fought to get free.

"Let me go!" I hissed as I looked up at him and met cloudy grey eyes. He glared back at me and bared his teeth.

"Feisty little thing." he said as he jerked me closer. I immediately stopped struggling but kept myself standing at arm length from him.

"You really don't want to do this." I said giving a forced smile. The others had come down and formed a circle around me and grey eyes. He looked me up and down in a very intrusive way.

"Oh but I do." he said with a sneer. I rolled my eyes and tried to look unafraid. Hopefully they couldn't hear my frantic heart.

"What's your name pretty boy?" one of the other guys asked. He was tall and bean-poll skinny with huge scar running down his right cheek. I guess to him everyone was pretty boy...but I didn't make that comment, I swear I'm not that stupid.

"Pretty boy?" I said with a raised eyebrow and a lot of attitude. "Does my name really matter? Will it some how make me more of a person to you? Will you suddenly not want to gang rape me at the bottom of a stair case?" Grey eyes jerked on my arm and I stumbled a bit before he casually back handed me across the face. I stared, stunned, at the wall.

"The attitude isn't cute anymore." he said. "What's your name?"

"Roxas." I said and looked up just in time to see recognition flash across one of the guys face. He nudged the guy next to him and for a moment I thought maybe they'd help me out. But that hope was quickly squashed when they slowly backed up and then slipped out of the door that was a little ways over from us. "You might want to follow your friends." I nodded toward the door.

"Why would we want to do that?" Grey eyes asked. I thought about that for a moment, did I really want to throw Axel's name out there? What kind of consequences would that bring me? I didn't know which side of the 'marriage' these guys fell on, if they were Larxene's men then saying Axels name would probably get me killed...hmm...Well I was here as Vincent's lover technically and he was suppose to be in charge...

"I'm Vincent's lover." I said. This did not have the desired effect I had been hoping for. Grey eyes smiled and I knew I was doomed.

"I'd heard he was screwing someone now, thought maybe it'd help him get the stick out of his ass." he said and he let me go but I was still trapped by the three that were left. "Clearly you aren't pleasuring the Robot right." He took a step forward and I pressed myself against the wall.

"You really don't want to piss Vincent off." I said, my voice starting to sound a little shaky.

"From what I hear, he's still in the hospital bed and unable to walk." Grey eyes said and suddenly I was pinned to the wall, his huge hands pinning my wrist above my head.

"Variedy isn't in a hospital bed!" I said, my voice a bit on the high side. Grey eyes froze, his hot breath on my neck. I looked at the other two and saw fear flash in their eyes.

"Why would _he_ care what happens to you?" Grey eyes said. I gulped and struggled to think around the panic, _if I can just get the other two to leave I could maybe fight my way out. _

"Vincent is his best success story, anything Vincent values, Variedy will value." I said, it sounded good. Sounded like something Variedy would say. The other two glanced at each other and began to back up. _Yes!_

"Uhh, yeah we're gonna opted out of this one Rike." Bean pole said and then they were gone. Rike (Or Grey eyes) simply grunted.

"Cowards. I'm not afraid of that crazy bastard." he said and I felt his tongue drag across my neck. I wanted to vomit. I felt myself sliding into panic mode but I had to hold myself together. _Come on Roxas!_ I hissed at myself as I squeezed my eyes closed as his hands started groping. _You can do this! _

I shifted my foot slightly, then with a swift lift of my leg I slammed my foot down on his in step. And it would have worked great, if he hadn't been wearing the hardest god damn boots ever! He chuckled and his hand went under my shirt. I couldn't help it, I whimpered and my mind was slipping down that dangerous road to panic. My breathing picked up and my heart had relocated to my ears.

I glanced around frantically, looking for something to help me but there was nothing. I started to struggle against the hand that was holding my wrist and bucked my hips, anything to get him away from me. This of course, only seem to encourage him. His free hand found one of my nipples and I lost it.

"Let me go!" I yelled and started to thrash without direction or purpose. He had to use both hands to hold my wrist and his knee went between my legs, pinning me to the wall. With his hands above my head and preoccupied with my wrist it was my one opportunity. I reared back and slammed my forehead into his.

Now I don't care how many times you've seen people do that shit in the movies, it fucking hurts like a bitch. It _did _make him let me go and stumbled back holding his head but I was also holding my head and whimpering. I managed to get myself together and dart around him. I got about half way up the stairs when I felt his hand around my ankle and I went down, hard.

I managed to catch myself on my arms and tried to find something to hang on to but I was drug back down the stairs. I flipped over and shot out my free foot and it connected with his nose. I felt it break and I had all of three seconds to enjoy that before my ass came into contact with the floor.

"FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled as he held his now bleeding nose. I scrambled to my feet but didn't try to run this time, I knew I wouldn't make it up the stairs and who knew where that door led. I put my back to the wall and crouched, ready to attack.

He came at me in a blind rage, probably the only thing that saved me. He swung his right fist at my face and I ducked but his left took me in the stomach, knocking out my breath. I fell into the wall and he came at me again. I took another punch to the stomach and then while he was bracing for another one I shot out my left fist and hit his already broken nose.

He screamed and stumbled backwards. I know, dirty thing to do but the guy had at least 150 + pounds on me, there was no way I was gonna win by fighting fair. I wiped my lips and my hand came away bloody. _Great. _I started to inch my way around him, headed for the door, deciding I'd take my chance with whatever was beyond but he turned around faster then I would have given him credit for and grabbed a hand full of my hair and suddenly I was the one screaming as he dragged me away from the door.

He let me go and I scrambled to my feet only to be knocked back down to my knees by a blow to my stomach. I felt the vomit burn up my throat seconds before I hurled. He grabbed my hair again and jerked my head up making me stare into his bloody, angry face.

"I'm going to rape you again and again." he seethed in my face. "Then I'm going to drop your broken body outside of that god damn bastards hospital room." I spat in his face and I was happy to say it contained some vomit and a lot of blood. He snarled and his fist connected with my jaw and I was vomiting again. I rolled over out of his reach and clumsily got to my feet. He got to me before I could make a move and had me by the shirt, his right fist cocked back ready to fly.

I looked up when the pain didn't come to find a hand wrapped around the cocked back fist. I felt a very, thin, very painful smile stretch across my face as Rike's face went pale.

"You really shouldn't have touched him." Came Variedy's voice and a second later a loud snapping sound echoed in the stair well followed by Rike's screams. He crumpled to the floor and I managed to stay standing with help from the wall. Variedy looked over at me and then reached up and touch his ear. "I've got him, stair well seven doors down from the HW"He glanced down at the crying man at our feet and then back to me. "Not bad." was all he said before the door flew opened and Axel was there followed by my brother and Leon.

"Oh man." I said looking down at Rike who was glaring at me. "You are so screwed." Axel took one look at me and I saw the flash of rage and I was so glad it wasn't directed at me.

"Leon, Cloud, get him up." he said, his voice barley suppressing his anger. Variedy took me by the arm and pulled me out of the way as my brother and Leon bent over the crumpled man and took an arm each and pulled him to his feet. Axel came over to me then and gently took my chin. I tried to look away but once I met his green eyes I was stuck. He brushed his fingers over my jaw and my busted lip and I flinched, I saw the explosion in his eyes, seconds before Axel turned. He had Rike by the throat, his long fingers digging into the soft flesh as the other man clawed at the back of his hands.

"Do you know who this is?" Axel asked him gesturing to me. Rike nodded best he could and Axel dropped him, once again he crumpled to the ground on his hands and knees. "Who is he?"

"Vincent's lover." He said and Axle foot shot out, kicking the other man in the chest. Rike gagged and rolled onto his side, clutching his chest. Axel squat down next to him and jerked his head around so that he was looking at me.

"This is Roxas Strife." Axel said. Cloud came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Cloud's little brother." I saw the fear in Rike's eyes intensify. "Vincent's pretend lover." Now I saw confusion in amongst the fear. "Vincent is the cover story." Axel purred and he jerked the mans head back even further and bared his teeth. "Roxas is mine." he snarled.

"I..I.i..." Rike started stuttering. Axel stood and placed his boot on the man's elbow.

"You touched what is _mine_." the red head snarled. He lifted his leg and brought his boot down on the mans elbow. I looked away, buried my face in Clouds side as Rike's screams once again filled the air around us.

"I didn't know!" he screamed in between sobs, over and over again. There was another sickening crunch and more screaming. I clenched my hands into fist in Clouds shirt.

"Rox, your the only one who can end this." Cloud whispered to me. I shook my head but took a deep breath and pulled away from my brother. I turned to find Axel kneeling next to Rike, cradling the man's hand in his and slowly bending his fingers backwards. I gulped as I felt vomit start to inch its way back up my throat.

"Axel." I said but he didn't look up, just continued breaking the dying mans fingers. I moved toward them and dropped to my knees beside Axel. I gently took his hands from Rike's and laced my fingers with the red heads. "I'm fine." I said but talking was painful because of my bruised jaw. Acid green eyes met mine and I knew it was over.

"Variedy." Axle said as he stood, pulling me with him. He tucked me under his arm and I slid my arms around his waist.

"Yes?" Variedy asked.

"End him." he said, his lips against my temple. I looked down at Rike as I heard the cock of Variedy's gun and saw the flash of gratitude just before the shot rang out and his eyes went dead. "Have his body removed and taken to the dinning the hall." No one questioned him as Axel turned and started up the stairs, taking me with him.

We didn't speak the whole way back to the hospital room. Axel set me down in the chair next to Vincent's bed (who was watching us silently) and went back out into the hall way. He came back in followed closely by a nurse who imminently came to me and started to examine my face.

"Poor thing." she said before she went over to the cabinets and started pulling out supplies. "Here" she said and patted a rolling stool that was next to her. I got up and moved over there, all the while very careful not to look at the clearly pissed off red head. I sat and let her wipe at my face with a wet cloth, I hissed a bit when she got to my lip but other then that made no noise. She examined my lip a bit.

"Well it won't need stitches." she said as she turned my head to the side to examine my jaw. She touched it and I flinched away. "Can you open your mouth?" she asked. I opened my mouth very slowly and then closed it. It hurt but not to bad. "It's not broken. Anything else hurt?" She asked me. I lifted up my arms and showed her where I fell on the stairs. She poked and prodded that for a moment. "Well you'll be plenty bruised up for a while but nothing to serious. I'll get you an ice pack for your jaw." She patted my knee and went out the door. I glanced over to find Vincent staring at me. I gave him a blank face before I turned to look at Axel.

I opened my mouth to say something but he held up his hand. Just then the nurse came back in and handed me the ice pack and left again. I gently placed it to my face, wincing a bit.

"What do you think you were doing?" Axel asked, his voice carefully controlled. I glanced over at Vincent and then away from them both.

"I was just trying to get back to Vincent's room. I was tired of sitting in here." I mumbled as I shifted the ice pack.

"Tired of sitting in here?" he asked, his eye brows raised. "I had to practically drag you out of here last night." I felt my face burn with embarrassment and I kept my eyes away from Vincent.

"Yeah, well he's better now." I muttered.

"Vincent, what happened?" Axel asked and I finally looked over at the raven haired man. His eyes slid to me for a moment before they went back to his boss.

"Nothing." he said and my jaw dropped open. He was lying to Axel?! Axel looked to me and I quickly closed my mouth and didn't make eye contact.

"Nothing?" he asked and I could tell he was losing his patience fast. "One of you will tell me what happened or I will be forced to do something regrettable." I looked at Vincent to find him staring at me and I almost dropped my jaw again. He was waiting for me to say something...would he follow my lead or call me out if I lied?

"Nothing happened. He just pissed me off is all." I said, staring at Vincent. "I had romanticized him and was disappointed when he didn't show any kind of appreciation for my worrying over him." Axel looked to Vincent who simply nodded.

"Fine, whatever. But the two of you have to act as lovers, that means -Roxas, that you can't leave this room. You are worried about him, you have to help him get better. And that means -Vincent, that you have to play to this as well." Axel said and I was finally starting to get a little angry.

"How are you okay with this?" I asked as I stood from my chair, ice pack in my hand, forgotten. "You know that I care about him, why are you forcing me to spend time with him?" Axel looked at me for a moment and I saw something flash across his face but it was gone before I could identify it.

"If I could find a way to get you two a apart, I would. But right now this story is working for us." he said and then his eyes were burning into mine and I was frozen in place. "Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes." I said and I took a step toward him but he held up a hand and I stopped.

"Do you love him?" he asked, gesturing toward the hospital bed and I was shocked into silence for a second.

"No." I said, searching his face.

"Do you know what I'd do to you if you did?" he asked and his face was dead serious. I felt tears leak down my cheeks and my mouth opened and closed for a moment.

"How could you accuse me of loving someone else?" I asked as I took a step toward him but he stepped back and my heart squeezed painfully.

"I have to ask Roxas. These past few days have been rough for us all but you genuinely caring about Vincent bothers me more then I care to admit." he said and I watched as his face shut down into it's blank mask.

"You did this." I whispered, glaring at him. "You sent him to me!" I said, waving my ice pack toward Vincent. "You told him to pretend to be my lover! The fact that you think I could sleep with someone and not have some emotional connection to them shows how highly you think of me!" I hissed.

"I know what I did." he said and he turned for the door. "Come with me." He held open the door and I glared at him. What the hell was his problem?!

"Where?" I asked.

"To the dinning hall." he said. I hesitated and looked back at Vincent but he was staring at the ceiling, his red eyes unblinking. I turned back to Axel and followed him out the door, I hesitated in the door for a moment as I watched Axel continue off down the hall.

"Don't be stupid." came Vincent's voice from the room behind me. I glanced back to find him watching me.

"Stupid is all I know." I said with a sad smile as I set the ice pack down on the counter by the door. I closed the door before I hurried after the red head. I followed him through several hallways, not really paying any attention. He stopped in front of a large set of doors and turned back to me.

"Follow my lead." he said as I stopped just in front of him.

"What are you up too?" I asked, my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Guaranteeing your safety." he said "Try to look distraught and scared." He pushed opened the doors and we were greeted by the sound of a very busy dinning hall. Axel started through the room, taking the center aisle and I followed close behind, sure to keep my eyes down cast as much as possible. The room was full of long tables set up in rows and each table held a hand full of men each. As we made our way through the level of noise dropped off and then started up again but in a soft murmuring sort of way.

Once we were in the front of the room Axel turned to face the tables and I cautiously took a step so I was partially shielded by his body.

"Good afternoon." Axel said and the room quieted down almost instantly. "As I am sure all of you have heard by now, Vincent is awake and on his way to a full recovery." This was met with a scatter of happy murmurs. "As you may also have heard, Vincent's lover is staying here to help with his recovery." At this, the room went silent. Axel grabbed my arm and pulled me out from behind him.

"This is Roxas." He said as his eyes scanned the room. "It is needless to say that he is under Vincent's protection but since Vincent is not able to protect him, he is now under _my_ protection." Once again this was met with a ripple of murmurs. "If." he said and the murmurs stopped, "Any one lays a hand on him, the punishment is death." I heard a loud thump and I glanced behind us to see that Rike's body had been brought into the room by Variedy and Leon. I closed my eyes and looked away as the room went absolutely silent.

"And not just death." Variedy said as he stepped forward and scanned the room. "Death by me." A very chilling silence met this statement and I knew that I was safe from these men. No one would be dumb enough to cross this psycho's path.

"You've been warned." Axel said as he placed his hand on my back. "Let's get you cleaned up." he said to me and lead me back through the room. Every pair of eyes was on us as we went through the doors and back out into the hall. Axel led me back to the residential part of the manor and to Vincent's room.

I went straight to the bed and set on the edge, my mind numb. Axel went to the console of computers and started them up.

"Thank you." I said with out looking over at the red head.

"For?" He asked.

"For the protection." I muttered, staring at my hands. He just grunted and I glanced over to find him watching one of the screens. "Why do I have to stick around here?" I asked.

"Because Larxene is poking her nose into the situation. If she catches wind of something wrong with our story she will take it to the lawyers." he said his voice distracted as he watched the screen.

"So this is forever?" I asked, sounding a little upset.

"No, just until she is more then 9 weeks pregnant." he said and he finally looked over at me. I felt my heart squeeze and my stomach go into knots at being reminded. I bared my teeth at him and prepared to be pissed but he shut me up. "After 9 weeks I can ask for a paternity test." My shoulders sagged and I hunched over, my elbows on my knees. I felt the tears break through as I covered my face with my hands.

"Fuck!" I hissed through my sobs.

"Hey," I heard Axel say and I felt his hands remove my hands from my face. I looked up to find him kneeling in front of me, searching my face. "It's going to be okay." he said. This man had to be bipolar.

"You don't know that." I whispered. "What if it's yours?"

"It isn't." he said and I saw in his eyes that he truly believed that. "I've already told you, we haven't slept together recently."

"Do you know who she's sleeping with?" I asked as I laced my fingers with his.

"Marluxia." he said and I felt shock radiate through me.

"Really?" I asked, sounding doubtful.

"He's one of them anyway." he said as he stood and sat next to me on the bed. Silence fell between us as we set on the bed, just the side of our legs touching.

"I don't love Vincent." I said after a while. I looked over at him to find him staring at me.

"I know you don't." He reached out and touched my cheek. "But you're the only person who makes me doubt myself." I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked and he gave me a soft glare before he pulled me into a tight hug. I laughed a little as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his shoulder.

"Someday, it'll be just you and me." he said softly, his lips pressed to my shoulder. "I'll get rid of her and I'll be able to shout to the world that you belong to me." I felt my self smile like a fool into his shoulder and I squeezed him tightly.

God I wanted to believe that. I _needed_ to believe that.

The million dollar question...

Should I believe that?


	17. Relationships and Trust

**First thing first. I am so terribly sorry this has taken me so long to finish. I have no excuse other then I have a new obsession that has taken hold of my mind and plays me like a violin.**

**Ever seen the BBC show 'Sherlock'? No? Go do it. NOW. **

**Best television show ever given to fan girls every where. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nothing about the next few weeks was fun for me. After Vincent had his surgery to repair his knee I was stuck catering to his every need. Don't get me wrong, it's not like he was demanding much of me. In fact he hardly spoke to me unless it was absolutely necessary.<p>

But there was still plenty that needed to be done on doctors orders.

I saw less and less of Axel with each passing day and I was starting to doubt this whole situation. Vincent had a lot of visitors after the surgery and I had to plaster on the fake smile and the fake love. One of the worst days was two days after the surgery when Larxene and Axel came to visit Vincent, together.

I was sitting in the love seat facing the door and reading as was my usual when no one was around. There was a knock at the door and I placed my book down.

"Come in." I said and stood up and moved to stand beside Vincent's bed. Vincent glanced over to the door just as it opened and his hand found mine and squeezed. I felt my heart squeeze almost as hard as his hand had. Larxene and Axel walked in, his arm over her shoulder. She was laughing at something Axel had said when her eyes met mine.

"Hello Larxene." Vincent said as he raised his bed so he was sitting up a bit more. "Axel." he nodded to the red head who nodded back.

"Hi Vincent." She said as she pulled away from Axel and took the seat that was on the opposite side of the bed from where I stood. "How are you feeling?" she asked and laid her hand over his wrist.

"Better. Pain pills help and of course Roxas being here." he said and he looked to me, a soft smile on his face. I let my facial muscles form the right expression but I knew my eyes were empty.

"Yes, I heard about what almost happened the other day Roxas." She said as she turned those cold blue eyes on me. "It's very fortunate that Variedy is good at finding people." I turned my eyes down to Vincent's to hide my anger from her.

"Yes, I'm very thankful to him and Mr. DeNarro for saving me." I said and Vincent reached up and cupped my cheek. I leaned my face into his palm and closed my eyes.

"As am I." Vincent said and I smiled down at him, tears in my eyes. I kissed his palm before lacing my fingers with his and brought our hands back down to the mattress.

"So what brings you two here?" I asked with a bright smile. I met Axel's eyes and I could tell he wasn't happy about them being here. Larxene gave her own bright smile and took Axel's hand in hers.

"We were just on our way down to see Dr. Yanc, we've got a sonogram scheduled today." she said and her smile turned genuine as she looked up at Axel. "We're very excited." My smile instantly became forced and my grip on Vincent's hand became a death grip.

"That's fantastic!" I said.

"How far along?" Vincent asked and he sounded genuinely curious which was good because I probably would have sounded like a jealous bitch if I had asked. I met Axel's eyes for a moment and he was blank, perfectly blank.

"12 weeks." She said and I felt as if she had knocked me in the stomach. I let my eyes drop for a second.

"_After 9 weeks I can ask for a paternity test..."_

"Wo..wow..." I said, blinking quickly, trying to hold it together. "I didn't realize you were so far along." I gave another forced smile which she returned.

"It's time to go, Larx." Axel said. "Don't want to keep Dr. Yanc waiting. Remember, he wanted to get some blood work done as well." Vincent managed to look concerned.

"Is everything all right?" He asked and Larxene gave him a smile as she stood from the chair.

"Oh yes, it's just ordinary blood work. Looking for pre-markers for any genetic diseases and things like that." she said.

"Well then good luck." he said with a nod to Axel who returned it as he led his wife out of the room. As soon as the door was shut I released Vincent's hand as if it was on fire and quickly retreated to my love seat. "Roxas..." he said but I held up a hand as I covered my face.

"Don't." I whispered before I curled up on the small seat, my back to the room...

After that day I had expected to hear from Axel soon, expected him to want to explain but he never came by the room again. It's been two weeks since I last saw him for any length of time and I was starting to wish I had control over Variedy...I could fix so much of my problems with a few simple deaths...

On a semi-happier note, Today Vincent was being released from the hospital wing. With help from Variedy, we got his room set up so that he could get around in his wheel chair and start his physical therapy (which Variedy was in charge of...[not my idea]) from the comfort of his own room.

"Alright Vincent." Dr. Yanc said as Variedy gently lowered Vincent into the awaiting wheel chair. "I'll be by your room in a few weeks to check up on you. Take it easy on the physical therapy for at least a week and then you can start to push yourself."

"Thank you Doctor." I said as I shook his hand.

"It's what I do." he said with a shrug. I took the handles of Vincent's chair once he was situated and Variedy got the door.

"Thank you Dr. Yanc." Vincent said with a nod before I turned him around and headed out the door. We made our way down the hall, the only noise was the soft squeak of the wheel chair and my steps. By now I was beyond use to spending time with these two and they're silence was something that I had come to count on.

We made it to Vincent's room without running into anyone of importance but when we got to the room we found out why. Everyone was waiting in Vincent room, a kind of welcome home thing. I groaned as Variedy pushed the door opened and we were greeted by a loud,

"Welcome home Vincent!" I saw Vincent flinch back a bit but I ignored him and pushed him into the room. Demyx and Sora were the first to come forward, shaking Vincent's hand and congratulating him on not being killed (Sora's words exactly). The chair was taken from my hands by Sora and I moved across the room to where Cloud and Leon where standing. Cloud gave me a side hug as I squeezed between him and Leon.

"How've you been?" Cloud asked and I shrugged.

"Alright I suppose." I said as I gazed around the room. Sora and Demyx now had Vincent over at his monitors, showing him something or another. Zexion and Riku were seated on the bed, watching their significant others talk animatedly to the very un-antimated Vincent. Variedy was leaning against the wall next to the door, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Must suck being stuck with the silent duo." Leon said from next to me. I looked up at him and I watched as his face shut down at whatever he found in my face. "Or not.." I looked away and shrugged.

"It sucks, but I'm learning." I said, my voice soft. I knew Leon was staring at me and I knew it was a worried expression.

"Be careful what you pick up kid." he said. I turned to him and gave him a bright smile that went all the way up to my eyes.

"I'll do what I have to do to survive." I said. I gave him a quick side hug and left him staring after me, probably more worried then he had been. I went over to where Vincent was becoming more and more agitated with Sora and Demyx.

"Hey guys." I said. Sora let out a loud squeak and jumped on me. I staggered a little but managed to stay standing.

"Roxas!" he shouted as he squeezed me. I chuckled a little and started to pry him off me.

"Hi Sora." I said once he was on his own feet again. "This was nice of you." I said as I glanced from him to Demyx.

"How'd you know it was my idea?" he asked, pouting a bit. I smiled at him but didn't say what I was thinking _No one else would be so naive to think that Vincent would enjoy this. _

"It just has your name written all over it." I said. I turned my attention to Vincent for a moment to find him staring at me as if he could kill me with his eyes. I smiled at that and bent over him to whisper in his ear.

"At least look thankful." I said and I stood back up to find him rolling his eyes. I chuckled and turned back to Demyx and Sora to find them staring at me with identical looks of shock. I shrugged. When you have to sale a character for so long, its hard to break it...yeah...that sounded right.

"Thank you Sora." Vincent said and everyone's attention was on him. "Thank you everyone for being here. It's nice to see everyone again." I raised an eyebrow at that but he seemed genuine.

"Vincent going soft on us?" Riku said with a smirk. Vincent gave him 'the look' and Riku's smirk disappeared. "Joke." he muttered.

"One thing Vincent will never have is a sense of humor." Came Axel's voice. My head shot up to find Axel now standing next to Variedy. When the hell had he got here? I immanently shut down and backed out of the crowd as everyone returned to their conversations. I met Axel eyes for a moment but I looked away and instead found Vincent. I could see the fatigue starting to pull at the corner of his eyes.

"Alright everyone." I said in a loud enough voice to hush the room. "It's been a long day for Vincent. This is the longest he's been up and about. We need to get him into bed." This was followed by 'aw's from Sora and Demyx while the rest of the room gave me strange looks.

"Momma Roxas is right." Vincent said. "I am feeling the strain of having to sit up." Everyone started to file out, each stopping to say goodby to Vincent. I stood behind him and smiled and nodded as each passed. My brother gave me a very serious look and told me to call Mom to which I just nodded. The door closed and I was left with Vincent, Variedy and Axel.

I ignored the other two in the room and bent over Vincent.

"Do you need anything from me?" I asked.

"No, Variedy can get me into bed." He said and I patted his arm and headed for the bathroom. I was not in the mood to deal with any of them. I paused briefly to pick up my bag that I had left by the end of the bed a few days ago before going to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and locked it, though I knew it wouldn't do any good. I got the shower started but had to wait for the water to warm up. I pulled myself up onto the counter and pulled my phone out of my jeans. I had a few text messages, one from Sora and two from Demyx, both informing me about the surprise party.

I sighed and set my phone down. I should probably call my mom but I really couldn't bring myself to do it. I slid off the counter, dropped my pants and everything else before climbing into the shower.

God I needed to get out of here, need to get back to my place...I ducked my head under the steaming on pour and let the water flatten my hair to my skull. I stayed that way for a while, just enjoying the feel of the water.

"Do you plan on drowning?" came Axel's voice from the other side of the curtain. I jerked my head up to find his shadow. I poked my head around the curtain to find him leaning against the counter, my phone in his hand.

"No but I would like to enjoy my shower" I said with a slight glare. He looked up at me and I felt my heart squeeze, god I loved this man.

"I could help you with that." he said as he set my phone down and crossed his arms over his chest. I felt my face flush so I went back to my shower, pulling the curtain closed.

"I'm sure you could." I muttered as I poured shampoo into my hands and then made quick of soaping up my hair. I managed to rinse my hair before the curtain was pulled back. I glanced over my shoulder to find a very nude, very sexy Axel. "Excuse me? Can I help you?"

"No, but as I told you before, _I_ can help _you_." he said with a smirk as he closed the distance between us. I tried to back up but let's face it, there isn't a lot of room in a tub to run.

"Yes," I said as he slid his hands over my bare hips. "But I'm pretty sure I told you I didn't need your help." He just gave me his sexy ass smirk and pulled my against him. Our nude, wet bodies met and I wanted to moan but I managed to keep quiet as I slid my hands up his chest and to his shoulders.

"And yet, your body says something else." he said as he lowered his lips to mine. I hesitated for a moment but then I was on my toes to meet him half way. I buried my fingers into the base of his scalp and held our faces together as our tongues danced. He pulled me closer and I was suddenly very aware of our rapidly forming erections pressed between us.

His lips went to my neck and my head went back to expose more skin for him.

"Roxas." he breathed into my neck as his hands explored my body. "Roxas." His lips trailed down my neck to a very sensitive nipple. I gasped and my hands went to his hair.

"Axel." I whimpered as my knees went weak. His lips left my nipple and continued down, pausing at my hips to bite at my hip bone. I whimpered again. "Why are you doing this?" I gasped as his hand found my ever growing erection. He lowered himself to his knees.

"Because I love you." he said, his green eyes meeting mine as he slowly started to pump his hand. My heart rate picked up and I threw back my head, gasping and reached for the wall to keep myself standing.

"Glad you decided to remember that all of a sudden." I managed to gasp as I looked back down at him. His red hair was streaming down his back and shoulder following the trails of water. His acid green eyes were half lidded and a small smirk graced his lips.

"I've never forgotten." he said and before I could respond his mouth joined his hand and I was lost. I gasped and whimpered as I braced myself against the wall with my hand. I buried my free hand into his wet hair as he started to bob. I gasped and my knees buckled.

"I'm gonna fall." I gasped as I grabbed for the wall but found nothing but slick tile. He pulled away, his tongue flicking out over the tip.

"Would you like me to stop?" he asked as he met my eyes. I groaned and locked my knees.

"Don't you dare!" I said with a slight glare. He smirked but kept his eyes locked with mine as he leaned forward and slid my tip back into his mouth. My breath picked up but I kept the eye contact as I started to pant. I threw my head back, ready to give myself completely to the sensations of Axels mouth, when a loud noise from the other room had my head snapping up. Axel didn't seem to hear it or simply didn't care. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he pulled away again. He looked up at me as I reached behind me and turned the water off.

"I need to check on Vincent." I said and almost as soon as those words left my mouth I knew I had said the wrong thing. Axel was standing in seconds, his face set into a look of pure rage. I gasped as he grabbed my arm so hard I knew I'd have bruises from his fingers tomorrow.

"Vincent?!" He seethed as he used his height to tower over me. I held my ground though and stared right back at him.

"Yes! He's in a damn wheel chair Axel. What if he's fallen or something?" I asked my eyes narrowed but I knew I was in far more trouble then Vincent could possibly be in. Axel turned around, not letting go of my arm and dragged me out of the shower. I stumbled on the slick surface and almost fell but managed to catch myself for a moment before Axel had me by both arms and I was slammed into the wall.

"I don't care if he's dying!" Axel seethed in my face, his teeth bared at me. "Don't you EVER mention him when we are together like that!" I was finally starting to get a little scared but I tried to keep my cool.

"Put me down." I said, my voice level but this only seemed to piss him off. He let me go and spun around, moving away from me so I moved away from the wall but I didn't make it very far. He spun back to me, his arm snapping out and his hand caught the side of my face. The sound of the slap bounced around the tiled room as I stared into the mirror, my face clearly showing my shock. A few tears leaked down my cheeks before I could stop them.

"You will never say his name when we are together." he hissed as he glared at me. I slowly turned my head back to him but said nothing for a moment.

"Vincent." I whispered, my anger was boiling up to the surface. My anger at being ignored for days, my anger at his lies about Larxene, my anger at being kept in this damn manor! "Vincent!" I said again, louder.

"Roxas." Axel said, his voice low and dangerous. I took the few steps to close the distance between us and got into his face.

"VINCENT!" I bellowed into his face. He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me back wards. I stumbled and almost fell but he was there, his hand wrapped in my blond hair. He jerked me up by it and I let out a little scream. He dragged me across the room by my hair. "Axel!" I said, tears now flowing freely at the terrible pain. He threw me into the counter and before I could push away he was on me, his front pressing into my back, pinning me to the counter. His hand was back in my hair, forcing my face into the cold counter top.

"You are mine!" He hissed into my ear as I whimpered and tired to force him off of me by pushing against him. But he just pressed me harder into the unforgiving counter top, bruising my hips in the process. He jerked my head up and made me look into the mirror. I watched as he jerked my hair back, exposing my neck and lowered his face to it. His bit down hard and I gasped. I watched as my body slowly started to give in, to submit. "See Roxas." He breathed into my ear as his free hand reached down and cupped my bare ass. "Mine!" he snarled.

"Why don't you just piss on me and get it over with." I snarled back at him. His free hand slipped between my cheeks and I knew what was coming next. Now I was scared, I watched as all the color in my face drained away and my eyes went impossibly wide. Axel chuckled as he watched my face and his fingers started to probe. "Axel! Okay! Okay I'm sorry!" I said as I squirmed against him but I could tell it was just exciting him more.

A soft knock at the door had us both frozen, me out of fear for whoever was on the other side and Axel out of anger.

"Larxene is looking for you." came the quiet voice of Vareidy. Axel released me and I bit my arm to keep from crying out loud as I collapsed into a mess on the floor.

"Alright." Axel said to the door. His breathing was still heavy and I could tell he was staring down at me but I didn't look up. "I'll be out soon." I felt a hand touch my hair and I flinched away. I set up quickly and pressed my back to the counter. Axel was kneeling in front of me his hand falling to his side as his eyes searched my face. Whatever he saw there seemed to drain him completely.

"Why do you do this to me Roxas?" He asked as he rubbed his face. _Do this to HIM?_ I thought, feeling my anger threatening to rise again. "I was trying to be loving, I was trying to apologize for not being around and all you want to do is bring up Vincent." He trailed off and I felt my heart sink. _God I was an idiot. All my fault._

"I didn't mean too." I whispered as I scooted closer to him and tried to grab his hand but he pulled away and stood. I looked up at him, hurt flashing threw me like electricity. "Axel.." I said but he shook his head and went over to his pile of cloths and pulled on his boxers and then his pants with his back to me. I got shakily to my feet and managed to pull out a clean pair of boxers. I pulled them on before I went to him and tentatively wrapped my arms around him from behind. "I'm sorry" I whispered against his bare back.

"You make me feel so insecure Roxas." he said in a soft voice. "I don't know how to handle that." I squeezed him as more tears came and fell.

"I didn't mean too." I said again as I squeezed him. "Please don't be mad at me. I won't do it again." He turned in my arms and wrapped his arms around me in return. We pulled apart and he brushed his lips over my bruising cheek bone.

"I hate that I had to hit you." he whispered. I opened my mouth to tell him that I had deserved it, when I realized just what the hell was going on.

Axel had lost his temper and almost raped me and now he had _me_ apologizing for it, as if it had been _my_ fault. I closed my mouth and instead of starting another argument I just buried my face in his chest and had to swallow my pride and admit that he had won this round.

"I love you Roxas." he said into my hair. I squeezed him gently.

"I love you too." I said before pulling away and allowing him to finish getting dressed. He gave me another quick kiss before he was out the bathroom door once again.

I went back to my bag and dug out my sleep pants then pulled them on. I looked into the mirror to see the bruise that was forming on my cheek and it seemed to make the pain in my arms and head more noticeable as well.

_Like a beaten whore._ I slammed my hands down on the counter as I hung my head and fought back the tears. _God what the hell is wrong with me?!_ A small sob escaped my lips and I quickly covered my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut. A knock at the door had me quickly wiping at my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice a little shaky.

"I need use of the facilities." Came Vincent's voice. I gave myself one last look and didn't even bother to worry about a shirt to hide the forming bruises on my hip bones and my upper arms. Vincent would know anyway. I scooped up my dirty cloths and stuffed them into my bag before I pulled the door opened to find Vincent in his wheel chair and Variedy behind him.

"Sorry." I muttered as I held the door opened for them but avoided meeting either of their piercing gazes. Variedy started to wheel him past me but Vincent grabbed my arm and Variedy paused. I looked down at him and was frozen in place as his hand reached up and touched my injured cheek. I was even more shocked when it was Variedy who spoke up.

"When I'm done with you he won't be able to hit you like that any more." he said and I glanced up to him only to find his same, blank face staring back at me. "You won't be a victim." I gave a small nod as I tried to hide the strange emotion that was rising in me. They moved past me and I closed the door behind them as I stepped into the room.

I set my bag back down and then set on the edge of the bed. What was this feeling? I felt proud, almost, that Variedy thought I had it in me to not be a victim. I felt happy that they both cared for me, even a little. I never expected either of them to even acknowledgment what had just happened even though I knew they had both heard the entire thing.

Did this make them my friends? My teachers, certainty, but could I really try to put any trust into those two? Friendship surely requires some level of trust and I knew for a fact that Vincent couldn't be trusted. His loyalties lay with Axel and that was just how it was going to be...but Variedy? Could I trust him to keep some things from Axel?

I thought through it and decided if I could trust anybody it would probably be the psychopath simply because he might see it as entertaining. I felt a headache coming on as I tried to think through all this.

The door opened back up to find a freshly showered Vincent and a rather perturbed looking Variedy. Vincent was in a pair of silky looking pants and a muscle shirt and suddenly I was reminded about the scars that most certainly decorated the other mans back now..

"How did I get signed up for shower duty?" Variedy asked me as he wheeled Vincent to the bed. I chuckled and pulled my legs up onto the bed and crossed them.

"You're much bigger then I am. I don't think I'd be much help trying to get him into the shower." I said and Vincent just grunted. Variedy rolled his eyes as he put the brakes on the chair and then moved around to help Vincent stand. I quickly pulled the blankets down and lay the pillows flat as he set down on the bed and swung his legs up. Together Variedy and I got Vincent settled. I stood up and stretched as Variedy headed for the door.

"So I guess we're sharing the bed?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a big bed." Vincent said before he looked over to Variedy who was standing by the door. I nodded as I reached up to scratch my cheek but flinched when I touched it.

"I suppose it is." I mumbled as I pulled the blankets down on my side of the bed. I crawled into bed and managed to pull the covers up to my chest before the lights went out.

"Sleep tight." Came Vareidy's voice from the other side of the room before there was a flash of light and then darkness. I squirmed for a moment as I stared, wide eyed into the darkness. How was I suppose to sleep in the same bed as Vincent? I could practically feel him beside me, a pulsing, breathing heat. I moved again, just a bit, shifting my legs a little when a hand grabbed my hip. I may have made a very unmanly squeak...

"I offered the bed to be nice. If you can't be still then you can sleep on the floor." came Vincent's soft, deep voice from the darkness. I gulped and nodded a bit as his hand drew away from me. I lay very still but never shut my eyes, my nerves felt as if they were on fire. After a few moments Vincent took a deep breath and let it out. "Roxas please relax. I'm not going to bite you." he said.

I rolled over so that I was facing him. I still couldn't see him but I knew he was there.

"You don't find this a little strange?" I asked. I felt that maybe because of the darkness he would loosen up and maybe actually talk to me about what had happened..hell what was happening for that matter. Once again I heard him sigh.

"Would it make you shut up if I said yes?" he asked and I felt a small grin take over my face.

"It would make me think better of you. Like maybe you are human with human emotions." I said.

"I have no use for such things in my line of work." was the response from the dark.

"This isn't about your work. It's about being able to comfort another human being." I shot back at him. I felt him shift a little in the bed and I really wished I could see his face.

"Is that what you need? Comfort?" he asked and I could almost hear the mocking. "Because I am the last person you want it from."

"Why?" I asked, generally curious. I could almost feel his shock at the question as the room went silent.

"I'm not the person for comfort, because I don't care." he said.

"We both know that's not completely true." I said, my voice soft. I don't know if it was the darkness or maybe I was just feeling a little brave but I reached out until I found his hand and intertwined our fingers. He went very still, I could barley hear him breathing.

"Don't do this." he said as his hand lay very still in mine.

"I'm not doing anything." I said as I squeezed his hand gently in mine and let my eyes drift shut.

"Forcing your feelings on someone isn't a good thing." he muttered.

"Feelings?" I said, my eyes still closed (not that it made a difference). "I care about you Vincent. As a friend, or as family even."

"Do you make it a habit to bend over in your shower for family members and beg to be taken?" he asked, his voice very dry. It was such an unexpected comment that I let out a burst of abrupt laughter.

"No, no I can't say that I do." I said, still giggling. "Or friends either for that matter. So what does that make you to me then?" I asked and didn't fail to notice that his hand had relaxed in mine, not quite holding mine but not tense either.

"I am Vincent to your Roxas." he said. "Why does it need a label?" I felt a smile stretch across my face.

"But we do have a some sort of a relationship?" I asked, just wanting him to admit it. I could practically feel the dead pan look he was sending me.

"Everyone you interact with is some sort of a relationship." he said, completely evading the question.

"So we do then?" I asked, not being evaded so easily. I heard him huff and ever so gently (and I could have been imagining it) I felt his hand squeeze mine.

"Yes Roxas." he said. "Now go to sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight Vincent." I said, squeezing his hand but not letting go.

"Goodnight." he said.

Just as I was falling asleep I felt him huff once again before I was suddenly tugged across the bed by my hand.

"Wha?" I asked a little groggy from being jerked out of my near sleep state.

"Hush." He muttered as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his side. I felt a stupid grin stretch across my face as I pressed my face into his side and draped my arm across his stomach. "I will deny this ever happened." he said and I listened to his voice rumble through his chest. I chuckled.

"Alright." I said as I gave him a little squeeze. "Thank you." He just grunted and I allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

I was woken the next morning by a hand shaking my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes and tried to focus on who ever was standing beside the bed but I just closed my eyes again and pressed my face back to the slowly raising and falling chest beneath me.

"As cute as this is. I don't think Axel will appreciate the display." came the mocking voice of Variedy. I opened my eyes then and glared at him. He was standing next to the bed, on Vincent's side...which I seemed to also be on. I looked down and met, calm red eyes from inches away. I set up then, throwing myself onto my side of the bed and then out of bed all together. I groaned as the my sore body protested to the sudden movement.

"The hell?" I grumbled but more to myself as I turned away from the two silent men.

"As I was saying." Variedy said. "Axel is on his way down here with all of the elite. Some kind of meeting." I heard a grunt and I turned around to see Vincent struggling to sit up in bed.

"You really shouldn't.." I started to say but was silenced with one look from the struggling raven haired man. I held my hands up in surrender. "Fine. Fine." I turned to my bag and pulled out a semi clean muscle shirt and pulled it over my head before I set back on the bed. I examined my arms and found several deep, purpling bruises forming on my upper arms and my forearms. Ugh.

"Chair." I heard Vincent say and I heard the distinct sound of the wheel chair being pushed forward. I heard the groan slip from Vincent as he forced himself into a standing position. I turned then and watched as the raven haired man braced his hand on Variedy's shoulder for a moment as he stood on his good leg. They made eye contact and I was struck by how a like the two of them really where.

And how completely different. They were the exact same height (thrown of slightly by Vincen'ts one leggedness) both of them had their long blank hair falling around their shoulders. I could see Vincent's trailing down his back to brush at his lower back. Variedy's look slightly shorter, maybe mid-back but the red streaks that were run through his hair certainly were all the difference between them. Vincent's face was all soft angles that melded together to form a very fluid, soft look where as Variedy's face was angles, sharp and intense.

Their personalities differed greatly as well and yet were exactly the same. They were both quiet, distant, mocking, and slightly crazed. But where Vincent was calculated and loyal to his employer, Variedy was spontaneous and unpredictable, often going against direct orders to entertain himself. Not to mention I hadn't know Variedy all that long but I already knew more about him then I would probably ever know about Vincent and I had slept with him. Almost as if they could feel my gaze on them they both turned to look at me at the same time.

In that moment I wanted to be any where else but where I was. These where two of the most dangerous men that I could ever possibly meet or even cross paths with and I was standing here just contemplating them.

"Something on your mind?" Variedy asked as Vincent finally looked away and started to lower himself into the chair.

"Just making mental notes and reminders." I said just as a nock came to the door.

"Enter." Vincent said as Variedy wheeled his chair around to face the door. I crawled back onto the bed and set with my legs crossed, facing the door. Variedy gave me a questioning look but I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't care if it pissed Axel off at the moment. Axel came through the door, his hands in the pockets of his wonderfully fitted jeans as his white button down shirt gaped at his chest. He had his red hair pulled back into a tight ponytail that reminded me of Reno.

"Good morning Vincent." he said as the others filed in behind him. I eyed each one as they looked at me and saw the damaged that was done to my face and my arms but no one said a thing. Riku and Zexion where the last ones in and closed the door behind them. Leon and Cloud where standing just behind Axel with Demyx leaning against the wall by the door. I rolled my eyes as I maneuvered myself so I was laying on my stomach my face resting on my hands.

"I don't even get a hello?" I asked Axel as I watched him with innocent eyes. I saw Leon smirk momentarily before it was gone, Clouds eyes met mine and I could tell he was deeply unhappy.

"Variedy. Take Roxas home." Axels said and I was so shocked that I set up again. "I'm sure he needs clean cloths by now." I opened my mouth, ready to be mad but quickly shut it as Variedy turned to me, his eyebrow raised.

"You ass hole." I snarled as I got out of the bed and stalked over to the red head. Cloud grabbed my arm before I could get all the way to him. "Let me go!" I snarled in Clouds face but he just held on, his face blank. I turned my gaze to Axel who was watching me through calm blank eyes. "So you think you get to beat the shit out of me, almost rape me and then just throw me out?" I felt the room go very still and Axels eyes went into slits. I laughed then and pulled away from Cloud.

"Let's go Roxas." Variedy said. I looked back at him to see him standing by the bathroom door, my bag in hand.

"Would you all like to see the bruises?" I asked, my tone soft but dangerous as I turned back to face Axel. No one answered me so I pulled my shirt off in one fluid motion, keeping it clutched in my hand. I knew there were bruises on my arms, one of which was the perfect shape of a hand print, the bruises on my face were from being hit and being smashed into the counter top. The ones on both of my hip bones were a particular nasty shade this morning.

"Roxas." Axel said, his teeth clenched tight. I did a slow turn so that everyone got to see all of the bruises.

"What?" I asked the redhead. "Don't like your own work?" He took a step toward me and suddenly there was a hand on my bare shoulder. I looked up to find Variedy standing behind me. I met his eyes and he was clearly telling me 'not now'. "Whatever." I muttered as I pulled my shirt back on and took my bag from Variedy. "Later." I said as I followed Variedy through the room to the door. I paused in the door way and looked back."Oh and Vincent," I said as the raven haired man looked at me. "Do be careful what you say, we make him feel" here I paused and met Axel's eyes, my tongue darting out over my lips. "Insecure." I heard Axel snarl but I ignored it as I shut the door and walked past the smirking psyco.

"You keep pushing him and not even my training is going to save you." he said as I passed. I shrugged my shoulder.

"If I wanted to be saved I would have gone back to London when I had the chance." I said and he chuckled.

"Well try not to get yourself killed till I've done my job." he shot back as we headed down the hallway. I just rolled my eyes.

We made a quick retreat out of the manor and into a sleek black Audi, Variedy behind the wheel was a little worrisome but I quickly relaxed when I realized he was a pretty good driver. For some reason I had figured he would be a crazy driver.

"Can we start today?" I asked him, breaking the silence that had fallen over us. He shot me a quick glance, a small smirk on his face.

"Start what today?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You know damn well what." I said, pouting a little.

"Do you really want to do this without Vincent to intervene?" he asked and I laughed.

"Oh please. I trust you more then I trust Vincent." I said and I couldn't help it if it sounded a little bitter.

"And why do you think you can trust me at all?" he shot back.

"Because you gain nothing by lying to me or hurting me unnecessarily. You have pure motives, even if they aren't necessarily right, you simply want to teach me self defense. And besides that you simply want to be entertained. I'll start worrying when I am no longer entertainment enough for you." I said as I continued to stare out the front window of the vehicle. I heard him chuckle.

"You really shouldn't make the mistake of thinking that anything about me is pure. Especially not my motives." I looked over at him, crossing my arms.

"I still can put more trust in you then Vincent. His motives are constantly colored by his loyalty to Axel. I can't tell if what he does is him or something he's been told to do." Variedy shrugged and shot me a creepy grin.

"True but then why do you need to be able to trust him? Or me for that matter? Shouldn't it be a good thing that he is so loyal to your _lover_? Shouldn't it be a bad thing that I'm not?" he asked and I knew what he was getting at. "I think what we need to be doing is questioning _your_ loyalties. Who should be worried about having you at their back? Hmm?"

"I don't attack people from behind." I said, my gaze once again fixed on the road. "They know I'm coming for them, they just don't want to believe that I'm capable and I'm not. Not yet." I looked back over at him to find him watching me very carefully. We had pulled up to the front of my apartment complex now. "Lucky for me however, he's given me just what I need to _make_ me capable."

"Capable of what exactly?" Variedy asked and it was my turn to smile.

"Of whatever is necessary." I said as I opened my door and stepped out into the sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I am sorry it took so long to update this. <strong>

**Please leave me some reviews, they make me feel like maybe I can keep doing this.  
><strong>


	18. Isolation

**Oh man, I just want to thank ALL of you who reviewed! It was so _Fantastic. _Your responses to the last chapter where so overwhelming that I got this one done much faster. I wrote 10 pages in just three days...You all ROCK!**

**I love you guys. This one is for you, makoblue 93, ReliveTheGreat, Ashcola 17, Capell, TheEnigmaticEnchantress*, bitterbeauty813, Rugiku, Sam I am (guest)*, igotthtpunkswag, Fireotaku18, p3lu54, pandoraMagic, Guest, and sexydeadangel123!**

*** Y**_**ou**_** made my day. You made me smile and made me laugh just by reading your review. Thank you. Also to Sam I am, I have thought about doing a Johnlock but its far from complete or even readable at the moment. **

* * *

><p>"So tell me, what exactly it is that you want out of this." Vareidy said from his spot on the couch. I glanced over at him from the kitchen where I was dumping out spoiled milk.<p>

"To be able to hold my own. Axel clearly doesn't respect me so I want to be able to _make _him." I said as I tossed the emptied jug into the garbage can.

"My orders from Axel are to teach you just enough to protect yourself in dire situations." he said as I moved into the living room, his eyes on me.

"To hell with that." I said as I crossed my arms. "I want to be taught just like Vincent and the others." Vareidy gave me a skeptical look.

"I don't think you understand what that implies." he said.

"If Vincent where here would he tell me no?" I asked.

"Yes." he said without hesitation.

"Well then I want to do it. If Axel and Vincent both think I don't need it then I need it." I said as I set my face into determined lines.

"That is the most back-ass-backwards logic I have ever heard." he said with a dark chuckle. "Fine, we'll do it. But just remember that you asked for it." His face had taken on a whole new light now and I was suddenly slightly worried. "Pack a bag, you won't be coming back here for some time. Only pack what you can move in and don't mind getting dirty." I nodded and headed to my room.

"So I have to stay at the manor for this?" I asked as I entered my room and started to pull out all of my shorts, workout pants and muscle shirts.

"No, you'll be staying with me." he said from my doorway and I jumped just a little. I hadn't realized he had followed me.

"With you?" I asked, my eyebrow raised as I went back to my packing. "Your not staying at the manor?"

"I'm not welcomed in the main house." he said. "They've given me access to a small house that I've converted into a training facility." I snorted as I dug around a bit more, making sure I had everything before closing the bag up.

"Why do I have to stay with you?" I asked as I slung the back over my shoulder and turned to him. He was watching me, his bi-colored eyes scanning me over.

"I have to have complete control over your environment." he said and I had to suppress a shiver. "Vincent will be allowed to see you but only at a distance." I felt my mouth go dry.

"I don't think Axel is going to be okay with that." I said as fear started to seep into my mind. Vareidy's eyes went into slits.

"Axel doesn't have any say in it. He hired me to do a job and you've volunteered to be my student. That means you belong to me for the next 3 months." His voice was dripping ice now and I was fighting to keep myself from shivering physically.

"Alright." I said but inside I was cringing. _3 Months?!_

"Meet me at the car when you're ready." he said before he scanned the room once more and then turned and was gone. I heard the front door open and close and I relaxed. I moved into the bathroom and gathered myself some toiletries before heading into the living room once more. I stood there and looked around trying to keep my mind blank but I couldn't help the stray thought that bubbled up to the surface.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into now?_

I locked the door to the apartment behind me and headed down stairs. I found him smoking a cigarette and leaning against the car, his sunglasses in place. He released a breath of smoke as I approached.

"Anyone you want to see before you go into isolation?" he asked as he placed the cancer stick back to his lips.

"Yeah, guess I better call my mom." I said as I pulled out my phone and hit her name in my contacts list. She picked up after a few rings.

"_Roxas?" _She asked and I could tell she was upset with me. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Hey mom, what are you up to?" I asked and I heard her huff.

"_Oh you know, just sitting around wishing I had some children that cared about me."_ I felt a pang in my chest but brushed it off.

"Oh mom. I'm coming over and we can catch up." I said as I shot Variedy a pleading look. He simply nodded and flicked his cigarette bud away. He went around the car and slid into the driver side.

"_I'll believe it when I see it Roxas."_ I chuckled as I opened my side and tossed my bag into the back seat.

"I'll see you in a minute Mom." I said before she hung up on me. I rolled my eyes as I dropped my phone into the cup holder in the center console. "I'll make it quick." I said.

"Take your time." he said and I glanced over to find him with a phone. Strange, I had never seen him with one before. He put it away after a moment and started the car. "Expect to hear from both Axel and Vincent very soon. They are going to tell you that you can't do this. You are to tell them, very firmly, no matter what is said, that you _ can _ do this and you are going to do this."

"You told them?" I asked, feeling a little miffed.

"Yes, I need to know that I'm not wasting my time with you. Stand up to them. Don't let them control you." he said as he shot out into traffic. I grumbled under my breath as I looked out my window. _Easy for him to say._ I thought bitterly. My phone started to vibrate in the center console. I picked it up to see Axel's name flashing across the screen. I glanced to Variedy who was watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Do it." was all he said. I hit accept and placed the phone to my ear.

"Yes?" I said into the phone.

"_Where are you?" _came Axel's voice. Oh yes, he was pissed.

"On the way to see my mom." I said and I couldn't help the smile that was forming on my face.

"_I want you back at the manor as soon as you leave there. Back to Vincents room."_

"No." I said and even to my ears it sounded final. There was pause in which I could tell Axel was counting to 10.

"_I know that I upset you Roxas but going into isolation with Variedy is hardly the way to get back at me for it. Its dangerous and you have NO idea what you're getting into." _

"I know all I need to know Axel. Either support me on this or go to hell." I said before I hung up the phone and dropped it into my lap.

"Not bad. It's going to get worse. Your brother and Leon will be at your mothers house when we get there." he said and I gave him a skeptical look.

"You told them too?" I asked. I could practically hear the eye roll.

"No but Axel did. He will do whatever he can to get you not to do this. The next step is to use your family against you." I sunk down into my seat and tried not to groan. It was one thing standing up to Axel and Vincent but Cloud?

The rest of the ride was silent, me lost in my thoughts, contemplating how badly this could go. I really hoped he wouldn't bring Mom into this but that was a slim chance. We pulled up to the house to find both Leon and Clouds bikes in the drive way. I sighed as Variedy parked the car at the curb.

"Remember. No matter what is said or the tears that are shed, you must make it clear that this is your decision. They're going to try and turn this on me and you have to make it clear this is all you." he said as we both got out of the car. I just nodded as we went up the walk and onto the porch. I paused for a moment and took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

I made my way into the living room, Variedy right behind me, to find Mom and Cloud seated on the couch and Leon standing by the tv, his arms crossed and a scroll on his face. I quickly emptied my face as Cloud stood from the couch to face me.

"Hi Mom." I said from where I stood in the door way. She went to say something but Cloud cut her off.

"Why are you doing this?" he said. I took a few more steps into the room, allowing room for Variedy to come in as well.

"Because I've been beaten and nearly raped one to many times recently." I said and I could tell this wasn't the response he was expecting by the intake of breath. At the same time Mom stood from the couch, her eyes a mess of worry.

"We can protect you Roxas.." Cloud said and I laughed bitterly.

"Yes because you all have been doing such a bang up job." I said and I kept my tone cold. Leon didn't say anything but I knew he was getting angry. "And besides that, you made it very clear from the beginning that Axel take precedence over me. So riddle me this _brother, _who is going to protect me from him?" Cloud flinched now and I wanted to take it back, I wanted to tell him that I didn't blame him at all but I needed him to let me do this.

"That's not fair Roxas." Leon finally said and I switched my cold gaze onto him. Wasted as it was of course, Leon was the master of the cold gaze.

"Yes, I know. So I'm making it fair." I said. Finally, fed up with not knowing what was going on Mom spoke up.

"Roxas, please enlighten me." She said as she stepped around Cloud.

"Variedy is going to teach me how to protect myself, self defense training." I said my arms crossed. She looked puzzled then.

"That's good." she said, confused. She turned to Cloud. "That's a good thing Cloud. Why all the fuss?" Cloud's hands balled into fists.

"Its not just self defense training!" He growled. "It's brain washing! It's months alone with that Psyco while he breaks you down, both mentally and psychically and then rebuilds you in his image!"

"You seemed to have survived it." I said.

"You've seen the look Roxas. That first day you came home and you asked me what I did for Axel, I know you saw it, the look of horror on your face was so pure. He gave me that look." he said gesturing to Variedy. "It was part of my job to go through the training but it's not part of yours! You don't need that look!" I tried to fight down the image of the dead look my brother had given me that day.

"No it's not part of my job but I chose to lead this life. I chose to stay, this is the price I'm willing to pay to stay here, to stay with Axel and everyone else." I was finally starting to feel angry. "Because the next time someone decides to take a swing at me, or decides that I need a lesson taught to me Vincent may not be fast enough, Axel may not be clever enough, and I am not willing to DIE while I sit and wait for someone else to save me. It's become increasingly clear lately that I can count on NO ONE, but myself."

"Then do it honey." Mom said, breaking the silence as she came toward me, her arms opened. I closed the distance between us and hugged her close. "I want you to be safe, and if this is how you can do it, then please do it." she whispered to me. I squeezed her tightly before she pulled away and set her sights on Variedy. "You better take care of my baby." She hissed at him and I wanted to laugh. My mom threatening Variedy was hilarious.

"Better then anyone else could." he said. I looked to Cloud and Leon. Cloud had his eyes closed, his hands balled into fist still. Leon was staring at me with a calculating look.

"Axel and Vincent will be at the house when you get there." Leon finally said. Cloud looked at him, shocked.

"I'll handle it." I said with a nod.

"Good luck then." he said.

"Leon!" Cloud growled. Leon shot his lover a look.

"This is what he wants Cloud. He's taking responsibility for his own life, I can't begrudge him that." He said.

"You know what he's going to go through!" Cloud hissed. Leon nodded his head.

"Yeah, I do. I wish there was another way, I wish I could spare him from it, just like you do but it's his choice." he said. Cloud looked back over at me, his eyes burning with his anger.

"You have no idea what your doing." he said to me. I kept my gaze steady but said nothing, meeting his anger with absolute calm. Finally after a few moments of silence, Mom hugged me again and kissed my bruised cheek.

"Go love." She said. "I expect to hear from you as soon as you get done." I hugged her tightly and buried my face into her shoulder for a moment before pulling away.

"I will." I said with a soft smile. I looked to Leon who just nodded and then to Cloud. He was staring at the floor now and made no move to say anything else to me. I felt my heart break a little but turned and headed for the door. I paused for a moment. "I know you don't like it Cloud, but it really is for the best." I said before leaving, Variedy once again right behind me. I managed to get into the car before I started to fall apart.

No tears came but I was shaking uncontrollably as Variedy got into the car.

"Calm down. You did really well." he said as he watched me from behind his sunglasses once again. "You did much better then I thought but it's not over yet. Hold it together." I nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing my shoulders as the car started and pulled away from the curb. I looked back at the house for a moment but quickly focused myself on the road in front of us.

By the time we reached the free way the shaking had stopped. I had my eyes closed and was concentrating on my breathing.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

Once I was completely relaxed I opened my eyes and watched the scenery fly by. I glanced over at the speedometer to see the little needle pointed dangerously low on the right hand side.

"If Axel gets physical with me I expect you to step in." I said as I watched his face. I'm pretty sure he looked at me from the corner of his eyes but the sunglasses made it hard to tell.

"He won't touch you." he said, his voice soft. "He knows how I'll react if he threatens you." I gave him a questioning look.

"How will you react?" I asked, a little nervous now.

"The second you agreed to go into isolation you became my responsibility. And I take my responsibilities very seriously." was his response. Not exactly an answer as to what he'd do if Axel tried to hurt me physically. Suddenly I was afraid for Axel.

I know that seems silly but if it came down to it, Variedy would win, hands down. Axel had power and a lot of people at his beck and call but Variedy was ruthless and a whole new level of crazy. Not to mention he could take a man out with one step and a swift jerk of an arm. As he guided the car off the free way I felt my pulse pick up again.

"Don't let the fear rule you." Variedy said and I shot him a quick glare before I closed my eyes once again and concentrated on my breathing.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

After a bit more driving, and several turns I felt the car start to slow and I let my eyes come open. We were pulling into a long drive way that led up to a large house. I felt a little shocked that this was the place that they had let Variedy stay, it looked awfully nice. I had been expected some nasty little shake somewhere that use to be used as a drug run. But this house was quite nice and well maintained. We got to the end of the drive and Variedy pulled the car into the opened garage. The sleek black sedan that was also in the garage didn't escape my notice.

"They're here." I said and I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. I reached into the back seat and grabbed my bag before getting out of the car. I shut the door as Variedy emerged on the other side.

"Remember, you can and will do this." he said as he pulled his sunglasses off and tucked them into the front of his shirt. I met his mismatched eyes and gulped before nodding firmly. "Lets go." I moved around the car and followed him through a door. It led into a very nice washroom where Variedy removed his shoes. I almost felt like laughing, seeing Variedy care about the conditions of the floor was amusing but with the current state of my nerves it probably would have come out as a sob. I followed his example and slipped out of my own shoes and also set my bag down, before following him out of the washroom and into a small hallway that led into a very spacious kitchen.

The kitchen over looked what was suppose to be a formal dinning room but held only a small table and two chairs. I followed him around the center island in the kitchen and I could see the living room through an opened door way off of the dinning room. It had been converted into a huge open space with nothing in it but a blue mat that covered the hard wood floor. I paused as we moved into the living room and looked to my left to see that the entire back wall facing the backyard was made of glass. The backyard was well maintained and had what appeared to be an obstacle course set up.

Variedy didn't wait for me to finish my inspection and instead moved into a hallway that led to the front of the house. I quickly followed him, not wanting to have to walk into whatever room Axel was in on my own. There was a beautiful stair case in the main foyer that led up to the second floor and two small rooms on either side of the front door. One was a sitting room and one was empty. We found Axel and Vincent in the sitting room.

"Nice of you to come." Variedy said as he stepped into the opened door way and plopped down onto a small couch that was across from the chair where Axel was seated. Vincent was in his wheel chair with a familiar looking man behind him positioned next to Axel. He was the same man who had come to Axel's door to give us the news that Vincent had been taken. Zack? I moved into the room and took the empty cushion next to Variedy and saw the flash of anger on Axel's face.

"Did you really think I would just let you do this?" he asked and Variedy looked to me.

"I'm talking to you Variedy, not him." Axel snarled. I inhaled deeply as I met Variedy's eyes before turning my face to Axel.

"No, you need to be talking to me. This is my choice." I said.

"Only because he's planted the idea in your head!" Axel said and he was already losing his cool. I shook my head.

"No, he told me what he was suppose to do. I told him no, I volunteered for this." I said.

"You don't know what your volunteering for." Vincent said and I looked to him to find his face as blank as ever but I knew. I knew those weren't his words. Vincent didn't care what I did, he was only here because Axel thought that if Vincent told me not to do it then maybe it would sway me. He was wrong.

"Funny." I said, glaring at him. "That's the _same_ exact thing my brother said. You must have gotten together and rehearsed." His eyes narrowed slightly but then his face relaxed again.

"Its the truth." he said. "You are volunteering for something that has turned stronger men then you into broken, killing machines." I caught the flare of regret in his eyes for just a split second and I knew he was referring to himself. I shook my head and leaned back into the couch.

"No." I said, my arms crossed. "You don't get to suddenly decide to tell me your life story because Axel has told you to do whatever is necessary to keep me from doing this." I turned my gaze back to Axel.

"I'm doing this Axel. I'll tell you the same thing I told my brother, since you seem to be so insistent on just regurgitating the same bull shit at me. I chose to lead this life. I chose to stay, this is the price I'm willing to pay to stay here, to stay with _you_ and everyone else. Because the next time someone decides to take a swing at me, or decides that I need a lesson taught to me you may not be clever enough and Vincent may not be fast enough, and I am not willing to DIE while I sit and wait for someone else to save me." I said as I gazed into acid green eyes.

"It's not a sacrifice I'm willing to make." he said through gritted teeth.

"It's not yours to make." I said and suddenly he was up and out of the room, leaving me staring at an empty chair for a moment before my eyes tracked his movements across the foyer and into the empty room on the other side. I stood to my feet with a sigh and moved to follow him but Variedy grabbed my wrist. I looked down at him and saw that he didn't think I should follow. "Stand in the door way here and keep an eye on the situation." I said and he nodded. I moved into the foyer and looked back to see Variedy standing it he middle of the doorway, his arms crossed as he watched me. I gave a slight nod before I moved to the empty room. Axel was standing with his back to me, his hands balled into fist. I stepped down into the sunken room and just waited.

After a few moments Axel finally turned around to face me, his face a mask once again.

"This isn't a good idea Roxas." he said.

"Why?" I asked him, my arms crossed. He opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Because you'll be away from me for 3 months!" he said and his voice was so soft I almost didn't hear it. My heart clenched painfully and I almost went to him, almost gave in but I stood my ground.

"It's only few months." I said, my face carefully controlled. His hands balled again.

"Because your mine." he snarled and took a step toward me but quickly looked away, his eyes squeezed shut. "Because when he's done with you I won't know you anymore." He looked back at me and I could see the fear in his face, and the doubt. "Because _everything_ could change in 3 months." I gulped and felt my resolve crack just a little.

"I'll still be me Axel. But if you decide that after this is over you don't want to be with me any more, I'll understand." I said and it was my turn to clench my hands into fists. He didn't like that response at all and he crossed the room in several angry strides and grabbed my shoulders.

"No!" he hissed in my face. "I will not allow this!" I pulled out of his grip.

"Don't touch me Axel." I said and my voice was a warning. Variedy would intervene and I didn't know how that would play out. Always the unstable variable was Variedy.

"Call off your dog Axel." came Variedys voice. I turned around to find Zack standing in front of Variedy, his back to us. "I'd hate to break another one so soon." I turned back to Axel, my eyebrow raised.

"Why can't you just let me do this?" I asked, my voice soft now. "I need to do this. I need to take responsibility for myself. Why does this have to turn into a blood bath?"

"There will be no blood bath." he said, but his eyes were over my shoulder on Zack and Variedy.

"Don't be naive Axel, it doesn't suit you." I said. "If you lay a hand on me Variedy will tear through your man like a pit bull with a stuffed animal. And then when he gets here there is no telling what he'll do. I don't like that. I don't like that he could hurt you." I reached out and laced my fingers with Axel's and he finally looked back at me. There was silence then, no one spoke as Axel gazed down at me, our hands intertwined.

"Fine." he said. "With one condition."

"No." Variedy said and I shot him a 'shut the hell up' look over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, my voice hesitant.

"Vincent has to stay." he said, his eyes taking in my face. "He needs to have accesses to Variedy for physical therapy and I need to know that there is someone here to intervene if things get to bad."

"I need to be in control of his training. Complete control." Variedy said and he was much closer now. I looked back to find him standing just behind me. I turned back to Axel.

"Either he stays or I take Roxas out of here by force." Axel said as I moved out from between them so I could see them both. I turned just in time to see the shift in Variedys stance. I had only ever seen him attack once but I knew that shift. I knew what came next.

"Don't." I said to him, my hand out. (As if that would stop him). He didn't relax his stance but he didn't attack either.

"Vincent being here will only make things worse." Variedy said. "He'll be a witness as I break your lover down bit by bit and build him up again. Do you really want your potential rival for his affections here to witness something so intimate?" I opened my mouth to say that in no way was Vincent his rival for my affections but was cut off with a look. I looked to Axel to find him glaring at Variedy, his teeth bared.

"Vincent stays or Roxas goes." he said again. In that moment I realized how much trust Axel had in Vincent and I found myself hoping that Vincent never lets him down. After a tense silence Variedy gave a slow nod and the entire room seem to deflate. "Let me say goodbye to Roxas." Axel said and Variedy turned and headed into the sitting room. I had time to turn slightly before I found myself crushed to Axel's chest.

"Axe..." I said as I tentatively wrapped my arms around him.

"I can't believe your making me do this." he said in my ear. I closed my eyes as I relaxed against him, glad that he had finally agreed to this with out violence. I should have known I wouldn't get off that easy. We stayed hugging for a moment before he pulled away from me completely and took a step back. I watched as his face shut down and I knew something bad was coming. "When you get done we will reassess our relationship." I felt my heart squeeze painfully but I quickly pulled up my own blank face.

"If that's what you want." I said. His mask slipped for a moment to reveal the anger but then it was back.

"Goodbye Roxas." He said before moving past me. I gave myself a moment to collect myself and keep my mask up before I followed. Variedy was standing at the foot of the stairs with Vincent in front of him. Zack was no where to be found but a moment later he was coming through the front door with a suitcase. He set it next to Vincent before he went back out the door without a word. Axel went to the opened door and paused, his back to us.

"I hope my trust in you is not misplaced Vincent." he said and then he was gone, the door closing silently behind him. I instantly let my mask drop away and covered my face, gasping around the tears that wanted to spill. I was not going to lose it, I was not going to lose it.

"Come on Roxas." Variedy said and I looked up in time to see him wheel Vincent around and head down the hallway we had come from. I stood for a moment, collecting my self before I followed him.

He and Vincent where in the dinning room when I came around the corner.

"I see you still haven't done much with the place." Vincent said as he gazed out the long windows that showed the backyard. I took a seat at the dinning table as Variedy went into the kitchen.

"No point." Variedy said. I let my thoughts drift away from them as I examined what I could see of the backyard.

"Roxas." Variedy said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him, my face blank.

"Yes?" I asked. He handed me a bottle of water and then took the chair across from me.

"From now on. Its yes sir and no sir." he said and I nodded. "Lights out at 2100 and up at 0600. Breakfast at 0700 and from there the day will go as I have planned. No deviations." Again I just nodded. A loud bang had my head snapping up to glare at Variedy who had slammed his hand down on the table. His glare out did mine by a mile. "What did I just say?"

"Lights out at 2100.." I started to say but was cut off by a quick shake of his head.

"Before that." he said.

"Yes sir." I said and looked away from him again. This was going to be difficult.

"Alright, get up and get your stuff. I'll show you to your room. Vincent you can have the spare room on this floor." Variedy said and Vincent just gave a nod. I got up from the table and went back into the wash room and grabbed my bag. I found Variedy at the foot of the stairs. As soon as I was beside him we headed up the beautiful stair case. At the top of the stair case was a long hallway that went right or left. Straight ahead was a banister that over looked the living room below.

"To the left is an empty room and the gym. To the right," He said and led me that way. "Are three rooms, one is empty and two are bedrooms. There is a shared bath between the two." He pointed out

the doors directly to my right and left and then the one straight in front of us. "Either room is available for your use. Get settled in and then meet me down stairs at 1800 in cloths fit to work out in."

"Yes sir." I said and then he was gone. I examined all three doors closely and opened the middle one first. It was the bathroom, done in all dark tones with a standup shower and a separate bathtub. I closed this door and went into the one on the left. It was a relatively good sized room with a small twin bed and a dresser but nothing else. I examined it for a moment before I went into the door on far right. This was a bigger room with a queen size bed and several other pieces of furniture. I, naturally, chose the one on the left. The less comfortable I was here the better. I quickly emptied my bag into the drawers and changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle shirt. I slipped on my jogging shoes, checked the time and saw it was only 5:30. Thirty minutes to kill. I went back out into the hallway, silently closing the door behind me.

To my right was another long hallway that I assumed led to the empty space Variedy had mentioned earlier. Instead I followed the hallway that led to the stair case and went passed it. I opened the first door I came to to find just an empty room. I then moved to the door on the left and opened it to find a fully furnished gym, the walls lined with mirrors. There were several weight lifting machines, two treadmills, a strange looking thing that I think is called an elliptical, and several other machines that I couldn't recognize. I closed the door and went back to the stair case and went down stairs.

I got to the living room to find that no one was out here so I moved to the windows to gaze outside. Now that I could take the time to look I could see that there was indeed an obstacle course out back. I shuddered slightly at the thought of having to dive into the mud pit that was clearly under the barbed wire that was low to the ground.

"Don't worry. He won't make you do the course until after we've had a good rain." Came the soft voice of Vincent. I turned to find him just at the edge of the blue mat. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the window.

"I'm sorry you're stuck here with us." I said, keeping my voice level. Truth be told I was happy he was here. All the talk about brainwashing and everyone's obvious aversion of me being here was starting to get to me.

"No your not." Variedy said. I turned again to find him leaning in a door way opposite of the dinning room. I gave him a raised eyebrow as I turned to face him. "He represents comfort for you." he said as he moved into the room and onto the mat. "And that's not how this works. So I've set up some rules that Vincent has already agreed to." I felt my back stiffen and I shot Vincent a look before focusing back on Variedy. "There will be no contact between you two. As far as Vincent is concerned you do not exist. The only communication he will make is to me. And as far as you are concerned he does not exist."

"That hardly seems fair." I said, my arms still crossed.

"Wrong." Variedy said and I had just enough time to see him shift his footing, feel him grab my arm and suddenly I was airborne, my back slamming onto the mat and knocking my breath out. I lay, staring into red and gold eyes and gasped for my breath. "There is no _fair_ here. It is how I want it or get out now." he said. I gasped for a moment as I glared at him before I finally managed to get my voice back.

"Yes sir." I wheezed. He backed off and I set up, before shakily getting to my feet. He started to circle me and I turned with him, not wanting him at my back. A slow, creepy smile came to his face as we circled.

"Good," he said. "Lesson one, never give your back to your enemy." I saw the shift in his footing and had just enough time to brace myself before I felt his fingers circle my wrist, gently almost as if he were going to hold my hand. Then without warning my arm was jerked up behind me, my elbow bent and my fingers reaching for the back of my head. He put pressure on my arm and I dropped to one knee as the pain seared through my shoulder. I reached back with my free hand, trying to reach him but there was nothing but his hand on my arm keeping me on my knees.

"Fuck." I snarled as he released me. I stood to my feet, shaking out my arm and could feel my anger and frustration start to rise. He was circling me again and I moved with him, my breathing heavy.

"So what are you going to do if the baby is Axel's?" Variedy asked and it was such an out of the blue question that I stopped, giving him a confused face. "Ah, Ah, Ahh." he said and he crouched down and swept my feet out from under me and I was on my back again.

"Ugh." I groaned as I rolled over and pushed myself up again.

"Never let someone's words distract you from their actions. Because actions are all that matter." he said as I got to my feet. This time when he came at me I managed to dodge but the motion was to fast so I ended up on my ass anyway. I scrambled to my feet again as he started to circle me. "Good," he said. "But be aware of where your motions will carry you."

"Sounds like a life lesson." I said, my voice breathy as I followed his movements in a circle.

"Take it as you like." He said and then he was on me again. His right fist shot out and took me in the gut, I felt my stomach clench up and I tried to back away but he kept coming. I managed to dodge most of his attacks but he wouldn't stop coming! Finally I managed to back peddle a few steps and when he moved closer I shot out my foot and made perfect contact with his chest, sending him back several passes. I landed in my ready position, body sideways, fist at shoulder level. He coughed once and whipped his hand across his mouth as he eyed me.

"That's a good attack position." He said as he came close again. "Hold that position." I did as I was told, staying still but tense as he came to stand beside me. His hands on my elbows, he raised my fist to eye level. "Keep your fist up, always protect your face." He kicked my feet apart a little. "Feet apart at shoulders width. And when you kick or hit you visualize your foot or fist going _through_ your target. Your kick was good, solid, but if you had been visualizing it going through my chest I would have been on the floor."

He moved to stand on my other side now and mirrored my position. He leaned back slightly and shot his right leg out and up, right where an opponents chin would be.

"Always aim to kill." he said as he brought his right leg down, quick and swung his body around, his left leg shooting out next. "Do as I do." He said, glancing over at me. I shot out my right leg and brought it down but he stopped me with a hand on my arm. "Lean back only slightly and always, always after you kick or throw a punch you bring the limb back to your body immediately." He turned again and made several quick punches, each time his arm snapped back to his body. "The sooner you get it back, the sooner it can go again." I took position again and shot out my right leg and quickly brought it back before swinging my body around and lashing out with my left leg.

"Good, now this." He said and did a few punches followed up by a kick like I had delivered to his chest. I did as he did and he corrected me several times. We went about like this for several hours before he finally called it a night.

"A small dinner and then lights out." He said as he tossed me a small hand towel before moving into the dinning room. I wiped at my face and looked over to where Vincent had been to find him gone. I frowned a bit before I remembered Variedy's rules. I rolled my eyes and went into the dinning room and collapsed at the table.

"Axel might leave me when I get done with this." I said as I wiped at my face.

"Then why do this at all?" he asked from the kitchen. I glanced over the bar to find him at the island, fixing what appeared to be left over pasta.

"Because it could be an empty threat." I let my head rest in my hands.

"If its not?"

"Then I'll just make myself useful to him in some other way. Who knows, maybe I'll be good at this." I said with a sad smile. A plate of spaghetti was placed in front of me with two pieces of bread and a bottle of water.

"Anyone can be good at this." He said as he set in the chair across from me. I looked up and met his gold and red eyes and once again was shown just how dead they could be. "It just depends on how much of yourself your willing to give up." I stared into his face for a moment longer.

According to Axel, Variedy was the best that there was. So how much of himself had he given up for this?

The answer was there, staring back at me.

All of himself. There was nothing left of who he was before.

It made me wonder what he had been before, what he could have been and what made him chose this? Only for a moment and then the curiosity was squashed by the danger he was radiating that clearly said 'Ask and die'. I picked up my fork to dig in but paused when he spoke again.

"So how much are you willing to give up?" He whispered. I met his eyes again.

"I guess we'll see." I said back.

* * *

><p><strong>So the response to my OC Variedy has been so very positive and overwhelming that I'm thinking about posting his story on Fiction press. I haven't decided yet, would it be something you all would be interested in reading? It wouldn't take away from me writing this because its already written. <strong>

**Let me know and leave me some more awesome reviews!**

**Review!  
><strong>


	19. Brutal Truth VS Beautiful Lies

**I know this has taken me awhile...I blame TUMBLR! **

**This chapter requires some warnings. We got us some lemon in here as well as plenty of violence and cursing. **

**Shit gets real. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Again!" Came the same barked order I had been listening to for 21 days now. I wiped my hand across my mouth and glanced down to see it smeared with red. I got into attack position as I faced my opponent once again. Variedy was standing off to the side, his eyes glued to me and the man in front of me.<p>

Once again the man came at me, fist flying and body continuously moving forward. I bobbed and weaved through his arms and snaked my way around behind him. I shot out my leg and the bigger man fell to his knees. A solid kick to his upper back had him gagging on his hands and knees.

"Better, but not good." Variedy said and suddenly he was facing me. "Attack me." I took my position and waited just a heart beat before I was attacking, swinging with purpose. I grazed his face with a left hook but he was too fast. His fist took me in the stomach and I was on my knees. "Faster." I was on my feet, my fist raised in a matter of seconds, my eyes glaring at him.

We went round a few more times, each time some part of my body taking a direct hit. I would be sore tomorrow but there wasn't a day anymore when I wasn't both mentally and physically sore.

"Enough." Variedy finally said and I backed off. "You still need to work on your speed." He turned away from me and went over to a small table that was against the far wall. I noticed that the man I had been fighting with was gone. He picked up a small towel and tossed it too me. I quickly wiped at my face and then pulled it away to asses how badly I was bleeding. Pretty bad if the now red towel was anything to go by. "Sit." he said and I collapsed onto the edge of the mat. He knelt in front of me with a cotton ball and a few butterfly band-aids.

"It hardly hurts at all." I said as he swiped the cotton ball over my lip. I registered the stinging sensation from the alcohol but made no outward sign. Outward signs of pain only led to more pain here. Variedy said nothing as he placed one of the bandages on my lip then stood.

"Gym." He said as he turned and headed for the front of the house. I had been here for 21 days, and yes I was keeping count. It wasn't so bad at first, just a lot of working out and practicing fighting but after the first week he started to bring in 'helpers'. Most of them seemed like street thugs that he had picked up and paid to just come and beat the shit out of me on a daily basis. Annoying but a good way to learn fast that size really does matter. Being smaller then most men was not a good advantage when it came down to a fight. I pushed to my feet and started toward the front of the house. I paused at the small hallway that led to Vincent's room and the downstairs bathroom.

I hadn't seen him all that often in the past 21 days. I had come out of my room early one morning to see him and Variedy down stairs doing his physical therapy. I watched for a moment but was afraid of getting caught so I went back into the bathroom. We crossed paths at meal time but we both stuck to the rules and pretended the other wasn't there.

I moved on, afraid that he might come out or that Variedy would come looking for me. I was still waiting for the mental abuse to start up. Don't get me wrong, there was already quite a bit of it but nothing like I had been expecting...not that I'm sure of what I had been expecting. I hesitated at the gym door before pushing it open to find Variedy waiting for me by the bench press. Without a word I went over and set on the bench before laying back. I positioned my hands on the dumb bell and waited.

"Go 50, don't stop." he said as he stood over me, spotting me. I lifted the dumbbell out of its bracket and lowered the weighted bar to my chest and then back up again as Variedy counted out loud. At 30 I could feel the burn in my arms as my muscle started to protest the abuse.

"Keep going, don't stop. Being weak isn't an excuse anymore." Variedy said from over me. I gritted my teeth and pushed through to 50. I put the bar back in its cradle and set up, shaking out my arms. "Next." I stood and moved to the bench press for my legs. We followed the same rotation around the weight room that we always did. After two hours he called it quits.

"Go and get cleaned up. Dinner at same time." He said as he eyed my shaky form.

"Yes sir." I said and turned and left the room. I made quick of my shower and dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a plain white shirt. I made my way back down stairs but paused when I heard the gentle muttering of voices coming from the living room. I entered the hallway but couldn't see anybody in the living room. Dinning room then. As I got closer I could tell that it was Vincent and Variedy talking, couldn't tell what was being said, but it was serious.

I paused for a moment, readying myself to ignore Vincent. I moved into the room, let my eyes go to Variedy who was leaning against the bar but let my eyes go right over Vincent as if he wasn't there (which was easy seeing as he was still in the chair and not at eye level). I raised my eyebrow at Variedy.

"Am I on my own for dinner?" I asked. Normally Variedy would already be in the kitchen cooking a very good, very well balanced meal for us. He just shook his head as Vincent turned to face me. I caught the movement out of the corner of my eye but made no motion to acknowledge him.

"Vincent has just informed me of some news." Variedy said. I finally let my eyes go to Vincent and felt myself relax. It was hard to pretend he wasn't there. He was still in the wheelchair but the brace he had once worn on his knee was no longer there. He seemed guarded more then usual and that made me tense again.

"What's happened?" I asked, my face calm, my voice calm but on the inside I was staring to get a little scared.

"Roxas sit down." Vincent said but I just stared at him, keeping my face empty.

"Just tell me." I said and my eyes went to Variedy. I knew he wouldn't be gentle with me. I met calm red and gold eyes, eyes I had come to trust, eyes that would never tell me a lie. No matter how ugly the truth was.

This would be the hardest, ugliest truth I would ever hear.

"The baby is Axel's." Variedy said.

It was as if my whole life I had been a puppet and with those four words Variedy had severed my strings. My knees hit the ground first and Vareidy was there, his hand wrapped around my upper arm, keeping me from falling completely. He was talking to me but I couldn't hear it, everything sounded so far away.

I never realized how much I had trusted Axel when he told me the child wasn't his. He had been so adamant that I had pushed the doubt out of my mind.

I met Vincent's eyes for a moment and I saw the pity there but it barely registered. Had he known the entire time that the child was Axel's?

_No, how could he?_ A little voice in my head asked. I felt myself loosing grip on the world around me. I distantly heard someone talking again but I couldn't really hear it.

I felt myself being lowered the rest of the way to the floor, then I was staring, unblinking into red and gold eyes once again.

Variedy wouldn't need to break me down.

I was already broken.

I awoke in the bed upstairs. My eyes came opened and I set up, my heart racing, the blood pounding in my ears.

_The baby is Axel's._

I didn't even have time to prepare myself for the sobs that racked through my body as I curled in on myself. I stayed that way for a while, just trying to wrap my head around it.

I should have seen it coming, I shouldn't have been so blind sided by this but I was and it was doing its best to kill me. I clawed at my chest, trying to reach the pounding organ that was making the blood coarse through my veins, GOD if I could only make it stop!

Never center your entire being around a liar. Your life will come crashing down around you faster then you can imagine.

After a while the sobbing subsided and the tears stopped but in their place was a huge gaping emptiness. I stood from the bed and wiped my face dry before I left the room. The house was dark, the only light coming from the glass wall of the living room. I closed my door silently and proceeded down the stairs. I paused at the bottom and listened for a moment, checking for voices or movement. When none where detected I moved into the hallway and to Vincent's door.

I needed something to fill the void, something to distract me. Anything.

I twisted the door knob and slipped into the room, closing the door as I let my eyes adjust to the dark room. The only light was the soft glow of the moon that filtered through the two windows directly across from the door I had just come through, the bed was positioned between them. Vincent was seated on the bed, his feet on the floor and his eyes on me. Neither of us said anything, just stared.

He was in his silk pajama pants and nothing else, the moon light washed the little bit of color he had out and he looked like a porcelain doll sitting there, with his perfectly smooth skin. Perfectly smooth, until you got to his chest, I could just make out the small scares that decorated his skin and I felt a surge of hatred all over again for the people who had marked him.

"You shouldn't be here." he said, his voice oh so soft. I moved to him then, silent and determined. Without any hesitation I forced myself between his knees, grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his. He was completely still under my forced kiss and I groaned in frustration. I pulled away and glared down at him. His good hand went to my shoulder and tried to push me away. I gazed down into his eyes and tried to communicate without words just how much I needed him but if he understood he didn't show it.

"I need to fill the void." I said, my voice soft and a little rough from crying. He tried to push me away again but I held his face tightly. "If you don't fill the void then Variedy will!" I said, my teeth bared and more tears came. "I have nothing left Vincent, I'll willing give him all of me. Please save me from him." I whispered as I loosened my grip on his face and let my fingers trail down his neck, then the tops of his shoulders. "You were given the option of how much of yourself you were going to give to him, I wasn't." I met his eyes once again as my hands trailed down his arms till I had both of his wrists. "It was taken from me. I want you to help me take the choice back." I raised his arms up and encircled my waist with them, I held them there for a moment as I leaned into his chest. "Help me fill the void." I whispered against his cheek and let go of his arms and they stayed.

My lips found his again but this time he was there as well. I felt his body shudder for a moment and his arms squeezed me against him and then he was there. He picked me up with just his hands on my waist and I straddled him on the bed, my mouth never leaving his. My shirt was gone in a matter of seconds, his hands roaming over me, forcing small gasps out of my lips. I let my hands glide over his chest, stopping every so often to explore a scar. His hands slipped down the back of my pants and I gasped as his cold hands got a firm grip on my ass. His mouth found my neck and I ran my fingers through thick black hair.

"No one can know." He whispered into my ear, his teeth nibbling. I pushed him back onto the bed and slid up a little until I was straddling his waist. I attacked his lips with mine before answering him.

"No one will know." I said against his lips before I moved down, letting my lips travel over his chin and then down his neck. I stopped for a moment to bite down on his pulse and he groaned. I felt a smile pull at my lips as I moved lower, my lips at his collar bone.

"I don't know why I'm allowing this." He said as his hands trailed down my back as I moved down his body. My fingers slipped below the waist band of his silk sleep pants. I tugged them down, inch by inch, my lips following my fingers.

"Don't question it." I said, as my lips caressed his hip bone. He let out another groan and his fingers buried themselves into my hair. I gently took his throbbing erection into my hand and moved to hover over it, my lips parted. I looked up to meet his gaze. For the first time I was able to see something in his eyes; heat, lust, want, _need_. I lowered myself down and let him slip between my lips. He groaned above me and his fingers tightened in my hair. I kept sliding him into my mouth till his erection hit the back of my throat.

"Christ!" he hissed and he bucked his hips, forcing more of his erection down my throat. I almost gagged but managed to breath around it. I held it for as long as I could, Vincent groaning and cursing before I started to bob up and down. I caressed the bottom of his cock with my tongue as I slid him in and out of my mouth. His fingers in my hair were clutching at my scalp to the point of pain. He used his grip on my hair to pull me away from him and up to his lips.

I whimpered into the forced kiss as his hands worked on removing my shorts. I had to stand up to get the shorts off completely. "Bed side table." he said and I turned to the indicated piece of furniture and opened the drawer to find a bottle of lube. Why he was keeping it here I just didn't want to know.

I opened the bottle as I crawled back over him and paused to pour a good amount in my hand before I reached down and began to massage his very hard erection. He gasped as I rubbed from base to tip and bucked his hips in an attempt to get me to go faster. I just gave him a smirk and he growled at me.

"Patience." I said to which he grabbed me and pulled me up till I was positioned over his now weeping cock.

"No." was all he said. I had just enough time to brace myself for the pain that would come with out the needed preparations before he was forcing his way into me. I threw my head back and bit my arm as his huge length stretched me wide. Once he was completely inside of me I pressed my hands to his chest and tried to catch my breath while he groaned under me. After my body adjusted to having him buried inside me I raised up again, slowly, pulling him out of me and watched as his eyes went wide and his lips parted in a silent moan. I paused for a moment before dropping back down, slamming him back into me with such force that it took my breath away.

"Oh god." I moaned as I continued the motion. Soon enough he had hold of my hips and was meeting me half way, our bodies coming together with the sound of flesh on flesh. I gasped and threw my head back as one of his hands found my erection and began to pump. My motions became erratic as the sweat trailed down my body to fall onto his. My breath was coming in gasps and moans as I watched him below me.

I felt the build up in my abdomen and managed to moan a warning seconds before I released into his hand. I froze in my motions as the orgasm racked threw my body but he had other ideas. He lifted me by my hips so I was slightly raised off of him and he thrust into me a few more times before he too reached his climax.

I pulled myself off of him and collapsed next to him as he groaned, one hand in his hair and one above his head. I let my eyes drift shut for a moment as I collected my thoughts and managed to sit up but couldn't move much further then that at the moment. I glanced down at him to find his eyes on me. I looked away and placed my head in my hands.

"I feel so empty." I said, my breath still coming in short. In fact, it seemed to be coming in shorter and shorter the more I tried to hold back the emotions that where threatening me. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly. "Hollow." I said as the tears won and poured down my face. I felt him sit up but he said nothing and made no move to touch me. We set in silence for a while, me crying and him being a silent comfort.

"This can either break you or make you." he finally said. I looked over at him to find him staring straight ahead his eyes blank once again. "Either an end, or a beginning." He turned his head slightly and our eyes met.

There was something in them, not an emotion but...something. For the first time since our encounter in the hallway on my first visit to the manor, I knew that he saw me. Not in a literal sense but that he was acknowledging me, acknowledging my existence in his world, on his level. That I was a person and I was worth his notice, almost as if up to this point I had just been an annoyance that he was made to put up with but now...now I was someone.

I stood from the bed, a bit shaky at first. He grabbed my arm to steady me and I pulled away gently when I felt I could stand on my own. I grabbed my shorts from the floor and pulled them on before I started to look around for my shirt.

"Here." He said and I turned to find him holding out my shirt.

"Thanks." I said as I took it from him and pulled it on. I turned to him and was once again completely taken with his beauty as he set on the edge of the bed still completely nude. "Thank you." He gave me a raised eyebrow in question and I gave a tired smile. "For everything. For putting up with me, for allowing that." I gestured to the bed. He just stared at me and I shifted uncomfortably "Uh, well I should be off to bed..." I said and paused again to meet staring red eyes. "Uhh...night." I turned for the door but was stopped by a hand snatching my wrist. I stayed turned away as I felt him stand from the bed.

"Roxas." he said as I tried to pull away. He tugged on my wrist and suddenly I was staring at a bare chest. I let my forehead fall against his chest as his hand stayed around my wrist. His free hand came up to rest at the base of my skull and I lost it. My sobs were silent as I pressed my balled fist into his chest. He said nothing as I cried, just a silent wall to cry on.

"Sorry" I said after I finally managed to pull myself together and pull out of his grip. I gave a shaky smile as he just watched me. "I'm gonna head off to bed now...well shower first, then bed." He gave a nod of his head and I turned for the door. I paused before opening the door and looked back to find him in the same place, just watching me.

"Till tomorrow." he said and I nodded. I closed the door silently behind me and pressed my back to it for a moment. I took a deep breath before I started back to the stairs.

Tomorrow I would deal with this. Tomorrow I would figure out what was happening, what would happen to me now...Tomorrow...

The alarm on my bed side table had me sitting bolt upright, my eyes darting around the room. I finally reached over and shut up the contraption before pulling myself from my bed and quickly getting dressed. I by passed the mirror on the wall, not wanting to see what I looked like. I headed down stairs and quickly made my way to the dinning table where my breakfast was waiting just as it always was.

"Good morning." Came Variedy's voice from the kitchen. I gave a small nod before I dug into my toast and fruit. Variedy appeared at the table and took the seat across from me, his eyes on me as he sipped at his mug of black coffee. He waited until I was finished and sipping at my tea before he started in on me.

"Are you willing to continue?" He asked and I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his. For once his blank stare didn't seem so alien to me, more of something to strive for (even more now). I never wanted anyone to see the massive amount of pain that was now radiating from the center of my being.

"I have to continue." I said "This is all I have now." He stared at me for a moment as I continued to drink my tea.

"You'll have to speak with him." He said. My eyes shot up to him, glaring, but he just glared right back. "He has already come here once and he will try again. When he comes back it will be your responsibility to send him away." I felt the panic start to rise in my chest but could only nod. "Good." He said before he stood and swept up my empty plate and mug. "Into the living room."

I pushed away from the table and stood up as Vareidy moved into the kitchen. I turned to head into the living room but froze. Vincent was standing in the doorway, clearly just coming in for breakfast but the sight of him on his feet, walking on his own, had a foreign emotion rising in my chest. I started to say something but closed my mouth, I wasn't sure if I was still suppose to be pretending he didn't exist. Though after last night that was going to become increasingly difficult.

"Good morning Vincent. Sleep well?" Vareidy said and I stepped out of the way as Vincent moved into the room. I noticed that he wasn't with out a limp but it wouldn't be long before he was back to his graceful self, sneaking up on people and scaring the shit out of them. I didn't wait to hear the reply and instead moved into the living room to began my warm up stretches. I was joined shortly by Variedy.

"Alright." He said as I finished the last of my stretches. "Lets go a few rounds, if you can knock me down I'll lift the 'Vincent doesn't exist' rule." I raised an eye brow at that before letting my eyes shoot over to the raven haired man leaning in the door way, watching, a mug in his hands. I looked back to Variedy and I may have had a rather feral grin on my face as we started to circle. Probably not the right response but I'd explain it later.

He attacked first, coming at me with that damned speed of his. All I could do was dodge and duck, he managed to sweep my feet out from under me and I tucked and rolled, coming back to my feet with some distance between us. We circled again.

"Attack me Roxas." he said, taunting me. I bared my teeth at him and lashed out, he dodged my few punches but I caught his shoulder with a hard kick. I brought my leg back down and pivoted, bringing my left leg up for another kick but his hands had hold of my leg before I could do anything. He twisted my leg and I flipped over backwards, a small noise slipping out as my hands caught me, keeping my face from the mat. "Still not good enough." He said, still holding my leg. I jerked it out of his grip and stood once again. My blood was pounding in my veins as my anger began to surface. "Again."

He started to back up to circle me once again but I lashed out, my right hand shot out and took his shoulder, jerking him forward, my knee came up and took him hard in the gut. He gasped as he breath was knocked from him. I let him go but he stayed doubled over, I crouched and swept my leg out, taking his feet out form under him. He started to fall but quickly twisted himself into a graceful roll and was on his feet again in no time, his red and gold eyes locked on me.

"Better." he said and then he was on me again, his right fist took me in my lower abdomen and the pain was almost enough to knock me to me knees. I grabbed his left arm and sidestepped his attack and he stumbled past me. I bent his arm and pressed it into his back as I placed my knee on the center of his back. I jerked his arm higher up his back and I heard him make some kind of noise but I ignored it.

Suddenly his footing became more secure, he reached around with his right arm and grabbed my right arm. He jerked my right arm over his shoulder and I felt his body weight shift and I knew I was in trouble. I managed to let go of his left arm at the same moment that he bent forward just slightly and flipped me over his shoulder. For one second I was suspended in the air and had that one second to try and flip myself around so I wouldn't land on my back. Thankful Variedy released my arm and I managed but not completely, my arms took most of the impact and then my knees.

"Fuck." I hissed but I was forced to roll to the right, narrowly avoiding a kick to the chest. I got to my feet but only barley. He shot out his right foot and caught me in the center of my chest. My breath was knocked out of me, sending me flying backwards. This time my back hit the mat, hard, taking what little air I had left in my lungs away. I rolled to my knees once again as I coughed and wheezed, trying to get the air back into my lungs. I looked up and was shocked to see a panting, sweating Variedy. I don't thing I had ever made him break a sweat in one of our fighting sessions. I felt a little pride at that but quickly squashed it down.

"Vincent, make sure he's not broken anything. Our guest is here." he said before turning and walking away. I stared after him in shock. A soft chuckle had me pulling my gaze back to Vincent who was now standing much closer to where I was still on my knees. I gave him a questioning look as I was still not able to speak.

"No one's ever gotten that close to taking him down." He said with a smirk and maybe a bit of pride behind his eyes. I shook my head and let it drop down. "Can you stand?" He asked, and I nodded. He offered me a hand and I took it. He helped pull me to my feet and I stumbled a bit but managed to stay standing. I straighten up and groaned at the pain still radiating from my lower abdomen. "Anything feel broken?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I think he might have rupture a kidney or whatever the hell is right here." I said as I poked at my abdomen.

"Let me see." he said and his hands removed mine and lifted my shirt. He began to poke and prod and I flinched slightly but made no other sign of the pain. I watched his face as he examined me but he didn't seem to find anything to worrying. "You'll be alright though it's going to hurt for a while." he said as he pulled away and let my shirt fall back down. We both paused then, staring at each other for a moment.

"I'm glad to see your recovering well." I said as I shifted my footing a bit. His eyes locked with mine and I wanted to close the distance between us so bad.

"A few more weeks and everything will be good as new." he said. Suddenly I could hear voices coming down the hallway. I turned my attention to the hall way and crossed my arms, wondering who Variedy would be making me fight today. Variedy came into view first, his eyes locked on me.

"Roxas, I believe you know our guest today." he said just as a tall red head stepped into the living room. I felt my stomach clench up and my heart rate spiked. I wasn't ready for the flood of emotions that came flooding in at the sight of my ex lovers brother.

"Reno." I said as I took a step back. He had paused in the door way to examine the room but was now moving toward me, his cocky grin in place.

"Hello Roxie." he said "It's been awhile." He got to me and stopped just short of touching distance. "I was honestly shocked when Psycho here called me and told me that your were in his tender care." Other then the jerk of his head when he said Psycho to indicated Vareidy his eyes stayed on me. "Mostly because I couldn't believe Axel let you." I wanted to flinch at the name but stayed still, my face blank.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice normal. Point for me. He smirked again and let his arms drop to his side.

"I'm here to help with your training of course. Variedy here likes to play games." he said, his eyes were sparkling with pent up laughter. "I am today's game." I slid my left foot back slightly, ready. My mind immediately started to take in his weak spots and my advantages. He was tall, very tall at least a head taller then me, easy to avoid attacks. I wasn't sure how good he was at hand to hand fighting. When we were younger Axel was always the better at hand to hand of the two brothers but Reno was a better shooter. He could have gotten better over the years but it was hard to say. Reno still had his eyes glued to me.

"Well, well, well Vareidy. You've turned our little Roxie into a well calculated machine." he said over his shoulder. I glanced around him to find both raven haired men watching from the side lines. I hadn't seen Vincent move away which was bad but I'd worry about that later. I turned my focus back on the man in front of me.

"What are the rules of this game?" I asked loud enough for the other two in the room to hear me.

"Subdue with out injury." Came Vareidy's reply. I gave a small nod and then the red head was attacking.

I quickly learned that his long arms and legs were clearly an advantage, not a disadvantage and had to change up my attack plan almost instantly. I managed to stay out of reaching distance but it put me to far away to attack. I was faster then him and probably the only reason that I was managing to not be caught by one of his very hard swings. He reached for me and I dropped to my knees and rolled toward him, knocking out one of his legs momentarily before coming up behind him. I hooked one of my arms through one of his from behind and tried to get the other but he spun out of my grasp and turned to face me.

We started to circle each other. He was breathing heavy but had a smile on his face as if this was fun for him. I gave him no emotion. He wiped at his face with the back of his hand as we continued to circle.

"Have you heard our good news?" he asked and I felt my blood start to pump.

"Reno." came a warning from Variedy but the red head ignored him.

"I'm going to be an Uncle." he said and I felt something deep inside me break. Reno was happy about it. Other people would be happy about it. Happy about the thing that ruined my life. Before I could even think it through I was attacking Reno. My right fist made contact with the red heads mouth, sending him back a few steps. "What the hell Roxas?" he snarled but my right foot shot out and took him in the chest as Variedy had done to me earlier and he fell backwards. I straddled his chest and wrapped my hands around his throat. He reached up and tried to fight me but to no avail.

"You son of a bitch." I snarled in his face as I squeezed his neck. Then, suddenly I was no longer staring into shocked blue eyes, but instead they were green. I felt tears leaking down my face as I squeezed harder. "You lying son of a bitch." I said and then there were hands on me, pulling me up and away. I fought their hold, trying to get back, had to finish it. He needed to hurt like I hurt.

"LIAR!" I screamed as I fought the hold on my arms. Variedy was kneeling next to Reno and helping him sit up. When I met blue eyes on the red head instead of green, all the fight left my body and I collapsed in the strong arms around me. I could finally hear the words that were being whispered in my ear.

"...bad idea. Roxas, its not him. It's not him." I turned and buried myself in Vincent's chest. I didn't care who was watching. I felt Vincent's arms go around me without any hesitation. "Shhhh." he said and I realized I was sobbing out loud. I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly started to even out my breathing. I pulled my face away and he slid his hands to my upper arms as he searched my face. I wiped my face off with my hands and gave a quick nod to the question on Vincent's face. He let me go and I turned to face the now standing red head.

Vareidy had himself positioned slightly between us, ready to intervene if necessary. Reno wiped at his busted lip, glaring at me.

"I think you lose today's game." the red head said.

"I think you cheated." I said back, trying for joking but it came out more of a snarl. I felt Vincent's hand on my shoulder and I turned my face away from Reno, trying to calm myself. "I apologize for busting your lip. I was caught off guard by your comment about your brothers good news." No one in the room missed my refusal to say his name.

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. I didn't know it was a sore subject for you." He said with a little curiosity in his voice. I just stared at him. How dumb could a person be? Thankfully Vareidy spoke up before I could.

"Go again." he said "But this time follow the rules Roxas." I nodded and the two raven haired men moved off of the mat once again. We faced off and started up again. We went several rounds, me unable to successfully pin him down. It didn't help that he was still peeved about the busted lip, there was a seriousness to his attacks now that had me truly trying to subdue him without hurting him.

"Fuck!" I snarled as I stumbled back from a particularly nasty shot to the stomach. I stayed hunched over and I felt him advance on me. I let him get close, the moment he raised his arm and had all his body weight thrown into the blow he planned to land I dodged under his arm as he came down and hooked his arm with my elbow. I used his own momentum to keep him stumbling forward as I jerked his arm behind his back. I managed to grab his other arm and pulled them both back behind him and shoved my knee into his back. We hit the mat with aloud thud, me on Reno's back and his face pressed into the mat. "Enough!" I snarled as he continued to struggle under me.

"Enough Reno." came Variedy's voice and only then did the red head go still under me. "Let him up Roxas." I released his arms and made sure to dig my knee into his back as I stood. He grunted but said nothing as he rolled over and away from me before getting to his feet. His breathing was heavy and he wiped at his face as he stood.

"That was pretty good." he said with a smirk. I gave a small nod before I turned back to Variedy.

"What next?" I asked, ready to move on and get rid of the red head. Variedy examined me for a moment and then seemed to come to come kind of conclusion.

"We have another guest that you need to deal with. He'll be here in less then ten minutes." he said and I felt my cool facade slip for a moment before I yanked it back into place.

"I don't want to deal with him right now." I said, my arms crossing over my chest.

"You need to. He isn't gong to give up until he speaks with you. He feels he must explain." came the cool response from my truth teller. I glared at him.

"I don't have the patience right now to deal with this." I said between clenched teeth.

"I told you this morning that you would have to speak with him." I felt another slip of my mask and this time it was a little harder to pull it back up.

"Yes but I thought I'd have more time to prepare myself." I said, my voice perfectly calm. Point for me.

"Roxas. This needs to be dealt with swiftly, pull it out by the roots while you can." he said as his eyes kept searching mine. I clenched my teeth again and my hands went into fist.

"Please give me a few days before I have to do this." I said through my teeth, trying to sound polite but it came off as strained.

"No. Today Roxas." he said. My mask fell and this time I didn't bother keeping it up any more.

"I can't do it." I said, my breathing picking up. "I can't do it, don't ask me to do this. I'm not ready for this. I haven't had enough TIME!" I was shaking now, trying to reign in my emotions.

"Roxas..." he started to say but I cut him off.

"NO!" I hissed at him. "I won't do it. I refuse to do it." I took a step back and shook my head.

"I'll handle it." came Vincent's voice. My eyes locked on him where he was standing at the edge of the mat. "I'll send him away this time but you will deal with this soon." he said, his eyes locked on mine. I gave a shaky nod and barely managed not to collapse onto the floor and sob in relief. I clutched at the remains of my mask and tired to pull myself back together.

"Fine." Variedy said but he didn't sound happy about it. "Out side Roxas." I nodded and headed for the dinning room and the backdoor. I paused as I passed Vincent.

"Thank you." I said, making sure to keep my voice soft. I looked up to find him watching me through blank red eyes.

"Don't thank me yet." he said, his voice low. "Things never go as planned when Axel is upset. This is going to get messy." I felt my stomach clench as the guilt settled over me. Something must have shown in my face because Vincent's face went blank. "I can handle him."

"I know you can." I said and I looked away from him. "Just..." I shifted uncomfortably. "Be careful." I said and then proceeded into the dinning room. I paused at the back door, my hand on the door knob.

I suddenly felt like a coward. Was I really going to walk away and let someone else fight my battle for me? I stared out the glass door and into the back yard. I caught Variedy's reflection in the glass and our eyes met.

"It is only one battle. Not the war." he said and I couldn't help the jolt of electricity that ran down my spine. He could still read me like a god damn book. The door bell ringing broke me out of my thoughts. I was out the back door like the house was on fire.

And maybe it was.

* * *

><p><strong>So if I could set this whole Fanfiction to just one song...it'd be Halestorms, I Miss the Misery. Ever heard it? No? Go do it. <strong>

**Also, review please. Reviews are like these little wonderful surprises that invade my email and make me laugh in the middle of a really shitty day.**

**You all are my sunshine. **


	20. Things Happen So Quickly

**Oh my loves. How I adore thee!**

**For the _one_ who requested my tumblr it is addict2shashbii. If you search for it and you find one with a load of Tom Hiddleston pictures...you've found the right one. -cough-**

**ANYWAY! On to the goodness that you most certainly deserve!**

* * *

><p>How can so much change in just a short amount of time?<p>

Just a few short months ago I never would have let myself be so angry and yet so cold. I would have lashed out, cried and ranted until everyone knew exactly what I was feeling.

I was weak.

I am strong now. My anger is no longer backed up with tears and whimpers. Now I can think through this crushing _betrayal _because no matter what my outer self showed, it was _betrayal _that coursed through my veins and made my heart clench up.

I had thought I understood betrayal but I was a fool. There is nothing in this world like the pure ice that flows over and through you when you first learn of the lie. Nothing like looking into the liars eyes for the first time after you find out. You'll never look at them the same again. Nothing with that person can ever be the same.

I had thought I understood revenge. I have never understood revenge. Not like I have come to understand. This burning desire to _hurt_ him. To make him beg and cry for mercy. I want to break him down piece by piece. Tear every person who is important to him away, plant the seeds of doubt and watch as every ounce of trust he has ever put into a person is slaughtered.

Five days after I found out, I was finally ready to confront him. Variedy had informed me everyday that he came by and would go through details of the interactions between either, himself and the red head or Vincent and the red head, in great detail.

"He's here." came Vincent's voice. I looked up from where I had been sitting on the floor of the living room. I slowly got to my feet and moved toward the front hallway. Vincent grabbed my arm as I passed. "Don't do anything either of us will regret." he said. I looked up into red eyes and gave my best empty smile.

"Our secret is safe with me." I said before I pulled away and headed down the hallway. I ended up in his bed almost every night. I'd try to sleep but eventually my dark thoughts would have me out of bed and into his very quickly. I paused at the edge of the hallway and prepared myself. I had walked myself through this so many times that I had a script in my head, imprinted on the back of my eyelids.

"I demand to see Roxas." Came Axel's voice from the opened front door. Variedy was blocking his view so he couldn't see me standing in the hall way. I moved to the sitting room and took my seat on the couch just as Variedy stepped back and allowed the red head to enter. He was tense as he stepped into the foyer, his eyes scanning for a threat, when known came he relaxed slightly.

He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a purple button down shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. Work appropriate, yet casual. His red hair was spiked back from his face as usual, and as usual he looked absolutely wonderful. My hands balled into fist against my will as his eyes landed on me. Variedy motioned toward me but Axel seemed frozen for a moment before he started toward me. His eyes swept over me before they settled on my face. I allowed our eyes to meet and made sure he saw nothing. He crossed the room and lounged into the chair across the low coffee table from me.

"I see your training is paying off." was the first thing out of his mouth. He was so confident that I had to restrain myself from grinding my teeth together in frustration.

"Yes well, Variedy is a good teacher." I said. I leaned back into the couch and crossed my legs. "But lets skip the pleasantries and get right to the unpleasant." His eyes slit into a glare and his left hand clenched.

"Very well. As I am sure you've been told, the paternity test that I had done came back that I am the father of the child that my wife is carrying." he said, his voice bland and uncaring. He even looked down at his nails. The little bit of old Roxas that was left in me died. He had been foolishly hoping for the red head to deny it. Hoping that it had been some kind of mistake, hoping for _something_ from the red head. This nothingness was killing the old and the new.

"Well then, congratulations. I hope you both live happily ever after." I said and I might have sneered slightly.

"Fuck off Roxas." he hissed, his calm demeanor dropping almost instantly. "This is as much of a surprise to me as it is for you." At that I let out an abrupt spurt of bitter laughter.

"Oh I highly doubt that." I said and I felt myself slip a little as my anger rose. "You were so adamant that the child wasn't yours, couldn't possibly be yours." I shook my head and pulled it back in. _Not now. _ I chided myself mentally.

"I didn't know for certain." he said. "I still don't remember sleeping with her in the time frame that would line up with the pregnancy."

"Sex must be terrible." I said as I leaned back into the couch once again. He seemed confused for a moment.

"What?" he asked. I had to fight myself not to roll my eyes.

"If you can't remember, it must have been terrible." I said my voice very dry. "Unmemorable sex. What a terrible marriage your stuck in." He glared at me for a moment before he seemed to deflate.

"I don't want this marriage Roxas. Why can't you see that?" he asked.

"I see that you don't want it. I also see what Namine saw; you want me, but not enough." I said, my arms crossed over my chest now, my eyes locked with his.

"You have no idea how much I want you Roxas." he hissed at me.

"No, your right I don't. I just know that its not enough."

"Enough? Enough for what?" He asked and he stood, pissed, his anger almost physically in the air around us. "What would I have to do to prove that its you that I want?"

"Leave her." I said and I stood as well. My own anger was winning out on the war raging inside me. "Do what needs doing and go through with the divorce."

"It's not that simple!" He said as he racked his fingers through his hair. "If I divorce her without reason, I lose everything Roxas! Its in the marriage contract between our families! I can't do that." There was still a coffee table between us but I could tell he wanted to reach for me.

"Yes you can." I said, my voice calm. "You _can_ leave her, you just don't _want _to. Your power and money is more important to you then I am." He moved around the table and I faced him, no backing down from me. He towered over me, his hands balled into fist at his side as his green eyes burned into mine.

"You have no idea what your asking me to do." he said. "If I lose the power Roxas, I'm as good as dead. Do you have any idea how many enemy's I've made over the years? Do you think that just because the money and power is gone that all the problems will be as well? Its just the opposite, without the power all those people I've pissed off will be lining up to take a piece out of my ass. That's if Larxene's family doesn't have me killed first."

"There are ways around all of that, we just have to disappear. Surely among all those enemy's you've made friends as well?" I said, my own glare easily as dangerous as his.

"You want to spend the rest of your life on the run?" He asked, "Because I sure as hell don't."

"If I was with you, I'd run for the rest of my life." I said, my voice going soft. "Because _that_ is how much I want to be with _you_."

"Running away didn't solve your problems before, I doubt it will solve our problems now. I am still trying to prove that she is sleeping with someone else. With the right proof I will be able to divorce her." he said as his eyes searched mine. I shut myself down, pulling in the little bit of anger that had leaked out. "I want to be with you Roxas, you and no one else." he said.

"Well that's not enough for me. I won't play secret lover anymore." I said as I took a step back. "It's either me or her, but not both. Not anymore." He was frozen, his eyes locked on mine. I turned my back on him to leave the room but I knew I wouldn't make it. I made it to the little step up that led into the main entry when he grabbed my arm.

"Don't turn your back on me!" He snarled as he spun me around. I allowed him to man handle me just for the sake of not wanting to start a physical fight.

"Let me go Axel." I said, my voice calm. He shook me slightly.

"How dare you think you can break it off with me!" he hissed in my face. I shifted my footing slightly so I was ready.

"I'll tell you one more time. Axel let me go." I said, my voice still level. I felt more then heard Vareidy and/or Vincent come into the main entry way. Instead of take my warning Axel pulled his hand back as if he would slap me.

I grabbed the arm that he was holding me with and jerked him forward, throwing off his balance enough that he dropped his other hand down to catch himself on the door frame. I let go of him and moved into the entry way with out turning my back on him. He advanced on me, his anger all over his face and his eyes filled with so much rage that I should have been shaking in my boots.

Good thing I wasn't wearing any.

He came at me, reaching for my arm again but this time I side stepped him and swept his feet out from under him. He fell but was on his feet again in seconds. He swung around and was on me in the blink of an eye. I had miscalculated how much he was willing to hurt me, stupid.

His first punch caught me in the stomach and I doubled over. I saw movement to my right but I waved them down. I grabbed his second punch and swung it over my head and came up behind him, his arm bent at an awkward angle.

"You should have listened to me." I whispered as I brought my knee up and placed it on the back of his elbow.

"Roxas don't!" I heard someone shout but I was too lost in my anger, the betrayal, the hurt, the tears. I pulled his arm back and pushed with my knee.

Suddenly my leg was jerked down and a hand was prying my hand off of Axel's arm.

"That's enough." Came Variedy's voice in my ear as he pulled me away from the red head, whom Vincent was helping to his feet.

"It's not enough, it will never be enough." I said as Axel looked up at me.

"Don't think this is over." he said. "I will not give you up this easily."

"There is nothing to give up Axel. I was never yours." I said and I turned and left the room, headed for the living room. I could hear muted arguing but I ignored it as I leaned against the wall across from the downstairs bathroom. I closed my eyes and concentrated on evening out my breathing as I fought to not think about what I had just done.

"It went relatively well right up to the point where you tried to shattered his elbow." Came Variedy's voice from near by. I opened my eyes to find him standing with his arms crossed at the mouth of the hall way.

"I don't have your perfect control." I said with a shaky smirk. "I did the best I could considering." His eyebrow raised at that.

"Yes, considering I would have at least punched his pretty face in if I were you." I let out a snort and pushed away from the wall.

"Has he left?" I asked as Variedy turned and headed into the living room, me following close behind.

"Vincent is showing him to his vehicle." he said. I felt a pang of worry but squashed it down fast. No need to let that fester for fear that Variedy would spot it.

"How much longer till I have to fight him?" I asked. Variedy turned to me, his eyebrow raised once again.

"Vincent?" he asked, doubt in his voice. "You want to fight Vincent?" I shrugged my shoulders and kept an ear open for the sound of a door.

"I don't necessarily want to. I just figured I was going to at some point." I said as I shifted my footing slightly.

"He is injured and is recovering, you will not be fighting him." he said, his eyebrows drawn together now as he examined me. "I find it odd that you assumed you would be fighting him." My pulse may have sped up slightly. I needed to tread very, very carefully here. I could set off a whole chain of events I wasn't ready for just yet. I kept my face completely blank as he started to circle me, still examining. "The only reason you would think I would want you to fight him would be because you think that I think the two of you fighting will push your buttons somehow."

"I just figured because of our history, you would eventually make me fight him." I said with a shrug and crossed my arms. He continued to circle me.

"No. No that's not true, not completely." he said. "It's that and more then that. You're scared to fight him, though I can't seem to pinpoint why." My pulse jumped a bit and I know he saw it.

"So then let me fight him." came Vincent's voice from behind us. I went completely still.

_Shit._

"Now that," Variedy said, pointing his finger at my face. "That, got a reaction." He seemed suspicious and yet intrigued by this new development. He started to back off of the mat and motioned for Vincent to step forward. Panic started to rise in my chest.

"You just got done telling me he is still injured." I said with a tilt of my head. "I really don't want to be blamed for setting back his recovery." I managed to put in a bit of a sneer as I eyed the approaching raven haired man.

"You won't be able to lay a hand on him." Variedy said from the side of the room. I shot him a glare as I turned to face Vincent. "You have improved a great deal but Vincent, even still recovering, is much better then you are." I let my eyes meet red eyes and saw nothing there.

I was on my own.

"I really don't want to do this." I said as I shifted ever so slightly, ready to move.

"And that fact alone is the reason why you will do this." Variedy said and for the first time since the start of this escapade, I hated him.

"Vincent, lets not do this." I said to the raven haired man that was now starting to circle with me.

"Don't worry." he said and a small smile may have slid across his face. "I won't hurt you." I opened my mouth to make a cleaver retort but was cut off by the first fluid attack. He was in my space in seconds, his right fist taking me in the ribs, I managed to dodge the next hit but I was so busy trying to dodge that I wasn't able to attack. He was gone again before I could get my barrings.

"You're going to need to concentrate more on your self and less on not hurting him." Came Variedy's voice. I shot him a glare before stepping forward and delivering several well placed kicks that never even made contact. He was always just one step ahead of me, moving back as I came forward.

With out warning he had hold of my right leg and gave it a painful twist. I jumped with my left leg and brought it over my body, aiming for his face but he went down onto one knee and tossed my right leg. The momentum of my kick carried me away from him and had me rolling across the mat. I was on my feet but he was already standing over me. I came up attacking, my fists flying for his face and then his stomach, I had him back peddling and fast. I pulled my fist back to deliver a blow to his chest, he was too close, there was no way he could dodge it! At least I thought...

He launched himself backwards, his back arching and his hands came into contact with the mat. His foot caught the under side of my chin as his legs sailed over him. I didn't see him land because the kick to my chin had me on the mat, my head reeling from the pain.

The image of him doing that flip would be forever seared into my memory in the section marked 'badassary'.

I heard the distinct sound of a snort of derision from the other side of the room and I had enough sense to raise my middle finger in his direction as I clutched at my jaw with my other hand.

"Yes, close combat with Vincent is never really a good idea." came Variedy's voice from much closer. Something cold was pressed to my hand. I looked up and gave him a glare as I took the ice pack from him and pressed it to the under side of my chin. I looked over to find Vincent much closer then I thought.

"What the hell was that?" I managed to ask whilst glaring.

"It's called a backhand-spring Roxas." He said, his face still blank, though there was a distinct smugness about him.

"What were you a cheerleader in another life?" I asked, my voice coming out as a hiss.

"Don't knock it Roxas. You're about to spend the next 3 weeks learning the art of Gymnastics." Variedy said with a smirk. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"So I can snap my neck trying to do a back flip?" I asked, sounding doubtful.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're much more likely to snap your writs or ankle doing a flip then your neck." Vincent said. I looked at him shocked, then to Variedy.

"You're both serious?" I asked and when they both nodded I just groaned and pressed the ice to my chin again. "Well fuck."

"Take 15." Variedy said. "Vincent with me please." I looked up to Vincent to find him watching Variedy walk away. He glanced down to me and I finally was able to see the anger. He was pissed.

At me.

He knelt down next to me and grabbed my chin as if he were examining it but his eyes slid up to mine and I wanted to run.

"You do realize that you just fucked this up." he said, his voice so soft I almost didn't catch it. His hand squeezed down on my chin and a small whimper slipped from me. He let go of me and stood. He glanced down and I managed to not physically flinched away from his glare as I placed the ice back on my face.

"I didn't mean too." I said but he just kept walking. I guess that meant that Variedy knew now. I sighed and let myself lie back on the mat. "Fuck!" I groaned as I ran a hand through my spikes. I let myself lay back on the mat and closed my eyes.

I could hear them talking in the dinning room but I couldn't make out what was being said. The over all tone seemed to be rather neutral and not heated as I had expected.

I couldn't really say I was afraid of what Variedy would do to me for sleeping with Vincent while here but if he sent Vincent away.. I groaned as I pressed harder on the ice pack. I didn't know what I'd do if he sent Vincent back to the manor.

I let my thoughts drift of a moment and concentrated on their voices in the other room, trying to make out what was being said but to no avail. Eventually the talking stopped and I could barely hear the foot steps headed back toward me. I heard a door open and close somewhere else in the house and I opened my eyes as the foot steps reached the mat and set up to find only Variedy.

"I'm disappointed in you Roxas." he said as he stopped a few feet away from me. I kept my eyes on him but kept silent, no need to incriminate myself. "I expected it of course, but I can't deny that I had hoped.." he sighed.

"What is my punishment, oh Lord Variedy?" I asked as I slowly got to my feet. Careful to keep the sarcasm in place.

"There isn't going to be any." he said and I looked at him, shocked and then weary.

"But?" I said and his lip twitched.

"This time, there won't be any, but I do expect it to stop. If it happens again a lock will be placed on your door and you go back to pretending he doesn't exist." he said, his arms crossed. "My fist reaction was to send him back to the manor but I need him for the gymnastics training." I kept my face blank but gave a nod.

"I know they say don't look a gift horse in the mouth but why?" I asked. Something in his demeanor changed, it wasn't much of a change but I picked up on it in the way his hips shifted and his arms went to his side.

"Possibly because I like the fact that Vincent is going against Axel. I like that this is a huge betrayal of Axel's trust. I like when things get entertaining." he said and if he had stopped there I would have gone on thinking of him as the bat-shit crazy Variedy I knew... "But also because if I had had some way to protect myself from this I would have." That had me going completely still and my mind going blank.

"I.." I stated to say but I was rendered speechless by the glare that was directed at my face.

"If I had been given the option, if I had known there were options, I might not have let myself dive so deeply into this life style." he said, his voice hard but the words were so full of self doubt and hate that I didn't even know...what do you say to something like this? What do you say when a person completely opens themselves up like this?

"You regret this?" I asked finally after a moment. He gave me a look that said 'Don't be stupid.'

"Not at first, but meeting.." he cut off for a moment before he took a deep breath. "Meeting Phystie changed a lot of things for me." I gulped and tried to calm my pounding heart. I felt as if I was getting a close look at something no one had ever seen before. Variedy's humanity. He took another deep breath. "If I had met him sooner, if I had known him before.." he cut himself off here. "Things would be different." There was a long pause and I really couldn't think of what to say.

"Do you miss him?" I finally asked. Stupid question I know but hey! This was new territory for me, at least with _Vareidy_ of all people. His mouth twitched slightly, almost as if he was fighting back a smile.

"Every day." he said, his voice soft.

"Bring him here." I said. Finally a thought process! "I mean, if you miss him why isn't he here anyway? Go get him." Variedy didn't seemed as impressed with my idea as I was. He just stared at me, his red and gold eyes slowly growing more and more blank.

"He's safer where he is." he said and he turned around as if he would walk away.

"And where is that?" I asked, following him. He was not going to get out of this conversation easily. He stopped walking and turned to face me again and his eyes were back to the dead look they normally had.

"I don't know." was the response. I stared at him for a moment, not sure if I should believe him while my mind was going a mile a minute.

"You don't know?" I asked, sounding suspicious. He just gave me the same blank, dead stare. "So Axel hid him for you and from you?"

"Yes." he said. "I am a dangerous man with dangerous enemies."

"I understand that but surely we could keep him safe here?" I asked. His eye brow went up at that.

"We?" he asked, his face was completely blank except that raised eyebrow but I could sense the smirk that was looming just out of site.

"Yes, we. Between the three of us I think we could guarantee his safety at least for a little while." I said, trying to sound reassuring and reasonable. He stared for a moment, his eyes portraying nothing and I almost thought he was considering it.

"No Roxas. To the gym." He said and turned to walk away again.

"Hey! It would give you a month to spend with him! And then you could figure out a way to stay with him!" I said as I followed him into the front of the house.

"Drop it." he said without turning around.

"Hey!" I said again and grabbed his wrist before he could start up the stairs.

Okay so lets count out my mistakes up till this point. 1. When Variedy says no, it means NO. 2. When he tries to walk away, let him. 3. When he says drop it, you had better either drop it or run. 4. NEVER, never touch him.

I barley had time to register what was happening before I was slammed into the wall next to the front door, my feet about two feet from the floor and his hands wrapped in the front of my shirt. I was staring into glaring, angry red and gold eyes from inches away. Granted they were rather blurry red and gold eyes...

"I am only going to say this once, so listen close. The three of us, Physitie, Axel and I, have an agreement. He is hidden from me and from the people that are out to get me. He knows where I am, he is free to come out of hiding when ever he wants and he has unlimited resources to keep track of me and those around me. _If_ he wanted to be here, he would be here. The fact that he isn't proves that he doesn't want to. He's been in hiding for six months. Since he went in I have terminated most of the threats to myself and to him. The few that are left are not a big worry but he has stayed away. That is his choice and his right." This last sentence was snarled in my face. _He feels rejected.._ was the thought I had as he let go of my shirt. I stumbled away from the wall as he backed up but managed to stay on my feet.

"You don't know why he's not here. Don't assume things Variedy." I said as I rubbed at my neck. He just glared at me for a moment longer before he turned and started up the stairs.

"To the gym. Now." he said. I grumbled under my breath for a moment before I followed him up the stairs. I couldn't help but let my mind run with the new information I had about my truth-teller. If all that he had said was true then Phystie knew about this house, knew about me, knew about everything. At least to some extent..

We entered the gym and started our rounds but I let my mind drift still. What really bugged me was that the only person who would know would be Axel and I'd be damned if I went to him for a favor. Maybe Vincent knew? I felt a small spark of hope spring up, if anyone else knew it would be Vincent. I turned my complete attention on the task at hand (arm curls) and tried to concentrate on getting everything done so I could turn in for the night.

"Alright, get cleaned up. Dinner at same time." he said after we finished. I picked up one of the small hand towels and wiped at my face.

"Yes sir." I said as I went for the door. I paused before I closed the door. "Where did Vincent go?" I asked, feeling a little brave. Variedy looked up from the bench he was seated on and met my eyes in the mirror.

"He left to find a sexual partner for the evening." he said. I felt my insides freeze up but I kept my body language neutral. I hadn't been expecting that answer, at all. I fought to keep my face blank.

"Alright. I'll see you at dinner." I said and left, closing the door behind me. I made it to my room and closed the door before I let myself feel anything. The first thing that came over me was pure anger and then jealously reared its ugly head and I wanted to smash my fist into something. I leaned against the door and took several deep breaths.

_FUCK! _I turned and let my fist collided with the door, the wood splintered slightly but not as much as the skin over my knuckles. I hissed as I pressed my now bleeding hand into my shorts. I couldn't believe this! Vincent was out there right now, possibly screwing someone else! I bared my teeth and had to fight back the impulse to hit the door again.

It's not like we had discussed what our 'relationship' was or if we were even going to be exclusive to each other. Hell I wasn't even sure if sleeping together every night for a few nights even meant we had any kind of commitment to each other at all.

"God damn it!" I snarled as I ran my non injured hand through my mess of blond spikes. I grabbed my towels and headed for the shower. I needed to calm the hell down.

I made quick of my shower but found I was still incredibly angry and frustrated. I went back to my room and threw on some cloths and then I set on the floor in the middle of the room and started to breath deeply.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

I concentrated on pushing all the emotions that the day had dragged up, back down and locking them tightly in a box. With each breath I let out, I felt calmer and calmer. Finally after a while of just sitting and breathing I got up and went to my dresser. I pulled out the first aid kit that was stored there and then set on the edge of my bed and began to doctor my hand.

I placed several butterfly band aids on the busted skin to hold it together and then spread antibiotic ointment over it before wrapping it in gauze. Jumping around, learning how to do flips was going to be a bitch with a busted knuckle.

I sighed after I finished and let my mind run through the day one more time. Officially breaking it off with Axel...getting kicked in the face...Variedy finding out about me and Vincent...Variedy and Phystie...Vincent and someone else...I rubbed at my face and stood from my bed. Alright, dinner time.

I left my room and was headed down the stairs when the front door came open. I froze about half way down as Vincent came through the door. At some point in his outing he had changed, he was wearing nice black jeans that showcased his long legs in the best way possible. From what I could see of his shirt that was under his black leather jacket, it looked as if it had been poured on, it showed off every inch of his perfectly defined chest and stomach and was a dark shade of purple. Our eyes met as he shut the door and I unconsciously licked my lips.

I didn't even care that he had dressed with the thought of attracting someone else. He looked so god damn good. I had never been so happy for all my training before, it was very hard to not attack him. I was concentrating on just simply not moving. Maybe he would just walk away and then I would be able to move without fear of what I might do. I was concentrating so hard that I didn't realize that he wasn't moving, just staring up at me.

"Good evening Roxas." he said and a very small, very manly whimper may have escaped my lips. I clutched at the hand railing of the stairs as I stood a little straighter, trying to get a hold of myself.

"Evening Vincent." I said and calmly reminded myself of the punishment that awaited me if I gave in to what my body was screaming at me that it wanted. Silence fell over us after that, me standing on the stairs, clutching the railing and staring at the door just behind Vincent and him standing there, watching... waiting.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" He asked as he shifted his weight to his good leg and leaned back against the door. "I'm sure dinner is ready." My eyes met his and I felt like a deer caught in the head lights. He was fucking teasing me! I imagined this was how Lucifer convinced Eve to take the forbidden fruit. Stood there and sexed at her...

"After you." I said with a strained smile. A very feral grin flashed across his face and then was gone.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were afraid of me." he said and I swallowed rather loudly.

"Not of _you_. Of what _I_ might do to _you_ if I come down these stairs." I managed to give him an overly sweet smile but made no move to come down the stairs. He chuckled and it sent shivers down my spine.

_Oh GOD_. I groaned to myself.

"That which has been made forbidden is all the more sweeter a temptation." he said, his eyes locked with mine. I gulped again and had unconsciously taken a few more steps down. A slow smile was spreading its way across his face as I fought with myself to stay where I was.

"Yeah." I said and I might have been a little breathless. "The sexual tension is normally pretty bad but this is ridiculous." At this he out right laughed and it was such a foreign sound, such an unexpected reaction that I was at the bottom of the stairs before I knew it. The laughter faded but it left his eyes a little lighter then they had been.

"Come here Roxas." he said. My heart stuttered and I took a step toward him. He could undress me with nothing but his voice! I needed to think of something! There was something that I needed to ask him, I had a way out of this. I could change the subject! UGH if I could only remember what it had been!

"Variedy will put a lock on my door." I said, my voice soft as I took another step toward him. He made no comment to that, simply watched me with those dark, red eyes. "He'll make me go back to ignoring you."

"I enjoy the effect I have on you." he said as he pushed away from the door and closed the distance between us. We stood toe to toe, as he stared down into my eyes. His leather jacket brushed against the front of my shirt and I was suddenly hyper aware of nothing but him. _Think Roxas!_ I hissed at myself but that went to hell when he reached up and is fingers brushed along my jaw.

I flinched a little at the pain that radiated from the area where his foot had connected earlier but my brain had already shut down.

"Did you know that you are the first thing to lead me astray from my job?" he asked as he lowered his face down till his lips where centimeters from mine. I gulped but couldn't help if my pride swelled a little at that.

"I.." I started to say but was cut off by the sound of shattering glass. We flew apart and had our backs pressed to the wall on either side of the opened door way that led back to the living room. Vincent had a gun out and ready, he held up a hand to indicate that he would go first. I nodded and he swung around the corner his gun trained a head of us. I followed close behind, my heart was racing but I was calm as we entered the darkened living room and headed for Variedy's bedroom door.

A noise from the kitchen had us switching direction and headed for the open arch way. Vincent went in first, his gun sweeping the room. I followed close behind him.

"Variedy?" Vincent called out as he swept the room. I followed his movement and noticed that the back window that overlooked the dinning table was shattered, fragments hanging loosely from the wooden frame. I moved toward the window to investigate when Variedy finally spoke up.

"Kitchen." came the pain replied. "Shot. Keep your eyes peeled." I froze and at the same moment Vincent grabbed my arm and jerked me into the kitchen and onto the floor, using the counter as a shield from the now broken window. Variedy was leaning against the island, a dark stain slowly spreading over the front of his shirt.

"Fuck!" Vincent hissed and handed me his gun. "Take this." he said and I fumbled with the device as it was pushed into my hands.

"Vincent I don't know how.." I started to say but he cut me off.

"Hold it like this." he said as he grabbed my hands and repositioned them around the gun. "And if and when I tell you, aim and squeeze this." he said as he pressed my finger to the trigger. I nodded and he removed his jacket as he turned back to Variedy.

"They had...had to be..in the backyard." Variedy said, his voice was soft and his eyes were distant.

"If any one comes through that door Roxas. Shot them. Ask questions later." Vincent said to me. I nodded and carefully maneuvered myself so I was kneeling and peeking around the edge of the counter so I had a clear view of the dinning room and the broken window.

"Alright Variedy." Vincent said. "This is going to hurt." I wanted to look but I kept my eyes glued to the possible threat. I heard Variedy hiss and I clenched my teeth and clutched at the gun, trying to keep myself focused. "Fuck." Vincent said again. "We're gonna need help. I need to call Axel." I glanced over at them then. Vincent had removed Variedy's shirt and wiped away a lot of the blood but more was quickly replacing the old from a nasty hole in his left shoulder. As I watched Vincent helped Variedy lay down on the kitchen floor. "I've got to put pressure on it." Vincent said and I could just make out Variedy's nod. "Roxas your shirt." Vincent said. I quickly took off my shirt and passed it to him before picking the gun back up and turning my complete attention back to the door and window. "Here." Vincent said and the sound of plastic sliding across the tile and I snatched up a phone. "Call Axel." I flipped the phone open and dialed the number by memory.

He answered after only a few rings.

"_I didn't expect to hear from you so soon Variedy_."

"Axel, we're in trouble here." I said, my voice very soft as I kept my attention on the door.

"_Roxas?_" he asked and he sounded a little confused but mostly angry.

"Trouble Axel. Variedy's been shot." I said as I maneuvered to hold the phone with my shoulder so I could have a two handed grip on the gun. I saw a flash of something in the back yard and I froze, my breath hitched. "Shooter is still here." I hissed into the phone."Vincent, I've got movement." I said a little louder.

"If you get a clear shot take it. I need to get the bleeding to stop." he said. I felt my pulse began to race.

"_Roxas just stay calm and do what Vincent says. I'll have backup there in 15." _

"Faster then that Axe." I whispered into the phone as the person came closer to the house. I could just make out the shape of them, running in a crouched position toward the house.

"_I don't know if you've had any training with a gun yet but try to aim to wound, not kill. If they're alive then we can find out who sent them, dead they are of little use."_

"I'm a little more worried about them not shooting anyone else to think about that right now Axel." I said. They got to the house but pressed themselves up to the wall on the side of the door so I didn't have a shot.

"_Put me on speaker and set the phone on the floor." _I did as he asked and the focused on the door, looking for any opportunity to take a shot and end this. The door was pushed opened, banging against the wall but never a clear shot of anything vital.

"You're going to die today." came a breathless voice from the back door. "I've waited for this day for a long time Assassin." None of us made a noise, I didn't dare look away from the door to see what the other two were doing. Who ever it was moved into the doorway at a crouch and I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

The gun fired and the man jerked backwards with a scream. He fell to the ground and I quickly stood from my crouch.

"Roxas! Stay where you are!" Vincent hissed but I was already moving around the counter, the gun pointed at the ground but still in a two handed grip as I approached the screaming man. I came up beside him and kicked his gun away from him. The bullet had hit him in the shoulder, almost the same spot as Variedy but a little lower. He wasn't going to last very long.

I looked up to check the back yard again and had just enough time to hit the ground as another bullet shattered the back door. Glass rained down around my head as I hit the floor.

"Roxas!" I heard Vincent yell.

"I'm fine!" I called back, not completely true but a few cuts from broken glass were the least of our worries. I started to army crawl my way back toward the counter. "There's a second shooter. Male, about five foot nine dressed in all black."

"Hear that Axel?" Vincent asked. "Make sure Cloud and Leon know." I couldn't hear the response over another shot being fired into the room. I heard it ping off of something in the kitchen. I got around the counter and pressed my back to it and raised the gun. I looked over to Vincent to find him still kneeling over Variedy, my shirt balled up and being pressed into the wound. The shirt was now solid red.

"How close is back up?" I asked the phone that was beside me on the floor.

"_They're there."_ Axel said. I held my breath and listened with all my might.

"Variedy," Vincent said and I crawled over to them. The wounded man had his eyes closed and his breathing was becoming shallow. "Help is here. Just hang on." Variedy's eyes opened and met Vincent's and then mine.

"Kid." He said and I wanted to tell him to stop talking. "If this kills..." he coughed. "If this kills me, find Phystie. Tell him.."

"Don't." I said as I shook my head. "You can't die. You're motha fuckin Variedy. Some shitty bullet isn't going to kill you." He grabbed my arm and I shut up.

"Tell him I'm sorry. And he was right." he said and I could only nod. He closed his eyes again as Vincent shifted slightly.

Another shot sounded but this time it was in the backyard.

"_They got him." _Came Axel's voice from the phone again. The screen flashed to show that he had hung up.

"Roxas? Vincent?" Came my brothers voice. "We're coming in, Don't shot."

"Alright." I called out. "We're in the kitchen." I said as I let my eyes go back to Variedy.

"Roxas, hold this here, put all your weight on it." Variedy said, indicating the shirt on Variedy's chest. I nodded and we switched places. The shirt was sticky with blood and I felt my face drain of color as I applied my weight to the wound and he groaned under me.

I had never heard or seen Variedy show any kind of weakness. That one groan let me know just how far gone he had to be.

"Hold on Variedy. Please hold on. I really don't want my first time to meet Phystie to be to tell him that you got yourself killed." I said through gritted teeth.

He didn't respond.

"Variedy!" I hissed as I put a little more pressure on the wound.

He didn't respond.

"Vincent!" I yelled, looking around wildly for some help. I was pulled away by strong hands on my shoulders as my brother replaced my hands on Variedy. Riku was there as well, bandages and some kind of clear pouches. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Vincent turned me away and pressed my face into his shoulder. I clutched at the back of his shirt as I tried not to listen to the sound of my brother giving Variedy CPR.

"He'll be alright Roxas." Vincent said into my hair.

I wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more. Me, or himself.

But neither of us was buying it.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry this took me so long. My excuse list is a mile long but I will not bore you with it. Just know that I am off of work for an entire week. I plan to have the next chapter up by next weekend. I promise.<strong>

**Review? I know I am not worthy for your words of encouragement but I'd like them none the less. Thank you all for your continued support. **

**(Also on a side note, I am working with my friend who owns Phystie to help me get Variedy's story up and going.)**


	21. An Eye for an Eye

**I'm sorry. -hides under rock-**

Enjoy?

* * *

><p>The adrenalin had long worn off and I was once again at a loss as to what I should be doing. I found myself seated on the steps, staring at the front door, my hands covering half my face as I fought with myself to hold it together.<p>

"Roxas." Came Vincent's voice from the door way leading back to the living room.

"We should have gone with them." I said, my voice empty.

"Vareidy wouldn't want us too. You need to be here, continuing your training." he said. I rubbed at my face.

"Who was it?" I asked. When only silence answered me I stood up from the stairs and turned to face him. "Who shot him? Who did I kill, Vincent?" I asked the raven haired man standing in the door way.

"There was no ID on the body and I won't know who the other one is until they get through with him at the manor." he said, his face and voice perfectly blank.

"Waiting for news is going to kill me." I said, my hands clenched at my side.

"He'll be fine Roxas. He may not have complete use of his left arm because of the shot to the shoulder but other then the blood loss he isn't in danger." he said.

"Yes but you don't know that!" I said, my voice getting a little louder as I took a step toward him.

"No I don't, just as you don't know that he won't be okay." he said. "Lets just keep busy until we hear news. The dinning room needs cleaning and those wounds on your hands and arm need cleaning as well." I took a deep breath and rained in my emotions before I nodded and followed him back into the dinning room. "Sit." He said as he pulled out a chair for me. I sat and laid my arms on the table and began to inspect the wounds as he went to get the first aid kit.

I had several shallow cuts on my left hand, my right had been protected from the bandages that were already there. I had a few deep ones on my elbows from crawling but nothing that looked to deep. Vincent took a seat next to me and laid the phone on the table between us. He started with my hand and the silence was tense. It didn't matter what he said, he was as worried as I was.

"Are we going to continue with the training?" I asked after he had moved on to my elbows.

"Yes. We'll start in the morning, regardless." he said, his voice soft as he concentrated on what he was doing. There was some comfort in that, knowing that things would go on. Not that they would be the same if Variedy didn't pull through. "There." He said as he finished wrapping up my forearm. I stood from the table.

"Where is the dust pan and broom?" I asked as he started to pack away the first aid kit.

"The laundry room." he said and I moved through the kitchen and into the laundry room. I found what I needed rather quickly. I paused for a moment as I fought to keep my mind blank before I moved back into the kitchen and began to sweep up the broken glass that seemed to be every where. Vincent stood from the table and went to inspect the broken window.

"Is there any ply wood around?" I asked as I continued sweeping.

"I doubt it." he said and I glanced over to see the phone pressed to his ear. "Leon...yes I'm aware there is no news. I need ply wood to cover the broken window and door here...yes, come by and take measurements...alright." He hung up the phone and took a seat at the table his eyes glued to the backyard and his arms crossed.

The silence was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. I turned all my attention onto sweeping when it became clear Vincent was just going to sit there and stare out the broken window.

I had just about finished sweeping when Vincent finally spoke.

"Leon is here." he said, causing me to freeze for a moment before continuing. A moment later the front door opened and closed. Leon appeared in the door way at the same moment that the phone on the table went off. Vincent and I both stared at if for a moment before he picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hello." he said.

"_Hey Vincent." _came Demyx's voice from the phone. "_I was told to call and let you know that Variedy is stable. They've removed the bullet and had to do a few blood transfusion but Dr. Yanc says that he should be fine. He's not sure about the long term damage but he seems pretty optimistic." _

I sank into the chair next to Vincent and dropped my head into my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulders and I looked up to see Leon smiling down at me.

"Thank you Demyx." Vincent said as he reached for the phone.

"_Ahh, that's not all." _He said and we all looked to the phone. "_Axel has brought Phystie out of hiding." _I looked to Vincent, confused.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

"_Axel didn't take too kindly to being dumped by Roxas. Basically he tossed Phystie out of his safe house and told him good luck."_ Vincent was on his feet, swearing up a storm.

"Where Demyx?" he asked, his hands on the table. I was standing as well, my heart pounding. If Phystie wasn't in a safe house then he was in a lot of danger if Variedy's stories were true.

"_From what I can gather, the safe house was here in town, on the east side. I don't know where he is now."_

"Fuck." Vincent said as he snatched up the phone and turned off the speaker. "I need you to do better then that Demyx. Get Zexion and go to my room." he said and then left the dinning room, headed toward his room here in the manor. I looked to Leon but he was already measuring the window. I sat again at the table and just stared into space for a moment.

"Why would Axel do that?" I asked out loud. "All this is going to do is piss Variedy off and possibly get poor Phystie killed."

"An eye for an eye." Leon said with his back to me. "Variedy took you from Axel so Axel is going to get rid of Phystie."

"Variedy didn't take me away from Axel." I said. "If anything Vincent took me away from Axel." I muttered as I glared at the table. There was a loud thump and I looked up to see Leon staring at me, his eyes wide.

"I did not just hear that." he breathed. I wanted to squirm under his gaze as it went from shocked to pissed.

"I don't know what you heard or didn't hear." I said, shifting my gaze to the living room. I jumped a bit when he slammed his hands down on the table and our gazes locked.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing kid." he hissed. I had never seen Leon so angry before but I couldn't help but feel a little pissed as well.

"A game?" I asked, my own glare in place. "You think I'm playing a game? You think my love life is a game? Because I can promise you that there is no winner here. I want Axel, I want to be with Axel but I won't. Not until he chooses me over that bitch." I snarled.

"And Vincent? What becomes of him if Axel chooses you? You're just going to leave him?" he asked. I rolled my eyes as I stood from the table.

"You're worried for Vincent's sake?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. "He's a big boy, he knows whats going on."

"I'm going to tell you just like you told Vincent all those months ago. There are consequences to your actions Roxas, regardless of weather or not you see them right away."

"I am well aware of that." I said. Vincent chose that moment to come back into the dinning room.

"Roxas lets go." he said as he snatched up a set of keys from the kitchen bar. "Leon stay here and make sure no one gets in, when we get back you can go get the ply wood."

"Yes sir." Leon said but his voice was stiff. I turned my best smile on him.

"Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge Leon." I said before turning and following Vincent through the kitchen and into the laundry room. I grabbed a black t-shirt that was on top of the dryer and a black zip up jacket that was hanging by the door as Vincent changed into a trench coat.

"Zexion managed to track down Phystie. He's in an abandon hotel down town, he's hiding and armed so we have to approach carefully." He said as he pulled the door leading the to garage opened. I followed him out and got into the passenger seat of the black Audi. The car purred to life under us and we shot out of the opened garage.

"Doesn't he know you?" I asked as we rocketed down the street.

"No. Vareidy keeps this life as separated from Phystie as he possibly can. The more he knows the more danger he's in." he said.

"Well obviously the poor guy knows to much as it is and we're about to shove him neck deep." I said. "Variedy's going to be pissed."

"The alternative is to leave Physite on his own, and trust me, that will piss him off a lot more." I could only nod to that.

"He's going to kill Axel." I muttered. I glanced over to see Vincent's hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"He's going to try." he said and his voice was empty. His loyalties were being tested again and I almost felt bad for him. Almost, but loyalties really needed to be left at home when you worked for organized crime. I tried to gaze at the scenery but it was all moving to fast to follow.

It took us all of 15 minutes to get to where we were going. Vincent pulled the car into a ally and killed the lights. He reached over me and opened the glove compartment and pulled out two hand guns. He dropped one into my lap.

"We go in through a side door just up ahead." he said as he opened his door. I followed his example and shut the door as silently as I could. He motioned me over and we slowly, silently made our way down the ally. "Remember." he said as we paused on either side of the door. "He's armed and scared. He doesn't know us but we have to convince him to come with us." I huffed a bit but nodded.

He held up three fingers. When the third went down I turned the door knob and pushed the door just enough that he could slip through. I took the opportunity to tuck the gun into the back of my pants, guns were pointless if you couldn't shot the person you were up against.

"Clear." I heard from inside and slipped through after him. His hand was on my arm, directed me against the wall beside him. We had entered what could have been a back room of some kind, possibly led to a kitchen for the hotel.

"Follow my every move." he whispered before he pushed away from the wall and headed for the other door in the room. I followed close behind, keeping my ears on high alert for any noise that could tell us where Phystie was, it was a big building this could take all night.

We went through the door only to be met by pitch blackness. I froze in the door way for a moment as I tried to let my eyes adjust to the darkness but a hand on my arm yanked me deeper into the room.

"I heard movement up ahead." Vincent breathed into my ear. "Move very carefully." He let me go and I realized I could finally see. We were in what was once a kitchen for the entire hotel. It was quite a large room that had been basically stripped clean except for a few metal tables that probably served as prep tables at one point. I followed Vincent and kept my eyes a head, searching the darkness for any sign of movement. I grabbed Vincent's arm as I spotted movement to our left. I motioned and we went into a crouch.

Someone was trying to sneak out the way we had come, I could just make out their shape. They were crouched low to the ground and moving for the door.

"Get him!" Vincent said. I jumped slightly, shocked by the loud noise. I stood at the same time that the person stood and bolted for the door. I took off after him. He pushed one of the metal tables at me but I launched myself over it. I stumbled a bit but managed to stay of my feet. They hit the door at full speed, sending it flying opened, temporarily blinding me. I got into the smaller room but he was already out the back door. I didn't let myself stop, I threw myself out the door.

"PHYSTIE!" I shouted at the figure that was already half way down the ally.

"Roxas don't lose him!" Vincent called out from behind me as I continued to chase the frightened man. I was gaining on him when he suddenly took a sharp turn out of the ally. I was just about around the corner when a gun shot rang out, followed by a pained shout. I dove around the corner, rolling and coming up on my knees. I fumbled with the hand gun as I stood, gun trained on the street in front of me. I quickly swept the street with my eyes until I noticed the body that was laying just up ahead of me. He was moving, trying to get up on his hands and knees but not having much luck.

I quickly moved toward him but had to stop and duck behind a trash can as another shot rang out I heard it ping against something solid, meaning it had missed its target. I looked over to where the bullet had come from and saw the flash of something shiny in another ally. I waited a moment and they stepped out of the ally and into the street. I aimed and let my mind go empty before I pulled the trigger. The man crumpled to the ground almost instantly. I quickly moved to Phystie and knelt next to him. I could see that the bullet had hit him in his lower leg.

"Phystie, I know you don't have any reason to trust me." I said and he looked up at me, and my first thought was, 'wow, what pretty eyes' "But I need to get you out of here, Vincent and I are friends of Variedy's. Well I use the term friend loosely." He gave what might have been a strained smile but froze when a running car was heard behind us. I pulled the gun up and was facing the possible danger when I recognized the Audi. "Friendly." I said as I turned back to the wounded boy. "Alright, I'm going to help you stand." He nodded and I tucked the gun back into my waist band and pulled his arm over my shoulder and used it to help him to his feet. "Just got to make it to the car." I said.

"Okay." he muttered as we slowly made our way to the car. Vincent was out of the car and moving toward us.

"This is Vincent, he's a good guy, I promise." I said as the raven haired man approached us.

"I'll get him from here." Vincent said to me. "Go get the door." I handed Phystie off to him and he scooped the smaller man off his feet. I quickly went to the car and opened the back door so Vincent could lay him down. "Get in the back with him and try to slow the bleeding." I quickly complied and once again found myself removing my shirt.

"Fuck!" Phystie groaned as I squeezed myself onto the floor board so I wasn't making him uncomfortable. Vincent got into the car and it purred to life.

"I know it hurts." I said. "Bite onto your jacket." I moved his arm over his mouth before turning my attention to his leg.

"It went through." I said as I examined the wound. "Just grazed the inside of his knee." I ripped my shirt into strips and tied each one around his knee, making sure they were tight. Once they were tied I leaned back as much as I could. "That's all I can do for now." I told him.

"Variedy." he said, as he lowered his arms. His strange light purple eyes were glued to mine. "Where is he?"

"Uh," I said and I glanced over my shoulder to Vincent, wondering if he'd answer or if I should. When Vincent didn't say anything. "He's in the hospital at Axel's manor." He grabbed my arm, his eyes wide. "He got shot in the left shoulder earlier this evening." He let go of me but still seemed shocked.

"He'll be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, the doctor isn't sure about how much long term damage was done but he'll live." I said. I glanced down to the wound to see blood starting to seep through the outer strips of my shirt. "Vincent move it along please." I shot over my shoulder. "I'm sorry about this." I said to Phystie before I placed my hands on top of the strips and applied pressure. Physite groaned but placed his arm back over his mouth and bit down.

We pulled into the garage at the house. Vincent opened the car door and had Phystie out before I could even ask any questions. I quickly got out and followed him inside.

"Why are we here and not at the manor?" I asked as I followed him into the kitchen. Leon was standing by the back door when we came in and quickly came over when he saw that Vincent was carrying someone.

"Because Variedy is there and I am trying very hard to keep it from him that Phystie was tossed out of the safe house at least until he has left the manor property and is as far away from Axel as is possible." He said as he laid the injured man on the kitchen island. "Leon go to Variedy's room and get the big first aid kit that is there." Leon said nothing just obeyed. I went to stand by Phystie's head and gave him a shaky smile.

"We'll get you patched up." I said as I gave a nervous glance to Vincent who was removing the strips of shirt.

"It's going to hurt." Vincent said as he took the kit that Leon handed him. "I've got some local numbing agents but nothing that is going to block the pain completely."

"Alright." Phystie whispered and he reached up and took my hand in his. I reached for his other arm and placed it over his mouth as Vincent pulled out a surgical needle. I looked away and instead focused my attention on Phystie. Now that we were in proper lighting I could see that his eyes were strange light purple color that I had never seen before on a person. His light brown hair was slightly longer then mine but not by much. His eyes squeezed shut as Vincent started in on the wound. Physite flinched and I looked down to see that Vincent had started in with the needle. He looked up when Physite had moved.

"Be still or this is going to hurt a lot more then it needs too." he said before he started again. Phystie managed to stay still for a little longer but soon he jerked again. Vincent sighed. "Leon, come hold his leg still please."

"Sorry!" Phystie says as he throws his arm over his eyes. "Its a little fucking hard to be still when someone is shoving a needle into my skin over and over again!" He snarles. I patted his arm but moved to stand by his head and place my hands on his shoulders to help hold him still.

"Just let him finished and we'll get you settled into a room." I said as I applied a little pressure to his shoulders as Vincent started up again.

After another grueling couple of minutes Vincent pulls away and grabs a gauze pad and some medical tape. He bandages up the area and then helps Phsystie sit up.

"We're gonna put you in a room up stairs, I don't need Variedy to know that your here just yet." Vincent says as he scoops the smaller man up into his arms.

"I can walk damn it!" Phystie snarls at him. Vincent gives him a raised eye brow but lets him down onto his own feet. I manage to catch his arm as he stumbles but I just receive a glare for my efforts. I let go of him and give him the 'I am unarmed' gesture. "Is Variedy on his way here?" He asked.

"Not that I know of." Vincent says."But knowing him, he's going to walk out of there as soon as he wakes." Phystie face softens for a moment.

"Yeah, probably. Alright, so where is this room?" He asked.

"I'll show you." I said and lead him from the kitchen. We paused at the foot of the stairs so he could breath for a moment. It couldn't have been fun trying to walk on that leg.

"I don't think I caught your name." Phystie says as he leans against the wall next to the stair case.

"Roxas." I say and I watch his face for any recognition but he just nods his head a bit.

"Well Roxas, how is it exactly that you came to be living with Variedy?" he asks. There is no suspicion there or acquisition but just a question.

"Hes training me." I said. Physite's eyes go into slits then.

"I heard he was here to train Axel's whore." he said and I felt my heart sink.

"Well I'm not his whore, but I was his lover and he is the reason why I am here." I said and I knew at that moment that any chance I had at getting along with Physite was shot to hell.

"Well, its nice to finally meet you Princess." he says with a sneer. My fist ball up at my side but I fight hard to control my anger.

"You shouldn't judge people so quickly. I just saved your ass and killed a guy trying to do it." I said with my own glare before I started up the steps. "Your room is this way." I heard him grumble something but didn't catch what it was and then he started up the steps, slowly. I waited at the top for him but didn't say anything else as he joined me. "That's the bathroom." I said pointing, "That's your room, and that's mine." I point out each door and then turn around and head back down stairs.

"Roxas." Phystie calls after me and I pause half way down the stairs and look back up at him.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice neutral.

"Thanks. And Sorry." he said and I just nod before I continue down the stairs. When I get back to the kitchen its to find that Leon has left and the window is now boarded up. Vincent is leaning against the kitchen counter his phone in his hand.

"Is he settled in?" He asks me as I jumped up on the counter next to him and sat.

"I don't know" I said and he gives me a raised eyebrow. "He's kind of an ass." Vincent lets out a snort.

"He's Variedy's lover, what did you expect?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, someone opposite of Vareidy I suppose." I said and Vincent just hummed.

"He has to be able to keep up with all that crazy, that's bound to make anyone a bit of an ass." he says after a slight pause.

"So what now?" I ask as I start to mess with the bandages on my hand.

"I wait up till he gets home and try to ease him into this and you go get some rest." He says as he pushes away from the counter. I jumped down and follow him into the living room.

"I'll wait with you." I said to which he just gives me one of his blank looks.

"No, you still have training in the morning and you being down here would be nothing but a distraction." He said and I glared at him.

"A distraction?" I asked.

"Yes." He said as he turned to walk away. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a stop.

"Then close your eyes ass hole. I'm not going to be sent to bed like some disobedient child. I think I've earned the right to stay up and wait for him to get back." I said, my eyes glaring into his, daring him to say other wise.

"Fine." was all he said before he walks away and takes a seat on the edge of the practice mat.

"Fine." I muttered back in my most childish voice as I crossed my arms and sat next to him. A heavy silence fell over us and I allowed myself to lay back on the mat and close my eyes. I don't know how long I lay there, just letting my thoughts drift and my mind rest when a noise at the front door had both me and Vincent on our feet. A second later Vincent had his phone pressed to his ear as we moved toward the entrance way.

"Yes?" He asked into the phone, his voice barely a whisper. The other person replied and he stopped me with a hand on m shoulder, I looked up into his eyes, trying to discern something from them but got nothing. "Alright, then its him that just arrived. Thank you Demyx." he said before he hung up the phone and gave me a nod. We moved into the entrance hallway just as the door came open and Vareidy stepped inside.

"Vareidy?" I asked, stepping toward him as he shut the door behind him.

"I'm fine Roxas." he said as he stepped towards us and into the little bit of light that was coming from the living room. I searched his face but who was I kidding? Like I was going to be able to read anything out of his red and gold eyes.

"Vareidy we need to talk." Vincent said just as door up stairs closed. I froze and shot a look up stairs but didn't see any signs of Phystie, maybe he went into the bathroom?

"Who's here?" he asked, as one eye brow rose. I gulped and took a hesitant step back, I had half expected him to already know. I had half hoped...well here goes nothing...

"Axel is angry at me." I said and my voice may have been a little shaky. Vincent silenced me with a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and glared at him, telling him with my eyes to keep his mouth shut.

"I am aware of his anger, I was here for that." Variedy said, pulling my attention back to him. The irritation in his voice was growing. Chances were pretty good that I was going to get the repercussion for Physite getting tossed out, an eye for an eye right? Axel hurts his lover so Variedy hurts me.

Why did this thought just occur to me?

"He tossed Phystie out." I said as I stood a little taller. I had thought that Variedy's face had been blank when he walked in, when he told me he was okay. It hadn't been, I had been taking for granted how 'open' he had been around me until the moment I watched his face shut down. Every light behind his eyes was out, his emotion/personalty seemed to flow out of him and I half expected to find it pooled on the floor at his feet.

"When?" He asked and I had to turn away from him. I physically could not meet his gaze, there was nothing there, nothing. No one was home behind those red and gold eyes.

"A few hours ago." Vincent said. "We got to him pretty quickly." I opened my mouth to say not quick enough but I could feel Vincent glaring at me. "He's up stairs resting at the moment."

"Was he.." Variedy fell silent and I turned back to him to find his face contorted into grief and anger and worry but only for a moment. "Was he hurt?" he finally asked.

"A bullet grazed his right knee." Vincent said and Variedy stayed blank. I took another step back but was stopped my Variedy's hand on my upper arm. I looked up to meet a blank face and wanted nothing more then to run.

"You are also injured." he said, his eyes scanning over my bandaged arms and then my hands. It wasn't a question and it was so far from what I had been expecting him to say that I just stood, staring at him like a deer caught in the head lights. "Go get some sleep. We will pick up same time tomorrow." He let go of me and moved toward the living room.

I stood rooted to the stop, slightly pissed, slightly hurt and whole lot relieved. I had fought when Vincent had tried to dismiss me like a child earlier but now it felt like a blessing. Variedy could have just as easily beat the crap out of me and then tossed me to the street. Hell he had every right too. I shook myself and headed up the stairs. At the top I found Phystie leaning against the banister and gazing down at the living room where I could just hear Vincent's voice floating up. I approached Phsytie silently.

"It's been so long since I've seen him." He said to me as I joined him at the banister and gazed down with him. Variedy and Vincent were standing just at the edge of the blue mat and talking in low voices.

"You must have missed him." I said, my voice just as soft. Phsytie shifted a bit beside me.

"Its hard to be with out him." he said, his voice even softer. "The fact that he's here, right there." he held out his arm as if he could grab Variedy from where we stood. "and he didn't come rushing up here the second he heard I was here, it breaks what little of my heart was still here." His arm fell from the air and back to the banister where he gripped it hard.

"He's Variedy." I said, trying for comfort but probably coming off like a dick. "He doesn't seem like the fluffy, cuddle, happy reunion type." His hand went to cover his face as his shoulders shook in silent laughter.

"You'd be surprised." he finally said after a moment. I looked back down stairs just in time to see Variedy disappear into his room. Vincent looked up his eyes meeting mine.

"Go to bed you two." he said, his deep voice carrying up to us. I gave a nod and moved away from the railing, Phystie right behind me.

"Sleep tight Princess." Phystie said to me as he went for his bedroom door. I glared at the back of his head.

"You too bitch." I hissed before going into my own room and closing the door. I could just hear his soft snicker through the door. I rolled my eyes as I pushed away from the door and collapsed onto my bed.

I stared up at the ceiling for a moment, contemplating the day and realized it was a rather drab ending to an other wise eventful day.

All that means is that tomorrow the shit is going to hit the fan...always does.


	22. Rock Bottom

**I just want to start out by apologizing for this chapter. I want you all to know that this was a long time coming and it's the reason why I put off writing in this story for so long. I am sorry that you have waited so long but you'll understand once you finish this chapter.**

**I love all my wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys keep me going. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>The next morning came way to fast for me. One second I was laying on my bed the next my alarm was blaring. I pulled myself out of bed and made quick of my shower and getting dressed. I was pulling on my shoes when the dread settled back over me.<p>

I really didn't want to go down stairs.

I stepped out into the hall way only to be greeted by angry voices coming from below. I sighed as I went to the stairs and made my way toward the yelling.

"I'm so fucking sorry I rained all over you stupid little training party!" Phystie was yelling in Variedys face just as I walked into the living room. Vincent was off to the side, his arms crossed but ready to intervene if necessary.

"Lower your voice." Variedy said his voice at its absolute quietest. If he had been talking to me like that I would have shut the fuck up and made a run for it but not Phystie

"Fuck you Variedy! You think you can just hide me away for months and not make any attempt to contact me?" he hissed and shoved his finger into Variedy's chest. I automatically took a step back, knowing what would come next, you never touched Variedy in anger (or at all really) unless you wanted to fight. Even with his arm in a sling he could take out the smaller man no problem...probably a whole room of men..

He just sighed and my mouth may have dropped to the ground.

"I realize that the situation wasn't ideal Phystie but I did what I had to do to keep you safe. Now if you could please find something to occupy yourself with, I have things I need to be doing." he said and I was most certainly staring in shook. Phystie simply huffed and stormed out of the room, pushing past me as he went.

"Good morning Roxas." Variedy said as his eyes landed on me. I gulped a bit but stepped forward to stand beside him, facing Vincent.

"Morning." I said and my voice managing to sound normal. "How's your shoulder?" I asked. His eyes were roaming over me, taking in my bandaged arms and hands.

"It is going to be a little bit of a recovery process. You will be sparing with Vincent today and then we will start the gymnastic training." He said as he turned away and stood at the corner of the mat. Vincent moved further onto the mat and I stayed frozen to the spot staring at Variedy. Variedy gave me a raised eyebrow. "Problem?" he asked.

"That's it?" I asked. "Just right back to normal?" His eye brow stayed raised. "After everything that happened yesterday?"

"What would you like me to do about it?" he asked. "Yes I am angry about what Axel did. No I do not blame you. Yes I would like nothing more then the break his neck for breaking our deal but as Vincent has so kindly pointed out, harming Axel would only put both Phystie and myself into more danger then I am willing to risk. So, the conclusion? We continue on as we were. Now get on the damn mat and fight!" the last sentence was said with just a hint of impatience which was enough to light a fire under my ass.

Two hours later found me a sweaty, angry mess. I was laying on my back for the second time that day, trying to catch my breath with Vincent leaning over me.

"You're enjoying this." I hissed to the unemotional man above me. I rolled over and got to my feet. "You're not showing it but I know you are."

"You're still not watching his feet." Came Variedy's voice. I glared over at him.

"Yeah well his fist are a little more worrisome when they're coming for my face." I hissed.

"All parts of your opponent are dangerous, there fore you should be watching every part of him." he said. "But enough of this for now, Vincent is going to help you learn some basic gymnastic moves that can help in a fight. We'll take a 10 minute break and pick up with that." he said as he moved toward his bedroom.

"Yes sir." I said. Vincent started to make his way off the mat as Variedy disappeared into his room but I caught his arm and spun him around. His left hand snatched my right wrist that had been heading for his face. We stayed frozen for a moment, just starring at one another before I launched myself at him, my arms around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist, his hands went to my ass to support me.

I crushed our lips together, all the pent up adrenaline rushing into the messy kiss. I twisted my hand into his hair as we fought with our tongues. A noise from up stairs had us breaking apart, and me on my feet in seconds, my breathing heavy.

My eyes quickly scanned the up stairs banister but found no one there. A door closed up stairs and my heart sunk to my feet.

Phystie had seen.

I turned back to Vincent but he was no where to be seen. I took a deep breath and sat down on the mat, my head in my hands. This probably wasn't a big deal, Phystie wouldn't tell Axel, he hated Axel. I took another deep breath and looked up as I heard approaching foot steps. I looked up to find Vareidy. He stopped at the edge of the mat and tossed something at me. I caught it and turned it over, it was my phone.

"I figure since we've broken all the other rules you might as well have contact with your family." He said I gave a shaky smile as I fiddled with the phone.

"Phystie saw Vincent and I kissing." I blurted out, my eyes on the edge of the mat instead of his face. I hesitated before looking up to find his face carefully blank.

"You need to keep these things behind closed and locked doors Roxas." I bowed my head, fully reprimanded.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Phystie!" Variedy called up to the second story. A door opened and he appeared at the railing.

"What?" He asked, his eye brow raised.

"What ever it is you see in this house stays in this house." Variedy said to which Phystie simply nodded.

"Who the princess screws is none of my business." he said with a smirk at me before he disappeared again.

Some how I didn't feel any more relaxed. Vincent appeared shortly after and I didn't have any chance to give it much thought.

As it would turn out I was incredibly flexible and it came in handy when trying to do a back hand spring.

"Just bend your back and fall back, I'll catch you." Vincent said. He was kneeling on the mat behind me, spotting me as I attempted once again to do a back bend. "Don't let your feet come off the mat, just put your hands over your head and bend your back." he instructed. I followed his directions, I slowly lowered myself back wards, I felt his hands gently on the middle of back as my hands came into contact with the mat. I smiled up at him as he stood and gave me an approving nod.

"Now kick your feet up and bring them over your head." he said and my smile fell away just as I collapsed onto the mat.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I hissed at him as I rubbed at my sore wrist. I looked over to Variedy. "He's kidding right?" I asked.

"No he's not but lets call it a day." he said as he pushed away from the wall and headed for the front of the house. "I'm going to speak with Phystie." I chuckled as he disappeared down the hallway.

"I guess that's my warning to stay away from upstairs unless I want to hear some raunchy noises." I said as I pulled myself to my feet.

"You can use my shower to clean up." Vincent said as he started for his room. I smirked but said nothing as I followed him. I grabbed my phone from the table on my way past. He pushed his door opened and went to the closet and tossed me a towel. "Bathrooms through there." he said pointing to a door to my right.

I pulled my shirt off and let it fall to the floor and threw the towel over my shoulder before I turned and headed for the indicated door. I could feel his eyes on me as I hooked my thumbs into my shorts and boxers and pulled them down. I stepped out of them and kept walking for the bathroom door. I paused in the door way to the bathroom and glanced over my shoulder to find Vincent standing right where I had left him.

"You're welcomed to join me." I said as images of our last shared shower sent shivers down my spine. His eyes racked up my body before they met mine and I could tell he was enjoying the view.

"I think I'll take you up on that." He said as he moved toward me. I left the door opened and went and started the huge stand up shower. I turned around and found myself face to face with a very naked and very horny Vincent. I let out a breathless laugh as he pressed into me, my back against the cold glass wall of the shower. His mouth attacked my neck while his hands roamed over my sides.

"Maybe we should get in the shower." I said with another laugh. He growled against my neck but pulled away just enough to let us stumble our way into the glass enclosure and under the steaming water.

I manage to close the door before he started in on me again, his hands and mouth exploring my body as if he had been with out it for so long. I gasped as his fingers wound their way into my now soaked blond hair and jerked my head back, exposing my neck to his rough lips.

I know that we had been here before, same situation, but this felt so different from that time in my apartment shower. Maybe it was the fact that I was no longer the same person as I had been back then; maybe it was because my motives were different; maybe it was because his motives were different, whatever it was it felt so much more real.

Every touch had a little bit of a desperate edge to it that hadn't been there before. It made me feel slightly crazed as my hands explored his body, trying to touch as much of his as I could. When he pressed me up against the shower wall and sank to his knees in front of me I almost out right sobbed at the sight.

The sight of this man, this strong, silent man, kneeling before me, wanting me, taking me; it had my knees weak and my heart weaker. I had never asked for this. I had never asked to love Vincent in this way but it had been forced upon me none the less. As I watched him slide my erection into his mouth and felt the pleasure rock me to core, I knew, I knew I was in so much trouble.

We took our time in the shower, me first, then him. I took my time, my mouth on his body, I made sure he felt what I knew now. I made sure that with every nip, suck and lick he knew, would always know. No matter what happened to us in the future or what had happened to us in the past, that right then, in this borrowed shower, in this borrowed house on our borrowed time, I loved him.

It was something I could never say to him, never wanted to say to him but something he would know none the less.

After the shower we went our separate ways, me back up to my room and him into his own. I ascended the stairs silently, keeping my ears opened for any noises coming form the up stairs but nothing seemed to be going bump. I quickly got into my room and pulled on clean cloths before going back downs stairs to sit at the dinning room table.

I sat my phone on the table before me and stared at it. I really wanted to call my mom, I hadn't had any contact with her in two months now. She was probably worried sick about me, but that conversation would be rocky at best. I could call Cloud but I doubt he'd be pleased to hear from me. I picked up the phone and scrolled through my contact list and settled on Sora's name. He answer after only a few rings.

"_Roxas?"_ He asked, sound hesitant.

"Hey Sor." I said with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"_I'm doing alright I guess."_ he said and he was very hesitant still. "_What's up?" _I chuckled a bit and rubbed at my face.

"Nothing really. I got my phone privileges back and just wanted to catch up with the outside world." I said.

"_Ah, well the outside world is a bit rocky right now." _he said, his voice soft, like he didn't want someone to hear him. "_Listen Roxas, now isn't a good time, Axel is really pissed with you and he has all the elite on alert about something but what I'm not sure. I can't talk, Riku just got home."_

"Sora?" I asked, confused.

"_Gotta go Rox."_ he said and then the line went dead. What the hell was going on? I stared at my phone till the screen went dark and then decided my mom was the next best bet.

"_Oh Roxas." _She said as soon as she answered the phone. "_its so good to hear from you." _

"I know Mom, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch. How are you?" I asked as I stared at my freshly bandaged hand on the table.

"_Oh you know us old ladies, we get by. I'm just keeping busy with the house work and things like that. Your brother and Leon come by pretty often still but I miss seeing you here." _She said and I could tell there were other things she wanted to say.

"I know and I'm sorry Mom. When I get done with this you'll be the first person I come to see." I said with a smile.

"_How are you doing Roxas?"_ she asked and I could tell by the change of her tone that she was going to say something I wouldn't like. "_I heard that the baby is Axel's after all."_ I felt my throat squeeze close.

"Yeah, yeah it is. But its no longer my problem." I said as I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Axel and I are no longer together." I heard her sigh.

"_I can't say I'm sad about that but I just want you to be happy. Are you happy Roxas?" _She asked. I paused for a moment.

"I'm on my way to it." I said as I thought about the shower I had just taken and the body I had just taken with it.

"_Good."_ she said before she changed the topic to what our neighbors were doing and how it was all wrong.

After a good hour on the phone with her I finally convinced her (with many promises) to let me go so I could call Cloud. I set the phone on the table and let my head fall into my hands.

How had my life gotten so far our of hand? Not all that long ago I had lived in London with a stable job and a beautiful girl.

"I guess we're on our own for dinner?" Came Physties voice from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see him pad barefoot into the kitchen. He was wearing lose, flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt that fell off his shoulders. If I didn't know any better I'd call him cute.

I knew better.

"I thought Variedy was with you? Normally he makes dinner." I said as I turned back to my phone.

"He was with me, he went to his room a bit ago." he said followed by the sound of the fridge door opening.

"Get out of the fridge, I'll have dinner ready in a bit." Variedy said as he entered the dinning room. I rolled my eyes as I scrolled through my contacts to Clouds name.

"Alright." Phystie said and I had to look over my shoulder. Variedy had moved into the kitchen and now had Phystie attached to his arm like he was 12 years old and Variedy was his first boyfriend. "What are you going to make?" he asked and his face was completely void of all the bitter emotions had seen earlier. He was looking at the taller man like he made the world go round. The strangest part? Variedy was letting him, he didn't even look uncomfortable by the other mans clingy-ness!

"I don't know." was Variedy's response. Phystie let go of his arm and jumped up to sit on the coutner, his back to me as he watched Variedy move around the kitchen. The whole scene was just far to weird for me. I stood and headed for the back door.

"Where are you going?" Variedy asked me.

"To make a phone call." I said as I pulled the back door opened. "Don't worry I'll be careful of crazed gun men out for revenge." I shot over my shoulder before I closed the door with a click. I moved further into the back yard till I came to the make shift obstacle course. I climbed to the top of the big wall with the rope and sat at the top. I pulled my phone back out and hit the call button.

"_Hello?"_ came my brothers voice after a few rings.

"Hey Cloud." I said, my voice soft in the night air around me. "How's it going?" There was a slight pause.

"_Everything is fine but you shouldn't have called me."_ he said. There was something off about his voice that had me tense.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"_Do you really think that none of this would have consequences Roxas?"_he asked me and I felt my heart drop.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"_Sora was right. You've put us all in danger and now..."_ he cut himself off with a deep breath. "_I can't speak with you right now. I'm under strict orders." _And then the line went dead. I pulled the phone away from ear and stared at it as if it held all the answer that I needed.

What the hell was going on out there? I pulled up my contact lists and tried Demyx and Zexion but only got their voice mails. I even tried Riku but he had answered and then just hung up on me.

Axel was taking them from me. I thought they had been my friends but once again I was on the outs with Axel and that meant I was on the outs with everyone else as well. I squeezed the phone in my hands as my anger rose up like bile and I fought to not chunk the device across the yard.

"Hey Princess!" Came Phystie's voice from the house. "Dinner is ready!"

"Alright!" I shouted back as I tucked my phone away and started the decent back down the wall.

As it would turn out dinner was just some salad with some microwaved chicken breast. It was good all and all but the atmosphere at the table was thick with unasked questions and unresolved fights.

I excused myself as soon as I finished and slunk off to my room. I closed the door and fell into my bed. My thoughts were going a mile a minuet and were miles away. I needed to find out what was going on, what had Cloud meant by consequences? There were a number of things had done just with in the past two months alone that Axel could be bringing down on my head now but I needed it to be more specific so that I could prepare myself for it.

I started the list of all the things I had done to piss him off and drifted off to sleep somewhere between 'Slept with Vincent without his knowledge' and 'told him to fuck off'.

* * *

><p>The next day brought with it more stretching and more falling. Vincent had me doing all sorts of flips, starting with just rolling across the mat to cart wheels. We had just started on the back bend again when Variedy joined us, followed by Phystie.<p>

"Roxas with me." Variedy said as I collapsed onto the mat for the umpteenth time.

"Thank god." I grumbled as I pulled myself up and followed Variedy into the kitchen and the out to the garage where he and Phystie had set up a make shift gun range.

"We're going to work with different types of guns. Teach you how to load, clean and maintain a hand gun and any other type you may every need." Variedy said as he led me over to a table where he had several different types of guns laid out.

Now this, this was exciting. I was completely absorbed in everything that Variedy was saying. After he went over the basic we got to shooting. I knew I had pretty good aim, hell I had killed two people in less the 24 hours so I had some handle on shooting but Variedy showed me how to be better (as usual). After that I just started picking up each gun he had set out for me and opening them up, loading them and then shooting. Variedy left me to it and took a seat with Phystie by the back wall.

I liked the hand guns but the rifles were fun as well. The sawed off shotgun was super fun but impractical all and all. After a while of me just playing with the guns Variedy came back over and tapped my shoulder. I took of the head phones and turned to him.

"This one has the most comfortable grip as far as practicality goes. But the sniper is even more comfortable." I said as I started to break down the browning in my hand.

"You're a natural. If you weren't already in league with a branch of organized crime I'd have them lining up to recruit you." he said as he took the browning form me and had it back together in seconds flat. He handed me the gun and scoped up a holster that was on the table. He handed them both to me. "Keep it close. Learn to live with it, breath it and sleep with it." I simply nodded and took it from him.

"Thank you." I said.

"Go get cleaned up. Dinner in an hour." he said and I just nodded and went into the house. I held the gun at my side, the holster over my shoulder as I moved through the kitchen. I paused in the living room where Vincent was sparing with Phystie. I watched for a minute as he Vincent swept Physties feet out form under him in one fluid movement, knocking the smaller man on his ass.

"Damn it!" Phystie swore before he was on his feet again. I chuckled, shaking my head as headed for the stairs. I paused for a moment at the foot of the stairs and just listened to the sound of Vincent's voice coming down the hall way. I couldn't understand what was being said but his voice was in instructor mode and it was soothing to me in ways it hadn't been before. I sighed and rubbed at my head before I started up the stairs.

I closed my door and collapsed onto my bed. I hadn't heard from Axel in awhile and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Thinking about him always made my head hurt and my chest ache. I missed him, like crazy but I was serious when I told him I wasn't going to keep being his side fling with out some end in sight. Besides that, he was about to be a father.

I shook myself off and stood. I was digging for clean cloths when I heard my phone beep from the bed side table where I had left it the night before. I picked it up and saw I had a text from Axel.

My heart was immediately pounding in my chest. I hesitated over the open button for a second before pressing down. The first image that filled my screen had me seeing red. I kept scrolling and the second picture had my phone falling from my hand to clatter to the ground.

I was out of the room in seconds, running. Running faster then I had ever run in my life but I knew I wasn't fast enough.

I try to call out his name as I rocketed down the stairs but nothing would come out. I grabbed the banister as I turned, keeping myself standing as I slammed into the wall of the hallway. I looked up and could see him standing on the mat still, Phystie next to him. I yelled his name and they both turned to me looking confused. I threw myself toward him, he took a step toward me, his face contorted into confusion.

I made it to the edge of the mat, grabbed his arm, our eyes met, my mouth opened and then there was a ping. Just a ping, no big bang, no thunderous crash, no shattering glass, just a ping.

Time seemed to stand still, our eyes were locked. One minute his eyes had been filled with confusion, light, emotions, the next- nothing. I watched as all the life drained from his eyes as I felt something splatter across my face from the hole that appeared in the center of his forehead. And then he was falling toward me and I wrapped my arms around him, clutching him to me, one hand on the back of his head the other wrapped in the back of his shirt. I was vaguely aware of someone yelling but I could feel the blood.

He was dead.

Vincent was dead.

I clutched his body to me and didn't even try to stop the sobs that rocked through me.

Hands were prying him away from me but I just held on tighter.

"Roxas! Roxas you have to let him go! We have to get out of here!" Phystie was saying in my ear.

"Vincent!" I sobbed, clutching at him. "Vincent please!" I screamed, my face in his shoulder. "Don't do this! God damn it! I fucking LOVE you!" I sobbed as Variedy pried my arm from him and took the body off of me. Phystie got me to my feet but my knees gave out as I watched Variedy turn Vincent over and check his pulse.

His eyes had never looked so red.

"Vincent." I whispered and Variedy just shook his head. He set the body on the mat and came over to me and Phystie.

"Roxas we have to leave, now. Go with Phystie, get packed." he said but I was beyond listening. My eyes were stuck to the growing puddle under Vincent's head and his very empty, very dead eyes. "Phystie! Get him moving!" I felt Phystie wrap his hand around my wrist and he slowly pulled me toward the stair case.

"Come on princess. We gotta move, we don't know who else is on the damn hit list." he said as he tugged me up the stairs. We went into my room and Phystie pulled out my bag and started throwing cloths into it. I went to the bed, on auto pilot and pulled on the holster that was on the bed and slid the browning home. I pulled on a t-shirt over it and bent down to retrieve my phone that was were I had left it.

The screen lit up as I touched the center button to the picture of me and Vincent in the living room, our lips locked, my legs around his waist. Under it was a single message.

_because if I find out who...Heads will roll._

I sank onto my bed and clutched the phone in my hand, my other hand over my face.

"Roxas?" Phystie said from the other side of the room and suddenly I remember who had taken this picture. I looked up at him and something in my face had him backing up, my bag clutched in his hand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, right now I just needed to get out of here. Stones could be thrown later.

"Lets go." I said as I pushed up from my bed and headed out of the room and back down stairs. I stopped by the front door, there was no way I was going back in that living room. Variedy joined us after a moment.

"Alright, I've got some gas cans in the garage. We're gonna lite this place up and burn it to the ground, give Vincent one hell of a funeral and in the process erase all evidence of us being here." Variedy said and turned to go through to the kitchen but I grabbed his arm. He turned back to me and I handed him the phone.

He gave me a skeptical look but one look at the screen had his face shutting down, tight.

"We'll figure it out after we're in the wind Roxas." he said, handing me the phone back. I just nodded and slid it into my pocket. I took my back from Phystie and slung it over my shoulder before I followed Variedy into the kitchen and then into the garage. We all took two gas cans and went back into the house and started to douse everything.

It took us longer then I had thought it would. I avoided the living room like the plague but found myself in Vincent's room. I set down my gas cans and set on the bed for a moment and just let it all soak in a little more.

He was dead.

Axel had him killed.

I stood from the bed and pulled open the closet and grabbed a few of the articles of clothing that were hanging there and stuffed them in my already full back. Then I grabbed the gas cans and covered every inch of the room and cried silent tears the entire time. I met the other two back in the living room.

Vincent was laying right where we had left him, staring at the ceiling. Variedy knelt down next to him and covered his eyes with his free hand and when his hand fell away Vincent's eyes were closed.

"Rest in peace my friend." He said as he set both gas cans next to Vincent. I turned my eyes away to stare at the wall behind us. I felt Variedy take one of the gas cans from me and I watched as he started to trail the gas to the dinning room and out the back door, Phystie right behind him. I turned my attention back to the wall were there was a hole in the plaster.

The bullet.

I picked up a vase that was on the table and smashed it on the ground, I picked up a big piece of the glass and dug the bullet from the wall. I examined it for a moment before I dropped it into my pocket. I stood still for a moment before I turned back around to face the body on the mat.

"I won't tell you to rest in peace." I whispered to the empty room and empty body. "I'll make this right. This is rock bottom and I will claw my way up from here Vincent." Tears blurred my vision. "You told me once that this would make or break me well you were wrong. It did both. You made me and you broke me and by god I loved you." I took a deep breath. "Good bye Vincent." I whispered.

"Roxas, we gotta move!" Came Variedy's voice. I headed for the dinning room and stopped in the door way and looked back, for just a second before I went out the back door. We were standing way back by the obstacle course. Variedy knelt down and flicked his lighter opened and touched it to the grass.

I don't know how long we stood there, watching the house go up in flames but it didn't feel like very long before Variedy spoke.

"We're going to get to down town from here, take a car and get out of the city." Variedy said as he lifted up his bag. "Roxas you're coming with us until you can decided what to do." he said and I nodded.

"Of course I am. I need answers and the best place to get those is from the source." I said, my eyes sliding over to Phystie who was standing very close to Variedy, his arms wrapped around himself.

"I understand." Variedy said. "Stick close. Shoot first and ask questions later." He handed a hand gun to Phystie and I pulled out the browning. "At this point, no one is a friendly." I nodded and we headed toward the back fence. I paused as a crash sounded from the fire behind us.

I turned and watched as the roof gave out over the living room. The house was groaning under the distress of the fire, it was dying.

Vincent was dead in there, lying on that ugly blue mat and part of me was laying right there with him. An important part of me never let go of clutching at that body.

And it was the part of me that loved. The part of me that had still been trying to love.

Suddenly I wasn't there, I was laying on my couch back in my apartment with Vincent on top of me, his red eyes playful as he told me that the person that had been watching us was gone. Then I was in my shower, begging for him, then we were in the car, his small smile telling me he was listening even if he didn't answer me.

Then I was sitting in his room at the manor while he doctored my cuts, then I was watching from a screen as Variedy cut him out of that chair. And with each memory came a wave of emotions that shattered me bit by bit just as the windows on the house each shattered and crumbled away.

Axel had finally done it, he had burnt me up till there was nothing left, just this hollow shell that was now trained and dangerous.

I can tell you, there is nothing like the view from rock bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, I am sorry. I'm still crying.<strong>

**Review, for my sanity, please, I beg you.**


	23. I Don't Care

**You guys have made me regret killing Vincent so bad. I am really sorry and I feel the pain as much as you do. Probably more. That's why I had to post that chapter so soon and it was so short with so many (well more then usual) grammar mistakes was because I would have talked myself out of it had I not.**

**I appreciate your continued support! I love you all.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who don't care have nothing to lose. <em>

_So either they started that way _

_or they've already lost everything..._

_Those are dangerous people."_

As it would turn out, getting out of town would be the easiest part of our escape. The hard part was surviving each other for that first day. Well at least on my end.

I was trying so hard to not snap and grab Phystie and beat the shit out of him until he told me why. Why had he sent that picture to Axel? Had my presence around Variedy really been that unwanted? Had it been worth Vincent's life?

I was trying to deal with it.

We reached the first safe house 12 hours after the house had burnt to the ground. It was a small apartment on the ground floor of a rundown building in the middle of a town that I didn't even know the name of. There was no bed just a lumpy couch, a fold out chair and a floor.

"This is just for tonight. We move at first light." Variedy said as we moved into the dark apartment and dropped our bags down. Phystie shut and locked the door as I went to look out the murky window.

"I need to know." I said to the silent room as I twirled the bullet between my fingers.

"Let me see the phone." Variedy said. I slid it out of my pocket and handed it to him and then turned to face the room. He was staring at the screen and scrolling down. After a moment he turned the phone around and showed Phystie the picture. Neither Variedy or I said anything as Phystie saw the photo. His eyes went wide and shot up to Variedy then to me.

"I didn't send him that." he said his voice shaky. "Its in my phone but I never sent it." Variedy held out his hand and Phystie quickly dug for his own phone and placed it in the awaiting hand. The raven haired man went through the phone quickly.

"The picture is here but he doesn't appear to have sent it. Of course we'll have to check his phone records to be sure but I trust Phystie." he said to me as he handed us our phones back.

"Well then I guess we'll see." I said as I pocketed the phone and went back to the window. "Someone betrayed us. Someone sent that picture, someone pulled that trigger. Cloud, Leon, Demyx, Zexion, Riku..." I trailed off as my stomach clenched at the thought of having to hurt one of them.

"What do you want to do?" came Variedy's voice from behind me.

"I want to kill him." I said back, my voice empty. I pulled out the bullet again, running it over my fingers as I gazed out the window. "But I know that I can't."

"Why not?" he asked. I shook my head and gave him a shaky smile over my shoulder.

"He's Axel." I whispered as images of him came flashing through my mind. "I may not be in love with him the way that I once was but he is still something that I love."

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want this bullet" I held it up to the little bit of light that was filtering through the grimy window. "To shatter his world the way it shattered mine. I want it to take away any potential for happiness" I whispered. "But I want him to live through it, I want to watch it break him apart."

"Where would you like to start?" He asked. My eyes met his and I knew I had an ally. With one look he told me he'd follow me into hell and back. I felt emotions rise up, threatening to spill out of my eyes but I fought it down.

"Thank you." I said.

"Vincent was my friend. I don't claim to have many of those, I never have, but he was one." he said and I gave a small nod.

"And I know you don't trust me Roxas." Phystie said from where he was standing. "And you have every right not to but Variedy and I are a package deal." I glanced to Variedy who just gave a bare nod.

"That's fine, but you're right, I don't trust you. Even if you didn't send that picture, you took it, you brought it into existences and that is something I can't forgive." I said, my eyes locked with lavender ones.

"I understand." he said.

"So where do we start?" Variedy asked again.

"We need someone on the inside. I need to know what happened, who was involved, who knew." I trailed off as I thought about the phone calls I had made the night before. "I have a feeling that every one knew."

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"When you gave me my phone back I called my Mom, Sora and Cloud. I even tried Demyx and Zexion but they didn't answer. Cloud was pissed, told me my actions had consequences. Sora sounded scared, said Axel was angry but wouldn't say anything else."

"Sounds like our best bet in is through Sora." Variedy said.

"Sounds like a good way to get this Sora killed." Phystie said as he plopped down on the couch. Variedy looked at me, just the look told me he agreed with Phystie. I just gave him a calm face.

"Sora is our best way in." I said, my voice flat.

"I'm not one to usually state the obvious but I want to make sure we are all on the same page." Variedy said, his blank eyes locked with mine. "You're saying that you're willing to put your cousin into the path of a bullet just to avenge Vincent?"

"I'm saying that there is nothing I'm not willing to sacrifice to extract my pound of flesh from Axel for Vincent's death." I said, my face blank. "Axel has made the perfect monster."

"Okay, how do we get to him and how do we get him to talk?" Phystie asked.

"Give it a few days, let things cool down then I'll contact him. Get him to meet with me, I'll play the scared victim and if that doesn't work then we take him and make him talk." I said.

"We'll have to draw him out to a public place so that Phystie and I can watch from a safe distance. I want to be close enough to act if things get dicey. There is every possibility that they expect you to contact him and they'll waiting for it." Vareidy said.

"I hope they expect it, I hope Axel is tossing and turning at night wondering where I'll strike first, wondering what I'll take from him first." I said, and I could feel the evil smile curl on my face.

"For tonight, we rest. I'll take the first watch, you two get some sleep." Variedy said as he pushed the fold out chair against the wall next to the door and sat down. I took a seat on the couch next to where Phystie had curled into a ball on one end. I let my head fall back and stared at the ceiling but my eyes wouldn't fall close. I sat like that for a while just listening to Phystie's breathing evening out.

"Sleep isn't going to come easy for a while." Variedy said, his voice soft. I shifted a little on the couch.

"I don't want to see what my brain has to show me when I close my eyes." I said as I fought with my eye lids to stay open.

"You might as well face it in there because there wont be a chance to face it out here." he said. I shook my head but eventually couldn't fight it any more. My eyes betrayed me and so did my brain.

_The hall way is longer then it actually was. It stretched out forever before me. I was running, running so hard, trying to get to him. I could see him at the end of the hall, his body surrounded my a faint glowing light as he talked to Phystie. I opened my mouth to yell at him, tell him to hit the fucking floor but nothing came out, my legs weren't working properly and neither were my vocal cords._

_I wasn't going to reach him this time, suddenly the hall way ended and I was standing at the edge of the mat, my hand wrapped around his forearm. I looked up, expected to see the confusion that had been there seconds before the light had gone out behind his eyes, instead I found dead eyes with a hole in the middle of his forehead._

"_You could have saved me." he said as he fell to his knees. I took a step back from the mat as he reached for me. _

"_I couldn't, I tried." I whispered. "I yelled your name."  
><em>

"_You should have let me go long before it came to this." he said, his dead eyes locked with mine. I knew I was crying but I couldn't feel anything else as I watched him collapsed onto the mat, his body dying with his voice still coming out of his lips. "Axel is a force of nature, he didn't kill me, you forced his hand." _

_Suddenly I was staring into acid green eyes and they were the ones I use to dream about. They were set into the face of the man I fell in love with when I was 16. He was smiling at me as he offered me his hand. I took it, without hesitation but tried to jerk back when I felt the wetness of his hand. I looked down to see our hands clasped together with blood oozing from between our clasped fingers. _

"_I love you Roxas." he said as he raised his other hand and it was then that I saw the gun. He pressed the barrel to the side of my head as he leaned in and brushed his lips across mine. "I'm the only one who loves you, the only one who ever loved you." _

_He pulled the trigger._

I jerked out of sleep, my heart pounding, my body covered in sweat. My eyes flew around the room, trying to take in my surroundings. My eyes met calm yellow and gold eyes across the room.

"You're safe." Came Variedy's soft voice. I nodded but leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands.

"I just want him back." I whispered but I knew he heard me.

"There' something I think he would have wanted you to have." he said and I looked up at him. He had one of his bags opened at his feet but in his lap was a gun.

Gun seemed like such a tame word for the thing sitting in his lap.

"It's name is Cerberus." he said as he handed me the gun. "This was Vincent pride and join. He gave it to me to get it repaired a few weeks ago, it was dropped off yesterday morning but I didn't have a chance to give it to him." I held it in both hands and turned it over, it was so beautiful, the dark metal with the wolfs around the barrel.

"What is this symbol?" I asked as I cupped the dangling charm in my palm.

"A story I never got out of him." he said, his voice soft. I didn't even realize I was crying till I felt the tears on my cheeks. I took a deep breath and gripped the gun tighter in my palm.

"Thank you." I whispered and he simply nodded and reached down to grab the holster at his feet.

"It'll be big on you but we'll get it adjusted as soon as we can." he said. I handed him the gun and took off my over shirt and undid the holster I was already wearing. I pulled on Cerberus's holster and Variedy helped me adjust the straps so it fit a little better. I sheathed the gun and practiced drawing it out again. It was a down cross draw holster which would take some getting use to but not impossible. In Vincent's hands I'm sure the gun was one handed, in my hands it would take a two handed grip to use it.

"We need to get moving, I'm going to wake Phystie. If you want to wash up now would be your chance." Variedy said as he stood from his chair and moved toward the couch. I didn't move from where I was standing, my hand on the butt of the gun now snug under my arm.

How fitting it would be to use Vincent's gun to extract my revenge. I felt a smile curl on my lips as I traced the outline of the gun in its holster.

"Roxas did you need to the bathroom?" Phystie asked me. I turned to him, the smile still on my face and I saw him visibly flinch.

"No, you go ahead." I said. He glanced to Variedy before he turned for the only other door in the room besides the front door.

"Where are we headed now?" I asked Variedy as he bent down and zipped up the bag that he had had Cerberus in.

"We're going to talk to an old acquaintance of mine. He may be able to offer us shelter and whatever else we may need." he said.

"Who is this friend?" I asked, and yeah, I was suspicious.

"His name is Sephiroth. He's a bad guy, and an enemy of Axel's so I'll be leaving both you and Phystie hidden while I go speak with him." he said. I opened my mouth to argue but was cut off with a look.

"You've witnessed his work before." he said. "From what I understand you were kidnapped by him a while back but Axel managed to intervene before you got to him but not before you got shot."

"And you want to go to this guy for help?" I asked.

"The enemy of my enemy." was all he said as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder. "Lets get these down to the car." I grabbed a bag and followed him out of the room.

"What if this guy decides I'd be a better bargaining chip for Axel then an ally for him?" I asked as we loaded the bags into the trunk of the car.

"That's why I'm going alone." He said as he closed the trunk. I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm. Our eyes locked but he didn't let go of my arm. "I know this is hard on you but Roxas, you can trust me. I know I don't have a very loyal personality but Vincent's death changes a lot of things. I trust you. I don't trust people besides Phystie and it took him a long time to earn that. I trusted Vincent to an extent but his loyalty to Axel made that a dicey trust most days. I trust you but I need you to trust me as well." he said, his eyes barring down into mine.

"I trust you." I said and I was surprised by how true that statement was, how absolute my trust was in him. It was such a pure, undoubted thing that it made me feel a little lighter to think about it. He let go of my arm with a nod.

"Good." he said and walked around me and back into the room. I leaned against the the car and crossed my arms. It was dangerous to have that kind of trust in one person but if ever there was a person, Variedy was it.

"Excuse me?" Came a voice from much too close. I had my hand on Cerberus, going for the draw when a strong hand on my right hand had me frozen. I looked up into Variedy's eyes and felt my heart rate clam a bit. I turned to the man who had almost died for no reason.

"Yes?" I snapped at the blond that had walked up to the car.

"Are you Roxas?" He asked, his eyes were shifting around, not meeting mine. I felt my eyes go into slits.

"Who's asking?" I said, as I flexed my hand to keep if from going for the gun under my arm. I felt Variedy shift behind me but I didn't risk looking back.

"I...uh, I don't know their names. They just told me to deliver a message to the blond that was in this car and that his name was Roxas." the blond said as he shifted, clearly agitated.

"What's the message?" I asked.

"It was uhhh, We're on the run too." He said, his face scrunched up as he tried to remember what was said. "We won't risk speaking to you out right, its not safe and boss is still on our tail. When we lose him, we'll be in contact." He gave a shaky smile but I was still glaring.

"What did they look like?" I asked and he started to fidget again.

"I don't know man. The one that spoke was wearing a hat, the little bit of hair I saw was blond. It was dark in the ally but the blond was taller then the other guy. They paid me cash and then disappeared after I could repeat the message back twice." he said.

"Thanks." I said and he turned and walked away. I turned to Variedy and found Phystie behind me as well. "What do you think?" I asked Variedy.

"I don't think its Cloud and Leon." Variedy said. "You said Cloud was angry with you on the phone?" I nodded. "He wouldn't have run off. You said that Demyx and Zexion didn't answer, maybe its them." I felt my heart clench.

"I guess we'll find out eventually." I said.

"More importantly, whoever it is knows what car we're in which means Axel might. I think its time to switch it up." Phystie said. Vareidy nodded.

"I'll go scout out the parking lot. Be ready when I get back." He said before he turned and disappeared around the building. Phystie and I got to work on emptying out the car of all evidence and personal belongings.

I was hoping it was Demyx and Zexion that were on the run but at the same time I was hoping it wasn't. I wanted to think that they couldn't stand to hurt Vincent, that they ran when the orders came in. We'd also be able to leave Sora out of it if Demyx and Zexion could answer my questions. And then I didn't want it to be true because that meant I would have more blood on my hands if Axel caught up with them.

I shook the thoughts off as a black impala pulled up behind our old car. We quickly threw the bags into the trunk. Phystie took the front seat and I got in the back.

"How long of a drive are we looking at?" I asked as we pulled out of the complex and onto the main road.

"About two hours to the next safe house. I'll drop you two off and I'll make another hour drive to see Sephiroth." he said.

"I still don't like the idea of you going alone to see this bastard." Phystie said from the front seat. "The last time we dealt with him we damn near didn't walk away."

"I always walk away Phystie." was Variedy's only response which seemed to shut the other man up pretty well.

I could have added to that but he'd asked me to trust him so I kept my mouth shut. Phystie turned on the radio after a while and let the music fill the strained silence of the car. I let my head fall back as I stared at the ceiling of the car while the woman's voice on the radio sang me into a state of calm.

"_I don't know how you convince them and get them, but__  
><em>_I don't know what you do, it's unbelievable__  
><em>_And I don't know how you get over, get over__  
><em>_Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you_

_One for the money, and two for the show__  
><em>_I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go__  
><em>_How did you get that way? I don't know__  
><em>_You're screwed up and brilliant,__  
><em>_Look like a million dollar man,__  
><em>_So why is my heart broke?__You got the world but baby at what price?__  
><em>_Something so strange, hard to define_"

As soon s my eyes drifted close I was running again, down a too long hall way toward a dead man.

I was shaken awake sometime later by Phystie.

"We're here." he said before he disappeared out the passenger seat. I shook my head a bit to clear it before I followed him out side of the car.

We were in the middle of what appeared to be swamp land, well if the smell and noise were anything to go by any way.

"Wheres Variedy?" I asked as I stretched my arms out in front of me.

"Checking the house, making sure its still secure." He said as he leaned against the car. "I really didn't send that picture Roxas." I glanced over at him but said nothing. Variedy came out of the house a few moments later and I was spared from this conversation for now.

"Its clear. Lets get set up and then I'll head out." he said as he popped the trunk open. It took us all of one trip to dump all the bags into the run down house. It was bigger then the apartment and slightly more furnished. "There are two bed rooms and a bathroom up stairs. The kitchen is through there along with the second bathroom. I'll be back in a few hours and I'll bring supplies."

"As far as security what have we got?" I asked eying the uncovered windows of the living room. Vareidy moved to a panel on the wall and pulled it opened he flicked all the switches on and the building began to hum with life, lights blazed on around us.

"The only real security is the swamp that surrounds us, no one knows about this safe house but me and Phystie. At night the entire clearing around the house is lite up by flood lights. Other then that just keep an ear out of noises that don't belong in a swamp." he said as he picked up one of his bags and carried it into the living room. "Phystie you know where the gun cabinet is here, its stalked." Phystie nodded.

I moved to the window and gazed out side. There was about a five hundred yard clearing between the house and the tree line which meant that anyone approaching the house would be seen pretty quickly.

"Alright I need both or your cell phones." Variedy said. I turned back to him, my eyebrow raised in question.

"They can be traced." he said. I took out my phone and powered it off and handed it to him. He slid it into his pocket and handed me another phone. This one was an old nokia phone, all the numbers were rubbed off and the screen was only black and green.

"It's a ghost phone. It can't be traced. I've got one and now you two both have one. Speed dial 1 is me, two is each other." he said as he took Phystie's phone and handed him one of the ghost phone. "If I'm not back by night fall, assume I am compromised and can't return to you. If that happens lock down the house and wait out the night. If I'm still not back by daylight, Phystie you know what to do." He said as he locked eyes with the smaller man. Phystie was fighting down emotions for a moment, I could see the fight on his face before he threw himself at Variedy, his arms around his neck and his lips against the taller mans. I looked away, giving them some privacy for a moment.

"You'll be back." Phystie whispered. I looked back to find their foreheads pressed together, Variedy's hand on Phystie's face.

"I'll see you both soon." Variedy said as he stepped away from Phystie. I nodded and he was out the door before either Phystie or I could say anything else. We heard the car start up and then listened to it disappear down the road.

"I'll go see what we've got for food." Phystie said as he headed toward the back of the house. I stayed staring out the front window for a while, just letting my mind stay blank for a moment. I wasn't entirely sure how this was all going to play out but the more I thought about it the more I realized I didn't care.

No matter how this all ended, no matter who else had to take a bullet, I didn't care. Vincent was gone and that was the only thing that mattered, he was gone and someone was going to pay for that.

"It looks like all we've got is some ramen." came Physties voice. I turned around to find him holding too packs of ramen noodles.

"I'm not hungry." I said before going back to the window.

"Well you need to eat. I'm going to make both packs and leave yours on the stove for you." he said and I heard him leave the room.

I wanted to hate Phystie, I really did but Variedy had said that he trusted him and I trusted Variedy. It didn't stop me from thinking about how the picture got sent though, or why Phystie would have even taken the damn thing.

I drug one of the chairs in the room so that it was facing the window and I sat down, my eyes scanning the yard every now and then. Some time later Phystie came back in to tell me the soup was ready if I wanted it before he disappeared again. I didn't move from my spot and felt my eyes starting to betray me once again by trying to fall close. I stood from the chair and went through the door that Phystie had come through to find a small, half usable kitchen. On the stove was a sauce pan with the soup in it and a spoon next to it on the counter. I picked it up and sat at the rickety table and tried to eat some of it.

A bang from some where else in the house had me on my feet, Cerberus out and pointed at the ground as I moved quickly toward the door. I pushed the door opened and made sure it made contact with the wall before I moved into the living room, my eyes scanning the room.

"Phystie?" I called out, my voice cautious as I moved toward the door way to the entrance area. Phystie appeared with his own gun out and his eyes a little to wide.

"That wasn't you was it?" he asked, his voice low. I shook my head and motioned him to get behind me. He did as he was told as I moved toward the door way and ducked around quickly, gun trained at chest level. The hall was clear. Another small noise from up stairs and I made sure a bullet was in the chamber before turning to Phystie.

"Stay down here, make sure no one comes down or goes up after me." I said. He nodded and I headed up the stairs, my steps careful. I made it to the top without to much noise. I paused for a moment before going to the left quickly, scanning then the right. Clear again.

I went left and quickly checked the two doors there to find the two bedrooms that Variedy had said were here empty I started down the hall way again and paused at the stairs to glance down at Phystie, he gave me a nod and I continued toward the last two doors.

The first door was the restroom and it was empty, which added up all the rooms that Variedy had said were up here, so this fourth door was a mystery as I approached it.

I heard a soft squeak of the floor from the other side of the door. I pressed myself up against the wall next to the door and raised Cerberus. I took a deep breath and reached for the door nob. I twisted and pushed it opened, making sure it banged on the wall behind it and rolled into the door way, gun ready.

"Don't shot damn it!" I heard as I took in the scene before me in just a few seconds. Demyx and Zexion were in the room, it looked as if they had just climbed in through the window, Zexion was sitting on the floor beneath the window and Demyx was crouched next to him. I didn't lower my gun.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice empty. Demyx looked up at me, confused but when he saw that I hadn't relaxed my stance he stood slowly and moved in front of Zexion.

"We're all in the same boat here Roxas. Zex has been shot, and I couldn't afford to try and get through the swamp with him like this." Demyx was saying, his hands out in the 'I'm unarmed' gesture. I could see Phystie approaching in my peripheral vision.

"Friend or foe?" Phystie asked but stayed out of the door way.

"I don't know." I said and I caught the flash of hurt on Demyx's face. "Demyx get over here." I said waving Cerberus in the direction of the far wall. He kept a blank face but did as I said. "Phystie keep him there." I said as I stood and moved toward Zexion.

"Nice to see you Roxas." Zexion said through clenched teeth. I just gave him a blank face as I examined the shot in his upper arm.

"Through and through?" I asked and he shook his head. "The bullet will have to come out but it'll have to wait for Variedy to get back." I said as I stood. "Until then we'll be moving the both of you down stairs where I can keep an eye on you.

"Roxas!" Demyx said. "We're your friends!" he said as Phystie stepped in between him and me, his gun on Demyx's chest. I looked at him over Physties shoulder.

"I don't have friends. Not any more." I said. "Probably not ever." Demyx opened his mouth to argue but Zexion cut him off.

"Leave it alone Dem." he said and I turned my attention to the wounded man. "He doesn't know who to trust and I can't blame him. Vincent is dead and he doesn't have any answers, I wouldn't trust us either."

"Demyx help him down stairs." I said, gesturing toward Zexion. "Phystie grab their bags." I cocked Cerberus and pointed it at Demyx after he got Zexion to his feet. We stared at each other over the gun for a moment and I knew he was seeing dead eyes. I knew he was seeing the truth in the pointed gun, if it came to it I would pull the trigger.

"We were nothing but friends to you." Demyx said.

"I don't care." I said back, and gestured with the gun toward the door. "Move."


	24. A Small Spark Called Hope

**I love you guys. I promise that I know where this story is going, I promise its not all for nothing. I haven't lost it just yet. Also sorry the chapters have been getting shorter, I just get so excited to let you know whats happening that I have to share with you!**

**_Enjoy loves._**

* * *

><p>We made it down stairs without incident. I let Zexioin take the couch but put Demyx in a wooden chair from the kitchen and with Phystie's help we secured him to it.<p>

"Is this really necessary?" Demyx growled at us after we had backed away.

"Yes." I said as I slid Cerberus back into the holster. I took a seat in a chair like the one Demyx was in and went back to staring out the window. Phystie left the room for a while but I wasn't interested in what he was doing. The three of us set in silence for a long time, the only sound being Zexion moving slightly on the couch. By the time Phystie came back into the room it was dark outside. He went over to Zexion and asked him something in a hushed tone before he started to examine the wound on his arm.

"We need to get this bullet out." Phystie said. I kept staring out the window and watched the last of the day light fade before I turned to him.

"Can you do it?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. He shot me an eye roll over his shoulder.

"I've been Variedy's lover for over 10 years and his personal doctor for just over 11. I've pulled out my fare share of bullets." he said as he pulled the wadded up cloth away from the wound.

"Alright." I said. "Do it then. Try not to kill him." Phystie snorted and headed toward the kitchen. I stood and pulled off my over shirt so that Cerberus was in plain view and repositioned the chair to face Demyx with just a foot between our knees.

"Why are you here Demyx?" I asked, my eyes locked with his.

"We're running from Axel." he said through clenched teeth.

"Why are you running from Axel?" I asked, perfectly calm.

"Because we wouldn't do what we were told." Demyx said.

"What were you told to do?" I asked. Phystie had come back into the room and was setting up his tools on the small table next to the couch.

"Yesterday, Axel gave the order to kill Vincent." Demyx said and he seemed to be closing down, he was no longer angry or frustrated. His voice was flat, clinical almost. "We were all told that he had betrayed the organization and he was to be taken out as quickly as possible."

"Who was given the direct order to kill him." I asked.

"I don't know. We were all in Axel's office, he told us Vincent was to be taken out and then dismissed us when Larxene came banging on the door. When he called for us again Zexion and I had already run."

"Roxas, I need your help to get this bullet out." Came Phystie's voice from the other side of the room. I let my eyes leave Demyx's to focus on Phystie and Zexion. Phystie had a small knife in his hand, the tip was blackened from heat. I stood.

"What do you need?" I asked as I moved over to the couch.

"Stand behind the couch and help me hold him down." he said and I did as I was told. I leaved over the back of the couch and placed my hand on Zexions shoulder and his hip.

"This is going to hurt, your going to want to move but it's important that you don't." Phystie said to Zexion who simply nodded. Zexion met my gaze as Phystie started to dig for the bullet. He barred his teeth and let out a small hiss. I applied pressure to his shoulder and hip as he tried to move away from the pain.

"Be still damn it!" Phystie hissed at him and his movement stilled ever so slightly. After another minute Phystie finally got it out. "Alright hold this here." he said to me as he pressed a clean cloth to the wound. I replaced Phystie's hand with my own as he pulled away. Zexion's eyes met mine again.

"Who was given the order to kill Vincent?" I asked him. His eyes were clouding over, so I applied a little more pressure to the wound. He cried out.

"Roxas!" Demyx shouted. "I told you what we know!"

"Who was given the order Zexion?" I asked again. His breathing was heavy but his eyes were glaring back at me now.

"I don't know. We ran when we heard what the orders were. We knew that you and Vincent were sleeping together, we knew that that was why Axel wanted him dead. We didn't want any part of it. So we left." he said, his voice ruff.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"We were following you for a while and then we stopped when we realized that Axel had sent someone after us." Demyx said. "We weren't planning on coming here but then Zexion was shot so we traced your cell phone."

"I'll get it now Roxas." Phystie said and I pulled away from the couch and went back to my chair across from Demyx. He was glaring at me something fierce now.

"Don't ever hurt Zexion again." he said his teeth clenched.

"Don't threaten me Demyx. I should put a bullet between your eyes for what the two of you did." I said, still perfectly calm.

"We didn't do anything!" He hissed at me and strained against the ropes around his wrist.

"Exactly!" I snarled, my calm breaking for a moment. I looked away from him, my fist clenched as I fought for control. I looked back up when I was calm again. "You knew Axel was sending them after Vincent the day before he was killed. That's an entire 24 hours you could have given us the heads up, could have warned us. And yet you ran. You may not have wanted to kill him but you might as well have." I pulled Cerberus out of the holster and laid it across my lap.

"As soon as we didn't show up for that meeting we were being hunted!" Demyx said, his eyes slightly wide and his breathing heavy. "We couldn't get any where near you! We left our phones behind because they'd been tapped a while back. We wanted to tell you! Hell we tried but they had the entire neighborhood swarming with Axel's people." Suddenly I was on my feet, the chair fell back with a clatter and Cerberus was pressed to Demyx's forehead.

"Roxas." Phystie said, his voice low with warning which I ignored.

"The SECOND you left that room after he said Vincent was to be taken out, you should have been on the phone calling me or him or Variedy." I said as I pressed the barrel into his forehead. "He'd still be alive if you'd have just picked up the damn phone!" I snarled and my finger went to the trigger.

"We think he's still alive!" Demyx suddenly shouted, his eyes wide, too much white showing. It was like a physical blow. I felt my anger rising like bile up my throat. I felt my face twist into a look of pure rage.

"How DARE you." I snarled.

"Zexion! Zexion tell him!" Demyx said, his eyes shooting over to his boyfriend who was being held down my Phystie. I drew my arm back and slammed Cerberus into the side of Demyx's face. The impact was so hard that the chair he was seated in rocked back on two legs for a moment before falling back to all four with a loud bang.

"Shut up." I said, my voice soft, my eyes glaring. "Shut up. Don't you dare say another word."

"Roxas." Came Zexion's strained voice. "Just let me explain why we think he might.."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I bellowed and the entire room fell silent. "I will not let you do this. I was there you sick son of a bitches, I was standing in front of him when the bullet struck him between the eyes. I watched the life drain out of his face!" I snarled, my eyes locked with Demyx's watering ones.

"Just let us explain." Demyx said. I pressed Cerberus between Demyx's eyes and cocked the gun, a bullet sliding into the chamber with an audible click.

"Roxas maybe we should hear them out." Phystie said, his voice sounded calm, neutral. "If it's nothing then yeah it'll hurt a bit but if they're right..." he trailed off. I felt the tears spill over and leak down my face.

"No." I said. "I won't listen to this." I felt the shift in the room seconds before he spoke.

"What's going on here?" Came Variedy's voice from behind me. I kept the gun where it was, pressed into Demyx's forehead. Phystie started to speak but I cut him off.

"Demyx and Zexion are trying to save their own skin by telling me that Vincent is still alive." I said and I didn't even try to hide the disgust in my voice.

"Put the gun down." Variedy said. I let the gun fall to my side instantly. "Zexion, explain." I spun around, my eyes wide.

"Variedy!" I said.

"We need to know what they know." he said before he turned his attention back to the wounded man on the couch.

"For the past week or so Axel's been renovating the basement. No one is sure what for but from the glimpses people have caught it looked to be a holding cell of some kind." He said as Physite helped him sit up.

"That's it?" I asked. "He's doing some home remodeling and you think Vincent is still..." I trailed off but my anger was at a nice low boil.

"That's not all. Axel's been having meetings with a guy by the name of Ansem. When we did some digging on him we found out he's a hired hand for a lot of the big names in the mafia. He helps stage crimes, and helps cover them up." Zexion said.

"I know Ansem, I've had the misfortune of working with him a few times. Why didn't you say anything when he first started having these meetings?" Variedy asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"We didn't know what he was discussing with the guy!" Demyx said. "We assumed all sorts of shit, we thought maybe he was going to fake his own death to get away from Larxene or maybe he needed to fake someone else death to help them escape. We never thought it'd be Vincent!"

I was suddenly sitting again without any memory of having moved.

"It seems unlikely." Variedy said. "It's one thing to fake someone's death when they want to disappear, it's an entirely different thing to fake someone's death against their will."

"I know." Zexion said. "We thought the same thing but Axel is stubborn, he wouldn't want to lose Vincent if he thought he could re train him, brain wash him back into what he was before Roxas." I looked over to Zexion at the sound of my name.

"I watched him die." I whispered and he looked away from me. "I watched the life drain from his face." I stood up and slid my hand into my pocket and pulled out the bullet. "I pulled the bullet out of the wall. His BLOOD SPLATTERED ACROSS MY FACE!" I screamed into the silent room.

"All of which can be explained if we look close enough." Zexion said. "If the house hadn't burnt to the ground I could find out for sure but I can tell you how we think they did it."

"How you _think_ they did it?!" I snarled. "Why am I even listening to this!?" I turned to Variedy to find him staring at Zexion.

"What if they're right Roxas." He asked me and his calm red and gold eyes met mine. "We could do some digging, find out what's going on at the manor."

"What if they're wrong?" I asked and my voice caught in my throat. "It'd be like losing him all over again."

"If it had just been the basement I would have ignored it Roxas but Ansem being there changes things. This is what he does, he makes a living of making people disappear." Variedy said. "We have to look into it Rox." I was frozen.

Vincent could be alive? Axel could have him right now, brain washing him, torturing him.. I gave a nod but couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Phystie untie Demyx." Variedy said as he moved toward the couch. Phystie made quick of the ropes with the small knife he had used to dig out the bullet earlier. Variedy bent over Zexion and was examinig his wound.

"It looks clean. Should heal with out a problem." he said and Zexion gave a nod. Once Demyx was freed from the chair he was on his feet and moving toward me. I stood from the chair and slid Cerberus back into his holster as Demyx stalked toward me, his hands balled into fist.

"Demyx." Zexion said from the couch, his voice a warning but it was ignored. I pushed the chair away from behind me as he closed the distance between us. I could see his intentions, they were written all over his face and body language. I slid my right foot back just as he came at me, I blocked the first jab and took the second one to the shoulder. I managed to grab his left wrist and jerked it across his body forcing him to spin around. I pinned his left hand behind his back and had his right in a matter of seconds when he reached for me. I used both of my hands to push his hands higher up his back, straining both of his shoulders at painful angles.

"Don't move or I'll dislocate your shoulders." I snarled into his ear as he continued to struggle against me.

"You held a gun to my head." he snarled right back. His right foot came down hard on the inside of my foot but I didn't let go I simply pushed his hands further up his back. He cried out and fell to one knee. I went down with him.

"You work for the man who just had my lover killed. You followed me, sneaked into the house where I was hiding. What was I suppose to do?" I asked.

"Roxas, Let him go." Variedy said but I ignored him.

"We're friends Roxas. You're suppose to trust me!" he said. I shoved him forward, letting go of his arms just in time for him to catch himself.

"We were friends Demyx, that was a different life time." he got to his feet, his eyes glaring into mine. "In this life I only have people that I trust and people I don't. You didn't fall into the trust category. Truthfully you still don't, I think this whole 'he's still alive' crap is a trap. Either that or its the two of you just trying to save your asses." I said and met Zexions gaze.

"I don't blame you for not trusting us." Zexion said. "But I would never tell you that Vincent was alive if I didn't believe that to be true. As we said before, we weren't planning on coming here but me getting shot changed things. We had originally planned to do our own investigating before we came to you with this, I wanted to be a hundred percent sure, we didn't want to hurt you if it turned out to be nothing."

"Too late now." I said before turning away from them. "I'm going to bed." I headed up the stairs, fighting to keep my mind blank. I took a right at the top of the stairs and went into the first bedroom I came to. I pushed the door opened, making sure it hit the wall. There was a small empty bed against the far wall, the one window in the room was boarded up from the inside. I flicked on the light and a single bare bulb flicked on above me, casting shaky shadows around the room. I moved to the closet hoping to find a blanket of some kind of the bed but only found a very flat pillow and a thin sheet. I tossed them onto the bed and set down, my head in my hands.

They were all serious? They actually thought Vincent was alive? A flash of memory across my closed eye lids, me running, him turning to me, the ping, the blood...They had to be wrong. I was there! I saw it! I shook my head and rubbed at my face with my hands. A soft knock at the door and my hand going for Cerberus.

"It's me." Came Variedy's voice.

"Come in." I said as my hand relaxed away from the gun. Variedy came in, his eyes taking in the room in one sweep.

"I just wanted you to see this." He said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. He handed it to me and I opened it up. It was a list of a bunch of numbers and times.

"What is it?" I asked looking up at him.

"Phystie's phone record for the past three weeks. He didn't send that picture. The only number he had contact with from that phone was me." he said.

"Then how did Axel get it?" I asked as I handed him the paper back.

"I don't know but it'll be put on our agenda list to find out." he said.

"How did the meet with that guy go?" I asked, having forgotten about it earlier.

"As expected. He basically told me to go screw myself, he didn't want anything to do with it. Apparently Axel is more powerful then I thought if Sephiroth doesn't want to cross him." he said with a shrug. "I've got plenty of people who will help I was just hoping to have Sephiroth's support financially. But we'll make due."

"We've got Zexion now." I said. "He can get us any money we might need. He's a computer genius, it's why Axel recruited him in the first place."

"I'm thinking we'll head back into the city and set up a base. We'll get Zexion set up with the best tech toys we can get our hands on and get him started on finding out whats happening at the manor. " he said as he pulled out a pack of cigeretes. He placed one between his lips and lite it with the flick of a lighter.

"You think going back into the city is a good idea? Won't Axel be looking for us there?" I asked. He took a drag and released the smoke into the air.

"No, he'll be looking for us out here. He'll assume were going to leave the state, which is exactly what we were going to do before this latest piece of news fell into our laps." he took another drag.

"I don't trust it." I said with a frown.

"Neither do I, but I don't want to take the chance that its true and find out later by running into him on the street and him putting a bullet through my head." I shivered at the thought.

"When do we leave then?" I asked. He blew out another stream of smoke.

"Tomorrow. Get some rest." He said and left the room, closing the door behind him. I grabbed the pillow, folded it in half and collapsed back onto the rickety bed.

I stared at the ceiling for a while, my mind running to quickly for me to really process anything in particular.

_He could be alive._

It was suddenly hard to breath. I rolled onto my side and brought my knees up to my chest as emotion after emotion rolled over me, through me.

I couldn't believe it, not with out proof but it didn't stop me from _wanting_ to believe it. And, oh god, did I want to believe that he was alive. The logical part of me was screaming that I was being a fool, that trusting Demyx and Zexion would only lead to more pain down the road but I could already feel the little spark of hope that had been lite in the center of my chest.

I curled into myself, almost unconsciously trying to protect that little spark.

"Its possible." I whispered to myself as I squeezed my eyes closed.

_But not logical._

"It doesn't have to be logical."

_This is only going to lead to more pain._

"Or it could lead to having him back. Could lead to being able to tell him all the things I never did."

_If it is true, how far are we willing to go to get him back?_

"To wherever the hell we have to. To hell and back if that's what it takes." I felt myself slipping off to sleep when I realized I just had a conversation with myself..out loud.

"Guess I'm finally loosing it." I muttered as my eyes slipped closed.

_Everyone does eventually._

* * *

><p>I was awoken the next morning by a lack of air entering my lungs. My eyes flew opened, ready to fight but was met by lavender eyes. Phystie removed his hand when it was clear I wasn't going to scream. He leaned over me.<p>

"Leon and Cloud are outside." he whispered in my ear. "They haven't tried to come in, they say they're just hear to talk to you."

"What does Variedy say?" I asked as I set up. I made sure Cerberus was still in the holster before I got out of the bed.

"He and Demyx went out the back door, their going to scout the swamp and make sure that they came alone like they claim." he said. I did a quick scan around the room for my over shirt but didn't see it.

"Ok." I said and headed out the door. We made our way downstairs, careful to keep our movements silent. We through the hall way and into the kitchen, Zexion was sitting at the table a cell phone out in front of him.

"Clear so far." Came Variedy's voice through the cell.

"How the hell did they find us." I hissed at the phone.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Variedy said back, his voice low. I glared at the phone and went back out toward the living room.

"Roxas!" Phystie hissed after me but I ignored him. I pulled Cerberus out and went to the front door. I pulled the door opened and stepped out onto the porch, Cerberus pointed at the two, seemingly, unarmed men standing in the middle of the front yard.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled at them. Cloud raised his hands in the universal 'I am unarmed' gesture.

"We're just hear to talk Rox, put the gun up." he said.

"The gun's name is Cerberus. You'd do well to remember that because it's going to be the gun you die by if you don't start talking real fast." I said, my eyes hard and cold as they stared into my older brothers.

"I remember the first time you saw that look on my face, the first time I let the killer slip through in front of you." he said and he sounded tired, drained. I cocked the gun and Leon stepped between me and my brother.

"Alright calm down kid." Leon said.

"What. Do. You. Want." I said through my bared teeth.

"We want you to come home." Cloud said stepping around Leon. "Come home with us and put this all behind us. Mom misses you like crazy and she's worried Roxas."

"You want me to just go home?" I asked. "You want me to just forget what Axel did?!" I was damn close to shouting now.

"Axel did what he told you he would do!" Cloud shouted back at me. I felt the shock radiate down my spine, and the hurt, the betrayal...

"Are you saying Vincent getting killed is my fault?" I asked, my voice empty.

"You knew what would happen." Cloud said, his anger was like a slap in the face. "You cost a good man his life because you couldn't fucking keep it in your pants!" Cerberus dropped to my side, my arm going limp.

"You..." I was at a lose for words, I was drowning in too many emotions and then I felt the rage. I embraced it like an old lover, wrapping it around myself. "How dare you!" I snarled. "I loved him you righteous ass hole!"

"Look Roxas, we didn't come here to point fingers." Leon said, taking a step toward me. "Everyone made mistakes here, we just want to put it behind us."

"Did you pull the trigger?" I asked, I could feel what little was left of my old self sinking into the blackness of the rage.

"What..." he asked, looking confused. "Rox..." he took another step toward me. I raised Cerberus again and fired a warning shot into the ground next to his foot. He froze but Cloud's anger was back.

"Roxas! What the fuck!" He snarled and started to come toward me but Leon grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Cloud, don't." he said, his eyes locked with mine. Leon was finally understanding what my brother was failing to grasp. I was no longer the Roxas they came here to get. I was too far gone.

"I asked you a question." I said.

"No." he said. "Axel brought in an outsider to pull the trigger, he didn't want any fuck ups."

"You need to leave." I said "Don't come back, don't come looking for me. Next time you won't walk away." Leon started to back up but Cloud wasn't moving from his spot. I met his eyes and I knew I was seeing a mirror image of my own eyes.

"Don't do this." Cloud said. "If you don't come back Axel is going to take this as war. You don't want to be on his bad side."

"I've been on his bad side since I got on that plane all those years ago. He shouldn't have gotten on my bad side, he should have left well enough alone." I said and I walked down the steps to stand toe to toe with my brother. "I'm going to tear his world apart, piece by piece, and I'm not going to stop until I've brought him to his knees and if you get in my way you'll go down with him."

"So be it." he said before he turned and walked away. I watched his back for a few moments before Leon spoke again.

"One more thing," he said, I slid my eyes over to his. "Have you seen Demyx or Zexion?"

"No." I said. "If they're coming here as well, be sure to tell them not to bother. I'm shooting on site from now on." He watched me for a second, trying to see if I was lying or not. Finally he gave a nod and turned to follow Cloud. He paused.

"You know, I wish now more then ever that I hadn't encouraged you to stay. I'd give anything to go back and make you go back to London." he said over his shoulder. I felt a cold smile curl my lips.

"But things are so much more interesting with me around Leon." I said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He gave a shrug.

"Yeah maybe." he said before he started walking again. I stayed where I was until he disappeared into the tree line. I turned and went back into the house to find Variedy, Zexion and Phystie in hallway.

"Well, that was pretty stupid but at least it went well." Variedy said as soon as the door closed behind me.

"Where's Demyx?" I asked, ignoring the comment.

"He's making sure they're gone, when he sends word we're out of here." he said. "Let's get the car loaded up." Phystie and Zexion headed up stairs, I went to follow them but was stopped my a hand on my arm.

"You did good." Variedy said when I met his eyes. "It was smart to not let them know that Demyx and Zexion are with us, that gives us an edge. Zexion has set up a few decoys that will lead them on a wild goose chase for a while, long enough for us to slip back into the city and bury ourselves." I gave a nod and went to pull away but he didn't let go of my arm.

"I've got to get my stuff." I said with out looking at him.

"Roxas." he said and the bite of his voice had me looking back at him. "Do not let what Cloud said get to you. No matter what we find out, this is not your fault."

"It won't get to me. It's not like he said something I hadn't already thought of myself." I said as I pulled out of his grasp. "If I blamed myself I would have swallowed one of Cerberus's bullets, I know where the blame lies." When he didn't say anything else I went upstairs and made sure I didn't leave anything in the room. We met up down stairs and made the short walk to the car. Variedy had parked it on a back road that came up behind the house. I was surprised to find that it wasn't the same car we had come in but a dark blue SUV. Probably a better bet with so many of us now.

"Demyx gave the all clear. He'll be waiting for us at the station about a mile up the road." Zexion said as we loaded the bags into the back of the SUV.

"Alright, lets get moving." Variedy said as he pulled open the drivers door and got in. Phystie took the front seat and Zexion and I got into the back. Zexion phone buzzed in the silence. He hit accept and put it on speaker.

"Whats up Dem?" He asked.

"_Two black SUV's just turned down the road headed back to the house, I hope you guys are out of there."_ Came Demyx's voice.

"We're already gone." Variedy said as he turned off the AC and rolled all the windows down.

"_Alright see you soon" _He said and then the phone went dark in Zexions hand. A loud bang sounded in the distance.

"Gun." I said, letting my hearing strain to try and hear something but nothing else happened. We hit pavement a few moments later. Variedy took a right and headed toward the fill in station were Demyx was waiting. The windows went up and the AC came back on just as we pulled into the station. Variedy pulled the SUV up next to the dumpster and Demyx slid into the back seat with me and Zexion. We were gone a few minuets later.

We took a left, headed back for the city. I felt my heart squeeze tightly when I thought of what we might find and I felt it drop when I thought of what we more then likely wouldn't find.

Chances were pretty good that this little escaped was going to get me, and everyone in this car killed. I let my eyes slide from one to the next before going back to staring out the window.

Sad part? I was willing to sacrifice each and everyone of them if it meant getting Vincent back, or just getting revenge if it turned out he wasn't alive.

Actually, if he wasn't alive? Demyx and Zexion would be the first to go and it'd be my finger that pulled the trigger.


	25. Speculations and A Plan

**Whaaaat?! Two updates with in just a few days of each other?! **

**I know I'm shocked too, I don't know how the hell I did it but here it is! And it's longer then the others as well!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We made it into the city without a problem. There didn't seem to be anybody following us, which was a good sign. We made a few stops along the way, picking up bits and pieces of tech that Zexion would need to get set up.<p>

"Do you have a place in mind?" I asked as we made our last stop.

"There's a building down town that's been bought by a large corporation. The CEO owes me, so we're taking over the basement of the new building." Variedy said as we exited the freeway. "The building is in the middle of being renovated so it'll be a bit noise but its a good cover."

"As long as it doesn't fall down around our heads." Demyx muttered from his place on the other side of Zexion.

"No comments from the peanut gallery." I shot at him. To which I'm almost positive he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Children please!" Phystie snapped from the front seat. Everyone fell quite after that. A few minutes later we were pulling into the parking garage of a high rise. We parked as close to the emergency stair case as we could.

"Alright, lets go down and scope it out." Variedy said. "Take what you can carry." Everyone grabbed a few bags and we headed downstairs. At the bottom we were greeted by a large metal door, Variedy pulled out a set of keys and unlocked it. We stepped into a well lite large space, there were several doors around the space as well as a set of elevator doors.

"We'll need a lot of stuff to make this work." Demyx said as they dropped their bags and spread out to examine what was behind the doors. The first door along the back wall, I opened was a large restroom complete with a locker room and several showers.

"I've got a restroom with showers." I called out.

"I've got a small break room like area, there's even a stove of sorts." Zexion called out from the door on the opposite wall from the door we'd come through.

"I've got a hallway over here." Phystie called from the door on the same wall as mine. I went over to his door to find a hallway with four doors.

"Must be offices." he said.

"Or bedrooms as far as our needs go." Variedy said. The first door on my left was just a closet the next one was a pretty good size room, perfect for an office, a bit small for a room but it'd work. I dropped my bag just inside the door and then went back out into the main space. Zexion was already setting up several computer monitors on the floor.

"We'll have to get cameras set up around the building so we have some kind of security." He said as I came over to watch his progress.

"Might be a good idea." I said as I sank to the floor beside him. He glanced over to me but said nothing as I continued to watch him tinker.

"Whatever you do." Demyx said coming out of the hallway that led to the rooms and closing the door behind him. "Don't go back there for a while." he said with a grimace. I smirked and turned my attention back to Zexion.

"Can't really blame them, its the first alone time they've had in who knows how long." I said as we watched the computers start up. Demyx came over and joined us, sitting on the other side of Zexion.

"Yeah well they could keep it down a bit." he muttered as Zexion started typing away at the keys.

"You two might as well go do a supply run, this is going to get boring. I'm going to have to set up a secure server." Zexion said. "And a bunch of other boring things. Take my wallet, its got cash in it."

"Well, we're clearly being dismissed." Demyx muttered as he and I stood from the floor. We went over to where the bags lay. Demyx dug around for a moment and tossed me a wallet and then a baseball cap. "Don't wanna be spotted." he said as he stood with one of his own and a pair of sunglasses. I pulled a gray hoody from one of the opened bags on the floor, not caring who's it was and pulled it on over my undershirt and Cerberus. It fell to mid thigh so it was probably Variedy's. I pulled on the hat and stuffed the wallet in the hoody pockets.

"Alright lets go." I said as Demyx grabbed the keys from the top of Variedy's bag. We left, locking the doors behind us with a final shout from Zexion to be sure to get shampoo and soap.

We made quick of our supply run, making sure to cover all the bases. With the cash we had between us we managed to get almost everything we needed.

"I think the only thing we didn't get was a trash can." Demyx said as we loaded up the SUV with the supplies.

"We got trash bags, that's good enough." I said to which he just shrugged. This was the longest time we'd gone without bickering since this started. We loaded up and then headed back to the building. It took us a while to get everything down stairs and then put up.

By the time I dropped down next to Zexion again Variedy and Phystie were emerging from the hallway looking rumpled but slightly less tense. I couldn't help but feeling bitter toward them...envious..

"We did a supply run." Demyx said as he came out of the break room with an opened bag of chips.

"Good." Variedy said as he went into the restroom followed by Phystie.

"Get everything up and running?" I asked Zexion.

"I've got a few accounts set up that our feeding money into an off shore account that we can accesses without raising any suspicions on our own credit, which can be traced. I help set up Axel's tracking system so I know how to out smart it." he said as he tapped away at the keyboard in his lap. "We'll be getting a few deliveries tomorrow."

"What would we be getting?" Variedy asked as he emerged from the restroom. Zexion glanced over to him before returning to his screen.

"A desk, three beds, and a table." he said. Variedy nodded.

"Good." he said and moved off to the kitchen.

"We'll be needing blankets and pillows as well." Demyx said as he dropped down next to us.

"It'll be in the delivery as well." he said and Demyx gave him a soft smile. I stood and headed for the hallway.

"Where you going?" Demyx called after me.

"I can't take all this lovey dovey crap." I snapped before I disappeared through the door. Maybe I was being a bit bitchy but honestly? I've just lost my lover and my ex lover was out for blood. The last thing I wanted to stare out was a bunch of happy couples. I pushed my door opened and grabbed my bag off the floor. I sank onto the floor and dumped my bag out in front of me.

I had been avoiding this since we left the house. Among all the cloths that were mine were a few things that were not. I grabbed the closest foreign fabric and held it up in front of me. It was a simple dark green t-shirt. I balled it up and pressed it to my face and took a deep breath. I hunched in on myself and let all the tears I had been holding back take over.

* * *

><p>"Bastard!" I screamed into the shirt as I sunk lower and lower into my misery pulled down by the sent of him on the shirt. I stayed that way, hunched over the stupid shirt for I don't know how long. Eventually I let myself lay down amongst the cloths. I pulled a large sweater that had been Vincent's from the pile and covered myself with it best I could. I hugged the shirt to my chest and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.<p>

The next few weeks were hell.

It was one thing to talk about hunkering down and playing spy. It was a whole other thing to actually live it. It was like stake outs, they always seem fun in television shows but in real life were boring as hell.

I was going stir crazy. Demyx and I had almost killed each other twice, once by accident and once because he ate the chips that I wanted. Phystie and Variedy fought- constantly, to the point where if they were both in the same room it wouldn't take long for everyone else to find something to do any where else. Zexion spent 80% of his waking hours on the computers.

We had set up the security cameras around the building and had a wall of monitors all along the wall that had the door that we entered and exited through, each for a different camera. Situated around the monitors were several rickety couches that had questionable origins but worked for communal purposes. Zexion's work space was set in the middle of the room at a huge round desk. In the far corner was the dinning area, well if you can consider a long bland table with six chairs a 'dinning area'. The area in front of the elevator had been filled with work out equipment and several mats that could be laid out for fighting and gymnastic purposes. We had construction plastic hanging from the ceiling, blocking the elevators from view in case anyone wondered down here and a camera set up to view the doors.

"Finally!" Zexion shouted one day. Everyone froze. Variedy and Phystie had been having a whispered argument by the kitchen, Demyx had been sitting on the spare rolling chair next to Zexion, spinning in circles. I was on the bench press, I placed the bar back down and stood.

"What's up Zex?" I asked as I moved across the room to the round desk. Variedy and Phystie joined me and we all waited for the tech geek to speak up.

"I finally got it!" He hissed, running his fingers roughly through his hair. "I've found the blue prints for the manor and for the newly renovated basement and as far as I can tell it just looks like an apartment add on." He pulled up the blue prints onto the main, television sized monitor. We all moved to stand behind him. "The only thing suspicious about it is the lack of entrances in or out and the lack of windows." He said as he highlighted the one exit which was a door that lead out the back of the manor.

"I don't know." Variedy said as he examined the blue prints. "There's a rather extensive draining system in every room." Zexion clicked a few keys and the prints zoomed in to the sub-floors.

"You're right. That's the kind of draining system you'd put in if you expect to have to wash your floors of something everyday." Demyx said.

"Like blood." I added on and no one countered that thought. After a long pause I finally spoke up. "Alright, So we've got suspicious plumbing. What do we do now?" I asked.

"We start asking around." Variedy said. "We approach your cousin like we talked about doing a while back." he said to me. I nodded but Demyx spoke up .

"We shouldn't endanger Sora!" He said, his eyes meeting mine, looking for back up. He found none.

"We do what we have to do." I said.

"Roxas you can't do this!" He said. I spun around and jabbed my finger into his chest.

"You brought me here! You told me Vincent was alive! Don't you dare be surprised that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him back." I snarled in his face.

"We don't even know that he's alive!" Demyx said as he stood from the chair, glaring down at me. I laughed then, bitter and sharp.

"Now your arguing that? I thought I was the doubtful one here." I said with a cold smile.

"You said it yourself Roxas, all we've got is suspicious plumbing and a hit man who's famous for making people disappear. Is that really enough to risk someones life on?" He asked and he was almost pleading now.

"Yes, it is. Because either way, I need the information that Sora can give. He'll either get me more proof of Vincent being alive or get me names of who killed him." I said shoving Demyx back a few steps.

"Or get killed! This is your cousin were talking about here!" He said.

"Exactly! It's _my_ cousin. What the hell do you have your panty's in a twist about?" I asked, my eyes glaring into his. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"A person should care when their going to put someone else in danger, no matter who it is." He said, his eyes searching mine. When he didn't find what he was looking for he looked away and I could tell that he was shaken to his core by what he didn't find in my eyes.

"I've already told you once Demyx. I don't care." I said. "I've been pushed one to many times, broken far to often."

"You'll have to contact him and set up a meeting. It'll have to be some where in public where the rest of us can blend in and keep an eye on things." Variedy said, quickly changing the subject.

"How do I contact him?" I asked, "I don't want to tip anyone off as to where we are."

"We'll have you make the call from a pay phone on the other side of town." Phystie said with a shrug.

"If they trace it, it'll just lead them farther away from us." Demyx said with a nod.

"Alright but what do I say to him? Chance are he's talked to Cloud so he knows I've established myself as an enemy to Axel." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well all we can do is hope that family means more to him then it does to you." Zexion said. I just gave him a raised eyebrow and he raised his hands in the 'I am unarmed' gesture. "Just saying."

"Here's to hoping then." I said.

"I'll get you a car, you'll have to do this on your own. I'll be close by but not to close." Variedy said as he grabbed his trench coat from the back of one of the couches. "Be ready when I get back." he shot over his shoulder before he disappeared out the door. I left the others and headed for my room. I quickly strapped on Cerberus over my v-neck shirt and pulled a leather jacket that Phystie had given me on over it. I made sure I could draw Cerberus without interference and then headed back into the common area.

"This is right!" Demyx was saying to Zexion as I entered the room but quickly shut up when he saw me. I simply ignored him and headed for the door.

"Wait Roxas!" Zexion called out. I turned around to see him lunge over the desk and jog over to me. "Here put this on your ear, it'll record the conversation and transmit it back here." he said handing me a small ear piece. I took it and inserted it into my right ear.

"Alright. I'll see you guys in a bit." I said, closing the door behind me. I headed up to the parking garage. I tucked myself into a dark corner behind a pillar and waited for Variedy to show up. It didn't take long before a small blue Mazda pulled up and Variedy got out, car still running. I extracted myself from the dark corner and went over to the car.

"I still don't know what I'll say to make him meet me." I said as I slid into the car and closed the door. Variedy leaned into the opened window.

"Whatever it takes, but I'll tell you one thing. Try to sound like the old you. This new you might just scare him off." he said and I could almost detect a hint of amusement in his voice. I glared at him for a moment. "I'll be near by, sign of any trouble get the hell out. The ear piece is recording so if your being followed just say it into the ear piece, Zexion will let me know. If you are being followed, do not come back here. Lead them out of the city." I nodded and he handed me a set of keys. "These are to an apartment on the outskirts of town, the directions are on the piece of paper next to you, if you're being followed go there. Go inside the apartment, wait five minutes and then sneak out the back porch. Go into the woods and wait for me there."

"Alright." I said and he backed away from the car. "I'll see you later then." He gave me a nod and I put the car into drive and shot out of the parking garage.

This little adventure would be the first time I was alone since Vincent had been shot (or not shot, still pending on that one.) I let myself drive a bit recklessly as I got onto the freeway, shooting between traffic like a blue bullet. I followed the free way until I figured I was far enough away from the base and took an exit that lead to a small shopping center. I parked the car and got out, I walked around for a while, looking in the shop windows before I went over to the payphone. I put in the quarters and pressed in Sora's number. He picked up after a few rings.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Sor." I said, my voice soft. "How are you?"

"_Roxas?!" _he asked, sounding a bit panicked but his voice went to a whisper. _"Where are you? What are you doing calling me? They could be tracing this call damn it!" _

"If they do it'll lead them no where." I said, keeping my voice a little shaky and not to confident. "Look I need to talk to you but not over the phone, can we meet somewhere?" There was a long pause.

"_I don't know Rox.." _

"Look I know things are rough right now but I really just need to be able to talk to someone who will actually give a damn about what I have to say. Being around Variedy and Phystie isn't exactly a good support system and I can't say I've been allowed to grieve. I just need to talk about what happened." I managed to make my voice crack a bit.

"_I'm sorry about what happened Roxas, I really am, but I'll be putting myself and Riku in a lot of danger if I meet with you." _

"Sora we're family, I'm just asking for an hour of your time. We'll meet down town at the Citygarden, meet me by the waterfall fountain, I'll be under the trees across from it. I'm not asking for much here Sora, just someone to listen. I'll be there at noon tomorrow, its a Saturday, it'll be packed, it'll be easy to blend in."

"_Rox.."_

"I'll see you there Sora." I said and hung up the phone. I sighed and rubbed at my face. I turned to the parking lot and noticed a few cars that weren't there earlier but it was a shopping center, no need to get to paranoid. I made my way over to the car and slid in, I started the engine and examined my surroundings for anyone else sitting in their car, anything suspicious. I didn't notice anything out right so I started the car and backed out. I pulled up to the exit and noticed a white car pulling out at the exit down from me. I took a right and so did he.

"Don't get paranoid just yet Roxas." I told myself as I headed back toward the free way. I took a few extra turns, taking the long way back to the freeway. The car made all the same turns. "Damnit! I hope your getting this, I'm being followed. I'm following the directions." I glanced down at the paper and made sure I was headed in the right direction to get to this apartment.

I got onto the freeway and headed out of town. There were now two cars that were sticking close to me but not right behind me. It wasn't easy for them, I didn't drive at the normal speed, as soon as I'd hit the free way I was back to my normal reckless driving. I took the exit indicated on the directions and slowed to a normal pace as I merged into slower traffic. I took a right at the next light and followed the road for a while before I finally saw the apartment complex I was looking for. I turned in and went to the back, the number was 210C. I parked at the indicated parking spot and got out. I crumbled the paper up and stuffed it into my pockets.

I jogged up the stairs to the door and paused, glancing around. The white car was parked at the next building over along with the other car I'd spotted. I unlocked the door and went inside. It was a sparingly furniture apartment that looked as if someone had been living here recently. I moved quickly to the back door to find a balcony.

"He expects me to jump from the second story?!" I hissed as I glanced back at the front door. I waited for a few minutes. I heard foot steps coming up the stairs "Time to go." I muttered and slide the (surprising silent) back door opened. I slipped out side just a knock came to the front door. I closed the door and went to the railing.

I looked down to see a fence directly under the edge of the patio from the neighbors patio. If I hung from the railing I could drop onto it and then jump from there. I climbed over and let myself hang from the railing. I held my breath and let myself drop onto the fence. I managed to land on it but only for a moment before my momentum forced me to jump to the ground. I tucked and rolled across the soft grass and came to my feet. I took off for the woods that weren't that far away from where I'd landed.

I made it into the tree line and ducked behind a large tree. I peaked around the trunk to see a man on the patio that I'd just come from, he was looking around but went back inside soon after. I took a deep breath and headed deeper into the woods.

About 20 minutes in I found a small clearing that looked as if someone had been using it recently for camping. There was a fallen tree on one side that looked like a good hiding spot. I went over and set beside it, tucking myself into the crevice where the fallen tree connected with another tree that was still standing. I could still see in the direction I had come from but I was hidden from sight from anyone who might come this way. I sat in silence, keeping my ears opened for any sounds.

Variedy hadn't said how long it'd take him to get here so I had no idea how long I would have to wait. I pulled out Cerberus just to have him in my hands. I heard a snap of a branch close by followed by the sound of someone stomping around in the underbrush. A few moments later he came into the clearing, gun drawn as he looked around. I felt a smirk cross my face. I waited a few moments as he started looking around the clearing, he was a few feet from my hiding spot and no one else had joined him so he was alone.

I waited till he was standing over my hiding place. I stood so quickly he didn't have time to register it, I pressed Cerberus into his shoulder and fired, point blank. He fell back, screaming, clutching at his shoulder. I jumped over the fallen tree and kicked the gun out of his hand sending it flying across the clearing.

"Looking for someone?" I asked sweetly as I placed my foot on his injured shoulder and applied pressure. He screamed and grabbed my ankle with both hands and jerked me off balance enough that I stepped away from him.

"You bastard." He snarled as he shakily got to his feet.

"Yeah a little." I said as I raised Cerberus, making it clear I was aiming for his head this time. "Start talking. Who sent you?"

"Who do you think." he spat at me, clutching his shoulder. "I'm going to kill you for this."

"I doubt that." I said with a smirk. I saw his eyes flash over to his gun that was laying behind me. "Don't even think about it, not unless you want to die."

"What do you want?" He asked. I caught movement behind him in the woods. I glanced over to find Variedy just in the tree line, he put his finger to his lips and disappeared again.

"I want to know what Axel wants." I said, pretending that my lapse into silence was me thinking.

"He wants you dead." he snarled. "He wants to tie you up and beat you till your unrecognizable and then let you heal and then do it all over again. He's out for blood."

"Sounds kinky." I said with a raised eyebrow. "Was he listening in to my conversation with my cousin?"

"Yes you idiot, of course he was. He's had every phone of any one you even might contact tapped." He said with a smirk. "He'll cut you off from anyone you love and force you out into the open." I felt a very humorless smile cross my face.

"He's welcomed to try. Now one more question." I said as I lowered my gun. He seemed to be gaining his confidence back the more I talked. He thought he was going to walk away from this alive. "Where is he keeping Vincent?" I asked and I saw the truth in his face.

The shock was so crystal clear on his face, shock and then fear and doubt, then it closed down.

"He's body was went up with the house." He said but it was a lie. Such a pathetic lie, I felt my rage boil to the surface. I raised the gun and shot his other shoulder. He fell to his knees, hunched over, screaming. I crossed over to him and wrapped my hand in his short hair and jerked his head back. I pressed Cerberus into the underside of his chin.

"Where is he." I whispered as I leaned close to his face. His eyes were wide, shocked, scared, to much white showing as he glanced around.

"I don't know." he gasped. I jammed the gun into his flesh and he made a gurgling noise. "I honestly don't know!" he gasped. "I only even know that he's alive because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Tell me!" I snarled, I felt my heart rate pick up. I felt hope flood my system.

"I was in the kitchen at the manor!" He said, his breathing coming in shallow. "A group of men came in from the garage, they were carrying someone between them but he had a bag over his head. They stopped for a moment when the man stumbled, and I heard one of them mutter 'Fucking Robot'. Robot was Vincent's nickname amongst the men."

"When was this?" I asked, trying desperately to keep my self in check.

"About a day after the house went up. I haven't seen him or heard anything about him since." he said his eyes locked with mine now. "Please, just let me go. I won't tell Axel that I told you, he'd kill me any way if he knew that I knew." I let go of him and he collapsed to the ground.

"I would suggest not going back to the manor. If I were you I'd run." I said to the bleeding man. He got shakily to his feet once more and turned to leave the clearing. Variedy came out of the woods once again right in front of the man and shot him between the eyes.

"No lose ends." He said to me as the body hit the ground. I couldn't bring myself to care as I set down on the fallen tree.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Variedy as he came over to me. He nodded but said nothing, just watched me carefully. "He's alive." I whispered, staring at the ground. I looked up at Variedy as confusion took over. "But how?" I asked.

"I don' know. We'll talk about it more once we get back to base." he said as he grabbed my arm. "Come on." I let him lead me out of the clearing before I pulled away and followed him through the woods. We came to a small dirt road after about ten minutes or so. The SUV was parked there and we made a quick retreat in case the guys buddy's came looking for him.

We took several detours on the way back to base to make sure that no one was following us. We arrived at the parking garage just as the sun was beginning to set.

"I don't know if the meeting with Sora tomorrow is even a good idea any more." Variedy said as we got out of the car and headed for the stairs.

"I need to know what he knows. We know that Vincent survived the house but that was weeks ago now." I said. I pulled the door opened and we headed down to the basement.

"It just seems kind of stupid now that we know Axel was listening to your conversation with Sora." he said. I shrugged as he unlocked the door and we came into the common area. The other three were all crowded around Zexion's work station. Phystie looked over at us and beamed at me.

"He's alive." He said and I couldn't help but return a little smile.

"It would seem so." I said as Variedy and I joined the others. I gave Zexion my ear piece back.

"Now the question becomes how." Variedy said as he crossed his arms. "Did you ever get that program up and running?" He asked Zexion.

"Yeah, I just need you three to help me set the scene." he said as he began typing away at the keyboard.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I moved around the round desk to stand behind Zexion.

"I've got a program that can recreate the scene when Vincent was shot. It's a program that crime labs use to recreate crime scenes. It be a lot more accurate if I had exact measurements. I've the measurements for the house from the blue prints I found in Axel's computers." he said as he brought up a window that looked exactly like the living room from the house. There was a tall figure, Vincent's height and a smaller figure next to him (Phystie), another figure was in front of the Vincent figure, grabbing his arm (me).

"Alright now where did you find the bullet at exactly?" Zexion asked me.

"On the wall directly behind me about three feet from the ground." I said pointing to the wall. He hovered his mouse over the spot I'd said and made a small mark there. He did a few more keyboard clicks and a red line went from the hole in the wall up through the two figures that represented Vincent and me. The red line passed straight over Vincent's left shoulder.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Demyx said.

"What?" I asked.

"That red line is the path the bullet would have taken from the angle of where you pulled it out of the wall and the hole in the upper glass window. This could be a little off but I'd have to say that its a big enough area that a few inches wouldn't change anything, that bullet never hit Vincent." he said as he zoomed out and rotated the picture to show that the bullets path was clearly no where near Vincent.

"Well then explain the blood and the hole that appeared in his forehead and his falling to the ground." I said, my arms crossed as I examined the picture we had created from every angle. "Not to mention how they got him out of the house before the fire went up."

"Those question may take a bit longer but as far as the bullet goes it never made contact with Vincent." Zexion said.

"Poison could account for his 'dying'" Phystie said. "A slow acting poison that they could have given him the day before when he went to the manor. "

"That would have to be some amazing timing then." Demyx said. "To know exactly when the poison would drop him, exactly when to fire the bullet, exactly when to send the text to make sure Roxas was there." I shook my head, this was giving me a headache.

"That's Ansem's specialty." Variedy said.

"There could have been another bullet." Zexion said. "What if the blood came from a shot to the back? It wouldn't be fatal but it would account for the blood on the mat."

"We would have heard a second shot." Variedy said.

"Not if it was made at the exact same time with a lower caliber bullet." he said as he started to type at the keyboard. The image on the screen started to move now, the bullet came through the upper glass at the same moment another bullet came through the lower one and hit Vincent in the upper arm, causing him to fall forward into the figure that was me.

"We would have seen the wound then." Phystie said.

"No we wouldn't." I said. "In all the confusion that followed after that happened, you both were too busy trying to get me out of there to pay much attention to the man we assumed was dead." I made sure that I didn't sound accusing.

"True." Variedy said. "It still leaves a lot of questions."

"This is all speculations at best." Zexion said with a sigh as he closed the program down.

"At least we know he's alive now." Phystie said with a smirk. I gave a slight nod but tried not to think about it to much, I needed to be alone for that thought process.

"Yeah. Zexion could hack into the security cameras at the manor?" Variedy asked.

"I've been trying." He said as he opened another window and started to explain to Variedy how he was trying and how they were stopping him. I zoned it out though, too much tech babble for me. I made a quick exit to the hallway that led to the rooms.

When I got to my room I shred the jacket and pulled Cerberus's holster off and laid it on the bed before sitting next to it. I pulled the gun out and held it gently in my hands.

"He's alive Cerberus." I said to the gun. I didn't even realize I was crying until the tears fell onto the gun. "He's alive, not well, probably being tortured, but alive." I set the gun down as I doubled over and let the tears take over my body, it wasn't very long before the tears were turning to laughter. Anyone who might have been listening would probably think I had finally lost my mind.

But the reality was setting in, if he was alive that meant that I might actually be able to have some sort of a future. Since Vincent had been shot I had looked at my life as a short term thing, just till I got revenge, just till I got the truth and then I'd join him. Now I had to find him, save him. The laughter faded after a while a new worry settled over my heart, worry that he wouldn't survive the torture, worry that by the time I got to him he'd be lost to me and be Axel's lap dog once again.

A knock on the door had been wiping my face and standing up from the bed.

"Come in." I said and Variedy stepped through the door.

"Just wanted to make sure you hadn't lost it back here." he said as he eyed me up and down. I smirked and shook my head.

"Almost." I said as I picked up Cerberus and put the holster back on.

"We need to discuss the meeting with Sora tomorrow with the others." he said and I nodded we stood in silence for a moment. "I'm glad he's alive." Variedy said. "But I want you to have a realistic view on this, the chances of us.."

"I know." I said, holding up my hands. "Variedy I know, we may not get to him in time. But let's be honest here, Vincent is a stubborn ass, he may not even need us to save him." Variedy kept searching my face as I spoke, I wasn't sure what he was looking for but I knew he didn't find it and that seemed to disappoint him.

"I hope so Roxas." He said before he turned and held the door opened for me. I walked past him but paused for a moment.

"I have a realistic view of this but I've just been given some hope and hope will run away with you." I said. "I'll be fine." I looked up and met red and gold eyes. "Let's just get him back."

"It's alright to let the hope get to you, but don't let it blind you." he said and I just gave a slight nod.

"I've never been more clear headed." I muttered as we headed down the hall way but he didn't make any reply to that. We came into the main room to find everyone seated on the couches in front of the screens for the outside cameras. Variedy joined Phystie one of the couches and I took the recliner.

"So do you think Sora will show tomorrow?" Demyx asked me. "He sounded really reluctant."

"I don't think he would have but now that we know that Axel knows, he won't have a choice." I said as I leaned back into the chair. "He'll make sure Sora is there and he'll be wired, he'll have people in the crowd ready to grab me when ever the opportunity presents its self."

"That makes things a lot more complicated." Zexion said from his place next to Demyx.

"It makes the meet useless." Phystie said with a huff. "If he's wired you can't say anything to him about Vincent with out alerting Axel that we know and you can't ask anything of importance."

"You'll just have to play the wounded victim card." Variedy said. "Just talk to him about Vincent's 'death', cry a little, play it up, make him uncomfortable with betraying you. He's not part of the organization, he doesn't have the training, he'll be feeling jumpy any way."

"Then why go at all?" I ask. "If it'll be that useless and put me directly into Axel's hands then why go?"

"Because this gives us two options." Variedy said, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his eyes locked with mine. "We either take Sora or we let Axel take you." Silence lapsed after this statement.

"We don't have a snowball's chance in hell of taking Sora with all the people that Axel will have there." I said, feeling my heart drop a bit. "You want me to get captured?"

"Roxas we don't know where he's keeping Vincent, we don't know if he's even still alive." he said. "When they take you, we'll be waiting, we'll follow them. We'll plant a few different types of wires on you, some that they'll find and others that they won't. We'll know everything that's going on, we'll know exactly where you are and the second things get dicey we'll get you out of there. With any hope he'll take you to the same place their holding Vincent."

"There are so many things that could go wrong with that plan." Zexion said. "They could find all the wires, they could have a signal jammer at the location that would screw up the tracking device, and the wires that they don't find."

"We don't have much of a choice." Variedy said to him. "We have nothing Zexion. As much as you've tried to hack into the cameras we still have nothing and we're running out of time and options."

"Variedy this isn't a good idea." Phystie said, giving his lover a worried look. "What if he just kills Roxas?"

"He won't." I whispered and I met Variedy's eyes. "He'll try to reason with me, try to get me to come back to him and when that doesn't work he'll resort to violence."

"It's not a good plan." Demyx said with a frown. I kept my eyes locked with Variedy's.

"I'll do it." I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>muhahahahahahah<strong>_** -coughs-**

**Review? You know you wanna.**


	26. Our Reactions are Our Choice

**You guys...I can't even...the reviews...I just...-sobs-**

**You all are the reason I can go on.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day, the sky was a wonderful clear blue that reminded me of the color of Namine's eyes. I spared a few thoughts for her, hoping she was doing well as I stretched out under the tree across from the waterfall fountain.<p>

Everyone was in positions, now all we had to do was wait. I had several wires on me, one that was pretty obvious, one that was a little better hidden and two that were impossible to find. I didn't have Cerberus with me and I felt very unprotected with out it.

Zexion was back at the base, computers up and ready to start the trace as soon as I was taken. Variedy and Phystie were both positioned around the park in places that appeared like they were trying to hide but in reality we wanted Axel's people to spot them. They knew I had Variedy and Phystie, our secret weapons were Zexion and Demyx.

Demyx was in a parking garage a few buildings over with a wire of his own. As soon as he got word he'd follow whatever vehicle they put me in.

"_Sora is approaching from the south." _Came Variedy's voice in my ear. "_He's alone but I've spotted several of Axel's men around."_

"Alright." I muttered.

"Rox?" Came Sora's voice. I set up and gave him a shaky smile. _Here we go_. I thought as I stood and embraced my cousin.

"Hey Sor." I said as I hugged him tightly. He pulled away and searched my face.

"I've been so worried about you." he said his voice soft.

"Let's sit." I said, gesturing to the grass. He nodded and we both sat. "I've been doing that best I can, considering."

"I know Rox." he said and he gave me his best sympathy look and I knew it wasn't faked. "I'm really sorry about Vincent." I gave a shaky smile.

"Yeah me too." I said as I ran my hand through my hair. "It hasn't been easy. Every time I close my eyes I see..." I trailed off.

"You can tell me Rox." He said, taking my hand in his. "Please tell me." I met his sincere eyes and almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"I was in my room at the house." I said, looking away from him and staring off into space. "I was getting ready to take a shower when my phone went off. I saw the message was from Axel and I was instantly filled with dread. I opened the text and saw the picture of me and Vincent kissing and I knew. I dropped the phone and ran out the door and down the stairs. I think I called out his name.." I trailed off here and had to shake my head, I'd almost fallen into my own story. "I ran down the hallway, I could see Vincent standing on the mat next to Phystie, I called out again and he turned to me. I reached him and grabbed his arm. I don't know why I grabbed him, I don't know if I meant to pull him down..I don't know..." I trailed off again as tears rolled down my face. Sora scooted closer to me and squeezed my hand.

"It's alright Roxas." he said, his voice soft. "Go on."

"I grabbed his arms and our eyes met and I watched the life drain out of his eyes. He fell into me, and I went down with him, I think I was screaming, I don't remember. The next thing I can see clearly I'm being pulled away by Phystie and Variedy is checking his pulse..."

"Oh Roxas." Sora said as he pulled me into an awkward hug. I hugged him back best I could and let myself cry into his shirt. "I'm sorry. God I'm so sorry." he said over and over again.

And then suddenly I was seeing things a little differently. Variedy had checked Vincent's pulse. Why had he checked his pulse if he knew he was dead? He had seen the hole, he would have had to know that he was dead already...unless he knew he wasn't...I pulled away from Sora and stared at the ground, my eyes wide.

Had I trusted to quickly? Had he known all along? And now I was letting him hand deliver me back to Axel? I stood suddenly.

"Rox?" Sora asked. I glanced down to him but I wasn't seeing him.

"I have to go." I whispered.

"_Roxas what are you doing?"_ Came Variedy's voice in my ear. I pulled the ear piece out and threw it to the ground and slammed my foot down on it. I started off down the path and Sora was suddenly beside me.

"I'm really sorry about this Rox." He whispered to me as he hugged me tightly. I felt the needle sink into my arm and a slight stinging sensation.

"Sora.. what?" I asked as I felt my knees go weak. My blue eyes met his and I couldn't help the feeling of betrayal that rose in me.

"I need help!" He hollered over his shoulder. "Roxas? Roxas are you alright?" I tried to push him away.

"Get away." I slurred as two big burly men appeared.

"How can we help?" One asked and I would bet my life that they worked for Axel. Hell I think I was already betting my life and now I wasn't even sure the person who would get me out could be trusted.

"Help me get him to my truck." Sora said and one of the men picked me up. I tried to open my mouth to scream again but nothing came out but a small wine.

"Axel will be so happy to see you." the man carrying me whispered. My last thought before whatever they had drugged me with took over was, Man I hope I'm wrong about Variedy.

The first thing I noticed when I started to regain consciousness was that I was hella thirsty. The second thing I noticed was that I wasn't tied down in any way. Axel clearly was underestimating me. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a bare white room. I was lying on a small twin sized bed that was across from a metal door. I looked around and spotted the one camera that was up in the corner of the room. I set up, slowly, my head spinning.

The good news was I was in the same cloths which meant that I had still had the tracking device. The bad news was they had found all but one of the wires and the one that was left was sewn into the hem at the top of my pants and most of the sound it would record would the sound of the fabric moving so I'd have to be perfectly still for it to pick up anything useful. Hopefully it got something good while I was passed out.

I swung my feet to the floor and put my head in my hands. I wanted to talk to the wire, wanted to express my doubts in Variedy but the entire room was probably bugged and if I said a word they'd be in here strip searching me. I sighed and rubbed at my face. Time to get this show on the road. I stood from the bed and moved to the center of the room.

"I'm awake ass hole." I said to the camera. "Come and get it." A few moments later the door banged opened and Leon came in followed closely by Riku and then Axel. Leon stood on Axel's right while Riku was on left, the door closed behind them. If only one of them had come in I would have taken them out just on principle but all three was a no-no.

"Good morning Love." Axel said and I wanted to punch him so badly. I must have made some kind of step forward because Leon and Riku both moved toward me. "I was beginning to worry that Sora had overdosed you, you've been out for almost 24 hours."

"Fuck you." I snarled, my fist balled "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Just to see you." He said, his acid green eyes darting up my body. It made me feel sick.

"Well you've seen me, I'd like to go now." I said. He chuckled and walked toward me. I stayed where I was, if he got close enough we'd see how much I could make him bleed before Leon or Riku could get to me. He didn't come that close though, instead he circled me but I didn't follow him.

"I don't think so. If what Leon and Cloud reported to me is true then you are far to dangerous to be let out." He said as he came back to stand in front of me. Just out of reaching distance. "Is it true Roxas?" He asked, his voice full of mock hurt. "Are you hell bent are avenging a death that you caused?" I felt my temper rise but I held it down.

"I did not cause Vincent's death. You did." I said, keeping my eyes glued to his. "And I am going to bring you to your knees. I am going to take everything away from you." He gave a smirk.

"I'd like to see you try." he said, his eyes going into slits. And then it happened. One second we were standing about three feet apart the next I had swept his feet out from under him and had him on his knees, my hand wrapped in his hair. I jerked his head back so that he was looking up at me. His eyes were shocked but the anger was quickly growing. Leon and Riku were moving quickly toward us.

"You have no idea the monster you've created" I hissed in his face. I let go of him just as Riku tackled me to the ground, as we were falling I got my feet up and positioned on his chest so when we hit the ground I kicked out with both my legs to send him flying over me. I rolled and quickly got to my feet to face Riku but Leon came up behind me and he was armed with another syringe. I felt the drug hit me quickly and I went down to one knee, Leon gripping my right arm. Axel came over to me and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Sleep now. We'll talk some more when you wake." he whispered and I wanted to vomit.

The next time I woke I was chained to the bed. My right wrist was shackled to the bed by a chain. I was able to sit up and even stand but I couldn't move very far away from the bed. Next to the bed was a tray of food and water. I scarfed it down, not caring if it was poisoned, I would be needing my energy.

After I finished I went back to examining the shackle but there was no way I was getting it off. I stood and pulled at the chain, hoping maybe the bed would move, but of course it was bolted to the ground.

"Son of a bitch." I hissed as I gripped my hair in both hands. I needed to talk to my wire without ears.

I ripped the sheets off the bed, looking for a bug of some kind. I pulled the pillow case off and when that didn't turn up anything I ripped the pillow apart. I found a small bug in the stuffing and smashed it. I tossed the pillow aside and flipped the mattress off the bed frame and found a more advanced bug, wires and all. I ripped it off just as the door to my 'room' swung open. I smashed it to the ground just as hands grabbed me and spun me around. I came face to face with Cloud.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He snarled, searching my face. I pooled what little moister there was in my mouth and spit in his face. He wordlessly snarled at me and then back handed me across the face. I stumbled back but didn't go down. I came at him hard, my left fist took him square in the jaw and it was his turn to stumble back. His right fist got me in the stomach with enough force to knock my breath out. I fell this time and his foot took up where his fist left off. One of the kicks connected with my face. I felt my lip split wide open and I curled in on myself trying to protect my face from the on coming abuse.

He finally backed off and I looked up at him, a smile plastered across my face. He was breathing heavy and looking at me like I'd grown an ugly second head.

"Dad would be so proud." I said and coughed, splattering blood across the floor. He turned and left the room like his ass was on fire. I couldn't help but laugh as the door closed behind him. I lay on the ground and laughed for a while. In that moment I was pretty close to an edge that I wasn't quite ready to fall over just yet. Once you went over that edge you either had to put down or you turned into Variedy. Speaking of which... I curled into a ball again on the floor, bringing my face closer to the bug in my jeans.

"I'm starting to wonder if I can trust anybody." I whispered, trying to remain cryptic, I could probably plead insanity if they ask who I'm talking to. "I don't know any more. Why would you check his pulse?" I started to say more but decided against it. I uncurled and got to my feet. My right side was a little sore from the kicking but not to bad. I checked the rest of the bed frame for any wires or bugs but didn't find anything. I grabbed the edge of the mattress and pulled it closer to me before I started ripping in to that as well.

By the time the door opened again I was sitting with my back to the wall next to the bed surrounded by stuffing from the mattress and another bug down.

"Oh Roxas, you just can't have nice things." Axel said as he came in the room, alone this time. I flashed him a smile that may have been a bit crazed, what with all the blood. He frowned at me. "Cloud didn't tell me he drew blood."

"That seems to be a common thing among your people, the whole not telling you things they probably ought too." I said as I stood from the ground. I gave a little laugh. "Like for example the dead guy in the woods behind that apartment they followed me too yesterday?" I said with a bit of laughter. Axel just stared at me, his face blank. "I bet he didn't tell you that he saw your guys dragging Vincent through the manor the day _after_ the house burnt down." Axel was frozen, his eyes glued to mine. I stepped around the mess on the floor and got as close as my chain would allow. "Where is he Axel." I asked. He didn't say anything, our eyes locked but I knew what was coming seconds before he acted.

His foot shot out and took me in the center of my chest sending me flying back onto my back. I was on my feet in seconds, avoiding an on coming boot that would have smashed my wrist.

"Why can't you just leave well enough alone?!" he snarled at me as he came for me again.

"I think I'm the only one in this room that has the right to ask that." I snarled back. He started to back me up toward the bed frame with several well placed punches. Right when he thought he had me cornered I dodged around him and took out his knees, he stumbled and I was on him. I had the chain around his throat, he managed to get his hands under the chain between it and his neck but all that meant was I had his hands trapped as well as his windpipe. I pulled the chain tight and he struggled under me. I pressed my face to the side of his.

"Where is he?" I growled just as the door banged open. "Don't!" I snarled at Leon as I pulled the chain tighter, Axel was still struggling but it was becoming weaker. "Tell me where Vincent is and I'll let him go." I said. "That's all I want is to know where he is." and that may have come out as a scream. I felt Axel give a slight nod.

"He's in the room next to you." Leon said and I released Axel. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. Leon grabbed him and drug him away from me. I put my back to the wall and glared at them as Riku joined Leon and helped Axel to his feet. Axel's eyes met mine and I knew I was in store for something nasty.

"Leave the door opened." He said to Leon before he turned and left the room. Riku followed Axel but Leon stayed, leaving the door opened. I heard another door opened with a bang as it hit the wall. I felt my heart start to pound.

"What is he doing?" I asked and I might have sounded a little panicked. Leon just kept his eyed glued to the wall next to me.

"Wake up Vinny!" I heard Axel say and I wanted to sob. "We have a guest in the next room who would just _love_ to hear from you!" I heard the distinct sound of something thin and whip like striking flesh but no sound of pain. I felt the tears on my cheeks before I knew I was crying. I quickly wiped them away. If Vincent could keep quiet so could I. "I think you know him!" Axel said and the lashes were getting more angry. "You know, the one you stole from me? The love of my life that you decided was fair game?!" he was practically screaming now.

And then I heard it, barely audible.

"Roxas." it came out as a pained groan.

"Vincent!" I called out, my voice cracking a bit. "Vincent, I'm here." I heard a door slam closed and I sunk to the floor. Leon slid his eyes to me but I didn't have anything left in me to say anything to him. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

I sat on the floor for what felt like forever before the door opened again. This time it was just Riku. He walked right over to me and knelt next to me. I turned my head and met his calm eyes and I knew what was coming seconds before the syringe made contact with my arm. My last thought was _what now?_

I woke to the sound of birds._ Odd_ I thought as I rolled over, trying to snuggle deeper into the surface I was laying on. My eyes flashed opened when I felt the scratch of leafs on my face. I set up, looking around. I was in the middle of the woods. I felt panic start to rise as I stood to my feet, looking around.

Had I imagine everything? I felt my face and sure enough I still had the split lip from where my brother had kicked me. So what the fuck was going on? Suddenly I could hear voices off in the distance. I looked around for a hiding place and quickly climbed the closest tree and waited. The voices were getting closer but I couldn't make out what they were saying just yet. I closed my eyes and strained my ears.

"_Roxas!"_ They were calling my name? I waited a few more moments and heard it again.

"Demyx?!" I called out and dropped from the tree. "DEMYX!" I yelled and started moving toward the voices.

"Roxas?!" I heard him shout back. "Guys he's over here!" I ran toward their voices. The first person I saw was Demyx and then Variedy. "Oh god Roxas!" Demyx said as he ran to me and hugged me tightly. "We were so sure we were going to find your body." He said. I pulled away from him and looked to Variedy. Zexion and Phystie joined us. Phystie gave me a shaky smile and Zexion gave me a nod.

"I fucked up, he knows that we know. He's going to move him, please tell me you know where he was holding me." I said, my voice shaky. Zexion and Phystie looked away but Variedy held the eye contact.

"As soon as you were put into that truck the signal to the tracking device was jammed. Demyx tried to follow but Sora lost him pretty quickly." he said. "I'm sorry Rox, we don't know where you were. We looked but we couldn't find you and then all of a sudden your tracking device turned back up here in these woods, we were so sure that the only thing we'd find was your body." I leaned against a tree and tried not to let the feeling of defeat over whelm me.

"He was there." I said, my hand over my face. "I heard him. He called out to me." A hand on my shoulder had me looking up at Demyx.

"We'll find him Roxas." he said as Phystie came over and draped a jacket over my shoulders. I was shivering apparently. "Let's get out of here." he said, his arm around my waist. I let myself be led out of the forest and to the SUV that was waiting for us on a dirt road a ways from where I had been dumped.

"Why did he let me go?" I asked out loud once we were all in the SUV and headed back to base.

"You'll have to walk us through what happened and maybe we can figure it out." Variedy said from the drivers seat.

"How long was I gone?" I asked as I pressed my forehead to the cool glass of the window.

"Three days." Phystie said from the passenger seat.

"I think I'm dehydrated." I said as the world seemed to shift around me. I must have passed out because the next I knew I was on the couch at the base and hooked up to a IV.

"Good to see your up." Zexion said from his seat on the other couch.

"Since when do we have medical supplies?" I asked as I tried to sit up. He came over and helped me get propped up.

"Since you got taken by a criminal over lord who is an expert in torture, we didn't know what kind of shape you'd be in when we got you back." he said as he checked the needle in my am.

"The others?" I asked as he handed me a bottle water.

"I'll go let them know that you're awake." he said. I nodded and took a big swig of the water as he disappeared around the couch. A few moments later I was joined by Variedy and Phystie. Phystie took the recliner that I normally set in and Variedy knelt next to the couch by my head.

"How you feeling?" He asked me as he searched my face.

"Better." I said, clearing my throat a bit. Demyx and Zexion joined us and it was down to business.

"Walk us through what happened." Variedy said as he stood and went to stand on the other side of the coffee table.

"Sora got me at the park with a syringe full of some kind of drug, it knocked me out pretty quickly. I don't remember anything after that to the point when I woke up in the room." I said as I rubbed at my face.

"Why did you try to walk away from him?" Variedy asked and I froze up. It was a hell of a time to admit that I had doubted him.

"I was having second thoughts about letting myself get captured." I said, going for half truth. "I woke up in a room on a bed. I felt really thirsty but I put most of my effort into making sure I still had one of the bugs on me and the tracking device, lot of a good it did." I muttered.

"We got the bug, I'm in the process of extracting the data it picked up. We can hope it caught something good while you were drugged." Zexion said.

"I hope so." I said before I took another drink of water. "Any way, I wasn't tied down, Axel's first mistake." Variedy smirked, his arms crossed over his chest. "I called them out, told them to come and get it. Leon, Riku and Axel came into the room soon after that. I asked what he wanted, he said he just wanted to _see_ me." I spat, my anger rising easily at the thought of that first meeting. "He asked if I meant what I said to Cloud and Leon when they came to the house in the swamp to which I said yes and used some other colorful words to tell him exactly what I was going to do to him. I attacked at the first chance I got, I got Axel on his knees before the others could intervene. I made some kind of remark and then Riku tackled me. I threw him off with a well placed kick to his chest and then Leon got me with another syringe from behind." I trailed off as I took another drink of water.

"The next time I woke I was chained to the bed." I said with a smirk. "I wanted to talk to the bug in case you guys were listening so I tore apart the bed I was chained to and found three recording devices, one in the pillow, one under the mattress and one in the mattress. Cloud came in this time and things got a bit nasty. Punches were thrown and I sadly, was not the victor this time. He got a few well aimed kicks in and I told him our father would be proud which sent him running."

"The next time Axel came in he was alone, and I was feeling edgy after Clouds visit. My lip was bleeding." I reached up and touched it to find a few butterfly band aids there now. "He said that Cloud didn't tell him that he'd drawn blood. To which I responded that his people not telling him things seemed to be a regular occurrence. That's when I told him about the dead guy in the woods that told me about Vincent..." I trailed off for a moment before I snapped out of it. "He got pissed, kicked me in the chest, knocked me down. I got up before he could smash my left wrist, I let him back me into a corner and then I got the chain around his throat. I asked him where Vincent was but he wouldn't say so I squeezed harder."

"Leon came in but he froze when he saw how close Axel was to passing out. I asked Leon where Vincent was and he said, 'In the room next to yours.' I let Axel go and quickly backed to the wall. Leon grabbed Axel and dragged him away from me. When Axel got to his feet he told Leon to leave the door open and he left. I heard another door opened and Axel was talking to Vincent." I felt the tears on my cheek before I knew I was crying. I quickly wiped them away. "He was whipping him from what I could hear but Vincent never made a noise, not till Axel told him I was in the next room." I stopped and had to look away from the others to try and get myself under control. Demyx came and set next to me on the couch and gripped my arm.

"It's alright Rox." He said. "No one here expects you to be strong through something like this." I let my eyes meet his and I let my anger show now.

"He said my name Demyx. I heard him say my name. I yelled his name, let him know that I heard him, that I knew he was alive and then they shut the door. I was given another syringe full of that crap soon after and then I woke up in the damn woods." I said. "He knows that I know he's alive but there isn't a damn thing I can do about it because we didn't get the damn trace!"

"Well I can tell you why he got rid of you after that." Variedy said with a sigh. Everyone looked to him now. "You broke his bubble. When you're trying to brainwash or torture someone into submitting to you, you have to keep control of the situation and Axel lost that the second you called Vincent's name. By letting him hear you Axel gave Vincent a sliver of hope, a piece of who he was before the pain, before the torture. He also knew that we'd be looking for you so he had you dumped out in the middle of no where, far away from where he was holding you so that when your tracker picked up again it'd lead us away from him while he moved Vincent."

"Why not kill me?" I asked. "He'd already told me I was to dangerous to let go so why not just kill me and move on?"

"Sentiment?" Variedy said with a shrug. "If it had been me I would have killed you but I expect his feelings for you prevented that." Everyone fell quiet after that, thinking. My mind was running over and over everything again. A loud ping from Zexion work station pulled us all out of our thoughts.

"What's that?" Demyx asked as Zexion got up and went over to the computers. He got behind his desk and started tapping away at the keys. There was a silence and then a chuckle.

"I did it." Zexion said. Everyone was watching him now.

"Did what?" Variedy said with a raised eyebrow. Zexion hit a button on his key board and pointed to the screens on the wall in front of us. We all turned to examine the screens but they weren't showing the outside of our building anymore.

"Wait! This is.." Demyx started to say but trailed off.

"I'm in." Zexion said. "Gentlemen I give you Axel's manor."

"Zexion you genius!" Phystie exclaimed as he stood form his chair to get a closer look at the screens. One screen caught my eye.

"Zexion! Camera 89! That's the room they were holding me in. Where is that at?" I asked, sitting up. Zexion started to type away at the keys.

"It appears to be transmitting from a basement but not the one under the main house. There appears to be a basement under the pool house." He said as he clicked away.

"Find camera 90 or 88." I said and my voice might have cracked. The big screen flickered and I was looking at another empty room. "Son of a bitch!" I snarled. The room was clean, just two chains hanging from the ceiling. "Please tell me these things record and you have access to them."

"Absolutely give me just a few...seconds." he hit a button and suddenly we were all looking at a bloody Vincent hanging by his wrist. "This is exactly 24 hours ago." Zexion said. As we watched Axel came storming into the room, there wasn't any sound so I filled it in for them.

"Wake up Vinny." I said, keeping my tone dry. Axel hit Vincent several times until Vincent's eyes opened. "We have a guest in the next room who would just _love_ to hear from you!" My voice was a little shaky now as I watched the whip make contact with Vincent's bare skin. "I think you know him." I muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "You know, the one you stole from me? The love of my life that you decided was fair game..." And then I saw it.

He lifted his head up and he seemed to focus for a moment, his lips moved.

"Roxas." I whispered and had to cover my mouth to hold back the sobs. I watched as his head came all the way up. "Vincent." I said through my tears. "Vincent, I'm here." I chocked and watched as his head fell back, his face to the ceiling and the picture froze on his face.

"I'd say that's hope if I've ever seen it." Variedy said, his voice soft. Vincent's eyes were locked with the ceiling but even in the fuzzy, pixelated video the look on his face was one of absolute relief. Demyx had his arms around me now, I wasn't even trying to hide the sobs at this point.

"He's counting on me and I've already lost him." I sobbed into the other blonds shoulder.

"We'll find him Rox." Demyx whispered. "Zexion will piece together the camera videos, we'll figure out where they took him. We'll go through every second of video."

"Demyx get him to his bed." Variedy said but I pushed Demyx away.

"No. I'll help." I said wiping my face.

"No, you'll get some rest. We've got a lot of video to go through. As soon as we get something I will let you know." Variedy said. "You're no good to us or Vincent if you run yourself into the ground. You need to flush your system of whatever the hell they were injecting you with and let your body recuperate." I sighed but allowed Demyx to help me to my room, he had to push the IV stand so I could hobble along.

"I feel like such inept tag along." I muttered as Demyx helped me down the hall and toward my room. Demyx gave a huff of amusement.

"Give it a day or two and I'm sure you'll be back to your normal state of being, whatever that may be." he said as he patiently allowed me to walk at my own pace. I rolled my eyes at him.

"My 'normal state of being' is directly effected by those around me." I snapped at him. He just shook his head and chuckled.

"We're not the one's who cause you to behave the way you do. You're the one who decides how to react to those around you. We simply are what we are, you make the decision on how to respond." he said.

"And you make the decision on how to respond to me and in turn it is my decision to respond to your response and we have a circular argument in the making here and one I am not feeling up to having right this moment; so save it." I snarled as we made it to my door. "And your argument simply sounds like a way of opting out of your own actions. By implying that my reaction is my choice is just another way of settling all the blame on the other party and off of yourself."

"Or," He said as he pushed opened my door and let me pass. "If our reactions are our own choices then that puts us in complete control of ourselves, and not at the mercy of those around us." I paused for a moment, considering this line of thought but quickly moved past it.

"When the fuck did this become philosophy class?" I hissed at him before continuing on my pursuit for my bed.

"When it became clear that you needed it." he said back and I stopped and turned to him, my eyes made into slits.

"I have been through hell these past few months, yes it was my choice to stay, and yes some of what has happened has been my own doing. But I will not shoulder all the blame for what has happened. When I was getting pushed around by Axel, no one would help me. Everyone warned me it would happened but no one would step up to intervene when it did finally happen. Not you, not Zexion, not anyone. Everyone told me that Axel would come first if it came down to me or him. So I took matters into my own hands and now I am helping myself. So screw you if you don't agree on how I'm handling the cards that have been dealt to me. And screw you if you don't like how I've _chosen_ to react to the people around me." I snatched the IV stand out of his hands. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am _choosing_ to get some rest since my body is _choosing_ to react badly to the medication that was forced upon it."

I turned my back on him and moved toward my bed. I managed to get myself seated just as he was closing the door behind him. He paused and I rolled my eyes, of course he'd have to have the last word.

"I just want my friend back." He said as he looked at me over his shoulder.

"He's dead Demyx. He died a long and painful death and it all started the morning he showed his bruises for all his friends to see and they all looked away." I said and I couldn't help it if I sounded tired. Demyx made no further comment and closed the door behind him.

I reluctantly pulled my legs up into the bed with me and curled up on my side, being mindful of the IV in my arm. A part of me felt bad for Demyx, or at least bad for the way I had been treating him but most of me just couldn't muster up the strength to care.

Vincent was alive and I needed to concentrate on getting him back in once piece, both mentally and physically.

The state of my mental health could wait.


	27. 62295?

**Ok guys, I've posted a poll on my profile that I really would like you all to take if you could find the time. I just want to know where everyone stands on the Akuroku/or Vinroku. **

**I'm not saying that the outcome of the poll will in any way effect the story plot line but I am insanely curious to see what the majority thinks.**

**Go forth and VOTE!**

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned in my bed for hours after Demyx left me in my room. I tried to sleep, I really did but the sound of Vincent saying my name haunted my ears and now the look on his face when he heard my voice went right along with it.<p>

I knew he was alive. It was all I had wanted, just proof of it, and now that proof was trying to kill me. I groaned and tossed my arm over my eyes. I just had to hope that they would find evidence in the tapes. A knock on my door had me glaring at the ceiling.

"What?" I snapped. The door opened and I turned my glare on Variedy.

"We need to talk." He said and closed the door behind him. I set up but didn't try to get up from the bed. If Variedy was here to kill me then I'd be dead, regardless of whether or not I was standing. He moved to stand a few feet from my bed, his arms crossed. "We recovered the data from the recording device that was stitched into your jeans." he said.

_Well, here we go. _I thought as I shifted my legs over till my feet were on the ground.

"Did you?" I asked. "Anything interesting while I was passed out?"

"Mostly it was just your cousin arguing on the phone with who we are assuming was Riku. He was very angry that he had to be the one to drug you, apparently the syringe he had was just back up in case something went wrong, when you tried to leave Sora panicked." He said, his eyes on my face.

"Hmm" I said. "Must have been traumatic for poor Sora." And my voice may have held a bit of anger in it.

"The really interesting part for me was why you tried to walk away in the first place." He said and I couldn't help that my eyes automatically left his and went for the floor. "The bug didn't really answer that question the first time we listened to it but then we paired the audio from the bug with the video surveillance of your stay with Axel and I think I finally got my answer." I shifted uncomfortably when he stopped talking, I wasn't sure what he expected me to say but after a moment he went on, his voice still perfectly calm like we were talking about the weather.

"You see, the first time through the audio I heard you say something about checking someone's pulse, it was confusing but I figured you were talking to someone or maybe you were delusional from the drugs but then the tape showed you were talking directly to the bug. I had Zexion clean up the audio." He showed me a small recording device in his hand before he hit play.

"_I'm starting to wonder if I can trust anybody."_ My voice said from the small speaker._"I don't know __any more. Why would you check his pulse?"_

I didn't say anything, just continued to stare just over Variedy's shoulder.

"I didn't understand at first, I had to think about it for a while but then I remembered that _I_ had checked Vincent's pulse after he'd been 'shot'." he said and now my eyes met his and a thick silence fell between us. I licked my lips before I spoke.

"Why did you check his pulse?" I asked and I couldn't help that my heart was pounding. I couldn't help that my palms were sweating. I didn't think I could take another betrayal in my life.

"You think that I knew?" he asked and this time his face was slightly less blank with just a hint of anger.

"In the moment when I was going to entrust my rescue to you, in the moment I was letting you hand me over to Axel, Yes, I wondered if you had known. I wondered why you checked his pulse when he was shot through the head." Now I was starting to get angry. "and now that he's alive, I wonder what you felt when you checked his pulse."

"There was a time, not all that long ago, you wouldn't have dared to speak to me like that." He said as he glared down at me. I felt myself shrink back a little at the glare but I didn't back down.

"I deserve an answer." I said.

"I understand that terrible things have happened to you. I understand how drastically those things can change you. But doubting me is not going to get you very far." He said and when I kept up my glare he finally relented. "I checked his pulse because I was weak." He snapped, and he ran his hand through his hair, an action I had never seen him do up to this point.

"I don't understand." I said, my head tilted to the side.

"I didn't want to believe he was dead. I told you once that I don't have many friends, truthfully other then Phystie, Vincent is my only friend. When I saw the hole in his head I checked his pulse because I didn't want to see it, didn't want to face the truth. It was a moment of weakness that could have cost you or Phystie your lives. I should have gotten the both of you out of there a lot quicker then I did but I was being sentimental."

"Sentiment isn't always weakness. No matter how inhuman you may like to seem, your still have to answer to human emotions." I said, going for encouraging but probably not succeeding.

"I can count the number of times I've answered to human emotions on one hand." he said, his face blank once again. "And most involve Phystie."

"What about the ones that don't?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"The _one_ that doesn't" He corrected me and I gave him the 'go on' face, to which he sighed. "When I was 12 years old I took the gun that my mother used to kill herself with and shot my father between the eyes while he begged for his life." I felt shock radiate down my spine, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. I was reminded once again that I was talking to someone who had been much further into hell then I had ever even seen. Something must have shown on my face because he decided to continue.

"My parents had a very unhealthy relationship that I was forced to watch as I grew up. My father was both mentally and physically abusive to both my mother and me. When I was 10 my mother was coerced by my father into killing herself. I was bound and gagged on the kitchen floor, a normal occurrence in our household, when my mother decided she'd had enough. She pulled out a gun that she'd taken from our neighbors and held it to her head. She threatened to kill herself unless he untied me and left us alone. He laughed at her, told her what a loser she was and a coward until she finally pulled the trigger. Two years later, I took the same gun and killed my father." he said, all of which was stated in a way that mad it seem like it wasn't anything unusual.

I was at a loss for words. Next to his life story mine looked like a cake walk and made me seem like a whiny bitch.

"I'm sorry." I said finally. "For doubting you, for everything you've been through."

"It was the best thing that ever happened to me. I ran after I killed my father and found my mothers daughter, my half sister, from a previous marriage. She was 23 at the time and a model living on the west coast. She took me in until I moved out on my own at 16 and started taking hit jobs. I was good but needed official training, I was recruited into a branch of the military that I cannot disclose to you for several years where I was trained. If I hadn't killed my father I never would have known I was good at it."

"Silver lining in everything." I said, but it sounded weak, even to me.

"I am what I am and I have come to terms with that. Your the one who needs to figure out where all this is going." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked but I was only feigning ignorance this time.

"If we get Vincent back, then what? You run off with him and live happy ever after? Or will he want revenge on Axel? Will you both spend the rest of your lives running around trying to seek revenge until one, or all of you are killed? What if Axel comes begging for you back some day? You've proven in the past that Axel is more important to you then anything else."

"Whoa, hold up." I said, my glare back at full force. "I think I've learned my lesson as far as Axel is concerned, once I get Vincent away from him, I'm done with him. As far as me and Vincent go, I don't know and I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. At this moment, I am just concerned with getting him away from Axel in one piece."

"We'll try for one piece but at this point we're just going for alive." he said. "We've pulled up the video of when they took him from the room. Are you up to see it?"

"Sure, will you get this IV out of me?" I asked, raising up my arm. He smirked and reached down and ripped the needle from my arm. I hissed but said nothing as I pressed my thumb over the small drop of blood that had welled up. He turned and headed for the door but paused for a moment.

"Also, the information about my past isn't common knowledge. It doesn't leave this room." he said and I couldn't help roll my eyes.

"Please Variedy, I want to live. I know better then to spill _your_ secrets." I said as I stood from the bed and followed him out of the room.

"Well sometimes your self preservation is thin." he said and I could just hear the smirk in his voice. "I'd hate to have to be the one who finally fulfilled your death wish."

"My self preservation may be lacking some days but I do not have a death wish." I grumbled as we made our way down the hallway toward the main room.

"Ah, but you forget that I was there when you tried to start a fight with Axel while he was surrounded by his elite. Do you recall that morning? After the bathroom incident? If I hadn't been there it probably would have been your last morning on this Earth." He said and I just rolled my eyes again but said nothing. I couldn't argue his point so I kept my mouth closed.

We entered the main room to find Phystie passed out on the couch. Zexion was at his work station, going from one computer screen to the next with Demyx behind him making comments as they went. Variedy headed over to the two at the computers.

"How's it coming along?" He asked them. I jumped up and sat on the desk next to one of the computers my legs crossed up on the desk as well. Zexion glared at me but made no comment on my seat choice.

"We've managed to piece together quite a bit of film here." He said as he clicked away.

"Lets see it." I said and turned a little so I could see the main computer screen (that was actually a TV). Zexion hit a button and the screen went black before it started moving again. I was looking at the same room as earlier, Vincent hanging from the chains still. Axel was in the room with him, the door was closed now. A few moments passed of Axel just standing in front of Vincent, talking.

"No audio I'm guessing?" I asked as I squinted at the screen.

"No." Zexion said. "That would be too easy." After a few moments the door opened and two men came in.

"Leon and Cloud." I said once I recognized them. They went over to Vincent and undid his wrist from the chains, he sagged between them but they kept him from falling completely. Axel reached out and grabbed a hand full of Vincent's hair and jerked his head up. He said something and then Vincent and Cloud were moving him out of the room. The camera switched to the hallway outside the room. There was another person, passed out and cuffed being held by Riku.

"Is that me?" I asked, my heart pounding, "They moved me at the same time they moved Vincent?" As we watched Riku led the way down the hall, followed by Leon, Cloud and Vincent. The camera switched again and this time it was the garage. Off in the distance you could see a van waiting, a few moments and Cloud, Leon, Vincent and Riku appear. Riku dumps me into the back of the van and then they put Vincent in as well. They close the door, Cloud gets in the front passengers seat and Leon must have got into the drivers. The van pulls out and Riku goes back inside. "Vincent wasn't cuffed." I said, my voice soft.

And then I was no longer sitting on Zexion's desk, I was grogy, tired, my eyes were heavy. I could hear the ground moving beneath me. "He wasn't cuffed." I whispered again as another flash of memory hit me.

"_Roxas, roxas, roxas."_ _My eyes slid open, almost against their will but the sharp pain to my face was hard to ignore._

"_Stop." I slurred at whoever was slapping me. _

"_Roxas you have to listen to what I'm saying." the person said they sounded hoarse, like they hadn't spoken in a while, their voice cracked a few times._

"_Vincent..drugged." I muttered._

"_Yes, I'm here and I know." he said and this time the hand on my face was gentle "Roxas try to listen, they're going to move me and I think I know.._

"Roxas?!" Someone shouted and I was pulled out of the memory with a nasty jerk. I set up, I was on the ground some how.

"I remember the ride in the van." I said, my eyes wide, my face pale as I searched my memory, trying to bring it back up. "Vincent tried to wake me up from the drugs, tried to tell me something."

"Alright, everyone back up." Variedy said and there was only one set of hands on me now. I racked my fingers through my hair.

"He touched my face." I whispered. "He was trying to tell me something... the drugs make everything blurry, distant."

"Just concentrate Roxas." Variedy said. "You were in the van, laying on the floor of it, it probably stunk like feet and body fluids, Vincent was with you, he would have been conscious but severally injured. Both of his wrist would have been sprained if not broken so touching your face would have hurt him quite a bit."

"He slapped me to try and wake me." I whispered. I could feel the slaps and the small intake of breath from whoever was slapping me, pained noises. I squeezed my eyes shut. "There was an awful smell in the van, one that I can't place. Vincent is laying next to me, but he's repositioned himself, my head isn't on the van floor, its on his stomach..." I trailed off. "He's whispering something to me, over and over again..."

"What is it Roxas?" Variedy says and the words are on the tip of my tongue.

"Roxas remember 62295, 62295, 62295." I said and my eyes flashed opened, and met red and gold eyes. "62295! Does that mean something?" I looked over to Zexion who immediately went to his computer and started typing. "He told me they were moving him and he thought he knew where too, then he repeated those numbers to me until I passed out again."

"It's got to be an address." Variedy said. "Run it against all of Axel's properties. He knew that Roxas wouldn't be able to remember much with the drugs in his system, so he gave him the numbers of the place he thought they might take him. Vincent ran Axel's elite for a long time, he knows they're moves better then they do. If anyone would know where they were taking him it'd be him." He helped me to my feet and Demyx brought me a rolling chair. I sat and watched Zexion work.

"Nothing so far." He muttered as he typed away at the keyboard.

"Wait." Demyx said all of a sudden. "Let me see." He pushed Zexion out of the way and started in on the keyboard. "Ha!" He said as he stood up. "62295 is the area code for Valmeyer, Illinois!"

"Axel have any property over there?" Variedy asked. Zexion gave Demyx a shove and went back to typing.

"No." he said after a moment. I frowned.

"What about Larxene?" Phystie spoke up from the other side of the couch. Everyone looked over to him, his head popped up from the couch. "It's just as likely." he said with a shrug as he stood and stretched.

"That will take a while, I'll have to check her married name and her family name. Give me a bit." he said.

"Okay, So at this point Demyx," I said and he turned his attention to me. "If you were still working for Axel, and Vincent was still in charge. What would be the next move for a prisoner who wasn't talking and had broken through the brainwashing whatever." I waved my hand to show I didn't care what it was actually called.

"Well, normally at this point Vincent would take over. He'd move the prisoner to a location that only him and Cloud or Leon would know about. Axel would be told later and escorted to the new location once things were set up."

"So it's safe to say that Cloud and Leon are the only ones who know where Vincent is right now?" Variedy asked. Demyx thought for a moment.

"I would think so." he said.

"Add Cloud and Leon's name to the property search." I said to Zexion who nodded.

"Might as well add Vincent's as well." Phystie said as he came over and cuddled up to Variedy's side. I almost looked away, it was like they were making out instead of just a slight side hug. It was almost vulgar for Variedy as far as PDA went.

"Why Vincent?" Demyx asked.

"Because if he was the one who would normally be in charge at this point then its safe to assume that whatever property that they used in that area code could just as easily belong to Vincent." he said and Variedy kissed his forehead. Phystie beamed up at the taller man and I felt a little vomit come up. I looked away.

"Be sure to try all his known alias's as well." Variedy said. Zexion shot us a glare.

"Any thing else?" He snarled. "Demyx, come start searching on the other computer." he snapped at his boyfriend who gave a mock salute. I got up and gave him back his chair and they both got to work. I moved across the room to the couch that Phystie had vacated and plopped down, my arm across my eyes.

Maybe now I could get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know this is short but I really wanted to get this to you guys because I've got a lot going on this week and probably won't have time to make this any longer but I want you to have this.<strong>

** Also, please take the poll for me. Thanks!**

**Review!**


	28. Rescue

**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, I have not given up on this story! To that I swear. **

**I may have given up on a lot of things lately but this story is not one of them. I just have a lot going on in life (who doesn't? Right?)**

**I have to say that I am incredibly shocked at the poll you guys. Akuroku is winning out. **

**I'll restate now, that this poll has _no_ effect on the outcome of this story what so ever. It was simply for my curiously. **

**Also, along the lines of me being SUPER busy, this chapter has not been edited as well as normally do (I know what your thinking **_**Psssh like she edits it at all.)**_** But I do but this time I just wanted to get this to you because you all deserve it for being amazing and putting up with my wishy washy crap. **

**Enjoy loves.**

* * *

><p>I was shaken awake some time later by Demyx. I woke with a start, sitting up quickly and almost ramming my head into Demyx's.<p>

"Shit, sorry Dem." I said as I set back a little.

"It's alright, I just wanted to let you know we've got three possibilities now. Larxene's family owns a lake house in the area we're looking in, Vincent owns some property and there's a warehouse that a company of Axel's uses for storage purposes." he said.

"Is one more promising then the others?" I asked and swung my feet to the floor.

"Variedy thinks the lake house is more promising because the property that Vincent owns doesn't appear to have any kind of structure on it at all and the warehouse that Axel has is a pretty busy area, well used and not a good place for prisoners." Dem said as he plopped down on the couch next to me.

"No underground structures on Vincent's property?" I asked as I rubbed at my face.

"It's possible but if there is, then there is no record online of it." Zexion said as he joined us.

"The area isn't exactly riddled with old abandoned mine shafts or anything." Demyx said.

"Well then we start with the lake house." I said. "When do we start?" I asked, looking around for Variedy.

"Variedy wants us to stake out of each property for a few days, see what we see." Demyx said.

"A few days? Vincent doesn't have a few days!" I said, glaring at him. He raised his hands in the 'I am unarmed' gesture.

"Don't shot the messenger, that's what Variedy said. I'm pretty sure the 'few days' is just an estimate. As soon as we have any concrete proof of where he is, we go in." Zexion said from his place on the recliner.

"Variedy and you are gonna watch the lake house while Zexion and Phystie watch Vincent's land. I'm gonna keep an eye on the warehouse just in case." Demyx said. I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands.

"And there is no way to eliminate one for sure?" I asked, my voice clearly showing my frustration.

"Not a 100%." Zexion said and I could detect just a hint of sympathy there.

"Alright," I sighed. "Where is Variedy?"

"Supply run with Phystie." Dem said as he leaned back against Zexion. I stood, stretching and made a quick retreat before the cuddling could get any further. I closed my door behind me and sank onto my bed, my head in my hands.

The worry for Vincent was starting to eat away at my insides like acid. I could feel myself moving toward some kind of edge every time I thought about him, thought about what could possibly be happening to him right now. The more I concentrated on the memory of the van ride the more I thought I could remember the pained noises he was making. He had to be incredibly injured if he was making any noise at all.

I felt the panic start to crawl up my throat and my hands went to my neck as my breath began to shorten. I hunched over, my eyes blown wide as I thought more about where they could have him, what they could be doing to him...suddenly I was moving.

I dove across the floor to my duffel bag and dug around until I found my old cell phone. I powered it up, clutching it between my hands as the screen went from black to white.

"Come on, come on!" I snarled at it. Once the main screen appeared I quickly pulled up my contacts and hit Clouds name. I pressed the phone to my ear as it started to ring. I was just preparing myself to hang up when a soft click came over the line and then a shuffling sound. "Cloud?" I asked but got no response.

"Fine don't answer but listen. You have to let him go, please let him go Cloud. You're my brother, above everything else that you've become, you're my god damn brother and I'm asking you as your little brother, please let him go. I'll do whatever you want just give him back to me." At this point the panic was creeping up again. "If it were Leon!" I gasped around my tears. "If it were Leon it that room, chained to the ceiling, being beaten and broken, what would you do? How would you feel? It's the same for me Cloud! I don't know if they have you convinced that he doesn't mean anything to me or what but I can assure you he means more to me then I ever dreamed any one would. Please Cloud! We're going to come for him. No matter what, I am coming for him. Help me Cloud, help me find him..." I hunched over and let the sobs take me, I dropped the phone to the ground and covered my face.

The door to my room burst opened and Variedy and Phystie came rushing in. Phystie fell to his knees next to me and wrapped his arms around my hunched shoulders as I sobbed, my breath coming in short. I reached for my phone again but a boot slammed down on it, crushing it to bits.

"Variedy!" Phystie shouted as I clutched at my chest. Variedy bent down and grabbed me by my shirt and hauled me to my feet, bring my face up to his. "Variedy!" Phystie shouted again as my panicked eyes met Variedy's.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he snarled. "You've just given away our location!"

"Put him down! He's having a panic attack!" Phystie yelled and Variedy dropped me, I collapsed to my knees and Variedy stormed from the room.

"DEMYCX ZEXION PACK UP. MOVE, NOW!" I heard Variedy yell down the hall, his voice bellowing like I'd never heard.

"Roxas, we have to move. Now." Phystie said to me, his hands on my shoulders. He pulled me up and turned me to face him. "We'll get him back Roxas. Just take a deep breath." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting the embarrassment of what I'd done wash over me.

"I'm fine, go help get ready. I'll get my stuff." I said before I turned away from him and started to shove stuff back into my duffel bag. Phystie hesitated before he was out the door at a sprint. I heaved my bag onto the bed while I strapped Cerberus on. I heaved the bag over my shoulder and ran for the main room. Demyx and Zexion already had their bags packed and strapped to their person.

"I've got a virus set on the system. If anyone tries to get it, it'll erase everything and the hard drive will melt." Zexion said as I joined Demyx by the door. Variedy and Phystie joined us and we took the stairs at a sprint.

"Alright, Variedy said as he tossed his bags into the trunk of a black Honda. "Roxas with me. Zexion, Phystie, you two get to Vincent's land as we talked about. Demyx to the warehouse." He tossed Zexion and Demyx a set of keys each. I tossed my bag in with Variedy's as the others took off for the other vehicles that Variedy had procured for them. I slid into the passenger seat and Variedy shot out of the parking spot and up the ramp to get out of the parking garage. I glanced into the side mirror and saw two sets of head lights following us.

We got out of the parking garage and down the road when Variedy pulled over. The jeep and white Honda shot past us. I glanced back to see what Variedy was watching. He was looking at the parking garage.

"Maybe the call wasn't traced." I said, my voice a little hopeful. Just then two black vans came sailing around the opposite corner and shot into the parking garage.

"Or not." I mumbled as Variedy pulled out of his parking spot and merged seamlessly with traffic.

"That was incredibly stupid Roxas." He said and I wanted to sink into the seat.

"I panicked." I said, my eyes glued to the dashboard.

"We can't afford any more panic's Roxas, pull it together." he said, his eyes on the road. "I just hope Vincent is at one of these locations, if not, we're right back at the beginning and this time with no base of operations." I let my head fall back against the head rest of the seat.

"He will be. We'll get him back this time." I said, and was happy to hear that my voice was completely firm. I glanced over to him but he said nothing, just kept his eyes on the road. I focused my attention out my window and let myself wallow in my embarrassment.

I at least hoped that Cloud heard what I had said. I hope that he understood my pain, or at least knew it was real. I hoped that it broke through the wall he'd put up between us. I tried to let myself relax back into the seat but I kept finding my eyes glancing into the mirror, looking for suspicious vehicles.

"We're not being followed." Variedy said after the hundredth time I pointed out a car that looked suspicious. "I'm keeping an eye out, take a nap or something." he said and I sunk down into my seat. He was still pissed at me. I couldn't blame him but knowing that he was mad at me made me feel shity all over again.

I sighed and closed my eyes, willing my mind to relax. It worked for a while but then Variedy's phone rang.

"Yes?" He asked into the phone. "Alright, we'll be there in about 10 minutes." he said before he hung up.

"What was that?" I asked, my heart rate slightly spiked.

"We're meeting up at an abandon store to do a quick run down of the plan before we all go our separate ways." he said and I relaxed once again.

"Every time a phone rings, I expect it to be bad news." I said, my voice soft.

"Hazard of the life style." was his clipped response. This was followed by a tense silence.

"Are you going to be mad at me all day?" I asked, finally having had enough of feeling like a scolded child.

"I'll be mad at you until I deiced that I am no longer mad at you." he said, glaring at me out of the corner of his eye. "You could have gotten all of us killed, or captured. I don't know what the hell you had to say to your brother that was so important but I hope it was worth it." I sighed and rubbed at my face.

"I begged him to let Vincent go. I asked him to help me find him." I said, my eyes on the moving scenery now. "He never responded to me, never said a word. I'm not even sure if he heard me or not but at the time I knew I just had to try." I felt tears welling up but I squashed them back down. "He's my big brother. I reminded him of that." Variedy grunted but said nothing for a while.

"It might not have been a bad idea if you had discussed it with me first, we could have gone somewhere else to make the call." he said.

"I should have discussed it with you first, but I did it in a moment of desperation. And maybe, because they actually did find our hide out, maybe Cloud will see that the plea was real and it'll help get through to him." I said, trying to find a silver lining.

"I guess we'll find out." he said as he pulled off the road and into a deserted parking lot. He pulled the car around back of the building where the others were waiting for us. Everyone piled out of the cars and we formed a lose circle between the three vehicles.

"What the hell happened?" Demyx asked, his arms crossed, his eyes on Variedy.

"In a moment of panic, Roxas called his brother to plead for Vincent's life. Cloud had the call traced. We got out just in time." Variedy said and I was careful not to meet anyone eyes.

"Well," Zexion said with a sigh. "We were leaving any way."

"They won't be able to get anything off the computers right?" Variedy asked our tech genius.

"Not even a blue screen of death. As soon as they hit the power button the hard drives will all blow." he said with a smirk. "And not just a puff of smoke either."

"Good. Alright so we split up to the three locations, I want each of you to report in every 10 minutes for the first 4 hours, after that we go by suspicious activity. I want your position as soon as your set up, Demyx, your going to the warehouse, stay inconspicuous but close enough to see whats going on. Anything that even hints that Vincent is there, I want to hear about it right away."

"Got it." Demyx said with a nod.

"Roxas and I are going to the lake house, and we'll keep you all updated. Zexion and Phystie, I want you to search Vincent's property. If you get to the land and can tell that there is nothing there, report it in and then join Roxas and I."

"On it." Phystie said and Zexion gave a nod.

"I'll give us 20 minuets to get there and then I want an update. Each vehicle has a ghost phone in the glove compartment, Mine is speed dial 1, Demyx's is 2 and Zexion and Physites is 3. Lets head out." he said and we all went our to our separate vehicles and headed out again, one at a time. We waited a few minuets before we left as well.

The drive was silent still but it felt a little less tense then before. We turned off the main highway after a few minuets and began winding our way back toward the lake house.

"I'm going to park a road over from the house and we're going to walkover to it. We'll find a place to watch from and report in." he said as he carefully maneuvered the narrow, winding road.

"Alright." I said, my eyes on the road. We made it to our destination in just under 20 minuets. Demyx had already called to check in, saying he was in position in the parking lot across from the warehouse. We managed to park the car inside an old garage to keep it hidden before we got out, backpacks on, and started our short walk to the lake house.

Most of the brush in the area had been cleared out and most of the houses were all dilapidated and falling apart.

"Strange place for a lake house." I muttered to Variedy as we made our way past one of the falling down houses. "Doesn't seem like there's anything else out here."

"Perfect for a mafia retreat." he said. We got around the house, and crouched down as the lake house came into view.

"Two cars." I whispered, as I quickly scanned the front of the house. "I don't recognize them but that doesn't mean they aren't Axel's."

"I know that the SUV is Axel's. I've seen it in the garage at the manor." Variedy said as he pulled out a pair of binoculars out of the back pack he had with him. He gazed across the street for a while when he broke the silence.

"There's something by the front porch but I can't figure out what it is." he said and he handed me the binoculars. I placed them up to my eyes and gazed at the porch. "It's just to the left of the stairs." he said and I moved my gaze.

I felt my heart squeeze as I recognized the object.

"It's a sign!" I whispered, my heart pounding as I examined the small statue. "It's Cloud! He's giving me my sign! Vincent is here!"

"Roxas, calm down and explain!" Variedy said as he took the binoculars from me. I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"When we were kids I was terrified of my parents when they fought. So to warn me, Cloud would put out a small angel statue in the front yard by the stairs to let me know to not come in or to prepare myself for an argument. Later when we got older we used the same statue to let the other know when something was wrong." I quickly explained as I fought back tears.

"How do we know the angel isn't always there?" he asked me.

"Because it's in the _exact _same spot that we put it and its the _same _statue. I don't know where he got it but I'd know that statue any were!" I said and Variedy still looked doubtful.

"It could just as easily be a trap." he said. "He hasn't been very brotherly to you up till this point. Why would he start now?"

"The phone call! It got to him, and when I made that smart ass remark about how proud Dad would be." I said. A sound from the house had us both shutting up. The garage door was opening and just inside the garage door was Cloud on Fenrir, Leon was beside him and they appeared to be arguing, after a few moments Leon slid onto the motorcycle behind Cloud and they took off down the road, headed back toward town. "I told you!" I hissed at Variedy.

"Alright, we'll go in." he had the ghost phone out and was calling the others as I put the binoculars back into his bag and closed it up. I pulled Cerberus from his holster and made sure he was loaded and ready to go. Variedy got off the phone and checked his own gun. "The others will be here in less then 10 minutes, but we go in now. They'll come in behind us unless I signal them other wise."

"Alright." I said with a nod.

"We can't blow this Roxas, so follow my lead and do as I say. Understood?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine.

"I understand." I said back. He stood and motioned me to follow him. We dashed across the road at a crouch till we got to the front porch. We knelt down next to the stairs were the statue was and I turned the angel to face the house instead of the road.

"He'll know we're here now." I whispered to Variedy who just nodded and pulled out his gun. I did the same and he pointed to the left and then the right. He went across to the left and I stayed on the right. We slowly made our way up the stairs to the door. So far so good, no noise from the inside and none from the outside. Variedy set to work on the locks on the front door while I kept my eyes on the road and the yard. After a few tense moments I heard a faint click and the door cracked opened. Variedy stayed low and I went high as we pushed into the main room. Variedy made sure the door went completely back to the wall and we scanned the room. It was a well furnished entrance area, full of the usual useless furniture one would find in this kind of a house.

"Which way now?" I whispered as we silently closed the door behind us.

"We search this floor until we find the cellar." He said and pointed to the opened door way to the left. He went first, keeping his back to the wall, he swung around the corner, dropped to one knee, gun trained. After a moment he waved me forward and I followed him into a living room area.

"A bit dusty." I whispered as we checked the entire room, behind couches and inside closets.

"Must not be being used for this visit." he said and I could almost hear him sneering. He moved back into the hall way and we repeated the process on the next three doors we came too. One was a bathroom, one was a closet and one was the kitchen. The kitchen and another door but it led outside.

"This is the back of the house." I said as we examined the contents of the fridge. "Maybe the entrance to the cellar is outside?"

"Seems likely." he said as he opened the back door. The back yard was huge, and backed right onto the lake. In another time under different circumstances it would have been beautiful. We made our way around the right side of the house till we found the cellar door.

"It's unlocked?" I asked as I examined the broken lock.

"These is starting to scream trap." he whispered as he reached to pull open the door. The only warning we had was a soft rustle of clothing before Variedy was hit on the back of the neck by a large branch. I hit the ground and rolled away from the door, coming up on my knees Cerberus out and pointed. Variedy was on the ground, dead or out cold from what I could see but my eyes were locked on the man that had come stumbling out of the bushes to the right of the cellar.

"Vincent?" I asked, my voice full of shock. He turned to me and I knew I was in trouble. His face was blank, he eyes void, he was running on nothing but adrenaline, fear, and the need to survive. I pointed Cerberus at the sky before slowly sliding him back into his holster. "I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered as he turned the branch he was holding as a weapon toward me. He took a step toward me.

"Vincent, it's me. It's Roxas." I said but I didn't back down as he stepped closer, still banishing the branch like a baseball bat. "I'm here to help you. We're here to help you." I held my hands up to show I was unarmed and took a step closer to him. His eyes were clouding over a bit, he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Rox..." he said and he stumbled. I threw myself forward and managed to catch him under the shoulders and slowly lower him to the ground. His eyes were wide, and his breathing was shallow and fast.

"What is it?" I asked. I looked over to Variedy but he still wasn't moving. _Fuck!_

"Ankle." he gasped. "Broken." I looked down at his (bare) feet and could clearly see that his ankle was badly damaged. "The others should be on their way." I said as I pushed Vincent's hair out of his face and wiped his forehead with my hand. "I need to go check on Variedy. Hold on alright?" I asked him. His eyes squeezed shut but he nodded his head. I quickly scrambled away from Vincent and went to Variedy. He was still breathing but he was definitely bleeding from the back of his head where Vincent had gotten him with the branch. "Fuck." I snarled just as I heard the roar of Fenrir. I grabbed Variedy by his underarms and drug him to the bushes that Vincent had been hiding in when we walked up. I made sure he wasn't visible and grabbed the ghost phone from his pocket.

I went back to Vincent and smacked his cheek a bit to get him to focus on me.

"Vincent, we have to move. Cloud and Leon are back." I said with a hushed whisper. "I'm going to help you walk over to bushes and we're going to lie back there until help arrives." He gave a small nod and I heaved his arm over my shoulders and helped him get onto his good leg. He bit into his arm to keep from making any noise as we hobbled over to the bushes. I managed to get him situated next to Variedy and I crouched down next to them. I could just see the road from where we were hiding but I couldn't see the garage. I heard the door open and then closed and figured it was as good of a time as any to make the call. I called Zexions phone first.

"Zexion we've got a problem." I said when he answered. "Vincent had already escaped when we got here and he attacked Variedy, Variedy is out cold and Vincent is severally injured. Cloud and Leon just got back to the house and we're hiding in the bushes by the cellar."

"Well fuck." Zexion said. "We're at the house were you parked your car, but if Cloud and Leon are back it may not be safe to approach till dark."

"We can't wait that long!" I hissed into the phone, panic starting to take control. "Variedy is bleeding from the back of his head, Vincent's left ankle is mangled, we need to get out of here. Not to mention if they come to look for their prisoner and find him gone they'll have to raise the alarm and then we are royally screwed, we have to be long gone by the time they know he's missing."

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Demyx is here now, we'll make our way over there. We'll drive up the opposite way that you came and hopefully find somewhere to park close enough that we don't have to carry them to far." he said.

"Alright, we're in the bushes next to the cellar doors. I don't think I can move either of them closer to the road with out exposing us too much." I said as I glanced back down at the two men laying at my feet. "Vincent got the drop on Variedy with a branch to the back of the head." I said and I heard some one snort in the back ground.

"Oh he'll love that." Phystie said and I couldn't help a small chuckle.

"Yeah he will." I said as my gaze landed on Vincent. "Hurry up, Vincent's in pretty bad shape as well from what I can see."

"We're already on our way." Zexion said before I hung up. I slid the phone back into my pocket and turned my attention back to Vincent. Both his wrist were still badly injured from his time spent hanging from the ceiling but the raw wounds that had once completely circled his wrists were healed now. The only raw wound was around his broken ankle, which meant that he had probably broken his ankle trying to get our of a shackle. I reached down to examine his ankle but his hand caught my wrist and my eyes met his. It was the most lucid I had seen him in a long time.

"Vincent." I whispered as I lowered my head down to rest my forehead against his as I fought back tears.

"Don't touch it." he breathed and I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Thank you." he whispered and I laced our fingers together.

"You're welcome." I whispered back. "I'm sorry it took us so long to find you."

"You found me." he said, his voice still soft. "You never stopped."

"I never stopped." I agreed, my voice shaky now. "We're going to get of here and we're never going to look back." He let out a soft rumble that could have been a laugh but just as easily could have been a sob. I pulled away from him when I heard something shift in the bushes with us. I looked up to see Variedy stirring. "Shit." I whispered as I reached over Vincent and grabbed Variedy's arm. "Variedy its Roxas, you've got to stay still. Zexion and the others are on their way."

"What the fuck happened?" He snarled/whispered.

"Vincent got the drop on you." I said and I couldn't help the little bit of pride I felt at that. "Help is on the way." Just then I caught movement to our right. I waited a moment and Zexion appeared around a low wall about 500 yards from where we were hiding. I picked up a rock and tossed it out into the yard. Zexion's eyes followed the rock to our bush and made a run for it. He ducked into the bush quickly.

"We'll take Variedy first." He said. "I'll get him to the wall and then Demyx and Phystie will get him to the car. I'll come back and you and I will get Vincent." I nodded and helped him get Variedy by the underarms.

"Sorry Variedy." he whispered. "But your just too damn tall for me to try and carry you."

"Snot too tall. You're to short." he snarled back. Zexion chuckled before he gave a big sigh and heaved the taller man out of the bush. I quickly moved Vincent to were Variedy had been laying, closer to the edge of the bush and watched as Zexion disappeared around the wall. I waited for a few moments and Zexion reappeared and dashed back over to us. He grabbed Vincent under his arms and I grabbed his knees, letting his lower legs hang behind me. It wasn't the most comfortable position for the broken ankle but it'd have to do.

"Alright, lets go." I whispered. Zexion gave a nod and we carefully stepped out of the bush, we made it about half way when a shot rang out across the yard. I saw the bullet hit the wall with a small puff of dust from the brick.

"Drop him." Came Cloud's voice from behind me. I looked into Zexions eyes and then slid my eyes to the wall that was just a few steps behind him. _Make a run for the wall when I drop his legs._ Was what I hoped he got out of that look. I looked to Vincent and saw the flash of fear in his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but I dropped his legs and turned, pulling Cerberus from his holster at the same time. Vincent's legs hit the ground and he screamed but my attention was on my brother. He raised his gun over my shoulder but I got my shot off first. Cloud screamed as his leg collapsed under him, his gun forgotten on the ground next to him.

I quickly crossed the yard to him and kicked the gun away so he couldn't reach it. I pressed Cerberus into his cheek as he looked up at me, his eyes filled with loathing.

"You were doing so well big Brother, leaving the angel for me the way you use to when we were kids." I said, my face blank and my anger cold.

"What angel?" He snarled. "I didn't leave any angel." I felt my heart break a little more. I had been so happy when I thought maybe I had reached him.

"Well someone left me the clue that Vincent was here." I said as I cocked the gun. "Pitty it wasn't you."

"It was me." Leon said from directly behind me just as I felt the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of my head. "I'd hoped you would have been gone by the time we got back." He said and I could tell he was exhausted.

"Leon?" Cloud asked, his voice hurt. "What did you do?"

"I just wanted this all to stop!" He snarled as he wrapped his arm around my throat and pressed the gun into my temple. "I didn't want this for us Cloud! I didn't want to hurt Vincent any more! He was our friend for god sake and Roxas is your brother and look at what Axle has done to all of us!"

"You're right." I said, keeping my voice calm. "You are absolutely right, look at what Axel has done. He's made us all do things we don't want to do, with the false pretense of choice. So why are you holding a gun to my head Leon?"

"You were suppose to be gone." he said and I felt his lips brush the other side of my head. "You were suppose to get him and be GONE!" He shouted. I let all the breath out of my lungs and wrapped my hand around his forearm. I had maybe a split second to make the choice. Cloud must have seen what I was going to do because he screamed Leon's name just as I jerked his arm down. The gun went off as I dropped to one knee, I spun around behind him, his arm still in my grip. I felt his elbow snap and he was on the ground, screaming.

A honk from the road had me turning and running. Zexion had the Honda half in the grass and the passanger door thrown opened for me. I dove into the seat and slammed to door closed as he hit the gas and we shot out of the yard and down the road.

"The others?" I asked, my breathing heavy, my heart pounding. "We left Demyx's vehicle behind and he and Phystie took the SUV east. They've got Variedy and Vincent in the back, laying down. We've got to get them to a Doctor and Phystie says he knows one that will keep this on the down low. They're going there, we're going South, we've got to get a safe house set up. They'll meet up with us in a few days."

"A few days?!" I snarled. "Vincent needs me now!"

"No!" Zexion snarled. "He needs a doctor and then he's going to need a place to stay so he can recuperate. So that's what we're going to do, so sit back, put your seat belt on and shut up." I set back and crossed my arms, possibly pouting but who could blame me. After a long, tense silence Zexion sighed.

"Look Roxas, he's safe, he's with Variedy and Demyx, you trust them if nothing else. We need to get this set up so we can all be safe so we can figure out what to do next." he said.

"I know Zex." I whispered as I stared out the window. "It just feels like every time I get him back I lose him again."

"I'm sorry Rox." he said and this time the silence was a little softer.

"So were are we going?" I asked.

"Jackson." he said. "Phystie's Doctor friend is in Indianapolis."

"That's a hell of a drive for them when they come find us." I said with a sigh.

"Yeah I know, but Demyx's has family in Jackson that owns real estate, he's managed to get us one of the more secluded properties. We've just got to go get it ready."

"Won't that be one of the first place's that Axel looks for us?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He can try, but the beautiful part about Jackson is that they have their own gang problems and Axel won't want to step into that." he said with a smirk.

"That's kind of counter productive don't you think? Going from one gang issue into another?" I asked.

"We're not going to get involved with these other gangs, just have to hope that Axel won't want to either." he said.

"Doesn't seem like much of a deterrent."

"Roxas stop being so damn negative. It's all we've got for now." he snarled at me.

"Devil you know or Devil you don't." I whispered and Zexion snorted. I spared a passing thought for Cloud and Leon, hopefully they got to a hospital.

Or not.


	29. Hate that Burns like Ice

**Life. Sorry guys, but life kinda happened to me. Can't really explain other then that. Forgive me.**

* * *

><p>The trip down to Jackson was three hours but it was starting to feel more like 10. The entire way I had to fight with myself to not rip the steering wheel away from Zexion and turn the damn car around. It felt so wrong being separated from the others, I knew that it was for a good reason but I really wanted to be with Vincent.<p>

"I really hate to say this, and risk sounding like a bad road trip movie, but are we there yet?" I asked as I turned from the dark sky outside to Zexion.

"Does it look like we're there yet?" he asked, his voice empty. I rolled my eyes and grumbled about smart asses. "Call Demyx, see how things are going with them." he said and dropped the ghost phone into my lap. I snatched it up and hit the speed dial for the other phone. It rang once before Demyx picked up.

"Hey." I said, my eyes once again on the night sky. "How's Vincent?"

"_He's in and out of consciousness. We're just about into Indianapolis, about ten minuets from the Doctors. You guys are already in Jackson_?" he asked.

"I think we're just about there. How's Variedy?"

"_Grumpy, and sulking." _He said and I could hear a growl in the background. "_Hold on he wants to talk to you."_

"_Roxas." _Variedy said his voice soft.

"Got quite the headache don't cha?" I asked, with a smirk.

"_Shut up. Did you kill Cloud?"_ He asked and I felt my heart squeeze.

"No. I shot him in the thigh, if he got to a hospital then it won't be fatal." I said, keeping my voice calm.

"_I'll try and keep an ear opened for any information I can get."_

"Alright. How's Vincent?" I asked, my voice going slightly soft. I heard Variedy grunt and then the sound of movement.

"_Roxas?" _Came Vincent's groggy, weak voice. "_Where are you?"_ My heart cracked a little at the sound of his voice.

"I'm with Zexion, were setting up the safe house. You'll be with us as soon as the doctors have you on the mend." I said, trying to keep my voice level and reassuring.

"_I'll be fine. Watch your back. Axel will be looking for you now."_ He said, and he sounded like he was in more pain.

"I'll be fine Vincent, just worry about yourself. Don't get worked up." I said and hoped someone took the phone away from him soon.

"_You __**have**__ to watch your back Rox."_ He was saying when the phone was taken from him.

"_Sorry, he's getting a little emotional. We need him calm."_ Demyx said with a sigh. "_Take his advice to heart tho Rox." _

"We'll be alright Dem, just get here as soon as you can." I said.

"_We will, try not to kill Zexion."_ He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I won't. See you all soon." I said, and my voice was a forced firm that gave away my nerves.

"_Yeah you will." _He said and the line went dead. I let the phone drop back to my lap and my head hit the head rest.

"Everyone alright?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah, everyone's fine." I said, my voice soft. "They're just about to Indianapolis. Vincent says to watch our backs."

"Good advice." he said. We fell into silence and eventually I drifted off to sleep. I was woken by the sound of the drivers door opening. I set up, my hand on Cerberus to find Zexion staring at me from the drivers door.

"We're here." He said and I eased away from the gun and got out of the car. It was a one story house and pretty well kept. No boards on the window or anything.

"How long can we stay here?" I asked as we approached the door.

"As long as we need." he said as he crouched down and pulled a set of keys out of a potted plant by the front door. "Lets check it out first before we get our stuff out." I gave a nod and he unlocked the door. I made sure the door pushed all the way against the wall and Cerberus was in my hand before I even realized it but when I glanced over, I saw that Zexion had his gun out as well.

We moved silently into the living room of the house. It was modestly furnished in deep earthy tones to match the walls and carpet. I flicked on the light and a nice fixture hanging form the ceiling came to life.

"It's a little nice for our needs." I muttered as we moved from the living room and into a hall way. Zexion snorted but made no other comment as we pushed opened doors and checked every room we came too. Eventually we made our way back to the living room. "Alright," I said with a sigh as I put of Cerberus. "Three bedrooms and two baths."

"Vareidy will want the master no doubt." Zexion said as he glanced outside.

"He can have it." I muttered. "I'll claim the room closet to the front." I collapsed onto the couch, rubbing at my face.

"I'm going to start unloading." Zexion said before he disappeared out the front door. I sighed before lunging back to my feet and following him out. It didn't take us very long to unload the few things that we had with us. I made short work of storing my cloths in the closet and dresser in the front bedroom before moving into the dinning room where Zexion was setting up his tech once again.

"We'll need to do a supply run first thing tomorrow." he said as I dropped into the chair next to him. He kept his eyes on the screen in front of him and his fingers on the keyboard.

"Sounds like fun." I said just as a loud vibrating noise started up from the phone sitting next to the keyboard. I snatched it up and hit accept. "Hello?"

"_Hey Rox." _Came Demyx's voice. "_Vincent and Axel have been seen by the doctor, Axel had six stitches to the back of his head, and a balled spot."_ A very distinct snarl was followed by that last bit. I had to suppress a laugh as Demyx continued. "_Vincent's ankle is in a cast and a few bandages and lots of fluids and pain pills. We're all loaded up and headed toward you guys. We'll be there by first light."_

"That was a lot faster then what we had thought." I said a little worried.

"_Well their injuries were not as severe as we thought." _He said. "_Can I talk to Zexion please?" _

"Yeah sure." I said and handed the phone over before going to the room I would be staying in with Vincent and made sure there were plenty of pillows for his ankle. Zexion came and found me sometime later.

"He was going to let you talk to Vincent but he was passed out." he said as he tossed me the phone. I gave a nod and slid the phone into my pocket.

"I guess we need to do a quick supply run tonight." I said as I stretched.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting them so soon." he said as we headed for the front door.

"Sooner the better." I said as I checked to make sure Cerberus was in his holster and loaded. Zexion glanced back at me as I slid the gun back.

"We're just going to the grocery story." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Everyone has to go to the grocery store. It's the first place I would look for us." I said as I got into the car.

"Point." He said as he slid into the driver seat. "Who knows, maybe we'll be able to get in and out with out getting shot at."

"That's a nice thought." I said as he started the car. "But I won't get my hopes up."

* * *

><p>A few hours later found us back at the house, gun shot free and loaded with grocery's and other necessities. We unloaded the car and got everything put away, I collapsed into the chair next to Zexion's computer with a bottle water in hand. He joined me shortly after and started up the machine and immediately began to type away at the keys.<p>

"What are you looking for?" I asked as I eyed the screen.

"Anything that might tell me what Axel is up too. I'd like to know if he even knows that Vincent is missing." he said as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

"What are you in?" I asked, I wasn't the most tech savvy person but I certainly didn't recognize what the hell was going on.

"It's a program I wrote myself with a bug I planted in the manors home system a long time ago. It was kind of a fail safe, if anything happened I could crash their network and then disappear. I've rewritten the bug and can now access anything on any computer in the entire manor..." he trailed off, his eyes glued to the screen. I watched as all the color drained from his face, he made a few clicks and an email opened up.

"Zex, what is it..." I trailed off as I noticed the sender of the email was Larxene. "I'm so glad that you've agreed to make that little correction to the test results..." I read aloud. "I don't understand?" I looked to Zexion.

"It would appear," he said as he opened another email. "That she had the paternity test faked." My heart clenched, my breath whooshed out of me and I froze. "The baby isn't Axel's." Zexion said, as he continued to go through email after email. I watched as an amount was mentioned, as the lab guy agreed to her terms. Zexion eventually stopped and looked at me. "Rox?" he asked.

So many things were going through my head, Axel hadn't lied to me, when he found out he was going to be so pissed. But on top of it all was an over whelming thankfulness to Larxene.

"I'll have to be sure to send her a thank you letter." I said as I leaned back in my chair. Zexion gave me a raised eyebrow, clearly that was not the reaction he had been expecting. "The baby being Axel's is what pushed me to the edge to leave him but it is such a small reason now that it doesn't even matter if it's his or not."

"I'm glad to hear it. I was afraid there for a moment that you'd go running back." he said as he went back to his computer.

"Glad to know you think so highly of my character Zex." I snorted.

"I only can guess based on past actions." he said and I could say nothing to that. "It would seem that your brother and his lover both received medical attention in time. They are alive, both of their names are on the hospitals registry."

"Then it's safe to say that Axel knows Vincent is gone." I said with a sigh, I glanced to the window to see a streak of sunlight inching it's way into the room. "They should be here soon." I stood and stretched. "We'll have to think about using those emails to our advantage." I said as I moved to the living room, Zexion right on my heels.

"How would it help us?" He asked as I went and stood in front of the window and peaked out the curtains.

"It would at least distract him from us for a while." I said, "I don't know, we'll run it by Variedy." A pair of headlights was moving through the tress, meaning someone was making their way up the drive way. I let the curtain fall closed except a small sliver so that I could see. "Someone is here." I said as the vehicle came into view. I slid Cerberus out of his holster. "Either they switched vehicles or its Axel."

"They could have switched vehicles." Zexion said and he sounded very close to hopeful.

"It's a little black jag, I doubt theres enough room for Vincent even when he isn't injured." I said as the car came to a stop beside ours. I heard Zexion swear and then the sound of his gun cocking. Axel stepped out of the jag, the sun hitting him just right to show off the sharp ankles of his face and the vibrancy of his hair. He stepped around the car and came to stand just at the front steps of the porch.

"Call the others." I whispered as I pulled the phone out and tossed it to Zexion. "I'm going out there."

"Rox NO!" Zexion hissed but it was too late. I slipped out the door, Cerberus out and pressed to my thigh. I took a step away from the door and into the early morning light and the smile that stretched across Axel's face was enough to make a weaker mans knees weak.

I was so done being the weaker man.

"Roxas." he said with his stupid smile.

"Axel." I said, my face blank, my voice empty. His smile faltered but only slightly before it turned into a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, just happy to see you." he said, his green eyes meeting mine after a bashful (Bull Shit) look at the ground.

"I wish I could say the same." I said as I shifted Cerberus in my hand, his eyes darted down and then back up, his smile fading altogether.

"Down to business then." he said. "I've got an offer for you."

"I'm listening."

"I want you to come home with me." he said, his eyes locked on mine. "I want you to drop that gun, walk off this porch and get into the car and drive off with me and never look back." I wanted to laugh, I wanted to brush him off as crazy but I knew the bad part was coming, I knew the other shoe was going to drop...

"We both know that's not going to happen." I said, still perfectly calm. "I've got a house full of people ready to shot you dead if I don't get to it first. I'm not going any where with you." He gave me his shit eating grin.

"Now Rox, we both know that's a lie. Zexion!" He called out. "Why don't you come one out and tell our Roxy here how lucrative that phone call was?" he said and I felt my heart beat pick up. The door opened behind me and I moved to keep both the door and Axel in view. Zexion stepped out on the porch, the phone clutched in one hand and the gun in the other.

"Why hello old friend." Axel said but Zexion's eyes were glued to mine.

"He has them." he said, his voice soft. "All of them." My eyes closed of their own accord as I let it sink in.

"Come now Roxas, you should have realized when Demyx called you earlier that it was far to soon for them to be on their way here." Axel said with a smirk.

"What do you want." I asked, turning toward him completely now.

"I want you to come with me." he said, his eyes boring into mine. "Come with me, come home, for good and I will let them all live. I will release them and as long as they promise to never come to St. Louis I will ever harm a hair on their heads. We'll end this today, right now." he held out his hand and gave me that smile again. "Come on Rox."

My grip on Cerberus loosened as I stared into his smiling face, parted me wanted to. Part of me wanted to let the gun go, let the violence go, go home, see my mom, make things right with my brother, end all of this.

"You'll let them go?" I asked and I felt Zexions shock.

"Roxas no." Zexion snarled at me. "Don't you dare, don't you dare make all of our sacrifices for nothing. We're all in this together now. Do you really think Vincent will really just let you walk away? Do you think any of us will?" he asked

"Zexion, shut up." Axel said with a snarl.

"We will follow you." he said, his eyes glued to my face but I kept my eyes locked on Axel. "We will never let him bully you into something like this. We will find you and drag you away again and again until we are all dead."

"I could end it." I said, my voice soft.

"It would not be an end. We will NOT let you do this." he snarled. A loud bang had all of us hitting the floor, I looked up to see a pillar of smoke coming from the direction of the road.

"What the hell is that?" I asked looking to Zexion. Axel was on his feet and on his phone but he wasn't appearing to be able to get an answer.

"I would make a pretty good bet that that was Varidy's idea of remind you that there are always options." Zexoin said, his eyes locked with mine. I raised Cerberus and was off the porch in seconds. I had the gun buried in red spikes, my hand wrapped in the back of Axel's shirt.

"On your knees." I whispered as a black SUV came skidding around the corner. Demyx and Variedy were the first out, followed by Phystie and Vincent, crutches and all. I wanted to sob in relief but the kneeling red head was a bigger distraction. I slowly walked around Axel, my gun on his head, till I was face to face with him.

It was his turn to have a blank, unreadable face. The mask.

"There is only one thing in this world that can create hate that burns like ice." I said as I caressed the side of his face with Cerberus. "I loved you so much." I whispered as I pressed the gun to his forehead. The distinct sound of a bullet sliding into the chamber filled the silenced yard.

"You can't kill me." he said, his dead green eyes locked with my dead blue ones. I felt the laughter bubble up and spill out.

"Your looking into my eyes, you know I _can_. Once upon a time that wasn't true, but you made this, you gave me that capability." I said. A body pressed to the back of mine and suddenly I was wrapped in a warm embrace, hands encircled my wrist and a finger joined mine on the trigger.

"I won't tell you not too." Came Vincent's deep voice in my ear. "I don't have that right, but you must think about what this will do. If he dies here he will have a system set up and everyone you know will be killed, Sora, your brother, your mother. He's not worth anything, and he certainly isn't worth the lives of your family." I let go of the gun and Vincent took it into his hand before he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"Leave." I whispered. Axel got to his feet and turned towards his car. "By the way, Larxene had the paternity test faked. The proof you need is in her emails." He froze by his car, his hands clenched. His head dropped and then raised to the sky.

"You just had to take everything from me, didn't you?" he said as his tired eyes met mine.

"I'm just returning the favor." I said. "I hope your money and power keeps you warm at night." Vincent's arms tightened around me as Axel disappeared into his car and shot out of the drive way. I turned in the arms holding me and buried my face into his chest. I could hear the others talking, Demyx and Zexion hugging, kissing, but I kept my face hidden.

They didn't need to see me cry again.

Vincent just stood there, my pillar once again, silent and unmovable. I felt a hand on my back and I knew it was Variedy. He moved passed us and I heard the door of the house open and then close.

I wasn't sure if this was an end. I didn't know if tomorrow we would have to pack up and leave or if this meant a truce for now. Maybe Axel was as tired as I was, maybe he didn't want to rage a war that would burn a trail from state to state until one of us was dead.

Vincent pulled away enough to press his lips to my forehead.

"No matter what, we'll follow you." He said. "When Variedy blew up that car and came straight here instead of going to safety I knew what it meant. He and Phystie are with you till the end."

"And you?" I asked. He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound.

"I'd follow you to hell and back." he whispered.

"You already have." I said as I brushed my lips on his.

"Who's up for round two?" he asked and I couldn't help the stupid grin that stretched across my face as he kissed me.

"How bout some sleep first?" I asked.


	30. New Plan

**Merry Christmas. And a happy New Year as well. **

_**Sorry.**_

* * *

><p>The next three weeks were hell for all of us. Something about Axel's appearance had all of us shaken in ways we didn't even realize or understand.<p>

The fighting was starting to get nasty. No one could do anything, or make any decision on what we should do. Mostly because no one knew.

I wanted to go back, I needed to see my mother. No one seemed to understand that though. Variedy and Phystie both thought that St. Louis was out of bounds if we wanted this 'truce' with Axel to last. Zexion and Demyx thought we could make a day trip maybe but we wouldn't be able to stay for long. Vincent was just angry in general these days.

Being cooped up for so long had done nothing for his temper or his violent streak. He'd fired Cerberus more times since he'd gotten here then I had ever fired while it had been in my possession . When he got angry he'd shot whatever was pissing him off, a glass, a chair, a window, a door. You name it and he'd probably shot it full of holes.

Today things were going to change though. Something had to change before one of us killed somebody.

I came into the kitchen to find everyone gathered at the table eating or drinking coffee. Amazingly enough no one was speaking. I took my stance behind the chair that I normally sat in between Vincent and Demyx and across from Variedy.

"Whatever it is Roxas it can wait." Variedy said, not even looking up from his plate of eggs.

"No it can't. I want us to make a decision about what we're going to do." I said, my arms crossed. Variedy looked up from his plate and everyone else kept their mouths closed.

"Alright Roxas." he said. His voice was the calmest I'd heard it in a long time and it threatened to shake me to my core. "This is your battle. We did what we set out to do, we got Vincent back, we sent Axel away with his tale tucked between his legs. We've got a safe house that is actually living up to that tittle. What do you propose we do now?" I opened my mouth to talk but he stood so suddenly that I stepped back and his chair clattered to the ground.

"Your going to say that we need to go back to St. Louis. You're going to stand there and tell us how we should all risk life and limb to go back into that city for a family reunion that in all probability won't go over well any way. You want us to up and leave the safety that we have here just so you can say hello to mommy." The last sentence was a snarl. I stepped back to the table and Vincent grabbed my arm when I went to speak. I glanced over to him to see him giving me a 'be careful' look. I pulled my arm away and looked back to Variedy.

"First off, we are no more safe here then we were any where else. Axel knows where we are, once he's done licking his wounds and he's dealt with Larxene I can guarantee he'll be after us again. And this time it won't just be me, it'll be all of us." I looked around at each person at the table. "Because this time it wasn't just me standing up to him, it was all of you. Each one of you stood in the yard and watched what happened. To him you might as well each have spit in his face and you know it. He knows that we all had a hand in getting Vincent out, and he'll be out for blood." I paused again and took a breath.

"Second off, me wanting to see my family is nothing that you can hope to understand Variedy and we both know it." This set off a few glances around the table and had Variedy's eyes burning with fury. "And I am not asking any of you to risk your life for me or my family. Not any more. It was selfish of me to pull you all into this in the first place." I took a deep breath.

"Roxas.." Vincent started to say but I got my nerve back quickly and stepped away from the hand that reached for me.

"So what I'm trying to say is, I'm leaving." I met everyone's gaze. "I'm going to St. Louis first for a while and then from there I'm not sure. Axel will be after all of us, but he'll come for me first so I'll run for as long as I can to keep him busy while you all bury yourselves."

"You're an idiot if you think your going with out me." Vincent said as he stood from the table and grabbed his crutches.

"You'll only slow me down." I said, keeping my face blank. The entire room went very still. I knew what was coming seconds before it happened. One of his crutches shot out and took me in the back of the knees while the other pushed my feet out from under me. I crumpled to the floor and tried to get back up but found the top of the crutch pressed to my throat with a glaring Vincent on the other end.

"Shut up." he snarled. "I'm going with you so deal with it." The crutch was gone and so was Vincent by the time I got to my feet. I rubbed at my throat as I glance around the room, my eyes met Variedy's and I knew the ass beating for the day wasn't over.

"So that's it?" he asked, his voice strained. "You turn tail and walk away from us?" I made sure to keep my eyes locked with his, afraid of what I'd see in the others around the table.

"I'm not walking away Variedy." I said. "I understand that none of you want to go back to that city and I cannot blame you for that. But I am going. I made the mistake of running away from my family because of Axel once before and I lost my father before I decided to come home. This time I go back, I won't stay long, but I will be going to see her. I will make the effort, even if it kills me."

"You must enjoy the rush of all of this." Phystie said from the table and my eyes went to his. "That's what this is. You wrap it up in this pretty bow of 'wanting to see mommy', but you can't stand the thought that Axel is no longer fixated on you." he stood from the table and I fought to keep my mouth closed.

"You claim that you're not being selfish any more but that is exactly what you're doing, you _want _Axel to be after you, you like the twisted relationship that the two of you built. Even though we all risked our _lives_ for you. We finally get the dog off of you and you go trampling back into his yard." he snarled.

"The flaw in your logic is big enough to drive my fist through." I said through clenched teeth. "In order for that to be true, Axel would have to be finished with us and he is not." I took a deep breath and made my shoulders relax.

"He is coming for me." I said and I let the knowledge fill my eyes as I looked at each and everyone of them. "You all know him. You know he isn't going to let me walk away, this isn't over. This is the eye of the storm and after this, it's either me or him; because he will never stop. Not till I'm dead or he is." I looked back to Variedy and saw that he had shut himself down again, his anger was gone. All I found in his eyes was the cold look I first saw there all those months ago.

"I'm asking you all as my friends, please let me go visit my mother while I can. I'm not asking you to go with me, I think that separating will be good for us for a while regardless." I said. Silence filled the room as I looked from one face to the next. Movement from the door way caught my eye and I found Vincent leaning in the doorway, his eyes locked on me.

"You take Vincent with you." Variedy said and my head snapped back to him. "You have one week in St. Louis and then we meet up again." I instantly wanted to argue but I closed my eyes and counted to three.

"A week is fair." I said as I looked back to him.

"While they're in St. Louis we split up, go different directions. Phystie and I will go east, Demyx and Zexion, you can go south or west. We meet up again at a location that we will decide on at a later date." Everyone seemed to breath a little easier.

"We'll go south." Demyx said as he bumped his shoulder with Zexions. "I could use some sun and warmth." Zexion gave a nod.

"Alright. We leave first thing tomorrow." Variedy said. I turned to leave but was stopped by Variedy's voice.

"One week Roxas. If neither of you show's up to the rendezvous point we assume you're dead and we move on." I looked back at him with a small strained smile.

"If I don't show up it will be because I'm dead. No assumptions needed." I said before turning back to the doorway and Vincent. He stared at me for a moment before he turned and headed down the hallway. I followed him back to our room, shutting the door behind me.

"This is a bad idea Roxas." He said as he set on the edge of the bed. I leaned against the door and let my head hit the wood with a muffled thump.

"My life is just one bad idea after the next. Why stop now?" I said as I rolled my head over to look at him.

"Because what you said is true. Axel will be coming for you and for me." he said as his calm red eyes met my broken blue ones. "And in the end it will either be him or us or both. No matter what happens this ends badly." I moved toward him now and slid between his legs, my hands going to his shoulders.

"So we should make the most of this time." I said, as I leaned forward, my lips hovering over his.

"Yes we should and I don't think that crossing that line into St. Louis is a good way to make the most of our time." he said as his lips brushed mine. I pulled back a little, a frown on my face.

"I have to see my mother." I said.

"I understand that. Call her, tell her it's time to do some travailing, tell her to take a week in a nice little city some where out side of St. Louis, preferably out side of Missouri. Then we meet her there, spend the week. Tell her that you've made your self a nice safe life away from Axel and that you and I are a happy little couple. Settle her fears, give her peace of mind before we make our next move." he said and I pulled away a little more, letting it run through my head.

"It could work." I said. "I'll tell her it's my gift to her, we'll have to be careful of where we go but I think we could manage it." I felt a little hope stir in my stomach. "Oh Variedy is going to love this." I said and Vincent smirked.

"Yeah that's one of the perks, it will please the warden." he said and I chuckled before crushing my lips to his. His hands on my hips lifted me into his lap, I made sure most of my weight was on my knees so I wouldn't hurt his legs. I ran my hands up his bare arms as he pulled away slightly and buried his face into my neck. I let myself relax against him as my fingers wondered through his long black hair.

"You could walk away from this." I whispered and I felt him go very still.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not doing a lot of walking on my own." he said in a poor attempt at humor. It was my turn to bury my face in his neck.

"Please just listen to me Vincent." I said and when he said nothing I took that as a _go on_. "I don't want to drag you down with me. Like you said this is going to come down to me or him and he will take as many of you with us as he can and I can't stand the thought of him getting you." He pulled away from me until he had held my gaze, his red eyes searching mine.

"You are a fool Roxas. A fool to care so much about me, a fool to think that I would be safe even if I did leave. I owe you my life." he said, with just a flicker of emotion- but enough. "You have saved me not just once now but twice. Even if I wanted to leave, which I assure you I do not, I wouldn't for that fact alone."

"And how will getting killed pay me back for saving your life?" I asked.

"I am forever in your debt but that is not the reason I stay. I stay because I am as much of a fool as you are." he said and I felt my heart squeeze painfully in my chest. I opened my mouth by my words failed me.

That was as close to an 'I love you' that I would ever get.

Our lips crashed together in a heat so intense I felt I was on fire. Cloths couldn't come off fast enough in our search for skin. His hands were everywhere, his fingers finding all the right parts and spots until I was a gasping, withering mess in his lap. He pulled me further onto the bed, our mouths locked in battle.

* * *

><p>Maybe my life was already forfeit, maybe I was headed down a path that would get everyone around me killed but at this point, I didn't care. Couldn't bring myself to care, not when I had everything I wanted right here. His hands, his mouth, his eyes, everything I needed was right here.<p>

I was up bright and early the next morning. I needed to update Variedy on our new plan. I gently unwound myself from Vincent's naked body and slide out of bed. I pulled on a pair of sweats and headed for the kitchen. I found Demyx and Zexion at the table, a map spread out between them and two cups of coffee.

"We're going to Texas!" Demyx said with a bright smile as I moved toward the coffee pot.

"Sounds fun." I said with a small smile. "Vareidy and Phystie up yet?" I asked as I poured a cup for myself.

"Yeah, but Variedy left to do a supply run and set up some new secure phones for us all." Zexion said as he folded up the map neatly. I grunted and joined them at the table.

"There's been a change to mine and Vincent's plans." I said as I pulled my knees up into the chair with me. "We're going to get my mom to meet us somewhere out side of the city and do a vacation type thing with her. Put her mind at ease that I'm 'happy'."

"Sounds a lot safer then going back into St. Louis. Where are you thinking of going?" Demyx said. I shrugged.

"I was just thinking Jefferson City. It's not to far of a drive for her and it's on the river. I'm sure it'll have plenty to do." I said as I sipped at my coffee. Demyx nodded and Zexion pulled out a lap top.

"Let's see what they've got to offer." He said as he came around to my side of the table and put the laptop down so we could both see the screen. He pulled up several images of the city, it looked nice enough not to big but big enough.

"Looks good." I said. "Book two rooms at the nicest hotel they've got." I stood from the table and took my cup to the sink just as the back door opened to reveal Variedy with several bags. "Any more to bring in?" I asked as he dumped it all onto the table.

"No." he said as he looked around the room. "Is everyone ready to go?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Not quite. We've had a change of plans." I said and he eyed me suspiciously "Still going, but we're gonna get my mom to meet us in Jefferson and do a vacation type thing. Put her mind at ease, that kind of thing." He looked me up and down for a moment.

"Sounds better." he said before he went to his bags and began pulling things out. I rolled my eyes and left the room. I headed back to mine and Vincent's room to find Vincent was up and packing.

"Glad one of us has started." I said as I pulled my bags out from under the bed and laid them out.

"I figure Vareidy will be rushing us out of here soon." He said as he neatly packed his weapon bag.

"Yeah. Zexion helped me book two rooms in Jefferson city. It's about two hours outside of St. Louis." I said as I pulled my cloths from the draws of the dresser and began to pack them into the bags.

"Good. Have you called your mother yet?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I want to get out of here first. I call her when were on our way." I said as I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I pulled on my leather jacket and shoved the rest into the bags. I pulled on my shoes and started to check the room for anything I was forgetting. Vincent tossed his two bags to the door before he hobbled his way around to me. I grabbed his arm as he passed and forced him to stop, I stared into his red eyes for a moment before I pressed my lips to his and then let him go. "Leave the bags, I'll get them." I said as he headed toward the door. He paused but said nothing before continuing out. I smiled and shook my head. His pride wasn't going to be able to take much more of my coddling. I grabbed our bags and headed for the kitchen where everyone was already sitting around, bags at their feet.

I dropped our bags by the back door and took a seat at the table next to Vincent.

"Alright." Variedy said. "I got us new phones." He slide each of us a phone. "Everyone's number is in each one under our names. Keep the damn thing private, do not let anyone use it or give the number to anyone." I opened my mouth to argue but Variedy cut me off. "Yes Roxas you can use yours to call your mother, I wouldn't give her the number though, that could be dangerous information." he said. I nodded and kept my mouth shut.

"Zexion and Demyx are going to Galveston down in Texas. Phystie and I are going to the Maryland area, where exactly I'm not sure. Roxas and Vincent are going to Jefferson City to meet up with Roxas Mom. One week from today, we all meet up in Oklahoma City. No excuses, no delays. One week." He said as he looked around at all of us. "We'll wait 24 hours for everyone to show. Anyone who doesn't we assume is dead."

"Where in Oklahoma city are we meeting?" Demyx asked.

"I'll let you all know closer to time." he said. "Phystie and I are headed out. I suggest you all do the same." He stood from the table and we all did the same. We grabbed bags and headed out the back door. I went over to the black SUV and tossed mine and Vincent's bags into the back before going over to were Vincent was talking to Variedy.

"Avoid St. Louis if you can." Vareidy was saying to Vincent. "I like this new plan but lets hope that his mom can make it to you."

"I don't see why she won't." I said as I joined them. "Unless Axel won't let her. And in that case, I go in guns blazing." Variedy glared at me as I smiled at him.

"Let's try to hold off on restarting the war till we're all back together." He said. He shook Vincent's hand and then mine.

"See you both in a week." he said before he joined Phystie by their mazda. I waved to Zexion and Demyx as we headed back to the SUV. I didn't offer to help Vincent get in, didn't want to start this road trip off on the wrong foot. He paused half way into the SUV and glanced back at the other two vehicles as they pulled out onto the road. He felt the smile that ghosted over his face, he'd see them all again but it still felt strange knowing it wouldn't be for a week.

"Roxas let's get this show on the road. We've got a 6 hour drive because we can't go through St. Louis." Vincent said form inside the car. I sighed and slid in and started the vehicle.

"Alright grumpy pants." I said as I pulled the SUV around and headed down the road. "Turn on the radio, I'm not gonna listen to your silence the whole way." The radio came to life a few seconds later as I turned onto the main road.

"_This is how I show my love,_

_I made it in my mind because,_

_I blame it on my ADD babe._

_This is how an Angel dies._

_I blame it on my own sick pride.."_

It was only a week. So much could go wrong in a week, but I was trusting Variedy and the others to keep themselves out of trouble. Demyx and Zexion I didn't really have to worry about, they would stay low profile, enjoy the sun and surf and then come back. Variedy though, he had more enemies then just Axel...

I let the thought trail off as Vincent gave me my first direction. I followed his instructions and got onto 70 that would turn into 20 and we could follow it through smaller city's till we got to Jefferson City.

"Everyone will be fine." Vincent said after a while. I glanced over at him to find him staring out the window.

"Yeah." I said as I turned my attention back to the road. "I'm more worried about us really."

"Yeah, me too." he said and a silence fell over us that was full of thoughts and 'what if's'. Neither of us wanted to voice them because neither of us wanted to have to be the one to say I told you so when this all went wrong.

And it would go wrong. This was my life we were talking about here. Something would go wrong.


	31. Disagreement Over Vocabulary

**It must be some kind of record here. Another update for you!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>In between Salem and Rolla we stopped for a short break and I decided it was a good time to call my Mom. I dialed her number at the payphone and listen to the ring.<p>

"_Hello?" _Came her voice and I almost burst into tears.

"Hey Mom." I said in a soft voice.

"_Roxas?" _She said, her voice going shaky.

"Yeah, it's me Mom. How are you?" I asked.

"_Oh Roxas! I'm fine, how are you? Where are you?" _She asked, her voice growing stronger with each question.

"I'm fine Mom. I'm actually calling because I want to invite you to Jefferson City for a little vacation. Vincent and I have rented two rooms we'd like to spend some time with you." I said and there was a pause.

"_That's silly for you to pay to stay somewhere when you can just drive a few hours back to St. Louis."_ She said. I sighed.

"Mom, you know we can't go into St. Louis. Axel has left us alone but we don't want to push it. Come to Jefferson, take a break from that city and enjoy our company." I said as I rubbed at my face.

"_Alright Roxas. I'll leave tonight then. I won't tell anyone where I'm going just that I'm getting out of the city." _she said and I chuckled a little.

"Alright, I'll call you form the hotel and give you the information once we're there." I said just as I heard the distinct sound of Vincent's crutches coming up behind me.

"_Alright Roxas, be careful. I love you." _She said and I smiled again.

"Love you too." I said before hanging up. I turned to Vincent who had a plastic bag from the convince store in his hand. I took it from him and inspected it's contents.

"Coke and chips. Looks like lunch to me." I said with a smile. He just stared at me.

"She gonna meet us there?" he asked. I started back to the car with out answering, forcing him to follow.

"Yeah." I said. "She didn't say anything about Cloud. I guess he's doing better." I heard Vincent grunt and I knew there was an invisible eye roll that went with that noise. I said nothing though as I bypassed his side of the car, not opening the door for him and getting in on my side. He slid in shortly after with very few muttered curses. He tossed his crutches into the back and dropped the bag in my lap as he slammed the door.

"He's my brother." I said, my voice soft as I removed the constants of the bag and set them in the center console.

"Yes, I seem to recall that bit of information." he said as he opened the soda and took a swig. "And yet it would seem, that you're the one who needs reminding. If I remember correctly you're the one who shot him." It was said in such a cool tone that I felt as if the words had burned my insides. I glared at him.

"Yes, yes I did. And who's ass was I saving when I was forced to shoot my brother?" I asked/snarled. His cool red eyes met mine and I felt the anger whoosh right out of me.

"Mine." He said, his eyes on mine. "And I don't want you to forget why you had to shoot him. I don't want you to forget that he had a hand in my torture and yours." He handed me the soda and I looked away. "Don't forget that he held you down and shot you full of drugs and then helped dump you in the woods, left for dead." I closed my eyes.

"He's my brother." I said.

"Don't Roxas." he said as he grabbed my arm and forced my eyes back to his calm ones. "Don't start feeling guilty over what you _had_ to do."

"Alright, I get your point." I muttered as I started the car and pulled out of his grip.

"I hope so Roxas. Guilt over it will only get you killed. If you come up against him again be sure to aim to kill this time." he said as I pulled out of the parking lot and started north again. I ignored his comment but knew he was right. "Because he will be."

I felt a piece of my heart break off at the truth of that. It was one thing to know that Axel was after my blood...but my brother.

"A bridge I'll cross when I get to it." I muttered as I turned the radio back up and snagged some chips from the bag.

We arrived at the hotel right on time to check in to our rooms. We made sure my mom's room was ready and paid for before we moved our bags into our room.

"Her room is just across the hall from ours." I said as I followed Vincent down the hall to our room, carrying all our bags. He had to keep his hands free in case he had to go for Cerberus. Or, that was the excuse we had both used so as not to hurt his pride. He stopped in front of our door and slid the card in. He pushed the door till it hit the wall with a thump. I moved into the room and dropped our bags by the king bed.

I set on the bed by the little bed side table where the phone was and watched as Vincent moved around the room. He checked the closet and the bathroom before he came back over and sank into a small arm chair by the little dinning table by the only window.

"Clear?" I asked with a hint of amusement. He shot me a cold look before he let his head drop back and his eyes closed. I picked up the phone and dialed out before dialing my moms number. She answered after only a few rings.

"_Hello Dear."_She said and I smiled a bit.

"Hey Mom." I said as I relaxed into the bed. I gave her the name of the hotel and our room number. "We've got the key to your room I'll meet you in the lobby."

"_Alright dear, I'm about thirty minutes from there still."_

"Alright. See you soon then." I said before we said bye and hung up. I looked back to see that Vincent hadn't moved and appeared to be sleeping. I sighed and got up taking both our room key, and my moms with me. I moved silently toward the door. I pulled out the browning I had tucked into a holster at my lower back, made sure it was loaded and put it back before slipping out the door silently. I moved across the hall and slid my mom's key into the lock and preformed the same performance that Vincent had done on our room.

I double checked the closet and even under the bed. Couldn't be to careful. When I was satisfied I left and went out to the lobby. There was a few couches pressed up against the wall across form the check in counter. I seated myself there and glued my eyes to the doors.

Not even twenty minuets later my mom strolled into the lobby, carrying a small overnight bag. I stood, a smile on my face and started over to her. She finally spotted me and her face lit up.

"Oh Roxas!" She said, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. I buried my face in her shoulder and breathed in her scent. The scent of home, the scent of safe.

"Mom." I breathed. "I'm so glad you came." She pulled away and framed my face with her hands.

"Of course I came." she said, searching my face. "And we didn't breath a word of were we were going to anyone." I felt my face cloud with confusion.

"We?" I asked and my voice was weak with dread.

"Your brother and I of course." She said with a bright smile as she released me. "Now what is taking him so long?" she asked as she turned toward the door. "There wasn't that many bags to carry."

My heart was pounding and I was frozen as my mind raced. I needed Vincent, why had I allowed him to fall asleep. Fuck, fuck fuck.

"There you are!" My mom said and my eyes met the cool blue of my brothers as he came through the doors carrying two suitcases. He moved toward us and I took an automatic step back, my hand going for the gun at my lower back. He set the bags down by our mom and slowly stood back up, his eyes on me. Mom seemed to sense the tension.

"Now don't be like that Roxas!" She said as she moved to stand between us, her back to Cloud. "He misses you as much as I do, he might work for Axel but he's your brother first and fore most." I almost laughed but the sharp look in Clouds eyes had me swallowing it. "He and Leon were recently injured on the job, Cloud got off with a slight limp but Leon is in physical therapy, it's been hard." she said. I had to fight the bitter smile that was fighting to make itself known.

He hadn't told her.

"Is that so?" I asked, keeping my voice cool. "I'm sorry to hear it. Glad your better." His eyes were murderous. I heard the distinct sound of crutches and I turned to find Vincent moving toward us. He had his face carefully controlled but I could just make out the carefully controlled rage.

"What a coincidence." I said as Vincent joined us. I slid my arm through his and could feel the tension in his arm as he clutched at the crutch. "Vincent was hurt recently as well, on a job." I gave him a soft smile and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "We're managing." I looked back over to see my mom's eyes filled with sympathy and Clouds blank once again.

"You poor dear." she said as she took his arm from me. "Let's let these two get our bags. Will you show me to our room?" Vincent let his eyes slide to me, I gave a slight nod and he switched on the charm like a pro.

"But of course Mrs. Strife." he said, smooth as silk. They started toward the hall that led to the rooms. I felt my heart rate spike as they got farther and farther away. Cloud and I both kept perfectly still as we watched them walk away. As soon as they were down the hall way I turned, gun out and pointed only to find a gun pointed at me as well. I kept my face calm as I did a quick scan of the lobby only to find it deserted. My eyes went back to his.

"Either shot or put it up." I snarled at him but made no move to put up my own weapon.

"You first little brother." he said, his voice as cool as his eyes. I said nothing. "I should kill you." he whispered and I slid a bullet into the chamber.

"I could say the same of you." I said as we started at each other over the barrels of our guns. I wasn't sure how long we stood there but a noise by the counter had us both sliding our guns out of site.

"You shoot Leon." he said and I could tell he wanted his gun back. I glanced over to see the hotel lady had taken up her post at the counter once again. I bent over and picked up two of the three bags.

"If that's the best you've got then I deserve to kill you ten times over for the shit you've done to me." I said softly as I turned and started toward the hall way. I heard him hesitate for a moment before he followed me.

We came to Mom's door to find it propped opened by the slap lock. I pushed the door opened and went in to find Vincent and her sitting at the small dinning table sipping coffee. As soon as Vincent laid eyes on me he relaxed. Not visibly but a tension around his eyes went out.

"You two all caught up?" Mom asked me as I set the bags down by the bed. I glanced back as Cloud set his bags by the closet.

"As much as can be hoped for." Cloud said as he took a seat on the bed.

"Well, we're thinking dinner in a few hours?" Mom said as she looked at me and patted Vincent's hand. "Give us all time to rest up a bit."

"Sounds good Mom." I said as I went over and kissed her forehead. "Our rooms just across the hall." She smiled up at me and took my hands in hers.

"I'll see you in a few hours then." she said. I pulled away to help Vincent stand, I'd polish his ego later. I was feeling shaky and needed the excuse to touch him. We left the room and got into ours. I closed the door behind us and slammed all the locks home. I whirled around to find Vincent strapping Cerberus on.

"We should have seen this coming." he said as I moved over to my bags and began digging around for my smaller gun that I could strap to my ankle.

"I'm sure he told Leon where he was going." I said as I rolled up my pant leg and strapped the holster on. "If he hadn't yet he has now."

"Even if it's true and he's indisposed because of the bullet he'll send back up." Vincent said as he pulled a duffel bag out form under the bed and dropped it on the bed.

A knock came to the door and we both froze.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Cloud." came the muffled answer. Vincent unzipped the duffel bag as I moved toward the door. My heart was pounding as he pulled out a saw-offed shotgun from the bag and moved to stand on the other side of the door. I unlocked the door and pulled it opened enough so that he could see me and enough that Vincent had a clean shot threw the door.

"Mom is in the shower. We need to talk." he said.

"Okay, but before we start. Vincent is behind this door with a sawed off." I said and just for emphasis he cocked the gun.

"Understood." he said and made no move to get out of the line of fire. Brownie points for him.

"So talk." I hissed.

"What Mom said is true." he said and I could just taste the guilt under his words. "I am your brother. Above everything else, we're blood, and I'm sorry that I've forgotten that lately." This time I didn't bother to hold back the laughter.

"Change tactics Cloud because I'm not buying what you're selling."

"Believe me or not. But it's the truth. I am sorry. But not sorry enough to forgive you for shooting me and Leon." He said as his eyes went cool once again. I let my own eyes go cold and I took a step toward him.

"You have got some balls acting like what I did was uncalled for." I said. "You helped fake Vincent's death, you helped hide him, drug him, brainwash him, torture him! You're damn lucky that the shot wasn't fatal!" I snarled.

"He left me Roxas." He said and I jerked back a little, as if I'd been slapped.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Leon, he broke it off with me. Said he couldn't look at me the same, not after what I did to you." His voice broke for a moment and I could see the sorrow in his eyes. I let it sink in for a moment before I closed my face down again.

"Then he's a better man then I gave him credit for." I said as I turned from him.

"I was doing my job!" he snarled and grabbed my upper arm. "I told you I couldn't protect you from Axel!" he hissed as he spun me around. I heard Vincent move to stand in the door way and I waved him down as I glared at my brother.

"I hope that keeps your warm at night Cloud." I said as I met his eyes once again. "Tell me, if Dad were standing here could you sell that line to him as well?"

"Don't you talk to me about Dad!" he snarled. "You have no right! I was with him in the end, held his hand as he died, as he asked for you! All because you chose your stupid hurt feelings over your family!"

"AND HOW IS THAT ANY DIFFERENT!?" I snarled at him, finally losing my cool. "How is that any different then you choosing your job over me?! How are you any better then me? I thought I was doing what was best for _me._ Thought I needed to get away from Axel. But you, you're _willingly_ letting him rip our family apart. YOU ARE WILLINGLY HURTING ME AND THE ONES I LOVE." I was screaming now and had shoved him several steps back, forcing him to let go of me.

"And for what?" I asked and I felt the anger drain away. "For a Job?"

"Roxas.." he said and I saw the tears but I just shook my head.

"I'm sorry that Leon left you, but it's your own damn fault. I'm sorry that it took getting shoot and Leon leaving you for you to realize what you were doing." I glanced back at Vincent and felt a little guilty for the pain that he was probably in by standing on his leg this long.

"Do us all a favor Cloud and go back home. I don't want you here anymore then you want to be here." I moved back to Vincent and took the gun from him. "He's not worth it love." I whispered into his ear. I gently pulled him back into the room and closed the door.

He locked it and turned on me quick as lightening. He knocked the gun from my hands and had me against the wall in seconds flat.

"For a guy in a cast you sure do move quick." I said, my breath hitching in my throat as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Do. Not. Ever. Put yourself between a sawed-off and it's target again." he said, his eyes boring into mine.

"You wouldn't have shoot me." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away from me so quickly that I stumbled away from the wall. He sank onto the bed and dropped his head into his hands, his fingers burying into his hair. "Vincent?" I asked, and a worm of doubt was sneaking up my throat. He looked up at me and the utterly defeated look on his face had me kneeling at his feet, clutching his hands. "What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm a killer. It's what I do. What I've always done. Just now, when you stepped in front of the gun and blocked my shot, I thought, 'I can take them both out, save us all a lot of trouble.'" he said, his eyes locked with mine. I couldn't help it, I jerked back-standing and reaching for the gun at my lower back. His eyes never left my face though and the lost look stayed there.

"But as soon as the thought passed through my brain I felt sick with myself." he said and he sounded disgusted. "I couldn't do it Roxas. I couldn't kill you." It was my turn to feel confused and a whole hell of a lot hurt.

"I don't understand Vincent." I said because he was looking at me as if this was some big news.

"Roxas!" He said, as he stood and started to pace but quickly remembered his cast. "I'm a killer!" He said as he turned back to me. "I've never looked down the barrel at someone and thought 'I can't kill them.' I've told myself that I _shouldn't_ kill someone. But not that I _can't." _His face was pleading with me now. He was trying to tell me something but for the life of me I couldn't get past the fact that his brain had suggested killing me.

"You're gonna have to spell this out for me. I'm far too confused." I said but my hands relaxed away from my gun. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Forget it Roxas." He said as he grabbed his crutches and headed for the bathroom. I watched him go and then collapsed into one of the chairs.

He had contemplated killing me. Had looked down the barrel at me and seen an opportunity to end it. All of it, and he hadn't taken it, said he couldn't have taken it. It meant something but I was feeling like I was drowning here. This required a phone call. I dug out the cell and hit Variedy's name in my contacts before slipping out of the room.  
><em><br>"Hello Roxas dear" _Came Phystie's voice.

"Phystie, I need to talk to Vareidy." I said as I paced down the hallway and toward the emergency exit.

"_He's not in and won't be for the rest of the day. What's wrong?"_

"Nothing. I mean well not nothing but nothing I can't handle. I mean I think I can handle this but I'm..."

"_Roxas you're rambling. Tell papa Phystie what's happened." _I pushed the emergency door opened and sucked in a breath of fresh air. The door slammed closed behind me.

"Vincent and I had a fight, I think." I said and I could almost see the eye roll on the other end of the phone.

"_So you called Variedy? For what? Hear him tell you what an idiot you are? He's the last person to ask for relationship advice from, trust me."_

"I just thought advice from one Psychotic killer about another would be best here." I snapped and had the pleasure of hearing Phystie laugh.

"_How bout advice from one psychotic killers lover to anther?"_

"Probably better." I said with a chuckle as I ran my hand threw my hair. "My mom brought Cloud with her." I heard Phsyties sharp intake of breath.

"_And why wasn't that the first thing out of your mouth. I'd think that was a little more pressing then a spat with your boo Roxas!"_ His voice was getting edgy.

"I can handle my brother and even if I can't my mother can. He came to mine and Vincent's room and tried to apologize, Vincent was behind the door with a sawed-off, I got in the way for a moment when I was yelling at my brother. When the situation dissolved and we went back into our room Vincent told me that he had thought about killing me. Thought about taking out both me and my brother to just end it all."

"_Then you're lucky to be alive."_

"He said he couldn't do it. Said that as soon as the thought came to him he felt disgusted with himself." I said and I was pacing again. There was silence on the other end. "I know he was trying to tell me something but I can't think around the fact that he even thought about killing me!"

"_Have you never thought about killing him? Even when he was hurt and couldn't fend for himself?"_

"What?! No!" I said, my anger rising. "Of course not!"

"_And why is that?"_

"Because I love him!" I snarled into the phone and then it hit me.

"_His mind is logical Roxas. It was a logical thought to have, to end it all by killing you. But logic never beats the heart." _

"Jesus, Marry and Joesph." I muttered as my eyes went wide and my thoughts all lined up. "He just told me he loves me." Phystie chuckled and it brought me back to the here and now.

"_Take it easy on him, trust me on this one. People who have trained themselves to kill, to be detached and distant have a hell of a time trying to open up too someone. It's going to take time, and it's going to be hard as hell but every small step they take is worth it. Every shred of affection is worth the battles you'll fight."_

"Thank you Phystie." I said, my eyes locked with something off in the distance.

"_No problem. Good luck." _he said and then the line went dead. I let my hand holding the phone drop back to my side.

I had thought that our conversation before we'd left the safe house had been as close to an I love you that I would ever get but I had been wrong. I shook my head and went back into the hotel through the lobby. I gave a small wave to the girl at the desk as I passed. I moved down the hall and my palms were sweaty.

I paused outside our door for a moment before I took a deep breath and opened the door. Vincent was standing with his back to me, his suit case opened on the bed. His bare back shimmered with droplets of water and his long black hair was heavy with it. I let the door close behind me but said nothing, just stood and watched him.

"The shower is available if you'd like to wash up." he said with out looking back at me. I tossed the cell phone onto the chair by the door but made stayed where I was. He glanced back at the phone in the chair and then turned to me, his eye brow raised.

"Who'd you call?" he asked, his red eyes locked on mine.

"Variedy." I said. "He wasn't in."

"Hmm." he said before turning back to his suit case. I was frozen. I didn't know what to say, what to do. How to fix this.

"Vincent..." I started but he cut me off.

"Drop it Roxas. Forget it." he said with out looking back at me. Now my anger was rising again.

"Drop it? You thought about killing me!" I hissed at him and finally moved over to him and grabbed his arm. He turned but kept his calm.

"And yet here you stand. Alive and breathing." he said and his words sliced to my core. "Maybe you should focus more on that then the random thought that popped into my head at a time of high stress." I felt the tears that wanted to spill but I'd be damned if I let them.

"I love you." I snarled and he flinched back from me, jerking out of my grip. Okay, that hurt. I took a deep breath. "I love you." I said again, this time much calmer. His face was completely shut to me but he turned away to stare at the wall. "Why is that so hard for you to say?" He said nothing just continued to stare at the wall. I huffed and stormed to the restroom, slamming the door behind me.

To hell with him! I started the shower and was sure to slam things around a bit, just to show how pissed I was. Childish? Maybe, but fuck off. I took my sweet time in the shower, soaking in the hot water and trying to relax out the tension that was lacing my shoulders and back.

By the time I got out and went back into the room he was gone. His suit case was still on the bed so I knew he hadn't left for good. I moved over to my duffel bag and pulled out a clean set of cloths, blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I strapped on both guns again and pulled my leather jacket to hide the gun at my lower back. I pulled on socks and shoes before leaving the room.

"Well it's about time!" came my mom's voice from down the hall. I gave her a sheepish smile and went to her.

"Hey Mom, sorry." I said as I hugged her again.

"It's alright love. Cloud and Vincent are waiting outside for us." She said and I felt my heart rate spike for a moment before I mentally slapped myself. Vincent is a big damn boy, he can take care of himself.

"Alright, well lets join them then." I said as I let her lace her arm with mine.

"So how are things?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Things are great Mom. Vincent and I are really happy, well for the most part." I let out a breathy laugh. "I'll probably scare him off eventually." I said and it was her turn to laugh.

"Oh honey, Vincent doesn't look the type to scare easily, if at all." she said as we approached the doors to the parking lot.

"No he doesn't but I'm sure I'll find what does." I mumbled as we exited the building and where joined by Cloud and my fearless lover. He was looking fantastic in black jeans and a pin-striped button down rolled up to his elbows.

"I asked the lady working the desk as to what this town has to offer in way of good food." Vincent said as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to my cheek. I tried to hide my confusion but don't think I succeeded. My brother was looking at the both of us suspiciously.

"What did she suggest?" I asked, gently linking my arm with the one that was wrapped around his crutch.

"There's a steak house up the road she said that's pretty delicious." he said but addressed the other two with us now. "If that's alright with you two."

"Sounds great!" Mom said as she hooked her arm with Clouds. "We'll take separate vehicles." she said and before I could protest they were already on the other side of the parking lot. I rolled my eyes but moved away from Vincent as soon as they were in their vehicle. I started toward the SUV but was stopped by his voice.

"You shouldn't have said that too me." He said. I froze and turned slowly back to him, reining in my temper.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was just translating for your twisted way of saying it." I said, temper still in check.

"If that was what I had meant then that is what I would have said." he said and I felt the stab straight through my heart. My breath whooshed out of me and I clutched at my stomach.

"Woah, okay then." I said, my eyes probably a little too wide. "Let's go get some dinner then." I turned from him and kept walking till I got to the SUV. The door was unlocked when I climbed into the drivers seat. I let my forehead rest against the steering wheel as Vincent got into the car. He shut his door and a thick silence fell over us. Too thick, I may be drowning.

He held out the keys for me.

"Let's get this over with." he said and the bitter laughter ripped out of my chest as I took the keys.

"Yes, I'd hate to make you put up this charade for much longer." He showed he did indeed have a brain by keeping his damn mouth closed the rest of the drive to the restaurant.

We got out and joined my mom and Cloud inside. Cloud made eye contact with me and he looked a little too smug about what he saw in my face. My mom turned away to wave down our waiter and I very, unsubtly and maturely flipped him the bird.

Which only made him laugh.

I found myself reaching for my gun only to be stopped by Vincent grabbing my arm and leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"I believe you told me- He's not worth it..." I turned to him, my eyes glaring daggers.

"Still can't say it?!" I asked, my voice a little loud. My mom was eying us now so I reined it in, and smiled. "Sorry, disagreement over vocabulary." I glanced over to Vincent who was now brooding at the table. "So mom! How have you been, what have you been up to?"

Mom started on her usual rant about neighbors and going-on's in our neighborhood and tons of things that I just didn't give a shit about. But I was a loyal son, I smiled and nodded, even laughed a few times. Eventually Vincent and Cloud joined in as well and dinner wasn't a complete disaster.

Who was I kidding?


	32. Words Taken and Words Given

**Muahahah! I'm getting better at this updating thing!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Days past and things were alright. Not in any way how I wanted them to be but let's face it, when did things ever go my way?<p>

Vincent was being distant at best, and at worst he was probably secretly planning on leaving as soon as he got the chance. I wanted to be able to fix this but even if I had the time I wouldn't know how to. I'd messed up and threw around words that neither of us needed or wanted.

Variedy had called after dinner that first night and had demanded he be updated on the situation now that Cloud was involved. Once I explained he begrudgingly admitted maybe getting information out of him was a better plan then us tucking tail and running.

Mom was having a blast though, and that at least was going right. Even if the three of us were actually trying to kill each other secretly we all still pulled it together for her.

"Alright Vincent, I get it." I snarled as I stormed out of our room, being sure to let the door slam behind me. I groaned in frustration and roughly ran my fingers through my hair. I started down the hall when a door opened, I turned expected Vincent but found my brother, his hands raised in an 'i'm unarmed' gesture. I closed my mouth and swallowed the insult I had been planning to throw.

"I'm just going out to smoke." He said holding up a pack of cigarettes. "Join me?"

"Sure." I said as I turned and continued down the hall way toward the front of the hotel. I heard his footsteps follow me but we said nothing till we were outside, standing by the car he and Mom had come in. He offered a cigarette and when I pulled one from the pack, his lighter as well. I lit up with the ease of practice and exahled in a long breath.

"So trouble in paradise?" He asked as he followed my lead and lit up as well. I took another long drag before answering.

"I don't think I've ever seen paradise brother. But I guess trouble is trouble regardless of scenery." I said as I leaned against the car to stare at the hotel.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked and I gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you have enough problems of your own?" I asked.

"Unlike you Roxas, I know how to let things go. Leon was right to leave me, I'm not going to dwell on it. It won't do any good." He said as he let out a breath of smoke. I snorted.

"Who would have thought that the for-hire hit man is the better adjusted." I said with a smirk.

"Don't act like your better then me little brother. I can see the bulge on your lower back thats your browning and I'm sure that slight lump at your right ankle is just a sock right? And not another gun?" he said with a bit of anger. I laughed then, as I lifted my pant leg to show the smaller gun that was strapped there. Silence fell over us then as we both puffed at our cancer sticks.

"I put words to something he said to me and he didn't like my translation." I said after a while.

"Don't be cryptic Roxas." I shot him a glare.

"He told me he thought about shooting me that day you came to our door. At one point I stepped between him and you. He considered taking the shot and getting rid of the both of us. To save everyone a lot of trouble." I said as I took the last drag of the cigarette and ground it under my shoe.

"He would have saved someone the trouble in the long run." He said with a smirk as he offered me another which I waved away.

"Probably. But he said he couldn't do it." I said, my eyes going to the hotel once again. "Said just the thought of killing me made him feel sick." I felt Cloud go very still beside me.

"He told you that he loved you?" he asked and he sounded shocked. I looked over at him and couldn't help the burst of bitter laughter.

"Is it so hard to believe? After everything we've been through? All the shit we've pulled each other out of?" I asked him and he just shook his head.

"Not that he's in love with you per-say but that he can love anyone at all, I guess." He said as he ground out his cigarette now as well. "So what did you do?" He asked after he lit up again.

"Unlike you, I couldn't think around what he was trying to tell me. So I called Vareidy." I said to which my brother chocked on his cigarette smoke as he laughed. I gave an irritated huff but let him catch his breath as he chocked beside me.

"You called Variedy?" he asked, wheezing and his voice rough. "And how the hell did that go over?"

"Well he wasn't there, Phystie answered and walked me through it." I said with a little indignation lacing my voice. "I went back and had every intention of doing what any sane person would do..."

"Leave it alone?" Cloud asked, "Which I can only assume you didn't seeing as how you're both still mad."

"Why the hell would leaving it alone be the answer?! Any sane person who gets told that they're loved returns the sentiment." I snarled. Clouds face went slack.

"You didn't Roxas." he said with a tired sigh.

"Of course I did! I went back and told him I loved him!" I hissed.

"Roxas, stop, just stop. Don't get mad, let me explain this to you." he said with a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off.

"Fine, talk." I snarled.

"Words are important, you know that. Even if the meaning is the same, sometimes you call someone stupid and sometimes you call them an idiot, all depending on the situation and the context. A person who spent their whole life killing tells you they find that they don't have it in them to kill you, you take it for what that's worth but you don't put words to it that don't belong. It may have been a subtle declaration of love but it wasn't an 'I love you'. And throwing those words at him did nothing but scare the crap out of him." I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off.

"He probably hadn't even made that leap yet for himself and you went and tossed it in his face." he said, his eyes fierce, trying to make me understand. I licked my lips.

"Okay, lets say you're right. How do I fix it?" I asked. "How do I take it back?" Cloud just shook his head and chuckled.

"You ought to know by now that words can't be taken back Roxas." he said. I groaned and rolled my shoulders.

"I've got to try something." I groaned.

"Well the first thing I would do is go back in there and tie him to the bed." he said and I almost chocked on my own spit.

"What?" I asked with a hint of amusement.

"He's going to bolt. Or try to, that much I am certain." he explained.

"Well if he want's to leave, I can't stop him." I remarked as we started for the building again.

"Sure you can, he's crippled, just kick his cast, or hide his crutches." It was said with such nonchalance that I couldn't help the burst of genuine laughter it pulled out of me.

"You want me to handicap the handicap?!" I asked, still laughing. He shrugged but smirked.

"Gotta do what you gotta do." he said with a grim face, only causing me to laugh harder. By the time we made it back to the room I had calmed down enough not to piss Vincent off by being too happy. I was at the door when I paused and turned back to catch Cloud just opening the door to his and Mom's room.

"Thank you Cloud." I said and he paused to look back at me.

"That's what big brothers are for." he said before he closed the door behind him. I had so many rude comebacks for that, probably a good thing he closed the door.

I turned my attention back to the door in front of me. I sighed and rolled my neck around a bit before squaring my shoulders and opening the door. Vincent was were I had left him, sitting at the small table with a laptop opened in front of him.

"Hey." I said as I shut the door. He didn't respond so I pulled off my jacket and tossed it on the bed before taking the seat across from him at the table. After several minutes of silence I finally cracked. I reached over and slammed the laptop closed. The ever present glare set on my face and I glared right back.

"When someone greets you when they walk in a room you should probably respond." I said as I set back in my chair.

"Hello Roxas. I'm sorry I didn't respond, I was hardly aware you were gone." he said as he mimicked my movement and leaned back in his chair. I gritted my teeth and was leaning toward him, my elbows on the table now.

"Listen, I understand what I said might have been out of line." I said between bared teeth. I took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry. Sorry that I said it, but I can't take it back. It stands as it is- Truth." He looked away from me but I grabbed his arm to keep him from getting up. "So deal with it. I won't bring it up again, we'll move on from this." He relaxed back into his chair and I let go of his arm.

"I might have overacted." he finally said after a lengthy pause. I bit my tongue to keep quite as he eyed me. "But I don't like having words put into my mouth." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. '_Don't take offense, don't take offense'_

"I understand that and I apologize for the misunderstanding." I said, my face as cool as my voice. It was his turn to lean forward and grab my arm.

"Don't. Don't do that. I don't think I am capable of what you said, but if I'm not then this is the closest I've ever been." he said, his eyes locked with mine. "Don't diminish what I said to you because of a _word._ What I said still stands as well, I don't have it in me to kill you." I closed my eyes once again and took a deep breath.

"Alright." I said but a knock interrupted my next thought. Cerberus was out before I could even stand from the table.

"Who is it?" He called.

"Cloud, you don't have to open the door but turn on the news." he said through the door. I looked to Vincent who just nodded to the TV. I turned it on to find it already set to the local news channel.

"_Tonight a raid on a home in St. Louis leads to a shoot out with police. The final death toll has not been released. We warn you, the following footage is gruesome." _The pretty reporter disappeared to be replaced by images of a beautiful manor, the front yard littered with bodies. They were careful to obscure most of the gore but it was easy enough to see. I set on the bed, my legs just not wanting to support me any more.

"That's the manor." I said as Vincent joined me on the bed. We stared at the TV as image after image was flashed across the screen. Eventually it switched to a live shot of a reporter just out side the front gates.

"_The home owner, Axel DeNarro has been takin into custody. His wife Larxene DeNarro was killed in the raid."_ I muted the television as Vincent picked up the phone and dialed Variedy. I moved to the door and opened to find Cloud still standing outside. I moved to the side and let him come in. He said nothing as he took the chair at the table.

"Variedy." Vincent said from the other side of the room before he started to explain what had happened.

"You guys have got to get out of here." Cloud finally said after a while. "The cops are going to be poking around and hunting down any connection to Axel."

"Then you should come with us." I said as I stood and pulled my coat on.

"No, I have to get Mom home. Then I gotta find Leon. I gotta know if he..." He trailed off but I understood. I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He looked up at me.

"You let me know as soon as you do." I said and he nodded. He took a breath and then stood. "I'll go get Mom to pack it up. I'm sure she'll be over here soon to speak with you." I nodded and he left, closing the door behind him. I turned to find Vincent sliding the phone back into his pocket.

"Variedy suggest that we get out of here as well. He says we can go to Oklahoma, but we're still on our own for a few more days." he said as he started to pack his shit away yet again.

"I want to go with Cloud to take my mom home." I said and I was as shocked as Vincent.

"Are you insane?" He asked me as he came around the bed to stand in front of me. "Even if the cops don't get us, Axel sure as hell will. You're delusional if you think they will be able to hold him for any length of time. I can guarantee that Axle set the entire thing up just to kill Larxene, I bet he'll use her to get out of it. The bereaved husband, the man who's _pregnant _wife was just killed by law enforcement. I can already see it. We need to get far away from here and quickly before he gets this all settled and comes for us." I was staring at the television screen around his arm and hadn't heard a lot of what he had just said.

"She wasn't pregnant any more." I said, my body numb. Vincent turned to see the image of a 'grief' stricken Axel holding a new born in his arms. I picked up the remote with shaky hands and turned the mute off.

"_I just, I can't believe whats happened. Our daughter is two days old, she'll never know her mother..."_ he was cut off by what could only be his lawyer gently pulling him away from the cameras and the on slot of questions and into the building they were standing in front of.

"That's the police station." Vincent said. I just nodded, the numbness settling over me.

"He waited for her to have the baby." I said and I felt my insides turn nastily. Vincent reached over and turned the television off. "What is he going to do with the child now? Why would he wait for her to have it?" I looked to Vincent but he didn't have an answer. As the numbness started to fade I found a new emotion taking root. Fear.

Fear for the child. Fear for whoever the child's biological father is. Or was.

"We gotta move Roxas." Vincent said as he stood and hobbled over to the table again and started packing. I stood as well and mindlessly started throwing things into my duffel bag. Another knock came and this time I let Vincent stand behind it, gun drawn.

"Who is it?" I asked as I stood on the opposite side from Vincent.

"Mom, Dear. Open up." she said. I sighed and Vincent put up the gun. I pulled the door opened to find her and Cloud out in the hallway.

"I'm gonna take the luggage out to the car." Cloud said as Mom nodded and I stepped aside to let her in. She turned on me as soon as the door closed.

"Roxas this is getting ridiculous." she said with a huff but I could see her nervousness, I could see she was scared. I ignored her words and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you Mom and I promise this will all be over soon." I said as she hugged me back.

"I just want you to come home. I want my boys to come home." I heard the tears and it took all of my self control to not burst into tears and promise her whatever she wanted.

"I know Mom. But things are so beyond complicated right now." I said as I pulled away and wiped her tears away. "But I will come home, I will."

"I know." She said as she took a steadying breath. "Now start loading up, you can't expect poor Vincent to do it!" She said, looking outraged at me. I hid my smile and bowed my head.

"Of course not Mom." I said as I took Vincent's bags from him. I gave him a wink when he started to protest. "Mothers orders." I grabbed both of mine as well and left them to make do without me. I moved quickly and quietly through the lobby and out to the SUV. I dumped our bags into the back and made sure the doors were unlocked. I turned to head back inside but found myself face to face with a man I didn't know.

I automatically took a step back and slid my hand to my gun. I had a vague recognition of his face, black hair, blue eyes..._Zach. _My brain so helpfully provided. Works for Axel. I pulled the gun and pressed it to my thigh, making sure he could see it.

"Hello Zach." I said, I could see Cloud moving toward us from the left but Zach had eyes only for me.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He said, as he raised his hands. "I'm unarmed. I was told to deliver a message is all." Cloud was on the other side of my SUV, waiting but out of site.

"Alright, deliver it then." I said but didn't put the gun up.

"He said to tell you that the child's name is Kiari." he said and my heart stopped.

"Why would he..." I trailed off and then firmly closed my mouth.

"He said, and I'm quoting now." He started to reach into his pocket and I raised the gun. "Whoa chill I got a piece of paper in my pocket, I need it."

"Slowly." I hissed as he slid his hand into his pocket and pulled a slip of paper out between two fingers. He opened it up and read off it.

"There was a time, not so long ago that you wanted to raise a family with me, I have that now. I also have a need for you." He finished and looked up at me. "That's it." I held out my hand and he gave me the paper. I crammed it into my pocket.

"Get out of here. Before I decide the best response to that message is to kill the messenger." I snarled and he scampered. I watched him go, once he was gone Vincent and my mom came out of the hotel, Vincent on high alert and my mom looking scared. Cloud came around the SUV and stared at me until I looked at him.

"Don't do anything stupid Roxas." Cloud said. I sneered at him.

"Oh please, I am so over stupid right now." I said as Mom and Vincent joined us. Mom hugged me tight but said nothing else. Eventually Cloud pulled her off me. She kissed my forehead.

"Take care, my baby." She whispered and I smiled.

"I will Mom." I said as she pulled away. She turned to Vincent and pointed a threatening finger at him.

"Remember what we talked about." She said and he simply nodded. I gave him a raised eyebrow but he ignored me and went around to get into the SUV.

"Be sure to call every now and then." Cloud said. I turned my attention to him now.

"I will, as often as I can." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Good bye little brother." he said.

"Good bye Cloud." I replied before I got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Your mother is a formidable women." Vincent said as I maneuvered us out of the parking lot.

"Yeah. What did she say? Make you promise to take care of me?" I said with a slight sneer. He was silent for so long that I didn't think he would answer at all. I had merged onto the highway and had cruise control set before he finally answered.

"She asked me to kill Axel." He said and I almost swerved the car into the divider.

"She WHAT?" I screeched as I got control of the car again. I kept glancing over at him. "She would never ask something like that Vincent." I said, slightly calmer.

"Then you don't know your mother very well. As she explained to me, she has stood by all these years and watched as he destroyed your life, she'll be damned if she lets him take it as well." he said as he continued to stare out the window. "She made me promise to get him first." I clenched my jaw and my hands gripped the steering wheel.

"If anyone is killing Axel it will be me." I said threw my clenched teeth. "I deserve that kill."

"If the opportunity presents itself Roxas, I will take it. I will keep my promise." he said still with out looking at me.

"Since when the hell do you worry about promises?" I snarled.

"Since I was going to do it anyway." he snapped back and I was shocked into silence, his eyes glaring at me now. "I will get him before he gets you." I opened my mouth but he silenced me. "Do not argue with me." he said, his voice quiet now but still full of pint up violence. I shut my mouth but my anger stayed at a nice low boil. I let the silence go for a while before I decided I needed to say something.

"It may come down to me or him at some point." I said, a lot calmer now. "And when that happens, it will be my decision that he dies."

"We'll figure it out when we need too." he said and I figured that was as close to a compromise that we were going to get on the subject. "What did Zach what with you?" he asked.

"A message from Axel." I said as I pulled out the paper and handed it to him. He read it and then handed it back.

"Does the name mean something to you?" He asked me as I stuffed the paper back into my pocket.

"Kiari was the name I had picked when we were younger. We had been foolish and had talked about adopting when we were older and married and blah, blah..." I trailed off, my eyes on the road as I fought to clear my mind.

"Well that answer the question as to why he kept the baby." he said and I felt my heart clench.

"You think he kept it as a way of luring me back?" I asked, disgust lacing my voice. "Maybe he was already attached to the thought of a daughter, maybe he loves the kid."

"Axel doesn't do anything without a purpose. He saw the child as useful, that is the only reason why it is alive." he said, his voice neutral. I felt the frown form on my face as I tried to dismiss that.

But it rang too true to be dismissed.

"Does that mean he'll kill her if he deems her useless?" I asked, my voice shaky. My fist had a death grip on the steering wheel once again. Vincent, sensing where my thoughts were, reached for me. He pried one of my hands from the steering wheel and laced his hand with it.

"Don't do that Roxas. Don't try and take responsibility for a child that is not yours." He said, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"I know that. I know she's not mine, nor is she my responsibility..." I said.

"And yet, now it's 'she' and not 'it'." he sighed. I gave a soft chuckle and brought our hands to my mouth and kissed the back of his hand.

"She's his problem. Not mine." I said, and my voice was firm. Vincent relaxed next to me as he brought our hands to his lips and repeated the gesture.

"Good." he said against the back of my hand. I gave a smile but the thought was planted.

_When she's no longer useful...what will happen to that baby? _

_What will happen when he realizes I have no intention of coming to him?_

_What will happen to Kiari then?_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? It'd be so kind of you. <strong>


	33. Like a Knife to the Heart

SO...Ummmmm, yeah, sorry bout the long ass time it took me to post this...writers block is a real b****...

* * *

><p>Sometimes no news was good news.<p>

Mostly though, no news was stress and worry. Vincent and I had made it to Oklahoma fine, and had gotten a hotel room on the shady side of town with the new credit card that Zexion had set up for us. And then we waited.

No news from Cloud, no news from Variedy and I was going stir crazy. I rolled onto my back in the stiff hotel bed and reached for Vincent only to find the bed empty. I set up, my gaze searching the small room but he wasn't there.

"Vincent?" I called out, as I glanced at the bedside clock: 8 am. I got up, throwing the covers as I went to the bathroom to find it empty as well. I ran my fingers through my hair roughly. "FUCK!" I snarled. I stormed over to the bed side table to find the keys and cell phone gone. "Damn it damn it damn it!" I knocked the lamp off the table, smashing it against the wall.

I grabbed my discarded cloths from last night and pulled them on quickly before holstering both guns. I tossed the few other things that had managed to make it out of my bag back in then, I tossed it onto the bed as I checked the room for anything else. I grabbed my bag when I didn't find anything and was about to head for the door when a click from the door had me drawing my gun. I dropped the bag and kicked it under the bed as I trained my gun on the door.

The door swung open to reveal Vincent, carrying a cup holder with two coffees and a paper bag. He stood frozen in the door way as he took in the scene in front of him. His eyes went from the bed to the lamp and then back to me. I lowered the gun, hitting the safety before tossing it onto the bed. He kicked the door closed and moved into the room. He moved past me to set the tray and bag on the bedside table.

Only then did I realize what I was seeing.

"Where the hell is your cast?!" I asked as I stood and grabbed his arm. He turned back to me, his eye brow raised.

"I went and had an X-ray done this morning. Healed up nicely according to the doctor." he said as he set on the bed where I had just been.

"Oh." was all I could think to say as he gave me a sly smile.

"You thought I'd left." he said and I couldn't help but feel ashamed. I shrugged and turned to the coffee but was stopped by his hand on my arm, pulling me to him. "I had hoped I would be back before you were even up." he said as pulled me between his knees.

"Probably shouldn't have stopped for coffee." I mumbled and he chuckled. His hand went to the back of my neck and brought my lips down to his.

"Don't pout Roxas." he said, his voice soft as his breath ghosted over my lips. "It's unbecoming of a skilled killer." I glared and he started to laugh but I silenced him with my lips on his. He sighed against me as his hands slid under my shirt. I slid my hands around his neck as his lips moved to my neck.

"Vincent." I purred as he nibbled at my neck.

"I had hoped, to find you still in bed, naked and waiting for me." he said as he pulled back enough to remove my shirt.

"Oh you would have liked that, wouldn't you?" I asked, my voice maybe a little breathy. He hummed as his hands slid down my sides to rest on my hips.

"You see, I am no longer hindered by that silly cast." He said and suddenly I was on my back on the bed and he was crawling on top of me. My breath hitched as he paused and nuzzled my stomach. He nipped at the skin there and I gulped. "And I have let you control our sexual, mmm, interactions, let's say, for the past 3 months." He came the rest of the way up and kissed me senseless. "And that's been fun," he said against my lips. "But It's my turn now and I have need for you Roxas." I was breathless and quickly approaching stupid.

"Well then what the hell are you waiting for?" I asked with as much bite as I could manage. Our lips crashed together as we shed what was left of our clothes. He made fast work of me, and had me withering and moaning like a whore in a matter of minutes.

"Mmm." He purred in my ear, his left hand had my hands pinned above my head while his right stroked my cock. "I have missed this." I gasped as he tugged lightly. "You wanton, and begging beneath me."

"Vincent." I moaned as he tugged lightly on my ear lobe with his teeth and then moved to my neck. He released my hands and they balled into the sheets as he made his way down my body. His mouth leaving a trail of heat as he went. My hips bucked up of their own accord as he swallowed my erection into the heat of his mouth. He pinned my hips to the bed using his hands as he sucked mercilessly until I came so quickly and fully that I was seeing stars. I groaned as he released me and started to try and sit up but was pushed back down.

"I'm not finished with you just yet." He purred and then, showing his strength once again flipped me onto my stomach. He ran his hand over the slop of my ass and my breath hitched. "Lift up for me Roxas." He purred and I felt his teeth nip at my shoulder. I did I was told and could already feel myself growing hard. I pressed my face in the mattress and whimpered as his hands stroked down my back while his other hand spread me apart. "This though," He whispered as his thumb found what it was looking for and slipped in. I gasped. "This is what I missed the most." He draped himself along my back, his free hand coming up to jerk on my hair at the same time that his finger slipped in a little further. I moaned loudly and he chuckled.

"Like that do you?" he purred. I moaned again in confirmation and he chuckled as he pulled away from me. I whimpered and try to sit up but his hand on my shoulder kept me down. "Stay." he said and I froze where I was at his tone of voice. He was back in no time at all and this time his fingers were slicked and slid inside me much easier. He sighed as I moaned. "See, patience is rewarded." He purred as his fingers worked me wide.

"Oh god, Vincent please." I begged as I started to rock back onto his fingers.

"What is Roxas?" he asked, as his free hand slid over my ass.

"Fuck me!" I snarled into the mattress. Suddenly his fingers were gone and I moaned at the loss but then they were quickly replaced. I wrapped my hands in the sheet as he slid into me, his hands digging into my hips, his breath coming out in a long sigh. I groaned into the mattress as he slid into my completely and stopped. I was a panting, sweating mess as I glared back at him, but what I found had me breathless all over again. His eyes were closed, his head tilted back, sweat gleamed on his chest and shoulders and his long raven black hair was stuck in sweaty streams all over his shoulders and down his back.

"Roxas." he purred with his eyes closed and I almost lost it again. He thrust forward so suddenly and unexpectedly that I gasped and bit into my arm to keep from crying out. I moaned his name as he pulled out slowly and then started to rock into me. I let myself go then, let my mind slip into the pleasure of having him inside me, moving, gasping, moaning behind me. I let all my worries go in those moments, let him be the only thing I felt, wanted or needed. And when he came with my name on his lips I followed.

* * *

><p>I was seated in one of the two chairs at the table some time later when the phone finally rang. I snatched it up and hit accept just as Vincent came out of the restroom with a towel around his shoulders.<p>

"Hello?" I said.

"_We're on our way. We haven't heard much as to whats going on with Axel and the news doesn't seem to know much more the us." _Came Variedy's voice. I sagged with relief that they were on their way finally.

"Yeah, we've been trying to find things out online and through local television stations but they don't know much. Maybe Zexion knows more?" I asked.

"_You'll have to ask him when they get there. They're a day a head of us so they should be arriving by this evening." _

"Where are we meeting?" I asked as I stood and walked toward Vincent. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his chest so he could better here the conversation.

"_We'll come to you."_ He said "_Just stay put and we'll be there soon." _

"Alright. Be careful." I said and I heard the distinct sound of him snorting at me.

"_Don't get soft on me now."_ he said before he hung up. I glared at the phone before tossing it onto the bed and wrapping my arms around Vincent before he could pull away.

"Demyx and Zexion will be here tonight." I said into his chest. He said nothing, just continued to stand there and let me cling to him. I finally pulled away and pulled myself back together as well. I took a deep breath and let it whoosh out of me.

"At least we don't have to pack up again." I said as I moved back to my chair and set down. I turned my attention back to the lap top just as Vincent dove away from the door, and the world exploded in bullets. I dove to the floor next to Vincent and reached under the bed to where the weapons bag was. I grabbed my gun and saw that he already had Cerberus out and was firing back best he could.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I cursed as I checked to make sure the gun was loaded and then turned my attention to the door where the onslaught of bullets were still coming through. Then, just as quickly as they came they stopped.

"Take this as a warning!" Came a voice I didn't recognize. "He's coming for you and this time only to kill." I scrambled to my feet and got to the door even though Vincent tried to drag me back. I pocked my head out to see three retreating figures headed toward the elevator. I brought the gun up and fired taking one in the shoulder. He screamed and started to fall but the other two grabbed him. Vincent was on the other side of the door now and he fired and another screamed.

"Fuck!" The one snarled. I poked my head back out to see the last one make a run for it. I aimed and fired and took him in the lower leg. He crumpled to the ground gasping.

"Take that as a warning!" I yelled. "He comes after us and the only death he will find is his own!" Vincent pulled me back into the room.

"Let's move." he said and we started to throw all our crap into our bags. It took all of five minuets but I could hear the sirens now.

"Fuck Vincent. We gotta get outta here before the cops show." I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder. He did the same and snatched the bag with the lap top off the table. I held pressed my gun to the side of my thigh as I glanced out the door, the three men were still there, bleeding and cussing. One had his weapon still and fired at me when he noticed me. I pulled back.

"How do we get outta here with them still out there?" I asked.

"Kill them." Vincent said as he grabbed the phone off the bed. I felt my face go blank as his eyes met mine. "Fine, move then." He said and I stepped to the side as he pulled Cerberus out and stepped out into the hall way.

"Vincent!" I gasped as he raised Cerberus and began firing. I stepped into the hallway, my gun raised and watched as he strolled toward the men, not one of his bullets missing they're target until all three were motionless on the floor. He walked right over them and to the emergency stair case. He paused and looked back over his shoulder at me.

"All clear." He said before he disappeared into the stair well. I rubbed my hand over my face and took a deep breath before I followed him. I stumbled a bit when I stepped over the dead men but kept going. I hit the door at a run and took off down the stairs, Vincent only a flight in front of me.

"Call the others." He shot over his shoulder. "Tell them to abort and stay in the wind till we know how he knew where we were." I had the phone pressed to ear, Variedy's number ringing as we hit the outside door.

"_Yes Roxa..."_ I cut him off.

"Abort!" I hissed as we stuck to the side of the building and ran toward the parking structure. "Abort, stay in the wind. We've been compromised, killed three men, cops on the way. Axel's men." I stopped when Vincent stopped and looked around the corner of the building, all we had to do was cross the street to the parking structure, steal a car and disappear.

"_Understood. Contact us when you can. Ill contact the others."_ The line went dead and I hurled the phone at the ground, shattering it. I pulled out my gun and shot it for good measure.

"Let's move." Vincent said and we took off for the parking structure. We hit the cool dark and I breathed a little easier. We took the ramp to the next floor and started to look for an easy get away car, I ducked behind a ford truck and was eye balling an suv when I caught the flash of red. I froze and then turned to run when he stepped in front of me, gun drawn.

"Hello dear." he purred as the barrel of his gun pressed to my forehead.

"Axel." I breathed, my mind running a mile a minute. _How was he here? Wasn't he still in custody? How had we missed that? _"VINCENT RUN!" I yelled and dropped to the ground, taking Axel by surprise and sweeping his feet out from under him. I turned to run but he grabbed my ankle and dragged me back. I shot my free foot out toward his face but he dogged and dug his elbow into the back of my knee, I cried out as he grabbed my hair. He stood, and pulled me up to my feet by my hair.

He wrapped his arm around my neck and his gun was back at my head. A shot rang out and the glass of the SUV behind Axel's head shattered.

"Come out Vincent!" Axel yelled into the dark. "Or I put a bullet in his pretty blond head."

"You'll do it any way." Came Vincent's voice from all around us. "But I bet I can kill your first." Another shot and the window next to us exploded. Axel cocked his gun and Vincent appeared straight in front of us, one car length away. Cerberus was trained on us in a two handed grip. His eyes were blank as they stared at us.

"Let's see just how much you mean to him Roxas." Axel whispered in my ear. "Take your shot Vincent dear but I'll drop him before the bullet hits." I let my eyes meet Vincent's but I found nothing there. I knew he couldn't do it. I knew that, but I knew he wanted to, I could see it.

"Do it Vincent." I said, and I felt Axel tense. "End this." I felt the tears well up in my eyes but I ignored them. Axel dug the gun into my temple.

"I will kill him!" He snarled at the raven haired man. "Drop your gun and walk away!" Vincent started to lower Cerberus, his eyes locked with mine. _Damn it! NO! I will not go back with him! _I raised my foot and slammed it down on Axel's foot, he hissed and loosened his grip enough that I jerked his arm with the gun away from my head just as it went off, I felt the harsh sting as the bullet grazed my cheek. I spun still holding his arm, forcing him to drop the gun. I brought my other hand up and my fist met his face.

"Roxas move!" Came Vincent's voice. I dropped to the ground and rolled under the car that we were standing next to. A shot rang out but Axel had also hit the floor, be brought his own gun back up but I rolled out and into him, knocking the gun away again. I managed to straddle his chest and get a few hits in before I noticed the knife in his hand.

"ROXAS!" Vincent yelled. It seemed to happen in slow motion, I looked down to see the hilt pressed into my stomach, then I looked up and met cold green eyes. And then there was such pain, such enormous pain.

"Axel?" I asked as I clutched at the hilt of the blade that was buried in my stomach. The pain spread and blood escaped through the wound and I never lost eye contact with my killer, my lover.

"Roxas." he said as he reached up a bloody hand and stroked my cheek while his other hand pulled the blade from my body. I felt myself falling backwards, but I couldn't stop it. Strong arms stopped me from hitting the ground, I looked up to find beautiful red eyes searching my face. His face was so torn with emotion I wanted to smile. I'd never seen him like this.

_Never will again._

He placed me on the ground and tore my shirt away and started to apply pressure to the seeping wound. His eyes were locked with mine.

"Roxas, hang in there." he said. "I've got help coming. Just hold on."

"Vincent." I said with a sigh. "Sweet, beautiful Vincent." I looked back over to find Axel was standing now. He was staring down at us but his face was blank. He dropped the knife to the floor and turned on his heel and walked away.

"I will see you in hell." I said to his retreating back. He stopped but never looked back.

"All in good time." he said and then was gone. I looked back up to Vincent but my vision was going black around the edges.

"Vincent" I said and his eyes met mine and I couldn't help the weak smile that came at the look on his face. "I love you." I whispered.

"You're not going to die Roxas." he said, his voice as hard as steal.

"That's nice." I said as my vision went black. "Tell the others that Axel has to die now."

"Axel will die, you will not!" Vincent said, the pressure on my stomach increased. "God damn it Roxas! Open your eyes! Stay with me Rox, come on! I need to see your eyes Roxas!" I tried to open my eye lids but they were too heavy and the darkness was so much more comfortable then the pain.

"I love you." I whispered again before I allowed the darkness to suck me under.

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew was distant: noise, pain, yelling, possible shots fired again.<p>

_We've done all we can._ That was a voice I didn't recognize, it sounded scared.

_There has to be something else!_ I relaxed, that was Vincent.

_I'm sorry, he'll either wake on his own or he won't. The knife damaged his stomach..._The darkness pulled me under again.

When I came to next there was no noise, except a small beeping. I don't know how long I listened to it before a door opened and two sets of feet entered.

_Any improvement?_ That was Variedy. When did he get here? Where is here? Am I alive?

_No, his brain activity hasn't changed either. The doctor is saying we might have to..._ Vincent...he didn't finish the sentence but Variedy seemed to understand.

_We won't do that Vincent. Roxas won't give up on us and we won't give up on him. _There was a pause in which neither one made any noise and I was getting sleepy again when Variedy spoke up again.

_Axel has been sniffing around._ This was said with a tone of carefully controlled anger.

_We wait._ Vincent said, his voice hard, cold. I felt myself pull closer to reality then I had in some time. Axel...

I tried to clench my hand but it didn't want to move. I concentrated on my hand, my fingers, curling, muscles, bone. Come on move! I wanted to scream but my mouth wouldn't work either. I turned all my attention to my hand, trying to get even a twitch! My pinky gave a slight twitch. HA HA!

I finally felt my fingers flex, and I felt the sheets under them, smooth, stiff. I flexed several times and then there was a sharp intake of breath.

"Roxas?" came Vincent's voice from very close, I had the sense that he was leaning over me. I flexed my hand again.

"I'll go get the doctor." Variedy said, I clenched my hand till it shook. I felt Vincent carefully pry my fingers apart and then lace my hand with his. His forehead touch mine and I felt his hair tickle my cheeks.

"Come on Roxas," he said, his deep voice soft. "Open your eyes, I need to see your eyes." It sounded like something he had said a lot. I turned my concentration to my eyes, I felt them flutter...light seared my eyes and I clamped them shut again. "For me Roxas." He said and just then the door banged opened slamming against something solid, my eyes flew opened and I tried to roll away from where the sound had come from but Vincent was holding me down, his face inches from mine.

"Calm Roxas." He purred as he stroked my cheek. "It's alright, I'm right here." He said as his eyes searched mine. I felt crazed, frayed around the edges.

"Vincent." I croaked and a small almost smile came to his lips. Then there was someone else standing over me. I tensed but Vincent calmed me with his voice.

"This is your doctor Roxas, he needs to examine you." he said and I gave a slight nod. A little pen light was flashed in my eyes and in my mouth.

"What's your name?" He asked me as he continued to look into my eyes with his little light.

"Roxas Strife." I croaked and he pulled away.

"We'll have to run a few test to make sure but he seems to be fine." he said to Vincent and I caught the undertone of fear that was there.

"Thank you." Variedy said, stepping forward. "We are very appreciative of what you've done here." He said as he led the doctor from the room. I finally glanced around and noticed that we were in a hospital after all but something seemed off, we appeared to be in a large empty room instead of a small room.

"I commandeered a hospital wing." Vincent said and I felt the smile stretch across my face before I could stop it.

"You hijacked a hospital wing _and_ a doctor for me?" I asked and I might have sounded slightly awed. Vincent looked away and he might have been blushing but that could have been my eyes.

"I thought you were going to die." He said. "You were dying." He pulled away from me and turned to stare out the small window. "I was holding your life's blood under my hands. I would have done a lot more then hijack a hospital and threaten a few peoples lives if that's what if would have taken." I felt the smile slip from my face.

"Vincent.." I said, his back was stiff and his arms were folded across his chest his hands balled into fist.

"When you screamed for me to run is when I sent the distress call to Demyx and Zexion, I left the line opened as Axel called out to me, as I shot at him. I knew they were close but when I saw the gun in his hand and you in his lap, I knew they weren't close enough. When you collapsed backwards and I held you stomach inside your body I thought they wouldn't make it in time and you were going to bleed to death under my hands on the floor of a parking garage while that bastard walked away." He stopped here, his shoulders rose and fell. Then he turned and I saw the emotion again, I saw the pain and the fear and then it was gone again.

"I've never been so damn shaken in my life." he said. "I would have done anything to save you, _anything._" I kept my lips tightly shut, I wouldn't cry.

"I'm sorry." I finally said. He huffed out a dark chuckle.

"I'm sorry he says." as he ran his hands through his black locks. "I'm trying to tell you that I love you and you say I'm sorry?" I felt the shock of his words down to my core.

"I.." I trailed off and Vincent finally came back over to me, he pressed his forehead to mine, his hands balled into fist on either side of my head, then they unclenched and cupped my face.

"I love you Roxas." he said and I felt the tears on my cheeks before I knew I was crying. I reached up and brushed my knuckles across his cheek.

"I love you too." I said, my voice soft but still rough from not being used. He pressed his lips to mine and it was like he was kissing glass. I try to press into him but he pulled away.

"Easy, your awake but we need to see how well your recovering." He said as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"How long was I out?" I asked as he set carefully on the edge of my bed.

"A week." he said and my eyes went wide.

"A week?!" I said, "What's been happening? Where is Axel? Is he dead?" Vincent chuckled.

"Not a lot, we've got a safe house set up here and Axel is back in St. Louis as far as we can tell. As soon as your given the all clear, we're going back to St. Louis. Zexion has been clearing the way for us, getting things set up via the internet and what ever connections he has."

"Going back?" I asked.

"We're going to finish this where it all started." Came Variedy's voice from the end of my bed. I almost jumped out of my skin but training held me still.

"Makes sense." I said to cover my slight flinch.

"We'll discuss a plan when your out of here." Vincent said as he stood from the bed. "Till then, try and get some rest."

"I've slept for a week." I said but I felt my eyes slip close any way. I heard Vincent chuckle and then a soft touch to my cheek. "Stay?" I asked.

"I never left." he said. I felt the smile tug at my lips but then I was gone again.


	34. Plans and Lack of Plans

**There aren't even words for how sorry I am that this took so long. **

**You all are amazing.**

* * *

><p>I was pulled out of my drug induced sleep by the sound of hushed arguing. My eyes remained shut but I could hear what was being said. I tried to open my eyes but they weren't cooperating.<p>

"He has a right to hear this from you." Came Variedy's voice, he sounded angry but also worried. I fought down the dread that was starting to rise in my chest.

"I don't have the right to tell him." Vincent said, his voice quiet.

"So what? You confess your love and then just take off? You're not even going to tell him why?" Variedy hissed, I felt my chest squeeze tight and I fought against the drugs that were holding me still.

"He needed to know." was all Vincent said.

"I think he needs to know this as well!" Variedy hissed.

"You'll tell him." Vincent said and he sounded as if his mind was made up. "He'll understand, he'll probably even agree with my leaving." Here he paused and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Don't fool your self, he'll come after you."

"Then you have to make him understand!" This time Vincent's voice was the angry one. I finally fought my eyes open and let out a small gasp.

"What?!" I hissed and my hands clutched at the bed. I looked over but found only Variedy now. My eyes met his and I knew I wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "Variedy." I said. He came over to my bed side now.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked.

"Enough." I hissed as the pain in my stomach made itself known. "Tell me."

"When Vincent was leaving the hospital after he got his cast removed Axle was waiting for him." he said. I went very still, my eyes locked on the far wall. "He told Vincent that he had a made a deal with the FBI to give them mine and Vincent real identity and he'd walk free. According to Vincent, Axle hadn't yet done that deal but it was his ultimate goal to get out of the charges that are being brought up against him."

"Why would your and Vincent's name be worth more to them then locking him behind bars?" I asked. Variedy let out a small dark chuckle.

"As bad as Axel is, his kill count is much lower then mine and Vincent's. There are some parts of the world where I am still publicly hunted and hated. Not me, I have many names and many faces. I've even worked for the American government on several occasions, so Axel dropping my name as the real name of The Assassin would put me in a very bad situation."

"So what did he want from Vincent in order to keep from spilling your name?" I asked.

"He said that all Vincent had to do was step aside. To stand by and do nothing." He said. I felt my stomach drop out.

"Oh god." I said, my eyes closed.

"He went back to the hotel where you were, knowing that Axel was following him, he knew Axel was going to attack but did nothing. He said that once you got into the parking garage he figured you both were safe, he wasn't expecting Axel to personally step up.."

"Enough." I said, my eyes closed. "So he did nothing to stop Axel but he still saved my life in the end. This is why he left?" I asked, my eyes meeting red and gold ones.

"Yes, said he had no right to be here when he was the reason you were here in the first place." His face was blank but I could see what he thought of that.

"Go and get him." I snarled as my hands clenched into fist.

"He's not going to just come back because I tell him too." he said. I glared at him.

"Since when the hell do you give people an option when you want them to do something?!" I hissed. "Bring him to me, I don't care how, though I would prefer that he was at least about to stand and talk of his own violation." A very dangerous smile was on Variedy's face as he turned and headed for the door. He pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear when he reached the door.

"It's a go." He said. "Take him down, Roxas wants him."

"You already had the others on him?" I asked with a smirk. Variedy shot me a very smug look over his shoulder.

"I know you Roxas. You don't like cowardice any more then I do. And he can wrap it up in pretty excuses all he wants but he's running away. Running away is for cowards." Then he was out the door. I let my head fall back against my pillow as my mind raced through all that had happened.

The mother fucker really thought I'd just let him walk away from me? He had another thing coming. I set up and fought through the dizziness and pain that came from the movement. I swung my legs over the side of the bed to face the door and waited.

I waited at least ten minutes before the door banged open again. Phystie was the first one through, swinging what looked like a stun-gun I gave him a raised eyebrow as he shot me a sunny smile.

"We come bearing gifts!" he said. Next through the door was Zexion and Demyx, who both looked liked they gone a few rounds with a tough SOB. Next came the two tough SOB's, Variedy had Vincent's hands restrained behind his back in what I was betting were handcuffs. Phsystie grabbed the visitors chair and dragged it till it was facing me and Variedy forced Vincent into the chair. Phystie stood on his right, stun-gun poised for attack.

"Hello love." I said as angry red eyes met mine. "I didn't quite agree with you." He said nothing, just glared at me. "You almost got me killed." He opened his mouth but I raised my voice. "The least you could do is hear me out!" I snarled and he shut his mouth again.

"What you did is inexcusable, but not unforgivable." I said and his eyes went into slits.

"Are you insane?! I made a stupid call that almost got you killed!" he snarled.

"Almost." I said and he set back, his eyes slightly wide. "You have saved my life, far more times then you've _almost_ taken it."

"Roxas.." he started to say but I cut him off again.

"But," I said. "Trying to run away like a coward?! That is hard to swallow."

"I am many things but a coward is not one of them." he said his voice cold and his eyes burning.

"I don't know, that was a pretty cowardly move." I looked to Variedy.

"Had coward written all over it." he said. Vincent pulled at the restraints and glared at me.

"When we make mistakes we take accountability for them!" I snarled and reached for him but crumpled back in pain. I hissed and everyone moved toward me. "I'm Fine!" I snarled and pushed them away to glare back at Vincent. I slowly pushed to my feet.

"Roxas.." Demyx said as he reached for my arm but I glared at him till he backed away.

"Let him go." I said, my breathing heavy. Variedy was staring at me but made no move to undo Vincent's handcuffs. I turned my glare on Variedy. "Let him go Variedy." I hissed.

"Rox.." Phystie started to say but Variedy cut him off by undoing the handcuffs. Vincent stood from the chair and everyone took a step back. I very carefully took a step forward. Then slowly made my way around Vincent. No one touched me or made a noise as I made my way, painfully toward the door. I stopped when I was between Vincent and the door. I turned, sweat was pouring down my face from the effort it took to fight down the pain just to stand.

"If you want to leave." I gasped out and fell to one knee. Everyone took a step toward me except Vincent. "DON'T!" I snarled and they froze. I looked up at Vincent. "If you want to leave you have to get past me. I am no coward." I said as my eyes met his. "If you want to leave you will have to kill me." I gasped as my right hand went to my stomach. It came away bloody. I looked up with a weak smile. "It won't be hard." Before I could fully collapse to the floor Vincent was there.

He hugged me to him as he kept me from falling.

"You fool." He hissed as he pulled me into his arms. "You stubborn fool. I'm not going any where." He said. "Variedy a little help here." He called over his shoulder. I felt myself slipping again. I wrapped my hand in Vincent's jacket.

"If your not here when I wake I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and make you suffer." I hissed at him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead before the pain over came me. They got me back into bed and someone must have got the doctor again because next I knew I was staring into a little pen light being asked random questions.

"I'm fine." I snarled and shoved the light out of my face. "Just a little woozy and in a whole lot of pain."

"Roxas, let him check." Came Vincent's voice. "We've gotta move you outta here soon, we need him to clear you first." I let myself relax back into the bed.

"Fine." I grumbled as the light reappeared. After a few minutes he started to probe around the wound and I hissed. "Alright!" I snarled. "That hurts." I glared down at him and he looked to Vincent.

"Rox, just let him finish and we'll get you outta here." Vincent said to me, his eyes almost pleading with me. I turned my attention to him as the doctor continued.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They are headed to the safe house, we'll meet them there as soon as you're good to go." Vincent said. The doctor sighed and finally pulled away from me.

"He should be hospitalized for a least another few days." He said and held up his hand to stop Vincent from talking. "I know that he can't so I am prescribing heavy bed rest, and very little action." He looked down at me with a slight glare. "I am starting to get the picture that your life is a little rough so I would take a few days to get some more rest before you go off and try to do anything to strenuous." I gave him dead eyes and watched the color drain from his face.

"I'll try." I said and he took a few steps back.

"I'll..I'll also send you with a prescription for pain meds and antibiotics to boost your immune system to help avoid infections." He said and then turned on his heel and left the room.

"Vareidy has already got the paper work filled out." Vincent said as he wheel a wheelchair over. I gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Paper work?" I asked. He gave me a very small smile which I didn't question. He put the brakes on the chair and came over to help me up. I hissed as my stomach protested to the movement.

"Easy." Vincent said, "Just relax and let me do all the work." I left myself relax back into the bed and he scooped me up and gently put me in the chair. My head spun for a moment but steadied out after a minute.

"Let's get out of here." I said and he pushed me to the door. We stopped for a moment at the nurses station to pick up the two scripts and then made a quick retreat. No need for people to start asking questions.

An hour later we were pulling into the drive way of a very nice home in the middle of a nice neighborhood where kids were playing on the street.

"Uh, Vincent are you sure we're at the right place?" I asked.

"Yes. It was the only property we could get our hands on quickly and anonymously." he said and he carefully pulled the suv into the attached garage. The garage door closed behind us and Demyx came out to help get me out of the car.

"Dem, there are kids playing in the street." I said as he helped lower me into the wheel chair.

"Yeah, we can't seem to convince them to go away." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't it a little dangerous for us to be set up in suburbia?" I asked as Vincent wheeled me into the house, Demyx holding open the door.

"Well we tried the slums but everything was taken. Phystie said as we entered the kitchen area of the house.

"It's only temporary, we're moving on tomorrow." Variedy said from the door way on the other side of the room. "Zexion just about has us set up to get back into St. Louis."

"Until then, you are going to be in bed, resting." Vincent said from behind me. "We need you recovered if we're going after Axel head on."

"Well the good thing is just about all of his men are dead. That makes him a hell of a lot more vulnerable." I said as I was wheeled to the table. A glass of water was placed in front of me.

"That's a point in our favor but we don't know where he is now." Variedy said as he took a seat next to me.

"Not even a slight clue?" I asked.

"Zexions looked a little but most of our time has been spent trying to get us back into St. Louis. He's been setting up decoys all over the US, leading whoever might be looking for us in four different directions. As far as anyone knows, we've split and run." Demyx said as he jumped up to sit next to Phystie on the counter.

"Has anyone heard from Cloud?" I asked and no one said a word. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I looked to Variedy. "Tell me."

"He called a few days ago to say that he and your mom are safe but that Leon is among the missing. Cloud has tracked down a few leads of people who made it out before the shit hit the fan but so far no one knows if Leon escaped or is one of the many John Does sitting on slabs in the coroners office." He said, his red and gold eyes meeting mine with out hesitation.

"I guess him going down there to help ID bodies is out of the question." I said with a sigh.

"Not unless he wants to be spend 3 life sentences in Alcatraz." Phystie said with a tired smile.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"Hiding in St. Louis. He'll join us once we're back in the city and safely buried." Variedy said. I nodded and felt a small worm of worry in my gut for Leon but couldn't muster up more then that. I had bigger problems.

"And Axel?" I asked. "He know I'm alive?" Here there was a pause as everyone looked at one another.

"As far as the system knows, you died in the ER from a stab wound to the abdomen." Vincent said from beside me. I closed my eyes.

"Please tell me my mom knows the truth." I said looking to Variedy and he nodded. My shoulders sagged in relief. "Well that's another point in our favor, he thinks I'm dead." I let my eyes lock onto the table for a moment. "He's going to wish I was dead." Pain shot up my stomach and I clenched my teeth. "I am going to kill him." I snarled.

"Alright, lets calm down for a second." Vincent said as he pushed the water to me and dropped a pill next to it. "Take some pain meds, rest and then we'll worry about what we're going to do with Axel." I downed the pill and then the water.

"He dies." I said to the room. "End of story." No one protested. Vincent wheeled me from the room and took me down a short hallway and into a bedroom where a comfortable looking queen set waiting for me. I could already feel my eyes dropping closed as he lifted me from the chair and lowered me onto the bed.

"I don't see how I can be tired." I said my voice groggy.

"It's been a long day and your body is trying to recuperate and the little stunt earlier didn't help." he said as he pulled the blankets up over me.

"Hey you were the one trying to run." I said trying to muster up a glare but failing.

"I am a fool sometimes." he said as he moved toward the door. "Get some rest." I heard the door close but I was too far gone to care.

Moving day was always fun, but when your the one who's injured it's never a good time. I sat on the couch while the others cleaned up and got things loaded into they're respected vehicles. After a few hours the others joined me in the living room.

"Alright." Variedy said. "We're splitting up from here and all taking different routes into the city. Vincent and Roxas are taking the most direct route in. You'll be taking the black SUV out front, the windows are blacked out but I still want Roxas in the back seat. Vincent you are to wear a ball cap and sun glasses. I don't want this to be blown before we even get set up." Vincent nodded and I just kept my mouth shut. "Demyx and Zexion will go over to Memphis and then go up to St. Louis. Phystie and I will go up to Kansas city and the over to St. Louis. So we'll all arrive a few hours of each other. The address for the safe house is in the glove compartment in the cars. Let's get this over with." He said and we all gave our agreement before we headed out.

I was loaded into the back seat of the SUV and Vincent got into the drivers seat. He pulled all his hair up into a ponytail and pulled a black hat on. I reached forward and tugged on the ponytail and he shot a glare at me through the review mirror.

"Keep your hands to yourself." He said and I blew him a kiss. His attention went back to the road as he pulled the us out of the drive way and turned toward the high way. He reached over and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it back to me. I read the address and then reread it.

"Vincent, this can't be right. This is the same address as our last bass of operations when we were in St. Louis." I said with a frown.

"I'm sure its right, Variedy must have a good reason to reuse it." He said.

"This address was compromised." I said, "We were forced to run when a call I made lead Axel to us." Now it was Vincent's turn to frown. He pulled out a phone and handed it to me. I hit speed dial 1 and Variedy picked up after a few rings.

"Yes it's the right address." he said and I could just detect the hint of irritation.

"How do you know its safe?" I asked.

"I've checked, Zexion has checked, there is no way that Axel is able to keep surveillance up on the place anymore, not with everything going on right now. He won't expect us to set up shop in the same place twice." he said and then hung up. I glared at the phone and tossed it back into the front seat.

"It's right." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Vincent glanced back at me with a smirk.

"Don't take it personally. He's been grumpy for a while now." he said. I just glared out the window and didn't bother to respond. "This is an 8 hour drive. Try and just relax." he shot back at me and I groaned.

8 hours, and then hopefully we could get this over with.

8 hours, and then I could start planning Axel's death.

And it would be a lot more painful then a knife to the stomach.


	35. Nothing but Vapor

**Oh my dear readers, what an adventure we've had together. You are all amazing and beautiful.**

* * *

><p>Eight hours was a hell of a lot longer then I thought it would be. I had to switch positions a lot to relieve the stress on my stomach wound. I'd already reached the limit of recommended doses for a twenty-four hour time period on my pain pills.<p>

"It's been eight hours!" I snarled as I glanced at the clock on the dash. I was leaning my face against his seat from the back. Vincent said nothing, I opened my mouth to say something else but was cut off.

"If you say another word I will pull this car over and rip out your stitches with my bare hands!" He snapped at me and I shut my mouth. I closed my eyes and tried to relax but every turn and bump brought a small sound of pain from me. After a few minutes Vincent seemed ready to be civil.

"We're about twenty minutes out." He said, his eyes on the road.

"Okay." I mumbled. He let out a sigh and I wasn't sure if it was exhaustion or just irritation. Fifteen minutes later we were pulling into the parking garage of our old base. Vincent pulled the car into a spot a few spaced down from the door and killed the engine.

"I'm going to go in a check the place out." He said and started to get out of the car. I opened my door and slid out as well. "Roxas, I need you to stay here." He said as he came around to my side. I huffed and managed a small glare.

"You've never been here before, I have. I know what to look for and I'll know if anything is out of place or looks suspicious." I said with as little attitude as I could manage. He gave a nod and pulled out Cerberus.

"I go first." he said and disappeared around the car. I followed at a much slower pace, taking careful, even steps. I got to the doors to find Vincent already inside. "Clear." He called back and I entered the stair well. It was two flights of stairs down and it was gonna hurt. I got half way down the first flight and Vincent got impatient. He took the stairs two at a time back up to me, scooped me up and set me on my feet at the bottom. I rolled my eyes but stepped to the side of the door just as he did.

He motioned to the door knob and I grabbed it, counted to three with my other hand and pulled the door opened. Vincent went in low, scanning the room with his eyes and his gun.

"Clear so far." He said, his voice soft. I followed him in but was sure to stay behind him. The place looked pretty much how we left it except it'd been tossed pretty well. The desk were Zexion had left his old set up was completely clean, they'd taken it all. I followed Vincent to the first door which was the restroom, I mouthed this to him before we did the same routine of me opening the door and him checking the room. He reemerged a few minutes later.

"Clear." He said and we moved on to the next. We repeated the process on all the rooms and when the whole place was announced clear I collapsed onto the computer chair that was still sitting by the round desk.

"Nice of them to leave the furniture." I said as Vincent started to examine the room more closely.

"They had surveillance set up in here but it's been taken down recently." He said as he moved around the large opened space, examining corners.

"That's strange." I said as I tracked his movements around the room by swiveling the chair. "Maybe Zexion had it cleaned out?"

"We'll have to assume so until they get here." he said then turned his attention to me. I squirmed a bit as he assessed me. "Why don't you lie down while I go get the bags?" He said and then was gone back out the door before I could argue. I grumbled but pushed myself out of the chair and to the couch. I lay down on my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"How strange to be back here." I said to the empty room. I let my head roll over to stare at the wall where the monitors use to be. I heard the door open and close again. "This is where I was when I watched that video of you in the cell at the manor." I said and a small smile came to my face. "Seems like a life time ago." Vincent leaned over me from the back of the couch.

"That was a life time ago." He said as he reached down and pulled up my shirt to examine my bandages. "No blood, that's good." He said as he lowered my shirt back down.

"Hurts though." I muttered as my eyes slipped closed. I heard Vincent chuckle but let sleep take me.

I was woken by the sound of voice's arguing on the other side of the room. I struggled into a sitting position and looked over to find Zexion and my brother in a heated discustion.

"Cloud?" I asked, slightly confused. Cloud brushed past Zexion and rushed over to me. He squatted down next to the couch.

"Hey Rox, how's the stomach?" He asked. I shrugged as I met his gaze and held it.

"I'm sorry about Leon." I said. His eyes went to the floor and came back up.

"I'm not giving up on him. I'll keep looking, there are several people still unaccounted for." He said and I nodded.

"I hope you find him." I said. He smiled and pushed me back onto my back.

"Let's take a look at the booboo." He said as he pulled up my shirt. I frowned.

"I'm not a child Cloud, and this certainly isn't a 'booboo'." I said. He pulled up the bandages and I saw his face shut down.

"No, this certainly isn't a booboo. This was a very serious attempt on your life." He said as he stood, his eyes blank. "How has it come to this..." he trailed off and then seemed to pull himself together.

"Cloud.."

"I'll go get Vincent, your bandages need to be changed." He said and then was gone. I set up again to find Zexion sitting at the round desk, a lap top in front of him.

"Any luck finding Axel?" I asked and he shook his head. I sighed as Cloud and Vincent came out from the back rooms. Vincent was carrying a first aid kit and Cloud had a pill bottle and a glass of water.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Cloud said he set down by my feet on the couch. He set the glass and pills on the low table. Vincent knelt down where Cloud had been earlier and pulled out the scissors. I closed my eyes as he started to cut the bandages away.

"Sit up for me." he said when he was done cleaning the wound. I groaned and with Cloud's help, managed to sit up. Cloud helped my sit forward and Vincent quickly wrapped a new set of bandages around my torso. I leaned back into the couch as soon as he was done.

"How much longer till the others get here?" I asked. Cloud looked down at his watch.

"Well if they didn't hit any traffic or any bad weather, within the next 15 minuets." He said. "Demyx is napping and Zexion as you can see is hard at work on his lap top." Vincent got everything picked up and then headed toward the kitchen. I set next to Cloud and stared at the empty wall.

"How's mom?" I asked after a few moments. He let out a breath.

"She's upset Roxas." he said. "She's afraid and she's worried." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"It'll be over soon." I said.

"At what cost?" He asked and our eyes met again. Only this time I saw the worry and the fear in his eyes. I smiled, careful to keep it casual.

"Axel's life." I said at the same moment the main door opened to reveal Variedy and Phystie.

"Ah, I kinda missed this place." Phystie said as he dropped his bag by the door and walked over to take up the small love seat next to the couch.

"Vincent?" Variedy asked as he moved over to stare at Zexion's computer screen.

"Here." Vincent said as he came out of the kitchen door and went over to look at the computer screen as well.

"How's your stomach?" Phystie said, pulling my attention away from the two raven haired beings.

"It hurts." I said, as I went back to staring at the empty wall.

"Ah.." he said, letting his voice trail off. My eyes flicked over to him but he said nothing else. I pushed to my feet and Cloud stood with me, his hand on my elbow.

"I got it." I said as I pulled away from him and moved toward the door to the bedrooms. No one said anything as I left the room. I paused in the hall way for a moment before moving off to my old room. I pushed the door opened and gazed around.

It was the same as I had left it, bare. I moved to the bed and collapsed onto it. My arm went over my eyes as I sank into the mattress.

I had an impossible task ahead of me and now that the actual moment was drawing near I was starting to realize how much I cared about those around me. Some where along the way they had become much more then just allies.

My brother had been right, at what cost?

I loved them. They were my family. I didn't want them to get hurt...I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a deep breath. The ache in my chest was all to real as I set up and tried to think around it all.

A knock on the door brought me back to the here and now.

"Come in." I said as leaned back against the pillows on the bed. Variedy came in, closing the door behind him. He took a few steps into the room and then stopped, his eyes on me. After a few moments I was squirming. "What?" I snapped at him. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm here to offer you a one time deal." he said. I pushed into a sitting position and put my feet on the floor. Variedy being this serious was never a good thing.

"I'm listening." I said with a neutral voice.

"You are in no shape to take on Axel." He said. I opened my mouth to argue but the only noise I made was a pain filled yelp as Variedy pressed a blade into my throat. I hadn't even seen him move. He used his other hand to brush my hair away from face, as his other hand kept the knife steady on my jugular, if I didn't know Variedy so well I'd say it was a tender gesture. "Now I want you to think very carefully before you answer my next question." I was looking directly into his eyes and I was getting scared. I hadn't seen this Variedy since we had first met.

"Alright." I said with a steady voice. (Point for me.)

"How important is your life to you?" he asked. I swallowed and felt the knife cut ever so slightly into my skin.

"I think I've proven that I'm willing to do whateve..." He cut me off with a yank of my hair.

"That was not the question." he hissed. "How important is your life to you?" I gulped and I knew I no longer had control over my face. I was radiating panic I could see it in his eyes.

"As important as it is to anyone." I said, my voice no longer steady.

"Is it more important then your revenge?" he asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"No, my life is not more important then revenge against Axel." I said and he let me go. I shoved him away and rubbed at my neck.

"Even though you have people to live for now?" he asked, his face back to it's blank carefulness.

"I'm doing this for those people. None of us can live peacefully as long as he's alive." I said. "And if it takes my life to get the job done, then so be it." I held his gaze now, he simply nodded.

"We found him." he said. "We need to discuss a plan." He opened the door and held it opened for me. I moved past him but paused and looked up into red and gold eyes.

"You'll help me won't you" I whispered and he said nothing but I could see the answer in his eyes. Nothing would stop him from killing Axel. He had way to much to lose now that Axel was bargaining off his name. I gave a nod and we joined the others in the main room.

Everyone was gathered around the center desk. I took a seat in Vincent's lap as Variedy leaned against the desk next to Zexion. Vincent touched his fingers to my neck and they came around red. I kissed his cheek and he said nothing, just wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Alright, we know where he is." Zexion said. "He's holed up in Roxas's old apartment." My heart clenched as he pulled up a video feed that had to be a traffic cam. It showed a black car pulling up to the curb of my old building and Axel getting out. "We've got several videos like this of him coming and going from this location. No sign of the child though."

"Do we have any idea of what he did with her?" I asked and I felt Vincent shift under me. I ignored him.

"No, as far as I can tell he must have hired someone to take care of her." Zexion said as he started going through some folders on the lap top.

"We need a plan." Variedy said.

"Well we know that the roof across the street is ideal for taking photo's." Vincent said as his hand slid under the back of my shirt. Cloud snorted and rolled his eyes form his spot on the desk. I poked Vincent in the cheek.

"Don't get cute." I said.

"He's got a point." Phystie said. "If it's good for taking photo's then it's good for someone to set up with a sniper rifle."

"No." I said. "That's way to easy, and besides that I can guarantee he's got that roof covered. Even if he thinks' I'm dead. He knows you guys aren't. He knows your coming. Our only advantage is me." Vincent's hand went very still on my lower back.

"I don't like it, but he's right." Cloud said.

"So we get me in at night, I'll take care of him. One of you take the roof as cover and the rest make sure my get away is clean." I said, my arms crossed.

"You're right, but not that right." Cloud snapped. "I'll be damned if you go in alone."

"He'll have too." Variedy said. "It'll take all of us to subdue what little security he'll have. We'll have to cause a distraction. Especially if the local PD has a detail on him."

"No!" Cloud said. "We are not sending him in alone!"

"He won't be alone. I'll have him covered from the roof across the street." Variedy said. "We'll have him wired. We'll have communication."

"I'm with Cloud." Vincent finally said, his hand a heavy pressure on my back. "He doesn't go in alone."

"I can do this." I said to Vincent.

"No you can't. Not in the condition your in." he said, his eyes locked on mine.

"That's why I go in at night, once he's asleep. I get in, kill him, and get out." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my cheek.

"You're lying." He whispered. "You'll take your sweet time, you'll tie him down. You'll plunge a knife into his stomach and then rip it out and try several other body parts. You'll watch him scream and bleed and you'll give him the chance to take you from me yet again." I had my eyes closed now and the others were pretending to be any where else.

"Fine, you come in with me. Keep me in check. But if you interfere," I grabbed his face with my hand and forced his eyes to meet mine. "if you kill him, if you take that away from me I will never forgive you."

"Then it's settled." Variedy said, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over us. "We'll go scouting tomorrow to get a better idea of how many men were talking about on security and what his nightly routine is like. We'll get this planned down to the minute, no mistakes this time around. We finish this." Everyone nodded and the silence that settled over us was full of questions and doubt.

The final act was approaching. No one knew what that meant, or what it would mean for us when it was all said and done.

Vincent stood, scooping me up into his arms and carried me from the room. He kicked the door closed behind us and set me on the bed. He stepped back and stared at the wall for a moment before he finally turned to me.

"Why is Variedy the one covering from the roof?" He asked, his eyes locked on me. I blew out a breath.

"Because he's the best shot we've got." I said.

"Cloud is the best long distance shooter." Vincent pressed.

"I can't count on Cloud to do whatever it takes to get this done." I snarled. "Is that what you wanted to hear? I can't count on Cloud to take the shot if Axel decides to use me as a body shield, I need someone who will do _whatever_ it takes no matter the cost."

"That's not how this is going to work." Vincent said and I huffed, rolling my eyes at him. He knelt in front of me, his hands on my legs. "I'm not going to let that happen. No matter what you say, I will not let Axel take you. I will do _whatever_ it takes to make sure that you get out of this alive." I glared down at him.

"I am not more important then everyone else's happiness." I hissed.

"You keep telling yourself that, you keep saying that this is for everyone, that he needs to die to save all of us. And yet you won't just let us take him out from a far. You have to be the one to do it, you have to see his blood and watch the life drain from his face." I looked away from him now. "And there is nothing wrong with that Roxas, but stop trying to dress it up and make it noble. This is about revenge with the side bonus that we need him dead now."

"Fine, it's about revenge. I want him dead, I want to watch him suffer." I snarled. "But I also want everyone to be able to move on with their lives, to be happy; without having to look over their shoulders for the rest of their lives!"

"Then what about my happiness?" I jerked back as if he'd slapped me. It felt as if he sucked the breath right out of my lungs. "I want to move on from this too Roxas. I can't do that without you."

"That's not fair." I whispered.

"Not fair?" He said, his eye brows raised. "The truth rarely has to be fair. It just is." I shook my head, trying to clear the jumble of emotions that were rising in my chest. "You won't play fair, so I won't either. If you die as a result of this plan, or at the hands of Axel, I want you to know that I will be following right after you." he said, and I couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Vincent..." I whispered, tears leaking out.

"I will never move on, I will never find happiness. I will die the second you die. I never knew that I needed a reason to live until you gave me one. Do not take that away from me." he said, his voice soft but strong. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his hair and let the tears win over.

"Fine, fine, fine!" I snarled as I squeezed him and fought down the pain. I pulled away and glared at him. "But the same applies to you!" I hissed. "You have to survive this as well. I will never move on, I will never find happiness." He hushed me with his lips on mine.

The next few days were nothing but scouting and planning. Variedy hadn't been kidding about planning every minute. He just about had it down to seconds.

If everything went according to plan it would all be over in a matter of minutes.

Then again when did anything go according to plan when Axel was involved?

We had his schedule down pat, he would be in bed by midnight and out like a light but one A.M. Vincent, Cloud and I would enter the apartment building at one o'clock exactly. Cloud would wait in the stair well to make sure noone came up after us. Vincent and I would be in the apartment by 1:05. The security detail would be in the middle of a shift change. As long as we were in by 1:15 we would be fine. Once we were in, we secure the apartment, make sure Axel is the only one there.

Then he was all mine. I had 15 minutes to get in and do what I came for while Variedy and Vincent cover me. Zexion and Demyx would be down in the street making sure the security stay away. Phystie would cause a distraction by acting like a drunk fool and pulling attention away from the building. We slip out and are gone before anyone knows we were there.

There were several things that could go wrong, we would have to cut the electricity to make sure that any alarm is disconnected but that in itself could cause an alarm to go off. There were a lot of if's but we didn't have time to figure it all out.

The fall back plan is that I open all the curtains in the apartment and distract Axel long enough for Variedy to get a clear shot.

I was currently seated on the swivel chair at Zexion's desk waiting for the others to finish up the final touches on the ear pieces we'd be wearing to keep in contact.

"Alright," Variedy said as he handed me mine. "These are stuck in the 'On' position. We will all hear everything any of us says. Just keep that in mind. We won't put them in till it's time." I put the ear piece in my pocket and stood, rubbing at my abdomen. I was feeling a lot better then I had been a few days ago, the wound was healing up nicely according to Vincent. I could move a lot more with out so much pain now.

"We head out in fifteen minutes." Vincent said. Variedy looked around at us all.

"Well this has all been fun." He said with a smirk. "But I am ready for this to be over." Phystie wrapped his arms around Variedy's middle.

"Me too." Demyx said as he leaned against Zexion who nodded his agreement.

"Thank you." I said and everyone looked to me. "I know that none of you had to stick through this long, and with out most of you I would have been dead a long time ago." I looked up at Vincent who was beside me. "I wouldn't have Vincent back, So thank you." I turned back to everyone. "This is almost over." I saw the collective look of relief on everyone s face and I knew this had to end tonight. Nothing would stop me. I would free us from this.

"Alright, let's get the van loaded." Variedy said and we got to work. Cloud pulled me to the side as we were headed up to the garage.

"What's up?" I asked as I checked my gun in its holster one last time.

"Be careful." He said and gave me a rough hug. I was frozen for a moment but relaxed against him.

"When this is done. Let's go see Mom." I said with a smile when we pulled away.

"Deal." He said and we shook on it before joining the others in the garage.

"Alright guys." Zexion said as checked his watch. "We all know the plan, lets stick to it and we'll all get out of this alive."

"Ear pieces in." Vairedy said and we all pulled out the little devices and slid them in. "Check." Variedy said and we all nodded and took turns saying check to make sure the mic's were picking up sound.

"Alright, let's do this." I said with a last look around at everyone. "Good luck." We all piled into the van. Demyx drove, with Zexion in the passanger seat. We pulled in the ally behind the building that was across from my old one. We got out and Variedy headed for the fire escape that would take him up to the roof. I followed him over and grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked down at me.

"Whatever it takes." I said to him and he nodded.

"Get going." he said as he tossed the case onto the fire escape and then pulled himself up to the first landing. I took a deep breath and turned back to Vincent and Cloud, the others already going to take up their places. I gave them a shaky smile.

"Let's do this." I said and they both gave me blank nods. We moved into the shadows of the building and headed for the ally exit.

"_We're in place out here on the street." _Came Demyx's voice. There was a sound of a scuffle through the mic and we all froze.

"_I'm all set up on the roof."_ Came Variedy's voice. "_There were two men up here. They're dead now."_ I felt a smile tug at my lips but fought it down.

"_Shift change, Roxas it's a go." _ Came Phystie's voice. Cloud went out first, walking causally across the street and into the building.

"_Go." _came Cloud's voice. Vincent and I laced our hands together and made the same causal stroll across the street to the building.

Just a cute couple out for a stroll.

We slipped into the building and up the stairs in a matter of seconds, Cloud was concealed under the first set of steps on the ground floor. As we reached the door we paused, Vincent had his lock picking tools out and ready.

"_Go_" Came Zexion voice. "_Powers cut."_ We gave it a few minuets.

"_No movement from within the apartment." _Variedy said. I looked to Vincent and gave him a nod and he went to work on the lock. I pulled my gun and put my back to his while he worked. I heard the lock click and we slid into the apartment, guns drawn. From what I could tell Axel hadn't moved much around, it looked a lot like it had when I had left it.

"Clear." Vincent said as he came out of the kitchen. We moved on to the rest of the apartment, careful to be silent. Easy for Vincent but a little harder for me. We came to the bedroom door and we stopped, our eyes held.

"I could do this." Vincent said to me, his eyes unreadable in the darkness of the apartment.

"I have to do this." I said, I pressed my lips gently to his and then slid into the room, closing the door behind me and locked it. I let my eyes take in the room, but my focus was on the man sprawled out on my bed.

It was the same bed that he had bought me, that Vincent had helped me put together, the first bed that Vincent and I had slept together in. And the last that Axel would ever sleep in. I moved to the bed and slid the gun back into it's holster and pulled the blades from my wrist sheath.

I stepped up to the bed and looked down on the man that I had once loved. His fire red hair was spilled across his pillow, his back was to me, curled away from the door as if that would protect him. I smiled as I reached across the bed, but my hand never made contact.

I was on my back on the floor before I could even blink and I was looking up into acid green eyes. I saw the shock radiate through him as he realized who he had pinned to his floor.

"Roxas..." he breathed, his shock was all I needed. I plunged the knife I had in my hand into his shoulder and threw him off me as he screamed. He was on his feet to quickly for my liking. He ripped the blade from his shoulder and turned it toward me.

"I guess I deserved that." He said with a tight smile, but I could see the sweat beading on his forehead.

"I hope it hurts." I said with as much sincerity as I could muster.

"Oh love, not as much as I'm going to hurt you." He said and then he lunged, the knife grazed my face but I dropped and rolled away, pulling the second knife from it's sheath. We grabbed a few more minutes, him getting a few slashes in and me getting a few more. We were bleeding from every body part that we could reach on each other and still circling, looking for more.

"_Roxas, time."_ Came Variedy's voice. I snarled and lunged at Axel again, but he was ready for me, he knocked my knife away and plunged his into my shoulder. I screamed and almost fell as he shoved me off of him. I rolled to the floor and came back up with my gun in hand. Axel was standing by his bed, a cell phone in hand.

"I win Roxas." he said as he hit a button on the phone.

"I'm the one with a gun and this place surrounded." I said, keeping my eyes on his face. He smiled.

"I hope they're close." he said. "This whole building is rigged to explode." He showed me the screen of the phone. A timer was going, 5 minutes.

"Shit. Five minutes, this place is going up in smoke!" I snarled to my ear piece. "Get OUT!"

"Let them get away." Axel said. "But you aren't going any where." He said as he got between me and the door. I pointed the gun and stared down the barrel at him. "Going to shot me Roxie?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes." I whispered. "I had originally planned to come here and die right along side you, but I was reminded that I have something to live for. I have some_one_ to live for." I smiled at him and his face contorted into a snarl of rage. He lunged for me and I shot.

The bullet took him in the stomach and the first blast came from somewhere in the building. The floor shook and a banging came to the door.

"ROXAS!" Came Vincent's voice. "Roxas open the door!" I went to step around Axel but his arm shot out and a searing pain shot up my leg and I crumpled to the floor. I looked down my body to see a knife sticking out of my ankle. Axel was on top of me in seconds.

"You're not going anywhere." he snarled down at me around the blood bubbling up in his mouth. I glanced to the phone screen that was a few inches away on the floor. I ripped the ear piece out, I couldn't tell who was talking anymore.

"VINCENT GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as I shoved my hand into Axel's bullet wound and he screamed. I threw him from me and rolled away and toward the door. I pulled the knife out of my ankle and threw it under the bed. I managed to get it unlocked and it came blowing open to reveal a very pissed off Vincent. He had Cerberus out and aimed but scooped me up in one arm.

"Let's get out of here." he said as he carried me into the living room.

"NO!" Came the scream from behind us. I looked over Vincent's shoulder to see Axel stubble out of the hallway, my gun in his hand.

"Vincent DOWN!" I screamed as Axel raised the gun, but time seemed to freeze, the moon light from the opened window cast his face into the light. His eyes were crazed, his pupils blown wide so that very little green was even visible any more, his face was obscured by blood but I could see the form of a smirk there, victory was at his finger tips. Our eyes met and held as he smirked at me and then- _PING. _

And I watched the life drain from his face, the gun fell to the floor first and then his body collapsed, his wide, lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling.

"_Get out of there damn it!"_ I distantly heard Variedy yell through Vincent's head set. Suddenly Cloud was there.

"Take him!" Vincent snarled at my brother and I was roughly shoved into Cloud's arms.

"Whaa?" I asked looking around for Vincent but we were already moving. "Cloud wait! Cloud Vincent! What happened to Vincent!" I started to thrash. "CLOUD GO BACK!"

"Roxas be still damn it! He was shot, Axel got him in the back! I don't know how bad but I have to get you out of here first!" He snarled down at me.

"NO! NO! GO BACK RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at him but we were already outside and across the street. He shoved me into someones arms and he turned to go back. I fought the arms restraining me. "VINCENT!" I screamed. "VINCENT YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE GOD DAMN IT!" Cloud made it as far as the door way when time ran out.

I could feel the heat from the blast singe at my face as I fought the people holding me back. Cloud was on the pavement next to me, the blast having thrown him back. My eyes were glued to the burning building.

"THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE ME!" I screamed, my voice broke around the first sob that shook my body. "I WAS WILLING TO PAY THAT PRICE! NOT HIM! NOT HIM! VINCENT! VINCENT!" Arms pulled me away from the building.

"Roxas! We have to get out of here!" Came Variedy's voice. "I'm sorry but we have to go!"

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed and finally broke free of Variedy's grip. I ran for the building but was tackled from the side. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I'M GOING BACK! I'M GOING TO GET HIM!" I said, fighting tooth and nail to get away from my capture.

"That's very sweet dear, but I'm right here." came the deep-strained voice next to my ear.

"Vincent!" I gasped as I finally looked up at the person pinning me down.

"Yes, we have got to go." he said as he rolled off of me. I stood and turned to find him still on his back. "Well maybe you should go." he said and I saw the blood leak from the side of his mouth. I dropped to my knees beside him.

"VARIEDY! VARIEDY I'VE GOT HIM BRING THE VAN!"I screamed. Variedy was there in seconds.

"They're bringing the van." he said "I'm going to roll you over to see how bad it is." Vincent gave a nod and I helped Variedy roll him onto his side.

"How bad is it?" I asked, my voice shaking. Variedy licked his lips.

"It's not through and through so we need to get the bullet out. He needs a hospital" he said as he looked over his shoulder. The van came shooting toward us, the side door was thrown open and we got Vincent in as gently as we could and all piled in around him. Demyx put the van in gear and shot toward the free way.

"No hospital!" Vincent snarled at me. "They ask to many question, they have to call the cops." He hissed.

"Vincent." I said as I stroked his hair away from his face. "We don't have a choice."

"Yanc!" he hissed, grabbing the front of my shirt.

"Perfect!" Zexion said. "I know where he lives. He has a private practice on residence! Demyx take this exit!" Zexion said as the van shot across three lanes of traffic to take the exit. I looked over to see Cloud holding his head in his hands.

"Cloud?" I asked my worry growing.

"He hit his head pretty hard. Dr. Yanc will fix him up." Variedy said, his hand on my shoulder. We pulled into the drive way of a small manor in under five minutes. I threw the doors to the van opened and ran for the door. I banged on the door till a young girl answered.

"I'm looking for Doctor Yanc!" I said to the girl who looked confused and slightly alarmed. "Dr. Yanc! Is he here?!" I said and she seemed to snap out of it.

"DAD!" She yelled over her shoulder. Doctor Yanc appeared a moment later.

"Roxas?!" he asked, shock taking over his face.

"Please, there's no time, there's been explosion, Cloud is badly hurt and Vincent's been shot in the back." I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Of course. Let's go." He said and turned to his daughter. "Get your mother, tell her to set up for emergency surgery." The doctor followed me out to the van, took one look at all of us and started barking orders. His wife appeared a moment later with a stretcher. We got Vincent onto it and she wheeled him away.

"He's in good hands." Dr. Yanc said to me. "But you need to get this van in the garage and get all of you inside and cleaned up. We'll take care of Vincent." I nodded and Variedy placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll take care of this. Just save him Doc." Variedy said. Yanc nodded and followed his wife.

We got the van hidden and found the pool house ready for us. We got ourselves cleaned up and our in juryes cleaned and dressed. The most severe were probably mine, Axel had left his fair share of scars.

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and examined the wounds before I let Dr. Yanc's daughter bandage them for me. They would leave scars, scars I'd carry for the rest of my life.

It seemed fair, considering I'd taken Axel's life.

I killed Axel.

I did it.

As I stared at myself in the mirror, something Cloud said to me a long time ago came back.

"_"You and Axel are like gasoline and fire." he said, his smile sad. "He wants you more then anything in the wold but he doesn't need you. When he finally gets you, everyone around him is in danger of the explosion. And he is everything to you, what you fear, what you love, but all he'll ever do is burn you up till there is nothing left but vapors."_

"Nothing left but vapors." I whispered to the mirror. Then I thought of Vincent, fighting for his life in another room some where in this house. Of my mother sitting at home, crying in front of the morning news as she watched my apartment burn, not knowing if I was inside or not. I thought of my friends in the next room, of the freedom they had now.

"The price was worth it." I told my reflection and I'm sure he would have believed me if he hadn't been sobbing uncontrollably on the bathroom floor. Demyx and Zexion where there, pulling me up and taking me to the couch. They laid me down and Demyx curled up with me, his arms anchoring me to this world as I sobbed into the couch and Zexion stroked my hair.

I don't know how long we set in that pool house waiting but it felt like a life time before we saw Doctor Yanc again.

"How is he?" I asked, standing from the couch.

"He's going to be fine." he said and I collapsed to the floor. No tears, no sobs just pure relief. "The bullet missed his spinal cord but nicked a lung. He'll be okay in a few days. He's resting now. As you all should be as well." He said as he looked around the room. We all gave vague nods. "You can see him first thing in the morning." he said to me and I nodded again.

He was going to be okay.

I stared at the floor, my eyes vacant my mind whirling. The only thing that stood out for certain was that Vincent was okay. We're going to get our chance to be happy. I looked around the room at my family and more tears came.

"It's over." I said out loud. "It's all over now." I met Variedy's eyes from across the room and I broke into sobs again.

He was smiling. Not a full blown smile, but a Variedy smile.

"Now that's a proper response to my smile." I heard him mutter to Phystie and my sobs turned to chocking laughter.

"It's over." I laughed.


	36. Epilogue: The Brave Little Cloud

**I've decided to write a couple of "Epilogue" type chapters to help tie up some lose ends with side characters. They won't be very long and I'm not sure how many there will be, this is the one I really wanted you to have. The rest will come. Promise.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He was seated on a bench in a park in the middle of a suburban neighborhood on the outskirts of Austin, Texas. He had his eyes closed, listening. He was trying to get his nerve up, the house was just a little ways down the street.<p>

Roxas had kept his promises to his older bother. He'd found Leon for him, Roxas's warning came back to him.

"_We've located him Cloud, but it isn't a good idea for you to make contact." Roxas had said, his face showing the pity he felt for the older blond. Cloud simply looked away._

"_Fine, I'll just watch from a distance. I need to see him, see that he's okay."_ _he'd said. His brother had given him a sad smile._

"_Remember that it's been three years Cloud." Roxas said as he handed a single sheet of paper to him. It had just been an address. _

It had taken him a few days to get here, and he was dragging his feet. He didn't know what he'd find when he went to the address but he knew by his little brothers reaction that he wouldn't like it. He took a deep breath and stood from the bench. He made sure the hat was pulled low and pushed his sunglasses back up his nose.

It was a pleasant enough day, there was a chill in the air that smelled of fall. He slid his hands into his pockets and fiddled with the necklace that was there.

He counted off houses as he went, the numbers increasingly getting larger until he came to the one that matched the little sheet of paper. He stopped and stared at the nice little suburban home, he tried to imagine Leon in there, living, laughing but it just didn't fit in with the man he had known and loved. He leaned against a tree and deiced that this was close enough. He was across the street and one house down and didn't want to get any closer.

Just as he was settling in to watch a little longer the door opened on the house and Leon stepped outside. Cloud's heart shot up into his throat as he let his eyes drink in the other man. He hadn't changed all that much in the last few years. Cloud was just preparing himself to approach when Leon stepped to the side and a small brunette child came into view.

Cloud's heart sank just as fast as it had come into his throat. He felt as if the ground had been pulled out from under his feet. He clutched at the tree and let his head drop down for a moment. When he looked back up Leon and the child were playing in the yard with a ball. The emotions tearing through the blond were undefinable.

He didn't know how to feel, how to react. How could Leon have moved on so easily? Why had Cloud been trying so hard to find him? The door opened again and Cloud felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach.

Aerith was standing on the porch, smiling down at the man and child playing in the front yard.

Aerith? What the hell was Aerith doing with Leon?! He placed his hand over his face, fighting to stay in control of himself. How the hell?! What the hell?! He pushed away from the tree and stumbled a bit before heading back toward the park. He kept his pace calm and steady so he wouldn't draw attention to himself but inside he was panicking, and seething, and hurt and happy.

He managed to make it back to the bench and collapsed there, his head in his hands. He stared at the ground, his eyes wide and unseeing.

He hadn't even thought to look for Aerith after the manor massacre three years ago, he'd just assumed she'd gotten out. What the hell was happening here?! He couldn't wrap his mind around it, he just couldn't get things straight in his head.

He didn't know how long he'd set there and stared at the ground but he was pulled from his thoughts by a tug on his sleeve. He looked up to find the little boy Leon had been playing with in the yard staring at him with huge blue eyes.

"Mister whyr you cryin?" he asked. Cloud looked around but didn't see any sign of Leon or Aerith.

"Where are your parents?" Cloud asked, wiping his face on his sleeve.

"Home." he said and gave a huge smile. "I play in the yard." Cloud gave him a smile right back.

"This isn't your yard." he said and the kid pouted.

"It's park." He said and then smiled again and Cloud felt his heart tug.

"What's your name kid?" He asked as he stood up from the bench.

"Cloud!" the kids said. Cloud felt his heart stop again and tears stink his eyes. He knelt down so he was on eye level with the kid.

"That's a great name Cloud." he said, trying to fight back the emotions that were fighting in his chest. "Why don't we get you home so your Dad doesn't worry?" The boy seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded.

"Ok." He said and grabbed the older mans hand. Cloud let the boy pull him along the park path and back toward the house. "Wha's you name?" he asked as they walked.

"Same as yours actually." Cloud said, smiling down at the boy. The child's face lit up like Cloud had just told him it was Christmas.

"Cloud and Cloud!" He said giggling as he swung their intertwined hands. Cloud's heart was melting the longer he was with the boy. He found that most of the negative emotions he'd been feeling were evaporating. Cloud stopped the boy when they were by the house next to Leon's.

"I've got a gift for you Cloud." he said as he pulled the necklace from his pocket. It was a sliver chain with a medallion hanging on it. The medallion was a lion head with a cross. "This necklace is magical." he told the child as he clasped the chain around the little boys neck. "The story is, that who ever where's this necklace is given the gift of bravery." The little boy's eyes were round as saucers now as he listened to the older man. "Bravery to do the right thing even when it's the hard thing to do."

"I good!" the boy said with a huge smile. "I brave." he said with a serious face, his little eyebrows drawn together dramatically and struck a hero pose. His little hands on his hips and his feet apart. Cloud chuckled and stood, ruffling the boys hair.

"That's right kid. Now go on, before your parents worry." he said and the little boy turned and ran back to his yard.

"Dad, Dad, Dad!" the boy called out. Cloud crossed the street and watched from the sidewalk as Leon came out and scooped up the boy. He watched as the child showed the necklace to his father. He watched the way Leon's face drained of color, the way his eyes automatically darted around the street, looking for danger. The boy kept talking and Cloud could just make out what he was saying.

"Cloud and Cloud Dad!" he said giggling. Leon set the boy down and he ran inside shouting for his mother. Cloud stayed where he was as Leon's eyes finally found him. He still had the hat and sunglasses on but Leon would know. The brunette stepped forward as if he'd come off the porch but Cloud didn't give him a chance. He turned and headed back to the park and the rental car that was waiting there for him.

He'd gotten what he'd wanted. He saw Leon, saw that he was okay. He'd even given the necklace back which hadn't been something he had been sure if he'd be able to do. He paused and looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

Roxas had been right, it hadn't been what he'd wanted or expected. He was glad he got to speak with the boy, with Cloud, he smiled at the thought of the name. It made it easier to walk away, and it cut through all the negative emotions that had boiled up when he'd seen the child and Aerith with Leon.

He pulled his hat and sunglasses off and laid them on the bench before going back to his car. He looked out over the park one last time before putting the car in reverse and heading back to the free way.

Not everyone got the ending that they wanted, but Cloud would pick up and move on from here. He'd be okay.


	37. Epilogue: The Assassin

**I'm working on their story, I don't know where I'll post it but I'll try and let you know when I figure it out. **

**I figured it out lol, I've posted the first chapter, the link is on my profile.**

_**Enjoy**._

* * *

><p>The man in the chair wiped at his sweaty forehead, despite the fact that the room was set to a cool seventy degrees. The room was filled with a strained silence as the man fidgeted in his chair.<p>

"_You_ called us." a brunette man said from his seat across the room. He was seated at a small table and was currently breaking down a very large gun, and then cleaning and inspected each piece as if it were a rare diamond. The raven haired man next to him was silent, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

"I did yes, I was under the impression that I..that I would be dealing with The Assassin directly." He said as he wiped at his forehead yet again with his handkerchief. His voice was far from its usual confident boom.

"Mr. Senator." the brunette said as he glanced up from his gun and made eye contact with the nervous man. The mans heart froze at the overly friendly, yet dead, lavender eyes that he found himself looking into. "You have a problem that only we can solve. If you want our help, you know the price, you know the rules."

"Be that as it may," he said, clearing his throat. "I need to know that this will be done discretely and professionally, I need The Assassin." The brown haired man placed the piece of the gun he had been working on down onto the table and laid his hands flat on either side of the disassembled gun, his eyes locked on the wall just behind the nervous Senator.

"And how do you know that you are not dealing with The Assassin?" the raven haired man asked, his eyes still closed and his posture still relaxed in his chair. The Senator jumped a little in his seat as his eyes went to the previously silent man.

"I..I've dealt with him before." he said, his voice showing a false confidence. The raven haired man's eyes flashed opened and the Senator wished he were any where else in the wold then on the other end of that eery gaze. The mans eyes weren't natural, one was a bright red and the other was yellow.

"Liar." he said. The brunette suddenly came back to life, his hands flying across the pieces in front of him until, just a few seconds later, a fully formed gun set on the table. The raven haired man reached over and took the gun and stood from his chair. The senator quickly got to his feet as well, his small hands ringing his handkerchief in his hands.

"I didn't..I didn't mean that _I_ had personally seen him or knew him, only that I'd dealt..." He stopped talking when he found himself staring into those eery eyes from very close. He felt the barrel of the gun press into the underside of his chin.

"You have one chance, so chose your next words carefully." the raven haired man said as he dug the cool metal of the gun into the mans flesh. The Senator felt panic starting to surface, there was no remorse in the mans face, no emotion-nothing. He didn't care if he killed him or not. "What do you want?" he asked. The Senator gulped.

"There's a man that has some delicate information about me." He said, the man released him and stepped back.

"What kind of information?" he asked as he turned back to the brunette and laid the gun back on the table.

"The kind that if it got out it would ruin me." he said, straightening his coat as best he could. "I need him taken out before he releases the information." The raven haired man set back down and the brunette began the process of breaking the gun down again. It took him only a few seconds and then he started cleaning again.

"You know the price." he said as the raven haired mans eyes slipped closed again, his posture relaxed.

"I have it." He said and slid his brief case across the floor, the raven haired man stopped it with his boot. His eyes came open again as be bent down and picked the case up. He set it on the table and the brunette flipped the locks opened and opened it, he eyed the contents.

"And the instructions?" he asked.

"In the inside flap." the man said as he wiped at his forehead again. The brunette pulled out a heavy envelope and passed it to the other man.

"It'll be taken care of." The brunette said. "I'm sure you remember the way out." The senator gave a shaky nod and scuttled for the door.

"And Mr. Senator?" the raven haired man said, the senator froze, his hand on the door knob. He gulped but slowly turned back to the two men. The raven haired man locked him in his gaze again. "Do try and have a nice day." The senator gave a nod and a forced smile before he high tailed it out of there, not looking back even once.

As soon as the door slammed closed again the brunette let out a long sigh.

"Always the dramatic one Variedy." he said as he pulled out one of the stacks of bills from the case and flipped through it, inhaling deeply. "Ah, the fresh smell of hard work." The raven haired man gave a snort as he took the gun the other had been cleaning and slid it back into its holster at his back. "So what did he want?"

Variedy pulled the envelope out and examined it before pulling out several folded sheets of paper. He read the first one while the brunette watched his face. He wasn't exactly expected any reaction from the other man so when his eyes went into slits and his hand clenched at his side, he felt worry worm into his gut.

"Variedy?" he asked but the other man just continued to read, flipping through the pages before he shoved the papers back in their envelope and stuck it in his jacket pocket.

"We're not taking this job. Leave the money." he said and headed for the door. Phystie was shocked for a few moments before he jumped into action. He managed to snag Variedy by his arm before he made it to the door.

"Variedy! What the hell? We've all worked really hard to get an actual contracted hit so we can start making money, you can't just decide were not taking it!" he said as he searched the raven haired man's face. "Roxas will be pissed! Not to mention Vincent. We need this money Variedy."

"We're not taking this." Variedy said, turning his cold stare onto the shorter man but Phystie was unflinching.

"Why?" he asked, keeping his voice calm. Variedy looked away at that and Phystie felt his worry turn to dread. "He's one of them, isn't he." he asked as he took a step back from the other man. Variedy's whole body tensed as he swung around and kicked the chair the senator had been sitting in, sending it crashing into the opposite wall. "Variedy..." he trailed off. "I can handle it."

"Fuck!" He snarled as he pulled out the envelope and handed it to the brunette who took it with steady hands and pulled out the folded letter.

"The target is one John Lince, a former employee who stumbled across a home video of the senator and two..." Phystie had read out loud but trailed off when he saw the next few words, _minor boys. _The letter was yanked out of his hands and he didn't fight it.

"We're not taking the job." Variedy said again. Phystie took a deep breath and picked up the case with the money.

"We discuss this with the others." he said as he made eye contact with Variedy. "We will decided as a _team_ on how to deal with this." Variedy opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Phystie placing his hand over his mouth. "Thank you." he said, his voice soft. "Thank you for worrying about me, but this isn't just about me." Variedy took the hand over his mouth and kissed it gently as he pulled it away.

"It is for me." he said through bared teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. Phystie gave him a soft kiss.

"I've come to terms with what was done to me and my brother." he said and he felt Variedy tense. "You helped me do that, you helped me find closure when his suicide left me stranded and alone in a very dark world. You helped me find the man that was responsible and helped me pull that trigger when I didn't think I had it in me to do." Variedy let out a breath, his forehead pressed against Phystie's for a moment.

"Don't make me sound so nice." he said as he pulled away and slid the envelope back into his jacket again, all trace of the anger and worry gone from his face.

Phystie would always envy his way of hiding. The way he could just shut down. Some people thought it showed how crazy he was, to Phystie it showed how strong he was. Here was a man that had been to hell, fought every demon he came across, and made it back. Here was a man who helped people face their own demons and made them strong enough to come out on top.

He reached out and laced his hand with Variedy's as they left the room, headed for the back door of the building. When the taller man didn't pull away, Phystie felt his world steady back into alignment.


End file.
